How can you hate someone you love?
by milly301
Summary: AU! Buffy & Angel are in highschool together and have always hated each other. What are they going to do when their hate for each other turns into something else? Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How can you hate someone you love?**

**Rating: Pg-13 or T(whatever) may get rated R haven't decided yet.**

**Pairings: B/A, C/D, W/O, F/S, A/X may have others.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything!!! (wish I did...but I don't) Everything belongs to Joss.**

**Spoilers: There is none...I think anyway.**

**Feedback: Please!!! It helps me write.**

**Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus** **O'Conner have always hated each other since 5****th**** grade** **but it just so happens that Buffy and Angelus's family are really close so when Joyce has to go out of the country Buffy has to stay at Angelus's for a whole school year. Buffy's kinda a geek except she's friends with Cordelia and Angelus is really popular. Everyone knows that they hate each other even the teachers but what does everyone do when they find out their hate has turned into love. Can they deny their love forever or will they not risk losing their reputation?**

Buffy's Pov.

Flashback.

_It all started in5__th__ grade. _

"_Now class we all have a new student today." Mrs. Kelts told the class "Her name is Buffy Summers and I hope you will all try and make her feel welcome to Sunnydale elementary, you can go take a seat next to Willow Rosenburg, the red haired girl ok?"_

_I nodded. "Hi" The girl next to me said as I sat down._

"_Hi" I said quietly. I was always shy The bell rang for recess and I walked outside and sat alone. I didn't know where to go, but thank god that red headed girl came and sat next to me. Willow was her name right? We started to talk, you know the normal things like where did you move from and stuff like that. After a while some other girls showed up and sat down. "Buffy this is Cordelia." Willow introduced to me pointing at a pretty brunette girl "And this is Anya." she said pointing to a little blonde haired girl. "And this is Faith" she pointed at another girl with brunette hair. "Hi" I said shyly to the girls. We played some games and I quickly became apart of their group. We were laughing and having a good time all the way until the bell rang for us to come inside._

"_Now class today we're going to have some Sixth graders come in and read a bit to you ok?" Mrs Kelts said and we all just nodded as some sixth graders marched on in to our room. The boys didn't look very happy about having to read with stinky '5__th__' graders. _

_Mrs. Kelts just started pairing us off and I got the one person I dreaded...Angelus. Willow got a blonde haired boy named Oz , Anya got a goofy boy named Xander, Cordelia got this Irish boy named Doyle and Faith got this bleach blonde haired boy nicknamed Spike. They weren't the nicest group of boys to be honest. They were quite mean, especially at recess. Non were near as mean as Angelus was to me though.I was swinging with all my friends when Angelus and all his friends(Oz, Xander, Spike, and Doyle) came and pushed us off the swings. Willow and all the rest of them eventually forgave them when they offered to play kickball with us and what 5__th__ graders wouldn't want to play with older kids Angleus on the other hand didn't do a thing to make up to me so I went and kicked dirt at him. So that's kind of how it all started. Angelus and I have always been like that and everyone at school knew we hated each other even the teachers so they never put us together on a project again. They all knew we hated each other from fifth grade, but little did they know that me and him have hated each other long before fifth grade, but we weren't about to tell them that we've known each other longer so none of our friends ever knew. Angelus and I were always mean to each other as long as I can remember and it was like that until my Junior year of highschool and his Senior year when it all changed..._

End flashback

RIIIINNNGGG!!!!!

Agh the first day of school. I can't wait. I thought sarcastically as I got out of bed. What to wear to school what to wear to school. This was always the toughest decision of the year. I never knew what to wear the first day of school but I finally made the decision and pulled out a khaki nee length skirt with a pink halter top. I walked over to the mirror to examine what I was wearing. Perfect. I heard a car honk outside my window and walked out the front door to see Willow waiting to give me a ride to school. "Hey" I said as I climbed into the car.

"Hey." she mumbled

"What's with the gloomy face?" I grinned at her.

"School" she mumbled and we both just started laughing "There's Cordelia and everyone" she said pointing to Cordelia, Anya, and Faith.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked them

"Ahhh waiting for school to end already!" Cordelia groaned.

"Already?! We just got here from summer." I said laughing

"Yes, I personally can't wait for school to begin because that means boys and where there's boys that only means there's horny guys waitin for sex!" Anya said excitedly. She was always like that, thinking about sex all the time. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a guy.

"Great there's Angel." I said pointing to Angel with Xander, Spike, Oz, and Doyle by his side..

"Why do you call him Angel?" Cordelia asked

"Uhh I don't know maybe maybe because that's his name?"

" Well yeah but you're the only one that calls him Angel, everyone else calls him Angelus" Willow said

" Oh well I guess I never gave it much thought." I said. I had given that nickname to Angel a long long time ago. Way before I knew these guys but I wasn't about to tell them.

" Hey Buff." Angelus said as he walked beside me.

"Hey Angel." I nodded as he and his 'gang' walked away.

My gang and his never really got along with his but I have this feeling that Anya likes Xander since I always see her looking at him.

" I wonder what he did" I mumbled just loud enough they could hear me and started walking into the school to put my stuff in my locker.

"Uhh Buffy!" Willow called

"huh?"

Willow reached behind me and pulled off a sign that read **I'm a whore, $1.00 a hour. For a night you'll never forget!!; )** Angel obviously put on me.

"Ahhh I didn't even feel him put it on me!!" I said and walked off to find Angel sitting in class surrounded by all his friends and through the paper at his head.

"What the he-Buffy nice to see you" Angel said and I gotta edmit he had gotten even hotter over the summer if that's possible.

"Thanks for the sign, such a good welcome back to school present." I said coldly

"I knew you'd like it. Oh and what classes are you in so I can do whatever possible to avoid you." he asked as I dug in my purse for my schedule. "Ahhh why must they put Juniors and Seniors in the same class because me and you have three classes together!!"

"We do?" I groaned "Which classes?"

"Uhhh math, P.E., and Geography." "But hey look at the bright side we're not in the same history class, well mainly since your down a class your suppose to be in since you always fail it." Angel said coldy

"Jackass" I said and walked out of the room to find Willow

"Hey Wills do you like your classes?"

"Yeah they're great! How about you?" Willow asked

"Uhhh not so much I have three THREE classes with Angel" I said angrily.

"Well look at the bright side, the teachers won't put you two together on any projects since every single teacher KNOWS that you two don't like each other." Willow said.

"Not liking each other is to little of a term to use, HATE is more accurate and anyways in P.E., the teacher always pairs us up because Mr.Clarkson said that the more we fight the better we'll compete with each other or something like that."

"Oh well you'll live through it like you always do." Willow said

"Yeah well I gotta go bells about to ring I'll See ya at lunch."

"See ya!"

As I walked in I was so happy I had science first, I didn't really want to see Angel yet. Ok maybe I'm not glad I have science first. I mean why do we have to dissect frogs on our first day! And they're still alive too...poor frogs.

"Hey Buffy" a dark haired boy sat next to me in class

"Hey Riley" Me and him have been friends for a while and I know he's been trying to get the nerve to ask me out.

"Do you want to be my partner in dissecting the frog?" he asked

" Sure." There was no one else in the room anyway but thank god the bell rang before we got a chance to start dissecting because the teacher went on and on. Ahh shit I have P.E. next.

I got dressed for P.E. and headed for the gym.

"Ok everyone I'm gonna pair you up and you and your partner will both climb the ropes that I have set up outside for you." Mr.Clarkson began and started naming people off. The two last people were me and Angel. "Buffy, you and Angelus are partners"

"What why do I always have to be partners with him!!" I yelled

"Yeah why do I always have to be with her!"

" Because you two work best together, believe it or not." Mr. Clarkson told us. "So deal with it!"

"Fine" I mumbled and dragged Angel outside.

" Lady's first" Angel said

"Oh thanks a bunch." I said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." and I started on climbing until I was a little more then halfway up and I felt the rope shake. I couldn't hold any longer and fell. It didn't hurt because the rope wasn't that tall and I heard Angel laughing.

"Looks like you didn't make it" he said still laughing a bit.

"Yeah" I mumbled and waited until he was about where I was and sped up the rope right next to him and shoved him off.

"Hey!" he said just as he landed

"Oh I'm sorry did I do that?" I grinned.

Uhhh finally the end of the day! And thank god me and Angel didn't talk to much in the other classes we had together well besides our usual smartass comments.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in

"Hi sweety how was your first day?" asked Joyce, my mom.

"Ugh" was all I could get out.

"Just what I thought" she said laughing " you had an ugh day."

Everyday after the first day of school I have a lazy day and go home and put on my fuzzy bunny Pj's and pig out in front of the t.v. and tomorrow I start to party!

"Oh honey?"

"Yeah mom"

"I just got a call from work and they need me." Joyce began "All through this year. Something about an art gallery needing work or something."

"All this year!?!?"

" Yeah and maybe you can go stay at your grandmas in LA or something cause I really don't want you to be here all by yourself."

"I'll be fine, just don't send me to LA!! I mean I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" I begged.

" Ha that's a laugh, you taking care of yourself. You could barely take care of your goldfish...I'm going to find someone don't you worry" Joyce said kissing me on the forehead.

(Over at Angels house)

"Hey mom I'm home!" Angel yelled through the house.

" Hey honey how was your day?" Mellisa, Angel's mom asked just getting off the phone

"It was fine. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh that was Joyce." Mellisa said. Angel had no clue how his mom and my mom can be such good friends when we hate each other to death, it's really odd.

"What did she want?" Angel asked

"Well Joyce is going to be out of town for the whole school year and she wanted to know if Buffy could stay here."

"WHAT?!?!" Angel yelled not being able to hold it in.

"She's staying and that's final, ." Mellisa said

Angel and I always acted like we actually liked each other in front of our parents just so they won't make a big deal out of us hating each other, I don't think it works. I'm pretty sure they know we hate each other.

"She's staying whether you like it or not and anyway, it'll let you two get to know each other better. Oh and you have to tell her tomorrow because Joyce figured you could tell her."

"Ahhh" Angel groaned. It would basically be just Angel and me in the house since most likely Angel's mom would end up going with my mom to help out with the gallery. Angel and I made a pact never EVER under any circumstances to tell our friends that our parents are friends. _I don't want to tell them she's staying over at my house a whole year even though she has gotten A LOT hotter over the summer_. Angel thought to himself. _Ahhh this was going to be a long LONG school year_.

(School)

"So your going to be home all by yourself all year!! That's great!!" Willow said excitedly walking to the school.

"Yeah I mean you can have parties and anything you want!" Cordelia said

"Yeah that's great B you can have a killer party with lots of hot guys!" Faith said

"guys?" Anya said just tuning in."What guys?"

"Well I gotta go to class I'll see you guys later." I said rolling my eyes at Anya

"bye" they all said in unison as announcements started for today.

**Attention Students the frogs from the Science room 115 are gone. Please notify the people in the office if you have any idea on who did it. Thank you.Attension Students! The frogs from room 115 are missing and if you have any idea who the culprit is please notify me in the office. Thank you.**

Why must people take the frogs? Well hey at least I don't have to dissect anything now and the frogs get to live. I thought as I opened my locker.

"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed making everyone in the hall turn their heads! "Ewww get them off!!" I yelled as frogs jumped on me. After most of the frogs jumped off I heard Angel and his gang laughing. "Angelus!!!" And everyone knows when I use his full name I am really pissed. " I can't believe you did that! You bastard" I yelled getting ready to slap him.

"Ahhh come on Buff it was just a joke." Angel said

"yeah well I'm getting sick of your jokes! I am soo gonna get you back for this!"

"Come on Buff can't you take a joke?" Xander said and I headed for him just about to slap him too when...

"Angelus, Buffy in my office please" Principal Snyder said

"Angel if I get in trouble I swear to god your going down!" Angel just simply rolled his eyes.

"Sit down" Snyder said as we got in his office "I'm sick of you two always at each others throats! I know you guys hate each other but tough, deal with it! You don't need to go around playing childish pranks on each other!" Snyder yelled.

"Well maybe if I wasn't in almost every single class with her it wouldn't be such a problem but since 5th grade she's been in almost every single class!!" Angel yelled at Mr. Snyder which didn't surprise me since he did it quite a lot. I have no idea why he hasn't been expelled yet. I can only wait for the day.

"I'll see what I can do about that now get back to class both of you and I don't want to be hearing about anything else you here me?"

"Yeah" we both said."

"And it just so happens we were both headed the same way towards Geography." Angel said.

The sad part is me and Angel only know each other in this class because everyone else in here was either younger or older or just plain weirdo geeks. We just got another assignment and I have no clue what to do!! Figures I'm lost in this class. I never get a good grade in this class. I am so lost. I groaned to myself.

"Need some help?" Angel asked me to my surprise.

"God yes I have no CLUE how to do this!" I groaned in frustration. He actually explained it nicely to me and now I'm wondering what he wanted.

Thank god the school days over and it was Friday! I thought as I walked to my locker.

"Hey B! What are you doing after school today with no parent?" Faith asked with the gang behind her.

"Uhh I don't know probably just sit around for a bit then I can get into partying!" I said giggling.(my mom left last night)

"Buffy?" Angel asked surprising me by talking to me in front of my friends and must have surprised them to by the look on their faces. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked

"Oh no! are you breaking up with me!?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." he said

"fine." I said and followed him somewhere where my friends couldn't hear.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Well you know how you're mom and my mom are friends?"

"Uhh yeah why" I said looking around making sure no one was listening.

"Well since your moms going to be gone she wants you to stay with us this year."

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled

"yes lets yell that a bit louder" he said sarcastically.

"Why would she do that to me?" I asked myself aloud

"Well maybe its cause we're are stupid and act nice around our parents." answering my question anyway. "So go get your stuff and your comin with me."

"I know we act nice around our parents but I was pretty sure they know we hate each other." I said

"I think they do know but I think their going to ignore it. So hurry up and go get your stuff."

"Ahhh fine just a minute. Oh and Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do our friends have to know I'm going to stay with you?"

"No" Angel said laughing

"good" I said walking back to my locker

"What did Angel want?" Willow asked

"uhh he wanted to see something for Geography homework." I lied

"Why did he ask you of all people for help?" Cordelia asked

"Because despite our hate for each other that class is full of people we don't talk to."

"Oooh."

"So you want to come over and study with all us girls tonight Buff?" Willow asked

"oh I don't know I don't really feel like it, I might though." I said because I didn't know if Angel's mom Mellisa would let me out the first day I was there. " I gotta go. See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

I walked over to Angels car hoping no one would notice me, I mean ME in Angel's car of all places. "Hey" I mumbled

"jeez sound so happy."

"Oh yes I am jumping for joy being in a car with you."

"Ok now Buffy being at my house there are going to be some rules which are pretty obvious, 1.We don't say a word to ANYONE that me and you are going to be living together for a year. 2. Whatever happens in the house stays in the house, we can't use that as blackmail or anything. And number 3. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine... deal?" he asked

"That's sounds great to me except one problem. What are we going to do if I want friends over?" I asked

" I'll just drive you back to your house. Is that ok?" he said

"yeah that's fine." I answered and turned on the radio. Angel gave me this 'what the hell are you doing look' "What like I'm going to sit in silence with you all the way to your house?" Angel just rolled his eyes. The song 'Candy shop' started to play.

"I hate this kind of music" Angel complained.

"Don't worry I do too. Good thing we have the same taste in music huh?" I said and flipped the radio off. I was actually surprised that me and Angel were getting along this well. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all.

**Please Review! It'll help me write! I also have another fic out if ya want to read it. It's called ****Can we just be friends** **I don't like it as much as I like this one but give me a brake it was my first fic! lol. Please review! Please Please Please! I'll die without it! (or I just won't write anymore) lol.**

**A/N: I decided to edit this chapter a bit. I didn't take to long on it but enough. I just thought I needed to changed some things. I might do it again later on but for now this will have to do. I didn't want to change to much. Please tell me if I should edit more. Well Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Mom!!" Angel yelled from downstairs. "Buffy's here!"

"Ooooh Buffy!!" Mellisa said and came and hugged me. "I'm soo glad you're here!""Angelus would you mind showing her to her room?"

"Fine" Angel mumbled and took up some of my bags "Here's your room" Angel said going into a pretty nice bedroom. "The bathrooms right there"

Holy shit!! They even have bedrooms with their own bathrooms. This is awesome!

"If you need anything my bedrooms right down the hall and my moms is right up the hall"

I nodded and put my stuff on the bed. "So what about school? I mean people are gonna notice you taking me to school."

"Nahh I doubt it and if they do we'll make up some lame excuse" Angel said

"yeah that's what your good at..lame excuses" I said giggling

"very funny, So what do you want for supper?" Angel asked

"you're asking me what I want to eat?" I asked surprised

"Well yeah, cause I mean, if we're going to be stuck with each other for a good full year we're going to have to learn how to get along."

"Chinese?" I asked and Angel nodded and walked downstairs to order.

After later after I got done putting my clothes away Angel yelled from downstairs.

"Buffy!! Suppers here!!" Angel yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back and went downstairs to see Angel and Melissa sitting at the table. I pulled a chair next to Angel

"So Buffy how's school going for you?" Melissa asked

"Just fine and dandy" I said grabbing some of my chicken "Oh and Angel do you think you could help me with my geography report?"

"Yeah" Angel nodded taking a bite.

"Buffy?" Melissa asked eating some rice

"hmm?"

"Why do you call him Angel and not Angelus like everyone else?" Melissa asked "you're the only one that does that and I've always been curious."

" I don't really know I just started calling him that one day." I said and could see Angel shaking his head at me. "What? It did just happen." I said to him.

"Ahh you two" Melissa said sighing and getting up "You two were so cute when you were younger, fought all the time, but it was so cute."

Later that night it was about 8:00 that night and I could already hear Angel on the phone in his room, just like a girl I thought. "Ok I'll meet you there...bye" Angel said form in his room.

"Who was that?" I asked stepping in the doorway of his room.

"no one" he said in a snotty tone

"ok jeez I was just asking"

"MOM!!" Angel yelled to his moms room

"what!?" she yelled back

"I"m going to the Bronze!!"

"Take Buffy with you!!" Melissa yelled again

"why?!?!"

"Because your not going to leave her in this house all alone I'm leaving for a while, I'm going to go help Joyce with that art gallery!"

I knew she was going to go end up helping my mom out.

Angel sighed and cursed under his breath

"come on, your friends are probably already there right?" he asked

"yeah" I sighed.

As we walked into the bronze I automatically saw my group sitting in the corner talking.

"Did Buffy and Angelus just walk in together?" Cordelia whispered as she saw me and Angel walk in. Willow just nodded. Me and Angel went our separate ways as I walked to my friends.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Buff, did you and Angelus come together?" Willow asked

"I saw him walking in and walked in with him" I said and Willow nodded.

"You guys aren't sleeping together are you?" Anya asked

"NO!!" I said and everyone laughed.

"So Buffy who are you asking to the Saity Hawkins Dance?(can't spell it.lol) Faith asked

"uhh I don't really know"

"well umm I think I'm going to ask...Spike" Faith spit out

"what?!" I asked amazed since me and Angel's group do NOT get along and everyone knows that. Me and Angel are of course the worst out of us all.

"Spike?!?" Willow said " I can't believe it! You guys would be a great couple. Maybe our group and Angelus's group can get together"

"uhhh no" I said laughing

"Why it wouldn't be that bad...I mean their all pretty nice well except to you anymore" Willow said

"Willow why do you want our group and his get together so ba..." I said and then it hit me "Well why DO you?" I said mockingly "is it cuz a certain ozzy person?"

"Oh my god you like Oz!!" Cordy said Willow blushed deep red

"Ha this is really good" Anya said " Now me and Xander don't have to hide our relationship anymore"

"YOU'RE WITH XANDER!" I said not believing this "And do you like Doyle now Cordy?" I said sarcastically but then Cordy blushed and looked away

"Sorry Buff but I think you're the only one that isn't with anyone in that group or doesn't want to be unless..." Faith said

"unless?"

"Unless you and Angelus get together" Faith said and everyone started laughing.

"Yeah right Angelus and Buffy? HA thats a laugh" Anya said snorting

" Plus I don't think I like Doyle that much well I do but I like someone else better." Cordelia said

"Who?" I asked

"Ummm I don't wanna tell"

"Ohh come one!"

"I'll tell you guys when the times right" Cordelia said

"Oh my god Angel you won't believe this" I said as I got into the car on the way home.

"hmm?"

"Guess who all of my friends like?" Angel gave me a puzzled look "Well Faith likes Spike, Willow likes Oz, and Anya IS going out with Xander. I mean come on when did all this happen?!"

"Are you serious" he asked and I shook my head "The guys like them all too"

"Are you serious?" I groaned

"All our friends are pairing off with each other...maybe me and you should" he grinned and elbowed me playfully

"ha ha very funny and anyways Cordelia doesn't like anyone well she does but she won't tell who"

"Thank god!" Angel said laughing

On Monday

Me and Angel have actually gotten along lately which is pretty cool I mean I made it through TWO days! I actually really like being around him which is also surprising. It's the first day me and Angel have gone to school together since the year-round move in and maybe, just maybe we won't fight as much as we use to.

"Buffy hurry up!!! We're gonna be late for school" Angel yelled from downstairs.

"I'm hurryin" I said applying the last of my makeup on.

"Finally" Angel said getting up from sitting at the table for over a half an hour now.

"Oooh my god" I said slowly as we got to school.

"what?" Angel asked

"look over at the table and you tell me"

Angel looked over and saw Faith, Cordelia, Anya, and Willow sitting at the table with Spike, Doyle, Xander, and Oz.

"Oooh my god" Angel said walking up. " What the hell do you think you guys are doing?"

"Umm sitting together" Cordelia said in a snotty tone and Angel looked at me like 'dear god Buffy do something'

"No I think Angel meant why are you guys sitting together." I said

"Well cause umm well we're all dating." Willow said.

"Except for me and Doyle of course." Cordelia said.

"You're what?" Angel asked disbelieving.

" I hope you mean in like a dating group or something, I know that would be nasty but at least its better than what I think your implying." I said

"Nope sorry B but we're dating as in Me and Spike, Willow and Oz, Anya and Xander. Looks like you and Angelus are numbered out. Sorry B" Faith said

"See I told you" I whispered to Angel but loudly enough they could hear

"Well how was I suppose to know they'd get together this soon" He whispered back

"I don't know your just suppose to know" I said and me and Angel walked off.

"Okk that was weird, what's their deal?" Cordelia said as we left

"I really don't know" Willow said

As I walked into class I noticed everyone just staring at me.

"What?" I asked and everyone started either laughing/giggling or whispering into each others ears and thats when I noticed what was on the chalkboard.

**Buffy Summers slept with Jack Lance!!!**

My eyes widened.Jack Lance is like the grossest guys in the school and now people are going to think I slept with him!

I know _exactly_ who was responsible with writing this on the board. I thought that maybe since we're living together he'd at least _try_and be nicer but once again I was wrong. I quickly erased what was on the board and was already thinking of something to do to that bastard.

"Buffy!!!" Willow yelled down the hall just as my class got over.

" I heard..is it true?" Willow asked about earlier today

"Willow!! How could that possibly be true? I'm still a virgin" I whispered the last part to her. That's something even Angel doesn't know and he knows everything about me.

"Yeah that's what I thought I mean I figured you as the type to wait til marriage or just become a nun or something." Willow said. What she said kinda hurt though, I mean I'm just waiting for the right person to come along and isn't it a good thing I don't jump every guy I see? It is good... right?

"Angel!!!" I yelled when I saw him down the hall

"Hello Buffster, what's shaking?" he said grinning

"Why did you write that?" I asked coldly

"Why do you sound so shocked? Just cause we have to live together doesn't mean anything changes, I mean at home it doesn't matter but at school we both still have our reputation to think about." He said

"Yeah I guess but you do realize I _will _be getting you back for that?"

"Countin on it" he said grinning and walking away down the hall.

Cordelia at Willows house. (This is just willow and Cordelia just so you know)

"So who do you like." Willow pleaded giving Cordelia the puppy face.

"Just this guy" Cordelia said

"And who is this guy? Well ok give me a hint by rating him. Popular, Middle, or low?" Willow asked

"Popular"

"I should have known that. Ok now what kinda of popular?"

"The most popular guy" Cordelia said sheepishly "And I'm Middle so I don't think he'd even take a second look at me"

"Wait a minute the most popular guy in school is Angelus and I don't think-" Willow didn't have to even finish here sentence cause her eyes told everything by how big they got "YOU LIKE ANGELUS!!!"

"Yeah..." Cordelia said slowly

"Are you gonna ask him out?"

"I don't know. I mean Buffy hates him and well you know his reputation as a player."

"Well maybe your different and who cares if Buffy hates him, its not her decision."

"Yeah I guess but still, he's so mean to her" Cordy said

"Yeah but they'll have to put that aside"

The next day at school I was still pissed at Angel and was thinking of doing something back to him. I don't know why this was bugging me so much I mean Angels done worse things to me before. I was thinking of a good plot when I heard someone yelling my name down the hall. I turned away and cursed silently as I saw Riley Finn running my way.

"Buffy I'm so glad I caught up to you" I smiled "Well I was wondering if maybe you want to go to the Bronze with me tonight?"

"The Bronze?" I asked "I don't think I can tonight, I have way to much homework to do" I lied right through my teeth. "Maybe some other time?" I said. I didn't want him to feel to bad because I mean he did finally get the nerves to ask me out.

"Yeah maybe some other time" he said and turned around. I mean I liked the guy but I don't think I could possibly ever go out with him, I just simply didn't like him like that. I walked into my science class and as usual was the first one there, no wonder I was a geek but it gave me the perfect time to write what I wanted to on the whiteboard.

**Angelus slept with Jane o'reilly and she said he was bad in bed... now what does that tell you?**

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote this cause Jane O'Reilly was the most hated girl and geekiest girl in the school, besides me that is. I mean I wasn't that geeky but the only reason people stopped calling me a freak was cause I became friends with Cordelia and you just didn't call a friend of Cordelia's a geek cause that might make _her _look bad.

I went and walked around cause it would be stupid of me to be at the crime seen when people saw the board. Just then I saw Angel walking towards me.

"Nice little note on the board" Angel said bitterly "I'll get you back"

"yup...sure Angel"

I am SO SOOO sorry it took me this long to update. I kinda got obsessed with Star Wars after the 3rd one came out. I know bad excuse and I'm sorry. And I would have updated WAY soon except I've been having trouble updating since they changed the thinger. Its annoying me! And it wouldn't let me put my email address so I couldn't have someone email me. I am getting really REALLY annoyed. I'll try and update sooner. I promise!

Thanks To All My Reviewers:

**krissy**

**buff**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**crystalix**

**hayley:** Don't worry I'm not having them get together quite yet and more pranks to come.

**mz.sarJe**

**magicalspirit**: Yeah I've read a lot of those kinds of stories too and this one will probably be one of those but theres no project and its gonna take WAY longer than a day, yeah I luv those stories to thats why I'm writing one.lol.

**buffynangelforever**

**vanillagigglez**

**IsabelGuerin08**

**Lyger11**

**urangel:** Thanks a bunch for your compliments

**EmmieLou555**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: How can you hate someone you love?**

**Rating: Pg-13 or T(whatever) may get rated R haven't decided yet.**

**Pairings: B/A, C/D, W/O, F/S, A/X may have others.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything! (wish I did...but I don't) Everything belongs to Joss.**

**Spoilers: There is none...I think anyway.**

**Feedback: Please! It helps me write.**

**Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus** **O'Conner have always hated each other since 5th grade** **but it just so happens that Buffy and Angelus's family are really close so when Joyce has to go out of the country Buffy has to stay at Angelus's for a whole school year. Buffy's kinda a geek except shes friends with Cordelia and Angelus is really popular. Everyone knows that they hate each other even the teachers but what does everyone do when they find out their hate has turned into love. Can they deny their love forever or will they not risk losing their reputation?**

**Ch. 3!**

It was now Thursday and Angel still hasnt' done a thing to me which got me a little worried to be honest. Me and Angel haven't really talked to much at home but we've been getting along great but yet at school it was a death zone. I actually kinda like him at home. I mean I always sorta like liked him which I would never admit to ANYONE. At school that morning I sat at the table and noticed Cordelia and Willow whispering to each other.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked and saw their annoyed expression "Did I interrupt something?"

"Can you keep a secret Buff?" Cordelia asked me

"you know I can"

"I'm gonna tell you who I like and you have to **promise **you won't get mad"

"I promise." I said

"Well I like Angelus" Cordelia said

"ANGELUS!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me "I'm sorry but why WHY Angelus?" I said quieter this time.

"I don't know he's sweet and stuff" Cordelia said giggling and I made a disgusted noise

"Honestly Buffy what is it you hate him about so much?" Willow asked

"everything" I mumbled .To be perfectly honest I was well..jealous. I couldn't' help it! I've known him forever! Ahh this got me so mad that if this wasn't Angelus I would think I loved him. But that was a big laugh. I hated him but did I hate him so much that I fell in love with him? Haha I think I'm going crazy cause there is NO possible way I could ever love a monster like that.

"Are you gonna ask him to the Saity Hawkins dance?" I asked Cordy.

"Yeah I think...Will you ask him for me Buff? Or should I ask him myself? I don't know!"

"So who are you gonna ask Buffy?" Willow asked ignoring Cordy's questions.

" I think I'm gonna ask out Riley" I said

"Riley?...ok but I thought you didn't like him." Willow said

"I don't but who else would I ask?"

"Oooooooohhh How about Parker?" Cordelia asked

"uhh I don't know cuz I mean Parker does kinda have a rep of being a player so I think I'm gonna stick with Riley." "Ahhh that was the bell, I better get going to Science!" I said fake pouting.

"Ok Cya around Buff" Willow said waving goodbye.

"Hey Buffy!" Riley said walking up to me.

"Hey Riley."

"Ready to finally dissect a frog?" he asked

"uhhh I guess since it did take him a while just to go through the 'process' of going through how to do it."

"Ok who's dissectin first?" I asked hoping it wasn't me.

"I will" Riley said I think he was trying to be manly cause I think I actually saw him puff out his chest.. Kinda funny.

After he got done it was my turn. I groaned as I took the scalpel.

"Ok class don't forget to look at the organs as your doing this." Mr. Jakobsen said

"ahhh!" I screamed as some guts flew at me.

"Miss Summers are you ok?"

"Yeah" I mumbled and looked around, I didn't think Angelus was in this class but there he was.

"Angelus what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I had to go to this class for today for some reason which I forgot already, and Buffy? You got something in your hair." Angel said grinning I put my hand to my head and pulled out a frog liver.

"Ewww... you bastard" I said and grabbed the whole frog and dropped the open part on his head."

"Buffy!" Angel said standing up dropping the frog.

"Buffy! Angelus! Go to the office now!" Mr Jakobsen said pointing his finger to the door.

"Sorry Riley" I mumbled as I walked out of the classroom with Angel

"Why did you do that!" I asked as soon as we got out into the hall. "You know how long it'll take me to get this out of my hair!"

"Ooh you poor hair, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MINE!" Angel yelled "And I only put a little in you hair!"

"Ahhh" I walked faster until we got into the principals office

"Sit down you two." I heard Snyder say and I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty. "I really don't know what to do about you two, your always ALWAYS at each others throats, since the day Buffy started highschool!" Snyder said

"ahhh" I groaned as we walked out the door

"its all your fault ya know? You HAD to make a seen putting the frog in my hair." Angel said

"its all MY fault?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe him! "I wouldn't have even put the frog in your hair if you wouldn't have flung frog organs at my head!"

"Ok ok no need to get angry, there will be plenty of that for next time we're in there." Angel mumbled the last part.

Me and Angel didn't say another word to each other all day in school which I wasn't complaining I was still mad about earlier.

"Buffy!" I heard willow yell from down the hall

"yeah?"

"Was that you and Angelus in the hallway yelling in like first period?" She asked

"you heard?" I said sheepishly

"yeah I think the whole school did but no one said anything except " there go's Angelus and Buffy again" it was kinda funny"

"yeah it was hilarious" I said sarcastically

"So what did you two do this time?" Willow asked

"he flung frog guts at me so I put the whole frog on his head, guts and stuff going on top of his head"

Willow smiled and rolled her eyes

"Buffy!" Cordelia said walking up to us. "I heard you and Angelus yelling at each other in the hall ways! What about this time?"

"Ahhh Willow I need to remember not to underestimate it when you say the 'whole' school heard us" I said as I told Cordelia what happened.

"Are you guys going to the bronze tonight?" Cordy asked

"uhh yeah I am." I said

"yup, Oz has a gig at the bronze tonight."

"You and Oz make the perfect couple!" Cordy said "Did you ask him to the Saity Hawkins dance? I mean I know it's not for a while but still you want to get a head start."

"Yeah I asked him and he said yes!"

"So Cordy, who are you askin and when?" I asked Cordelia

"I'll ask Angelus to go to the Bronze tonight and I'll ask him if he wants to go with me to the dance then."

"Yeah I think I'll be askin Riley soon" I said. I didn't really want to go with Riley but I couldn't think of anyone else except I could feel that jealous streak in me of Cordelia and Angel. I mean I didn't like Angel that way but still, I don't want Cordelia to have him, she gets everything! "Speaking of Riley there he is now, I'm going to go ask him to the Bronze tonight ok? See ya guys later" I said walking off. Riley wasn't that bad but I know it wont' last, I could never love him, he just didn't have any excitement.

"Can you believe Buffys asking Riley?" Willow said as I walked off

"I know! I don't really like him but I don't think Buffy has a chance with a lot of guys and to be honest when she first moved here I thought I would have to compete for my popularity cause I mean she is very beautiful." Cordelia said

"Yeah I thought she was going to be real popular to but then again I think she could be but Angelus kinda stands in the way of that."

"Oh yeah, Angelus I forgot about that...how could I forget that?" Cordelia said giggling.

"Forget what?" Angelus said finally appearing from behind the girls

"Angelus" Cordelia said breathlessly but Angel didn't even give her a glance. "Oh nothing"

"Buffy going to ask Riley to the dance, its kinda funny in a weird way" Willow said

"Yeah she hasn't had many boyfriends thanks to somebody that always says rumors about her" Cordelia said playfully slapping Angel.

"So the Buffsters asking out Fish Boy?" Angel said grinning "Oh this is good" he said and walked away.

"Riley!" I yelled

"Yeah?"Riley said turning around

"I was wondering if you want to go the Bronze tonight? You know since I couldn't go last time you asked?" I saw Riley's eyes light up as I said this.

"Uhhh yeah yeah sure. When do you want me to pick you up?" he asked

"uhh how about eightish?" I said and walked off.

"Ahhh!" I groaned to myself trying to find something to wear.

knock knock "yeah?" I asked

"Whats ya doin Buffster?" Angel asked standing in front of my doorway

"Trying to find something to wear tonight for Riley and should you be getting ready for Cordelia?" I asked grinning

"Just wearing same 'ol same ol'" he said laughing.

"ahhh" I groaned again and held up two dresses for Angel to look at, a pale blue dress or a bright red one with a little more cleavage showing.

"Blue" he said. It had no back and just straps and went low in the front but not to low and went a little over my knees and I picked up my pale blue shoes.

"Should I have a necklace or no necklace?" I asked

"none" he said not looking at the place I meant for him to be looking but me being stupid and all didn't notice. "Want me to give you a lift?" he asked

"uhh no Riley's coming to pick me up and plus your picking up Cordelia so wouldn't look right"

"oh yeah well I'll see ya later"

"See ya" I said starting to apply my makeup "ahh shit!" I said thinking that I told Riley I would meet him at MY house.

"ANGEL!" I said yelling for him

"What?" Angel asked seeming a little annoyed

"Can you take me to my house pronto?" I said hurridly

"uhh yeah why"

" I told Riley to pick me up at my house"

"You're an idiot" Angel said as we were driving to my house

"yeah I'll have to agree with you there"

"no don't cause that takes out all the fun of insulting you" he said grinning

"goodbye Angelus" I said getting out of the car " I think you're the idiot" I said

"Ahhh you know you love me" he said grinning and driving away just as Riley was getting here.

"Oh was I late?" Riley asked looking at his watch

"no I just came outside cause it was hot in my house." I said giving him a bright smile.

Once we were at the Bronze I spotted Cordelia & Angel with Oz & Willow, Faith & Spike and Xander & Anya and poor little Doyle with some blonde chick that looked like a prostitute, oh oops nevermind that was just Darla, well same difference anyway I guess.

"Hey you guys" I said

"Hey" they all said

" Guess what Buffy?" Cordelia whisperd to me

"hmm?"

"Angelus said yes!" she said excitedly

"So you and him are like a couple now?"

"Duh" she said

"Do you want something to eat or drink Buffy?" Riley asked

"uhh yeah a Pepsi please?" I said and Riley walked off

"Fish boy eh Buff?" Angel said laughing and shaking his head "You have stooped low"

"shut up Angel"

" I'd watch out if I were you Buff"

"Why?"

"Riley's a secret type of player" Angel said "And people couldn't give that a different name, the idiots."

"he's a what?" Cordelia asked

" A secret player, its just a player but all the girls are like 'oh no! not the sweet little innocent Riley" Angel said moving his hand in a gay way.(on purpose that is).

" Nahh Riley wouldn't"Willow said

"aha! See that just what every other girl does." Angel said "and plus Buffy's blonde."

"Yeah players usually want blondes" I said sighing and flipping my hair "Angel how come your with Cordy then?"

"Haha very funny" he said

" Well if Riley was a player he wouldn't want Buffy, her boobs aren't big enough" Cordelia said

I couldn't believe she was being such a bitch. I could see Angel was surprised to my how his eyes got bigger. "And don't players want non-virgins?" "Cordelia asked

"well yeah but whats that have to do with Buffy?" Angel asked

"Well she is a virgin Angelus" Cordelia said and I could have slapped her so hard right there.

"You're a virgin Buff?" Angel asked surprised which I was surprised he was surprised if that made any sense.

"Whoa B I never knew and all those times I talked about sex, I could have scared you!" Faith said

"Thanks for telling everyone Cordy" I said bitterly and all Cordelia did was give me a snotty grin.

"Got your Pepsi Buffy" Riley said just coming back

"lets go" I said grabbing his and leaving

"I'm sorry Riley" I said quietly in the car " I wanted us to have a good time so I could ask you something"

"What did you want to ask?" Riley asked

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I asked hopefully so I wouln't have to go alone. I wish the girls weren't the ones asking because now I know how the guys feel.

" uhh sure" Riley said casually but I could tell he was really REALLY happy cause he leaned over and kissed me and not a peck but a kiss kiss tounge and all but when I was kissing him something was missing but maybe if I worked hard enough I could come to love Riley. I read this magazine where it said that there is no reason for divorces because you can learn to love people and thats what I'm going to do with Riley. Even if it kills me.

To top off the wonderful day I had to walk back to Angel's house. I was going to just stay home but I decided Angel would get really mad at me.

"Willow called your cellphone" Angel said as I walked in " I didn't answer it"

I just snatched my cell phone and went upstairs and got into bed to ashamed to look at him and I shouldn't even be ashamed for being a virgin but Cordelia had to say something and make me feel that way. I shut the door when I heard Angel walking upstairs.

knock knock "go away" I said but to Angel that always means to come in so he came in.

"Whats up?" he asked

"nothing" I mumbled

"Look, Cordelia shouldn't have said that, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin, I'm actually kind of jealous of you and oh my god did I just say aloud that I was jealous? Wow" he said

I chuckled at him

"why would you be jealous?" I asked

"Because your waiting for you perfect person, someone you love when I just did it with the first person that would." he said chuckling "And you can never get that back"

" It's just they always make fun of me and say that I'll be a virgin forever and they say I'm just gonna be a nun"

"A nun!You! A nun!" Angel said laughing

"Why is it so hard to see me as a nun?"

"Well your not that religeous Buff and to be a nun you have to be religeous." he said laughing

"bastard" I said laughing "How come your so nice here and at school your such a jackass?" I asked

"Because at school me and you are spose to hate each other, its our reputation we have to live up to it and here I can like you IF I want but that doesn't mean I like you cause...I still hate you" he said grinning

"Thanks, I hate you too." I said grinning

"yeah yeah, goodnight" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Night"

Me and Angel always did that every time I spent the night at his house as a kid. The only reason we did it was because we always saw people kissing and as little kids we wanted to do it to, my parents always thought it was cute but me and Angel thought we were being serious. Kinda funny when I think about it but it stuck with us anway, for some unknown reason. It really is kinda funny because we hate each other. I don't actually HATE him because I really like him when we go to family stuff and our families are really close so they always invite each others families and their hoping that someone will marry someone so we can actually be related or tied up somehow and the runners up so far are me and Angel...never gonna happen. They all think it will happen because we act like we like each other in front of them but supposively when we were younger we always fought. because we've known each other since we were babbies. Must have fought over a rattle or something, I know almost everything about him but oh well my sister in LA with dad likes Angel so maybe those two can hook up, she's only like 4 years younger. I know one thing for sure though, me and Angel will NEVER EVER be married.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled the next day of school

"Hey" I mumbled back. I was kinda mad at her for the whole Bronze thing and that she didn't stick up for me but she'll probably apologize any minute.

"Did you hear a new guys in school?" she asked What happened to my apology?

"Uhh no"

"oh well, his name is Thomas, I think" she said

I take it there is no apology. "Thats nice" I said

"Are you still mad about the whole Bronze thing?" she asked like she was the one annoyed

"no"

"good, cause it's no big deal anyway" Willow said that just ticked me off NO BIG DEAL I mean come on she humiliated me in front of all my friends including Angel and I never wanted him to know, and surprisingly he's been the nicest about it so far.

"Yeah it is a big deal Willow!" I said frustrated

"not really"

"I was her friend and she made fun of me!"

"Well if you feel that way, sorry I wouldn't know what it feels like to be made fun of for being a virgin" Willow said getting mad at me

"yeah because you jumped on the first guy that gave you shit about how he cares so deeply about you and where's he at now? Huh? Cause I know Oz wasn't your first" I said angrily.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, lets just forget about it ok?" Willow said and I could tell she was hurt by my words.

"forget about what?" Angel said from behind Willow

"nothing" I mumbled

Me and Willow just forgot about the whole fight and I haven't talked to Cordelia all day so far, I was trying to avoid her cause I don't think I could take her snotty little grin of hers and I still haven't seen the new kid, I take it Angel hasn't either cause he asked me about it in our last class.

It was lunch time and I was just sitting with Willow and Faith, we didn't know where everyone else was until I heard someone from behind me.

"Hey Buff, long time no see" At first I was like who the hell is talking to me and then I turned around and saw my old friend Thomas O'Conner.

"Tom!" I squealed and turned around to hug him.

"Hey Buff, how've ya been?" Tom asked

"fine, how've you been?" I asked

"ahh its been ok"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my mom transfered me over here for a bit because she wanted to come see Angelus's mom but obviously she's not home on another 'business thing'" Tom said

"have you seen Angel yet?" I asked

"uhh no I didn't even know if he came to this school but now that I've see you I know he's here" Tom said laughing

"Come on lets go find him, I think he's in the library with everyone else because he forgot to do yet another assignment." I said dragging him away

"wait B, you know this guy?" Faith asked

"yeah..."

"How do you know him?" Willow asked

"He's Angel's cousin! So yeah of course I know him" I said walking away

" How would she know Angel's cousin?" Willow whispered to Faith

"Beats me."

Thank you all my reviewers:

**Seed-of-Flame: **Thanks for your compliment and I'm glad this is one of your favs! Lol

**Julia: **Thanks for your compliment

**buff**

**s..: **I know I haven't read to many B/A love fics either for a while, and I love them! Lol that's why I decided to write one.

**Vanillagigglez: **I know I tend to rush my chapters, I had people tell me that on my other fic too. Lol. I'll try

**Regan**

**Almost Angelic: **Yeah I don't like it when they have it Angel said and stuff I would rather it have someone specifically like Angel's Pov. So sorry thats the way it is.

**Urangel: **Don't worry Buffy will get with someone and you won't exspect it or maybe you will it depends if your stupid or not. lol and don't worry there will be plenty of jealousy going around

**Crystalix**

**Magicalspirit: **Yeah I did kinda just pair them all off but is what I'm saying is that they all kinda liked each other before but their gangs are spose to hate each other and now they got the guts to get with each other but I'm really just trying to pinpoint the story on Angel and Buffy so that's why I didn't really exsplain it to much.

**Mea**

**buffynangelforever**

**cherrygrl**

**spikez-babe91: **Don't worry there will be more pranks to come ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4!**

"I can't believe you're actually here!" I said excitedly to Tom as we walked down the hall to find Angel.

"I know it'll just be like old times eh Buff?" Tom said laughing, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I don't understand how she knows him and it's bugging me!" Willow whispered to Faith, who were following behind me and Tom.

"I know how would she know Angelus's cousin?" Faith whispered back.

We walked into the library to see Cordelia leaning in and giggling at Angel with Xander and Anya, Spike, Doyle, and Oz sitting and doing their homework. I tapped Angel on the shoulder and he jumped and looked to the right but I was on the left.

"hey Angel!" I said cheerfully

"What are you doing Buffy" Angel said acting irritated.

" You'll never guess who the new kid is!" I said excitedly and sat down next to him.

"I don't really care now go away" he said obviously annoyed

" You don't care about your own cousin?" Tom asked from behind him.

"Tom!" Angel said and turned around to hug him. " I can't believe you're here!"

" I know neither can I and I can't believe you and Buffy haven't changed a bit, still after each other's throats." Tom said laughing " So Angelus what are you doing after school?"

"Uhh nothing so far, why?"

"Well I want to do something with you since its been forever, so I'm coming over, I would ask you to come to my house but nothings unpacked yet really so I'm coming to your house." Tom said smiling.

"Yeah thats ok, my moms gone on another stupid 'business trip'."

"And I guess I'll see you there to Buff." Tom said

Everyone all had puzzled looks on that last comment "Buffy at Angelus's house? Ha thats a laugh." Anya said laughing.

"Yeah Buffy would never be caught dead at Angelus's" Willow said laughing

"What she's been over there before" Tom said and everyone looked at me.

"Only once because my mom and his mom had to 'talk' to each other" I said hurridly.

"But-" Tom began but I cut him off by giving him a shutup look and we all walked out of the library.

"I don't want Buffy at Angel's house" Cordelia whispered to Willow on the way out.

"Why you have nothing to worry about, its Buffy and Angelus, they hate each other as much as possible and since when did you start calling Angelus Angel?" Willow asked

"What I'm not allowed to call him Angel?" Cordelia snapped " Buffy's not the only one that can call him Angel."

"Are you jealous of Buffy?" Willow asked giggling

"no it's just...I don't trust her and we're going over to Angel's house later on after school because there's no WAY I'm leaving Buffy with Angel." Cordelia said

"Listen Cordy, I don't think there's anything to worry about with Buffy and Angelus, believe me."

(After school in the parking lot)

"Hey guys!" Tom yelled at us.

"Hey Tom!" I said getting into Angel's car.

"I brought my car so I'll meet ya at your house ok?" Tom said

"ok see ya." Angel said

Just about the same time we got to Angel's house, Tom came jumping out of his car.

"Now we have TONS to catch up on!" Tom said putting his arm around me and Angel "And what was that whole ordeal with Buffy wouldn't be caught dead at Angelus's house and you've only been here once when your living here!"

"Well they don't know I'm living here."I began

"And they don't know that our families are friends and they think me and Buffy only have known each other since 5th grade." Angel said

"And they think we hate each other." I said

"Think?" Angel said

"OK ok either way we still hate each others guts." I said rolling my eyes

"That's right." Angel said grinning and messing up the top of my hair.

I shrieked and ran past them into the house.

"My god has she gotten hotter." Tom said after I was inside "Don't you think?"

Angel just shrugged

"ahhh come on Angelus you know she is, just cause you hate her doesn't mean she can't be hot cause I mean look at that ass." Tom said and Angel just looked at him funny. "You know I'm right."

"Ok I will admit she is hot but that doesn't change anything." Angel said

"It surprises me that a hot girl like that doesn't dress like she thinks she's hot, when some girls that aren't as hot dress like they are, I like that about Buffy. I should have known you'd be going out with some hotsy totsy ditz that dresses like a whore." Tom said laughing

Angel just glared as he walked into his house to see Buffy watching Spongebob.

"Spongebob?" Angel asked

"Yeah...you like it too Angel don't tell me you don't cause just this morning you were watching Spongebob and eating fruitloops." I said grinning

"Yeah I like cartoons but we're not watching it now." he said trying to take the remote.

"No!" I screached and tried to take it away and pretty soon Angel was on top of me holding my hand above my head and my forearm of the other one that had the remote in its hand.

"If you let go of my hands you know I'll get away." I said grinning and looking into his eyes to see him grinning, god I could get lost in his eyes.

"You guys are idiots." Tom said watching us fight for the remote.

"Tom quick take the remote!" Angel said

Tom just laughed "This is between you and Buffy." he said just as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Cordelia, Willow, Faith" Tom said grinning. Faith came because she said she had nothing else to do. "Come on in." he said and they all stopped in their tracks when they saw Angel on top of Buffy on the floor in front of the tv but to stunned to say anything.

"Don't make me do it." Angel said

"Do what?" I asked knowing I had won or thinking.

"This" he said and started to tickle me and he quickly took the remote and got up holding the remote above his head. " I am good!" Angel said and turned around to see Cordelia, Willow and Faith and he quickly put the remote to his side. "Cordelia, Willow, Faith what are you guys doing here?" he asked as I took the remote from his hand and turned it back to Spongebob. Angel shot me a glare but quickly looked back at Cordelia.

"We just thought we'd stop by and try to get to know Tom a bit more since he's your cousin and all." Cordelia said

"oh."Thats all Angel could say

"Hey I have an idea." Tom said "I've been wanting to go to this amusement park, and I don't know what it's called but it's somewhere in Minnesota."( a.n. I don't know if there's actually a park, I just made it up and I live in Iowa so I'll be going by how AdventureLand is. Now get readin.)

"Uhh one problem Tom, school?" I said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Yeah I know but we can have our moms give us a note that excuses us for a bit." he said

"I'm in" Angel said and Willow and all of them nodded

"uhh I don't know cause that will be a lot of makeup work and I don't know if I want to miss it." I said

"who said you were going anyway?" Cordelia said in a snotty voice.

"Of course Buffy's going, it's tradition for me, Buffy, and Tom to go at least once a year." Angel said "I'm going to go call my mom and ask if she can send me a note."

I just started to watch tv again hoping they wouldn't ask about Angel's little slip up comment. I knew they all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Hey mom" Angel said talking to his mom on the phone.

"Hey honey, how is everything?" she asked

"Just fine, you having fun?"

"If you call work fun." Mellisa said laughing. "How's Buffy?"

"She's fine."

"I take it you guys are getting along just fine."

"Oh yeah just wonderful." Angel said sarcastically but she didn't seem to notice.

"Good"

"Hey mom I was wondering if you could send me a note to leave school for a couple of days."

"Why?" Mellisa asked suspiciously, her son has been notorious for making up excuses just to get out of school.

"Tom just came in town for a while and he wants us all to come to an amusement park but it just happens to be in Minnesota."

"Minnesota!" she exclaimed. "Do you realize you live in California, I mean Minnesota's quite a ways a way."

"Yeah but I'll be with Tom, Doyle, Oz, Xander, Spike, Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, Anya, and Faith."

"Buffy's going?" Mellisa said hopefully

"Yes mom, she's coming." he said sounding annoyed.

"She's not driving is she?"

"No." Angel said laughing.

"Ok, I'll send a note, be good Angelus, you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah." he said rolling his eyes even if she couldn't see him.

"Can I speak with Buffy for a moment?"

"Yup just a sec."

"BUFFY?" Angel yelled from the kitchen

"What!" I yelled

"Come here!"

"What?" I said as I got into the room.

"My mom wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Buffy sweety how are you?"

"Good."

"You and Angelus been getting along?" she asked

"uhh yeah pretty good." I said

"good well you know the whole amusement park thing?"

"Yeahhh." I said slowly

"Well, your mom just left but-."

"Left?" I asked puzzled

"oh yeah she and your father are on a business trip with us, we got the same assignment and I'll talk to her about the amusement park and I'll send you her exscuse when I send mine for Angelus's, that sound good to you?"

"Yup."

"Ok well you and Angelus have fun."

"We will." I said not totally sure if that was the truth or not.

"Bye."

"Bye"

"So what did your mother say Buff?" Angel asked when I got into the room.

"Oh she's sending a note."

"Cool, then we can leave on Saturday and be back in a couple of days." Tom said "You guys better ask and tell the guys if you see em."

(Half and hour later)

We were all sitting around, Cordelia just happened to be leaning into Angel. I don't know why it was irritating me so much. I think it's just cause it's Cordelia and I don't want to see her happy and have a boyfriend..I want a boyfriend! I mean usually I'm fine not having one but now that Cordelia has a boyfriend even if he is some sort of a player. I mean I know I like Angel more than I like to admit but not in a boyfriend way so don't be getting any ideas, but then there's always Tom. He's cute with his dark hair, dark eyes, pretty tall and he does have a great personality... maybe I can try and give it a shot. Well we have a couple days before we leave for Minnesota to flirt with him at school and in the car on the way there. Yes, thats perfect.

"I'm bored." I finally said

"ahh I know there's nothing to do." Angel said while running his fingers through Cordelia's hair.

"We could go to the Bronze?" Faith said

"Yeah, well I'm going to go home and change my clothes." Willow said

"So am I." Cordelia said getting up and giving Angel one last kiss.

"Same here." Faith said.

"See you." they all said walking out leaving Buffy, Tom, and Angel.

"I'm going to go change." I said walking upstairs

Angel watched me as I went up but I didn't notice, but Tom did.

"You like her." Tom said as I was out of ear shot.

"Who? Cordelia? Yeah I do she's my girlfriend" Angel said with a 'duh' look.

"No you idiot, Buffy!" Tom said and Angel just laughed

"Are you serious? Buffy? Uhh no ha ha no she's well she's Buffy and well we kind of don't like each other so I don't think thats possible." Angel said "Why so curious all the sudden that you think ME of all people would like Buffy?" Angel said raising his eyebrows accusingly.

"I don't like her." Tom said sheepishly

"Tom?"

"Ok ok I like her but I really don't think she would even look twice at me." Tom said walking off into the kitchen "At least not with you around." he mummbled. Tom always as a hunch that Buffy had a little crush on Angel and he still did.

"Well I'm not standing in your way." Angel yelled from in the living room.

(Back upstairs)

I decided on a red long sleeved shirt that dipped pretty low with just regular kind of tight blue jeans, I figured I would wait to wear sexy clothes for Tom at school. I grinned as I thought of that.

I came downstairs to hear Angel and Tom arguing about something.

"Well I'm not standing in you way." I heard Angel say until he saw me coming down the stairs.

"You ready?" he asked

"yup."

"Well lets go." Tom said walking past us out the door.

**Sorry its been taking me sooo long to update! It might take me a bit to have ch. 5 up because I'm going to try and have all my chapters or at least some written ahead because at the moment I have none of ch.5 finished. I know I'm sorry its been hard to write with the new Harry Potter book out (which I've been finished with for a couple of days now) And my current obsession with Star Wars and I have a book to read in that too. I'll try and hurry. Review please! And I wouldn't mind some ideas too. If you don't like where I'm heading with this story by all means go ahead and yell at me. Don't forget to Review!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**pinkyblue-ice: **more will come

**IsabelGuerin8888**

**mea:** Glad it made you laugh ;) lol

**buff**

**Spikez-babe91: **I know I love sweet bits too.lol

**Seed-of-Flame: **Frogs are evil:) Do you think Buffy's going to get caught?lol

**Julyhearts**

**Blood Roses18**

**Regan**

**Katty**

**lessthanangelic1**

**nicole:** I really like your idea. I'll probably tweak it a bit though, you never know how I could use it. Lol Thanks!

**s..**

**buffynangelforever**

**IrishAngel248**

**nonsda05**

**Vanillagigglez**: I know I usually like Cordelia but you need a bitch in every story ;) lol

**lena**

**buffangel23: **Thanks for all you compliments. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5!**

(In the car)

"Buffy what are you doing?" Angel asked

"looking to see if I smeared my eyeliner, I think I did a minute ago when I rubbed my eye."

"And why were you rubbing your eye?"

"I'm kind of tied." I answered

"Then why are you coming?"

"Because I feel like it ok?" I said

"ok ok no need to get fussy." Angel said grinning and I just stuck out my tounge

"Angel, Buffy don't be fightin to much tonight, lets just have fun ok?" Tom said from the back seat.

"Yeah yeah." Me and Angel said in unison.

"We're here." Angel said

We walked in and saw Cordelia at a table whearing this slutty red dress that showed waaayyy to much but then again what can you expect from Cordelia.

"Hey you guys." I said

"hey Buff." Willow said scooting over so I could sit.

"You want to come over after we leave here?" Willow asked me.

"Yeah sure." I knew Angel heard so he wouldn't ask questions later.

"Ok I thought this would be fun but it just happens to be another place to be bored." Faith said

I couldn't help but watch Cordelia on Angel's lap kissing him.

"Could you guys please take that somewhere else, your always kissin each other." Willow said.

"Yes we can, lets go dance Cordy." Angel said giving a half smile, you rarely ever saw him give a real smile, it was always half of one. Everyone knew if Angel smiled smiled it was cause it was really really funny or he liked you and I haven't seen him do that with Cordelia, there's still hope. Wait a minute hope for what? I honesly had no clue what I was thinking these days.I watched as she danced real close to Angel rubbing his chest a bit. Then I realised me and Tom were the only ones not dancing everyone else had gotten up.

"Just leaves you and me Buff, wanna dance?" Tom asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said smiling suddenly wishing I would have worn something sexier.

Later on that night we were all sitting around when my 'boyfriend' came up.

"Hey Buffy." Riley said

"hi Riley."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you but I didn't know your number and I figured since we're going out you'd give it to me?" he asked hopefully

I heard Angel snigger and Cordelia slap him playfully across the chest. "Sure, my cellphone is 555-295-3441.(I think that's suppose to be a fake number.lol)

"Thanks, I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah sure." I said giving a fake smile as he left.

"Boyfriend?" Tom asked obviously dissapointed but oblivious to me.

"Yeah..." I said. Ok I know I said I could learn to love Riley but now I just don't know. I mean there's Riley and there's Tom. I guess getting together with Tom would please my mom. But Riley's not all that bad. Ahhh I'll just give it a while and see who I end up liking better. I don't know if I could ever end up loving either but there's no one else I could see myself loving.

"Forgot to tell him Buff?" Angel said grinning.

"Shut up Angel, it just slipped my mind."

"Lets go Angel." Cordelia said seductively. When Cordelia said Angel even well Angel looked at her funny.

"You call him Angel now Cordelia?" I said grinning.

"Yeah, your not the only one who can call him Angel." Cordelia said

"I figured you would be calling him something like Angie by now." I said

"Are you jealous? Do you want a nickname too? Well I can start calling you Boo again." Angel said and walked off with Cordelia, I through a french fry at him but then I starting wishing I would have put ketchup on it first.

Boo was a name my mom had always called me, I mean it is a common nickname but my mom used to also add in Buffyboo which I am glad Angel didn't mention cause if he did I do have stories on him. I thought smiling evilly in my mind.

"You want to go to Buff?" Willow asked

"Yeah." I said grabbing my purse off the chair next to me.

"Bye Tom, bye you guys." I added hoping Tom would notice I said him individually.

"Ahh Angel and Cordelia are annoying me so much!" I said as soon as me and Willow were in the car to her house.

"I know Cordelia is being a bitch to you, I've noticed it lately." Willow said "But you and Angel are they same." she added smiling.

"Yeah I guess but she doesn't need to be a bitch just cause she's dating a bastard of a boyfriend." I said irritated. Willow chuckled at me. "So Will tell me, what's been going on between you and Oz?"

"Nothin much really, but I have to tell you something Buffy, I think he's the one." Willow said.

"I never thought I'de say that but here I am saying it."

"Wow, That's great Willow, I really don't think Riley could ever be the one." I said doubtfully.

"Yeah I would take Angelus's advice on Riley" she said as we got out of her car and starting walking to her house.

"What advice?" I said going into Willow room and jumping on her bed.

"The one about you ditching Riley, I mean I don't want to see anything happen to you that you'd regret." Willow said

" I can't ditch Riley, I mean I'm going to the dance with him." I said

"Yeah I guess you really can't but still I'de watch out for him."

'Yeah I guess."

"What about Tom?" Willow asked " I saw him giving you the googly eyes." she said grinning.

" Well I like him, more than Riley anyway but we got a problem." I said

"what?"

"He's Angel's cousin " I said smiling.

"So? You guys seem to know each other."

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying to get Tom but I can't cause I have Riley. This all sucks!" I said pouting.

"Well if I were you I'd brake it off with Riley easily and then Tom's all yours!" Willow said giggling.

"Yeah but I think I'm going to go to the dance with Riley, I think it'd be mean to do that to Riley when some other girl might have asked him and he rejected her cause of me."

"Yeah I can see that but I'de still watch out." Will said

"yeah I will and speaking of the dance, we all need to go shopping some time for a dress." I said

"Oh yes! How could I forget to shop! For a dress!." Willow said " shopping for dresses are soo much fun."

" I know!" I said rolling over and giggling.

"Well we should go to bed since we have to get up for school tomorrow." Willow said

"ahh school! I don't want to go anymore." I said

"we barely just started school." willow said giggling.

"So."

"Goodnight Buffy." Willow said grinning andturning off the lights.

"Night Will." I said

(At Angels house)

"So what are we going to do now?" Cordelia asked seductively trailing her finger across Angel's chest. For some reason Angel thought of watching cartoons. Oh god Buffy's starting to get to me. Angel thought.

"What do you want to do?" Angel whisperd in her ear and then Cordelia kissed him furiously and started heading towards Angel's bedroom. Angel was just glad she wanted this instead of complaining about Buffy cause that was starting to tick Angel off. A picture of Buffy came to his mind as Cordelia started to take Angel's jacket off. Why in the hell was he thinking of Buffy in a time like this when he should be thinking of his girlfriend? Cordelia took off Angel's shirt. Angel started to unzip the back of Cordelia's dress as they both fell back onto the bed.

**Sorry this is shorter than all the others. I wanted to know if you guys think I should have Buffy tell someone that she's living with Angel or should I have everyone find out she has to live with him or should I wait a bit? Please Tell me and I might update even sooner than I was planning. I'm also sorry for all you perverts that wanted more of a sex scene but I REFUSE to write one with Angel and Cordelia. Do you hear me I REFUSE! As you can see I don't really care for C/A.lol. Well anyways once again sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please Review!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**IsabelGuerin8888**

**Matina:** yeah I noticed that I had everyone better friends with Cordelia than Buffy too. Cordelia is more popular there for giving her more attension but I didn't mean for Willow and Faith and them to not be very good friends with Buffy so in this chapter I made Buffy and Willow seem like the best friends their suppose to be. And don't you worry about Angel gettin jealous ;)

**vanillagigglez**

**Spikez-babe91**: That's my plan ;)

**Seed-of-Flame**: Omg! I would have died if I got my HP book that late. I went to Wal-mart at midnight! Lol. Have fun on your vacation and 4 am! I would die I can barely get up at 10:00 lol.

**SlayerWitchGilmoreGirls**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**buff**

**buffangel23**: I know Cordelia just won't admit she's jealous will she? Lol. And the whole Angelus gets jealous, Thats my plan! Lol. I'm trying to take this story slow cause I hate it when people rush but I have to admit it's a real challenge going slow, I get to excited and write to fast so please warn me if I do. Thanks!

**Minnesota Girl:** Really? I didn't know there was two theme parks there. That's cool. I heard of camp snoopy but I didn't know it was in Minnesota but I've never heard of Valleyfair. I'll probably use one of those though. Thanks for that information but I've never been to either one obviously so I'll still have to go by AdventureLand cause that's the only park I've really been to since I live in Iowa where it's at. Thanks!

**YummyOoO**

**teehee32**

**Faith-Girardi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6!**

"Good-morning." I said yawning

"Morning." Willow said while brushing her teeth. "Are we going to go to your house so you can take a shower and get some clothes? Well you can take a shower here if you want."

"Nah I'll go home and take a shower." I said

"ok well lets go." Willow said picking up her school bag.

"Will where are we going?" I asked when we were in the car. "We have to go to Angel's."

"Angel's?" Willow asked looking at me funny. My eyes widened at what I had just done. "Buffy is there something I'm not getting here?"

"Uhh well, look I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't say a word!" I said

"Ok." Willow said anxious to what I was about to tell her.

"Swear." I said

"ahh I swear ok? Now just tell me!"

"Ok well I'm sort of living at Angel's house this year for school beca-." I said but didn't finish due to Willow's outrage

"Your what!"Willow said slamming on her brakes in front of my house.

"Well if you'd let me finish I'd explain myself." I said glaring at her.

"Ok I'm sorry please continue." she said trying to calm down.

"ok well first of all me and Angel have known each other way before 5th grade."

"How long?"

"Well since I was born and him being a year older." I said

"wow, but how would you know each other then?"

"well it just so happens our families are really close, I mean really close, we do everything together, Christmas, Easter, any holidays and even birthdays! It's so annoying." I said

"Still doesn't explain why your living with him." Willow said and started to drive towards Angel's house.

"Because my mom didn't want me at my house by myself so she sent me to Angel's and she figured since his mom was going to be gone that it would be good bonding time for us, I mean me and him try and act like we get along at family things but apparently that doesn't work."

"Wow that must suck, I mean living with someone you hate. Don't know if I could do it." Willow said smiling.

"Yeah my whole family and his of course have this wacky fantasy that me and Angel are going to get married so that our families are actually related somehow."

"That's harsh." Willow said.

"Stop!" I said suddenly seeing that Cordelia was walking out of Angel's house into her car. "What's she doing here?" I wondered

"Well she is dating him Buffy, What do you think she was doing here?" Willow asked

"I don't know." I said and getting out of the car as soon as Cordelia was out of sight Willow just rolled her eyes at my stupidity of what Cordy was actually doing there.

"Hey Angel." I said as I walked in with Willow right behind me.

"Hey Buff." he said

I looked over the couch to see him sitting on the couch in his black boxers watching Spongebob.

"Spongebob eh?" I said leaning over the couch looking at the top of his head.

"I guess your rubbing off on me after all." he said looking up at me and noticing Willow.

"What's she doing here?" he whispered.

"She knows." I whispered back.

"What?" he said getting up so I could see his abs that were really nice by the way, I mean his almost naked body...bad Buffy! I thought shaking back to reality

"well yeah I had to tell her, I do need some new clothes for today at school."

"It's ok Angelus I won't tell." Willow said sitting on the couch to watch tv while I was in the shower.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower" I said "And Angel don't you have to be at school early today for practice or something."

"Uhh I don't think so." he said warily

"I wrote it on the calender for you." I said as Angel went to look at it.

"God dammit!" he said and started to run upstairs.

" You don't have to take a shower do you?" I yelled

"yeah..."

"Don't use all the hot water!"

"You guys are getting along pretty well." Willow said

"Yeah well you should have been here the first couple weeks, and this is as nice as we get." I said and went upstairs to take a shower.

A few minutes later Angel came running down the stairs and starting to feel around his pockets.

"Dammit, where did I put my cell phone?" he asked himself out loud. Willow just shrugged at him. "Ahhh I left it in Buffy's bathroom! I only got 5 min.!"

"why is it in Buffy's bathroom?" Willow asked curiously

"I was talking to her while she putting on her eye crap." he said

"oh do you want me to go get it?" Willow asked

"uhh no that's alright." he said and started going upstairs and left a very surprised Willow that she followed him.

"Buffy?" Angel said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" he heard a voice.

"Can you hand me my cell phone?" he asked

"yeah just a sec."

Buffy opened the door with only a towel on which really surprised Willow that she would do that. I handed Angel his cell and walked into my bedroom. No one noticed but Angel sure did that her towel was hanging pretty low from her breasts. He could have stood there and looked at her for hours but to his disappointment Buffy was off limits due to the fact he hated her and he was going to be late if he stared that long but he knew one thing was for sure and that was that Tom was right, she had gotten hotter.

"Angel come here for a sec." I asked

"what?"

"I need a guys opinion." I said and noticed that I've been asking for Angel's advice quite a bit lately. "The yellow skirt or the blue?"

"Uhh blue." he said

"ok." I said as Angel started to walk out the door but stopped when he heard Willow say "My god Buffy after seeing you in a towel like this, I never noticed how big of boobs you actually did have, and all those time I made fun of you and you were bigger than me!"

"Yah!" I said in a fake excitement.

"You always wear looser shirts so you can't tell."

" I don't like tight shirts." I said

" yeah but if you did wear tight shirts that show off your breasts then you might find a couple of guys!"

"Look Willow I don't want to find a guy cause he took one look at me and said 'hey honey what's your phone number' I want a guy that likes me because of me not cause of my looks."

Angel smiled at this and walked downstairs.

"Suit yourself." Willow said "Come on lets get going to school."

1st period sucked as usual mainly cause I was still partners with Riley in Science and I'm still trying to find a way to dump him without hurting his feelings which now I don't think is possible but he did want me to come over to his house tomorrow night so I think I might do it then.

"Earth to Buffy?" Angel said in P.E. I can't believe I totally forgot where I was for a minute.

"What?"

"We're suppose to be running around the track once." he said since we're partners once again.

"Why do we have to have partners for this?" I asked

"hell if I know and after this we're suppose to go and practice with doing something with the soccer ball."

"Soccer?" I said miserably, I sucked at soccer.

"Yup."

"Are you going to kick the ball or what?" Angel asked after we ran.

"Yeah, just a minute, jeez your so impatient." I said kicking the ball. After a while me and Angel started to kick the ball as hard as we could seeing how many times we could hit each other and not leave a mark.

Geography wasn't much better since once again I knew nothing. It seemed like Miss Flore our teacher called on me every time I didn't know the answer and Angel laughed every time I missed it. Him not missing one question I might add.

"Hey you guys." I said as I sat down for lunch.

"Hey B." Faith said

"I can't wait til we get to go to Minnesota and go to that park and maybe we can go to the mall of America!." Cordelia said excitedly.

"Yeah when are we leaving anyway Tom?" Willow asked

"umm I think in like 5 days." Tom said

"How are we getting there? I mean I know cars but one car won't fit us all." Willow said

"Maybe we could take my van?" Oz suggested

" No offense Oz but I really don't want to be sitting in the back of your van the whole way there." Cordelia said

"yeah I don't really want to either." Faith said

"Well what if we take two of my cars?" Angel suggested.

"Yeah that should work." I said. I liked Angel's cars.

"So am I still coming to your house tonight?" Cordelia asked Angel. Angel gave me a what do I do look so I just shrugged.

"Umm yeah sure." Angel said

"hey why don't we all do something at Angelus's tonight" Willow suggested. I mouthed a thank you to her.

"Yeah do you care Angel?" I asked

"sure why not." he said

(Later at Angels)

"Hey Willow, Hey Oz." I said answering the door.

"Hey Buff." Oz said.

"Oh by the way I told Oz about you and Angelus." Willow said sheepishly " I can't hide anything from him."

"Willow you said you would tell! You swore!" I said frantically

"Don't worry Buffy I won't tell anyone." Oz said

"That's what she said too." I muttered.

"Hey you guys." Angel said walking in.

We were all sitting around as soon as everyone got there.

"I know what we could do!" Faith said excitedly "It might be a little childish but we could tweak it a bit."

"What?" I asked

"Truth or Dare but if you pick dare there is absolutely NO backing out of it so you'd have to pick dare wisely."

"ok." I shrugged

Everyone else nodded.

"Ok Will how about you ask someone first." Faith said

"ok then, Cordelia Truth or Dare?" Willow asked

"umm Truth."

"Chicken." I muttered.

" Have you ever kissed or slept with a teacher to get a good grade or something?" Willow asked knowing Cordelia would be the type to do something like that.

"Yes." Cordelia said sheepishly. "My turn, Angel Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Ahh that's not a dare!" Faith said

"fine Truth or Dare Faith?" Angel asked

"Dare." Faith said

"go into the coffee shop and right when you walk in flash everyone." Angel said smirking

"Your on Angelus." Faith said getting up with all of us following

As soon as we got there we were all looking into the window seeing if she actually did it and then we saw something of Faiths we never want to see well except Spike who was practically drooling at the site.

"This must be hard for you to watch." Angel said to spike who just nodded

We all walked into Angel's house laughing.

" I'll get you back Angelus." Faith said grinning "my turn, Buffy Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh dare." I said

"ok, I dare you to kiss Angelus." she said smiling "French kiss."

**Ok I know that still might be a little shorter but I wanted to end it there so I did.lol.**

**Please Review! By the way I'm going to try and update every 4, 5, 6 days ok? I'll try I promise.**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers:**

**buffy4592**: What would have happened if I wouldn't have updated on your demand? Lol

**MagicalSpirit**

**no1buffyangelfan**

**Julia**

**Jess**: I've been to the Mall of America before but I don't really remember it cause I was pretty young but I don't think I did the whole Camp Snoopy thing. Sounds like it would have been fun though ;) I love snoopy!

**REALbluelightsaber**: don't worry you'll hear about Angel standing up for Buffy and I'm not planning on having them get together for a while cause I hate stories that have them get together in like the second chapter your right it's not realistic.

**Nonsda05**

**Julyhearts**

**mea**

**teehee32**

**dsfs**

**FatleMemoriesLostx:** I kind of took your idea in this chapter.

**Giggles18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7!**

"I'll get you back Angelus" Faith said grinning "my turn, Buffy Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh dare." I said

"ok...I dare you to kiss Angelus." she said smiling "French kiss."

Oh my dear god I can't believe she just said that! How can she expect me to kiss Angelus?

"What!" Angel and Cordelia said at the same time.

"He's my boyfriend! He's not kissing _her_." Cordelia hissed.

"Yeah I'm not kissing her!." Angel said

"I'm not kissing him!" I said

"It's not my dare I don't have to do it." Angel said

"yes you do cause remember how I said that if you pick dare no matter what you HAVE to do it?" Faith said

"but I didn't pick dare, Buffy did."

"That would mean your interfering with a dare."Faith said smiling "I told you I'd get you back."

"Fine." Angel pouted

" no not fine! He's my boyfriend and your making him kiss someone else?" Cordelia asked.

"Look Cordelia it's just Buffy and Angel do you really think that something is going to happen?" Faith asked

"no." she finally gave in.

"Ok now I'll be timing you for thirty seconds." Faith said

"umm hello? I'm still objecting." I said

"you picked the dare you have no case." Faith said smiling

"but-"Faith gave a look."fine." I said and looked at Angel "lets get this over with."

Me and Angels face got closer and I looked at Faith when she said " go." I turned to look at Angel but he quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"Stop!." Faith yelled.

"What?" Angel turned around frustrated

" I said French kiss you know with tongues?" Faith said."you do know what a French kiss is right?"

"Yes we do, I was just hoping you didn't." Angel said sheepishly

"Its me Angelus of course I know what a French kiss is! Now get kissing!"

"Ok ok no need to get huffy." Angel said

I couldn't believe I had to kiss Angel, I thought I would never in my life have to. I'm going to kill Faith.

"Are you guys done complaining now?" Faith asked irritated.

"Yes." me and Angel said in unison.

"Ok...go!."

Before I could object once again Angel's mouth was on mine, it made me feel uncomfortable with everyone watching but Angel made sure I didn't notice. At first I thought he was going to try and get away again with no tongues but then I felt his tongue trying to gain entrance to my mouth, I immediately opened for him. It seemed like forever but I finally got into the kiss as Angel rapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and I rapped my arms around his neck. I felt so safe in his arms. Angel was one hell of a good kisser. That day I felt something I've never felt before but I couldn't put my finger on it. I know one thing for sure I've never been kissed like this in my life before.

"Ok times up." Faith said but for some reason we just didn't stop. "You guys!" Faith screamed and looked at us funny. Angel immediately let go of me but looked into my eyes a minute he looked kind of confused. I turned around and looked at everyone and saw they had a shocked expression.

Cordelia gave Angel a look and stormed off.

"Just great" Angel muttered and went after her.

"Cordelia wait!"

"What do you want Angel?" she asked

"why are you so mad? It was a dare I was _forced _to do!" Angel said frantically

"yeah but dare or not you never kiss me like that!"

"Like what?"

"The way you were kissing Buffy, I don't know how to explain it but it was like you had more passion or you actually meant the kiss or something!" Cordelia said and started to walk off again.

"It meant nothing Cordelia, I mean it was Buffy for christ sakes! Everyone knows how I feel about her!" Angel said

"yeah we all do but feelings can change Angelus." she said and walked out of sight.

"Just great." Angel muttered to himself and walked into an empty room well except Buffy, Willow and Oz.

"Where'd everyone go?" Angel asked

"They all left." I said

"Oh so they left right afterwards, I'm going to kill Faith!"

"Is Cordelia mad at you?" I asked

"apparently, oh well she'll get over it." he said

"hey Angel I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I asked

"like?"

"Well you see Riley asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow night and I don't really like Riley to much so I was wondering if you could-."

"No." Angel said before I could even finish.

"I didn't even ask the question." I pouted

"yes well I know the question well enough, and the answers no, I've come home to many times with a black eye or something bad happened."

"Bad happened?" Willow asked but was ignored

"nothing bad has ever happened." I said

"no? How about when I was 12 and that Brian guy? Huh? Got suspended for a week for beating him up." Angel said

"why did you beat him up anyway?"

"He called you a whore so I punched him, he started everything else, I swear."

"So something bad did happen _one _time." I said

"oh no not just one, how about that Cody kid who just happened to be bigger than me since he was 14 and he was 16 and I still cant' believe you went out with someone 3 years older than you at the time anyway, how about the incident with that Josh kid remember broke my nose? I still beat him but still got my nose broken! How about Justin? Got suspended for a month! How about-

"ok ok I get it, they don't end up the best." I said

"my god Angelus why do you get in all these fights with them?" Willow asked

"yeah seems a bit stupid." Oz said

"yeah well because little miss Buffy has problems braking up with her own boyfriends and everytime they always make some kind of smart comment! I mean Justin called her a fucking bitch, Brian called you a whore, Josh called you a slut and Cody he didn't say anything just started to beat up on me." Angel said

"please Angel this is the last time I promise!" I whined

"no!."

"Angel!" I whined some more.

"No!."

"Ok how about this, I go out with Riley tomorrow and then I bring him back here so you can brake it to him easy and I doubt that he'll start a fight with me just in another room." I said hopefully and giving him the famous puppy dog look that works on all men.

Angel sighed "fine." he finally gave in, yes! "But you owe me this time!" he said as I skipped into another room. "Why does she do this to me!"

"Why'd you give in?" Willow asked

"because did you see the look she was giving me!" Angel said

"yeah she gave you the puppy look that men just can't resist." Oz said "classic, well anyway I'm going to go, you coming or you staying here?" Oz asked Willow

"I"m staying. I'll see you tomorrow." she said and kissing him goodbye

"bye." Angel said

"BYE!" I yelled from another room.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked coming in the room with a Pepsi.

"I want to watch a movie." Willow said

" yeah well I'll see you two later." Angel said grabbing his coat.

"Why where are you going?" I asked

" Going to go and find Cordelia and attempt to make up."

"Good luck." I said laughing

"yeah yeah." he muttered and walked out the door.

"I don't get why she got so mad." I said when Angel left.

"How can you _not _know!." Willow said

"What do you mean?"

"You and Angel were all over each other!" she said

"we were? How?" I asked

"I don't know but Angelus never kisses Cordelia like he kissed you, I mean no offense but I can see why Cordy would be mad."

"Well yeah but she doesn't have to be such a bitch about it." I said

"Put yourself in her shoes."

"Yeah I guess. What movie do you want to watch?" I asked trying to change the subject.

" I don't really care but I got one question, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you and Angelus do it if you _claim _to hate each other?" Willow asked

"I don't know I didn't even realize we were doing something." I said

" Do you like him?" Willow asked

"no! Where did you get _that _idea?" I asked amazed she would ask me something like that.

"Sorry just a question."

"Besides I still want to ask Tom but I don't know how and the fact that I'm still going out with Riley at the moment." I said

"Just wait and see what happens after you brake up with Riley and what happens over our little vacation."

"Yeah I guess, oh well lets watch the movie now." I said

"What movie?"

"How about two weeks notice" I asked

"ok."

(A while later)

"Hey you guys." Angel said just coming home.

"Hey, How did things go with Cordelia?" I asked

"ok after about half an hour of yelling." he said "What are you guys watching?"

"Two weeks Notice." I said. Angel rolled his eyes at me.

"Well I'm going to bed, I've got nothing better to do."

" ok night." I said

"Night." he said kissing me on the cheek. "Night Willow."

"Night." Willow said "ok now what was _that _all about?"

"What was what about?" I asked still not taking my eyes off the tv.

"Why did he kiss you on the cheek?"

"Oh we've always done that since we were like four and three." I said eating some popcorn.

Willow just shook her head. "I feel like I'm seeing a whole different side of you guys here."

"Well I'm going to bed." I said

"I'm coming too." she said running after me.

(Next morning.)

"Angelus Buffy won't get up." Willow said coming downstairs.

"She is the hardest person to get up that I have ever met!." he said going into Buffy's room.

"Buffy time to get up!." he yelled pulling off her sheets.

"Mmm. I am up." I groaned

"Don't make me use drastic measures." he said " I will get a bucket of water, you know I will I've done it before."

"Ok ok I'm up!." I said jumping out of bed.

"Good now go get ready." Angel said

(Later at school)

"I'm starving!" Faith said as me and her were walking to lunch "And I don't have to skip it cause I have all my work done!"

"Yah for you." I said

I got into Geography later, it was about 2 minutes til class started. I sat down to feel something squishy, I got up and saw gum was on my chair. I turned around to see Angel grinning. I can't believe that bastard would do that to me!

"Will!" I yelled from down in the hall. "Do you have an extra skirt or something?" I asked

"uhh yeah, why?"

"Angelus put gum on my chair." I said irritated. Willow laughed and gave me her pale pink skirt.

"I'll get you back." I whispered to Angel. I just need to think of something. I smiled evilly in my head.

It was now time for P.E., I usually didn't look forward to P.E. since I had it with Angel but today, I was.

"Why do you keep looking at me funny?" Angel finally asked

"oh no apparent reason." I smiled

"okkk."

After P.E. I waited for Angel to come out of his locker room.

Angel walked into his locker room looking for his regular clothes. He put them on and then started to put his shoes on to feel something squishy. what the? Then it hit him Buffy put pudding in his shoes, that's what she was smiling about the whole time.

"Nice one Buff, I'll get you back for this." he said with pudding marks trailing after him.

"Hey Buff!" Tom ran up next to me after school.

"Hey Tom, What are you doing tonight?" I asked

"oh nothing much, I was thinking I'd come and bug you and Angelus." he said smiling.

"I'm not going to be at Angelus's tonight." I groaned

"why not?"

"I have a _date _with Riley." I said "But I'm bringing him back tonight so I can brake up with him."

"So in other words, Angelus is still dumping your boyfriends for you?" he said smiling

"yup." I said and saw him roll his eyes at me. "Hey don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Sorry but how old are you now Buff? What are you going to do when Angelus's gone? And you have no one to dump your boyfriends for you."

"I'll always have you." I said smiling and walking away.

**A/N: Did you like it? Review and tell me please! Sorry it took me a little loner to update than I thought because I lost a piece a paper that I needed for this story and is still missing at this moment but anyway their classes might be a little mixed up, like I think P.E. was suppose to be before geography but just think of it as like when they change classes for 2nd trimester and I might get the teachers names wrong so I apologize in advance.** **Review please!**

no1buffyandangel

buff

Spikez-babe91

pinkyblue-ice

REALbluelightsaber: Glad you liked it!

Matina: No I'm not skipping the Tom/Buffy thing just yet I have a plan for them and Doyle is still part of the gang but I really don't have any use for him right now that's why he's not in it much and I find it kind of hard to use this many people in your story!lol.

Kris

Giggles18

yummy0o0: I like typing your name ;) lol

Kait

Magical Spirit

Buffy4592

buffyangel23: Glad you liked it!

Carol

Jess: yeah I'm sorry if I do that, sometimes I get confused on how I'm writing it and it just comes that way. I'll try and work on that. You might have to point out a few spots otherwise I'll never notice it. Thanks for telling me though I'll try and keep an eye out for that.

Dom: Glad this is one of you favs!

Vanillagigglez: Yeah I didn't really think Willow would do that either but I wanted people to know that Buffy kinda dresses in looser clothes to hide her body and I couldn't think of a better way to do it so I just thought I'd have Willow make a comment.

StarstruckT14

nonsda05

Julyhearts

Fanficer Lore

mea: When I saw your review you made me update, I didn't want you to get pissy now.lol

Seed-of-Flame


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8!**

I stood in my bedroom fixing the last minute things to my hair and make-up, getting ready for my _date _with Riley.

"Angel can you take me to my house now!"

"Yup."

"Now you be careful with Riley ok Buff?" Angel asked in front of my house.

"I will _dad."_ I smiled as I got out of the car and watched him drive on.

Ok now all I have to do is get through tonight and I'll be good. 'Knock knock' I took one last double look at my appearance. "Hey Riley."

"Hey Buffy, wow you look..great." he said astonished. I blushed just like any ordinary girl would do. "Lets go."

"So what college are you planning on going to?" Riley asked at dinner later that night.

"I'm not so sure." I said poking at my food with my fork just wanting this to get over with and having little conversations that mean nothing.

"Do you want to come to my house for a bit?" Riley asked suddenly

"umm I think I better be getting home."

"Oh come on it'll just be for a minute or maybe we can watch a movie or something." he suggested

"well maybe just for a minute."

(In Riley's house)

"This is a nice place." I said gripping my purse a little tighter.

"Thanks."

"Where's your mom at?" I asked

"I don't know she's always gone somewhere."

"Oh, well I better be going." I said getting a little more nervous knowing it was just me and Riley in his house alone.

"Just stay a little longer, maybe we could watch a movie." he said getting closer.

"I really better be getting home." I said right before Riley pushed his lips against mine.

"Riley what are you doing!." I pushed him away from me a bit but he didn't listen and pressed his lips once again against mine but this time harder. I couldn't push him, so I just didn't kiss him back but he kept kissing me until I felt his hand coming up and resting his hand on one of my breasts. I kneed him in the groin not to hard but hard enough for him to get my point.

"What the hell was that for!" Riley yelled. "Don't you want this?"

"No! I thought you knew that?"

"No I didn't because if I did, I wouldn't be dating you!" Riley said.

"What?" I whispered

"What else would I date you for?" he asked

"well I don't know Riley, how about or me!"

"Why would I date you for you? I mean you have a nice personality I guess but what I really wanted was your body, I mean you have a nice body Buff." he said

My eyes started filling up with tears, I mean I don't like him but what he said hurt. "Jerk!" I said and ran out the house and started to walk towards my house, I didn't feel like facing Angel like this yet. I went inside my house and fell onto the couch and burst into tears. After a while I decided I would call Angel and ask him to pick me up.

(Back at Angel's)

"Thanks for picking us up Angelus." Willow said

"yeah thanks." Oz said " I can't believe my van broke down...again."

"Do you want me to help you fix it?" Angelus asked

"yeah that would be much appreciated, so that I don't have to call you again all the way across town to come pick me up." Oz said laughing

"yeah." Angel said as is cell phone rang. "Buffy what do you want?" he said after looking at the id thing.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Uhh yeah but what about Riley." Angel asked

"forget it, can you just come get me at my house?"

"Uhh yeah I'm on my way, are you ok Buff?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine, I'll see you in a bit, bye."

"Wait Bu-, dammit she hung up on me! Well not really she said goodbye but I didn't!" he said in a fake hurt looking in the back seat at Willow and Oz.

"Is something wrong with her?" Willow asked

"I don't know she sounded upset but she wouldn't say." Angel

"hmm that's odd." Willow said

"Do you guys care if I pick her up first and the drop you guys off?" Angel asked

"Yeah it's fine."

(Back at Buffy's house)

I sat on the couch looking out the window waiting for Angel to come. I still can't believe what Riley had said, I mean he didn't even like me! Angel wouldn't even do that! I mean he kind of has a reputation as being a player and I know that Angel would never say that to a girl, he would only be with her if she wanted sex and didn't care about the relationship. He tamed down a lot though, I mean Cordelia is his actual real girlfriend that he's had in a while. I hated to admit it but what Riley said really hurt me. Angel pulled up and I ran outside to his car in less that an instant.

"He-"

"Don't say a word." I told Angel quickly

"what? I was just going to say hey." he said

"oh, sorry." I said

"What happened Buffy?" Angel asked leaning over and wiping a tear away.

"Nothing." I said quickly and backing away from Angel wiping my own tears away. "Just drop it ok?"

"Ok." Angel said raising his hands in defeat and started to drive. Almost the whole car ride home was in silence.

"Are you sure your ok Buff?" Willow asked

I jumped forgetting that Willow and Oz were in the back. " yes I'm fine Will."

"Bye Will, Bye Oz." I said when we got to their house.

"Buffy are you going to tell me what happened?" Angel asked when we got to his house

"Angel nothing happened." I said

"Something had to have happened to make you act this way."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and went upstairs to bed.

( next day)

"Come on Buffy, time to get up." I heard Angel say early in the morning

"uhhh I'm up I'm up." I finally said when he started to shake me.

I went downstairs to get some fruit loops and then take a shower.

"Come on Buffy, we're going to be late." Angel said from outside my door.

I came outside wearing a pare of slightly baggy jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Uhh Buff isn't that a little much? It's a little hot out for pants and a sweatshirt."

"Well I'm cold." I said

(Later at school)

"B is something bothering you? You've been acting a bit strange." Faith said at lunch.

"Nothings wrong." I said irritated why everyone kept acting. I thought I was acting normal even though what Riley said kept coming to mind. That bastard.

"Willow said that you were crying last night and I know that you never cry so it must have really bothered you." Faith said and I glared at Willow

"Did you have sex with Riley?" Anya asked

"no!" I said as the bell rang for class to start, I ran down the empty hallways "oops sorry." I said as I ran into somebody but still not looking up not really caring who it is and I started to walk off again.

"Buffy wait up!" I turned around to notice that it was Angel that I had ran in to.

"What do you want Angel and why aren't you in class?" I asked

"Oh I decided to skip class like usually." he said "Buffy will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's no ones business." I said and tried to walk away but had Angel's hand drag me back to him.

"It is when you start acting different, we're all worried about you." Angel said

"your worried?" I asked disbelieving.

"Of course I'm worried! You're my best friend Buffy! I mean I've known you since as long as I can remember and I know by now when something is really bothering you." he said. I looked up into his eyes and saw concern in his eyes and decided to tell him.

"Well Riley said some things that really bothered me." I said

"What did he say?"

"Well ok yesterday at dinner he asked if I wanted to go to his house maybe to watch a movie or something and I thought I'd just stay a minute since I'd be dumping him that night anyway, but when I got there I didn't know his mom was going to be gone and he started to kiss me but I pushed him off, but he started to kiss me again anyway so I couldn't get away so I kneed him but not that hard." Angel just nodded. "And he just started saying the only reason he ever wanted to date me was cause of my body." I said quickly

"he what?" Angel asked in a not believing voice. " he actual said that?"

"Yeah." I sighed "I didn't like him or anything, but what he said really bothered me cause it got me thinking, is that what a guys ever going to see in me? My body?" I asked

"look Buff there's going to be some jerks out there but then your going to meet this incredible guy that'll treat you right. It might not be right away but it will come and you know this whole thing does explain your choice of outfit today." Angel laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, I just didn't like the idea of people wanting me like that in the first place." I said

"Hey just cause one jerk stood you up doesn't mean the rest of us can't look at you in your cute little skirts." Angel said grinning.

"You look at me in my cute little skirts Angel?" I asked smiling

"Hey I am male." Angel said turning the slightest shade of pink. "By the way you did dump him didn't you?"

"Well I kind of ran out of the house fast not really thinking of that." I said slowly

"Oh Buffy" Angel said rolling and hugging me. "I'll take care of that ok?" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Ok." I sighed. We stayed for that for a bit not knowing how long it was and not caring but instantly letting go when the bell rang. "Oh I'm going to be a little late after school, will ya wait?" I asked hopefully

"yes, I'll wait." Angel said and walking off "little butt." Angel mumbled.

Miss Calender smiled as she heard the whole thing. She always knew there was more of a background story between Angelus and Buffy that no one knew about and now she knew she had been right.

Angel walked out of class as the last bell of the day had rang. Now time to go find Riley. He smirked at the thought.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the wait but I've been real busy since the last time I've updated. My Aunt finally had her baby! She's so cute! Ryleigh Jayne is her name. It's a girl by the way. Lol. To be perfectly honest I didn't really care for the way she spelt Ryleigh but it is her kid I guess.lol But I think Ryleighs ok for a girl don't you think? And don't you guys be thinking of the Riley in the story.lol. I'll try and update sooner but it might be a while. I'm hoping it won't be and that this week will be a bit slower. But I'll try my best! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**vanillagigglez: **Thanks a bunch! I'm trying to keep them as cruel to each other at school as I can and I know in this chapter I didn't really but no one was in the hallway to witness it well except for Miss Calender.lol and thanks for your threat ;)

**Fanficer Lore**

**buff**

**Seed-of-Flame**

**mal: **sorry but there will be a bit more Cordelia in the future.

**Jess: **Thanks for the compliment and the whole Angel waking Buffy up thing I wanted Angel just to threaten her with doing something and then Buffy instantly getting up cause she knows what'll happen if she doesn't, cause he's done it before. I hope you got that. Lol.

**Dom: **you'll just have to see what happens when Angel 'dumps' Riley for Buffy. (Evil laugh) And there will be more Tom. Don't forget their little road trip soon to come.

**Carol**

**Julyhearts**

**Spikez-babe91**

**Buffyangel23: **Thank you so much! And are you possitive she'll go out with Tom?

**Blood Roses18**

**Gigglez18:**

**Buffy4592**

**je t.'aime angel**

**teehee32: **Thanks I'm glad you reviewed!

**Mea: **I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I tried to update before you left but I just didn't have the time! I really wanted to too! Your one of my favorite reviewers! Lol. Thanks a bunch!

**Glenwood**

**no1buffyangelfan**

**REALbluelightsaber: **Planning on lots of tension with Cordelia! Lol and the whole Angel waking Buffy up thing, I wanted Angel just to threaten her with doing something and then Buffy instantly getting up cause she knows what'll happen if she doesn't, cause he's done it before. That kind of thing. And willow will be around more but like you said not 'constantly'. Thanks for your review!

**Karen**

**Kate**

**yummy0o0**

**sapph89**

**Ida**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9!**

Angel walked down the hallways searching for Riley but haven't found him yet. Must be hiding the bastard Angel thought to himself.

"Hey Riley." Angel said once he found him.

"Oh hey Angelus." Riley said surprised someone like Angelus would be talking to him since he wasn't to popular himself and he was dating Cordelia. God Riley wishes he was dating someone like Cordelia or would have went all the way with Buffy. "Did you want something?" he asked

"I just wanted to see if you know that you and Buffy broke up." Angelus said

"oh yeah, that bitch barely let me touch her." Riley said thinking that Angel hated Buffy. "And I really wish she would have cause she has got one of the best bodies! I mean I know you hate her but you have to admit she's got a nice a-" Riley didn't even have a chance to finish due to the fact that Angel had punched him. "What the hell was that for!" Riley screamed and took a swing at Angel but he ducked him and punched him in the stomach. Angel was now on top of Riley punching him. Angel did have a bloody nose from where Riley got one punch in but Riley didn't look that good.

"ANGELUS! RILEY!" Miss Calender screamed running up and pulling Angel off Riley.

"Stop it now!" she screamed. "Riley you better go to the nurses and Angelus come with me."

"I'm going to be suspended aren't I?" Angel asked

"no, I'm not even going to report." she said understanding why he had done it and actually thought it was kind of sweet. Specially for him and Buffy.

"Why not?" Angel asked

"because I've been waiting for someone to beat some sense into Riley." she said smiling "Your mom, Buffy, and her mom are in my room so why don't you get cleaned up and come in ok?"

"My mom?" Angel asked

"yeah they came back for a bit and wanted to see if you guys were still here." Miss Calender said

"oh, are you going to tell her about this?"

Miss Calender thought about it for a minute. "No I don't think so, just hurry up ok?"

"Ok." he said and walked off to the bathroom.

(Back in Miss Calenders room)

"Mom!Dawn!Mellisa!" I screamed and hugged them all.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"well they gave us two days off." Joyce said

"ok but why's Dawn here?"

"Well your father was going somewhere so I figured she could come stay with you guys." Joyce said

"yeah but I'm leaving in two days, what am I suppose to do with her?" I asked

"well that's another reason we're here at school, to tell them you guys are leaving instead of giving a note that could have been forged." Mellisa said

"And you'll just have to take Dawn with you." Joyce said

"What? But I'm going with my friends! I don't want to bring _her." _I said

"Well you have to or your not going and that's final." Joyce said.

"Fine." I mumbled

"oh come on Buffy I'm not getting the good part of the deal here, I don't even want to go!" Dawn said

" I know." I sighed.

" So Miss Calender your ok with them going away for a couple of days?" Joyce asked

"yes I'm fine with it as long as they all catch up with their work." she said

"Angelus!" Mellisa ran up and hugged Angel.

"Angelus!" Dawn screamed and gave him a big hug and a long one to. I knew she always liked him and would give any excuse to touch him. "Dawnie!" he said " I haven't seen you forever! You've grown so much." Dawn smiled up at him and then my mom came up and hugged him. "It's so nice to see you again Angelus." Joyce said "Well we really must be going, thanks for your time."

"Don't mention it and oh can I see Buffy and Angelus for a minute." Miss Calender asked politely.

"Yeah sure, we'll see you guys at Angelus's house." Joyce said "bye!"

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked

"Well I'm going to be gone tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you could watch my kids?" she asked

"the both of us?" I asked

"Yeah why me and Buffy?" Angel asked

"Well because I know you to don't really care for each other so I figured if I had you two I wouldn't have to worry about you two making out on the couch or anything." she said

"I guess you wouldn't have to worry about that." Angel said grinning. I hit him playfully on the chest.

"Yeah we'll do it." I said.

"Great, can you come tomorrow after school so I can show you a couple of things?" she asked

"yeah sure. Well see you tomorrow" I said

"See ya." Angel said "And are you sure we're not going to be making out on the couch?" Angel whispered in my ear and started to run out the door.

"Angelus!" I screamed and ran after him. Miss Calender smiled at us and went back to work.

Me and Angel ran to the car and when Angel beat me to it he stuck out his tongue and got into the car.

"Bastard." I said and got into the car. I turned on the radio.

**I'm gonna soak up the sun, I'm gonna tell everyone to lighten up! I'm gonna tell them that I've got no one to blame cause every time I feel lame I'm looking up!**

Me and Angel sang on the way to his house.(A/N:don't ask about the song I was listening to it at the time for some odd reason, it is a good song though.)

Me and Angel use to sing any random song in the car all the time together and sometimes Tom would. It was always really fun. I couldn't wait til our little road trip, I just wish Cordelia wasn't going. "I don't want to take Dawn to that amusement park!" I complained while reading the back of a cd holder.

"I know but she's not that bad." Angel said

"She's my little sister, Angel I really don't want her coming and don't you remember how she use to follow us around 'all' the time?" I asked

"well yeah but...ok I got no case." Angel said in defeat

"yeah that's what I thought. I just can't believe my mom would do that to me." I said

"yeah but your dad was going to be gone and your mom had to work so the only logical place would be to bring her back to you." Angel said

"yeah I guess but still."

" It won't be that bad." he said

"I guess not." I sighed.

" so you staying at your house tonight?" Angel asked

"probably so I can have some 'bonding' time with my mom and little sister. Fun." I said

"yeah." Angel said laughing.

"Maybe we can pull a prank on Dawn while we're in Minnesota?" I said

"maybe." Angel said smiling at me and shaking his head, I mean actually smiling not a grin. He had nice teeth.

"You really need to smile more often." I said

Angel just rolled his eyes. "You're the only one that can make me smile." he said messing up my hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair." I said trying to fix it.

"Oh sorry milady." he said grinning. " now lets go see the moms" he said getting out of the car.

"Oh yeh." I said in fake excitement. " I hope they made something for supper."

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Mom!" Angel said as he walked in.

"In the dining room! Suppers ready!" Mellisa said. Me and Angel smiled at each other.

"Chicken sandwiches?" Angel asked

"We didn't have much time to cook and I don't see you cooking maybe I should have you and Buffy cook next time." Mellisa said. I pinched Angel not to make a comment so we wouldn't have to cook.

"Remember our first attempt to cook dinner Angel?" I asked smiling

"ahh yes." he said sitting down.

"Macaroni and cheese." I said

"good ol Mac and Cheese. Comes in handy." Angel said shaking his head.

"Didn't we burn it?" I asked

"well the point is we attempted to cook right?" he asked

"sure."

"Shut up Buffy."

"What did Miss Calender want?" Joyce asked

"Oh me and Angel are going to baby-sit her kids tomorrow." I said

"Can I come?" Dawn asked

"uhh no." I said

"Come on Buffy! I haven't done anything with you and Angelus forever!" Dawn said

"yeah but your coming with us to Minnesota so you'll be with us for like 24-7 so your not coming tomorrow." I said

"You and Angelus will be together from tomorrow and then so why can't I?" Dawn complained

"cause I like Angel better than you." I said

"I'm touched Buffy." Angel said putting his hand on his heart.

"You should be."

"Come on Buffy why can't I?" Dawn complained some more.

"Because she asked me and Angel and you're my sister and I really don't want you coming along." I said

"Fine." Dawn pouted.

"Am I staying at our house tonight mom?" I asked

"uhh well do you want to?" Joyce asked

"uhh yeah I guess and then tomorrow night I'll pack for the next day." I said

"Is that girlfriend of your coming Angelus?" Mellisa asked

"Cordelia mom?"

"Yeah that's the one. Is she coming?"

"Yeah..." Angel said

"well don't do anything stupid Angelus." Mellisa said as I about choked on a piece of chicken but it sounded more like a gagging noise. Angel just looked at me. He had to admit it was funny I mean she has no clue what Angel does with his girlfriends and then she said 'don't do anything stupid', that's hilarious!

"So how are you and Riley doing Buffy?" Angel asked obviously he did that on purpose due to my laughing at him.

"Riley?" Joyce asked

"Your boyfriend Buffy?" Dawn said mockingly

"No, he's just a friend but Angel thinks otherwise." I said

Angel mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Well we better go." Joyce said.

"I'll See you tomorrow Angel." I said

"bye Buff." I heard Angel yell.

(Back at Buffy's house)

"So I see you and Angel are getting along really well." Joyce said

"Mom we're not getting together." I said

" I didn't say anything." Joyce said

"but you were hinting towards it. And anyway Dawn likes him why can't you just want those two together?" I asked

"because you two are closer in age and you and Angelus just seem to cliche. Why don't you like him Buffy he's a very nice boy." Joyce said

"I just don't like him like that. Ok?" I said

"ok." Joyce said in defeat

"I'm going to bed." I said heading up the stairs

"Night Buffy."

"Night mom."

The next day at school I looked around and didn't see my friends at their usual spot. Where could they be? Then I saw Tom.

"Hey Tom!" I said running up to him. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh hey Buff. They all forgot another homework assignment." he said

"again?" I asked

"yup." He said as the bell rang.

"I better get to class." I said and ran off to Science

"What happened to Riley?" I asked a girl named Claire sitting next to me.

"I don't know I just know someone beat him up yesterday after school and about time someone did too." she said

"yeah it is." I said smiling knowing what Angel had done. Then I looked through my microscope and automatically started to hate him again knowing that I had a ring around one of my eyes now. That's just great. I thought to myself and I had nothing planned for him today, How did he know this was going to be my microscope anyway?.

"Mr. Jakobsen!" I said raising my hand. "Can I go to the bathroom to get this off?"

"Yes you may." he said calmly but I could tell he wanted to laugh. When I was washing off the ring I had an idea come to mind, may be a classic but still it was a very good idea.

After Science I waited for Angel to come out of class cause I knew he was always one of the last ones. Once I saw him get up and start to walk out the door I spilt a bucket of pink paint on him and there I was standing, a girl with a ring around her eye and a guy dripping in pink paint, if I wasn't one of the two people I would have found it hilarious but I was one of the two.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I'm still trying really hard to update every 5, 6 days but I have a habit of reading other peoples stories and kind of forgetting my own.lol. But I'm trying so REVIEW! Oh and I'm sorry if the Riley fight wasn't as good but I have problems writing fights, I don't know why I just can't explain them to good. Please Review!!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**yummy0o0**

**vanillagigglez: **Thanks for your compliments!

**Julyhearts: **Thanks for your compliments

**Buff**

**Spikez-babe91**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**StarstruckT14: **I know I never liked him on the show either

**Krymson**

**mal**

**buffyangel23: **Don't worry she'll talk to Willow but I didn't want her to right away because she was kind of embarrassed but she was comfortable enough to tell Angel.

**Karen**

**REALbluelightsaber**

**Glenwood**

**Magicalspirit**

**Dom: **I'll try and make my chapters longer again but it's getting harder to make them long.

**Carol**

**mea: **I'm glad you missed it.lol

**buffy4592**

**brent87**

**lessthanangelic1: **I know I hate Riley too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10! Yeh!**

"Buffy!" Angel yelled at me.

"This is payback for this ring around my eye!" I said pointing to my ring.

"I will get you back." he said just as Mr.Snyder came and grabbed both of us and pulled us into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked

"He put a ring around my eye so I had to get back at him." I said

"You didn't need to steal the cheerleaders paint." Snyder said "I can't wait until you two little hoodlums are gone for a while. And I'm extra happy that this is your last year of highschool Angelus, peace at last."

"Unless I don't graduate." Angelus said with a smirk.

"Is that a threat Mr. O'Conner?" Mr. Snyder said

"maybe it is maybe it's not." Angel said

"Fine, Go get cleaned up the two of you and I won't be giving you detention due to I don't want to see you two anymore and your going to be gone, so leave now." Mr. Snyder said coldly

Me and Angel left the room quietly.

"Thanks a lot Buffy." Angel said

"Oh now this is my fault?" I said irritated 'You're the one that gave me a ring around my eye!" I said

"yeah yeah." Angel said as me and him walked into the kitchen area. Mr. Snyder didn't want us to dirty up the bathroom to much so he sent us to the kitchen...where the food is cooked. Gross.

"Great I'm going to have to change." Angel said

" fine. go. Please and leave me in peace." I said. Angel just glared at me. A couple minutes later Angel came walking in again with some different clothes on and he had taken a shower.

"Angel this ring isn't coming off!" I said Angel just laughed. "Angel what kind of ink did you use? Please tell me not permanent cause that takes a while for it to come off." Angel just laughed more. "What is so funny?"

"Nu nu Nothing." Angel said in between laughs.

"Okk."

It was about half an hour later and my ring still hadn't come off. My eye was turning red around it.

"Angelus!" I whined

"fine I'll get it off now, your eye is red enough." he said laughing as he took a bottle out of his pocket and a cotton ball.

"What is that?" I asked worriedly

"Something to get the ring off." Angel said stepping closer as I was stepping farther back.

"Come on Buffy just let me get it off."

I just get backing up until I hit the counter and he started to lean into me to get try and get the ring off.

"No Angel, What is it?" I asked

"Just something to get the ring off! Now hold still." he said pushing me against the counter to stop my squirming. He turned his head when he heard someone walk in. "Hello Dorras." Angel said sweetly.

"Angelus? Buffy?" Dorras the lunch lady said cocking one eyebrow not believing what she was seeing. "Okkk." she said and walked out again.

"Look what you did Angelus!" I said trying to pushed him away when he started to wipe my ring around my eye.

"There it's gone." he said

"it is?" I asked looking into the mirror to see the ring gone but obvious red marks around my eye where I had been scrubbing. "You knew how to get it off! And you just watched me scrub and scrub until my eye turned red!"

"Uhh yeah." Angel said smirking

"bastard." I said and walked back into the hallway to my next class which just happened to be P.E. with Angel. At least I wasted my whole Science class.

By lunchtime everyone had heard what happened to me and Angel. News spreads fast in our school. Of course Faith finds it hilarious. Faith has always found me and Angel funny.

"I can't believe you poured paint on him!" Faith laughed

"shut up Faith!" I said as I saw Cordelia coming our way. She looked at me as she sat down.

"So what's new you guys?" Cordelia asked

"nothing." Willow muttered.

"Heard what you did today Buffy." Cordelia said

"And what did I do today Cordelia?" I asked mockingly

"You know what you did and you better watch out with whose boyfriend your messing with." she said and got up.

"Ooo I'm shaking." I mumble after she left.

"Buffy I really wouldn't mess with her, Cordy can be pretty deadly when she wants to be." Xander said

"He's got a point there Buff." Willow said

"What am I just suppose to let him do this stuff to me and sit back?" I said pointing to my eye. " And plus me and Angel have been like this for years, why change just cause he's dating Queen C.?"

" I know how you feel Buff, but I'de still watch out." Willow said "Specially since we're leaving tomorrow!." Willow screeched excitedly

"I know I can't wait!" I said

"How are we doing the car arrangements anyway?" Xander asked

"I don't know, we'll probably figure it out in the morning." Willow said

"I hope I'm not in the same car with _Cordelia._" I said. I know that if I want to be in the car with Angel that Cordelia will be in the same car so that's basically out of the question and I bet Cordelia will fight that I won't be in the same car.

It was finally the end of the day! I was so happy specially with Cordelia's little remarks today about her beloved Angelus. Speak of the devil. "Hey Buffy." Angel said walking up to me. Everyone had already left so it was ok for us to talk and not get looks.

"Hey Angel, Miss Calender did say to come with her after school right?" I asked

"yup." said Angel walking towards her room.

"Oh hey you two." Miss calender said straitening some of her papers "I'm glad you two came, I just wanted to tell you a couple of things before you came over."

"Ok.shoo." I said

"well you know the basics, like no sugar after five or they will 'not' go to bed. You can let them watch cartoons but sometimes they try and get away with watching things they shouldn't like jackass or something a two and a five year old shouldn't be watching and just make sure they're in bed by 8:30, possibly earlier or they will not get up in the morning." she said "And thats all I wanted to tell you."

"Ok and what are their names?" Angel asked

"Sarah and Hayden, so is 6:30ish alright?"(A/N: just picked the first names that came to mind.)

"Yeah it's fine." I said starting to walk out the door.

"When will you be getting back?" Angel asked

"oh umm probably around 10:00, you see it's me and Mr. Giles anniversary." she said smiling

"your married _Miss _Calender?" I asked

"Well technically no because me and Rupert just never really believed in marriage so we just never got married." she said shrugging.

"Oh, ok then we'll see you at 6:30." Angel said

"wait do you know where I live?" Miss Calender asked "well here you go." she handed us a paper with her address on it and we left.

"Two and five year old?" I asked Angel horrified when we got into the car.

" I know I was thinking the exact same thing." he said "And why are we doing this again?"

" because it's a nice thing to do and how was I suppose to say no?" I pouted.

Angel just laughed at me.

"Shut up Angel." I said getting out of the car. "Pick me up around 6:20?" I asked leaning into the car window.

"Ok and then are you staying the night tonight? Because I think everyone else will be."

"Yeah I will be and oh dammit, I have to pack and most of my clothes are at your house." I said

"Well no ones coming over for awhile since I'm going to be gone, so it'll give you plenty of time."

"Ok and what are we going to do about my room? Since it is kind of girlied up a little." I asked

"Well you and Willow can sleep in it and I'll just tell everyone it's for when my cousin stays the night."

"Man you got this all planned out don't you?" I said smiling

"yup."

"Ok well I'll see you tonight then." I said turning back towards my house.

"See ya later!" he yelled before speeding off.

"Buffy! your home!" Joyce came in with an apron on.

"Mom what's with the apron?"

"I'm cooking and I like this shirt so I didn't want to spill on it." she said "Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

"No but I'm going to be doing it tonight cause I forgot that all my clothes and stuff are at Angels" I said "Is Dawnie all packed?"

"Yes, me and her packed this morning."Joyce said

"Great." I gave a fake smile before heading up to my room to call Willow.

"Hello, is Willow there?" I asked once I got on the phone. I heard her mom yell. "Willow, That Bunny girl is on the phone!" I really don't understand why Willow's mom never liked me. I never did anything to her. Not that I can remember anyway.

"Hello?" Willow answered

"Hey Wills."

"Are you staying at Angel's house tonight?" I asked

"yeah probably, it'll be easier than having to pick everyone up. Hey what did Miss Calender want?"

"Oh she wanted me and Angel to watch her kids for her tonight. That's why Angel said he would call when it was ok when you guys came over." I said

"ok cool. I'm glad you are in a better mood than you were yesterday." Willow said "so what happened anyway?"

I decided to tell her what happened. Willow couldn't believe whatRiley did.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"But you told Angel."

"How did you know I told Angel?" I asked

"Remember when you asked Angel to dump him for you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he started saying he always got in fights with them and the Riley just happend to come to school beaten up."

"Oh." I said quietly

"Angel really looks after you doesn't he?" Willow asked with a hint in her voice

"yeah he does, I mean I may hate him but he's a good friend." I said

"well I have to go, suppers done." Willow said

"ok bye Will."

"Bye Buff."

ooooh I can smell my own supper. Smells good too. I wonder what we're having. Ooooo homemade pizza! Yummy!

"What time do you have to leave to baby-sit?" Joyce asked

"umm actually Angel's going to be picking me up in just a minute." I said putting my empty plate in the dishwasher. "Oh I think he's here." I said running to the door thinking I heard a honk...and I did. "Bye mom!"

"Bye hunny, don't forget to come pick up Dawn before you go back to Angel's."

"I won't" I mumble.

"Hey Buff." Angel said as I got into the car.

"Hey Angel, we have to pick up Dawn before we head back to your house." I said irritated

"oh she won't be that bad." Angel said and I just looked at him. "Ok ok she'll be pretty bad, but aren't you excited to be going?"

"Yeah but we'retaking two separate cars right?" I asked

"yeah..."

"Good cause I'm not going to be in the same car as Cordelia, I'll snap!" I said

"Oh come on Buffy she's not that bad."

"Have you heard her talk? Oh I guess not because your mouth is always shutting her up." I said. Was it just me or did I sound a little...jealous?

"Buffy... not tonight." Angel complained. "Oh by the way did you know we're going to have the whole house to ourselves tonight, well counting all our friends of course but my mom's going to be gone."

"She is? Where's she going?" I asked

"Well she didn't want to be with us so she's staying at your house tonight."

"Oh well, at least we won't have to watch what we say with your mom stalking us." I said

"You notice she does that too?" he asked grinning

"my mom does it 'all' the time." I said laughing as we pulled in Miss Calenders drive way.

"Well, time to go watch the little brats."

**A/N: Did you like it? I know this one was a little boring but at least I updated right?lol. Well I'm sorry to say it might be a while before I update again because schools going to be starting and you know how busy it'll be for a while. I'll try and update. **

**Keep Reviewing!**

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**vanillagigglez: **Thank you so much!

**je t'aime angel:**

**mal**

**karen:**

**Seed-of-Flame**

**buffangel23**

**yummy0o0**

**Giggles18**

**REALbluelightsaber**

**Serrafina: **oh my god thank you for pointing that out! My spell Checker did it cause when I'm looking at my original copy, it's spelled right I swear! Lol. How I'll try and make them have more thoughts. Sorry I didn't really do it in this chapter but I'm not going to have a lot of Angel's thoughts until maybe when their in the car for their little 'road trip' Thanks for all your ideas! I have some of them in mind already though. ;) You'll just have to wait and see.

**Lindsay e.**

**Jess: **sorry if I didn't explain the whole paint thing very well, I meant for the paint to be dangling from the door like the movies ya know? And when they open the door it pours out. Next time I'll try and explain better.

**blind49**

**Julyhearts**

**buff**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**ida**

**spikez-babe91**

**buffy4592: **I got your hint ;)

**mea**

**lexalicious**

**lessthanangelic1: **You got pink paint on you once? That must have sucked!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11!**

"Hey Miss Calender!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Miss Calender, Mr. Giles." Angel said politely

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Miss Calender said

"it's no problem." I said as me and Angel walked into her house. "Well you guys can go, me and Angel got this all under control."

"Ok well I'll see you guys in a little while." Miss Calender said and she and Giles drove off into the night. Me and Angel both turned around to see two children standing behind us, just looking at us.

"Hi." Hayden and Sarah said in unison.

"Hi, My names Buffy and this guy here is Angelus." I said squatting down to their size. "So what do you guys want to do?"

They both shrugged and went to sit on the couch. I looked at Angel, I actually had no clue what to do to keep them entertained.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Angel bent down looking at the movies

"yeah!" The two kids screamed.

He'll be a good father some day. Even know he doesn't say it I know he loves kids, just when we have to go to those crappy family things Angel always wants to go play with his or my little cousins.

"I want to watch The Little Mermaid!" Sarah said jumping up and down.

"No! I want to watch The Lion King!" Hayden argued back with her.

"Hold it!" I held my hand up " lets flip a coin" I grabbed a quarter out of my pocket. "Heads, it's The Little Mermaid and tails, it's The Lion King ok?"

They both nodded as I flipped the coin.

"Sorry Hayden but it's heads, I guess you'll be watching The Little Mermaid tonight."

Hayden groaned and Sarah let a big yippee.

Later on that night I sat up on the couch. I was curled up on one side of the couch with Hayden and Angel was on the other couch curled up with Sarah. Both Hayden and Sarah asleep.

"Maybe we should put them to bed." I said picking Hayden up.

"Yeah." Angel yawned

Once we put them to bed we went back into the living room and we both sat down on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked Angel

"umm it's 10:30." Angel curled up on the couch

" I thought they said they'd be home at 10:00?" I asked

"maybe they got held up or something?"

"Yeah I guess, now lets watch the rest of The Little Mermaid." I said leaning against Angel on the couch. " This is pretty pathetic, me and you curled up on the couch together watching The Little Mermaid." I giggled.

"Yeah." Angel laughed back. "By the way, I was suppose to tell you something my mom told me to tell you cause your mom didn't want to knowing it would start a fight." Angel smiled

"oh god what is it?"

"When we get back from the amusement park thing, we have to go to the damn family reunion thing."

"What!" I exclaimed

"and that's why your mom didn't want to tell you."

"Ahhh" I groaned and leaned my head back on his chest. "Do we 'have' to go?" I asked hopefully

"yup, I already complained about it, and they told me if I complained about it anymore me and you wouldn't be able to go tomorrow."

"Fine...Tom's going isn't he?" I asked

"yes of course he does...why?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're home!" I heard Miss Calender yell loudly walking into the living room, she looked at us suspiciously when she saw me and Angel curled up on the couch together. "Sorry we're late there was horrible traffic, were Hayden and Sarah good?" she decided to ask instead of confronting me and Angel.

"Yeah they were great." Me and Angel got up off the couch.

"Well is twenty enough for the both of you?"she asked

"oh we don't need to get paid." I said

"oh no it's perfectly all right." Miss Calender said.

"No it's fine really."

"Oh ok but are you sure?"

"Positive, we'll see you when we get back." I waved walking out the door.

"We have to go to my house to pick up Dawn" I said obviously still irritated. I mean I really didn't want to take Dawn.

"Oh stop your complaining Buff, it won't be that bad I mean we've had to take Dawn places before that we didn't want to." Angel said

"I know it's just that all my friends are going to be coming and yours." I said

"oh come on Buff, me and you have the same friends, no matter how much we hate it."

"Not exactly cause you see I hate that girlfriend of yours."

"Let's not start that now." Angel sighed. "And why would you care who I go out with anyway?"

"Because we have to see each other a lot if you haven't noticed and if I have to see you, I have to see your girlfriend and if I have to see your girlfriend I want to like her."

"Good point." Angel said pulling into our drive way

"Dawnie!" I yelled walking into my house "you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me go get my stuff." she said running up stairs

"Now I want you two to be careful ok?" Joyce said walking into the room where me and Angel stood. "Angelus take care of my little girl ok?"

"Don't worry Joyce, I'll take care of little Boo for you." Angel said smiling and grabbing my cheek.

"Oh shut up Angel!" I said slapping his hand away

"this is going to be a long ride tomorrow if they're already fighting." Dawn said walking downstairs

"well most likely we wont' be in the same car with him." I said

"What why?" Dawn said disappointed, I could tell she was looking forward to being in a car with Angel for an overextended period of time.

"Yeah why wouldn't you guys be in the same car?" Angel asked, also disappointed

"oh like I'm sitting in that car with that bitch! And she wouldn't want me in the same car anyway"

"well I was planning on it being Me, You, Cordelia, Dawn, Willow, Oz, Tom, and possible Doyle." Angel said

"And how were you planning on us all fitting into your tiny car?" I asked

"well, I figured Spike, Faith and Anya and Xander and oh wait...uhh ok maybe I didn't have this as figured out as I thought." Angel smiled "I thought we could take that van thing.'

"Yeah I don't think you have this as figured out as you thought either." I said "oh well we can figure it out tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Yeah can we go now?" Dawn asked

"yeah lets go, bye Joyce." Angel said hugging Joyce

"bye Angelus and your mom will be leaving your house in just a bit." Joyce smiled.

"Ok."

"Bye mom, I love you." I hugged her

"love you too Buff."

"Bye mom I love you too." Dawn hugged mom too.

"Love you too Dawnie, now be careful."

"I will."

"Do you guys want to drive through somewhere before we head home?" Angel asked

"Angel it's 11:00 at night." I said

"yeah but a lot of places are open 24-7 anymore." he said

"I want to go" Dawn said leaning from the back seat "I'm hungry."

"Buffy?" Angel asked

"yeah..I am kind of hungry." I said

"That's my girl." he said rubbing the top of my head with one hand. "So where do you guys want to go?"

"Uhh why don't we just go to McDonalds?" I said

"ok with me, Dawn?" Angel asked

"yeah ok."

"What do you guys want then?"

"I just want a cheeseburger." I said

"same here." Dawn said

"ok then." Angel drove through the drive through "three cheeseburger" he spoke through the thing. "Did you guys want anything to drink?" we both shook our heads no

"will that be all?" we heard a lady say through the drive through thing.

"Yeah that'll be all." Angel said

"it'll be 3:27, please pull up to the window."

"Thanks."

We ate silently on the way back to Angel's house.

"Are you going to call everyone else?" I asked once we were in Angel's house

"I will when my mom leaves."

"Which I am doing now." a voice came from behind us "now you guys take care ok?"

"We will, bye Mellisa." I said hugging her

"bye Buffy, be good."

"Oh I will."

"Bye Dawnie, you be good too ok?" Mellisa hugged Dawn

"I will, Bye Mellisa."

"Bye Angelus, be careful, I love you." she hugged Angel

"bye mom, I love you too and you know I'm always careful." he smiled

"you going to call everyone now?" I asked

"yeah...I guess"

"who's all coming Buffy?" Dawn asked after Angel went in another room to call everyone.

"umm well of course me you and Angel and Willow and Oz, Cordelia and Doyle, Spike and Faith, Anya and Xander...and Tom's coming."

"Tom's coming too!" she said excitedly

"yeah." I smiled

"it'll just be like it use to! Well except without our parents but still me you and Angelus and Tom!" she exclaimed

"yeah but you know about how we deal when we're around Angel and Tom now that we're not around family right?" I said hoping she didn't mess up and bring up questions to our friends.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Ok I called everyone and they're on their way." Angel said

"ok and how are we dong these sleeping arrangements?" I asked

"well I was thinking that You and Dawn could sleeping on the bed in your room and Anya could sleep on the couch since I don't trust her and Xander on a bed at night or in the same room"

"yeah I don't think I would want that." I smiled

"And me and Cordelia could have the bed in my room with Spike on my couch." Angel couldn't help but look at Buffys face when he said him and Cordelia sharing a bed and feel for some odd reason guilty for sleeping with her, like he betrayed her for some reason but ignored it and thought he was probably feeling guilty because she hates her. "Willow and Oz could have the bed in the guest bedroom with Xander on the couch and Faith and Tom could sleep on the two couches in the living room."

"Wow you got this all figured out don't you?" I asked

"yup and did it all in within 10 seconds." he smiled

Later on that night after everyone was there, it was about 12:30 and we were all getting up at like 5:30 just so we can get a head start on the road and we knew it was probably going to take us a while with all of us needing to get ready.

"Well I'm going to bed." I yawned " I want to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Yeah I think I'm going to bed too." Willow said and before we knew it we were all in bed.

I woke up about 4:30 so I would get at least a little bit in the bathroom before everyone else. I woke up dawn a little earlier to so she would get first dibs and I'm glad I woke up early because before I knew it I heard people yelling at each other to hurry up and this place has got 4 bathrooms! I have to admit Angel does have a pretty big house.

"Hey Angel do you think I would be able to drive for a while?" I asked hopefully

"No!" Angel and Tom said in unison. Everyone of course laughed at this and how bad of a driver I was. I just scoffed off.

"You ready Buff?" Tom asked later

"yup." I smiled and walked out the door.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I know this one was a little boring to, cause nothing really exciting happened but I promise you something will in the next since they're going on their 'road trip'. I just needed to get this all out of the way and I know I should have done more to them babysitting but I really couldn't think of anything good. I've been having a case of writers block lately. And I would also like to apologize to the lateness of this chapter. It's been hard with school going on again but I'm determined to finish this story! I would also like to know how long do you guys think it would take to get from California to Minnesota? I have like no clue. lol. I'm also sorry if this is a little short but like I said earlier I've been having a little writers block problems and sorry if I'm rambling on.lol. I know this chapter was boring but hold on cause I got some ideas for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**irishprincess109**

**buffy vs angel**

**spikeisurgh**

**mea**

**themagicalspirit**

**jess**

**BloodThirstyGoddess**

**Ida**

**jess: **yeah I don't think I did the whole time lapse in this chapter. Sorry! Lol but I'll try in the future but I might not because I think it'll get a little confusing for me but if it is real confusing to you or it's bothering you please tell me and I'll try and start to do it.

**Slayadevyn: **I'm glad you like my story

**Spikez-babe91: **I know there wasn't a lot of Buff/Angel in this but there will be in the next chaper, I promise.

**Mandy**

**buffy4592**

**yummy0o0**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**karen: **I know there wasn't really any spark in the other chapter and I don't think there really was in this one, I wasn't really into it. I'm having a trouble with writers block but I'm starting to get out of it so just hold on! ;)

**lessthanangelic1**

**Dom**

**buff**

**vanillagigglez **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12!**

**A/N: ok I thought I would tell you this before you read this. I have Angel's thoughts in these little star things ok? Just so you wouldn't think I was changing the POV to Angel without warning you.**

"Come on you guys hurry up!" Angel yelled from outside. And Willow, Anya and Cordelia came scurrying out of the house.

"Who's riding with who?" Willow asked

"Well I have my mom's van thing that'll hold 8 people and my car that will obviously hold 5 people." Angel said

"well if we wanted we could always switch around when we have a pit stop." Willow said

"I'm riding with you Angel!" Cordelia

"Well Spike can drive my car and Faith will want to be with him, and how about Xander and Anya in with them since none of us want to be with those two." Angel said

"ok that sounds good." Willow said

"Cordelia, Buffy's going to have to sit up front with me because she gets car sick if she sits in the back." Angel said

"Can't you have someone else drive then?" Cordelia whined

"No I don't trust anyone else." Angel said and walked away before she could complain.

"Angel you know that I don't get car sick anymore right?" I whispered to him raising an eyebrow. He just smiled at me and started putting more bags in the trunk.

"Angel can I please drive!" I whined

"No! Do you remember what happened last time I had you drive?"

_Flashback_

"_Angel can I please drive!" I whined_

"_No! I don't trust you driving!" Angel said_

"_oh come on Angelus, she can't do that much damage and plus you were looking for a new car anyway." Tom said_

"_fine." Angel gave in. Now I'm only 14 right now and don't have my license yet and he's 15, so he's not allowed to drive without a license driver either but he doesn't care and drives anyway, of course his mom never finds out._

"_I'm going to stay behind and help our moms cook." Tom said starting to head back inside._

"_Ok now I start the car." I said to myself once in the car._

"_Good job Buffy." Angel said_

"_oh shut up Angel."_

"_I don't trust you behind the wheel." Angel said just as I pushed the go pedal down. Go pedal or whatever you call it. I quickly pressed the brake and it jerked. I heard Angel sigh_

"_ok now where can I go?" I asked_

"_uhh why don't you just go to wal-mart, it's not that far away and there's no freeways or anything if you go on that shortcut." Angel said_

_I was actually surprised, I wasn't doing that bad, I mean sure I did jerk the car a bit once in a while and Angel had to pull the wheel once in a while so I didn't run into anything._

"_Take a turn here." Angel said. "Be careful by that barn up here, the road go's really close by it."_

"_Ok," I said. It really did go close by the road._

"_Buffy watch out for the barn!" Angel said "Buffy!"_

_The next thing I knew I was in the barn, chicken feathers everywhere, apparently I had gotten into a chicken coop or something with chickens. I was so scared that when I was screaming I kind of let go of the wheel._

"_Buffy keep your hands on the wheel!" Angel screamed._

_The next thing I knew there was a big shhh which just happened to be the car. I had ran into a pole in the middle of the barn. I mean why in the hell was a pole in a middle of a barn._

"_I am sooo sorry Angel." I said looking at him innocently_

" _Get out of the car Buffy." he said and got out himself. We both got out and looked at the car. There was egg all over it and feathers and I don't want to think of what else was on it cause I knew Angel was going to make me help him clean it off._

"_Well good thing it wasn't really dented." I said sheepishly_

"_wasn't really dented? Wasn't really dented! Buffy you ran into a fucking pole!" Angel said. He was calmer than I expected. _

"_Aren't you looking for a new car anyway?" I asked_

"_yeah, but I still have to sell this one."_

"_oh well that might be a little hard." I said_

"_maybe just a little." he said getting in the drivers seat. _

"_Hey at least it still works." I said_

"_lucky me."_

_A lot of people were looking at us when we drove by and when we got in town I saw a lot of people laughing. _

"_I'm going to go get some cleaner, we have to get the egg off before it takes of the paint." Angel said_

_Tom came outside slowly with huge eyes._

"_oh come on Angelus, she can't do that much damage." Angel said in a high pitched voice to Tom while walking into the house._

"_What the hell happened!" Tom said walking up to the car._

"_Well I kind of ran through a barn." I said_

"_kind of!" Tom said frantically_

_I told him the whole story and Tom just started to laugh._

"_Stop laughing Tom!" I said_

"_I'm sorry but it is pretty funny." Tom said trying not to laugh. I playfully slapped him. "Lets go inside and help Angelus get that car stuff."_

"_Ok." _

_We walked in the kitchen to see our whole family watching tv and cooking._

"_Dinner will be ready in a bit you guys." My Aunt Jill said to me and Tom. Angel came upstairs with a bucket of water._

"_What are you doing with a bucket of water?" Angels mom questioned._

"_Oh I just want to wash my car before I try and sell it." he said and looked at me to tell me not to say anything and he won't say anything._

"_On other news.."we heard the news caster on tv say ."There was a brake in on the McDenny's barn, Many of old Ed McDenny's chickens were killed, he says they looked like they had been squashed and many of his eggs were all squashed. If you know anything on the vandalism that occurred earlier today please contact us at..."_

_Angel and me looked at each other wide eyed and back to the screen._

"_Who would want to kill chickens? Joyce asked_

_Mellisa just shrugged._

"_Buffy, lets go outside." Angel said "Tom want to help us?"_

"_Yeah." he said and all three of us ran outside._

_Joyce and Mellisa looked at each other and shook there heads_

"_oh god I killed chickens!" I said frantically once we were outside._

"_Lets just get this cleaned off fast!" Angel said getting the hose and soaking the car down while me and Tom were scrubbing frantically._

_We were all sitting on the curb of the road silently. "Lets never ever tell anyone about this, ok?" Angel asked_

"_fine by me." I said_

_Tom just laughed "I can't believe you guys did that!" Tom just laughed harder._

"_Shut up Tom!" I said then Angel started to laugh. "It's not funny you guys." that just made them laugh harder. Finally I started to laugh. We were all laughing so hard._

"_Buffy you are such an idiot." Angel said once the laughing died down. Angel got up and started to rinse the feathers away that were on the ground. I felt something wet on my back. _

"_Angel!" I screamed. I ran around frantically. Angel was squirting me and Tom. Me and Tom got behind the car and started throwing soap at him and pretty soon we were all soapy and wet._

"_You guys! It's time to eat and now your all wet." Mellisa put her hands on her hips from the doorway._

"_We'll just put something else on." Angel yelled and his mom went back inside. I started to run inside but I was caught. Angel picked me up and carried me inside. I was laughing the whole time. _

_End Flashback._

"No." I said

"oh come on I know you remember that!" Angel said

"ok fine but that was a while ago."

"I don't care, you are NOT driving."

"Tom!" I whined when he appeared next to me.

"Sorry Buff but I'm agreeing with Angelus this time, specially after the second time." Tom said

"oh yes the _second _time." Angel said looking at me. "Remember that Tom?"

_Flashback_

"_Angel can I please drive!" I whined_

"_No! Do you remember what happened last time I had you drive?" Angel said. _

_I had to think about that for a second. "Yeah but that was a year ago!" I said "And you have your license now!"_

"_Your not driving!" Angel said_

"_Come on I'm a lot better driver now!" _

"_Maybe you should give her a second change Angelus." Tom said_

"_Oh and who told me to give her a chance last time!Tom!" Angel said_

"_well yeah but give her a second chance."_

_Angel looked over at me and saw my puppy look._

"_Fine." Angel mumbled._

"_Yahh!" I said and jumping into the drivers seat._

"_This is my dad's junk car anyway." Angel said sitting in the passenger seat_

"_I can't miss it this time." Tom said from the back seat. Angel looked back at Tom just as Buffy jerked the car._

"_Oh god." Angel said. I was actually driving smoothly this time. Angel loosened his grip on his seatbelt. "Wow Buff, have you been practicing?"_

"_As a matter of fact I have." I smiled "Now where are we going?" _

"_How about the K-Mart?" Tom asked "We can go on the shortcut."_

"_No!" Angel said "no shortcuts, lets just go the long way and miss the freeway again."_

"_Sounds good." I turned_

_I was driving smoothly most of the way until..._

"_Buffy turn here." Angel said_

"_where?" _

"_Here!" he said just as I passed it._

"_Oh shit!" he said as I got onto the freeway._

"_Oh god Angel what do I do!" I said as people were honking at us. "Angel!"_

"_Buffy just drive strait!" Angel screamed "Buffy!"_

_Once again I slammed into a pole in between the two lanes. Angel just put his hand on his forehead._

"_Buffy-" _

"_Yeah yeah get out of the car...I know." I grumbled_

_End Flashback_

"What's up with me and poles?" I grumbled to myself

Tom started to laugh again.

"shut up Tom!" I said getting in the passenger seat next to Angel.

Dawn, Tom, and Cordelia sat in the middle back with Willow, Oz and Doyle in the very back.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Dawn asked

"oh just Buffy and her abilities to drive." Angel smiled and messed up my hair.

"Oh shut up Angel." I said slapping his hand away playfully. Then we finally left. Spike and them are going to follow us on the way there.

"What you can't drive Buffy?" Cordelia said.

I just looked out the window and didn't say anything.

"Can you Buffy?" Cordelia asked again

"yes she can drive Cordy." Angel finally said obviously irritated.

"Then why were you making fun of her?"

"Because she use not to be able to drive." he said

Cordelia didn't say anything obviously mad that she wasn't in on making fun of me.

I decided to put in a cd so I could tune out Cordelia's voice that was now talking to Angel about how she was a good driver at age 8 when she was out in her 'other' house in the country.

" I bet you could drive very young to Angel, I heard if you can drive early you'll be smarter as an adult." Cordelia smiled from the backseat at Angel. "So Buffy I bet you still aren't a good driver."

"She's a great driver Cordelia." Angel said still irritated "just drop it." he must have been thinking the same as me cause he turned the music up louder. I heard Dawn giggle. I looked back at her and smiled. "Who sings this?" Angel asked me

"oh umm Good Charlotte."

_Oh My love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life._

_I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise. _

_Just in time to hear you cry. When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died. You mourned the death of your bloody valentine. One last time. _

_Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. _

_I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. _

_All I know is that I love you tonight._

Me and Angel and Tom and Dawn were singing a lot, it probably didn't sound to good but hey I don't care it's a thing we always did.

_There was...police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night. _

_The headlines read "a lover died." No tell tale heart was left to find_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. The night he died. _

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine. One last time._

_Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life._

_I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right. _

_All I know is that I love you tonight. Tonight..._

It was pretty funny because Cordelia attempted to join in but had no clue of the words. Willow and Oz finally joined in but Doyle had no clue of the words either but I don't think he would want to sing not with that Irish accent of his. Well I think he's Irish anyway.

_He dropped you off I followed him home. Then I stood outside his bedroom window_

_standing over him he begged me not to do. What I knew I had to do _

_cause I'm so in love with you. Oh my love please don't cry I wash my bloody hands _

_and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right. _

_All I know is that I love you tonight. _

About 5 hours later

"Angel..." I asked, everyone else was asleep. I was a very boring ride even I had to admit.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we stop somewhere?"

"Why?"

"I have to pee pretty bad." I said

"Do you always have to pee?" he smiled at me "Are you pregnant?"

"Haha." I smiled "Can you imagine if I was? How much I would pee?" I laughed

"I'm just hoping that when you are pregnant I'll be far FAR away." he laughed

"just go to that gas station."

"Why did we stop?" Cordelia asked who had obviously been awake and just listening to our conversation.

"Buffy has to pee." Angel said

"again?" she asked

"yes again I have a small bladder." I said getting out.

Angel sighed and leaned back. Cordelia put her arms around his neck from the back seat.

"I can't wait til we get to the hotel" she whispered. Angel wasn't really listening he was looking out the window at Buffy walking toward the gas station.

Ok I understand what Tom was saying earlier, Buffy has gotten really REALLY hot. She has a nice ass and she's really cute with her hair all messed up from where she was sleeping earlier. Woah wait a minute why in the hell am I thinking of Buffy this way? I know I don't hate her but that doesn't mean I like her. Ok well I like her which I will never admit to anyone ANYONE, not even Tom or Spike. But that doesn't mean I'm falling for her, I'm merely being a guy and finding her attractive...right? Yeah right. I mean Tom likes her. And I have a feeling she likes Tom, What if those to get together?...they won't last. Did Cordelia say something?

"Cordelia you do understand that we'll be sharing a room with two other people right?" Angel said

"yeah I know." she sighed " I just want some alone time with you... maybe we could find a utility close-."

"Buffy! That was fast." Angel said

"yeah, there's this really cute cashier guy in there, can I have some money to get something?" I asked smiling at him.

"You want to get something just so you can see the cashier guy?" Angel asked

"uhh yeah." I grinned

Angel just rolled his eyes and started to pull out of the gas station.

Half an hour later:

"Angelus." Tom whispered

"hmm?" Angel asked. Everyone was awake now that we stopped at the gas station except Buffy.

"Is Buffy asleep?" Tom asked

" I don't know."

"Check."

"Buffy? Buffy?" Angel whispered and poked at me.

I groaned and rolled over.

"Yeah she's asleep. Why?" Angel asked

Angel smirked as Tom handed Angel a pen.

**A/N: I want to ask you guys who do you think I should have fall for who first? Should I have Buffy fall in love first or should I have Angel fall in love first? Please tell me! ok so here's chapter 12! Aren't you guys proud of me for updating so soon? I figured I should since I made chapter 11 so boring and short which I don't know if this is much longer or not. I'm to lazy to check. Lol. I hope this one wasn't as boring cause I got into this a little more than my other chapter. I guess it took me a bit to get back into the story and now I have tons of ideas again! Please review! It'll make me update sooner! I'm trying to update earlier but I don't think I'll be able to until at least next weekend because I go out for volleyball during the weekdays which is after school and to top it off all my homework and then I need my weekends for my socializing ;)lol. I'll try my hardest to update though. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Buff**

**IsabelGuerin8888**

**BloodThirstyGoddess: Thanks for telling me how long it took to get there but wouldn't it take more than 20 hours? That's not even a day. But I have no clue. Thanks!**

**Buffy4592: Thanks for telling me how long it took to get to Minn. I know I wanted to do something more for them babysitting at Jenny and Giles but since their not 'together' I wasn't really sure what to do so I had it go by fast**

**Dom: yeah I wanted more B/A in Miss Calenders place to but I didn't really know how to do it since their not together and Angel's with Buffy while she has Tom on her mind. I tried to do a little of Angel's thoughts like you wanted. I hope you liked! I'll probably have more of his thoughts if I decide something but I haven't decided. It depends. Thanks for your review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

_A/N: Just so you guys know Angels thoughts are going to be in these star things ok? I'm trying to get them to show up because in my last chapter they didn't show up and it got me pissed of so if it doesn't show up in this one I'm sorry for the confusion. _

"Come on Angelus do it." Dawn whispered from behind Angel.

"Just a minute I'm going to pull over so I can do a good job." Angel said pulling over. Once he stopped he leaned over and tilted me towards him a little more. Slowly Angel drew a mustache on my face, like one of those Italian chef mustaches and a little bit of fake hair under my mouth. Cordelia was having a real hard time not laughing.

"She's going to get mad." Willow said from the back.

"Oh Buffy just needs to learn how to take a joke." Cordelia said as Angel started to move again. I slowly stirred.

"Will you guys shut up I'm trying to sleep." I said and turned facing the window to get a good sleep.

Quite a while later (almost dark out)

"Angel, Sorry to ask you this again but I have to pee." I said turning and looking at him.

"Again? Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I told you I have a small bladder!" I said leaning up. Angel pulled into a Burger King parking lot.

"Hurry up!" he yelled at me as I got out of the car.

"Angelus, Buffy is going to be so pissed." Oz said from the back

"yeah well she can handle it." Cordelia said

I walked into the restraunt trying to look for the bathroom when I spotted a busboy cleaning off the tables.

"Excuse me where are you bathrooms?" I asked politely tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and my god was he gorgeous! Much handsomer than the gas station guy. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Uhh down that way to the right." he said raising his eyebrows. He was looking at something but I wasn't sure what and then I started thinking maybe my hair was messed up from the car ride! I turned around quickly walking into the bathrooms. Oh great two stalls! I thought sarcastically. Both are taken too. Angel's going to kill me if I don't hurry up. Finally after a couple of minutes a little girl came out of the stall still trying to button her pants. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey lady you got something on your face." she said and walked out. I hurried up and went to the bathroom, I quickly washed my hands and looked up in the mirror and the first thought that came to mind was 'I'm going to kill Angle'! I tried to scrub the pen marks off and it came off a little but now my face was red with hints of pen still there. I quickly ran out of Burger King as fast as I could.

I got into the car and slammed the door shut and just glared at Angel.

"That was faster than I thought you'd be Buff." Angel said and I just continued glaring. "What?"

"You wait Angel, you are so going to get it." I said

"why what did I do?" he asked

"look at my face!" I pointed at face.

"What? that's how your face looks all the time."

I glared at him. "Can I drive now?"

"No."

"Uhh why not you owe me and there was another really hot guy!" I said

"so?"

"Come on Angel!" Angel looked in the back mirror at Tom

" Angelus maybe you should give her one and I say ONE more chance." Tom said

"oh OH now your turning against me!" Angel exclaimed

"What why can't Buffy drive?" Willow asked

"Yeah I thought you said she USE to not be able to drive are you saying she still can't?" Cordelia grinned.

"Yes she can drive now." Angel turned and looked at me. " I guess I'll let you drive." he grumbled "you better not mess this up otherwise Cordy will never let you forget." he whispered before he got out to switch to the passenger side.

"Ok." I sighed and put the car keys in.

"Lets try and find a hotel in the next town." Angel said as I pulled out of the driveway.

Angel started to look at this map.

"Angel I think we're going the wrong way." I said after a while

"no we're going the right way." he said

"nuh uh I think I was suppose to turn left instead of going strait." I said "I've been looking at the map longer than you."

"yeah and I still think your wrong."

"No I'm not! Look, right there see if obviously tells me to keep going and turn in about 2 miles." I said pointing at the map.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Angel said as I swerved a bit.

Willow and Oz smiled at each other while watching us.

"Ok fine Buffy if your sooo right just turn around and go that way and get us lost." Angel said sarcastically.

"Ok I will, you don't have to be sarcastic about it." I said

"I wasn't" Angel muttered

Half an hour later.

"Angel." I said quietly

"hmm?"

"I think I'm lost." I said

"oh my god." Angel said putting his hand on his head.

"I was so sure it was this way!" I said

"obviously not."

"Ok let me look at the map you guys." Tom said finally "Sorry Buff but you went the wrong way."

"Ha!" Angel said

"ok so what I made a mistake, at least I'm driving fine and it's dark!" I said proudly

"yeah ok I'll give you that. Oh well we can still go this way right? It might take us longer but we still can." Angel said

"ahh phew I thought we'd have to go all the way back." Dawn said " I just want to get a hotel and swim.

"Yeah so do I, Angel it's 8:30 can we go find somewhere to stay?" I asked

"yeah." he sighed "How about here? At the Comfort Inn?"

"Yeah good enough." I said.

"How many rooms are we getting?" Angel asked us

"well there's 2 beds in a room and 2 people in a bed so I'd say 3 rooms." I said

"how about 4?" Cordelia asked

"uhh sorry Cordy but we're not getting you guys an extra room just so you can have sex." I said getting out of the car.

After a couple of minutes Spike, Faith, Xander, and Anya showed up. They were following behind us but once they knew where we were stopping they stopped at a gas station to get some beer which somehow Spike got.

"Ok who's staying together?" Spike asked when we all were in the lobby and after we all chipped in to get the rooms.

"I want to stay in the same room as you." I whispered into Angle's ear.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be like old times, me, you, Dawn, and Tom." I said

"no it won't because Cordelia will want to stay with me." he said

"so tell her she can't" I said

"Buff you know I can't do that. How about just you and Dawn stay with us and Tom well screw Tom he can stay somewhere else."

"Ok." I laughed

"how about we kind of go by how we were in the cars?" Doyle asked

"yeah, Me and Cordelia can stay with Buffy and Dawn and Willow, Oz can be with Doyle and Tom. And then Spike and Faith can be with Anya and Xander."

"Uhh why do we have to be with Anya and Xander!" Spike said waving his arms. "They're going to keep us up by having sex all night!"

"Your being with them because they won't keep YOU up because you and Faith will be to busy having sex to even notice anyway when all of us might actually be trying to sleep."

"Yeah right! You and Cordy are going to be screwing!" Spike said

"uh no we're not, Buffy and Dawn are going to be in the room and I doubt they'll be doing anything." Angel said

"ewww Angel." I said with a disgusted face.

"Sorry." he muttered then smiled. "Ok we're going to be room 401." we walked up to our room all carrying our heavy suitcases, haha I feel sorry for Cordelia, her suitcase has 'got' to be heavy. I grinned to myself.

"Angel we're taking room 403!" Spike yelled at Angel.

"And we're taking room 402." Oz yelled

"Good thing we're not beside Xanders room." I said

"why?" Dawn asked

"uhh the wall you idiot." I said shaking my head.

"I get the bathroom first!" Dawn said as soon as we walked in the room.

"You guys are going swimming already?" Cordelia asked

"yeah probably, sounds nice." I said going through my suitcase for my own swimsuit. knock knock "My god someone's already here." I said walking to the door. "That was fast." I laughed as Willow and Oz ran into our room in their swimsuits.

"Yeah once we got into the room we changed." Willow said "Where's Dawn?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom changing, she's also the reason I'm not dressed yet."

"Are you guys going swimming?" Oz asked Angel and Cordelia who was all snuggled up against Angel.

"Nahh I don't think we're going to go." Cordelia said with a glint in her eye. She was twirling her fingers on Angels chest.

Willow and me exchanged a look at this.

"Ok now hurry up Buffy." Dawn said as she got out of the bathroom. Dawn was wearing a white bikini with bottoms that had that belt thing around it, It looked nice on her. Willow was wearing a small black bikini and Oz was just wearing black swimming trunks to match Willows.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I was wearing a dark green one piece swimming suit. It looked awful on me but I've always been a little self-conscious of my body and I liked this swimming suit because it held down my breasts. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok I'm ready." I said

Cordelia grinned when she saw what I was wearing.

"Angel on second thought, everyone else is going swimming, maybe we should." Cordelia said

"yeah come on Angelus, it should be fun." Oz said

"yeah ok." Angel said

Angel quickly got dressed in his swimming trunks which was a dark navy blue. After what seemed like an hour but was really only 10 minutes, Cordelia walked out in the really skanky Dark navy blue bikini with white Hawaiian trees on it and stuff. The top was very small for her boobs, her bottoms were basically a thong. She looked at me and smiled. I think she thinks I'm fat or something cause some of the comments she makes but really I'm actually slightly underweight, well at least that's what the doctor always tells me. I'm 5'2 and weigh 105 which I think is at the perfect weight, and my mom tells me that. I'm very small but I never minded since most girls want that anyway. I do yoga a lot to keep my form.

"Lets go." Cordelia smiled.

"Slut." Willow whispered in my ear. I only smiled and looked down at my own swim suit.

Cordelia put her towel down on a beach chair and laid down.

"Aren't you swimming Cordy?" Angel asked

"nahh I think I'll just sit here." she smiled,

"if it was an outdoor pool and in the day time I probably would have done that so I could get a tan but since we're in doors and it's night time Cordelia has no excuse" I whispered to Willow

"Actually she does have an excuse." Willow said

"What?"

"Well when she gets in the water her makeup washes off and my god is she ugly as hell."

"Willow!" I laughed as she did a cannon ball in the pool. I jumped in right after her.

Angel soon got in with everybody else.

"Ahh." I let out a frustrated groan about 15 min.later.

"What's wrong B?" Faith asked

"my swimsuit is bugging me!"

"Did you bring another one?" she asked wiping drips of water off her face

"yeah but I don't like it."

"Well no offense but it's got to be better than that one cause that ones plain ugly." Faith said

"Yeah thanks." I said sarcastically

"no prob B."

"Yeah I'm going to go change ok?"

"Yeah ok." Faith said swimming back towards the gang who were still playing volleyball in the pool.

I grabbed my towel and quickly put it around me and ran down the halls to my room. I quickly grabbed my extra swimsuit and changed. I sighed looking in the mirror, I had to admit though I looked good. I had on a blood red bikini, my top pushed my breasts up a little kind of like a pushup bra and my bottoms had those strings on the sides but it was not a thong I would never wear that in public. I smiled to myself as I thought, damn I look better than Cordelia. My long blonde hair was getting wavy since my stuff I put in it to make it strait started to come out in the water. I ran my hands down along side my body noticing for the first time I had a lot of curves. Even know I thought I looked good I put my towel around me still self-conscious about going out there in this.

"B's back! We can play chicken now!" Faith said

"Come on Buffy take the towel off and get in here!" Willow screamed. They were all looking at me as I threw my towel over in the nearest chair.

"Damn." Xander eyes wide. Angels mouth was literally open. Willow smiled as she saw Angels reaction.

(Angels thoughts in case the stars aren't there)Wow! I didn't know Buffy could look that good, she's hotter than Cordelia, well anyone in the room! That really shocks me and to think she doesn't have any makeup on.(Angels thoughts ended)

"Damn B! That's more what I'm talking about." Faith said " Now lets play chicken!"

"Your with me Buff." Angel said lowering himself so I could get on his shoulders. Tom and Dawn were together and everyone else was with there boyfriend and girlfriends. I bent down and looked at Angel upside down. "You better not make me lose." I smiled

"me? Oh no I think it is going to be you that makes us lose missy." Angels smiled

I screamed as Willow about pushed me off but then I came back and pushed her off. It was me and Faith left and I bet you know how that worked out. Yup I fell. Faith got off Spike and they gave each other a high five and somehow that turned out into a heavy make out session in the water. I got out of the water and sat on the ledge. Angel came and sat next to me as everyone else went to a table to get there towels.

"We make a good team huh Buff?" he smiled

"oh yeah." I smiled back.

"Oh by the way Buff, nice swimsuit I like it a lot better than the other." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It really brings you out more." he smiled and made a gesture as if he had big boobs.

"Angelus!" I said and pushed him in. He dragged me in with his as I playfully slapped him on the arms and chest. We both started to wrestle and splash water on each other.

Back at the table Willow watched as Cordelia got madder and madder at watching me and Angel.

"You don't think something going on between Buffy and Angelus do you?" Willow asked Oz

Oz started to laugh and said " Willow this is Buffy and Angelus we're talking about, they 'hate' each other HATE, I'm doubting anything is going on. I've never seen to people who loathe each other more than them."

"Yeah I guess your right." Willow sighed and leaned back into her beach chair.

**A/N: Whewww! I am so SO sorry it took me forever to update! My stupid keyboard on my computer quit working and I had to get a whole new one. I know they're only like 10.00$ but still. But anyway every time I tried to type and I hit the space bar something popped up and my dad took a while thinking he could 'fix it'. Ok I know that only took like 3 days and how long has it took me to update? Not since Sept. 11! Wow. That has been a long time. I have been busy though with homework and I've been going out for volleyball which takes up my time after school. I have no excuse on weekends though. I did go to a Greenday concert though! It was awesome! Sorry I'm rambling. I'll try and update sooner and if I go to long yell at me on a review ok? Thanks! I promise I WILL finish this story!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! **

**LessthanAngelic1 **

**Yummy0o0**

**Julyhearts: **oh believe me Toms time will come

**AngelusDarkPrincess: **Thanks for your advise and I noticed you reviewed twice, I thank you because you kind of made me get movin, when people review twice like that, it makes me think man I better get moving.lol. So thanks!

**Vanillagigglez:** Thanks for your advise I'll keep It in mind.

**REALbluelightsaber: **Thanks so much for your advise and I know what you mean about the computers, my dad gets after me when I get on his computer like I'm going to do something to it and my computer has been acting really strange lately! Do me a favor and tell me if I start to become to unreallistic like ok? Thank you!

**Davidsgal:**

**spikez-babe91:**

**bloodthirstygoddess**

**Seed-Of-Flame**

**buffangel23**

**jessi**

**buffy9-27**

**buffy4592: **wow, Thanks. e. 

**karen**

**buff**

**SlayaDevyn**

**mea: **Thank you for your advise and I noticed you reviewed twice also! Thank you so much, you really get me to update sooner. Keep reviewing! I love em and I'll try and update sooner for you ;)

**Carol**

**Jess: **Thanks for your help and I notice too that they always have Buffy fall first, maybe it is time for a change ;)

**AngelLuva**

**Dom: **Thanks a lot and the whole Angels thoughts things I did have something around it if you read the top part of my A/N I had those little star things but the computer didn't show it! It got me so pissed off. So sorry if there was any confusion about that.

**Memoamo**

**anon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14!**

"What time is it?" Willow asked leaning up.

"Uhh 10:30." Doyle said looking at his watch underneath the beachtowel.

"I think I'm going back to my room." Cordelia said "Angel?"

"Yeah I'm coming, I don't want to swim anymore, Buffy, you comin?"

"Yeah I'm coming but I'm going to make some popcorn down in the common area first, I've been craving it for some reason, Dawnie want to come?"

"nahh I'm just going to go back to the room, I need to take a shower or my skin will get all itchy."

"Ok...Tom how about you?" I asked

"yeah sure I'll come." Tom said getting up.

Me and Tom walked quietly down the hallways, we were both still in our swimsuits but we had our towels around us.

"We have to stop at the candy machine real fast to first get the popcorn." I smiled

"yeah I think we need that."

I quickly got the popcorn and walked back down to the common area to the microwave.

"Uhh how long do we need to put it in?" I asked searching the back

"ummm just push popcorn."

"Well yeah but then you have to push a number."

"Ok then push 2."

"Are you just saying some random number?" I asked smiling

"maybe." he smiled back and got a little closer to me. I backed up into the counter.

"We better hurry, they might wonder where we got off to." I stuttered a bit.

"I doubt they care plus we can't make the microwave speed up." Tom said "So are you and Riley still going out?"

"No he was a jerk...why?" I asked suspiciously. Oh my god he's getting closer, I hope he's going where I think he's going.

"Just wondering." he shrugged. Damn, guess not. " Well do you think you would want another boyfriend so fast?"

"Depends." I smiled. Maybe this is going where I want it to go.

"Do you ever think you'd go on a date with me?" Tom asked

"maybe." I gave him a seductive grin grabbed the popcorn and walked out of the room swaying my hips.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the room with my steaming bag of popcorn.

"What are you smiling about?" Angel asked me sitting on his bed with Cordelia snuggled into his arms playing with his shirt.

"Oh nothing." I smiled and saw Willow looking at me weird. Willow must be over here not wanting to be alone with all three guys in her room til she had to go to bed. I opened the popcorn back and watched the steam a sec before jumping on the bed laying on my stomach at the end of the bed with Dawn and Willow and started eating the popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" I asked nibbling on some popcorn.

" I don't know some scary movie." Willow said

"shut up you guys." Cordelia said

"What's the point of scary movies, they're always the same. Some stupid girl always getting killed and just being stupid." I said ignoring Cordelia's comment. "Always a stupid blonde chick with big boobs."

"What are you planning on being an actress for a scary movie?" Angel asked mockingly

"shut up Angel." I said throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"You jealous you don't have any Angelus?" Willow asked eyeing him.

"Oh yes you know I am." he said sarcastically "we should get to bed it's nearly 11:30 and we have to get up fairly early tomorrow."

"What time are we planning on getting up?" Dawn asked

"well I want to leave at 9:00 so at least 8:00."

"8:00! Ahh that's to early." I groaned

"probably earlier yet for you Buff since it takes you forever to get ready!" Angel said throwing that piece of popcorn back over at me.

"We should be getting there tomorrow night anyway, around 5:00."

"Oh so we have time to go shopping! Mall of America here we come!" Cordelia said excitedly

Cordelia and Angel then started to kiss. The kiss soon turned into something else cause Cordelia started to crawl on top of Angel. Dawn and Willow both turned and looked at me to do something. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I mean why do I always have to say something!

"You guys! We are in the room you know?" I said angrily. Cordelia just sneered at us as she got off of Angel.

"Angelus doesn't kiss her like he kissed you on that dare ya know." Willow whispered to me and smiled. I was about to reply when she said

"Well I'm going back to my room to sleep."she said it loudly so I couldn't reply "See you guys tomorrow."

We all said goodnight as she left the room. And what in the hell was she talking about when she said Angelus doesn't kiss Cordelia like he kissed me? Hmmm.

"Let's get to bed too." Angel said turning off the tv. Me and Dawn both snuggled down into the covers

"Dawn your feet are freezing!" I said giggling

"sorry." she giggled back.

The next morning it was 7:30 and Dawn, Angel, and Cordelia have been up for a while but me being a deep sleeper and all, was still sleeping.

"I'm going to go get some extra food for the road ok?" Cordelia asked

"yeah ok get some liquarish." Dawn said

"Angel can I have the keys to the car?"

"Yeah here ya go."

"Thanks." she kissed him goodbye and left.

"Why are you dating her?" Dawn asked Angel, me still sleeping leaving only them.

"Cause I like her maybe." he said

"yeah but she's a slut."

Angel just shrugged and turned on the tv.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Dawn asked pointing at me.

Angel smiled. "Yeah maybe we should."

"Ok lets go get some water." Angel said walking out the door.

"Hurry back." Dawn whispered

"What it's not like 'shes' going to wake up."

"Good point."

A couple minutes later Angel returned with a bucket full of water.

"Is it cold?" Dawn asked

"of course." Angel said it like it should have been obvious. "Lets try it the old fashioned way first."

Willow just walked into the room.

"My god Angelus why do you always have to be so nice to her?" Dawn asked putting her hands on her hips.

Willow laughed "Angelus being nice to Buffy? Yeah right."

"Buffy...buffy time to wake up." Angel said gently and slightly nudging her.

"Go away Angel I'm trying to sleep." I grummbled, not wanting to get up. I'm very grumpy in the morning.

"Ok she gets the water." Angel said

"She is going to be so pissed at you Angelus." Willow said

Dawn just smiled.

"She's going to want to take a shower anyway." Angel picked up the water and tossed it all over me. I woke up instantly.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed jumping off the bed as Dawn and Angel ran to the other bed and sat down like nothing had happened, Willow just standing there stupidly. "Willow!"

"I didn't do it!" Willow pointed over at Dawn and Angel who were obviously trying to hold in their laughter.

"Angelus! This is fucking freezing!"

"Yeah we can tell." Angel smirked and took off towards the door.

"oh I'm going to kill you!" I screamed taking off after him.

**A/N: Woah Ch. 14 is finally here! Sorry it's a bit shorter...I think. I hope you guys didn't think I abandoned you! I had a major writer block problem. I mean I know what I'm doing for the end but I have problems for the in- between stuff.** **Ok I need your guy's help, I feel like I'm writing way to much dialogue like 'he said, she said', stuff like that and I really don't know what to do about it or if you guys even notice it. I don't even know how you would help me but in case you have some advice on how to write better please tell me! I need all the help I can get ;) I'll try and write sometime this weekend but I'll be gone all day Saturday so I don't know when I'll update next. Thank you guys for all my reviews! Oh and by the way I hope you guys want some Cordelia bashing cause their just may be in a few more chapters. **

**SlayaDevyn,**

**Angelusdarkprincess**

**buff**

**spikez-babe91**

**vanillagigglez**

**lessthanangelic1**

**kayleigh**

**giggles18**

**buffystuff500**

**buffy4592**

**buffycoo999**

**seed-of-flame**

**jessi**

**Julyhearts**

**buffyangel23**

**designergurl**

**yummy0o0**

**sky-lark913**

**Dom**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**mary**

**mea**

Alex:**: They'll be together soon enough ;)**

REALbluelightsaber**: yeah that was actually my original idea. I was going to have Angel say something like that and run down the hall to catch up to buffy and she's like 'I thought you were doing something with Cordelia' and he's like 'didn't feel like it' Something in that region but I can't really remember now.lol. I can't even remember why I decided not to. lol. Oh well.**

Jess**: Something just might happen with the sleeping arrangements (evil smirk)**

JadedTruth**: Basically the reasons their mean to each other at school is cause they don't want to admit to each other they might actually like each other, and they're nicer to each other out of school. It actually seems a little weird to me too and I'm writing the story! Lol. Thanks for your review!**

Kaziweirdo**: uhh I'm going to try and get them meaner and they will... I think, he got a little mean in this chapter but don't worry some friction will happen ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15!**

"Buffy! Angelus!" Willow yelled as me and Angel took off outside into the hallways of the hotel.

Dawn was laughing even harder by then.

"Dawn you know you sisters going to be pissed don't you?"

"Yeah but it was so worth it." Dawn grinned " I just love seeing those two fight, it's really amusing."

I was walking slowly down the hallways looking for Angel cause like always he was to fast and ran off somewhere.

"Boo!"

I made a little yelping noise and turned around to see Angel behind me grinning.

"Ahh I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and we took off once again. We were about at the end of the hall when Angel stopped suddenly. I was just about to jump on him and take him down when I heard that little bitches voice.

"Angle what are you doing out here running around?" Cordelia asked smiling. She had just walked in from the front door and now we were all standing in the common area place. "Oh.." she just took notice to me as I stepped around Angel. "Buffy you should really look at what kind of shirt your wearing before you get wet." she smiled and walked off down to the room.

I looked down at my white t-shirt and my eyes got wide. I really wish this was one of those days I fell asleep with my bra on...but it wasn't. I gasped and put my arms across myself. My eyes met with Angels and all he did was grin.

"Angelus." I said in an angry tone.

"Here you can have my jacket so no one stares." he smiled and took off his jacket and put it around me.

"I hate you." I mumbled. Angel just kept on smiling.

The first thing I did when I walked in was walk up to Dawn who was sitting on the bed watching tv and slap her on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it and you know it." I said

"Hey at least you're up now Buff." Angel said

I just glared and walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Come on peaches lets go!" I heard Spike yell from outside the window once I was out of the shower and just doing the last minute shove everything in my suitcase.

"Come on B!"

Ahh I sighed to myself as I was shoving all my clothes into my suitcase.

"What is taking you so long?" Angel came back into the room.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!"

"Here let me help." Angel reached over me and grabbed some of my clothes. I could smell his colone. He always smelt so good. No wonder Cordelia's attracted to him. "Ohhh lacy Buffy." He grinned holding up a pair of my underwear.

"Angel! Give me that." I yanked it out of his hand. "Ok lets go."

"Are we going to have time to go to the Mall of America for a while?" I asked while me and Angel were walking downstairs.

"Uhh yeah probably for a bit. Why?"

"I don't want to go."

"Wait a minute you don't want to go shopping? You?" Angel asked shocked.

"Have you ever shopped with Cordelia?"

"Well no.."

"Then you wouldn't want to go shopping either." I said as I walked outside to the car. Angel just laughed. I really get annoyed at how much he laughs at me.

"Angel can I sit up front now?" Cordelia whined.

Angel looked at me. "Uhh sure."

"Are we there yet?" Dawn asked me.

"NO! For the last time Dawn." I said angrily. I saw Angel and Dawn share a glance in the review mirror. I know Dawn likes Angel but why does her flirting with him always involve picking on me! It's like their life in goal is to bug me! I'm so glad I was sitting by Tom too though. Me and him are actually getting along very well. When usually him and Angel are picking on me. I'm really starting to like him.

"Hey Angelus lets stop somewhere, I'm starving!" Doyle yelled from the back.

"Yeah I'm hungry to we've been in here for like 10 hours without food!" Dawn said

"Dawn it's only been 3 hours." I said

"shut up Buffy."

"Where do you guys want to go?" Angel asked

"I want to go to Burger King!" I said.

"Any other sugestions?"

"Nahh Burger Kings fine." Doyle said

I jumped out of the car as soon as we pulled in a parking space. Spike and those guys weren't far behind and pulled in right after us.

"Bout time we stopped I was getting stiff and I don't know how much more I can take of Xander's constant talking!" Faith said getting out of their car.

"Yeah I'm about to sock him one." Spike said.

"Hey!" Xander said getting out of the car with Anya.

"Let's just go eat you guys." Angel said walking towards Burger King.

"Yeah I want my Star Wars toy!" I said jogging to catch up with Angel. Angel stopped.

"Please god tell me that's not the only reason you wanted to come here?" he asked

"So what if it is?" I walked into the place. Angel just shook his head.

"So what toy did ya get Buff?" Angel smiled as we sat down to eat.

"Uhh I got the toy, Queen Amidala, with the picture of Anakin coming out of her butt."

Angel chuckled.

I hated sitting at these tables, the big ones in the middle of the room so that people with a huge family can eat. I was sitting between Dawn and Tom, Tom was at the end and on the oposite side was Cordelia at the end next to Angel of course and then Willow and Oz and everyone else was at the end of the table.

"How much longer til we get there Angel? Cause I want to make sure I get some shopping time in." Cordelia asked

" Uhh shouldn't be to much longer." Angel said taking a glance at me.

"I'm going to go get some more pop." I said getting up.

"Me too." Angel got up with me.

"Cordelia getting on your nerves or something?" I asked smiling trying to figure out which pop I wanted.

"No." He looked back up at his choices of pop.

I raised an eyebrow at him

"yes! She's driving me nuts! Angel...Angel..." he whined putting his cup back on the table. "And since when did she call me Angel? You're the only one that calls me Angel, and I hate it when other people call me it!"

"You don't hate it when I call you it?" I asked

"no not really cause you're the one that made it up and started calling me that."

"Then why don't you just brake up with her?" I asked

"nahh cause I mean I do like her but, she's just getting on my nerves at the moment."

"Uh huh..."

"What?"

"You just like her as your fuck buddy." I said. Angel didn't say anything. "Ahh so your not going to deny it?" Angel just glared at me.

"Not 'just' for that." Angel said. "I do somewhat like her personality."

I just laughed at him.

"Ahh shit." I said. Angel started to laugh.I didn't have my cup right under the thing where the pop comes out and it ran down the cup onto my shirt which Angel saw happen.

"Shut up Angel!" he just laughed harder at me.

Back at the table Cordelia has been watching and glaring at us since the time we got up. Willow looked up and noticed Cordelia staring at us and glaring. She had to laugh though at seeing me trying to wipe the spilt pop off my shirt and Angel just laughing at me.

"Let's go." Angel said as we got back.

"What is taking her so long?" Angel asked as everyone sat in the car in the Burger King parking lot. "I thought she just had to go to the bathroom?"

"She always takes forever." Tom said as I came running out of Burger King

"What took you so long?" Angel asked as I slammed the door to the car shut.

"Long line."

"For the bathroom?"

"No the customer line you idiot." I said

"why were you in the customer line?"

"I wanted a watch." I said holding up a tin can where the watch was.

"Are you serious?" Angel asked as Tom and Dawn were laughing right beside me.

"Yeah but it got me mad because they were all out of the Darth Vader ones, so I had to get Han Solo."

"You are such a nerd Buffy." Cordelia said sliding lower in her seat and closing her eyes.

Angel just grinned and turned around. "Your one of a kind Buff" he mumbled and started the car.

**A/N: Chapter 15 is finally here! Aren't you so happy? Well you should be. Sorry it took me so long. I just haven' t been in the mood for writing but I had a four day brake for Thanksgiving so I had time! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Even if it is late. Lol at lease I said it. I already have Ch. 16 written out so it shouldn't be to long for an update as long as you guys review! The more reviews the faster I'll update! So review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Seed-of-Flame, lessthanangelic1, kaziweirdo, Julyhearts, Buffycoo999, vanillagigglez, buff, carol, dianabtvs, SlayaDevyn, Jess, buffyangel23, Spikez-babe91, Mysterious-Vixen, yummy0o0, AngelusDarkPrincess, Kayleigh, karen, fobroks21, lara2sd.**

**Buffy4592: Thanks for your help on the dialog, I tried it a bit more in this chapter don't know if it changed but hey I tried. **


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16!

"Something blue." I said

"I told you it has to be something in the car Buffy." Angel said

"ahhh fine, I spy with my little eye something...green."

"Green? Umm the cover of the Atlas thing."

"Nope" I shook my head.

"Oh come on give me a hint, it's hard to do this and drive at the same time."

"It's on someone." I said

Angel looked over at the sleeping Cordelia and I guess he didn't see anything.

"Fine I give up." he sighed

"That little green thing, whatever it is that's in Cordelia's hair." I smiled

Angel looked over "That's a fuzz Buffy."

"Fuzz, whatever it's still green." Angel chuckled at me.

"Hey we're here." Angel said

"we are!" I said leaning up more in between the two front seats and looking out the front window.

"Is everyone still asleep?" he looked in the mirror at everyone.

"Yeah."

"No." I heard Willow mutter from the back. Then Oz got up.

"We're here?" Willow asked

"yup."

"Finally! It feels like we've been in the car forever! What time is it?" she asked

"it's 5:15." I said

"So are we going shopping or are we just going to go find a hotel?" Angel asked

"shopping." we all heard Cordelia mutter.

"Ok is she sleeping or is she awake?" I asked

"I'm awake now you ditz." she said "oh my god is this place big!" Cordelia said as we looked at the Mall of America.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically and got out of the car.

"So are we all going together or are we splitting up?" Angel asked when Spike and them came and we were all in the mall.

"Why don't we just have guys with guys and girls with girls cause I'm doubting that we're going to be going into the same places." Spike said

"yeah I agree." Xander said

"And we all have cell phones if we need someone." Willow said

"But Angel I want to be with you." Cordelia pouted.

"I'll be seeing you in a little while Cordy." Angel said

"I'm going to go with you guys though ok?" Faith said to Angel

"Yeah ok, you probably think like us anyway." Angel grinned

"yeah probably." Faith shrugged and left Me, Cordelia, Willow, Dawn and Anya by ourselves.

"Me and Anya are going to go off by ourselves ok?" Cordelia said and her and Anya walked off

"ok Dawnie time to burn a hole in daddy's wallet." I smiled

"What did he give you money or something?" Dawn asked

"he gave us his credit card and told us to have a good time."

"He gave you his credit card!" Willow asked

"yup, cause apparently he's doing really well in L.A. and it doesn't matter that much how much we spend." I said

"how come you never went to live with him?" Willow asked

"cause me and Dawn didn't want to deal with his girlfriends coming in and out and we just like mom better."

"Oh, but still if he has a lot of money." Willow smiled

"come on I want some new clothes!" Dawn said.

(A/N: By the way I don't know if the Mall of Americas open 24-7 or not, but I'm saying it is ok? I can't remember if it is or not I haven't been there forever so also I'm sorry if I get something wrong about it.)

3 hours later we were in the bra section of a store, I wanted some new ones. Willow was standing right next to me and Dawn was off a little ways down.

"Get the sexy leopard print Buff." I jumped at the voice of Angel's right behind me.

" Angel! Don't scare me like that!" I playfully slapped his arm. "What are you doing here?"

" I got sick of shopping with those guys, if you call that shopping."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked

"well I always go shopping with Buffy and Dawn and sometimes Tom but those guys were just boring shoppers that didn't know how to properly shop."

"So why didn't you go looking for your precious Cordelia?" I asked

"I saw you guys first."

"Oh" me and Willow said in unison.

"Hey Angelus." Dawn said

"Hey Dawnie, What have you guys all gotten anyway? I see Buffy has gotten quite a bit." He said looking down at my five bags.

"Hey Angel do you like this dress?" I asked pulling out a light pink dress.

"Yeah, this will go with it you know." he said holding a light pink bra up and grinning.

"Angel you...your right it will." I smiled "thanks."

"Don't mention it." Angel smiled

"oooh that's a cute shirt" I said walking towards a brown shirt.

"Oooh I like this one Buffy." Dawn said going over to a bright red shirt.

"Now this is what I call shopping." Angel said

"shut up Angel, do you like this shirt?" I asked holding up the brown shirt.

"Yeah it's ok." he said

"just ok?"

"Just ok." he nodded. ahh I groaned and put the shirt back.

"He said it was ok Buffy." Willow said

"yeah but with him that means, it's kind of funny looking but it'll do ok for you." I said. Willow just looked at Angel.

"She makes this stuff up I swear." he grinned

"You guys ready to go yet? We have to get up fairly early tomorrow." Angel said

"yeah I think Angelus is right Buffy we better go round up everyone else." Willow said

"ok, I think I got enough." I said

"Buffy you have over 11 bags, believe me you have enough." Angel said

"You can never have enough clothes Angel."

"She shops a lot easier with Angelus around." Willow whispered to Dawn

"I know! Thank god he came." Dawn whispered back and walked out the mall.

Later on in the hotel room I was curled up in my bed, I had on my red silky pants on with my white tanktop on. "It is freezing in here!" I said to Dawn who was curled up right next to me. "Angel do you have the heater thing on?"

"Yeah it's on." he said as Cordelia snuggled closer to him.

"Angel I think I'm going to go get into the hot tub for a while, you want to come?" Cordelia asked

"nah I think I'm going to stay here and watch a movie or something."

"I'll come with you." Dawn said getting out of bed

"ok lets go."

After they left Angel was flipping through the stations looking for a good movie playing.

"Will you just pick one Angel?" I asked

"I'm still looking."

"God is it freezing!" I said pulling the covers tighter.

"Come over here and lay with me." Angel said and pulled the covers over so I could get in.

I got up and went to lay with Angel. "You are cold." Angel said and put his arm around me and pulling me closer. He was so warm. He had on his black silky pants but didn't have a shirt on.

"How are you so warm and you don't even have a shirt on?" I asked resting my head on his chest but still watching him flip through the channels. He just shrugged and stopped on **There's something about Marie. **

"Aren't you scared that Queen C might walk in and see me cuddling with you?" I asked him.

"No not really, she'll be in the hot tub for a while, believe me." he smiled

I sighed and buried my head deeper into his chest just as a door opened

**A/N: Ok I figured I made you wait long enough for this chapter.lol. I Hoped you liked it! Did you like the cliffhanger? lol I have all of 17 written out and some of 18, I've been in a real writing mood lately. Probably cause my pen pal and me stopped writing to each other. And I really wanted a pen pal! But I hated writing letters and she didn't have a computer. I think she was a little weird to cause I mean who actually likes Brittany Spears!(no offense to anyone who does;) But anyway I was forced to write cause it was for school and I stupidly signed up for it. It was hard to write too because we had absolutely nothing in common! But it's over now!Ok sorry for my babbling of my troubles.lol. I'll have 17 up soon! Please Review!**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers:**

**mz.sarJe:** Your Thanksgiving is in October? Do you live in Canada or something then?

**lessthanangelic1**

**Mysterious-Vixen**

**pinkyblue-ice**

**BloodThirstyGoddess**

**karen**

**yummy0o0: **Angel will have to stick up for her sometime :)

**lara2sd**

**Seed-of-Flame**

**Buffy4592**

**Buffycoo999**

**Giggles18**

**SlayaDevyn: **lol, Nah I'm just a hick in Iowa, like Riley (scowl.)

**biscotti**

**Carol**

**REALbluelightsaber: **I never saw Buffy as a Star Wars nerd either but I've been obsessed with it lately and had to have it in somewhere! Plus it brings out the nerd in Buffy ;)

**frobroks21**: I'm a Star Wars nerd too.lol.and Hayden Christensen is mighty fine :)

**Kara Waldorf**

**mea: **I was wondering where you went for Ch.14.lol. School can be a pain. Why do we go!

**AngelusDarkPrincess**

**Ok and I'm going to babble for a minute more. I was just wondering if any of you have ****read Gone With the Wind. If you haven't. Read it! I just read it because I watched the movie and I loved it, but the books are always better so I read it and now it's like my all time favorite book! Sorry if I'm boring you but all my friends look at me like I'm crazy to read a book like that and I had to talk to someone! Lol, Ok I swear I'm done now cause I want to go watch 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' movie I haven't seen it yet. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17!**

A/N: Just so you guys know that the italics right now are Angel's thoughts. I'm having Italics as his thoughts, flashbacks, you know those kinds of things. I'll tell you if it's a flashback but if it doesn't have anything it's most likely his thoughts...you should be able to tell.

_Thank god Cordelia left she was really starting to bug me, and for some reason I was looking forward to some time alone with Buffy. Me and her are getting along better and better, well in a fighting sort of way I guess._

"_Will you just pick one Angel?" she asked me. I had forgotten I was flipping through the channels._

"_I'm still looking." I was actually looking for a good movie to watch too._

"_God is it freezing!" she said pulling the covers tighter to her. I wasn't that cold, I didn't really know why, but every time I looked at her a warm feeling came over me making it impossible to get cold._

"_Come over here and lay with me." I said pulling the covers down so she could get in. I don't know why I did that because I knew that if Cordelia came she would be furious._

"_You are cold." I said feeling her arm once she got into bed with me. I pulled her closer to me hoping she might get warmer. I had to admit she looked adorable in her silky red pajama pants and her white tank top and her hair in a big messy bun on top of her head, but hell would freeze over before I'd ever admit that and my god why was I even thinking such a thing!_

"_How are you so warm and you don't even have a shirt on?" she asked resting her head on my chest. I just shrugged at her and stopped on a movie. For some odd reason I was really enjoying her curled up on my side. Probably just hormones or something, I mean most guys like a girl curled up in bed by their side. I had to laugh at myself at that comment. If you would barely call Buffy a girl. Dawns the girl of the family. Buffy was the one that always played the boy games with us as kids like baseball and stuff when Dawn just sat out and watched. Buffy was always the funnest to be around though. We all understood her perfectly but yet there was always that part that kept you wondering what she was going to do next or what her mood would be. We all know how fast Buffy's moods can change. She can be nice one moment then the most hateful person the next. Tom said she only did it with me but I think she does it with everyone he just doesn't notice._

"_Aren't you scared that Queen C might walk in and see me cuddling with you?" she grinned at me breaking me from my thoughts._

" _No, not really, she'll be in the hot tub for a while, believe me." I smiled at her. Cordelia spent way to much time pampering herself, but then again if she didn't, I'd hate to see the results in that._

_I head Buffy side and dig her head into my chest as if she wanted to get closer. I looked down at her just as..._

"What the hell is going on here?" Willow asked with a shocked look on her face as she walked in and saw me and Angel curled up together in bed.

For a second I panicked when I saw Willow walking in but surprisingly I looked up at her and told her cooly "I got cold so I came over here."

Willow looked at us kind of funny then smiled. "Yeah I guess nothing would ever happen between you guys...right?"

"Of course nothing would ever happen! My god Willow." I said appalled that she would think such a thing.

"Ok ok just askin." she said but still not totally convinced with my answer.

"Yeah Buff no need to get your panties in a bunch." Angel smirked

I turned around and glared at him. "What did you want anyway Willow?"

"Well Tom was looking for you downstairs in the pool wondering if you were coming." Willow grinned

"really? Is he swimming?" I asked getting more and more excited

"no but he was talking to Doyle and he was just wondering if you were sleeping yet and if you weren't he wanted me to ask you if you want to come down there."

I automatically jumped out of bed. "Yeah I'll come." I was trying to act like nothing was going on between me and him. "Do I look ok?" I asked Willow, she nodded then I turned to Angel.

"You look adorable Buffy." he said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up Angel." I said and hurried out the door.

Willow stood there for a minute and turned to look at Angel.

"What?" he asked when he noticed Willow was giving him an odd look.

"Nothing." she grinned and walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut Angel let out a loud sigh and layed back in his bed. _What am I thinking? _Angel thought to himself.

_She's just a friend...just a friend._

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit short but I wanted to end it here. I was just wondering if you guys would rather me write shorter chapters and have me update sooner or have longer chapters like my 1st chapter and not update as often. Because there are parts in my chapters where I could make it into shorter chapters. So tell me in your reviews. If you don't review I won't know what to do and might not update for a while, so review!**

**Oh and sorry for all you people who wanted someone like Cordelia to walk in. lol. I am mean aren't I?**

Thanks to my Reviewers:

**fobroks21: **Woah I can understand why you would want to brag.lol. I would like non-stop! By the way you should see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie, it's pretty good, they twisted some things up but still good.

**Seed-of-Flame**

**REALbluelightsaber: **I didn't even noticed I was starting to lack detail but now that you mentioned it I'm trying to get that better. Thanks for mentioning it, I was getting in to much of a hurry I do that at times. Tell me if I'm still lacking detail in this chapter. Thanks!

**dianabtvs: **ahh! You got to use email! We actually had to write stupid letters, it sucked. We had to do the whole Christmas thing for pen pals too. I hated the whole thing!

**yummy0o0**

**Buffy4592**

**mz.sarJe: **That's awesome that you live in Canada! Don't ask why I think that's awesome.lol. I just like talking to people that I know are in a different country.lol.

**Kal's Gal**

**Kayleigh**

**buff**

**Julyhearts and AngelusDarkPrincess: **Sorry that you wanted Cordelia or Tom to walk in but you'll just have to wait a little longer for anything like that to happen. ;)

**vanillagigglez**

**carolina17: lol Thanks**

**elizabeth: **Yeah my pen pal like Brittany Spears, it was so creepy.lol. And yeah I know I can't believe I got through Gone With The Wind either, I started it once before but then I decided it was to long but then I'm like hey the movie was the best so the book has to be good. You should really try and read it again.

**buffystuff500: **Uhh I hadn't really thought how many chapters this will be but yeah I am aiming for a long story so don't need to worry there. Oh and yeah I thought the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants was pretty good I mean it's not exactly like the book but what movie ever is?

**lessthanangelic1**

**hohoho: **nice seasonal name. lol.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18!

I smiled as I walked into the pool room. "Hey Tom." I smiled "you lookin for me?"

"Hey Buffy, and as a matter of fact I was." Tom grinned at me.

" Well what did ya want?" I flirted with him

"Oh nothin I just wanted you to be here." he smiled back at me patting the chair next to him for me to sit down.

"So you dragged me out of my nice warm bed for no apparent reason?" I said teasingly.

"Well apparently you weren't sleeping, cause we all know how crabby you can get if your woken up."

"Hey!" I said and slapped him playfully.

"Ok will you two stop that flirting, your gonna make me hurl with all that giggly lovey dovey shit." Doyle said.

"Is Angel coming down?" Cordelia asked after getting out of the hot tub.

"Nahh he said he didn't want to come down." I said already getting annoyed

"Is he upstairs?" she asked

"yes Cordelia." I said in an irritated tone.

"alone?" she asked again

"yes Cordelia...alone...all by his itybity self."

"Knock before you guys come in then." she grinned throwing her towel over her shoulder and walking out the door.

"She is such a slut." I said to Tom "I guess her and Angel belong together." Tom just nodded and was silent.

"Ok Dawnie lets go." I said getting up from a beach chair after talking to Tom for quite some time now. "It's nearly 10:00 and we have to get up yet again tomorrow morning and just so you know if you and Angel pull a stunt like that again, you ass is grass." I said pointing my finger at her.

She giggled "That was funny though, you should have seen the look on your face...priceless"

I just gave her a fake grin and giggle as we were walking down the hall way.

"Are you going to just walk in?" Dawn asked as I was about to put the key in.

"Yeah..." I said slowly "why?"

"Well don't you remember why Cordelia left early?" Dawn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ahh." I knocked. "I didn't have a key anyway." I shrugged and grinned.

"Bout time you guys came back." Angel said opening the door.

"I didn't know you were waiting for us." I said sweetly

"I was waiting for _you_ because I really don't want to wake you up like that again." he grinned

I walked in and noticed Cordelia asleep already. I had to smile inwardly knowing that Angel must have turned her down, because she has been getting on his nerves lately.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed now dad." I said mockingly.

"Goodnight sweety." he shot back at me with the same mocking tone as I fell back onto the soft hotel bed, well as soft as a hotel bed can get.

The next morning I woke up at about 5:30. I had been having a nightmare and woke up scared so I couldn't get back to sleep. I nearly fell out of bed when I heard a door open.

"Buffy what are you doing up so early?" I heard Angel whisper.

"Oh well I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." I whispered back leaning up in bed.

"Oh you want to talk about it?" he asked, I remember as kids I would call him every time I had a nightmare and we'de sit up and talk about it, and he'd always talk no matter how late it was...it was a good thing he always had a cellphone or I bet his mom would have gotten pretty mad at me.

"No I barely remember it anyway, I just woke up scared." I started to play with the bedspread almost nervously.

"Oh well if you hurry and shower, me and you can go somewhere out to eat instead of the hotel food which all of them will have to eat." he grinned at me leaning against the frame of the door to the bathroom.

"Ok." With that I hurried out of bed and into the shower.

It was about 6:00 when I got out. Hair still wet and everything but I figured I would put it up when I get back anyway.

I walked out of the bathroom and Angel was laying down, hands behind his head flipping through channels "You ready?" his voice had a surprise tone to it.

"Yeah."

"I think that was the fastest you have ever gotten ready." he smiled and turned off the t.v.

"well it had food involved and I'm not exactly ready."

"Why what else do you have to do besides maybe dry your hair?"

"Well for one Angel, I'm in gray sweat pants and a t-shirt and two I have no makeup on." I said

"you don't have makeup on?" he asked sitting up.

"no...why do I look that bad because then it'll take another 15 minutes before we can leave." I said already heading back towards the bathroom.

"No, you look fine I was just surprised." he said

"Why?" I asked opening the door to leave."

"I just don't think you really need to wear makeup." he said when we got into the car

"oh." I had no idea how to take this compliment, let alone since it was from Angel.

"Have you ever seen Cordelia without makeup on?" he grinned at me.

"No. Why?" I asked smiling

Angel just looked at me and grinned.

"That's mean Angel." I said giggling.

"Where are we eating at?" I asked a couple minutes later.

"I don't really care, where do you want to go?" he asked

I looked at him shocked "wait you actually asking _me _where to eat?"

"Yes and better hurry or I'll just turn somewhere." he said stopping at a red light.

"Uhh Perkins?" I asked hoping we could, I haven't been there forever! The last time I was there was when me Dawn, Angel, and Tom were have spitball fights.

"Good choice, for a second I was worrying you'd pick somewhere like McDonalds or Hardees."

"Hey those are good places!" I pulled down the mirror making sure I looked good enough to go into a public place.

"Yeah but I'd rather go somewhere where they have good bacon." he smiled

"oohh yes bacon is good." I said licking my lips and leaning up in my chair almost like a little girl getting excited to go to a restraunt.

I heard Angel laugh at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"You." he looked at me and smiled

"Why?" I could almost feel my temper rise at him for laughing at me. It really irritated me when he laughed at me and I didn't know why. Angel just shook his head and didn't answer.

"Ahhh finally we're here I'm starving!" I said hopping out of the car.

"I hope no one gets up and finds us gone." Angel said locking the car behind him.

"No one will probably be up for another hour." I said looking down at my pink watch.

"You still have that?" Angel noticed me looking at my watch. "I gave that to you like 7 years ago."

"Yes I still wear it, I really like this watch." I looked back down at my watch.

Angel shook his head at me and opened the door for me.

" I love walking into restraunts like this, you just walk in and your mouth is already watering for the food." I said clasping my heads together.

"Two?" a pretty blonde waitress asked as soon as she noticed me and Angel, or Angel at least. Angel nodded his head at her. "Smoking or non?"

"Non." Angel smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll show you your table then." she smiled flirtatiously at him.

She walked us over to a booth in the far Corner of the restraunt, by a window. I glared at her as I slid into the bright red booths. I don't know why I disliked her so much but I was getting the wrong vibes from her.

"My name is Kathy and I'll be your waitress for today, can I get you anything to drink?" she smiled getting her pen ready to write.

"I'll have some coffee." Angel said then looked at me to order.

"I'll have some chocolate milk." I muttered and looked back down at my menu. Kathy smiled almost happy at my childish answer. I heard Angel laugh. "What's wrong with chocolate milk?" I asked once it was clear of Kathy.

"Nothings wrong with it." he said looking up from his menu

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Your just funny Buff." Said Angel looking back at his menu.

"Did you see him?" Kathy asked another waitress

"see who?" asked Julie, another worker

"That man in the corner left booth." Julie shook her head and poked her head out of the kitchen door to get a glimpse.

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous." she exclaimed.

"That chick he's with it pretty damn good looking too." Jim, one of the waiters said coming in to get pick up a tray of food.

"Yeah she is, they must be married." Kathy said glumly.

"Yeah probably." Julie and Jim both agreed taking separate trays back out to their awaiting customers.

"Ok ok I'm just warning you." I said calming Angel down.

"Buffy I wasn't flirting with the waitress, so Cordelia would have no reason to get mad, and even if I was she wouldn't find out now would she?" Angel said playing with one of his forks.

"No but still..."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Kathy asked

"uhh yeah. I'll have the...2 pancakes topped with blueberrys with toast and a side of bacon." I said handing Kathy the menu.

"I'll have...2 pancakes, scrambled eggs with bacon." Angel said handing her his menu.

"Ok, your food will be here shortly." Me and Angel both smiled up at her.

"Plus why would you care if Cordelia got mad at me or not?" Angel asked leaning back into the booth.

"Cause Cordelia's so annoying when she's mad, as a matter of fact she's annoying anytime so I guess it doesn't really matter does it?" I said

Angel just rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Angel asked about 15 minutes later.

"6:25." I said

"shit their going to be up aren't they?"

"Yeah most likely." I sighed just as Kathy came back with our food.

"I'd like to see you eat all of that." Angel laughed at me.

"Oh you watch, I can do it." I said starting to eat

Angel just laughed at me and ate too.

"This is so good." I said shoveling pancakes into my mouth. Angel just nodded and kept eating.

It was about 6:45 when we both were done eating.

"Shit we better hurry." Angel put money on the table and got out of the booth

"Have a nice day." Kathy smiled as me and Angel took off out the door.

"Where have you guys been?" Cordelia asked Angel hands on her hips once he walked in.

"Buffy, woke up early so we decided to go get some breakfast." Angel said shrugging. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"uhh you guys went out to eat! All I got was a stupid hotel muffin." Dawn sat down on her bed angrily.

I sighed looking into the mirror of the bathroom. I changed into a plain pair of light blue jeans with a dark misty blue t-shirt that said 'Employee of the Month' in white letters. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

"Employee of what?" Angel asked

I just raised my eyebrows at him and grinned. I heard Angel chuckle as I turned my attention to the tv.

"Suppose to have great weather today." said Dawn cheerfully.

"I can't wait to get on some rides." I stared at the tv

"Now we have to get on all the rides Buff." Angel pointed his fingers at me. "Well most of the rides, not the kiddy ones even though it would be funny watching you in the ladybugs."

"Shut up Angel." I said just as there was a loud bang which turned out to be everybody else walking in slamming the door against the wall. They were all talking so it sounds like a bunch of mutters to me.

"Why do you guys have to ride all the rides?" Cordelia asked sternly

"It's tradition." Angel shrugged

I could have slapped him. Tradition! The idiot.

"What do you mean tradition?" Xander asked

Angel's eyes got huge for a second, but then he cooly said "Well me and Buffy usually go to amusement parks all the time together and have yet to conquer riding every single ride."

Willow and Oz looked at each other and shook there heads smiling.

"Woah wait a minute, why do you guys go to amusement parks together and not be dead yet?" Faith asked

"our parents were friends durring elementary and they took us a lot and then me and her just started going together."

"Right... lets go" Spike said and herded everyone else out the door including the angry Cordelia leaving me and Angel.

"Nice one genius." I said and walking out the door. Angel held up his hands like 'what else was I suppose to do' and shut the door behind him.

I was walking down the stairs to the doorway when I jumped from being tickled from the side.

"Angel!" I giggled at him turning around.

"Who did a good job getting out of the conversation." he tickled me some more. "Come on who did?"

"Oh and who got us into it in the first place?" I tried not to laugh.

"I may have but still who got us out?"

"Ok ok you did." I laughed and jumped in his arms.

Angel started to laugh.

"Promise you won't tickle me anymore?" I asked wrapping my legs around his waste, arms around his neck.

"I promise." I stared into his dark brown eyes seeing if he was telling the truth. He just grinned at me and I felt him pinch my butt.

"Angel!" I made a little jump in his arms. He just laughed at me.

"Angelus?" I felt my body turn to ice as I turned my head around staring directly back at Cordelia with her hands on her hips, and her eyes cold.

**A/N: Ok so there was chapter 18. Did you like it? Sorry it took me a bit to update but I've been getting tons of homework since Christmas break is coming in like a week and plus it's really cold in my room which is where my computer is. Our house is heated and everything but it doesn't really get upstairs to well, so I'll try and update as soon as I can but my god are my hands freezing! I think I need gloves! Review Please!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! **

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked coldly

"We were just messing around Cordelia." Angel said smoothly.

"I wasn't asking you." she stared directly at me. "So Buffy are you going to tell me what your doing with _my_ boyfriend?"

"Cordelia-" I started but Angel held up his hand for me to stop.

"Look I said something mean to Buffy and she jumped on me to make me fall but I ended up catching her instead."

Cordelia was still shooting daggers at me. "Then why were you guys laughing?"

"I was laughing because she couldn't get me down." Angel smiled

Cordelia's eyes started soften at Angel's words

"Just stay away from my boyfriend. You hear me?" Cordelia snapped at me. All I did was nod stupidly.

Thank god for him sometimes he can get out of anything he wants to. But really he was scared to death

_oh god Cordelia's going to kill me, I can tell by that look of death in her eyes. I can't really stick up for Buffy though cause then she'll know I like her...more than like. Oh god what if Buffy knows I'm starting to like her like her. No she couldn't possibly cause after everything I've done to her. Knowing her she would have used it against me. Woah I can't believe Cordelia's that dense to believe my story. I kind of wish she didn't. I'm really getting sick of her._

"Ok I believe you Angel, but Buffy don't ever jump on my boyfriend again." Cordelia grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him to the door. Me and Angel shared a glance before he was dragged outside. I really can't believe she believed Angel's story. God she's an idiot.

"What took you guys so long?" Dawn asked as soon as we were in the car.

Cordelia made sure she sat up in front with Angel. Me and Angel glanced at each other through the mirrior. Dawn noticed this and let it slide. Dawn was a little mad because she hated the relationship me and Angel had. She was the one that liked him, not me. Dawn always figured that I would end up with Tom and she would with Angel but I don't know if that's going to work anymore. I'm sitting in between Tom and Dawn in the middle seats and I can feel Tom's hand holding mine, but that's all I feel, his hand, nothing more. I always thought that when you were in love you had that lightning feeling every time they touched you, but I don't feel anything when I'm with Tom. He doesn't make me laugh, happy, or even get me mad, at least even Angel succeeds in that. Angel told me once that him and Dawn just wouldn't work out because she's to soft, couldn't take his nasty comments. He said he needed someone that can take it and just will just say something nasty to him in return. He had a look in his eyes that day but I could never figure it out. I see Angel look at me in the mirror, his eyes glanced at Cordelia who was trying to put on more makeup in her mirror. He rolled his eyes and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back out with him and let out a tiny giggle. I see Tom look at me and felt him squeeze my hand a bit. I sighed, I wish Tom could make me smile like Angel did. Maybe if I get to know him a bit better...but I've known him since I was little, how much more time do I give him?

(Willows P.O.V.)

I smiled at the looks on both of our faces. I never thought to see the day Buffy and Angelus would end up together or even like each other for that matter. Yeah sure they're not officially together but I see it even if they don't. It will be a bit of a shocker when they admit it though, especially to everyone else because they do fight quite a bit when everyone else is around, but ever since I found out their secret, I notice how their personalities change when they're alone and aren't just being mean to each. They get along really well and are a lot alike even if they don't know it. I actually really like being around them both when it's just the three of us. They're really fun together. I just hope they realize this before they do something stupid.

(Back to Buffy's P.O.V again)

"Angel weren't you suppose to turn up here?" I asked leaning up into the two front seats.

"Ahh shit." Angel sighed

"There's another turnoff up here." Oz said holding up the map

Cordelia just sat there glaring at me until I sat back into my seat. I guess me and Angel will have to watch ourselves for a while until she gets it out of her head that Angel's cheating on her, and with me off all people!

"Do you think they'll sell alcohol at the amusement park?" Doyle asked from the back seat.

"Yeah probably." Tom said

"why so you can go and get drunk?" Cordelia sneered

"well yeah what else?"

"Typical." Cordelia sighed

"oh come on princess it's not like you've never gotten a bit tipsy." Doyle smiled

"No because unlike you I don't want dark bags undernieth my eyes and I want to be sober enough in the morning to pick out normal clothes, cause I mean come on, you can't have been sober when you put on those clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and sat back.

I wonder if Cordelia still likes Doyle? I won't ask her cause me and her haven't been on the best of terms since she started dating Angel.

"How much longer til we get there?" Dawn asked leaning against Angel's chair.

"Uhh another 10 minutes."

Dawn leaned back and smiled "Finally!"

15 minutes later after we met up with Spike and them we were walking through the doors into the amusement park. Cordelia was grasping onto Angle's arm while walking while I was holding Toms hand.

"Bloody hell this is gonna be awesome!" Spike said

"ooh can we go on the classic ferris wheel first?" Dawn asked

"Dawn, why do we want to go on the ferris wheel?" I asked

"Because it's a classic ride and you always _always _have to go on the ferris wheel."

"She's got a point Buff." Angel said

"fine." I muttered.

The seat things were donut shaped with a whole in the middle to look down on. I got into a red one with Tom, Dawn, Willow and Oz while the others got into their own. Willow was looking nervous this high up, but Oz put his arm around her to comfort her, thank god for Oz because we probably would have had a spazzed out Willow without him.

Dawn leaned over the edge and turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Buffy." I followed her eyes to the people in the seats below us. Dawn made a motion that looked like when we were in the right spot to try and spit on Cordelia who had Angle's arm around her. I nodded and waited til we were headed up and they were below us. I aimed for Cordelia and hit my target. Dawn and me were trying to hold in our fits of giggles but I think we were caught on how Oz and Willow were laughing with us, but Tom was oblivious to what was going on.

"Angel I think something's dripping." Cordelia said feeling her head

Angel looked up as to see what was dripping but saw me and Dawn in out spitting positions. He pointed his finger and me and made a fake slit across his throat. I could see he was grinning and trying hard not to laugh. Dawn and me looked at each other and laughed harder.

As soon as we got off Angel walked over to me and said "your lucky Cordelia only thought it was a drip of water."

I laughed and walked over to Dawn to tell her what Cordelia thought. She just laughed.

"So what are we hitting next?" Faith asked "Cause that ride was such fun!" she added sarcastically.

I glared over at Dawn " It was a classic ride! We had to go on it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"How about that?" Angel asked pointing to one of the roller coasters.

"Does it have a loop?" Dawn asked

"Most of them do Dawn." Angel said

"Then I'm not going on it."

" you don't even feel it." I said

"so."

"Have you even ever been on a roller coaster with a loop?" I put my hands on my hips

Dawn blushed "no but they're probably scary!"

"chicken." Angel rubbed the top of Dawns head. Dawn huffed and crossed her arms.

"Bloody hell lets just get on some rides!" Spike said running to the entrance followed by Faith and Doyle, Xander and Oz.

"Cordelia you coming?" Angel asked

"no I think I'm going to sit this one out."

Angel shrugged and grabbed my arm hawling me to the entrance leaving Willow, Anya, Cordelia, and of course Dawn.

I had to sit with Tom although I would have liked to sit with Angel, I always sit with him. Faith and Spike were the two in front then were me and Tom, followed by Angel (who was right behind me) and Oz and then Xander and Doyle.

"Angel stop it!" I felt him poke me in the back.

"You scared Buff?" he whispered in my ear.

"No." I lied even though I was gripping the side of the car which I bet he noticed. I saw Angel and Tom share a glace. "Tom you better not do anything to me!" I said sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said sincerely.

"Pussy." I heard Angel mutter. I turned around and glared at him but he started to laugh at me when my eyes got bigger as the roller coaster started to move. I could hear Angel still laughing at me as I screamed going down a huge hill.

I was shaking a bit when we walked back out to the others. Angel started to laugh at me again.

"Shut up Angel." I grinned and playfully slapped him across the chest.

"Did you guys hear Buffy screaming like a little girl." he grinned

"So that was who was screaming." Willow smiled.

"Hey lets go on the tea cups." I said smiling up at Angel.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"yeah." my grin fading.

"You are such a...a, well I don't know what the hell you are."

"I'll go." Willow said grabbing my hand and running to the tea cups. Me, Dawn, Faith,Willow went and sat in a green tea cup while Angel, Cordelia, Anya and Spike sat in a purple one. Xander, Doyle,Tom, and Oz got in a blue one. All of us were trying to wave at each other as we went by but was always jerked away.

"Well that was fun." Angel said sarcastically when we got off.

"Yes it was." I answered even if he was being sarcastic.

"I'm hungry." Xander whined at about 11:30. We've been on tons of rides since then.

"Yeah lets go get something to eat, I'm starved." Spike said.

"So am I." Angel said walking towards a place with funnel cake.

"Ooh funnel cake." me and Dawn both said and got behind Angel.

"We sharring Dawn?" I asked

"yeah cause you know we both can't eat a whole one." she grinned

We all got our food and sat at a long red table with the holes in it and a bit pepsi umbrella.

"Hey Buff sometime we're going to go on that today." Angel grinned at me and pointed to a big ride that had to seats in a cage at the end of a medal stick thing and it twirled around in circles and the cage spinned with it. (A/N: it's like the big yellow ride at the Iowa State fair that twirls, you would know what I was talking about if you been to it before, its fun to watch but cost like $10.00 to go on for one ride I think. I'm not talking about Big Ben just so you know.)

"oh no no no no! I will not NOT go on that." I said putting a piece of funnel cake back on my plate.

"Oh yes you will cause me and you have to go on all the rides excluding the kiddy ones." he said

"But not that one!" I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"But I'm doubting anyone else will go on it with me." He pouted

"Don't use that pouty look on me and what makes you think I would go on it with you?" I asked

"Because I'm going to make you." he smiled suddenly happy

"I"m not going on it." I said and went back to eating.

After we got done eating we walked around a bit and played some games so our food could digest before we went on anymore rides. We've had problems of the past of eating and riding to soon.

We went on tons of rides, I knew the day was getting later on how it was getting colder

"Lets get on the water ride before it gets to cold." Willow said. It was only like 8:30 and was still somewhat bright out but had a chilly nighttime breeze.

We got in line for the last water ride we had to get on. I jumped and sat on one of the ledges. I noticed Angel staring at me.

"I'm not going." I said reading his mind. Angel just shook his head and looked like he was thinking of a way to get me to go on it.

"Go on what?" Dawn asked. I pointed to the ride. "That!"

"I'm not going on it." I said but Angel just smiled at Dawn and Dawn knew Angel was going to make me.

"Just you two are going?" Cordelia asked her voice filled with jealousy.

Angel nodded " You wouldn't want to go on it and I wouldn't make you." Angel smooth talked her.

Cordelia smiled and nodded and looked like she was fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at me.

"Finally." Faith sighed and got into a round tube with Spike, Xander, Anya, Doyle and Oz. Their raft took off.

I got into another raft with Tom on my left and Angel on my right next to Cordelia, Willow, and Dawn.

"Ahh man the seats are always wet!" I whined and sat down.

"I better not get wet." Cordelia said

" That's the point of the ride Cordy." Willow said

"So I still hope I don't get wet."

"I kind of hope I don't get wet either cause it's getting cold outside." I said trying to buckle that stupid belt as we got pulled up the hill. Angel reached over and buckled it for me.

"That's a big slide." Angel said looking over his shoulder since our half of the raft was going down the slide backwards and then we dropped. We spun fast as we went down. I'm always scared that we're going to go over the edge when going down a slide.

Willow and Dawn screamed as they got their backs a little wet when we hit the water bottom of the slide.We were at a steady pace when we started to go through a tunnel. I could hear rapids further let out a little shriek as she and Angel got a bit wet.

"Only you and Tom are left to get wet Buffy." Dawn said I smiled at myself for not getting wet yet. I could tell Cordelia was mad at getting wet. We went up another slide and came down. Willow and Dawn got wet again. We were at the end of the ride and went through a cave looking thing with a thing of water falling down at one spot. My eyes got big as me and Tom spun around and hit the waterfall and got soaked.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I heard them all laughing. They were all still laughing as we bumped into Faiths raft in front of ours.

"Get soaked pet?" Spike call out from the other raft and laughed

"Shut up Spike!" I called back.

I was still pouting when we exited out of the water ride.

Willow and Dawn laughed at me some more.

"Bit nippy ain't it Buff?" Angel looked down at me and smiled. I glared at him and quickly crossed my arms.

"Ok let's go Buffy. Last ride." Angel started to drag me towards the big ride.

:no no no." I kept saying as I got dragged to the entrace of it. "Angel! No please..."

"Oh come on Buffy it won't be bad." he smiled at me

I just kept shaking my head.

"No?" he asked looking defeated.

"no." I shook my head relieved he gave in, but then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Willow!" I whined as Angel carried me to the guy working the ride. Willow just shrugged at me as all of them started to wave to me.

"There goes a brave little toaster." Spike said saluting as I was carried off to my doom.

The guy that worked the ride and looked at us suspiciously as if he didn't know if he should make me go. I looked and him and mouthed 'no' but then Angel cut in and said "she's just a bit nervous."

The guy just grinned and shrugged as he helped Angel put me in the cage with the seats. Angel sat right next to me.

"Oh god oh god." I said over and over when after the guy shut the cage.

"Buffy calm down." Angel said and I grasped his hand. I held on so tight I think I might have broken his fingers.

"Have a fun ride." the guy laughed through the cage and then it started to move. I just started to say 'oh god' even faster and louder.

"Buffy calm down or your going to brake my fingers off." Angel laughed and we got higher up. Pretty soon we were going around and around and I think I lost my voice somewhere in between there. We kept going fast and our cage went around in circles and leaned back as we fell backwords and fell forwards as we went forwards and all Angel did was smile at me. I was breathing so hard when the ride was over and practically ran out of it.

"See that wasn't so bad Buff." Angel said to me as we exited

" I hate you sooo much." I said with my eyes huge and walked out. Angel was still smiling at me.

"So how was it?" Willow asked us.

"I think I burst my eardrums." Angel said looking at me.

"Yeah we could probably hear you miles from here Buff." Xander said.

"Shut up Xander." I said

"Lets go I'm tired." Faith said looking at her watch.

Our feet were aching on our walks back to the car.

"You know I'm going to kill you right Angel?" I said as I slammed the door to the van.

Angel smiled at me through the rearview mirrior.

Cordelia got into the car trying to fit her giant white fuzzy bear with her.

"You win that Angel?" Dawn asked

"yeah.."

"I don't like playing games, they're a rip off." I said

" no you don't like playing them cause you never win." Angel replied

I just scowled in the backseat.

"ahh man now we have to start heading home don't we?" Dawn asked tiredly.

"yup but hey look on the bright side it'll still take us another two or three days to get home." Angel said "And maybe we can play some games that are on the side, this is a big city and they have like mini-putt places and go-carts and stuff, we can do some of those."

"Oh I want to!" Cordelia said

I rolled my eyes knowing she's probably never even been in a go-cart.

"Well, all I know is I want to get back to the hotel and sleep!" Angel said pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Me too." Dawn sighed

We all were groaning about our aching feet as we walked up to our rooms.

Dawn just kept her clothes on and curled up in bed. I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Was it long enough? I know some of you probably wanted a big thing since Cordelia caught them messing around like that but I didn't want Angel and Cordelia to brake up just yet, but she will be keeping a very close eye on them. Sorry but it might take me a bit to write chapter 20, I'm having another case of writers block. I know what I want to do but I'm lacking the middle details, so I'll try and sort that out. Thanks to all my reviewers! **

** MERRY CHRISTMAS!**(or whatever you celebrate)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

8:00 the next morning, surprisingly all of us were ready, including me. I'm so proud of myself.

"You all packed Dawnie?" Angel asked

She nodded at him and grabbed her bags to head downstairs.

Everyone had their bags in the trunks and was downstairs in the common room drinking coffee or hot coco in Dawns case. She argued about it but as always, I won.

"Hey is she staying with us for the rest of the year or is your dad coming to pick her up?" Angel asked me.

"I think she's staying with us and going to our school because hell would freeze over before my dad would come all the way to Sunnydale just to pick one of us up, he'd make mom do it and we both know she's to busy to do that."

Angel shrugged and headed downstairs to everyone else.

"Are we going to go mini-puttin?" Dawn asked excitedly.

Angel shrugged "yeah sure."

Mini-Putt wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, I mean everyone else was having a fun time, but it was mostly just me and Tom together and my god is he dull! I never noticed. He usually talks a lot when it's me, him, Angel and Dawn but when it's just the two of us he's not that much fun. He seemed like he was deep in thought most of the time. I did notice how much attention Angel was giving Dawn though. I think he's trying to ignore Cordelia but not doing to well of a job on how she keeps trying to touch him. I accidently giggled out loud at the look of Angel turning Cordelia down, Tom gave me a weird look at giggling at nothing though, probably thinks I'm a nut.

"Ahh the dreaded coo coo clock, so many have come, so few have conquered." Xander said dropping his golf ball on the ground. (A/N: Sorry if I got that line wrong, but I was to lazy to check.)

Xander of course was one of the many that came and not one of the few that conquered.

It was about 10:30 when we were walking out of the Mini-Putt place.

My arm really itched as I was walking to the van too.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Angel asked, he must have noticed me itching away like crazy.

"My arm itches really bad, have you ever had something itch but it's like you can't find it, no matter where you scratch it?" asked still scratching

"Buffy no one cares." Cordelia said and jumped in the van, Angel laughed though.

We all decided to skip the go-carts and just keep heading home. Even though no one admitted it I could tell we were all getting homesick. I slept in the car a lot. Ride backs are never near as fun as the rides there.

This was our second day on coming home, we were almost there but no one wanted to drive anymore and Angel wouldn't let me drive so here we are at yet another hotel.

"Ow." I said out loud, I was by myself heading back to my hotel room after getting a little candy from the candy machinefor the road tomorrow I had ran my hand against a wooden railing. Oh shit! I have a splinter! I hate splinters! They hurt so bad. Ohhh.. I hate to be a baby, but splinters are just one of those things.

I whined coming in the room, where everyone else was too. They probably wanted to come and have all of us together for a while, for some unexplained reason but that was the best reason I had.

"What's the matter Buffy?" Willow called when I was in the bathroom.

I came out and sat on the bed holding my hand to my leg. "I got a splinter." I whined more. I saw Tom starting to get up to help but Angel was here sitting next to me in two seconds flat.

"How the hell did you get a splinter in a hotel?" Angel asked holding my hand with a gentleness. I shivered a little when he started to caress my hand to try and get the splinter out. I loved the feeling of his hand on mine, woah where did that come from?

" I was running my hand down a rail which are suppose to be safe! Ow ow ow! Angel that hurts."

Angel started to pinch my skin, trying to find it.

"Stop being such a baby." Angel said

"I am not being a baby!" I said getting more irritated every second.

"It's out."

"It's out?" I asked surprised. It didn't hurt. How does he do that? He aways makes things better.

"Yeah when you get mad, you don't notice much." he smiled

"haha very funny." I gave him a fake grin.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Angel asked the next morning. He was watching tv on the bed with Cordelia curled up on him. Dawn was watching tv from the other bed.

"I'm using this new hand stuff. It really works!" I said excitedly.

"My god Buffy you sound like a tv salesman, 'It really works!'" Dawn said

"What is it?" Cordelia asked now sitting up.

"Some Marie Kay stuff." I said

"Oooh I want some." Cordelia jumped off the bed "I love this stuff!" she said grabbing a bottle. Maybe if I let her use this then she won't watch me and Angel's every move cause really that's getting annoying.

I walked over to Angel. "See Angel, nice soft hands." I rubbed my hands across his cheek.

"Yeah yeah yeah real soft." he said _My god her hands really are soft! They feel so good, and they smell good too. _"You guys ready to go?"

We all nodded silently and headed downstairs to the cars.

The car ride was still mostly boring, me and Tom talked a bit but I mostly slept. I could hear Cordelia up there jabbering about nothing, and Angel just nodding his head or saying yes or no.

A couple hours later, we were finally home! Well at Angel's house anyways. Once we pulled in everyone got in their own cars and drove home. Angel even managed to get Cordelia to go home, leaving me, Dawn, and Angel. I quickly went inside threw my suitcase in my room, I'll put everything away later. It was about 9:30 PM and I just wanted to lay down on the couch and watch tv. Dawn came down a few minutes after me and laid on the couch with me.

"You guys want anything to eat?" Angel asked coming downstairs

"Whatcha fixin?" I asked leaning up a bit.

"I think I'm just going to make a bagel with cream cheese and ham."

"Yeah I want one." I said laying back down.

"Me too." Dawn said.

"Hey Buffy can you go see if we have any mail?" Angel called from in the kitchen.

I groaned "yeah"

It was kind of cold when I first walked outside. For being gone only like 5 days they sure have a lot of mail. I looked through the mail seeing if anything there was good. Bill bill bill billl... "oh no...no no no no." I mumbled walking back into the house. "Angel." I called walking faster to the kitchen. I saw Dawn leaning up from the couch in the corner of my eye.

"Hmmm?" Angel turned his head while putting on the cream cheese to our bagels.

"Look." I shoved the envelope below his face.

"Oh no." Angel groaned taking the bright red envelope. For us red envelopes only meant one thing...family gatherings.

"What are you guys 'oh noing' about?" Dawn asked just walking in.

Angel held up the red envelope for her to see.

"Oh no." Dawn groaned "but why! It's the middle of September!"

"I know! No ones birthday is for a while so I wonder what it is for" I said

" Well it might not be in September, remember last year we got one of these like 2 months ahead of time." Angel said

"yeah, your Aunt Gene is a nut." I said

"So is your Aunt Jan." Angel shot back at me.

"Yeah remember when we got those two drunk together that one year?" Dawn said giggling.

Me and Angel both chuckled

"Go ahead and open it Angel, get it over with." I sighed

Angel sighed and opened it.

**Dear Angelus, Buffy, and Dawn,**

**Hey kids! Mellisa and Joyce told me to write you a letter reminding you that we're going to have a family get together on Septer 24. Angelus your mom will most likely be home before then but Buffy and Dawn your mom will have to stay longer. She will be at my house on the 24 though, she just had a bit more business to do. I know you kids are probably busy with school and friends but we all haven't seen you guys for so long, it would be real nice to see you. We'll have dinner and card games. It'll be a lot of fun. Hope to see you soon.**

**Love Aunt Gene**

"September 24! That's this Saturday!" I complained

"why couldn't we have been gone just a couple more days? Why?" Angel asked more to himself.

"Since your mom's coming home, I doubt we'll have anyway to get out of it." Dawn sighed

"unless one of us tragically dies." Angel said looking at me.

"Hey!"

"Nahh that wouldn't work." Dawn said

"uhh hello standing right here!" I said. Dawn ignored me and continued to think.

Angel smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Buff."

"Do you think Tom and his mom are coming?" I asked. Angel practically ripped his hand off my shoulder.

"yeah I'm bettin, they are family." Angel said irritated. Don't know why, it was just a simple question.

We all didn't talk a whole lot more that night. I'm just so glad tomorrow is Friday but then again I wish it wasn't cause I'm now dreading Saturday. At least Angel will be there. It usually can be fun if Angel will actually hang around me this time. Sometimes he doesn't, he'll just go out in his car by himself or with Tom or something. Oh Tom! He'll be there and he'll definitely be with me, I am his girlfriend after all. I wonder what our family will think of that.

Angel handed both me and Dawn our bagels and we ate silently watching tv. All three of us went to bed after we ate since we actually had to go to school tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up at about 6:30. I quickly took a shower and wrapped a towel around me. What to wear...what to wear...I was digging through my stuff because when I packed I basically packed everything and I mean _everything. _I figured since I was staying a year, I need everything so I just simply took every piece of clothing I owned when I came here. I want to wear something that I usually don't wear. I looked in the closet where I hung the clothes I usually wear but I was looking on the bottom of the closet where I put the stuff I usually don't wear, usually for good reasons too. I found my pair of red leather pants that I use to wear but they were to baggy. I wonder how they fit now. I slowly started to pull them on and I actually had to pull because they were tight. I looked in the mirror. They were tight all right, skin tight, but they looked good. Really good. They clung on to every curve I had. Showed off my ass too. I dug around looking for a top when I found a black tank top with a red beaded skull on it. I wonder when the hell I got this. I put it on and noticed it had gotten tighter too but once again it looked really good. You could see a bit of my black bra straps on my back but that's ok.

I went into the bathroom, my hair was dry now and since I had it dry by itself, it was curly but it fit really nice with my outfit so I decided to just put some hair spray and stuff in it to put down the stray hair. I usually don't wear makeup but for some reason today I felt like putting on a bit so I put on bright red lipstick. I looked like I could kick ass in this outfit. I decided to finish it off by putting on a silver cross. I don't know why I was feeling so skimpy today because I also had on a pushup bra so that made my tank top look ten times better by having some of my breasts showing. I wonder what Tom will think of my outfit? I wonder what Angel will think! I got more excited. I came out of the bathroom and looking in the long mirror by the door when I heard a soft tap on my door. Angel slowly pushed the door open. I was still rubbing my hands up and down my sides seeing if it looked ok. I turned my head and saw Angel's mouth literallly open. I smiled up at him.

"Did you want something?" I asked raising my eyebrows. No matter what he says about my outfit, his first reaction told me all I needed to know.

"Ummm I...uhh." Angel's eyes were still on me and his eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking very intensly.

"Hey Buff-woah." Dawn stopped in her tracks "This is different from your everyday clothes."

Dawn was shocked to see my in something the least bit revealing since I usually wore stuff like sweatshirts and baggy pants, sometimes skirts, I don't always wear baggy pants but sometimes.

I smiled and turned back to Angel who was still mouth opened and muttering something. "Angel did you want something."

He looked and me and then had a look of confusion on his face."umm I can't remember..." he quickly turned around and left.

Dawn looked at me and giggled.

_I can't believe Buffy is wearing something like that! Wonder what got into her. I thought as I walked downstairs. I've seen her in that bikini, but this is somehow more arousing, if that's possible.__The thing I liked most about her surprisingly this morning was her smile. She looked so happy and her eyes were sparkling. I love it when she has that look on her face, more than I do what she's wearing. She could be covered in garbage for all I cared and she'd still be beautiful. I wonder if Tom has anything to do with the glowing look on her face? I bet not, she always looks bored with him, like they don't know what to talk about. Suckers (I silently laughed). Oh god what am I saying, that's a bad thing, I want those two to get together. Right? Yeah I should want my best friend and my favorite cousin to get together...then why do I feel this way? I feel almost...almost jealous. No, I'm probably just jealous that Tom has a hotter girlfriend than me. Yeah! I'm probably just attracted to Buffy is all. Glad I have all this figured out.(I turned around and saw Buffy at the top of the stairs turned around saying something to Dawn. I shake my head silently and softly chuckle) I'm an idiot, that's not it, I mean I am attracted to Buffy who wouldn't be? but it's something more than that...(I glance back up the stairs to see Buffy smiling and laughing.) Oh God...I'm in love with her._

**A/N: Ok so how did you guys like this chapter? I finally had Angel admit his feelings. Long wait huh? I've been waiting for this for a while and I really want those two to get together and soon!lol. I have no more writers block either! Yah! I already have chapter 21 wrote out so you shouldn't have to wait to long. I know how some of you said my last chapter was a little long and pointless at the end but I did that because I thought they've been waiting for the stupid amusement park thing forever so I just decided to make it longer and I did want a longer chapter too.;) Tell me if I do that again though. Just be warned the next chapter is going to contain a major cliff hanger. Please review! even if you don't like the chapter or story...Review!**

**And thank you to my loyal reviewers. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21!**

"Your actually wearing that?" Angel asked as me and Dawn came down the stairs.

"yeah...why does it look that bad?" I asked now worried

"no it looks fine." Angel smiled "I was just surprised is all." _I decided I'm going to try to act as normal as possible, I mean I am dating Cordelia and she's dating Tom, I couldn't do that to him. And not to mention our reputations at school we have to maintain...and I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way, so I'm just going to act normal and be mean to her like normal. She won't notice a thing._

Angel's acting kind of strange. I've noticed it since he left my bedroom a couple minutes ago. He got quieter. Oh well he'll most likely get over it, whatever it is, he always does.

"Can we go now?" Dawn asked wanting to get to school.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said grabbing my bag and heading towards Angel's car. "I hope these pants don't make any farting noises or anything when I get up." I laughed at Angel.

He rolled his eyes at me and got into the car.

I sat quietly in the passengers seat starring out the window, oblivious to Angel's every 2 second glance. Dawn noticed though and gave a heavy sigh and leaned back into the backseat of the car.

"What's the matter Dawnie? Ya nervous?" I asked noticing her sigh.

"No it's not that." she replied. I shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"Angel what's up with you? You haven't talked much." I said looking at him. Dawn rolled her eyes from the back seat.

Angel shrugged " I don't know, not really in a talking mood this morning I guess."

"Oh, well you haven't even insulted me yet this morning." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me " you're an idiot."

"That the best you could do?" I asked surprised

"Isn't anything to insult ya with this morning." he protested.

I shrugged again and turned around facing Dawn. "Now remember, don't mention anything about our family and Angels, as far as anyone knows me and Angel hate each other. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah I went through this last night with the two of you remember?" Dawn said in an irritated voice.

"Oh yeah." Why do I always sound so stupid, even to my own sister. But not as stupid as I usually sound with Angel.

Angel pulled in the school parking lot and got out quickly. He got out before me and Dawn even grabbed our bags.

"What's up with him?" I asked Dawn who shrugged.

"Hey Angelus." Xander and the rest of the gang greeted him. They were all standing by their usual tree.

"You ok?" Willow asked him. "Your face is all red."

"Yeah I'm fine." Angel sighed

"oh my god..." Spike said patting for Xander to look. Everyone turned their heads to what Spike and Xander were looking at with mouths open. They all turned around to see me walking towards them.

"Hey you guys." I said

"holy shit B." Faith said "I like your outfit."

"You know I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that." I laughed at her.

Willow just stared at me with wide eyes. She all the sudden noticed something and stared and me and then smiled and Angel. I didn't notice this of course. Willow turned to Oz and looked at me, Angel, and then back at Oz and raised her eyebrows at him until Oz noticed too. Angel was still red and staring at me. Willow was still smiling and her eyes caught Angel's for a minute, but he quickly looked away.

"Come on Cordelia." Angel said and grabbed Cordelia's hand. He kept pulling her away from the group.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked

"Utility closet where else?"

"Oh." Cordelia all the sudden smiled.

Angel pulled Cordelia into the utility closet and shut the door. He started to kiss her.

"I can't believe Buffy would dress like that." Cordelia said braking off their kiss. "I did like her clothes though"

"Enough talk about Buffy." Angel said and kissed Cordelia furiously._ Yes enough talking about Buffy. Enough thinking about Buffy! Anything to get my mind off of her._

"Where did Angel go?" I asked Faith while walking to my class.(her class was on the way to mine)

"I don't know, him and Queen C went somewhere together." she shrugged

"ahh so probably a utility closet." I said

"yeah." Faith laughed

"See you later at lunch." I said going into my science class.

"Bye." Faith waved walking on.

Science was boring and frustrating mainly because I saw Riley's eyes keep traveling up and down my body which gave me the creeps. Specially after what he said to me. By second period a lot of gossip had gone around. Everyone was shocked when they heard I was dating Tom. They wouldn't have been shocked but since it was Angel's cousin and all they thought that either me or Tom would be dead by now.

"Buffy are you really dating Angelus's cousin?" a girl named Tosha asked in the girls locker room.

"Yeah." I said. The girl raised her eyebrows and went back to her friends. A lot of girls were jealous because they either wanted to go out with Angel, who almost all of the girls wanted to go out with, which is understandable I mean he is gorgeous. Or they wanted to go out with Tom, who wasn't _as _gorgeous but still one of the better looking ones. Most girls were happy if they were dating someone from Angel's group. They all thought if you dated someone out of that group you were a step closer to Angel. What's so great about him anyway?

A lot of girls were surprised at me today. I heard one girl whisper to another that they couldn't believe I could be so beautiful and I also heard some a lot of guys whistle at me today and some grab my ass and attempt to grab my breasts but even if those are bad things at least I know that I can be attractive if I want to.

"Hey Angel." I sat next to him on the benches during P.E. We were waiting for the first 5 min. lecture.

"Hey Buff."

Me and Angel both started to look around at the surprised faces. People couldn't believe they haven't heard yelling yet when me and Angel were in reaching distance.

"I think we're drawing attention." Angel said giving me a look.

I sighed "ok ok I'm moving." I mumbled

I must have satisfied people because they stopped staring.

"Ok everybody!" Mr Clarkson yelled to everybody on the benches. " Today, since it's Friday we're just going to play a simple game of tag, and then we'll finish it off by dodge ball. Now we're going to play tunnel tag so if you get tagged make sure you make a good arch for you tunnel so people can crawl under. Peters, Bogner and Erfly, you're it."

We all just sat there. "Go NOW!" Mr. Clarkson yelled making us all jump up and start to run. I hated this game. I just stood there until someone came after me. I didn't see the point of running unless I had to. I started to run as Bill Peters came after me, he was one of the faster guys. He smiled at me as he tagged me. I gave a fake grin and made a stupid tunnel. I always feel like an idiot just sitting here making a fucking tunnel. Oh god. I thought as I saw Jeramy Carls running my way. He was a fat guy with real dark sort of long hair. I tried to make my tunnel bigger. I nearly puked as I smelt him. He tried to fit under me but I got lifted up in the process. I sat on the floor when he got through.

"Thanks." I muttered as he ran off.

"Buffy you ok?" Amanda asked me. I'm sort of friends with her.

"Yeah." I coughed a bit.

"What happened?" Angel came up behind Amanda. I saw Amanda blush big time.

"Nothing just that Jeramy Carls needs to learn what deoderant is." I said still sitting on the ground. Angel laughed at me and held out his hand to help me up. Amanda just stood there. She looked at me and then Angel not sure what she was suppose to do with catching me and Angel in a good moment which few got the chance to see. Angel smiled at Amanda and then she turned around running back to her friends. Angel gave me a look like 'ok whatever' and ran off in a different direction. I noticed that Angel got tagged a lot but mainly because he was talking to a group of girls and got tagged from the back. The guys felt good because they tagged the great Angelus, he's very good in sports and very rarely loses, hints why he's so popular, well most of the reasons anyway, he's also very good looking too, and I guess can be sweet when he wants to. The girls weren't complaining either that Angel got tagged, mainly cause they actually have an excuse for being under him this time. I noticed how long it took them to go under him too.

I heard some girls talking in the locker room after we got done with P.E. they were all wondering when Angel was going to start cheating on Cordelia. Angel's been known to cheat on his girfriends and all the girls were hoping they were going to be the one he's cheating on her with.

"Angel you got some runner ups on who your going to be cheating on Cordelia with." I said while me and Angel were walking to lunch.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I heard some girls in the locker room saying they hope that your going to have an affair with them on Cordelia and some of them think it's a possibility since you were 'flirting' with them in P.E." I said getting in line for lunch.

"What makes them think I'm going to cheat on Cordelia?" Angel asked

"well maybe because you do it on all your girlfriends."

"Yeah that could be it." Angel nodded "I did have that Amanda girl in mind." he smirked

"Angel!" I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Hey we both know me and Cordy won't work out, she's to uptight and annoying, the faster I brake up with her the better."

"Then just dump her." I moved up in line.

"Nahh that's to easy."

I shook my head at him.

"Oh and by the way, people are starting to talk about you and me so you better find some little trick to do." I smiled at him and took my tray. I started to walk away just as Angel stuck out his foot just nearly tripping me with my tray but luckily I stayed on my feet and just made a loud noise with my shoes. I should have seen that one coming.

"You ok there Buff?" Angel asked sarcastically appearing beside me. "I think that satisfied people enough." Angel whispered in my ear and I looked around to see people giggling. I was very tempted to throw my mashed potatoes at his back but I held that urge, I'll save it for later.

(This is no ones POV really)

Later on that day Willow was talking to Angelus in the hallways heading to class

"Earth to Angelus!" Willow said stopping in front on a classroom

"huh?" Angel asked

"weren't you listening to me?" Willow asked

"uhh sorry. Say it again." he asked. Willow looked around and found what Angel was so distracted by...Buffy. Buffy was standing down the hall in front of her locker talking to Tom and we saw her giggling at him about something. You could almost see Angel getting madder.

"Hey Willow, Angelus." Miss Calender came out of her classroom.

"Hey Miss Calender." Willow said. Angel just muttered hi

"So did you guys have fun on your guy's little trip?" Miss Calender asked

"yeah we had fun." Willow said

Angel just once again muttered an "uh huh."

Miss Calender and Willow shared a glance.

"Uh excuse me." Angel said and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Miss Calender asked "he seemed a little distracted

"he is." Willow said and Miss Calender gave her a look until Willow looked at Buffy.

That was the only sign Willow had to show.

"Why don't they just get together? They've had their eyes on each other for what it seems like forever." Miss Calender said. Willow looked shocked that Miss Calender knew. "Now don't give me that look Willow, you and I both know that those two are a perfect couple."

Willow sighed "I just never thought I'd see the day, but yeah they are a perfect couple."

"Yeah I only wish **they **would realize it." Miss Calender said

"yeah well Angelus would do anything for Buffy, I think she's got him on a little string and doesn't even realize it." Willow said watching Angel now talking with Tom and Buffy. Only Buffy had a bright smile on her face now and was laughing at something Angel said, not giggle, but laugh. Angel started to walk away and Buffy started to follow but almost like she forgot about Tom she backed up a bit and said something and kissed him on the cheek and ran to catch up with Angel.

"And few girls got Angelus on a string." Miss Calender chuckled

"**Very **few" Willow smiled "Well I have to get to class. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

(Back to Buffy's POV)

At the end of the day I had to go to Miss Calenders class to finish up a computer assignment I had to do.

"Hey Buffy, nice to see you guys back at school. Did you have fun?" Miss Calender asked

"yeah we had a lot of fun." I said sitting down at a computer. A couple minutes later Dawn bursts in.

"Buffy! Hey!" Dawn said coming in.

"Hey Dawnie." I muttered getting irritated cause I needed to get this finished and Dawn was just sitting in the chair next to me, annoying me. Dawn must have noticed I was getting irritated cause she just shut up for a couple of minutes until...

"Buffy! Dawn! I've been looking everywhere for you." Angel came in. I didn't say anything. Dawn mouthed 'cranky' to Angel behind my back. Angel shrugged.

"Hey Miss Calender." he said "hello Angelus." she replied

"Dawn stop." I said seeing her in the corner of my eye doing something.

Angel walked over to me. Dawn kept shaking her head no, thinking I was going to snap any moment.

"Hey Buff lighten up!" Angel sat putting his two hands on my shoulders. I leaned back and glared at him."Come on it's Friday." Angel made sure he breathed enough to blow in my ear when he said this.

I giggle a bit because it tickled. "Angel stop." I laughed and started to log out of my computer.

Dawn walked back to Miss Calenders desk (she had her in a class)

"how can he always make her in a better mood no matter what?" Dawn asked her irritated. Miss Calender just shrugged and smiled.

"Ok let's go Dawnie." Angel said grabbing her hand. "Bye miss Calender." Angel yelled walking out.

"I'm just going to drop you guys off at my house because I'm going to go over to Oz's to help him with his van, he's needed it fixed for a while." Angel told us on the way to his house

"Willow going to be there?" I asked

"yeah."

"Ok, See you later." me and Dawn called out when we got out. Angel waved back.

"Angelus? Buffy? Dawn?" we heard someone call out. "Oh you guys are back!" Mellisa ran into the living room. She gave me and Dawn a big hug. "Where's Angelus?" she asked

"oh he went to help Oz with his car." I said sitting on the couch

"oh ok well I'm going to go fix some dinner." Mellisa turned around back into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I called to her. I opened the door to see Cordelia, Doyle, Xander, Anya, Spike, and Faith with some very shocked looks on their faces. "Oh shit." was the only thing I could muster out.

**A/N**: **I finally had all of them find out! Don't know if this was the cliff hanger you were expecting but aren't you happy they found out? I should be updating pretty soon since I have chapter 22 all written out but the evil part of me wants to make you guys wait to see the gangs reactions. Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

"Buffy what the hell are you doing here!" Cordelia asked furiously.

"I umm I " I couldn't think of anything good to get out of this one.

"Well spit it out luv." Spike urged

"oh! I bet Angelus is cheating on Cordelia with Buffy, I mean look how Buffy dressed today. They're having sex!" Anya said

"no Anya we're not sleeping together." I managed to say

"Buffy who's there?" Dawn came up behind me "oh shit." she said and turned back around.

"What's your sister doing here?" Cordelia asked hands on her hips.

"Well...I don't really know how to explain this." I started

"move over." Cordelia said and pushed me aside and everyone barged in.

"Buffy what do you want on your sandwich?" Mellisa walked into the living room. "Oh I didn't know we had company. Do you guys want a sandwich?" she asked

They all shook their heads no and turned their heads back to me.

"Mellisa I'm not really hungry anymore." I said

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said looking back at everyone staring at me. God I wish Angel was here or Tom, Willow or even Oz.

"Now Buffy would you care to explain what your doing here?" Cordelia asked

"Well Cordelia it's kind of hard to explain-" I tried to start again.

"Does Angel know you're here?" Cordelia asked

"of course he knows I'm here!" I said getting angry myself.

Cordelia didn't listen because she got into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Angel." Cordelia said in a fake cheery voice when he answered

"Ohhey Cordy." we heard Angel's voice

"Watcha doin?" she asked

"Just helping Oz fix his van." he replied "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I just stopped by your house, can you tell me what Buffy and her little sister are doing here?" Cordelia asked "Or did you even know?"

"Look Cordelia just stay there and please don't kill Buffy." Angel said and hung up.

We all stood there in silence, Cordelia with her hands on her hips still glaring at me until Angel came bursting in the door with Willow and Oz

"oh phew, Buffy's not dead yet." Angel breathed

"Angelus can you please explain what's going on?" Cordelia asked

"yeah peaches we'd all like to know." Spike said

"well-wait how did you guys get in." Angel asked

I raised my hand guiltily. "uhhmm I let them in." I said slowly

"Smart one." Angel said glaring at me.

"Shut up Angel." I pouted a bit. _God she is so cute when she pouts. _

"Your not sleeping with her...are you?" Cordelia asked quietly. Angel started to laugh.

"Of course not!" he said _But I wish I were._

Cordelia smiled "oh good." Angel was still laughing a little. I mean hey what's wrong with me! "But you still haven't explained what she's doing here."

"Ok I'll start from the beginning, you know her mom has to work all this year so-"

"That's not the beginning." I cut in.

"Shut up Buffy, **anyways **since Joyce was working all year she called her best friend here in town, which just happens to be my mom."

"Woah your parents are best friends!" Faith laughed "That's good."

"Well since they're best friends Joyce asked if Buffy could stay here for the year." Angel said "well we all know my mom is gone most of the time too, but they thought this would be good bonding time for us." Angel rolled his eyes at this

"Oh well that's not as bad as we thought then." Faith said

"uhh no I'm not finished." Angel said and everyone stared. "Well it's not just our parents that are best friends..it's our whole entire family."

"What?" Cordelia asked breathlessly.

"Yeah both sides of our families are real close, they even invite each other to holidays and birthdays, well we haven't actually 'done' anything with each others families for quite some time now though." I said.

"So you guys probably figured out that we've known each other way before 5th grade then right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah but how come in 5th grade you acted like you didn't know each other?" Anya asked

"Well I didn't want people knowing I knew her." Angel shrugged. "Plus I hated her then too." he laughed

"yeah and I hated him then too so I didn't say anything and then we just agreed to keep it secret, which it sounds stupid now but it just stuck." I said

Angel just nodded.

Willow noticed that we weren't going to say anything about the whole marriage thing, mainly cause we knew how mad Cordelia would get.

"Hey you guys." Tom just walked in. "Woah what did I walk in on?" he said noticing all of us standing in a circle, probably sounded like we all were arguing too.

"They found out." I said

"oh..."he said quietly

"Oh! That's how you knew Tom!" Faith said "I've been wondering that."

"Buffy! Do you know when Angelus is coming- oh he's back." Mellisa said coming out of the kitchen

Mellisa went up to hug Angel. "I'm so glad your home." she smiled

"Are you guys sure you don't want any sandwiches? I made plenty." Mellisa said

"Actually I could use a sandwich." Spike said and we all herded into the kitchen.

"Angelus are you three all packed?" Mellisa asked. I slowly put my cup I was drinking down.

"Packed?" I asked

"yeah we're staying at Angelus's Aunt Gene's house tomorrow. Didn't you get the letter?"

"Yeah mom we did but it didn't say anything about staying the night." Angel said

"oh well she probably forgot to mention it." Mellisa smiled "Well I'm going to Wal-Mart, I'll see you guys later." she gave Angel a kiss on the cheek "be good."

M and Angel tried to act like that didn't just happen and continued to eat our sandwiches.

Everyone was still looking at us as we ate.

"You guys stop staring at me and Buffy, we're not going to do a trick!" Angel said irritated, they've all been staring at us for a while now.

"Well sorry but it feels like you guys have hidden a secret relationship between the two of you." Cordelia said

"Secret relationship?" Angel laughed "me and Buffy are the same, we hate each other and always will, nothing has changed except you guys know we've been forced to spend a little more time together." Angel said

"you know peaches has got a point, they've only spent more time together they don't have secret different personalities or anything." Spike said

Everyone nodded or shrugged but Cordelia.

"You say you hate Buffy but I think your lying." Cordelia said and walked out of the kitchen. Angel sighed and went after her.

"Cordelia wait." Angel called after her before she reached the front door.

"What do you want Angelus?" Cordelia said hands on her hips.

"What do you mean by you think I'm lying." Angel asked

"oh come on, you think I don't notice." We all heard Cordelia from the kitchen, well actually we were all pressing our ears to the kitchen door.

"Notice what?" Angel asked

"How you look at her."

"Look at who!" I could tell Angel was getting mad now.

"Buffy! How you look at her."

"I look at Buffy just like I look at everybody else Cordelia." Angel said "Well unless you count the hate." Angel muttered the last part.

"no...no you don't." Cordelia said. Wait a minute! How does he look at me?

"Then how do I look at her?" Angel asked Oh good he doesn't know either.

"like a man in love." she said quietly, barely audible for us in the kitchen to hear. Wait a minute what did she just say? Angel's in love with me? Oh man what has Cordelia been drinking! Angel hates me... or at least that's what he says.

There was a bit of silence.

"How in the hell do you get that?" Angel asked Ha! I was right, he still hates me. Wait how is that a good thing?

"How could I not! Remember that time you kissed her-" Cordelia's voice raised now.

"Oh your still not going on about that are you?" Angel groaned She really does need to drop that.

"yes because I still think I was right! You never EVER kiss me like that." Cordelia voice got even higher almost a yell. Maybe he doesn't kiss you like that because your annoying, ever think of that? I thought to myself.

"Like what? I still don't understand how I kissed her! And how it's different from how I kiss you?"

"You kissed her like you actually meant it...like you actually love her."Cordelia said quietly now "you don't kiss me like that." she stared up into his eyes.

"I don't love Buffy." Angel said_ God that really pained me to say specially since I know Buffy's listening but how embarrassing would that be if she found out I was in love with her, I don't know if I could ever look at her in the face again._

"Ok." Cordelia smiled up at him but not totally convinced, she just wanted to get off the subject. "Lets have coffee later today and talk about it without our audience." she said glancing at the kitchen door.

Angel chuckled "yeah."

"I'll See you later then." she said

"I'll pick you up at 8." Angel said

"ok." Cordelia leaned up and kissed Angel. _Ok I'm doing the only thing I can do to kiss her like she described I kissed Buffy, I'll pretend I'm kissing Buffy._

It must have satisfied Cordelia cause she had a huge smile on her face when she broke off the kiss.

"Bye." she said seductively and left.

(Cordelia's POV as she leaves)

"bye." I said as seductively to Angel as I could and left. He's just to damn hot to brake up with and he's got money. I'm not going to let that little bitch Buffy have him. I'm not stupid I know a crush when I see one, no matter how much she denies it, even if she hasn't realized it yet, she'll figure it out sooner or later andshe'll beafter him. Which kind of scares me to be honest. I mean she's beautiful, so I guess I'll just have to out personality her. Wait, Angel wouldn't want her, she's a virgin. Yes! I got him there. Still I'm going to try and be around as much as I can and keep a close watch on the two of them. I'm not going to let him get away!

(Back to Buffy's POV)

"Ouch." We all said once Angel slammed the kitchen door open.

"Nosy people." Angel muttered as all of us came and sat down. I went and sat down next to Angel. We were all staring at him until he turned and looked at me. I turned around and ate until I noticed him still staring and then I turned back around.

"What?" I asked

Angel cocked his head "I'm not in love with you."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okk."

"I have no idea where she got that in her head." Angel said "You guys don't think I'm in love with her do you?" Angel asked when everyone continued to stare.

Everyone stared for a minute which kind of scared me. Is Angel in love with me? I should be disgusted but why do I feel so happy at hearing that he's in love with me? All the sudden everyone burst into laughter.

"Angelus in love with Buffy!" Spike laughed, tears were starting to come out of his eyes.

"Oh man this is good." Faith laughed with tears in her eyes to. Everyone else was laughing to hard to even say anything. _Oh good no one else knows, they had me scared for a minute. Good thing everyones laughing, even Dawn and Tom who would have the most reason to believe I was in love with Buffy...wait why isn't Willow laughing? Uh oh._

"Ok ok very funny you guys." Angel said trying to calm people down. I was even kind of chuckling that people thought Angel was in love with me but I wasn't really laughing because to be perfectly honest I was kind of disappointed.

"Well I got my laugh for today, I think I'm going to go." Spike said getting up with Faith

"I'll see you guys later" Faith said trying real hard not to start laughing again.

"Well me and Any are heading out too." Xander said getting up with Anya.

"I'm leaving too, got a date with a hot blonde." Doyle smiled.

"good luck on that Doyle." I said as he left.

"Well I think I'm going to leave with everyone else." Tom said looking at me. "I'll See you tomorrow." Tom gave me an extra long kiss.

"Bye." I said putting my lips together as he left.

"Well we better go then too." Oz said

"I think I'm going to stay a bit if that's ok with you guys." Willow asked

"yeah it's fine." I said "I'm going upstairs to pack real fast though." I said and left the kitchen to head upstairs.

"I'm packing too." Dawn left the kitchen as well. Angel followed Oz and Willow to the door.

"I'll come over after I leave here ok?" Willow said to Oz and then kissed him.

"Bye." Oz said to Willow and then to Angel.

Once Angel closed the door Willow started to head up the stairs.

"Willow wait." Angel said once Willow stepped on the first step.

"Huh?" she turned around facing him

"why weren't you laughing back in the kitchen when I asked if you guys thought I was in love with Buffy?"

"Didn't find it that funny." Willow shrugged

"Why?" Angel asked. "You don't actually think that...do you?"

Willow smiled and headed upstairs without ever answering his question.

**A/N: Hey! I know I said I wouldn't update for a while...but I couldn't help it. Now I know that in chapter 21 that wasn't the kind of cliff hanger you were expecting but I thought it was when I wrote it so sorry to all you who I have disappointed. The next couple Chapters might be a little draggy but I have to put out the little details and stuff before I get to what I want. Oh and all you who didn't know, Buffy and Tom ARE together, I know that confused some of you and I don't know if I just forgot to add that in there or I slipped it in somewhere that you could easily miss. So sorry if the next couple chapters drag but please hang in there with me!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**AN: I thought you might want to know the Angel and Buffy's family before you read this because it might come in handy when they do go to Angel's Aunt Gene's house and you just might need this for the next chapter.**

**Angel's family**

**Aunt Gene/ not married, sister to Mellisa(Angel's mom)**

**Aunt Keri/ married to Uncle Fred, also sister to Mellisa **

**Grandpa Dan/ Gene and Keri's dad, wife's deceased **

**Buffy's Family**

**Aunt Jan/ not married, Joyce's sister**

**Grandpa George/ Jan and Joyce's sister**

**ok and here is Chapter 23!**

"Hey Buffy." Willow said

"Oh hey Will, I thought you left" I said folding some clothes.

"nahh didn't really feel like leaving." she smiled

I was packing more than one set of clothes even though we're only staying one night because every time we go to Angel's Aunt Gene's house we end up playing in mud or something ruining my clothes.

"Hey Willow?" A thought occurred to me

"hmm?" she was looking at one of my cd's.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked

"nothing, why?"

"Do you want to come to Angel's Aunt Gene's with us?" I asked hopefully

"uhh no not really."

"Oh come on! Why not?" I begged

"well it's not my family and I don't know..."

I gave her the puppy face. "Don't give me that face." she looked back up at my face. "Ugh fine I'll go, but you owe me."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her. "We'll pick you up in the morning, and make sure you get sleep because we're probably leaving early."

"Yeah yeah." Willow's voice got softer as she walked out of my bedroom.

"Bye Angelus." she smiled at him as she left.

"Yeah, bye." he said back

When Mellisa came home she told us that we were leaving at 8:00 in the morning. Thank god Angel protested so now we're driving separately and leaving at 9:30 because Mellisa at least wants us there in time for lunch. But who wants to miss lunch? It is so good!

Later on that night it was about 10:30 and Dawn had come in my room earlier and now we were curled up on my bed watching 'the exorcist' which I know was a mistake because it got over at 12:00 and it is now 12:30 and me and Dawn are still up sitting in the dark curled up together cause we're scared shitless.

"Let's go to Angel's room, we need to get some sleep tonight." I whispered to Dawn who nodded. " Dawn just say ok because I could barely see you nod."

"Ok no need to snap." Dawn whispered getting out of bed.

We both heard a squeak somewhere. " What was that?" Dawn asked quickly

"I don't know but lets hurry and get to Angel's bedroom." I said dragging Dawn out of my room. I only had on my red silk button up shirt on with my cherry underwear on while Dawn had on her red flannel pj's with her black tank top.

"Angel?" I whisper from his doorway. It was dark and I could barely see anything until I noticed something moving, which I hoped to god that was Angel.

"Buffy? What are you doing?" Angel grumbled

"Well me and Dawn were watching the Exorcist and got scared...so can we sleep with you tonight?" I asked hopefully. I know he will, Dawn and me and done this plenty of times before but then again last time it was cause of the Wizard of Oz, but those flying monkeys were scary!

"Yeah." Angel whispered and I heard him move over so he wouldn't have to be in the middle. I literally jumped in his bed. "God you guys are cold." Angel chuckled as me and Dawn got under the covers. We quickly fell asleep this time.

It was still dark out when I woke up. I sat up straight in bed after I heard something outside. I looked at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning.

"It's just the wind." Angel muttered in his pillow. I looked down at him. How did he know I was awake? "Since when did you become such scardy-cat anyway?" Angel asked. I could tell he was grinning through the dark.

"I'm usually not but the exorcist really gives me the wiggins." I said leaning back but Angel must have felt me pull the sheets closer to me when another big blow of wind hit the house and made it creak again.

"Come here." Angel said pulling me closer to him until my head was resting on his chest. I snuggled down into him just like I did at the hotel that day. This is one of those times when I really like him, he's sweet and considerate but then again I always liked his mean side to me. Never figured that one out. When it comes to Angel I've always had mixed feelings. That was the last thing I remember thinking before I fell into a deep sleep.

"Angelus! Angelus have you seen Buf- oh never mind." Mellisa said coming into Angel's room

"What time is it?" Angel mumbled to her.

"8:00 and why are Buffy and Dawn in your bed?" She raised her eyebrows at the sight of me curled up into Angel. Mellisa wanted me and Angel to get together but I'm sure this isn't what she had in mind.

"They got scared now leave us alone." he mumbled trying to fall back asleep

"Angelus O'Conner I expect you to be out at your Aunt Gene's at 11:30 sharp, so you better get your ass out of bed and have it out of the house **by** 9:30."

"Ok ok I'll see you later." Angel muttered

"bye mellisa." I mumbled in Angel's chest. Dawn made some noise but I'm not totally sure what it was.

"We better get up." Angel said quietly

"ahhh ok." I said and leaned up and stretched. Angel got out of bed and went to his dresser to find some clothes.

"Nice cherries" Angel said when he turned around

"huh?" I asked and saw his eyes look down "oh." I blushed and hurried out of the room. I heard Angel chuckle._ God she's so cute. _

"Dawnie you gotta get up." Angel shook Dawn a little

"uhh wake me up at 8:30." she muttered. Angel shrugged and got into one of the other showers.

It was about 8:30 when I came downstairs to smell of pancakes being made.

"Buffy can you go wake up Dawn?" Angel asked

"yeah sure." right now I'd do anything for him...he's making pancakes.

It was about 9:15 when we finally got everything ready to go.

"Angel don't forget we have to pick up Willow." I said

"yeah I know, and Tom."- Angel said

It took us about all of 7 minutes to get Willow and Tom into the car.

"So who's all going to be at this family thing of yours?" Willow asked

"uhh the only ones from my side that are coming are my mom and Aunt Gene of course, Aunt Keri and Uncle Fred, and my Grandpa Dan." Angel said

"And my mom and Dawn obviously, Aunt Jan and Grandpa George." I said

"Tom aren't you parents coming?" Willow asked

"They are. They're Angel's Aunt Keri and Uncle Fred." Tom said. Willow nodded.

"Do they know that you and Buffy are dating?" Willow asked Tom

"no I don't think so, Buffy did you tell them?" Tom asked

"no.."

"oh man, they're in for a shock." Angel laughed

"Why? They've always wanted someone from my family to date someone from your family so they shouldn't be to shocked." I said

"yeah but didn't they want you and Angelus to get together?" Willow asked

"Well yeah but they should know by now that it isn't going to happen." I told her and stared out the window.

(Back at Angel's Aunt Gene's house. This is no one's POV)

Joyce hadn't gotten to the house yet and said she wouldn't be there until later that day.

"When did you say they were coming?" Aunt Gene asked

"They should be getting here any time, I told Angelus he better have his ass here at 11:30." Mellisa said.

"I can't wait to see them again." Aunt Jan said "And Buffy has prettied up?"

"Better hope so." Aunt Gene muttered.

Mellisa nodded "She's gotten very beautiful."

Buffy wasn't exactly the prettiest last time they all saw her but they all saw how pretty Dawn was getting and how handsome Tom was getting and Angelus was getting more gorgeous every day. They were all afraid that Buffy was going to be the ugly one out of all of the kids.

"Good she's got to be pretty to catch a guy like Angelus." Aunt Jan said

"You still think those two kids are getting together?" Uncle Fred asked

"yes I do!" Aunt Jan snapped

"well good luck, I've never seen two kids fight more than them." Grandpa George laughed.

"oh hush up dad." Aunt Jan said.

"What? well those two rascals were always at it!" Grandpa George exclaimed.

"He's got a point, those two did fight an awful lot." Aunt Keri said

"Funniest little things though." Uncle Fred laughed.

"I think you'd be surprised how much those two have grown up, and they get along quite well now." Mellisa said.

"How would you know when you haven't been home to see them? You actually haven't seen them together for about as long as us." Aunt Gene said.

"Yes I have, what about Christmas and stuff? Well you'll just have to see when they get here." Mellisa told her sister.

Aunt Jan shrugged "Well I guess we always have Dawn and Tom right?" Aunt Jan said giving up on Angelus and Buffy.

They all nodded.

(Back in the car and back in Buffy's POV)

"Are we there yet?" I whined to Angel.

"Buffy for the last time NO!" Angel said getting irritated.

I giggled at him. He was so adorable when he got all frustrated.

"Are you just doing that to see if you can get me mad?" he asked

"yeah." I grinned. "Is it working?"

Angel just gave a fake grin and turned back to the road.

"You wanna play a game Buffy?" Tom asked from behind me. He must have noticed how bored I was and how I had resorted to annoying the hell out of Angel.

"Sure, what kind of game?" I asked

"uhh how about..."

"Oh! I want to play I spy." Dawn said leaning up in her seat.

"Ok." I shrugged. "Dawn you can go first then."

We've been in the car about an hour and we were still playing I spy.

"Ok I'm sick of this game." I sighed.

"I'm not!" Dawn exclaimed " I was just getting warmed up!"

I had to admit Dawn and Tom were good at I spy. They kept getting harder and harder! And my turns got lesser and lesser until Tom noticed that I haven't gone in a while, then he let me get one but they got it in like 2 seconds.

"You and Tom play." I said sliding down in my seat. "Ahh! I need a belt, my pants keep falling down." I was getting irritated. "Perfect day to wear a thong, just when my pants are falling down and I'm going to meet family I haven't see for 4 years." I mumbled just so Angel could hear.

"Oh thanks for that Buffy." he said

"don't mention it." I smiled

"hmm?" Willow asked what we were talking about.

"Nothing." I said and curled up in the front seat. " Angel don't you turn that station!" I pointed behind me. I knew he was going to flip that channel even if my back was turned, he's been wanting to flip it for the last half hour and I had to keep slapping his hand away.

"Oh come on! Who's driving anyway?" he asked.

"You but I'm the woman in the front seat and you have to listen to me." I said my back still turned

"woman." Angel scoffed.

About an hour later we got into a very tiny town. Gene lived on the outside of a very small town. The town was only about 4 blocks big.

"Buffy?" Angel shook me. "We're here." I had fallen asleep on the way there.

"Oh." I leaned up. "Oh no! I probably got bed head!"

"Laying in a car for about an hour?" Angel looked at me funny "your hair looks fine." he said and followed Tom and Dawn and Willow into the house, I sat in the car a bit longer.

"Oh their here!" Aunt Gene exclaimed running to open the door.

"Dawn!" she hugged her. "My word have you gotten pretty!" Dawn smiled at this.

"Tom!" she hugged Tom too. "You grown into such a handsome young man!" Tom grinned

"And Angelus!" she gave Angel an extra big hug. "My god! Your gorgeous!" Angel just smiled and tried to get out of her embrace as fast as possible.

"Who's this?" Aunt Gene asked when Willow walked in.

"Oh she's Buffy's friend."Dawn said

Aunt Gene nodded. "Well nice to meet you honey." she shook Willows hand and Willow nodded.

"Where's is Buffy Anyway?" Mellisa asked Angel.

"I think she's still in my car...oh shit I left my car keys in there!" Angels eyes got wide and he ran out of the house back to the car.

Everyone in the room laughed "same old same old." Grandpa George glared at Aunt Jan.

I was still looking in the mirror when Angel came out. He opened the car door and the first thing he grabbed was his car keys. "Didn't want you driving away." Angel grinned

I smiled back

"Buffy your hair looks fine." Angel groaned "Now come on inside."

"Are you sure my hair looks ok?" I asked

"yes it looks fine and why do you care so much? It's just our families." he said.

"well I just want them to think I'm pretty." I said quietly. I really wanted them to see how much I've changed since last time I've seen them.

"Oh." Angel realized what I was getting at. " Buffy your gorgeous, you have nothing to worry about." _Did I just tell her I thought she was gorgeous!_

"you think I'm gorgeous?" I smiled up at him. I actually saw Angel turn a little red, and I don't think I've ever seen Angel blush. I'm surprised he's just blushed at that, I've heard him say way worse to other girls.

"You never going to let me live that down are you?" he grinned at me.

"No." I smiled back at him and he took my hand and started leading me to the house.

"Oh and by the way, while we're on the topic of you being gorgeous I'd appreciate it if you didn't wear that outfit you were wearing yesterday."

"Why?" I laughed at him

"lets just say I was very uncomfortable when I was around you." he grinned at me. That made me blush. I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato. Angel's never said anything like that to me! It kind of made me feel giddy. "The whole leather thing..." he grinned

"Angel Stop!" I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Your going to make me all red before I go in there."

Angel laughed and opened the door for me to go into the home.

**AN: I hoped you liked it. I wasn't to sure about this one. I don't know why but you should like the next chapter well at least I hope. Got one questin for you guys, do you want Tom to be a jerk or a nice guy cause i have a plan for both ways so please tell me what you'd prefer. I'm leaning towards being a jerk to be honest. Review and tell me! Thank you to all my reviewers! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

"Buffy!" Aunt Gene came towards me and gave me a great big hug. "Oh good lord let me take a look at ya." she held my two hands and backed up looking me up and down. "Well Mellisa, I'd say you lied to me, this girl hasn't just gotten beautiful..shes gotten gorgeous!"

"I told you." Angel whispered in my ear walking in front of me and his Aunt Gene.

"Calm down honey, your as red as a tomato." Aunt Gene laughed slapping me lightly on the cheek. I glared at Angel behind her who had sat at the table.

"Why don't you kids go down in the basement while we finish cooking lunch." Aunt Jan said. We all nodded and headed downstairs. We didn't do a whole lot down there. There was a tv set up and everything but it was still kind of boring so me and Angel messed with anything we could find while they all watched tv.

"Oh cool a pogo stick." Angel said picking it up. We were in one of the old rooms in the back where they mostly kept all their old junk.

"Angel it won't work on the carpet." I said pulling out some stilts.

"Buffy those won't work on the carpet." Angel mocked.

"They won't work for me period." I laughed at my stilts. "I don't think that pogo sticks going to work for you either." Angel was trying to jump on it but was failing miserably.

"Ahh piece of shit anyway." he muttered throwing it back where he got it.

"Angel come help me get my balance on these." I said still attempting to get on the stilts. They weren't that high up. Angel walked over to me and put his hands on each stilt to help me keep my balance.

"Got it?" he asked

"yeah I think so." I said and Angel backed up. My face was equal with his now. "Oh shit." I started to fall backwards but Angel grabbed me and pulled me forward again. My top part of my body pushed into Angel making him stagger and eventually fall. I landed right on top of him. My face was still equal to his but my legs were both spread on each side of him.. Me and him both broke out into laughter. Once our laughter slowed down I noticed I was still laying awkwardly on top of Angel, his hands had somehow found their was around my waste and were almost hugging me. I was still laughing but now I was looking into Angle's eyes. Those big dark eyes, god I could get lost in them. As I stared down at him I noticed I was getting closer to his face. Why did I have have this impulse to kiss him? I mean I really REALLY wanted to kiss him right now. But did he want to kiss me? Would he get mad if I did? Probably, I mean it's Angel. He doesn't even like me that much so why would he want to kiss me? I shook my head and slowly started to get up. Angels hands quickly released me and he got up fast after me. I threw my stilts back where I got them and left the room without giving Angel a second glance. I quickly walked into the room looking for Tom.

I saw them all sitting on the couch. It was one of those huge couches that rapped around. "Hi Tom." I smiled and cuddled next to him.

"Hey Buffy." he gave me a kiss on the top of my head and put his arms around me. This is where I should be. I sighed. Then why do I feel so cold? When I was on top of Angel his body felt so warm and warmed mine within seconds. With Tom I'm still cold, always cold. I rest my hand on Tom's chest. I don't feel anything when I touch him...but why did I feel something when I touched Angel? And what exactly did I feel? All I know is that when I touched Angel I felt warm and safe. I felt like I would never leave his embrace...but most importantly, I didn't want to leave. And that's what really scared me. I wanted to stay there forever. Do I have feelings for Angel?

"You cold?" Tom asked who just held me tighter. He must have felt me shiver.

"A little." I mumbled trying to forget everything I just thought, or felt.

_Was Buffy really just going to kiss me? I thought sitting on the opposite side of Buffy and Tom glaring at them but oblivious to them. I'm pretty sure she was going to kiss me. I wonder what stopped her? Oh yes probably her little Tom. Damn him! If they're together much longer, I don't know if I'll be able to stand it. Seeing her cuddling with another man is killing me inside. I'll give it another week before I say anything if they haven't broken up yet. Well maybe 2 days if they keep cuddling like that!_

"Dinner!" Aunt Jan called from upstairs. I quickly got up. I was dreading when everyone found out I was dating Tom. Our families would be so disappointed. They wanted me and Angel together so bad that they could almost taste it.

"Oh this looks so good." Dawn said looking at the table of food. Willow gave me a look of nervousness. She didn't like being around to many people she didn't know and here we were at a large table with people she didn't know. We all sat on a large round table. It was one of those small ones but then you pulled it apart and it made a huge table. They always made us kids sit next to each other so it started with Angel, Dawn, Tom, me, and then Willow and then it went the rest of the way around the table with our family.

"This is really good." I said to Gene shoving ham in my mouth.

"Oh Angel your cell phone rang earlier but I didn't make it in time to answer it." Mellisa said

"oh did you see who it was?" Angel asked

"It was Cordelia." Mellisa said. "You still going out with that girl?"

"Yes..."

"I don't really like that girl."

Angel just nodded at her. I couldn't help but let a little giggle when Mellisa said she didn't really like Cordelia. I mean who does?

"Have you told them who you're dating Buffy?" Angel asked glaring at me. I glared at him right back. Ahh he's such an asshole! But how can I stay mad at that face. Angel was still smirking at me.

"Who are you dating Buffy?" Aunt Jan asked

"uhh." I looked over at Tom who was staring right back. "Tom." I muttered

"Tom?" Aunt Jan asked shocked. "Oh." Everyone had stopped talking for a second.

"Hey at least we still have a chance." Grandpa George laughed breaking the silence. A chance? Did he just say a chance? Yeah right like me and Tom will actually get married. Sorry Grandpa George but that ain't happening.

After we were all done eating Aunt Gene scurried us all back down in the basement while they cleaned up. After they cleaned up we were all going to play some card games.

(No one's POV again)

"I can't believe she's going out with Tom!" Aunt Jan exclaimed

"yeah that pretty much blows your theory of her and Angelus now didn't it?" Grandpa George said

"oh shut up dad." George just laughed.

Joyce chose this moment to walk in. They all did the huggy thing and the 'how nice to see you again' thing and were now sitting back down at the table.

"I can't believe Buffy and Tom are dating" Joyce said shocked

"I was pretty sure it was going to be Angelus and Buffy." Mellisa sighed

"oh well let's just drop it, Buffy and Tom are together and it's basically the same thing if they get married." Grandpa Dan said

"Yeah I guess it's not that big of a deal" Mellisa said.

"Yeah it's just well no offense Joyce I mean don't get me wrong I love Buffy but I just wanted my Tom to be with Dawn" Aunt Keri said.(Toms mom)

They all just shrugged.

"Oh well like Mellisa said it's not really that big of a deal." Grandpa Dan said "Just let the kids be."

"I'll go call the kids to get up here and play some cards." Aunt Gene said

(Back to Buffy's POV)

"Come on let's play some cards." I heard Aunt Gene yell down the stairs. "Oh and Buffy can you grab some cards from the storage room?"

"Yeah." I called back. Ahh where are they? I asked myself looking through a box where I thought they were in. I turned around and bumped into something.

"Oh Angel." I gasped. He held up a deck of uno and some regular playing cards.

"Looking for these?"

"Yeah." I said quietly trying not to look him in the eyes. I had a feeling I was blushing for some reason.

"Knew you wouldn't find them." Angel grinned at me and left the room. I took a deep breath while I was standing in the middle of the room alone. Why am I having these feelings all the sudden? Ok I have to try and act as normal as possible. No more blushing or anything. I have to act as if everythings normal or he'll notice something. These are probably just temporary feelings anyway. I left my thoughts to that and headed upstairs.

"Ok what are we going to play?" Aunt Gene asked. It was just going to be Gene, Dan, Jan, George, me, Willow, Dawn, Tom and Angel playing. Keri and Fred didn't want to play. "Uno or pitch?"

"Willow do you know how to play pitch?" I asked her. Willow shook her head no. "how about uno then?"

"I'd rather play uno anyway. It's no fun playing pitch with you and Angelus because if your on opposite teams then it's basically war between you twoand if your on the same team you kick all our asses!" Dawn said to me. I looked over at Angel and rolled my eyes.

"Uno it is then." Gene said and started to shuffle. I was sitting in between Tom and Angel. They all said I had to sit by Angel because me and him get to deadly with these games. We're not very nice.

"Hey don't look at my cards you little cheater." Angel laughed at me.

"I wasn't, you just hold them out to far." I pouted

"really? Then how come you were leaning back?" he asked

"shut up Angel! I didn't want you to win."

"So you resorted to cheating. Tsk tsk."

Half hour later. We were playing to 500. (AN: I'm just going by how I play Uno, so sorry if it confuses you, my family sometimes makes up their own rules.lol)

"Do you have another draw a four Buff?" Angel asked me. Everyone had piled on draw a fours and if I didn't put one down I would have to draw six.

"I hate you guys." Imumbled picking up six cards. Angel laughed.

A couple minutes later we were totally score again. "Sorry Dawnie you went over 500." Gene said

"ahh! I never win!" Dawn pouted.

"Ok last person is...well obviously Dawnie then Dan, Jan, Tom, Geoge, Willow, me, Buffy, and then Angelus." Gene told us

"Damn you Angelus!" I glared at him.

"Maybe next time Buff." he grinned

"Hey Willow do you want to see the town a bit?" I asked her.

Willow shrugged. "Sure."

"Anyone else want to come?" I asked looking at Angel. He shook his head no. I looked at Tom and he also shook his head no.

"Where exactly are we going?" Willow asked 15 minutes later. We were just walking into the town.

"I don't know, just thought we could walk around a bit." I said but my mind was somewhere else. Should I keep dating Tom when I'm having these feelings for Angel? And what feelings exactly do I have for Angel? Are they enough to brake up with Tom? So many questions without answers but the most important question is...Is Angel having the same feelings that I have? Probably not because Angel's not the type to sit around and wait. Angel would never like me, not like that anyway. I just feel like I need to tell him about my feelings. I feel like I'm going to explode the longer I wait. Is he just going to laugh in my face if I tell him? I don't know if I can handle that. God I don't even really know what these feelings are! Could it be love? No I could never love Angel. Right?

"Buffy!" Willow yelled at me. I had forgotten we had been walking.

"What?" I asked

"What world were you in?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

I smiled at her. " I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really." I shrugged.

"So we're talking about a guy?"

I looked over at her.

"Tom?" she asked

"uhhh well..." could I tell her?

"Oh so it's not Tom? Who is he then?"

"Just this guy I met." I lied

"Buffy I've known you for a long time and I know when your lying."

"Well it's just this guy that I've been friends with for a long time and I've just started to have these feelings-"

"So we're talking about Angelus?" Willow asked still looking strait ahead of where she was walking.

"No." I said a little to quickly

"Buffy." Willow said in a warning tone that said to just spit it out.

"Ok...yeah it's Angelus. How did you know?" I asked her accusingly

"Buffy how stupid do you think I am?"

"Is it that obvious? Does Angel know?" I started to get worried

"Buffy calm down. Angelus doesn't know." Willow grinned. "And far from being obvious. Me and Oz are the only ones that know, and Oz only knows cause you know I have to gossip."

"So how did you know?" I asked

"Well like I said before, I know you and I know what you look like when your flirting with a guy on purpose but I also know when you flirting with a guy unconciously and you flirt with Angelus pretty bad."

"Oh...does anybody else notice this?" I asked

"nahh you and Angelus have that thick wall of you guys hating each other up so nobody will even think about you two together, well I think Cordelia might have an idea though."

Oh well I don't care about her." I grinned

"You know I think that's also why you went out with Tom." Willow said. I gave her a confused look. "I think you went out with Tom because he was the closest thing you could get to Angelus."

"I didn't even know I liked Angel then! Did you know that long?"

Willow shook her head yes. "I've known for quite some time."

"Ahh I can't believe I like Angel!" I groaned in frustration.I finally admitted I liked Angelus! It felt good to say too.

"Oh I think it's a little more than like." Willow grinned. We were heading back now and about to the house.I looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't love Angel, I can't..."

"Why not!" Willow said irritated. She was sick of this "You guys are perfect together!"

"What? How are we perfect together?" I was getting irritated, I mean I couldn't love Angel! And Angel definitely couldn't love me.

"You finish each others sentences, you guys bicker like an old married couple, and when you think no ones paying attention, you guys can be very sweet to each other." Willow grinned

"oh." I said quietly

"How did you finally figure out you feelings for Angelus anyway?" Willow asked

"Well earlier this morning when we first got here, I definitely knew I felt something when me and him were messing with stuff in the junk-room and I told Angel to hold my stilts up so I could balance."

Willow chuckled at me on stilts.

"Well I told him to let go so I could try and balance myself but I started to fall backwards and he grabbed me so I wouldn't but I kind of pushed him on accident and I fell on top of him. After we got done laughing I just had this huge impulse to kiss him."

Willow nodded.

"Willow I've never had that much of an impulse to touch a guy like I wanted to touch Angel. I started to lean in to kiss him when I thought of Tom. I forgot I was dating him, I actually forgot! But that wasn't really the reason I backed up. It was because I was scared, I've never felt that way before so I got up quickly and ran to look for Tom. I've had this feeling for Angel before of course but just not as strong."

"Do you think Angelus was going to kiss you back?" Willow asked seriously. She was real curious if Angelus actually would have done it.

"I think he was, but I'm not sure. But that's what I'm scared of Willow. What if he wasn't and then I tell him how I feel or something and he laughs at me." I said worried.

"Well what exactly do you feel for Angelus?"

"Well I get excited when I get to see him now. And like I explained to you earlier, I have an impulse to go over and start to kiss him when he's near and when he touches me I get all warm and tingly, I feel safe when he holds me. I just don't know how to explain the rest." I said

"you got it bad." Willow shook her head

" I know." I groan. "Do you think this is just a temporary thing?"

"Uhh no. I think this feeling is going to stay with you for a very VERY long time." Willow said

"what do you mean?" I asked stupidly

"What do I mean! My god Buffy are you blind? You're head over heals in love with him!" Willow laughed

" I am not!" I denied. Oh god what if I am in love with him?

"Yes you are!" Willow laughed 'ha I almost have her admitting it!' Willow thought to herself.

"No I'm not!"

"Why don't you just admit your in love with him." Willow stared

"I can't...I just can't..." I said quietly and walked into the house. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him now, what else can these feelings mean? But I can't admit it and won't. There's to big of a chance he doesn't love me and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have. I also have this nagging voice in the back of my head that I'll end up like my mom. She and my dad were in love about my age and look what happened to them now, divorced. They fought all the time and me and Angel fight. My dad also cheated on my mom Would Angel do that to me? He has on almost every other girlfriend. What would make me any different? I sighed. I don't want to take the chance of me getting my heart broken. But can I hide my feelings from him? He seems to know me inside and out. He always has. I wonder if he could ever come to love me?

**AN: How did you like this chapter? Buffy finally realized! I'm really enjoying writing this now.****Sorry it took me a bit longer to update but Christmas break is over! School has started yet again...uhhh. So it might take me a bit longer to update now, I don't know it might not. I do already have chapter 25 and 26 written. So I shouldn't take to long to update but I like to be a little ahead. I just don't have enough time. Thanks for helping with my Tom issue and I was at first planning him on being a nice guy but then I decided something had to happen there so I guess jealousy just got to him. ;) Please Review! Its really helped me write.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!**

I walked into the kitchen to see Tom, Dawn, and Angel sitting at the kitchen table playing some type of card game. Willow walked in right behind me.

"Hey Buff." Angel smiled at me.

"Hey." I said very quietly and tried to walk past him. I felt weird being around him now, like if I do one false move he'll know.

"Buffy." Angel called to make me stop in my tracks

"hmm?"

"Something wrong?" he asked me suspiciously

"Nope, nothing at all." I said and walked out of the room. Angel looked over and Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go talk to her." Willow said and followed me.

"Buffy what was that?" Willow asked when I went into the living room. Nobody was in there.

"I know I know! I got nervous Willow." I whined

"Buffy you got to act normal or he's going to know something's up." Willow said

"yeah I know." I sighed. I had to do this. "Ok." I breathed and walked back into the kitchen

"Ah you have returned." Angel said to me. I was behind so I don't know how he knew I was there. "Want to play cards?" he asked me and Willow

" Damnit." I heard Dawn curse over at Tom.

"What are you playing?" I asked

"Go fish." he grinned. I smiled at him.

"You don't like thinking games do you?" I grinned

"Hey! I'll have you know, you have to think quite a bit at this game." Angel turned to Tom. "Got any 2s?"

"Yeah I'll play." I said taking a seat in between Tom and Angel. Willow sat in between Dawn and Angel.

Angel dealt a new hand of cards.

"Got any sixes?" Dawn asked me. I shook my head no.

"You know I'm surprised." Tom said

"bout what?" I asked

"You and Angel have not gotten in trouble once since we got here." Tom laughed

"You guys usually get in trouble?" Willow asked

Dawn laughed "their always getting in trouble for something."

"They haven't fought very much since we got here." Tom said "That's one of the main things they get in trouble for and they really haven't been outside to get in any trouble."

"Hey we don't get in that much trouble." Angel said. Tom stared at Angel.

Tom laughed "well I guess our stay here isn't over yet, we still have to survive the night and tomorrow."

"Oh speaking of getting in trouble there is something I wanted to ask you guys." Angel said

We all looked at him.

"Well Cordelia has been calling and calling wanting to come out here and I obviously don't want her to actually come here seeing how my mom hates her so I figured that we could invite everyone to go down by the lake." Angel finished. The lake was on the other side of the town. It was real pretty.

Willow shrugged. "Sounds good to me, Tom you got any kings?" Tom shook his head.

"And this is how your going to get in trouble, you guys know perfectly clear that our parents don't like us down by the lake." Tom said

"That's why we're going to go after dark when they all go to sleep." Angel said

"your going to get caught, you know you will. Somehow you always do." Tom said

"not this time." Angel grinned. "Dawn got any fives?" Dawn sighed and gave her fives over.

"What are we going to do at the lake?" Willow asked Angel

" I don't know maybe bring some food and have a picnic." he shrugged

"Can I come?" Dawn asked Angel. Angel look over at me.

"Ask you sister."

I glared over at him then looked back at Dawn and simply said "no"

"why do you always make me be the bad one?" I asked Angel

"because you're her sister, it's your job." he grinned

"why can't I go?" Dawn whined.

"Because I don't want my little sister tagging along." I said

We argued a bit more until Dawn finally gave in.

"fine." Dawn pouted. I'm just glad she's old enough not to be a tattle tale and go tell on me.

"Well I'm going to go call everybody then." Angel got up. "So they can have a head start on getting here."

"Well I'm going to go watch tv." Willow got up. " I was going to watch a cooking show with your Aunt Jan. They're going to make this awesome cake!" Willow got excited

"Oh can I come watch?" Dawn asked. Willow shook her head yes and they both left the kitchen.

"Buffy are you really going to go?" Tom asked. It was just me and Tom in the room now.

"Yeah. Probably." I said a little unsure.

"I wouldn't, you know your going to get caught." Tom said " And then you won't be able to do anything forever." he pouted a bit. He just wasn't as cute as Angel when he does it.

"Well..." I said a little unsure.

" Stay here with me." Tom got up and got behind me and whispered that into my ear. He was playing with my hair. He leaned over the back of my chair and kissed my cheek. He started to kiss down my neck. I felt myself pull away a bit. I think Tom felt me pull away because he got beside me and sat back down. "So are you going to go?" Tom asked in an irritated voice.

"No." I said quietly.

I must have said the right answer because he smiled at me and said good. Angel chose this time to walk in. I was glad so maybe he could brake this tension in the room.

"Ok everyone is coming and they're going to call me when they're about here so we can meet them." Angel shook the cell phone in his hand.

"I don't think I'm going to go." I told him

Angel gave me this look but I'm not sure what kind of look it was. " why not?"

"Me and Buffy are going to stay here." Tom said and smiled at Angel. Angel gave Tom this look. He almost looked like he was glaring at Tom. "We have better things to do." Tom said with a hint in his voice. Angel continued to glare.

"Ok fine." Angel said and walked out of the room. Wonder what that was all about. Between Angel and Tom. Are they in a fight?

Angel walked into the tv room and plopped down on the couch and watched the food channel with Jan, Dawn, and Willow.

"What's the matter Angelus?" Willow asked when she heard him sigh on the couch.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said in a tone and continued to watch tv.

Later on that day it was darker and about time for Angel and Willow to leave. I was hungry so I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I might make a sandwich...oh dill pickles. I love those. I brought the jar to the corner of the counter to try and open it. I was facing the wall. My back was facing the whole room.

"You should have watched it though, that cake looked so good." Jan was telling her dad, George while walking upstairs into the kitchen.

"Any cake with that much chocolate has got to b-" he was cut off form Jan hitting him on the chest lightly to be quiet. Jan was about to be at the top of the stairs but stopped when she saw Angelus walking towards me in the kitchen with my back turned. She looked around the corner and was spying on me and Angel. She pressed her fingers to her lips indicating for George not to talk. She made a gesture so he would come up a bit further and spy on us with her.

"I want to see if they're really always mean or if they just act it when we're around." Jan whispered to George rolled his eyes but nodded and watched with her. He still didn't believe we would ever get together.

I couldn't get the jar open. It was really hard so I tried to hit it against the side of the counter.

Angel stopped behind me and grinned. I didn't know he was behind me.

I saw a hand reach over me should and grab my jar. I jumped slightly. "Need some help?" Angel asked grinning. I smiled at him when he got the jar open. "Thanks" I said quietly and turned back around. I felt Angel's hands rap around my waste from behind and his chin rest on the top of my head. I loved how he felt pressed up against me like that. I gave a happy sigh.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled at me when he saw me pick pickles out of the jar and put them in a bowl.

"I'm going to go downstairs and eat dill pickles while watching a good chick flick." I turned my head upside down to look him in the eyes.

"I see and your going to be kissing Tom with pickle breath?" he laughed

"Oh I'm prepared for that" I grinned and grabbed a stick of gum from my pocket.

Angel laughed at me.

"Or I'll simply make him eat some pickles so we both have pickle breath and we'll have a pickle-a-thon." I looked back down at me pickles. Angel still had me up against him. His face was right next to mine now because he was watching me put pickles in my bowl. I glanced over at him and grinned when I noticed he was looking at me.

"What?" I grinned over at him.

"Nothing, sometimes you're just so damn adorable." he smirked. _Ok I had to say that. She is so damn cute! No harm in flirting with her a bit. _

"Stop your making me blush." I grinned at him.

"Ahhh." he moved one hand from around my waste and pinched my cheek.

"Angel stop!" I giggled but then he just started to tickle me on my sides. I squirmed but he was still behind me and not letting me back up so I just kept moving back and forth.

"Angel!" I whined but was still laughing at the same time.

"Ok ok I'll stop." he grinned and I felt his arms go back around my waste. I sighed and leaned back resting my head against his chest. I wanted him to kiss me here so bad. He felt so good against me. This

was one of those moments I didn't want to end but they always had to.

"You sure you don't want to come?" he asked

I looked up at him. "Yeah I'm sure." I sighed.

"Ok well I gotta go." he said and started to go but I didn't even know why I did it but I found his hand that had slowly been letting go of my waste and held on to him. I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to go. I know I said that I was going to try and act normal but I notice it's getting harder and harder to let him go. It hasn't even been that long since I admitted I was in love with him and I'm already having trouble letting him go. Angel looked down at me and I looked up at him. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but really only a couple seconds. I saw Angel glance back down at our hands that were clasped together and back up at me.

"I have to go." Angel said more quietly and let go of my hand. "Cordelia will be waiting for me." he said more quietly and turned around and started to walk away. I wanted to shout wait but couldn't find my voice.

"I'll see you later tonight." he said turning back around facing me. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked one more time.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said leaning against the counter. He walked back up to me.

"Ok well if you change your mind that scooters still in their garage." he grinned at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled at him.

"Ok well I'll see you later then." he gave me a small peck on my cheek and walked towards the stairs where Jan and George were silently backing down the stairs knowing they could still hear us at the bottom of the stairs. "And Buffy." I looked back at Angel. "Be careful."

I smiled at him. " I will." I know he was talking about Tom. Angels always been protective of me when I had boyfriends.

Angle looked at my one last time and sighed "why do you always have to be so cautious?" and walked down the stairs.

Jan and George took off around the corner and sat down on the couch with everybody else. Everyone looked at Jan and George like they were crazy because they saw them actually run around the corner and jump on the couch. Everyone was watching tv on the big screen.

"Mom I'm leaving." Angel came downstairs swinging his car keys.

"Oh where are you going?" Mellisa asked

"Just around."

"Ok." Mellisa said not wanting to meddle in her teenagers life.

"Willow come on." Angel beckoned Willow to come. Willow quickly stood up and left with Angel.

Back in the kitchen I was still trying to interpret what happened just a couple minutes ago. I brought my bowl of pickles and sat at the kitchen table. Does Angel feel the same way I do? I thought as I bit into a pickle. No he couldn't possibly. It's Angel we're talking about! The man that hates me and is always teasing me. Another thing that was bothering me was, does Angel really think I'm that cautious. Maybe he wants a girl that adventuresome, that'll take risks. Like Cordelia. I sat there and ate pickles just thinking of a way to get Angel to notice me. I mean REALLY notice me. Not just a girl he's forced to be around.

"What were you two running about for?" Joyce asked her sister and dad.

"Well you'll never guess what we heard between-" Jan started but George elbowed her. "What?" she asked irritated but he looked over at Tom who was still here. "Oh." she said quietly. Everybody just left it at that.

"Jan honey let those two have their moment without you meddling into it." George whispered in her ear.

Jan understood because she nodded.

"Angel why are you so quiet?" Willow asked Angel who hasn't spoken since they gotten in the car.

Angel shrugged "just thinking."

"Bout what?" Willow asked

"nothing really." he sighed. "Did I bring the food?" he asked changing the subject

Willow got the hint and looked in the back seat. "Yeah it's there." she looked over at Angel trying to read his emotions on his face but failing miserably, he was so hard to read at times. 'God I need Buffy!' Willow thought to herself. Willow sighed. She knew this was going to be a tough job, getting Angel to admit he's in love with Buffy.

**A/N: Did ya like? Hope so. I'll be updating chapter 26 sometime soon. I don't really like the way that chapter 26 turned out but I needed them to have a little teenager fun. Just thought I'd warn you that you might be a little disappointed in the next chapter, I just thought it was a bit cheesy. Please Don't forget to Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26!**

Back at the house I was still sitting at the table eating pickles and thinking. I had gotten nowhere with my thinking.

"Buffy what are you doing up here all by yourself?" Jan asked me. She was acting like she didn't hear anything.

"Just thinking." I said.

"Well we'll leave you and Tom in the basement by yourself." she smiled at me and went back downstairs. Minutes later everyone came piling up.

"Basements all yours hun." George said

"Thanks." I said and walked downstairs with my bowl of pickles. Tom was curled up on the couch still watching tv. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked him

He nodded his head yes. I just picked some random chick flick I could find and put it in.

I walked over to the couch and curled up with Tom.

About half hour into the movie I looked outside and noticed how dark it was. I wonder what they're doing? I sighed. I've been thinking of going to the lake for the past half hour. I couldn't really get into the movie. Tom noticed my sigh and kissed the top of my head and started to kiss my cheek and then my mouth. Pretty soon we were making out.

"Tom?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"Hmm?" he asked me.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" I asked. Tom pulled away from me.

"Is that whats been distracting you?" he asked almost irritated.

"Well I kind of want to go." I decided to go. I thought I'd act my age and sneak out. I mean I'm 17 and I should be out braking the rules a little! What kind of teenager doesn't get in trouble every now and then?

"How are you going to get out there?" he asked

"there's a scooter out in the garage." I said innocently.

"ok fine." he completely let go of me now.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him. I didn't really care if he went or not just as long as I got out of the house and fast.

"No I told you before I don't want to get caught."

"Tom we're not going to get caught."

"You guys always get caught here." he said

I shrugged. " Well I'm going." I said and walked out the basement door. Tom shook his head as he saw me walking outside from the window.

It didn't take me to long to get there. Probably about 20 minutes. It was really hard going up the hills on a scooter. I saw the lake. The lake was really beautiful at this time of night. The moon was shining down on the lake and making it have this pretty glimmer to it. I could barely see everybody under the tree but I heard them all laughing and I saw a little bit of movement.

"Hey guys." I said walking up towards them

"oh hey Buffy, we didn't even see you." Willow said "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't but I changed my mind." I said

"how did you get up here?" Angel asked. Cordelia was curled up in his arms. As was all the other girls in their boyfriends except Doyle wasn't here. Damn it's going to be real awkward for me here without a boyfriend to curl up on.

"I rode that scooter." I said a little ashamed. Angel laughed at me.

"I was just joking when I said that" he laughed

"yeah but how else was I suppose to get out here?" I asked

"why didn't you just call me, I would have picked you up."

"Call you?" I felt so stupid! I totally forgot about Angel having a cell phone. I groaned.

Everybody started to laugh.

"So what were you and Tom doing?" Anya asked raising her eyebrows

"nothing just watching a movie." I said

"typical." she sighed.

"God it's hot out here." Faith complained.

I felt stupid for telling them I was just watching a movie. They always acted like I was so boring and didn't do anything! They were probably right. But then that nagging thought occured in my head again. Does Angel think I'm boring and cautious? I sighed. God it is hot out here! I unzipped my jacket a bit and felt a cool breeze against my skin. Man I wish I could go swimming. And Almost on cue Faith said

"hey you guys you know what we should do?" Faith asked

We all looked at her.

"Skinny dip!" she laughed and got up. "Come on Spike." Faith grabbed Spikes hand and they ran down to the lake.

We all laughed at them as they jumped in naked. I'm just glad it was to dark to see Spike.

"Come on you guys! It feels really good in here!" Faith yelled. Before I knew it they all got up and ran towards the lake. I didn't know if I was comfortable enough to do that or not. I tried to get a glimpse of Angel but it was to far away and dark. They were all splashing around in there.

"Come on B, it's to dark to really see anything!" I stepped to the edge of the deck.

"Come on Buffy just get in." Willow said.

"Come on B, live a little! Your 17! Act like the teenager you are!" Faith laughed.

"She won't do it." Cordelia laughed. I saw how Angel was grinning at her. _Sometimes I wish Buffy would act her age a little more and not so mature. _

I sighed no way is queen C going to say that! I took off my shoes and socks until I was only in my bra and underwear.

"Woo B!" Faith laughed. I glared at her. I looked down at myself, she was right it was to dark to see anything really, but the moon was enough lighting. I saw Angel looking at me and I got very nervous. I just shrugged and took the rest of my clothes off and jumped in. I couldn't see, but Angel's eyes were wide. _Wow I didn't think she would actually do it. I wish I could have gotten a better look though. _Angel thought evilly

I don't know how long we were in there but it was quite awhile. My hands were all pruning when we finally got out. I had gotten real comfortable in the lake with them, that I wasn't to shy anymore. I tried not to look at any of my friends to much. I was afraid I'd be scard(sp?) for life. Angel was in his boxers before I could see anything. I was real disappointed there. I quickly got into my bra and underwear.

"Ahh!" Faith yelled. "My foot just took a dive in some mud."

Spike laughed

"oh you think it's funny do you?" Faith asked and she threw a chunk of mud at Spike. It had rained earlier and now there were big puddles of mud.

I heard Cordelia go "ew" when she saw them covered in mud. They started to throw mud everywhere and eventually we were all sitting in a giant mud puddle except Cordelia who wouldn't touch it.

"Ahh my bra and underwear are ruined!" I whined

"oh quit your complaining Buffy." Angel laughed

"Yeah but these were my good purple lacy stuff."

"Oh that was purple?" Angel asked and fell backwards laughing.

"Shut up Angel!" I glared at him. It just made him laugh harder on the ground. How could he look so cute covered in mud?

"Oh shit you guys!" Faith said "it's 2:30!"

"Ahh we're toast!" Xander said getting up out of the mud. "Sorry guys gotta go!" Xander grabbed Anya and ran.

Faith and Spike took off right after them.

"my parents don't care." Oz shrugged. "But I'm going to go anyway."

"Hey Buffy I'm going to go to Oz's house ok?" Willow looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Ok bye Wills." I smiled at her.

"Angel do you want to come to my house?" Cordelia asked

"Sorry Cordelia but I have to go back. My mom would be pissed if I went back home." Angel told her.

"Fine." Cordelia huffed and walked to her own car.

"Do you think they noticed we were gone?" I asked

"Nahh I don't think they pay enough attention" Angel said

"hey what about your car?" I asked "We're all muddy."

"I'll just clean it out sometime. I was going to wash it anyway." he said

"what?" I asked when I noticed Angel was staring at me in the car. Angel broke into laughter. "What!"

"Your face." he laughed

I looked into the mirrior and my face was all muddy. "You should see yours" I laughed back at him.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked me a couple minutes later when he heard me giggle at nothing.

"drawing pictures from the mud on my stomach." I laughed. "it tickles."

Me and Angel were joking and laughing almost all the way back. I haven't had that much fun for a while.

"Shh."Angel told me when he was peering in the window to see if anybody was down in the basement. We quietly went through the basement doors.

"Finally you guys are back." Dawn came from around the corner.

"Dawn! Why are you still up?" I whispered.

"Mom isn't very happy with you." Dawn grinned at me

"you didn't! Did you?" I was still whispering. I didn't want my mom to find us any sooner than she had to.

"No! She came down when you were suppose to be with Tom and he just said you had to go out for a minute." Dawn said "he covered up as good as he could." Dawn then started to look me up and down.

"Buffy are you naked!" she asked

"what? Oh no. my bra and stuff is just covered in mud." I told her. Dawn looked back at Angel but you could easily see he had boxers on.

"Woah." Tom walked in. "Buffy are you naked?" he asked wide eyed. I heard Angel snicker and I slapped him on the chest. "What have you two been doing?" he asked his voice full of jealousy.

"Oh nothing like that!" I said. Angel started laughing again. I slapped him playfully on the chest a bit harder this time

"Come on Tom! It's Buffy." Angel laughed. I glared at him.

"Tom you just can't see my bra and stuff because I'm to covered in mud." I told him.

"Dawn is that Buffy?" Joyce called from upstairs.

"Yeah she's home!" Dawn called back.

"Dawn!" I said

"hey you wouldn't let me come." she smiled and went off. Tom followed her. I looked over at Angel terrified.

"I wonder how long we'll be grounded." I muttered to him

"Buffy!" Joyce came down in her pajama s and her robe.

"Angelus!" Mellisa came down in her pajamas and robe too.

They both were silent for a minute as they looked us both down from head to toe

"What in the hell have you two been doing?" Joyce asked her voice full of anger.

"You guys didn't? Well didn't.." Joyce started

"You know how well me and Angelus get along, so what do you think?" I said.

Joyce nodded "why don't you guys go upstairs and take a shower, and then get to bed it's late." Joyce said.

"we'll talk about your guys punishments tomorrow." Mellisa said and with that her and Joyce were gone.

"Pheww not as bad as I thought it would be." I said

"you know I'm 18, officially an adult you'd think that my mom couldn't ground me." Angel said.

"Well you know she'd just tell you that if your still living under her roof then you have to listen to her...or something like that." I said

Angel shrugged.

About a half an hour later, me and Angel were both cleaned up and in our pajamas. Me, Angel, Tom, and Dawn had to sleep down in the basement on the floor because Gene didn't have any more spare bedroom with all of us here.

"I told you guys that you'd get caught." Tom said when me and Angel went downstairs.

"Oh shut up Tom at least we live a little instead of staying at home and rotting away." Angel said

"you guys stop, I'm tired and just want to go to bed." I layed my blankets on the ground. Tom scooted over and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. It took me a while to fall asleep. I just couldn't fall asleep in his arms like I could Angels. I waited until Tom was asleep when I unwrapped myself from his arms and laid on my pillow and I quickly went to sleep.

The next morning I was the first to wake up, so I hurried up and took a shower before anyone else got in. When I got out Angel was already up and watching tv. After he took a shower me and him just sat down to watch some tv. Dawn and Tom were still sleeping.

"My god it's 9:30 and their still not up?" Angel asked

I shrugged. I was to busy thinking how my mom was going to punish me. She never exactly said she was going to ground me.

"Stop worrying Buffy, it won't be that bad." Angel told me like he read my mind.

"How do you know?" I asked worriedly

"Well I don't but even if we are grounded you still have to stay at my house so we'll keep each other company." Angel smiled at me. God he was so cute. He always made things better. "Let's go get some breakfast." he dragged me off the couch and took me upstairs.

Angel's grandpa Dan was sitting at the table. When he saw me and Angel come upstairs and sit down at the kitchen table he put down his newspaper and stared at us for a second. Gene was up making French toast.

"Skinny dipping eh?" Dan smiled at us. Me and Angel looked over at Gene who didn't hear a word.

"How did you know we went-" Angel was cut off

"Oh come on you two came back muddy and barely dressed there's only one place that is somewhat secluded and that's the lake." Dan had a far away look on his face. "I had some good times at that lake." he smiled

"really?" I asked

"yeah was always a nice place to go skinny dipping." he laughed

"oh so you..." I started

"yeah...but that's also where your grandma got pregnant." he nodded at Angel.

"Oh thanks for that info." Angel muttered

"yeah so I wouldn't mention that to your mom." he laughed

"you guys want some french toast?" Gene asked

we all nodded and took some. Joyce and Mellisa then strode in.

"Uh oh they've banned together." Angel whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Buffy wipe that smirk off your face, you two are being punished." Joyce told me. I glared over at Angel who I could tell wanted to smile at me.

"Now just for the record we know exactly what you two did at the lake." Mellisa said

"and we're very disappointed in you two." Joyce said. "One of you could have drowned!"

"Mom we know how to swim." I said irritated. Angel lightly kicked me telling me to shut up.

"We're real sorry mom, we promise we won't do it again." Angel said sweetly.

"Sorry's not enough this time Angelus." Mellisa said

"There is also another thing we wanted to talk to you about." Joyce said "We have had countless calls this year _already_ from your school telling us that you've stolen the cheerleaders paint, stolen frogs, disruptive by yelling in the halls."

We all turned when we heard Dan chuckle but his face was hidden by his newspaper.

Me and Angel shared a glance and we both knew we were in deep shit now.

"So how long are we going to be grounded?" Angel asked gloomily.

"Oh we're not going to ground you two." Mellisa said

"really?" I asked hopefully

Mellisa looked down at the ground "Buffy I'm really sorry for doing this but it's for the best."

Joyce cut in and looked at her daughter "Buffy we're sending you back to L.A. with your father to finish the remainding of your school year."

Me and Angel looked at each other terrified.

**A/N: ok so here's chapter 26. I just didn't like this chapter butI don't know if you guys will or not. I wanted them to act there age and have a bit of teenage fun. Oh and sorry about the whole waste/waist thing. lol. That was really embarrasing but I typed that fast and my spell checker doesn't catch those things so sorry if thereis anything else like that.lol.AndI messed up in the last chapter, I still mean for no one to call him Angel except for Buffy and Cordelia(you know because she's jealous that Buffy's the only one that calls him Angel)I might accidently mess up on that because I'm use to Angel and not Angelus. So sorry for the confusion on that. Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27!**

"WHAT?" me and Angel both yelled.

"Mom! You can't do that!" I yelled

"oh yes I can and I just did." Joyce said.

"Joyce come on aren't you being a little harsh?" Angel asked.

Dan looked up from his newspaper. "Ahh now Joyce, Angelus is right that is being a bit harsh and unfair, their just teenagers having a bit of fun."

"No they've pushed it to far, it's not just last night. It's all the calls we've been getting at school!"

"I use to be like them in school too." Dan grinned.

"Yes but dad, Buffy has to stay at my house. I got an assignment to be gone all year with Joyce so we won't be home to watch them, how can we trust them?" Mellisa asked her dad.

"Well Angelus is 18 now and can take care of himself, I'm sure he can take care of a girl that's just a year younger than himself." Dan said.

Mellisa looked down at Angel " I guess he is 18 now isn't he? An adult. A very immature adult but still an adult." she smiled down at Angel. "I guess we could give them one more chance."

Joyce looked down at me and then Angel and sighed "well...ok."

Me and Angel looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces "But! Just so you two know you two are on very VERY thin ice, you got me and if you slip up one ONE more time, Buffy's on the first trip to L.A. you got me?" Joyce voice was stern. We both nodded and my mom and Mellisa left. I could tell my mom was still really pissed off and that if we do mess up once I will head to LA.

"Hey grandpa what did you mean you use to be like us in school?" Angel asked

Dan smiled "oh I just use to have this girl I loathed! I hated her guts. We always fought at school."

"What happened to her?" I asked

"I married her and had three kids." he smiled.

I smiled "ahhh that is so sweet."

Dan laughed "yeah she was one hell of a woman."

"But you hated her?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Nahh we grew out of that, I mean we still fought but I loved her." Dan smiled

"I don't know if I could live with someone I hate." Angel said. "I couldn't live with Buffy." he pointed at me.

"Hey! You've been living with me for quite awhile now and we haven't had any problems and I'm around you all the time." I told him

"Yeah but it would be different if we were married."

"How?" I asked

"it...it just would." Angel said. "Well for one I would have to be nice to you then."

"I wasn't nice to my wife." Dan smiled. "We didn't change a lot after Highschool." he shrugged.

"Ha." I smiled at Angel. "Come on why couldn't you live with me?"

"Could you live with me?" Angel raised his eyebrows at me

"ahh Tushay(AN: I didn't know how to spell that word but it's pronounced /2-shay/ in case you couldn't make that out)

"Well we're gonna go. See ya around grandpa." Angel said. I said bye and Angel grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs.

"How in the hell could he live with someone he hated?" Angel asked me

I shrugged "He must have really loved her." I looked up at Angel who was staring at me.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess."

I saw Tom was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Tom you're up." I faked a smile. I really didn't want him to be up.

"Hey Buffy." he smiled at me. Dawn gave me a short wave but her attention was on the tv. I looked out the window for a second when the barn caught my eye. I haven't been horseback riding forever!

"Hey Tom..." I jumped beside him on the couch. "Do you want to go horseback riding?" Please say no please say no! I want Angel to go with me. Me and him use to go every time we came out here. It was really fun and every once in a while Dawn would come. Tom smiled at me. No don't smile! That means your going to say yes!

"nahh I think I'm going to stay here and watch tv with Dawn."

"Oh are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked

He shook his head yes.

"Angel do you want to come?" I looked at him hopefully

"no I think I'll stay here to."

"Please Angel." I begged and gave him my pouty face.

"Buffy, I don't want to go and that pouty face of yours isn't going to work this time." Angel said firmly. I gave him an even poutier face

"You taking Snickers?" I asked Angel.

"Yeah." Angel said gloomily putting the saddle on the horse. Snickers was a gray horse with bits of white on it

"ok come on Princess." I patted the horses neck before getting on. It was a beautiful day out for a horse ride.

"What's up with you?" Angel asked me. How does he do that? He always knows when something's bothering me but yet he doesn't know I'm madly in love with him so he is stupid in a way I guess.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly

"You haven't spoken since we left the barn 10 minutes ago." Angel smiled " That's a long time for you."

I gave him a little grin back.

"Soo?" he looked at me again.

"Well I've just been thinking lately." I said.

"About?"

"Tom." I looked up at him. I didn't even notice I had been looking down. "I've just had these feelings lately."

"Oh and what kind of feelings are these?" Angel grinned at me.

"Not those kind of feelings!" I glared at him playfully. I would have hit him but we're on horses. Not such a good idea.

"Ok ok what kind of feelings?" he asked me seriously again.

"I don't know." I sighed. I saw Angel glance at me and I knew he wouldn't pressure me to talk anymore. Thank god for that to because I don't know what I would have told him.

"Want to race back to the barn?" I asked him changing the subject.

Angel thought for a second. "Ok, ready? Set? Go!" and we took off on our horses. I beat Angel but just barely.

"Ha I beat you!" I laughed at him while I put my horse back in the stable.

"Snickers is getting old!" he argued. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to him. The tips of my toes were touching his and I looked up staring strait into his eyes.

"You just don't like to admit you lost." I laughed at him putting my hand on his chest and pushing him back. He fell onto the big pile of hay. The hay was set up like a Giant pile of leaves. When we were little we use to get on the second story of the barn where there was a rope and swing off into the huge pile of hay.

Angel started to laugh at me while sitting in the pile of hay.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him curiously.

"You." he grinned and pulled me down on the hay with him.

(No ones POV)

Tom and Dawn were just sitting in front of the tv but Dawn could sense something was bothering Tom.

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked Tom.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Come on just tell me." Dawn said soothingly.

"Does Buffy like Angelus?" Tom asked. Dawn was shocked. That question just came out of nowhere.

"I don't think so...why?"

"Don't you see it?" Tom asked

"See what?"

"How she looks at him!" Tom was getting annoyed. It seemed that no one noticed a thing! Except Cordelia and possibly Willow.

"Tom there is nothing between Angelus and Buffy. You know how they feel about each other." Dawn told him

"yeah I _knew _how they felt about each other but now I'm not so sure."

Dawn looked at him. "If there is anything that you should worry about it shouldn't be Buffy and Angelus, those two will never get together. You of all people should know that." Dawn said

"yeah I know. I guess you're right I was just being paranoid." Tom sighed but deep in his gut knew there was something up between them.

(Buffy's POV)

I was laughing when he pulled me down on the hay with him. I was on top of him and we were rolling and laughing around on the hay. It was hard to roll because the hay was in like a mountain but somehow we managed. Our laughing died down and I managed to be on top of Angel. My thoughts instantly thought about the storage room. This is exactly like that. I stared down at Angel. His deep brown eyes. God I loved him.

_I looked up into her green eyes. My god is she beautiful and she doesn't even know it. I love her so much. I was to busy in my thoughts to even notice my head was leaning up towards hers. _

I unconsciously licked my lips when I stared down at him. Is his head getting closer? Or is that my head? No that's his! I didn't even notice that my head was also getting closer to his too. Before I knew it our lips connected. This one kiss had more passion than any kiss Tom has ever given me put together. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues dueled for dominance. I knew I was wriggling a bit on top of him but I loved the heat it was causing between the two of us. I felt his hands go under my shirt and caress my back. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I loved the way he touched me! It felt so good. I ran my fingers through his spiky hair. I love him so much!

"Buffy?" I heard Dawn call. Angels hands were out of my shirt so fast. I turned my head to see Dawn standing in the doorway.

**A/N: So here's chapter 27! I was shocked how many reviews I got for 26. I didn't really like that chapter. Ok I know that Joyce gave up a little easy on Buffy and the whole LA thing but when I was typing I changed my mind and decided to use it later ;) At least it won't be that big of a shock next time. I know my spelling has been awful lately but my spell checker hasn't been working for the last couple of days so I'm winging it. I'm trying to fix it so sorry for any spelling errors. Don't you just love me for putting them together finally? I bet you do. A lot of you have been complaining for a little B/A. Oh I forgot to ask you in the last chapter, you don't think I should put this as R do you? Just to be on the safe side? Review and tell me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28!**

"Dawn!" I gasped.

"What are you two doing?" Dawn raised her eyebrows at me. I was still on top of Angel. I hope Dawn didn't see!

"We were just wrestling a bit." I told her getting off him fast. Dawn still had her eyebrows raised like she didn't believe me. "Angel was mad because I beat him in a race and I made fun of him so he took me down and we were wrestling on the hay and then you came in."

Dawn shrugged. "Not like I really cared anyway." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She didn't see! Thank god.

"What did you want?" Angel asked. I jumped at his voice. I had gotten so scared when Dawn came in that I was trying to find the best escape and I had forgotten Angel was here.

"Oh umm Aunt Gene wanted you to come in. Lunch is ready." Dawn turned and walked out the door. Angel quickly followed without giving me a second glance. Did I do something wrong?

_How could I look at Buffy after what happened? I'm such an idiot. I lost control. I can't believe I did that! But here is one positive she did kiss me back. Does she feel the same way or was it just in the moment thing? And what exactly did she mean when she said she was having feelings for Tom lately? Were they good or bad feelings? I shook my head inwardly. I shouldn't have done that. Buffy's going to hate me now! _

When we went inside everybody was already sitting at the table.

"Bout Time." George grumbled and dug into his food.

"What's up with you two?" Jan asked me and Angel when she noticed how quiet we were.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I glanced back at Angel but he didn't turn my way.

It was now about 2:30 in the afternoon and we all decided to go home. Angel's mom and my mom have already left. Everyone knew that something was wrong between me and Angel by then. Me and Angel always fight but no one ever sees us use the silent treatment. That's just not our thing. We hugged all of our family and got into the car. I sat in back with Tom this time. I heard Dawn jabbering on to Angel about something. I talked to Tom a lot on the way home. Nothing really special happened. I gave Tom a long kiss goodbye. Angel glared in the front seat.

"Hey Angelus can you drop me off at Janices?" Dawn asked

"yeah sure just tell me where she lives."

15 minutes later Dawn was gone. I got out and sat in the front seat with Angel.

"So when are you going to start talking to me?" I looked down at my hands in my lap.

Angel turned his head towards me. "Sorry I'm just not in a talking mood today."

"You were until after we left the barn." I said quietly.

Angel sighed. "I also wanted to apologize for that, I should have known better."

I looked at him angrily. He should have known better! "should have known better!" my face raised a tiny bit. "What just cause your older?"

"Yes!" Angel said

"Angel I'm only a year younger I could have stopped it just as easily as you could have." I told him.

"Still Buffy I should have known." Angel said

"Angel I kissed you right back, I'm as much to blame as you are and what is so wr-" I was cut off by Angel. I was about to ask what was so wrong with what we did.

"Buffy lets not talk about it anymore, it was a mistake. Lets just forget it ok?" Angel looked at me with pleading eyes. It was a mistake? My heart broke at his words. Mistake kept running over and over in my head. It was all a mistake. Fine if he doesn't want to talk about it anymore so be it.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"Lets just act like it never happened." Angel said. I nodded at him.

_It nearly killed me to tell her that. The pained look she had in her eyes when I said it was a mistake and just to forget it. She looked so hurt. Could she be having feelings to? Even if she did I just fucked that up. Telling her to act like it never happened is the best thing anyway. Me and her fight way to much that we would probably kill each other if we started to date. I have been living with her for quite a while and nothing has happened though. I sighed. Why did this have to be so confusing._

I quickly walked in the house when we got back. I didn't want Angel to see the hurt in my eyes at his words. Angel stood back and stared at me as I ran upstairs. I collapsed on the bed and cried. I've never cried over a guy before but I've never felt this way about anyone before.

The next morning me, Angel and Dawn were all sitting at the table eating our cerial. Angel was reading the newspaper, he was holding it up. I was reading the comics he gave me. I kept looking up every few minutes but his face was hidden behind the newspaper. Dawn glanced back and forth at us.

"What is up with you two?" Dawn asked "You've been acting strange since yesterday." Angel looked up from his paper. "Angelus what did you do?" Dawn asked him sternly.

"nothing." Angel shrugged.

"Okkk. Buffy what did you do?" Dawn turned to me.

I shrugged and muttered nothing. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well you haven't yelled at each other once, you haven't laughed at all which usually you guys are doing by now. And since when do you guys give each other the silent treatment?" Dawn glanced from me to Angel.

We both shrugged and went back to our papers.

Dawn really didn't know how to interpret how me and Angel were acting. Usually people know when we're mad, happy, sad or whatever with each other but Dawn wasn't use to the silence between us so Dawn went to the only person that she knew I would tell anything to.

"Hey Willow." Dawn said when we first arrived at school.

"Hey Dawn."

"Can I talk to you for minute?" Dawn asked. Willow nodded her head and stopped walking with the others. Dawn didn't start to talk until she noticed we were all out of sight.

"What's up?" Willow asked.

"Did you notice Buffy and Angelus acting different?"

"Didn't hear them talk much why?" Willow asked

"Well ever since they came back from horseback riding yesterday at Gene's they've been acting strange."

"Dawn those two always act strange."

"No not like that though." Dawn said. Willow gave her a puzzled look. "Look we both have known Buffy and Angelus for a long time." Willow nodded. "Have you ever known those two to give each other the silent treatment when they're mad or upset or something."

"No..." Willow said slowly.

"That's what they've been doing. They haven't spoken all morning except like 'pass that' or something when they're usually yelling or laughing but not a word this morning."

Willow looked like she was thinking for a minute 'did they say something to each other? Willow couldn't help but wonder if something maybe a little personal happened. "Did you talk to Tom?" Willow asked

Dawn shook her head. "No, Tom told me that Buffy and him don't actually talk a whole bunch and when they do he said that Buffy will back out of a conversation if he gets a little to personal with her."

Willow nodded. "I'll talk to Buffy and see what's going on."

"Thank you! I was about to die of curiosity." Dawn laughed. Willow smiled and walked into school. "Don't tell Buffy it was me asking you to pry or anything she gets very angry."

Willow laughed "Don't I know it."

"Toms been complaining about that lately." Dawn said quietly.

"What?" Willow asked. "Are Buffy and Tom having problems?"

"Well he's getting mad that Buffy won't ever really talk to him. He was like ' I thought girls were suppose to want to talk about their feelings' and he said that Buffy won't, she'll only talk to Angelus like that."

Willow knew where this was going now.

"He thinks Buffy likes Angelus and I told him that he should know those two and that nothing will ever happen. I told him that he shouldn't worry about Buffy and Angelus nothing will ever happen."

"Dawnie can you keep a secret.?" Willow asked

"yeah." Dawn looked up at Willow.

"Buffy sorta well she kind of likes Angelus." Willow said

"Well I know that. I mean I know they always say they hate each other but really they're like best friends." Dawn said not exactly getting Willow's real meaning to what she said.

"No I mean like as in a little more than a friend."

Dawn's eyes got wide as they turned facing Willow. "What!"

"Shh." Willow hushed Dawn. Dawn's hands had clasped over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you joking?" Dawn asked in disbelief

Willow shook her head.

"How could she do that! I mean she knows I liked him." Dawn pouted.

"Oh come on Dawn it's not like she can help it and anyway the way your talking you like someone else." Willow raised her eyebrows. "Tom?" Willow helped her out

Dawn started to blush. "Well maybe a little but how could Buffy like Angelus? I mean she always claimed she hated him and now she's getting fuzzy feelings for him?" Dawn was still amazed.

"I know." Willow laughed

"How could she do that to Tom?" Dawn asked. She felt bad cause now she knew Tom was right.

"Well I never said she didn't like Tom...just not as much. And Dawn nothing ever is probably going to happen between Buffy and Angelus. They are to stubborn to admit it to each other." Willow said

"I know how stubborn they can be." Dawn laughed.

"And anyway would you want to admit you like someone you have said you've hated since you could talk." Willow asked

"I guess not." Dawn sighed. "Does Angelus like Buffy though?"

"Well that's another problem. I don't know. Angelus can be so hard to read and so can Buffy. I wouldn't have known for a fact Buffy liked Angelus until Buffy told me. It's a wonder how those to can read each other so well." Willow said "Dawn don't tell anyone what I just told you. The only people that know are me and Oz and well Cordelia but she doesn't count and she doesn't know for a fact."

Dawn nodded. "I won't."

"Ok well I'll ask her what happened." Willow said when the bell rang to get to class. "See ya."

"Bye." Dawn said and walked off still trying to ajust to the feeling that Buffy has feelings for Angelus.

"Buffy!" I heard Willow call me behind me. I was standing at my locker after 4th period. I haven't spoken to Angel yet today. Good thing in P.E. today we didn't have to have partners.

"Hey Willow." I said putting my books back into my locker.

"What's up with you and Angelus today?" she asked. How did I know that question was coming?

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Buffy I know something is up."

I shrugged. "Seriously nothing is up."

Willow must have realized I wasn't going to spill cause she changed the subject.

It was now Wednesday and me and Angel still haven't spoken a whole bunch. We talk but not like we use to. I needed something that will sort of brake the ice between us again. It was just a little awkward talking to him. People at school had noticed the changes in us. Even teachers did. They would ask us if everything was alright. Me and Angel haven't even pulled pranks on each other at school. Cordelia was really enjoying this and I was spending more and more time with Tom. He has been getting a little irritated at me. He keeps asking me questions that I don't want to answer. I was getting madder and madder seeing Angel and Cordelia together. Tom was getting a little irritated I think because I wouldn't let him do some things that Cordelia was letting Angel do. I know Tom wasn't a virgin but he should know that I am and don't like him doing that stuff to me. I only wanted Angel but I guess that wasn't happening now. I sighed and started to flip through the channels. Angel wasn't home and I started to wonder where he was. Dawn wasn't home either. I was here alone with nothing to watch on the tv. I was bored out of my mind. It was only 5:30 I wonder where everyone went? I sighed and decided to go to the Bronze to see if anyone was there. I hope Willows there or someone. Now that Cordelia doesn't like me and everyone knows Angel doesn't like me, I've noticed how I'm having less and less friends everyday. Since Cordelia's and Angel are so popular people hate what they hate and one of those things would be me.

When I got to the Bronze no one was there except Cordelia and some of her friends. Cordelia hates me but maybe I can talk to her for a while until someone shows up.

"Hey Cordelia." I said. There was about three other girls there. One of them was Amanda. Damn I liked her too. Harmony was another and the last one was Shanice.

"What do you want?" Cordelia asked

"To talk to you." I said and down right next to her. Cordelia glared at me.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" Harmony said.

I ignored Harmony. "Cordelia do you know if anyone else is coming tonight?" I asked her

"no." she snapped. A waiter came by and handed me a water. Cordelia got a devious smile on her face. "Buffy come with me to go get a muffin."

"Ok." I shrugged. I didn't see Cordelia give Harmony and Amy a look. I know stupid of my but I was really bored and I figured some of the gang would show up soon since Cordelia was here.

Harmony started to giggle seeing me and Cordelia walk off.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Amanda asked. She actually liked me.

"Yeah." Harmony laughed while spiking my drink.

I came back over to the table. They were all smiling at me. I raised me eyebrows at them. What the hell did they do? I thought while taking a drink from my water.

Half an hour later I was so drunk. I was laughing so hard. I saw Tom walk through the door.

"Tom." I yelled waving my arms to get his attention. Cordelia and all them were laughing

"hey buff." Tom said warily. He looked at Cordelia.

"What did you do to her?" he asked

"Just spiked her drink." Cordelia grinned.

"Cordelia." Tom said angrily.

"What? Aren't you getting sick of not being able to touch her?" Cordelia smiled. "Well now you can."

Tom sighed he knew this was wrong but I was already in his arms trying to kiss him and he gave in.

"Want to dance?" he asked Buffy.

I nodded and he dragged me to the dance floor. I pressed my body to his. I haven't even gotten this close to him and we've been together for a couple of months now. I rubbed against him. I gasped when I felt his erection against me. I've never really gotten this close to a guy except Angel. Oh Angel! I wish he was here. I rubbed up against Tom. I heard him groan a bit.

"So Oz your playing tonight?" Willow walked into the Bronze with Oz, Spike, Faith and Angel.

"Yeah just in a bit actually." Oz said

"We'll be cheering you on mate." Spike grinned.

"Yeah...thanks."

"Holy shit." Faith said noticing the dance floor. Angel's eyes turned to my direction seeing me dance in a not so good way with Tom.

"Is she drunk?" Willow asked

"looks like." Oz replied

"How would Buffy get drunk?" Spike asked.

Angel turned his head to see Cordelia laughing with her friends. "Cordelia." Angel growled walking up to their table.

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing I'm really shocked how many reviews I have. I hope you like this chapter! I know you guys are probably mad at me for not exactly getting Buffy and Angel together but I want to play around with them a bit more:) Don't worry I have a plan all in my head...this chapter is just kind of working up to something, just to tell you in case you didn't like the whole 'drunk' thing. I have have all my chapter til 33 all written out. I'm proud of myself.lol. That's why I've been updating so quickly. Thanks for telling me about the rating. I'm going to leave it at T, I'll just warn you when it gets in rated R. Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29!**

Spike and Faith, Willow and Oz all glanced at each other knowing that Angel was really pissed off.

He tried to calm himself as he went to Cordelia's table.

"Angel!" Cordelia got up and kissed Angel. Except he didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?"

"Is Buffy drunk?" Angel asked her glancing back at Buffy.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" she grinned

"how?" Angel asked. Cordelia could tell he was mad now.

"Well she just kept drinking. I told her stop but I think she was depressed about something." Cordelia lied. Angel glared at her.

"This her drink?" he asked picking up a glass of water.

"Yeah..." Angel lifted the glass to his lips. "Why the hell did you spike her drink?" he put the glass down harshly.

"I well...because..." Cordelia looked at Harmony and Amanda frantically. She's never seen Angel mad at her before. Angel never gets mad at his girlfriends, usually anyway.

"Well?" Angel asked. Cordelia looked down and didn't answer.

Me and Tom were still dancing until I spotted Angel.

"Angel!" I yelled and ran over to him leaving Tom. Tom followed me anyway. I threw my hands around Angel's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Tom couldn't help but glare at Angel.

"Get off of him." Cordelia said trying to ply me off of Angel. Angel pulled both me and himself away from Cordelia

"Haven't you done enough?" he asked her. Angel glanced over at Tom who had his head down. "Buffy lets go home." he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the exit.

"Angel!" Cordelia whined.

"Cordelia I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." Angel said harshly and dragged me out the door followed by Willow, Oz, Faith and Spike.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention me being here if Buffy doesn't remember." Tom told Cordelia and her friends. They all nodded at him understanding. Tom took off out the door after all of us.

"Come on Buffy." Angel had his arm around me holding me up a bit. I was having trouble walking. I really didn't feel good. Angel laid me down softly on the couch.

"She's really hammered." Faith said behind Angel.

I got up slightly "Angel I really don't-" I clasped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Angel took off after me. I heard him come up behind me. I felt a little embarrassed I was puking in front of Angel but all he did was hold up my hair for me and rub my back and say comforting words in my ear.

I got up when I was done. "Ahh I really don't feel good." I told him sitting back against the bathtub that was right next to the toilet. Angel smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I backed up slightly. "Don't" I put my hand up. "I smell bad." I mumbled.

Angel laughed. "I wouldn't care if you were covered in garbage."

I smiled back at him and rested my head on his chest.

Tom came through the door. Willow and them all stood up.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked just as Angel walked through the door back into the living room.

"Sleeping." Angel said

"oh." Tom said quietly.

Angel walked over to Tom who just stood there almost waiting to get punched. "What the hell do you think you were doing!" Angel voice raised

Tom sighed " I don't know." he was secretly terrified as hell though. He's seen what Angel has done to my boyfriends and Angel's hands were clenched tightly in a fist.

"You sure as hell better tell me something better than I don't know."

"Oh come on Angelus! I've been getting frustrated lately, she barely lets me touch her!" Tom said getting irritated.

"That gives you no excuse for what you did!"

"You would have done it to." Tom said

"no I wouldn't have."

"Oh yeah right because she wouldn't of had to be drunk for you to touch her."

Everyone was watching Angel and Tom fight. Their eyes went wide with what Tom just said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Angel asked

"She lets you touch her more than she lets me. There's something wrong about that." Tom said

"Tom I have never touched Buffy!"

"No you haven't but you've wanted to before." Tom said quietly.

"When?" Angel said. "Are you talking about when I was 14?" Angel asked frustrated.

"You had a crush on Buffy when you were 14?" Spike laughed

"yeah not one of my better times." Angel mumbled.

"I'm not talking about the time you were 14." Tom said. Everyone stared at Angel.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angel asked

"When you were 16!" Tom said.

"You had a thing for Buffy when you were 16 too?" Faith asked

"just a little thing for her." Angel mumbled again.

Spike laughed "ahh so the secrets out!" he joked.

Faith cracked up "yeah Angelus and Buffy!" Angel rolled his eyes. _I wonder what they'd think if they knew what I really felt._

"Shut up you guys." Angel said and turned back to Tom "What does when I was 16 have anything to do with it?"

"You know what it feels like to want her but know you a can't have her!" Tom said. _Yeah I've been feeling that more and more lately. And what did I do? I made out with her in the barn. I'm no better than Tom._

"Woah that was only 2 years ago." Faith finally noticed.

"Why didn't you just give her some time to come around?" Angel asked Tom "you know she has problems warming up to guys"

" I've been with her a couple months now and she hasn't let me do anything!"

"It shouldn't be about what she lets you do to her." Angel said

"oh and this is coming from the guy that dating Queen C that'll do anything for you."

"Tom when I started dating Cordelia I knew she was a slut. Hints why I'm going out with her! Even if she doesn't know why I'm going out with her she's not complaining. But Buffy... Buffy wants a relationship Tom. A long lasting relationship." Angel said

"I know." Tom said in shame.

"Buffy doesn't just want someone to screw she wants someone to love her." Angel said

"I know."Tom sighed. "I'm really sorry for what I did Angelus. I really like Buffy, if she doesn't remember what I did will you please not tell her."

Angel looked shocked that Tom would even ask that.

"Of course I'm going to tell her!"

"Please Angelus. I'll try harder I promise!"

Angel looked down. _I don't know what to do. I think Tom really likes Buffy but will he hurt her again?_

"Come on Angelus the bloke said he was sorry." Spike said in Toms defense.

Angel sighed "Fine Tom but if you do anything like this again..."

"Thank you Angelus! Thank you so much!" Tom hugged Angel. "You're the best cousin." he smiled and left.

_Did I do the right thing? If Buffy ever finds out she'll kill me. Literally. If he hurts Buffy again...I'll never forgive myself, and I'll probably kill Tom._

"What?" Angel asked when he noticed everyone staring at him.

Spike grinned "I can't believe you had a crush on Buffy when you were 16!"

Everyone started to laugh

"I was young and nieve!" Angel pouted.

"I can't believe it was only 2 years ago!" Faith laughed.

"I would appreciate it if you guys didn't mention that to anyone." Angel said.

"Will do." Spike and Faith laughed. "See ya around Angelus."

Willow and Oz said goodbye and left a little bit later.

Angel took a big sigh and sat down on the couch.

_What am I going to do about Cordelia? I don't want to brake up with her. Well I guess I'll see what Buffy says and how Cordelia acts tomorrow at school._

The next morning when the alarm went off I had a terrible headache. I heard a knock but it sounded like a cannon was next to my ear.

"Come in." I called.

Angel walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked

"not to good." I said.

He laughed "it's called a hang over." He sat on the side of my bed.

"How in the hell did I get drunk?" I asked him. "I don't even remember drinking."

I heard Angel take a deep breath "Cordelia spiked your drink."

I got angry automatically. "Cordelia?"

Angel nodded.

"Angel you weren't there when she did it were you?" I asked. I had a pain in my gut at the thought.

"Of course I wasn't there when she did it! My god Buffy do you really think that low of me?" Angel said. I felt sort of guilty but I had to ask.

"Sorry it's just...I don't know!" I said "Did you brake up with her?" I had to ask that too.

Angel took another breath "well I didn't exactly. I told her I would talk to her today at school but I probably will brake up with her."

"Don't" I can't believe I just said that.

"What?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Don't brake up with her just because of me. And anyway maybe I can try to be friends with her again. I was earlier this year if you don't remember?" I told him

Angel nodded but not convinced. "But Buffy I don't know if I can go out with her after what she did."

"Since when do you care what happens to me?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Buffy I've always cared! You know that." Angel sighed. "Buffy you're my best friend you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he raised his hand and cupped my cheek. I smiled at him. He always watched after me. "You going to go to school today?" he asked quickly putting his hand down.

I shrugged. "Yeah probably. This won't get around school will it?" I asked

Angel gave me a look and I groaned. "Great I'm going to be known as the girl that got drunk now!" Angel laughed. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"You going to serve it to me in bed?" I grinned.

He chuckled at me "sure just because I'm nice."

I laughed. "Ok can you fix me some..." I put my finger under my chin. I looked like I was thinking real hard. "Pancakes...bacon and maybe some eggs-"

"Your pushing it." Angel grinned.

"Fine. That'll be all." I grinned back at him and laid back in bed.

Dawn sat at the table eating her cereal when Angel came down.

"Mornin Angel." Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn." Angel replied getting out the items he needed to cook.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Angel digging through pots and pans.

"I'm going to make Buffy some breakfast. You want anything?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head and looked at Angel curiously.

While Angel was cooking I was trying to remember exactly what happened last night. I wonder who was there? I'll ask Angel. Was Tom there? I hope he didn't see me like that but then again I won't really care if he brakes up with me. I started to think harder. Wait a minute Tom was there! Oh my god! I can't believe he did that! Why didn't Angel tell me? I thought a little hurt. I could smell Angel cooking downstairs. It smelled really good. Thank god he's a good cook. A couple minutes later he came up with a plate full of Pancakes drenched in syrup like I like it and eggs and bacon. "I love you so much!" I told him as I took the plate.

"Here take these while your at it." he handed me a pill.

"Angel are you giving me drugs?" I asked him playfully.

He smiled at me. "Aspirin."

I grinned back at him and took it. "Who was all at the Bronze last night?" I decided to ask him instead. To see if he'll tell me or just blow it off.

Angel looked at me but he had this look in his eye like he was restraining. "Cordelia and her friends obviously, uhh and then Willow, Oz, Spike, Faith and me walked in."

"Oh. What did you do exactly."

Angel looked at me again. "Buffy I don't really want to talk about it. Nothing major."

I nodded. I'll just ask Willow when I get to school. To see what Angel is hiding but right now I'm kind of pissed he didn't mention Tom. That was a major deal.

I didn't talk to Angel at all the rest of the morning.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I didn't really care for my last two but I did the whole drunk thing to get Buffy and Toms relationship a little rocky and I can't forget Angel and Cordelia's relationship. My chapters should get better...I hope. So stay with me! I know some of you wanted Angel to have major fights with Cordelia and Tom but I didn't make them that big because Angel and Buffy are suppose to hate each other so Angel couldn't show he cared 'that' much. So I apologize if you were disappointed in that. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!**

I silently got out of the car and ran towards the gang. We were a little later than normal due to the breakfast Angel made.

"Hey Will can I talk to you for a sec." I held Willow back as everyone walked off.

Angel noticed me pull Willow back but continued to walk with Spike and Oz.

"So did you tell Buffy about Tom?" Oz asked when he noticed Angel looking back at me.

Angel shook his head. "No, but she's mad at me for something."

"Isn't she always mad at you?" Spike laughed.

Angel grinned. "Well yeah but not like this. She completely ignored me this morning."

Spike and Oz shrugged their shoulder.

"Don't know what to tell ya mate." Spike said. "Good thing it's Buffy...not that big of a trauma for you." Spike grinned

"Yep not that big of a trauma." Angel muttered to himself.

"What's up Buffy?" Willow asked me.

"What exactly happened last night?" I asked

Willow looked worried for a second. "Well what exactly do you remember?"

"Tom." I said plainly "And what he did."

Willow sighed.

"So I was right!" I got mad "Why didn't Angel tell me?"

"Buffy-"

"No Willow don't stick up for him!" I said "He didn't do a damn thing did he? I bet he found it funny."

"Buffy!" Willow yelled. I immediately gave her my attention. "Angelus was the one that stuck up for you."

"What?" I asked ashamed that I would think Angel would do that.

"Ok well what exactly happened was after Cordelia spiked your drink and we all walked in, Angelus was furious. He was mad at you at first because he thought you got drunk yourself but then he saw how Cordelia was laughing. He blew up at Cordelia after he found out what she did."

"Oh." I said quietly. Angel stuck up for me. He actually stuck up for me! He's never done that in public before when we're around people from school.and he yelled at Cordelia of all people!

"I'm not finished yet." Willow continued. " You were dancing with Tom while Angelus was yelling at Cordelia but then you spotted him and ran up to him and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips."

I blushed at this. I really hope that's the only thing I did. Willow noticed I blushed but continued anyway. "Angelus then got mad at Tom for what he did, but didn't yell at him quite yet. He just dragged you out the door and took you home."

I smiled. My sweet Angel.

"Anyway Angelus was real nice to you when you got home, I think Spike and Faith were a little shocked." Willow smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Why what did he exactly do nice for me?" I asked

"well for one when you threw up he went and held your hair and he also put you to bed. Not many men would do that."

"He was with me when I puked!" my eyes got wide and I groaned. Willow laughed. "So what about the whole Tom thing?" I asked

"Well after you went to bed Angelus and Tom got into a fight. Not a fist fight but a pretty big yelling one."

"So why didn't Angel tell me about Tom?" I asked

"Well Tom felt really bad after what he did and asked Angelus not to tell you what he did."

I was shocked. "And Angel listened to him?"

"Well not exactly, he didn't want to at first but then Tom was like 'I'm sorry and I won't do it again, please I really like Buffy' you know all that stuff. Spike told Angelus to let it go because Tom said sorry and then Angelus just agreed."

I was shocked by all this. Angel stood up for me! I feel really bad for ignoring him this morning now. Oh well I'll make it up to him in P.E. or whenever I see him.

"So what are you going to do about Tom?" Willow asked

I thought about it for a minute. "I think I'll just act like I didn't know anything." I said. Willow looked shocked now.

"What? Why?"

"Because if he said he was sorry..."

"Yeah but Buffy he didn't even want to tell you what he did. That's dishonest and that's really bad for a relationship." Willow said

"yeah I know but I still like him a bit." I smiled. "And anyway Angel would beat the shit out of him if he did anything like that again."

Willow smiled. "Do you still like him?"

"I just said I still like him a bit."

"Not Tom." Willow grinned at me. "Angelus."

I looked down at the ground and blushed.

"You do!" Willow got excited. "Do you like him more than Tom?"

I looked up at her. "Oh god yes!"

Willow laughed.

"Willow I think I'm falling in love with him." I said quietly.

Willow's smile got wider. "I knew it! Finally you admitted it to me! Last time me and you talked about this you would just tell me you _liked _him but I knew better!"

I laughed at her. "Now all I got to do is get Angelus to admit it!" Willow said excitedly.

"No!" I quickly said. "Don't say anything to him. Please?"

Willow grumbled "fine."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Ok so now tell me, did something happen between you and Angelus?" Willow asked me.

"No why?" I said

"well because after you got back form Angelus's Aunt Gene's house you guys kind of acted different." Willow said

"oh..." I said quietly.

"Something did happen!" Willow smiled. "Come on spill it."

I told her the whole story and Willow just sat there wide eyed.

"See he does like you!" Willow said

"then why did he tell me to just forget it." I asked her sadly.

"There's probably some good explanation." Willow said.

"Did the bell ring yet for class?" I asked noticing how long we've been talking.

Willow shrugged. "It did a while ago."

"Willow! Since when do you skip class?" I grinned at her.

"Since I found some really REALLY good gossip." she grinned. "Plus I'm getting strait A's, I can afford this."

"I can't! I'm getting a C in Science." I groaned.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Willow shrugged.

"And this isn't really that good of gossip." I said

"yes it is! It isn't everyday you hear that Buffy and Angelus are in love. Two people everyone thought hated each other." Willow smiled

"shh!" I looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Don't worry no one's out here."

"How do you know Angel loves me?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Come on Buffy are you blind?" Willow said.

"Well then explain why you're the only one that thinks so?" I asked her

"Because everyone else is to idiotic to look past the reputation that you hate each other and you guys are really mean to each other during school."

"I don't think Angelus will ever love me." I sighed.

"Buffy then how do you explain the barn?" Willow asked

"A male wanting a piece of ass." I grinned.

"Buffy you need to have a little more faith in yourself."

I smiled. "Tom is a really nice guy..." Willow gave me a look. "Usually." I finished. "I just don't want to screw that up when I don't even know if Angel would ever even date me."

Willow sighed. "Yeah I understand but I think you need to take some risks."

"I know..." The bell rang for passing time to 2nd period. We both got up and walked through the halls.

"Where do you have to go?" Willow asked

"P.E." I grumbled. "Willow don't tell anyone what we talked about ok?" I asked

"ok." Willow agreed.

"Not even Oz." I told her sternly.

"Not Oz?" she asked. I shook my head. She looked like she was thinking for a minute but I stared her down. "Fine." she grumbled. I saw Angel walking down the hall with a couple of girls. I didn't know any other way to say sorry so I just walked up to him and hugged him. His eyes got wide. I saw him look around. No one knew what to do. Me and Angel have never showed any sort of affection before and now we were doing it publicly. People didn't know what to think.

"Uhh Buffy?" I heard Angel say. I feel him nudging me off a bit. I knew everyone was staring but I didn't care. Angel finally pried me off. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked me.

"Thanks." I mouthed to him. Then Angel glanced at Willow who smiled. Angel let himself smirk at me a bit. Everyone's eyes were turned to us. Angel just walked off not saying a word.

_That little bitch knew about Tom the whole time. She just liked to watch me squirm. At least I know why she was mad at me. She thought I lied to her._

The first half of the day was pretty much the same. Lunch was a bit awkward though.

I stood in line for lunch by myself because everyone got there earlier than I did. I glared at Cordelia who was sitting there. There was an open seat next to Tom's which I knew was mine but how was I suppose to react to him. I dropped my tray on the table making a big thud. I sat down still glaring at Cordelia. I was really pissed off at her. Everyone had heard what happened at the Bronze by now and had made fun of me in some way. I saw Angel nudge Cordelia a bit.

"I'm sorry for what I did Buffy." Cordelia said. I knew Angel forced her to say sorry if she still wanted to date him.

I was still staring at her. "That's ok Cordelia." I strained my voice to sound forgiving. Didn't work out to well.

"Hey Buffy." Tom smiled at me.

"Hey Tom." I smiled back at him.

I looked at Angel and saw him glance at me then give Tom the death stare. I kicked him a bit under the table and he stopped.

Everyone that had heard what happened at the Bronze had also heard that Angel actually stood up for me and was shocked but quickly forgotten when later today he put a spider on my hand and made me scream in front of the whole class. I don't know where the hell he got the spider and I don't want to know. I decided to release Mr.Klatz pet parrot after him. Vicious little thing.

"Come on Buffy what is taking you so long?" Angel came up behind me when I was getting into my locker. It was finally the end of the day! I'm so glad tomorrow is finally Friday!

"I'm coming I'm coming." I whined grabbing the rest of my stuff to leave. I chuckled at myself slightly when I saw the marks on Angel from the parrot. Those 4 detentions I got for it was so worth it.

**A/N: k I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting either. I know normally Buffy probably wouldn't be as forgiving as she was but I still have something planned for Tom. Just give me some time. Same with Cordelia and Angel. I know some of you are getting impatient for Angel/Buffy well...so am I.lol. I'm getting there! Oh and I don't know if I'll update tomorrow or not. I'm doing something with friends and quite frankly I'm a little embarrassed I'm writing this.lol. I should be updating some time this weekend though. Just hang in there with me and these ridiculous chapters!(I haven't like the last couple, including this one). It will get better as soon as we're through the whole Tom thing. Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31!**

The next couple of days went by pretty fast. I feel like somehow me and Angel have been getting closer and closer. I mean sure me and Angel have been really mean to each other at school. More than usual but other than that when we're at home we're getting really close. As I get closer to Angel. I feel like me and Tom are getting farther and farther apart. He's been snapping at me for no reason lately. Mainly when Angel was in the room. I don't know what his problem is. I went over to his house just yesterday and we were making out down in his basement. I made one little comment about Angel and he got all mad. He started getting on about how me and him aren't spending enough time together and just shit like that. He really gets me mad when he gets like that but I like it when he's sweet and it's times like that when I remind myself why I'm still with him.

"Buffy!" Angel called from downstairs. I quickly dropped what I was doing and ran downstairs.

"What?" I asked when I saw him. He was standing in front of the fridge (as usual) looking for something to eat. It was Friday now. A week and two days since the Bronze incident. It may have been that long but people at school still haven't forgotten and won't let me forget either.

Angel turned around and saw me.

"I didn't mean for you to come downstairs" he chuckled. "Pretty fast though. Just like a dog."

I grinned at him and shoved him away from the fridge so I could get in. "I'm real fast." I grinned up at him. Angel raised his eyebrows at me and laughed.

"Shut up Angel!" I laughed. "You know that's not what I meant!" I looked back in the fridge. "What did you want anyway?"

"Oh Spikes staying the night tonight just so you know." Angel said taking a bite in a carrot.

"Oh so I hope you don't care that Willow staying the night too?" I smiled up at him. He shrugged.

"We can have a pajama party!" he said with fake excitement.

"Yah!" I said in the same tone.

"So what's good ol Tom been up to lately?" Angel asked.

"Angel." I said in a warning tone. Angel's respect for Tom went downhill ever since the night at the Bronze. Their relationship went downhill real fast.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." he grumbled. "I'm going upstairs for a while."

"Ok." I said and he left.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly to myself. I accidently spilled my canberry juice all over the kitchen floor. Good thing they have tile or I'd be screwed. I wonder where they keep their paper towels? Maybe the...closet! I opened up the closet and didn't anything. I got on my tiptoes to look at the top shelve. Hey play dough. I haven't played with that forever! I wonder why Angel has play dough? He can be so weird. I shrugged and took down the play dough. Oh the paper towels are right behind them! Ha. I am good! I quickly clean up my mess so I can play with the play dough I just found.

I have red, blue, green, and yellow.

Half an hour later I hear the doorbell ring but I decide not to get up because I am busy and I hear Angel coming downstairs anyway.

It's Spike anyway, I hear his ridiculous British voice. I started to hum a tune.

"Buffy what the hell are you doing?" Angel asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around revealing the play dough. Spike was laughing by now.

"Playing with play dough." my face got red.

"Where the hell did you get play dough?" he asked

"in you closet." I grinned at him. "Why do you have play dough anyway?"

"It's that shit me and you use to play with." Angel said

"oh is this the same stuff you chucked at my head." I asked

Angel grinned "yeah."

"Look I'm making a dog." I showed Angel my dog I had been making.

He smiled at me "wow that's great honey."

Spike was in tears now trying not to laugh at us.

"Hey don't mock this." I grinned.

"Spike lets just go to my room." Angel shook his head and turned around

"What are you guys going to do in your room?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well if you have to know you sick little pervert my computer is up there." Angel said and walked up the stairs with Spike.

A couple minutes later. Willow popped up behind me saying Hey.

"Willow! Hey." I said. How did she get in? I looked behind her like I was expecting someone to be behind her.

"The front door was unlocked and I didn't want to make you get up or anything by ringing the doorbell." she smiled at me. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with play dough." I told her resuming back to my dog. Willow shrugs, drops her bag and sits down with me and starts messing around it to. In no time we were laughing. It was just one of those good days.

"I don't know what's up with her Spike." Angel told Spike upstairs.

Spike shrugged. "You know I remember Faith being real nice for a while...it was great." Spike looked up like he was having a flash back.

"No I mean she hasn't yelled at me once for over a week! We've been getting along to well." Angel said. Spike looked at him like he was crazy. Me and Angel have been real assholes to each other at school as I said before. "Excluding school." Angel added. Spike nodded.

"Maybe Toms making her real happy." Spike suggested.

"Nahh that's not it, she's been complaining about him a bit lately."

"Well I don't know what to tell you mate because I don't really notice anything different, I think your just being paranoid." Spike said.

"Yeah maybe it is just me."

Later that night me and Willow were going to watch a movie. Don't know what yet but something.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas I'll be right back." I told Willow who nodded and continued to watch tv and eat popcorn. "That popcorn better still be there when I get back." I yelled walking upstairs. I went into my room and began to take off my pants but then I looked back down at my pajamas. I really didn't like them. So I zipped my pants back up and headed towards Angel's room.

I opened the door slowly. Angel's headboard was against the wall and his tv was on the opposite side facing the bed. I slowly creaked in. I didn't see Spike laying on the bed or Angel on his computer that was right next to the bed. Spike watched me as I crouched in front of the tv and into Angel's closet. I didn't really observe the room before I went in. I figured Angel and Spike had gone somewhere long ago when me and Willow were in the kitchen. So why am I crouching? I stood strait up and started to dig through Angel's t-shirts. Spike cocked his head. "Buffy what are you doing in here?" he asked me. Angel leaned back "Buffy are you stealing another one of my t-shirts?"

"Shit!" I jumped with a t-shirt in my hand. "I didn't know you guys were still in here." I gasped.

"No Buffy we're in Florida." Angel said sarcastically.

"Shut up Angel."

"What are you looking for?" Angel asked when I started to dig in his closet again.

"That t-shirt I really like!" I said irritated.

Angel got up and dug through his t-shirts for a minute "this one?" he asked holding up a black button up shirt. I nodded. "Thank you."

I glanced back at Spike and made a twirled my finger around to make him turn around while I got dressed. Angel sat back down at his computer. Spike was a little confused when he saw Angel look at me directly when I was changing. Everyone knew how self-conscious I was. "Buffy how do you get on this?" Angel asked me. I got done changing. I didn't have any pants on but Angel's shirt was long on me. I walked over to the computer to help Angel. He could be so computer stupid sometimes.

"You guys want to watch a movie with us?" I asked

"What movie?" Angel asked

"The Grudge probably." I told him.

Angel shrugged.

"Got nothin better to do." Spike said.

"We'll be down in a minute." Angel said.

Angel watched as I went downstairs and resumed on the computer for a minute.

"Ya know there's just something about a girl wearing your shirts that makes you all hot and horny isn't there?" Spike asked still sitting on the bed but looking towards the door where I had left. He turned his head back a little facing Angel. Angel had a blank expression on his face and was staring at Spike.

"Oh sorry I forgot it was Buffy." Spike grinned. "But Buffy or not she was still hot looking, you gotta admit."

Angel continued to stare at Spike like he was a madman. "Right...sorry." Spikes voice got a little softer._ He was right though._ Angel rolled his eyes and headed downstairs.

When Angel and Spike finally came down we all got on the couch. Angel sat on the end then me and then Willow and Spike. I've never seen this before so I was secretly a bit scared. Angel laughed every time he felt me jump or squeeze his hand a bit. Scary movies just scare me but mainly I wanted to watch it so I had an excuse to hold Angel's hand. I jumped a bit when I heard my cell phone ring from the kitchen.

"Want us to pause the movie?" Angel asked

"no." I said and walked into the kitchen. "Shit." I muttered to myself. Tom.

"Hello?" I answered

"Where are you?"

"Home why?" I said

"I thought you were going to Willows?" he asked it accusingly.

"No I said Willow was staying here."

There was a bit of silence.

" Is Angelus there?" he asked

"yeah...well he does live here."

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked

"Tom I told you Willow's here."

"Oh so you want to spend time with her and Angelus and not me?" he asked

"You know that's not it." I told him

There was some more silence.

I sighed "Tom I gotta go. Willow's waiting." I told him

"Buffy I love you."

"Yeah I love you too." I told him and hung up. I don't know why I bother saying that. I don't mean it. I'm really getting sick of Tom. He's been yelling at me a lot lately and he's getting way over protective. He tries to go everywhere with me! I can't help but think we're just like my parents. Except I'm my dad and he's my mom. Tom's always accusing me of seeing someone else just like my mom did my dad, well except my dad actually was. I keep wanting to run and tell Angel but keep holding back. A voice in the back of my head keeps saying to keep dating him because he's the only guy I have. None of the guys at school want to date me. Sure they might call me hot but none of them would actually_ date_ me. And that's all thanks to the one and only Cordelia. Angel a bit too but we've always been like that so I don't really blame him. How could I when I'm just as mean as him. I've been trying to act happy and act like nothing is bothering me. I hope they don't notice. I sighed and walked back into the living room. Angel gave me a look but I just shook my head to tell him not to worry about anything.

After the movie I yawned and me and Willow decided to go to bed.

"Night guys." Spike and Angel said and walked off somewhere.

The next morning nothing real spectacular happened. Willow went home around 2:30 in the afternoon. Spike was already gone. Dawn had spent the night at Janice's and was still gone. So I was bored. Angel was just sitting and watching tv. I'm going to go to Tom's. I hope he's in a good mood.

"I'm going to Toms." I tell Angel and grab my purse.

"Need a ride?" he asked

"nahh."

"You sure because I think I'm going to head up to the Bronze." Angel said.

"Oh well in that case ok." I said

A couple minutes Angel's pulled up in front of Toms house.

"Looks like his mom's not home." I said noticing the cars gone.

"Be careful ok Buff?" Angel asked.

"You know I will." I said and got out of the car. I waved Angel goodbye and headed up to his house. I knocked on the door a couple of times but no one answered. I jigged the door nob and it was unlocked so I decided to just walk in. The house was pretty quiet so I figured he wasn't home. I walked down the hall a little further to see if maybe he was in his bedroom. I heard moans coming from his bedroom. I wasn't stupid I knew what was coming from his bedroom but I was hoping it wasn't Tom. I don't know who the hell I was hoping it was but just not Tom. I opened his bedroom door a little more and sure enough there was Tom laying on the bed with some bleach blonde whore riding on top of him.

"Tom?" I asked in disbelief

He looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "Buffy!" I saw him quickly throw the blonde off him. "Buffy wait!" he grabbed my hand to make me turn around. I turned around and noticed he was still naked. I could have puked right there. I was so disgusted with him. "Let me explain."

I looked him in the eye. "I don't want an explanation." I said angrily and ripped my hand out of his.

"Buffy please." he pleaded taking a step closer.

"stop!" I held up my hand. Tears threatening to come but I couldn't let Tom have that satisfaction. "If you take another step closer I'll kick your ass." he stopped. He knows I could kick his ass if I needed to. "We're over." I said and walked out the door. I cried while walking on the sidewalk. How did this happen? Tom was such a nice guy. What happened to him? Jealousy I told myself. I knew I was flirting with Angel and I knew that was what was getting to Tom but I didn't even attempt to stop flirting with Angel. This is all my fault. I started to cry. I stopped at Angel's house but decided to go to the Bronze. I wanted Angel.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope this was better than the other chapter. I finally got rid of Tom! Someone mentioned they were a little confused on the part in the last chapter when Angel said 'that little bitch' well I meant it as he was kind of joking around in his head. Just to clear that up. I hope you're enjoying these as much as I am writing it. Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32! Sorry this is so short.**

I stood outside the Bronze trying to calm down before I went in. I wiped my eyes on last time took a death breathe and entered. I immediately saw the whole gang sitting at the table. Great, why does everyone have to be here. Wait where's Angel? I walked over there anyway, I figured Cordelia was here so he had to be here somewhere.

"Hey Buffy." the gang greeted me.

Willow looked at me suspiciously when she noticed my eyes were all red and puffy.

"Why are your eyes all red and puffy?" Cordelia asked me. I glared at her for bringing it up.

"I watched a sad movie." I told them. I could tell Willow knew I was lying. I looked down at a napkin in front of me.

"Oh hey Buffy." Angel said coming back. He gave Cordelia her drink. "You want anything to drink?" he asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head. I automatically saw the concern in his eyes when I looked up at him.

"She watched a sad movie." Cordelia told him. Angel nodded his head but didn't believe her for a second.

"Cordelia I think I'm going to go." Angel told her

"what? Why?" Cordelia whined grabbing his arm.

"I'm just a little tired.." he lied. Cordelia pouted a while longer but finally gave in.

"But your coming over tomorrow right?" Cordelia asked Angel seductively.

Angel gave her a little half grin and nodded. He bent down and gave her kiss and turned to me.

"Buffy want a ride home?" he asked me.

I nodded and followed him out of the Bronze.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked me in the car on our way home.

I was silent. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him. It was humiliating.

"He didn't hurt you physically did he?" Angel looked over at me. I couldn't read what his face said.

I shook my head no.

We didn't talk the rest of the way home.

_Ok is it bad for me to find Buffy really attractive all sad with her eyes tear-stained? She just looks so adorable. _"If you want to talk I'm going to be down here watching tv ok?" Angel told me as I walked upstairs. I went to my room and grabbed Angel's t-shirt. I don't know why I love this shirt so much. It smells so good. Just like Angel. I slipped it on. I never wore pants with it. The shirt came down around my thighs. I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. My cheeks were tear stained, my eyes all red and puffy. I was hideous. I didn't care though. I just walked back downstairs. I saw Angel sitting on the couch watching tv. His feet were on the coffee table that his mom yelled at him for putting his feet on. I walked around the couch and stared at him for a minute. His eyes came up and met mine. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I crawled onto the couch until I was in his lap. The side of my face resting against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. He rubbed my back as I cried and said comforting words. He always knew what to say. I love him so much.

The next morning I woke up in Angel's arms. We hadn't moved since last night. Angel was already up and was smiling at me. "Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back. Our faces only mere inches apart. I wanted to kiss him so bad. To feel his lips like I did in the barn. But I didn't.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked. I nodded slowly and told him the whole story. About him being a huge jerk lately and everything. "Did you love him?" Angel asked when I finished my story. He was calmer than I expected he'd be.

I looked up at him. I sighed. "No, I didn't love him." Was that relief I just saw in his eyes?

"Then why didn't you brake up with him sooner?" Angel asked calmly.

"Because I was afraid that I wouldn't ever find another guy. Let's face it Angel, guys are our school don't like me thanks to your girlfriend."

"They do to." Angel said

"no they don't. They only think I'm hot." I said. "So I was afraid if I broke up with Tom I would never find anyone else that would love me."

"Buffy you don't need a guy right now. Your only in high school you still got college. Anyway you have your friends and family that love you." Angel said

"What about you?" I grinned "you're neither friend nor family."

"But I still love you." he smiled and kissed me on top of the head. I know he didn't mean it as I'm _in_ love with you but it still felt really good to hear him say it.

"Well I'm going to go get some breakfast." I slapped Angel's leg and got up. Angel got up after me and stretched. I didn't know what pan to use so I just grabbed any random pan and turned on the stove.

"Here let me." Angel came up behind me and grabbed the pan out of my hand. I smiled and just sat down at the table. I knew I couldn't cook. I overflow my cereal. The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." I said and went to the living room.

"Hello?" I answered. "Oh hey mom."

I quickly got off the phone as fast as I could and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Angel asked.

"My mom." I said quietly

"what did she want?"

"Our parents got another call from the principle." I told him. Angel stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"And?" he urged me on.

"My dad will be here tomorrow morning to bring me back to LA with him."

Angel didn't know what to say. I mean sure we haven't exactly been the nicest at school. I totally forgot about my mom's threat. I sighed. I know me and Angel have gotten worse at school and I think Angel knew it to that's why he wasn't arguing. I guess my mom called the school and asked Mr. Snyder to call her if we stepped out of line once. That's what she told me anyway. I know Mr. Snyder would have called about any little thing just to separate me and Angel, his two most hated students.

"What about Dawn?" Angel asked

"she can stay." I told him looking down at the table. Angel nodded.

"Oh well." I sighed.

"Oh well?" Angel looked at me shocked and hurt. "Buffy your leaving."

"Yeah but maybe it's for the best. I can start at a new school where no one knows who I am. Maybe get a nice good boyfriend."

Angel didn't say anything and turned back to what he was making. I could tell he was mad so I left to go call Willow and everyone.

Once I left Angel looked at the door and sat down at the table and sighed. _God I'm going to miss Buffy. How can she want to leave? All her friends are here. I'm here. Now I'll never get a chance to tell her I love her. She'll be off meeting other guys. I sighed. Maybe she's right. Maybe it is for the best. I just know I'm going to miss her so much._

**A/N: Told you I would use Buffy leaving later;) I am so mean aren't I? I probably won't be updating for a bit because I don't have very many chapters written out. All I have is chapter 33 so I need to get caught up and I don't know if I will be able to write much because I'm trying out for a play which will take a bit of my time. It's my first play so I might not even make it. I'm really nervous about it.lol. Mainly because I'm shy and the people I know that are going out for it aren't so shy. It's irritating! I'll stop babbling now. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Don't stop!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33!**

I called all of my friends and they were pretty upset. I told them I'd be coming back in the summer so they shouldn't worry and I'll call them all the time. Willow was still upset and said it wasn't the same. I spent the whole day with the gang. We didn't do a whole lot but it was still the point we were together. They were all curious why Tom wasn't there and I told them the truth. That he cheated on me. I was surprised when Cordelia didn't laugh or anything.

We all got ice cream which was really good. I had vanilla and chocolate ice cream in a bowl with caramel, melted marshmallow, and more chocolate on top of it. I had a good time but I also had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Angel hadn't spoken to me nearly all day. I mean we talked but not like usual. It might have been because Cordelia was clung to his arm. I don't really know. It was now 10:00 P.M. and I knew I better get home since I have to get up early in the morning.

"Buffy wait!" Cordelia ran up to me a bit as me and Angel were walking into the house.

Angel stopped with me.

"Can I talk to Buffy alone?" Cordelia asked him. Angel glanced at me until I nodded, then he walked into the house.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the last few months." Cordelia said

I looked at her shocked. I wasn't expecting this.

"Why?" I asked

"well I guess I kind of turned into a bitch after I started to date Angel. You know I really like him right?" I nodded at her. "Well I was jealous of you."

"Of me?" I asked shocked "why?"

"Because I guess I just thought he liked you and I wanted him to stay away from you so I was just mean to you so I would be like him and he'd maybe stay away from you if he knew I really hated you." Didn't work to well did it?" she laughed looking up at the house.

I laughed "no."

Cordelia sighed "I guess being popular just got to me."

"Cordelia you were popular before Angel." I told her "you're the most popular girl."

"yeah but put the two most popular people in the school together and you get a bitch and an asshole." she smiled.

I shrugged "won't disagree with you there." I laughed.

"oh and by the way I'm sorry about Tom." Cordelia actually looked sympathetic. "Angel told me this morning after you got done talking to your mom."

Angel told her! I can't believe it. Maybe they have a better relationship than I thought they did. I thought they just had sex all the time...but maybe I'm wrong. I can't compete with Cordelia. Not if Angel actually has feelings for her. Ahh this is another thing to make me feel depressed!

"Oh." I said quietly.

Cordelia smiled at me. "Well I'll see you later then." she started to turn around.

"Cordelia what made you have such a change in heart?" I asked suspiciously. She turned around facing me again.

"Well since you're leaving again I have no reason to be mean to you, Angel won't be near you." she smiled at me.

I nodded. I knew Cordelia meant well. I just can't believe Cordelia was jealous of me! Because she thought Angel actually liked me. ME! This made me feel real good. Me and Angel only spoke a few more word the rest of the night though. Dawn didn't say much but I don't think she really cared.

I went to bed that night with a sick feeling in my stomach. What if I was just as big of an outcast in L.A. as I am here? I'll just have to try hard. I never really tried here but yet I never really had a chance with Angel here. I'm kind of excited about it now but I don't want to leave Angel. But I'll never be able to move on with Angel here. I'm to in love with him to even consider another man. I had these thoughts almost all night until I fell asleep.

"Buffy?" I heard a voice and someone shaking me. "Buffy!"

I sat strait up quickly to see Angel hovering over me.

"What?" I asked irritated and rubbing my eyes

"Your dad just called he's going to be here in an hour so I figured I better wake you up."

"What time is it?" I asked in a scratching voice.

"Uhh about 6:00." Angel replied. I could only make out an outline of him. It was still pretty dark outside.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night."

I groaned softly and threw my feet along side the bed.

"I'll be downstairs." Angel said and walked out. I quickly got out of bed and got in the shower. Threw on some blue jeans and a navy blue hooded sweatshirt that had Sunnydale High written in yellow letters on the front. I figured I wouldn't be starting school when I just got in L.A. so I just threw my hair in a ponytail. I didn't even put makeup on, not like I usually put on a lot anyway.

I walked downstairs to the smell of eggs and toast. I walked into the kitchen and there was Angel just standing in his black boxers cooking. He is so hot.

"Hey Buff." he greeted.

"Hey." I sat down at the table. I noticed his hair was all messed up. How can he still be hot with bed head. He just looks so adorable when he just wakes up.

"What?" he smiled at me turning around putting eggs and some toast on my plate.

"Nothin." I shrugged.

"You excited at all?" he asked eating some of his own eggs.

I shrugged. "Kind of, but I'm a bit nervous."

"You'll be fine." Angel confirmed me.

After we got done eating Angel helped me bring all my bags down in the living room. I had a lot of bags. Mainly because once again I packed everything. Even if I didn't think I ever wear it because you never know if I'll need it. I saw my dad slowly pull up in the drive way. I sighed heavily. Angel gave me a reassuring smile.

"Dad!" I opened the door and gave Hank some fake excitement.

"Buffy!" he said and hugged me. I'm not exactly sure if that was also fake excitement or real. "Nice to see you again Angelus." he shook Angel's hand.

"Buffy honey I want you to meet someone." Hank stepped aside so I could see a pretty blond standing behind him. I don't even know if that's her natural color.

"Hello." she said a little shyly. I took her hand and shook it. Me and Angel both shared a glance.

"This is Crystal." Hank told me. "My girlfriend."

I nodded "it's nice to meet you."

She then shook Angel's hand. She didn't look to shy now. Angel cleared his throat and Crystal let go of his hand. She gave him a smile and turned around heading back to Hank. Angel glanced at me worriedly. I know he was trying to think of a way to get me out of this, but there was no way.

It took a bit to get all my stuff in the car but we finally did it. Angel gave me a big hug.

"This is going to be fun." I mumbled sarcastically in his ear looking at Crystal. Angel let out a little laugh.

"Be careful ok Buff?"

I nodded and got into the car. I waved to Angel from the back seat until I couldn't see him anymore. This is for the best. I kept telling myself, but I can't help but have this feeling in the pit of my stomach to turn around.

"So Buffy how have you been lately?" My dad asked looking in the mirror at me.

"Fine." I answered. He kept trying to make small talk the whole time. It was so boring.

I was really getting irritated at hearing Crystal keep giggling at the stupid jokes my dad kept making. They weren't funny! This was going to be a long car ride.

L.A.

I sighed. Finally! We're in L.A. The first thing I see is the mall. The great big mall of L.A! Thank God.

"We're here." Hank said pulling in a driveway. I opened the door of the car and stood outside of the house. It was huge! My dad really was doing well. It was a big white house with light blue shutters. My dad helped me carry my bags into the house. He showed me my room. It was a pretty nice room. I think I'll be just fine. "When am I starting school?" I asked him taking a little leap on the bed.

"Tomorrow." he answered

"Tomorrow!" I asked shocked.

"The sooner the better." he said. I groaned and fell back onto the bed. I hated this so much. I hope I have some nice friends at school.

The next morning I woke up by Crystal nudging me a bit.

"Buffy time to wake up."

I groaned a bit but gradually got up. I took a shower and did all my morning things. I did have a little problem finding out what to wear but decided on a pink skirt with a white tank top.

I sighed. Ok first day of school. I'll be fine. I kept reassuring myself. I sat on the bed and watched the clock tick by. 7:48. About time to leave. I took one last big breath, checked myself in the mirror then headed my way downstairs.

"You ready to go?" Hank asked when I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." I said nervously patting the pole at the end of the stairs. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"You'll be fine." my dad smiled at me. I smiled a nervous smile back at him. It's going to be weird here not knowing anybody. I can already tell I'm going to miss Angel at school more than I thought. I've never been separated from him. I guess it's just hitting me now. I looked out the window and saw a sign welcoming us.

"I'll see you after school." my dad kissed my cheek and I got out. I looked back for a second and noticed the car was already gone. He left fast. I walked a little bit and noticed how people were staring at me. I pushed my books closer to my chest. I hate this! I hope I find someone and fast! I started to look around at who was scummy and who was the popular girls and the nerds. I was going to do it right here. My eyes targeted the popular people. Three girls. They were dressed well and surrounded by people. I walked into the school and told myself to make sure I got on their good side.

"Excuse me?" I asked a whole lady behind a counter. She turned around and I noticed her bright red lipstick right away. She had to be a least 60 some and had gray hair all piled on top of her head.

"Yes?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"I'm Buffy Summers and I'm new here." I told her.

"Oh yes...I heard you were coming." she said in a droning voice. "There ya go." she handed me my schedule.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I was a little scared of her. Note to self : Watch out for the lady behind the desk.

Ok History first. Great just the way to start here. My worst subject. I looked down at the map the lady had given me with my schedule when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry."

"Oh that's alright." I heard a deep voice said. "Hey your new here."

I looked up into the brown eyes of a very cute guy.

"Do you need some help?" He asked

"huh yeah that would be helpful." I smiled at him. "Do you know where the History class is?"

"Oh yeah down that way and turn right and your class is first on the right." he had pointed down the hall and made a gesture when he said turn right.

"Thanks I'm Buffy by the way." I told him holding out my hand.

"I know." he smiled at me. "I'm Ford." he took my hand.

"Hey Ford!" someone had yelled at Ford. He turned around looking for where the voice came from. One of the popular girls I had seen earlier walked over. Ford must be popular. Yes! I smiled to myself.

"Hey Jen this is Buffy." Ford told the girl. Jen had her arms folded across her chest and eyed my warily.

"Yeah I've heard of her." Jen said still eying me.

"Good things I hope." I chuckled. She looked up at me and smiled. I guess she thought I was alright.

"Oh people were just like 'hey there's a new hot girl here.' so yeah I would say it's good." she laughed. "Do you want me to show you around? We still got a bit before we have to get to class." Jen asked.

"Ok." I said. I said bye to Ford and we were off. She pointed out to me all the scummy people I should associate with. They all sat in the grass outside of the school. She showed me the hot guys and the ones it was ok to date and ones that looked ok but I should watch out for. She also showed me the nerds. I all the sudden thought of Willow. I'll call her tonight. She showed me basically everyone and I met quite a few people. Mostly guys.

"Well we have to get to class but I'll see you at lunch?" she asked backing away slowly. I nodded and she disappeared. Great now I have to find my class again. Luckily I found it pretty fast and wasn't late. Later at lunch I was holding my tray and looking for Jen.

"Hey Buffy!" I heard her call me. I looked around until I spotted her.

"Hi." I said shyly and sat down. There were the two other girls that I had seen earlier sitting here.

"You guys this is Buffy." Jen told the two girls. "And Buffy this is Casandra and this is Kimberly." Casandra was black with dark short hair. Kimberly had long brown hair with some blonder streaks in it. They both said hi to me and after that we talked non stop. I talked about what it was like at home and stuff like that really but the one subject I noticed they were interested in was Angel.

"So your best friend is a guy?" Kimberly asked

"yeah." I shook my head. We had been done with eating for a while but I had my next period open and they all just decided to skip to keep me company.

"That's weird." Casandra said.

"Why?" I chuckled a bit.

"Well don't you need girl to girl talks and stuff like that?" Jen asked

"Well I have my other best friend Willow for that." I laughed.

"Oh." they all said and laughed.

"Is he hot?" Kimberly asked.

"Well personally I think so but if you ever see him don't tell him I said that." I said

They all giggled. "You have a crush on your best friend! Classic!" Jen laughed

"I do not!"

"Well you think he's hot." Kimberly said

"Well just cause I think he's hot doesn't mean I like him." I told them.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Casandra asked.

"Only a 5th grade picture on me right now." I pulled it out of purse. I don't know why I had it. I just liked that picture. Angel had his arm around me and we were smiling so big. We were both dripping wet because we just got out of the pool and Angel had a water gun in one of his hands. The only reason I did hate that picture was because how ugly I was. I was fat and had on a purple bikini with ruffles. Don't ask why I have that on in 5th grade. I also had braces.

"He's cute." Kimberly said. "But in 5th grade. I still don't really get the hot vibe off him though."

"Yeah but you haven't seen him." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"If you think he's so hot why haven't you had a go at him?" Jen asked. "Wouldn't have you or..."

"No." I cut in. "Well we sort of have this reputation..." I told them about our whole reputation of hating each other and everything. I didn't tell them I was madly in love with him but I think I hinted at it by the way they were looking at me. I also made sure I told them about Cordelia and everything. I know I'm really spilling to people I just met but I don't want to explain all of this again so I might as well do it now and anyway I'm only telling them about me and Angel's reputation and how I hate Cordelia still. I didn't mention the barn or anything like that or even Tom.

"That is so weird!" Casandra laughed.

"Yeah I know it's stupid." I grinned. "But it just stuck."

The bell rang. They wanted me to skip but I told them I wouldn't skip on my first day. They asked me to get coffee with them after school and I said I would. I'm glad I didn't skip class now though because I ended up having class with Ford and I sat next to him! He was real sweet. I like it here. I like it a lot better than I thought I would. I really really miss Angel but that's one of the reason I came here so easily. To get away from Angel and maybe get a boyfriend and not think about Angel when I'm suppose to be thinking about my boyfriend. I just want to stop thinking about Angel when he so clearly doesn't want me.

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? Sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't have any written out and I haven't really been on my computer lately. I still don't have any chapters written out so it might be a bit, couple days or so. Just to tell you guys I didn't make the play. I got way to nervous. The people that weren't to shy got it. I was just way to shy and nervous. I got separated from my friend! My friend didn't make it either though so yah!lol. I'm not really to upset though cause to be perfectly honest, it just didn't matter to me that much. Well enough talk about that. I'll try and update as soon as possible and since both Angel and Buffy are separated I'll probably do both of their POVs. Review! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34! (Angel's POV I'm going to start his POV right when Buffy left)**

I sighed deeply as I watched Buffy leave. What am I going to do now? I've never really been without Buffy. I took another breath. I better go wake up Dawn, it's about time for school.

I made Dawn breakfast just like any ordinary morning but it wasn't the same without Buffy. The rest of the year is going to suck! If I just could have stopped her somehow.

I got to school and did everything normal except by now I'm usually trying to plan on what I'm going to do to Buffy. But she's not here!

"Angelus!" Miss Calender yelled.

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"What is the answer to number 24?" she asked

"oh uhh I don't know." I looked back down at my paper but I hadn't been listening very much.

Miss Calender sighed. "Josh?"

Later that day I hate to admit it but yes I was still sulking over Buffy moving.

"Angelus!" Cordelia said obviously trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" she asked. I could tell she was irritated. She had been with me all day.

"Yeah sure. I gotta go ok?" I said. I spotted Tom. He was moving again. His mom and him were always moving somewhere so I had to catch him before he left.

Later that day again it was about 7:30 and I was sitting watching tv when I heard a door knock.

"Oh hey Willow.' Why would Willow be stopping over? Buffy's not here.

Willow just strode in here and turned around and looked at me.

I looked at her puzzled. "Did you want something?"

"I saw Tom." Willow said.

"Oh..." Now I know what she's talking about.

"That was a pretty nasty black eye." Willow grinned. "And I think somethings weird with his nose."

I couldn't help but grin. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Buffy. I think she'd get mad. Have you talked to her at all yet?"

Willow smiled. "Not yet but I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah I didn't think anything would be wrong." I said a little quickly

Willow chuckled. "I'll tell her to call you if she calls me ok?"

"Ok." I said and Willow left.

I'm pretty sure Willow knows I like Buffy. I don't think she's said anything though cause Buffy would have made a comment or something. This is going to be a long next half of the year.

It's been about two weeks since Buffy's left now and I think I might be going crazy. I'm just glad it's Friday.

Cordelia's been getting after me and school people notice I just haven't been normal. I haven't been acting normal because I don't have anything to do with Buffy gone. I was always picking on her and that made me happy but without her I don't have anyone except Cordelia and I think she's starting to get mad at me.

"Angelus?" Cordelia asked while sitting at the lunch table. She had started calling me Angelus again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go get ice-cream or something after school?" she asked. She was sitting on my lap and gave me a girl y grin.

"I don't know." I shrugged

"you haven't wanted to do anything lately." Cordelia jumped off my lap, grabbed her tray and walked off. I sighed.

"You ok Angelus?" Spike asked. "You haven't been the same lately. You and Cordy fightin?"

"No." I said. "not yet anyway."

"Come on you should be happy! Buffy's gone!" Spike laughed

I chuckled back up at him, but once I noticed no one was looking my smiled fell. Willow glanced over at me and held my eyes for a second, that's when I knew for a fact that Willow knew what was going on. In a way I'm glad. I'm pretty sure she's the only one. No one else would even put the two and two together. It is just to weird, I mean me and Buffy? No one would even guess that since we have such a solid backround of hating each other. Not even Spike has a clue.

"I better go after Cordelia." I sighed and got up.

"That's not going to last long is it?" Xander chuckled after I left.

"Since when do Angelus's relationships last long?" Faith asked.

Xander shrugged "he hasn't cheated on Cordelia. Well not that I know of anyway." Xander looked at Spike to confirm it. Spike always knew first, mainly because he was my best guy friend.

Spike shrugged "hasn't said a word to me. I don't think he is though."

"Relationships probably just getting a bit rocky, but hey everyone goes through it." Faith said

"yeah but I don't think it's going to last. They just don't match." Willow said

"Yeah their just in the relationship to screw each other." Anya said

Xander laughed "most likely but still they get along pretty well. I think they'll make it if they try."

Spike shrugged. "No I don't think so, he doesn't talk about Cordelia like he talks about..." Spike got a look like something just dawned on him then he shook his head. "Nahh that isn't right." he chuckled "Sorry just my Spike thoughts."

Everyone laughed at him. He isn't the worlds best thinker.

I walked through the crowd of people looking for Cordelia. I finally spotted her talking to someone by their locker. She was just leaving as I got there. "Cordelia." I turned her around. We were standing in the middle of the hall.

"Yes Angelus?" she asked.

"Hey sorry if I got you upset, it's just do we always have to go out somewhere? Can't we just stay home and watch a movie or something."

"Why haven't you wanted to do anything lately?" Cordelia asked angrily.

"I just haven't felt like it." I told her

"are...are you cheating on me?" she asked quietly. Surprisingly I haven't but I've wanted to. That Amanda girls looking better and better everyday.

"Of course not! You're like the only serious girlfriend I actually haven't cheated on." I told her.

She smiled at this. "I'm sorry. I just get a little scared sometimes." she moved in and kissed me. I couldn't help it but I noticed I pulled away a little. I hope she didn't notice.

"What was that?" she asked sternly again.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me you pulled away!" Cordelia got mad again. People were starting to stop and stare at us now. They're not use to me fighting with my girlfriends. Usually I don't care what happens and when my girlfriends get mad I just brake up with them. I really don't know why I haven't broke up with Cordelia yet. I noticed even teachers were staring. They weren't even use to this.

"Oh Cordelia lighten up why do you always think somethings wrong." I said irritated. I didn't mean to say it like that. Damn Cordelia's really pissed now.

"Lighten up?" Cordelia asked in disbelief.

"Look Cordy I didn't mean it like that."

"No I know exactly how you meant it. You may be able to talk to Buffy like that. I know what you're thinking Angelus, just that Buffy would have spat something back at you but guess what? I'm not Buffy!" Cordelia spun around on her heal and walked off. People were really staring now. Some people were chuckling that Cordelia was jealous of Buffy, but right now I didn't care about what any of them thought.

Later that day at home I had called Cordelia and to make it up to her I went out to get coffee with her. I acted normal and that I guess made her happy.

Once I got home I sighed and threw my coat on the coat hanger.

I wonder where Dawn is? "Dawnie!" I called

"yeah?" she walked downstairs.

"Just wondering where you were. Thought you ran off or something." I smiled. "Buffy would kill me if I lost her little sister."

Dawn smiled back. "Have you spoken to her at all?"

"Yeah just a bit, she was doing something so I didn't talk to her long but I think she's pretty happy there."

"Well that's great." Dawn grinned and ran back upstairs.

"Yeah just great." I mumbled to myself.

It was about 9:30 when Willow knocked on the door.

"Hey Angelus." she said cheerfully.

"Hey Will." I said. Willow came and sat down on the couch and looked at me for a second.

"Did you want something?" I said a little slowly.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." she smiled. Ok now this is weird what does she really want?

"Willow." I said in a tone to just spit it out.

"How are you and Cordelia doing?" she asked

"ok... I guess. I talked to her on the phone and went out for coffee with her. Made her pretty happy. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Cordelia.

"Oh...well, I wouldn't say love." I said

She nodded her head. "Do you love Buffy?"

I looked up into her eyes I wasn't expecting this. I wanted to say yes so bad but I just couldn't get myself to tell her. "Well...umm I." I stuttered over my words.

"I knew it!" Willow jumped off the couch.

"I didn't even say anything!" I protested.

"Your eyes said it all!" Willow smiled.

"My eyes? Well my eyes could have been lying!"

"Nope. Your in love with Buffy." Willow's smile got even wider

"I would exactly say _in _love...just an infatuation" I said.

"infatuation my ass!" she laughed. "Why don't you go after Buffy!"

"I was..." I said quietly looking over by the stairs. Willow turned her head to see two suitcases sitting by the stairs.

"You were going to go after her!" Willow said excitedly "That is so romantic!"

"Willow! Calm down."

"Why haven't you left yet!" Willow said running to the bags and picking them up

"Willow!" I said louder.

Willow turned around. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Look I've thought about going to get her but I really don't want her to know I have feelings for her."

Willow took a big frustrated sigh. "Why not?"

"Because it would just be weird."

"Yeah well what if just, what if she had the same feelings you have?" Willow asked

"Look Willow I appreciate you trying to help but I'm seriously doubting that."

Willow groaned. "Fine." she dropped the suitcases. "I'm going to Oz's"

What if I don't go after her and I barely ever see her again? If I don't do this I could definitely lose Buffy forever. But if I do go, she might know I have feelings for her. She might not have those same feelings and then it would never be the same between us. I guess that's just a risk I'll have to take.

"Willow wait." I said just as Willow touched the doorknob. "Do you think you could watch Dawn for a couple of days?"

Willow eyes got all bright and she broke out into a huge smile "Of course I'll watch Dawn!"

I took a big sigh "Well I guess I'm going to L.A."

**A/N: So here's chapter 34! Can't believe I made it this far. As I bet you can tell I'm not going to have Buffy and Angel separated very long. Sorry if these go on a bit but I had problems writing just Angel or Buffy by themselves. Some of you are saying I'm going on to long but I have this whole thing planned out. It's long enough to be a book.lol. I have like 150 pgs all together. Don't worry I'm going to have them get together pretty soon just hold off for a bit more chapters and please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35!** **(Back to Buffy's POV, this is before Angel decided to leave but when the chapter ends it'll all be caught up at the same time.)**

It's only been one week since I've been here and already me, Jen, Casandra, and Kimberly are real close friends. I've told them a lot. I just feel like I can trust them. I told them that I was in love with my best friend. They weren't really shocked. I told them how hot he was and they still didn't believe me. I wish I would have brought a picture beside the one in 5th grade. Oh well they don't really need to know anyway. I also told them about Tom and they automatically thought him as a jerk. I really like them and you know what the best part is? They're popular! We've been to tons of clubs already and everyone loves them. I already have a lot of guys waiting to date me. Me and Ford are getting real close. I hope he asks me out.

Two or three days later

"So Buffy what's up between you and Ford?" Jen asked sitting at my kitchen table. We were all trying to make sugar cookies.

"Nothing." I grinned.

"Come on spill it!" Kimberly said getting excited.

"I'm going out with him tonight!" I squealed.

They all squealed with me. Everyone liked Ford. He was one of the most popular guys.

"Glad your finally over that Angelus guy." Casandra said.

"Who said I was over him?" I asked quietly.

"You mean your still in love with him?" Kimberly asked

"well yeah! How can you just stop loving someone you've known your whole life in a matter of a week."

"She does have a point." Jen said.

"How do you know you love him anyway?" Casandra asked

"well I just get all-"

"hot and horny when your around him?" Kimberly laughed.

"No!" I laughed and threw a carrot that was on the table at her. "I just get this tingly feeling when I'm around him and it gets real warm."

"So hot and horny?" Kimberly asked again.

"No!" I laughed again. "Not like that...well in a way I guess."

We all got in a fit of laughter.

"Well I'm going to go get ready. Want to help?" I asked heading upstairs. They all raced after me.

So hours later I went on the date and loved it but still something was missing. He was nice and all but still I just felt like something was missing.

It now was officially been two weeks since I left Sunnydale. Nothing really spectacular happened lately. I mean it was normal school except it was a little more boring here than in Sunnydale since I don't have anybody pulling pranks on me or anything. And get this. The principal actually likes me! I couldn't believe it! Me and Ford have gotten really close lately. I went practically everywhere with him. I found out that he comes to Sunnydale in the summer so I won't even be apart from him then! His father owns a house or something there so he said if I were to move back to Sunnydale he could come with me. How cool is that! I also found out he has a little brother named Andrew. Nerdy little thing but cute. He sort of reminds me of Dawn. Same age. Maybe I should hook them up. I laughed to myself.

At home I haven't really spent that much time with my dad because I've been so busy and he's always at work or him and Crystal are spending 'quality time' together which I can usually hear when I'm trying to sleep or watch tv. Really gets on my nerves. At night though I really started to miss Angel. Just everything about him I missed. His snotty remarksor when he held me when I was scared. I miss him so much, but I have Ford now. Ford is a little to nice to me though. He never does anything to displease me. Like I'm some princess or something. Which I guess most girls would go for, but I'm not most girls. I like a little bit of meanness to ya. I just wish Angel would call.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I had to match times up and everything. I'm working on chapter 36 right now and I might update later tonight since this one was so short. So sorry again for the shortness, I really don't like writing chapters this short but just cause it's short doesn't mean you shouldn't review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36! (Back to Angel's POV)**

Willow was so excited I was going. I really don't know why but she was. I made her swear to secrecy that she wouldn't breathe a word that I was in love with Buffy and after a long argument she finally agreed. I made sure Dawn was alright and then I was off. I did have to make one more stop before I left...

"Angelus where are the damn cheese nips?" Spike said from the front seat

"I told you their in the back." I said to Spike. I decided to ask him to come. I didn't really want to be alone heading up there and I knew he'd be fine in L.A. by himself. He wanted to go to some clubs. Faith never cared what Spike did. She trusted him completely. All she told him was if he found a really hot girl bring her on back for a little fun. Spike never did though, he was to in love with Faith to really betray her.

"Angelus they're not in the back."

"Ok look in the sack closest to the door. They should be there."

"Oh here they are!" Spike grabbed the bag and ripped into it. "Ahh I love cheese nips!"

Ok maybe bringing Spike along wasn't such a great idea. "So why exactly are we doing this?" Spike asked

"What you have anything better to do?" I asked him

"no but I was just wondering why we're going all the way here."

"I just haven't been to L.A. for a while and wanted to see it."

"Ok whatever, wake me up when we get there." Spike turned on his side in the seat.

Yeah some company.

Hours later we finally made it. Thank god I was getting really bored in there.

"William wake up." I said throwing a cheese nip at his head.

"I'm up I'm up." he grumbled.

A little while later we got a hotel and I was trying to remember exactly where Hank lived.

"You don't even know where he lives?" Spike laughed.

"Shut up." I mumbled and looked in the phone book.

"Well why don't we go to a club, there's bound to be a lot of high school girls there." Spike suggested.

"Well I think I know where it's at."

A couple minutes later we were standing outside a little blue house. I think this is it.

"Are you sure this is it?" Spike asked

"uhh yeah I think."

"Ok." Spike sighed and knocked.

"Yes?" A sweet little old lady probably in her 80's opened the door in a blue and white flowed dress.

"Uhh by any chance does a Buffy live here?" Spike asked trying to hold back his smirk to me.

"A Bunny?" she asked

"no Buffy." Spike said a little louder.

"No sorry dear."

"Thanks anyway." I said.

"Do you young gentlemen want a cookie? Fresh from the oven." the little old lady asked smiling.

Spike glanced at me. "Sure I could use a cookie."

"Well come on in." the old lady said.

About an half hour later me and Spike walked out of the house full. Those cookies were delicious!

"Well that didn't help much." I said

"yeah well look at the bright side, we got a cookie out of it." Spike smirked "so clubs?"

"No I think it might be this house." I said looking over at a huge white house.

"Well you can try as many houses as you like. I'm going to a club." Spike then walked off. I sighed to myself and headed towards the white house

**(Buffy's POV again)**

I was having Jen, Kimberly and Casandra spending the night tonight. I was just in a red t-shirt that had kit-kat written on it and my black silky underwear. Everyone else just had t-shirts and underwear on too, well except Jen. My dad and Crystal had gone out for the night.

It was about 7:30 pm. when we heard a knock on the door. Now it just being us we were kind of freaked out.

"Jen you go get it. You're the only one in pants." Kimberly pushed her.

"Ahh fine." Jen got up and left us all in the living room. We were just about to watch a movie. We had popcorn out and everything.

Jen then opened the door. "Yeah?" she asked but then looked at the man. She had never seen a more gorgeous man. Her voice changed. "Do you want something?"her voicesounded a little more sexy.

"Uhh yeah is Buffy here?" Angel asked.

Jen sighed. "Yeah...I'll be right back." she winked at him then swayed her hips as she walked back into the living room to fetch me.

"Buffy!" Jen ran a little to the couch I was sitting in.

"What?" I asked laughing a little at something Casandra had said.

"Some really hot guy is here! And he was asking for you!" Jen said excitedly.

"He say a name?" I asked

"no, but who cares!"

"Ok." I sighed and got up.

"Aren't you going to get some pants on?" Jen asked

"Jen, some really hot guys is at my door and your telling me to put on more clothing? No thanks." I said and headed towards the door with Jen, Kimberly and Casandra at me feet. I heard Kimberly whisper to Casandra 'man he is hot'

"Angel?" I asked when I got to the door. He looked up at me and smiled. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Buff." he laughed. All three girls looked at each other.

"What are you doing here!" I asked in an excited voice. I can't believe he's here! He's actually here!

"I just came to visit ya. It's been two weeks since I've seen you."

I chuckled and hugged him tighter. I was so glad he was here.

"Is this how you normally answer doors?" he chuckled. His eyes trailing up and down me.

"Shut up Angel! All Jen told me was there was some hot guy at the door."

"Ahh so you decided to answer the door in your underwear?" he laughed.

"Well I wasn't expecting you." I giggled.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Wait a minute, so you know him?" Jen asked me.

I nodded at her. "This was the Angelus guy I was telling you about."

"Oh Angelus." Jen realized.

"Wait you were talking about me?" Angel looked at me then to the three girls behind me. "Whatever she told you was a lie well unless they were good things."

"Yes they were good things...well most of them." I grinned up at him. "Is Dawn with you?"

"No she's staying at Willows." Angel said.

"Good I really didn't want her here." I smiled and walked into the living room with everyone following me.

"Why the hell are you going out with Ford?" Jen whispered to me looking at Angel, who was talking to Casandra and Kimberly.

"I told you he doesn't like me like that." I whispered back.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jen smirked at me.

I looked over and saw Kimberly literally drooling over Angel. "Put your mouth back up Kim, he's got a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Kimberly grinned and leaned back a little. Angel chuckled a bit.

"You are still going out with that bitch from hell aren't you?" I asked him. Angel had a stern look on his face but his eyes were laughing and pretty soon he was grinning.

"Yes Buffy."

"So how's it going with you and Queen C?" I asked.

"Oh just fine."

"Now Cordelia's the one he's always screwing right?" Casandra asked me.

Angel glared at me. "I am not always screwing her. See you tell lies! You liar."

"Oh then what else do you do with her?" I grinned at him. "Talk?"

"Well.." Angel had his mouth open like he was going to say something but then closed it.

"That's what I thought." I chuckled.

"Well just a couple of days ago I went out for coffee with her." Angel said.

"Ahh you did." I smiled at him. "Got in another fight?"

"Yup, apparently I haven't been going anywhere with her and we got in a little fight at school."

"You guys got in a fight at school? That must have been great!" I said.

"Yeah real great." Angel said sarcastically.

I didn't notice how intensely Jen, Kimberly and Casandra were watching us. They were watching to see if Angel liked me too.

"What did you guys get in a fight about?" I asked curiously.

"Just stuff." Angel shrugged. I could tell he wanted to get off the subject but I wasn't about to let him.

"Oh come on Angel I know that Cordelia wouldn't just get in a fight with you over nothing. She wouldn't want to risk losing her incredibly hot boyfriend over just stuff."

"Incredibly hot eh?" Angel laughed.

I didn't even notice I said that. "Just get on with your story."

"What story? There is no story to tell, we just got in a fight over something little."

"Oh come on Angel. I was just gone for a little over 2 weeks and I missed a fight between you two. The least you can do is tell me what about."

"Well if you had been there, there wouldn't have been any fight." Angel said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The fight was over you Buffy."

"Why? I haven't done anything."

"Well apparently since you left I haven't exactly been the nicest to Cordelia." Angel said.

"Why what did you say to her?" I asked.

"I just told her to lighten up and she took it the wrong way."

"Lighten up? That's all you said." I couldn't believe Cordelia got mad about that.

"yup that's all and maybe little comments but nothing real terrible bad."

"Why did she just say something back to you, I know Cordelia has it in her." I said.

"She doesn't really yell at me a lot."

"What exactly did she say?"I asked.

"What were her exact words?" Angel asked himself and looked like he was thinking. "I think she said something like 'I know what your thinking Angelus, Buffy would have just spat something back at you' then she got all mad and said 'I'm not Buffy' and took off, and that's why we went out for coffee. She's really jealous of you for some reason."

I smiled. "Yeah she is."

"Buffy that's not a good thing."

"Oh but it is to me." I smiled. "I mean Cordelia jealous of me about her boyfriend?"

Angel shook his head just as the door opened. We all turned our heads.

"Buffy?" a voice came out.

"Ford." I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just came by to visit my girlfriend" he tapped my nose lightly. I glanced over at Angel and saw him roll his eyes but I decided to let it slide by.

"Just two weeks and you already have a boyfriend." Angel shook his head. _God dammit! She won't leave now, not if she has a boyfriend. How can I convince her? _

"Shut up Angel." I kicked him lightly.

"Angel? You mean Angelus?" Ford looked around me to Angel.

"Yeah that would be me." Angel said.

"I'm Ford remember me?" Ford asked Angel. I looked back and forth between them.

"You two know each other?" I asked but Angel gave me a blank look.

"You helped me fix my car one time when it broke down on the side of the rode." Ford said

"ohh yeah your dad owns that house in Sunnydale doesn't he?" Angel asked.

Ford nodded.

_Yes! That means Ford can maybe move back to Sunnydale and Buffy can come home!"_

"And you never told me because?" I looked at Angel.

"What you want me to introduce you to every guy I meet?" Angel said.

"Well yes!" I laughed.

Angel laughed."yeah right, well I think I'm going to go. I'll See you tomorrow Buff." Angel said and left. About a half hour later Ford left and it was finally just me, Jen, Kimberly and Casandra left.

"Oh my god!" Casandra exclaimed.

"He is hot!" Kimberly said

"yeah you weren't lying when you said Angelus was gorgeous." Casandra said.

"Andhe's totally into you!" Jen said to me.

"No, I mean it's Angel of course he isn't in to me. My friends at home would have noticed. They know us better. No offense." I said

"Look Buffy they may know you better but they also are under the delusion that you two hate each other, so I think you needed girls like us to see if he was or not." Kimberly said.

"You really think he likes me?" I asked.

"No." Casandra said. "I think he loves you."

I couldn't help but smile. They think he loves me! I can't believe it.

"So what are you going to do?" Jen asked. I could tell all three of them were loving this.

"I don't know. It's still hard to believe there may be a chance between us." I said.

"Well believe it! Now how are you going to get him?" Kimberly asked.

"Well.." I smiled "Ford could play a very big role."

"You are so evil." Jen laughed.

"Let's watch our movie now." Casandra said. "Our popcorns getting cold."

**A/N: How did ya like it? I hope this one was better than chapter 35. I know that one wasn't to good but I had to catch up the time somehow. I forgot to tell some of you that Spike doesn't know that anything is between Buffy and Angel. He might have had thoughts but doesn't know a thing still under the influence that they hate each other. Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37!**

During the movie I couldn't keep my mind off of Angel. Could he be in love with me but just be like me and not want to admit it? Or am I just delirious? I don't want to make a fool out of myself but I don't want to pass up a chance just because I was scared. I just keep thinking that maybe the same thoughts are going through his head. I know I said I could use Ford but the more I think about it the more I think it's a bad idea. I mean Ford's a good guy. I'd be a fool to pass him up when there is a HUGE possibility Angel doesn't like me. Most likely he doesn't. I mean it's Angel. He couldn't possibly. I think Jen and them were just making it up.

After the movie we all stayed up for a bit and talked and laughed.

"Hey let's go down to the Drip" Jen said. It was about 3:00 in the morning.

"I don't know it's kind of late." I said

"oh don't be a party poop Buffy. Ford's probably there anyway." Kimberly grinned.

"well ok." I sighed.

We got dressed and headed out to the Drip. The Drip was a popular club downtown.

We walked in and music was everywhere. I could feel the floor shaking, it was so loud.

"Hey Buffy!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and there was Spike.

"Spike what are you doing here?"

"Came here with Peaches." he yelled back over the music. "He didn't want to come alone." Spike answered my silent question. Spike went off his own way and left all four of us. I looked around and saw Ford with his friends at a table.

"Hey Ford." I kissed his cheek and sat on his lap. I looked around at his friends to see who was here and there sat Angel. "Angel what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged "It was to early to go to bed on a Saturday night so I decided to come here."

I nodded and turned my head back to Ford and started to kiss him intently.

"You want a drink?" Jakob, a friend of Fords asked me.

"Does it have alcohol in it?" I asked.

"Of course it does." Jakob laughed. I don't even know how they got it since all of us were underage but I didn't really care. I took it. I glanced at Angel who grinned and took a drink out of his own glass.

Later on that night we were all drunk. I don't know how drunk but still drunk. Some of Ford' friends scattered but some stayed. All the rest I remember was sitting on a couch and making out with Ford for a long time. I think Angel was making out with some girl too. I'm not sure who it was though. That night I remember it was the first night I let some guy get this far with me. Fords hands were cold and going up and down my back, now I've let guys do that before but Ford went up my front of my shirt. I felt him cup my breasts through my bra. I may have been drunk but I stopped him from even going near the top of my pants.

It was about 8:00 in the morning when we all stumbled out of the club.

"You going to drive?" Ford asked Angel.

"Nahh let's walk." he said and walked away a little bit crooked.

We were all laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. "Oh sorry." I said as I hit a pole.

We all stumbled a bit into my house. Thank god my dad wasn't home. We walked into the living room and stood around for a minute until we heard a thud. We all turned around to see Jen on the floor.

"Well there goes Jen." I said and everyone looked at me and broke out into laughter.

Pretty soon we were all spread out in my living room sleeping.

The next morning I woke up in Fords arms on the couch. I saw Kimberly and Casandra on the floor and Angle was leaning against the couch.I looked around for Jen and saw her on the floor by the door. Jakob and another guy named Kris were here too. I flung my feet around and noticed I hit something.

"Oww." I heard Angel groan.

"Oh sorry Angel I forgot you were there."

Angel mumbled something then I heard him ask "What time is it."

"Uhh 3:00 in the afternoon." I said rubbing my head then heading towards the kitchen. I saw Angel get up and follow me.

"I better be heading back to Sunnydale pretty soon." Angel said.

"Oh yeah tomorrow's Monday isn't it?" I groaned. "And Cordelia will be wondering where you're at if you don't show up."

"Oh I told her I had to go somewhere for my Aunt's birthday so I'm all covered for a bit." Angel grinned.

"You better hope she doesn't find out about that girl you were with last night." I laughed.

"She won't unless someone runs her mouth." Angel looked at me and I grinned. "And anyway I didn't do anything with her."

"I can't run my mouth anyway, I'm all the way in L.A."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about while I was here in L.A." Angel said.

"I knew you didn't come here just to visit me, you wanted something." I laughed.

"Yeah, I wanted you." Angel said. I looked at him funny. "That came out wrong didn't it?" he laughed

"yeah just a bit." I grinned back at him.

"What I meant was I want you to come back home."

He wants me back? I can't believe he came all the way to try and get me to come home!

"You want me to come home? I thought you'd be happy I left." I joked

"nahh I have no one to be mean to. I don't think Cordelia can take much more." Angel laughed. "So will you?"

"Angel I don't even know if my mom will let me come back." I said.

"She doesn't need to know and your mom and dad don't talk so you don't have to worry about that." Angel said.

"I see your point but even so I can't leave Ford."I said.

"His dad has a house in Sunnydale just ask him to transfer there."

"I'll see. No promises, but I'll see." I said. I really hope I can. I mean Angel wants me back. Wants! Woah I really need to calm down. He doesn't like me. I told myself.

"Why do you want me back?" I asked Angel.

He looked at me totally serious. "Well I miss you and lately I've been thinking that maybe me and you-"

"Buffy there you are, everybody just left." Ford walked in cutting Angel off. What was he going to say! Dammit Ford! Now I'll never know.

"What's up?" Ford asked me.

"My mom wants me to come home." I lied to him. I saw Angel glance at me.

"What?" Ford asked

"She said that I could come home now and I think I want to." I said.

"Oh well this is...unexpected."

"But I figured since your dad owned that house maybe you could come?" I asked. I still wanted to be with him. He's a nice guy and I don't want to lose him specially if I'm going back to my old school.

Ford nodded. "Yeah I can probably. I'll have to confirm it with my dad though."

I smiled and kissed him on the mouth. "Great." I mumbled. "When are we leaving?" I turned to Angel.

"Today." he said.

"Today! I still have to pack and everything!" I started to panick.

"Well start packing." Angel said. I gave Ford a look

"I better go talk to my dad about it." Ford said and left.

"You lied." Angel grinned at me as soon as Ford was gone;

"Shut up Angel. I had to because I don't think he would have left if I didn't need to."

"He's your boyfriend he should be able to make arrangements."

"Angel it's changing schools. That's a pretty big arrangement to be asking."

"I mean anything. He should be prepared to change a bit. If not then you shouldn't be dating him." Angel said.

He sounds like he wants me to brake up with him. I smiled up at him. Maybe he does.

"What?" he asked when he noticed me smiling at him.

"That's a pretty lame excuse." I said and walked out. Maybe if I mess around with him he'll let something slip and give me some kind of clue of his feelings.

Angel followed me over to the phone. "What's a pretty lame excuse?" he asked. Guess he's not going to say anything.

"nothing." I sighed. Maybe he really doesn't like me and it's all in my head. I let out another sigh and dialed my dads phone number. He, of course was ok with me heading back home. I'm pretty sure he was even happy about me leaving. He said he'd make up all the arrangements of me transfering again.

Spike had come over when he noticed Angel was gone from the hotel and all his stuff was gone. Spike said he about had a heart attack thinking that Angel left without him. I thought that was pretty funny. I called all of my L.A. friends and talked to them while I was packing. Angel and Spike were downstairs watching tv. Ford called me and said that he was coming to Sunnydale. I was excited about this. I'm glad I have Ford now. He wasn't coming until Thursday though. My mom also called me because my dad had called her. She was a little upset about me leaving on her punishement but apparently my mom and dad got in a fight and my dad actually didn't want me with him anymore anyway. So me and Angel are free to be as mean to each other at school as we like. My mom said she'd do something if we acted up again but she really didn't have anything on us so we were basically free.

It was about 5:00 when I was all ready to go. I was really tired since I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I could tell Angel and Spike were also tired.

I slept a lot in the car except when we stopped at Hardees and everytime I had to go to the bathroom. Spike slept a lot too. It was about 11:00 at night when we dropped Spike off at home.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked once we walked inside.

"Ahh I wish we didn't cause I am so tired." Angel yawned and headed towards the couch. I followed him. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. I'm to tired to go upstairs." Angel mumbled and collapsed on the couch.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked him. I was really to tired to go upstairs either. Angel nodded his head and I got on the couch right next to him. I felt his arms go around me. I loved nights like this. See how he confuses me! I don't understand him, I think he likes me but then I think he doesn't. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he doesn't I think we're just really good friends and that's all we'll ever be. Well to him anyway, it'll always be different for me. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep after that.

Angel woke up with him on his back and me laying across him on my stomach. I wasn't awake yet. Angel smiled at me. _She's so cute when she's sleeping. I wish every morning could be like this. I'm just so glad she's home. I don't know how I could have been without her for 2 whole weeks!_

I stirred a little. I felt someone stroking my hair. Finally I opened my eyes. "Morning." I mumbled.

"Morning." Angel mumbled back still stroking my hair. He had this look in his eye that I've never seen before or maybe just never noticed. I felt all warm when I looked into his eyes, they just had a warm feeling. I squirmed just a bit. Then I noticed how we were laying. Now any other guy I would have been off them in a second but I feel so safe with Angel that I don't care. I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"6:30." he mumbled back still stroking my hair and running it through his fingers. I loved it when he did that.

"Ahh about time to get up isn't it?" I looked back up at him. I took a deep breathe and got up silently. "I better get in the shower." I smiled at him.

"Yeah I better too."

"Don't take up all the hot water." I grinned and ran upstairs.

Once me and Angel were all ready we headed to school. I'm really glad I'm back. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

Once I got there everyone gave me a big hug. Especially Willow. I saw Cordelia glare at me a bit though. Bitch. I thought to myself.

"I can't believe you're back!" Willow hugged me again.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back." I smiled. "Well I better go check in or Mr. Snyder will get on my ass already." I said and made my way back to the counter.

I groaned as I remembered I had Science first. I hated science. Not as much as History but I still hated it.

"Buffy." I heard a voice call to me. I turned around to see Riley walking towards me.

"Oh hey Riley." I said.

"Glad your back." he smiled.

"Yeah so am I." I was trying to be nice to him but I noticed it was getting harder and harder.

"So how have you been?" he asked. I knew he wanted something. Just the tone in his voice.

"Just tell me what you want Riley and get out of my face." I said

"Look I know we've had some complications in the past but I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me again sometime." Riley asked a little quickly.

"Riley of all the nerve! After what you did and you think I'd go out with you? Go to hell." I said and walked away. I didn't see Riley glaring at me from the back.

Beside the whole Riley thing science went by pretty smoothly. Next was P.E. I wonder what we're doing. I went out and sat on the bleachers next to Amanda and her friends. I know what she did with Cordelia at the Bronze to me but for some reason I still liked her.

"Do you know what we're doing?" I whispered to her. She shrugged.

"Miss Summers!" Mr Clarkson yelled. "I was going to be nice and let you pick your own partners but since you're so chatty today I'll pick your partner for you." Mr Clarkson looked around and then grinned. "Angelus will you please come down here." I heard some people giggle from the stands and I heard some gasps. I wasn't listening so I had no clue what we were doing. "Buffy you come down here to please."

I made my way down the bleachers and stood next to Angel who was standing next to Mr. Clarkson.

"Good job Buffy." Angel said to me. I looked at him confused.

"Now, I'm going to have these two demonstrate how it's done. Buffy will you please get on the floor." Mr Clarkson asked. I still heard people whispering and giggling. I cautiously laid on the floor not totally sure what we were doing. "Now Angelus will you neal beside her." Angel got on his knees right beside me.

I mouthed 'what are we doing' to him and he mouthed 'CPR' back. I sat strait up. "What!" I said a little to loud. Mr. Clarkson stopped talking for a minute and looked at us but rolled his eyes and kept talking.

"Now Angelus I need you to act as if Buffy were unconscious and tilt her head back and listen if she's breathing."

Angel tilted my head back and listened "I think she's breathing."

"Ok now if she weren't breathing you would pinch her nose and cover your mouth with hers." Mr Clarkson said.

Angel looked down at me. I was trying not to laugh. I could tell Angel was also having some difficulty. I heard people laughing from the bleachers.

"Angelus would you please sit on the other side of Buffy so we could all see." Mr. Clarkson said.

Angel moved to the other side. We were now visible to everyone.

"Ok now proceed Angelus." Mr. Clarkson grinned.

I was trying really hard not to laugh. Angel pinched my nose and I could tell he was a little hesitant to put his mouth on mine. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh just as Angel came down.

"Mr. Clarkson isn't she suppose to be unconscious?" Angel asked the teacher.

"Yes, now Buffy please." Mr. Clarkson said.

"Ok I'm sorry." I tried to calm down. Angel started to come down again but I heard him purposely make little noises before he came down. I started to laugh again. Angel looked at the teacher

"Mr. Clarkson." Angel looked at him like 'what in the hell am I suppose to do'.

"you two can sit down." he sighed and me and Angel got up.

"asshole." I mumbled to him. I could still hear people laughing at us. I just sat down next to Amanda again. I was still paired up with Angel later in the class but we didn't do anything all I did was sit while Angel was talking to the group next to us.

Pretty much the rest of the day went smoothly. Well aside from the applesauce that I slipped on in the cafeteria. I really hated Angel sometimes. Now I had applesauce on my ass.Oh well I splattered peas on his face later that day anyway. I guess everything was back to normal.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. So did you like this chapter? I know the Riley bit was stupid but I had it in there because I will be using Riley a bit later in the story. Don't worry no rape crap or anything like that. I know the CPR thing might also have been stupid but I just had CPR in my P.E. Class and I just thought it would be funny for Buffy and Angel. Don't ask why.lol. It just popped in my mind. For all you wanting some B/A...it's coming soon. So stick around and read! Don't forget to review either;) Thank you to all that have been reviewing! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38!**

It was now Wednesday, a day before Ford would get here. I was so excited. I haven't talked to Jen or any of them a lot but I did a bit. I wasn't that good of friends with them to really keep contact.

I hadn't told Willow or anybody about Ford yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well of course Angel knew though.

"So Ford coming tomorrow?" Angel asked me this morning.

"Yeah." I nodded

That was basically our conversation in the morning. We were to tired to make an actual conversation.

"Do you understand History?" I asked Angel later that day walking down the hall with him. People were already looking at us since we haven't done anything to each other but it doesn't really bother me because this is one of those weird times that me and Angel are walking down the hall. Usually doesn't happen.

"yeah. why? You need help." Angel asked stopping at the pop machine "Said you wanted Coke right?"

I nodded. Angel handed me my coke.

"Yeah, I need help real bad, I think I'm getting a C in that class. On the verge of a D." I said.

"I'll help you tonight." Angel said just as I opened my Coke.

I let out a little shriek as my coke squirted all over me. Angel looked strait faced at me. I heard people laughing. I think that's what they were waiting for.

"Jeeze Buff, that's a classic. I thought you'd know better than that." Angel patted my shoulder and walked off.

"I can't believe I fell for that." I mumbled to myself and walked off. I'll just put on my sweatshirt over it.

"So are you doing anything today?" Willow asked walking to my locker.

"Uhh I don't know." I shrugged. Angel came up behind me. "Angel we doing anything today?" I asked

"Not that I know of." Angel shrugged.

"Bye Angelus." Amanda said as she walked pass my locker. Angel gave a little wave. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "I'm not cheating on Cordelia." Angel said

I nodded my head.

"Oh shit." Angel all the sudden said.

"Hmm?" I asked

"My mom asked me a couple of days ago to pack all of our family pictures and tapes and crap." Angel groaned.

"Why?" I asked. I mean I don't think Angel or his mom have touched those for years.

"I don't know something about Aunt Jan wanting to make copies of the pictures and tapes. Don't know why. I swear they're all lunatics.

"Oh that'll be fun!" Willow said. "We can go through them all!" Willow got excited. "You do know I'm coming over right?"

Angel glanced at me.

"Fine." I groaned.

Later that evening me, Angel and Willow were sitting in front of the tv with a box in front of us.

"So are we going through pictures first?" Willow asked already grabbing a box.

"Yeah." Angel said grabbing a box.

"Holy shit is that your mom Buffy?" she asked and showed me a picture of my mom with really weird hair.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Have your guys moms always been friends?" Willow asked a couple minutes later.

"Yeah." I said and looked at the picture Willow was holding. It was one of my mom and Angel's mom arm in arm and smiling.

"Where are you and Angelus's pictures?" Willow asked.

"Here." Angel said digging through another box.

"Well those were the ones I wanted to see." Willow smiled and came around sitting next to Angel. She started to laugh. "You guys were in Romeo and Juliet? I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't" Angel mumbled.

"We didn't tell anyone." I laughed

"who was who?" Willow asked us.

"I was Juliet." I said

"And Romeo?" Willow asked

"Me." Angel chuckled.

Willow was really enjoying looking through all these pictures. A lot of the kid pictures were ones of just me and Angel with an occasional Tom and Dawn but me and Angel were always together.

"Aww how sweet." Willow smiled

"hmm?" Angel asked.

Willow showed a picture of me curled up in Angel's lap at the kitchen table of his Aunt Jan's house, we were all playing cards except me.

Angel quickly took it away and put it back. I smiled at Willow.

"The 24th?" Willow asked all the sudden after picking up another picture.

"What?" I asked not looking at her but looking at another picture.

"This was taken not to long ago." Willow said putting the picture in front of me. I was snuggled up against Angel in bed.

"Dawns there to ya know." I said getting red.

"Why were you guys in Angelus's bed?" she raised her eyebrows at me. Now she had Angels attention and he took the picture out of my hand.

"Ahh why must my mom take pictures of everything?" he asked more to himself. "Buffy and Dawn got scared because they watched a scary movie, the exorcist I think."

Willow nodded but gave me and Angel a look.

"You want to watch a few tapes?" I asked Angel who quickly nodded.

"I want to watch one when Angel was 16." Willow said. Angel glared at her and she grinned.

"Ok how about this one?" I asked holding up one that just said a visit to Aunt Jan's house. Angel put it in. There was a few boring parts so we just fast forwarded through the beginning until we got to Jan's house.**I was sitting at a table eating some cheese and crackers**. I saw some people behind me in the kitchen but it was basically focused on me. **I gave the camera a quick glance but then quickly looked away. I sighed and looked back at the camera. "Dawn get that camera out of my face!" **

**Angel chose this time to walk in. "Woah Buff calm down a bit." he grinned.**

In this video I noticed how much Angel has grown. He kind of had a boyish look to his face at 16.

_Wow Buffy's really grown up since she was 15. _Angel thought to himself.

"**What do you want Angel?" I sneered at him.**

"**You wanna come outside for a bit?" he asked me.**

**I shrugged "ok but Dawn go away!" I turned my attention to the camera.**

"**Come on Buffy let me come!" **We couldn't see Dawn but we automatically knew it was her by her high squeaky voice.

"**She'll be fine." Angel said to me and we headed outside. **The camera was jiggling a bit but since Dawn was working we didn't really care.

"**What are we doing?" I asked Angel.**

"**I just got this motorcycle." Angel grinned.**

"**Isn't it illegal for you to be driving?" I asked**

"**nahh I'm 16 aren't I?" he laughed.**

**I grinned at him.**

"**You want to try and drive it?" he asked me.**

"**No! What are you crazy I can't even drive a car!" I said backing away.**

"**It'll be fine. Here I'll show you." Angel said gently and I got on the motorcycle.**

We couldn't hear what Angel was saying but it looked like he was explaining how to use it. Dawn was sort of far back. We heard the breeze, it was real windy out. I could see my hair blowing everywhere.

"**Ok Dawn lets see how she does." Angel grinned when he went back towards Dawn, then the camera turned back to me. They were still kind of far back.**

"**Oh shit." Angel said and took off after me once I started but somehow the motorcycle had went off without me and left me. I fell backwards and the motorcycle went on. Dawn came running to me and you could see me laughing.**

"**I told you I couldn't do it!" I laughed at Angel who was laughing himself to tears. Angel went up and picked up the motorcycle.**

"**Here come with me." Angel said patting the seat behind him.**

**I nodded and hopped on behind me. "Dawn do you want a ride after Buffy?" Angel asked**

"**nope." Dawn said simply and me and Angel were off.**

I think I heard Dawn mumbled 'idiots' before we turned off the tv.

"Well that's enough of that." I said grabbing the video. "I don't think I want to watch anymore." I knew I was red, I could feel my face getting hot. Angel and Willow were laughing. "Ok. Haha laugh at Buffy falling on her ass." I grumbled.

"Ok let's just pack up all these things and tape em up." Angel said still laughing.

"Shut up Angel." I gently shoved him.

Willow left later on that day and me and Angel spent time watching some more videos. We just didn't want Willow to see us at our worst moments anymore.

Finally it was about 10:30 and I decided to go to bed. I was getting real excited since Ford was going to show up at school tomorrow. I can't wait!

The next morning Angel was a bit quiet but then again I wasn't miss chatty either. I got to school and looked around hoping I would see Ford.

"Ford!" I called when I saw him at his new locker.

"Buffy!" he said just as I jumped in his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said

"so am I." he mumbled kissing me deeper now.

"I have to get to class but maybe I'll have some classes with you?" I asked backing away slowly.

"yeah maybe." he said. "Do you know where the English room is?"

"Down there." I pointed to it and gave him another kiss before I left.

"Buffy, what's up with you? Your glowing?" Willow asked at lunch.

I grinned at her.

"Yeah B, your all happy." Faith said.

"Well..." I decided to tell them all about Ford. They were genuinely curious. They couldn't believe Ford would come here for me. "Yeah he's nice and just a great boyfriend." I grinned from ear to ear.

"That's great B. Bout time you got yourself a boyfriend." Faith said.

"shh here he comes now." I said just as I saw Ford walking towards me. "Hey how is your first day?" I asked. He took a seat right next to me.

He shrugged "As good as it could be."

I introduced him to Willow and Faith and everyone else once they got there. Cordelia looked happy now and this is when I actually liked her. When she knew nothing was threatening her. She acted like normal, like before she dated Angel.

3 weeks later. School was going great. Me and Cordelia are getting along again, just like before. Everyone got to know Ford and he's now popular. Him and Angel still don't get along but I couldn't expect anything more. Angel's never liked any of my boyfriends. Angel still is the most popular guy cause even if Ford's in the room all the girls run to Angel, as always. I don't know why Ford isn't the most popular guy, he's nicer than Angel. Then again Angel's only mean to me. I think girls like Angel because he's funny. I had to admit Angel always did have me laughing. I have him laughing a lot though too. I haven't laughed at all with Ford. He's mainly serious and when he is joking, I never know. I also heard girls talking and saying how sweet Angel is so maybe he's just mean to me. I don't really know. I do know I'm still in love with Angel though. No matter how close I've gotten to Ford, I always notice myself wanting it to be Angel holding me. Not Ford.Angel has been acting weird lately though. We haven't talked a whole lot but even if we do we're usually arguing or something. He's been snapping at me a lot lately. I don't know what his problem is. I don't really care though cause I'm really trying to make my relationship with Ford work, so as long as Angel's being an asshole to me the better off I am at just doing that. People at school are even noticing the difference between me and Angel. How we've gotten a little meaner to each other. Teachers even notice this stuff. Miss Calender who knows about me and Angel a little better than most teachers even asked me if everything between us is ok. I do really miss having a normal conversation with Angel though. Angel and me can carry a conversation forever...literally too. Lately all I've had to talk to was Ford. Me and Ford sometimes have that awkward silence when we talk. I hate that. Me and Willow have been talking, but I need someone besides Willow all the time, and besides Willow won't talk about Angel at all. She gets off the subject. I think she might not be telling me something but oh well, probably not that important. I only know one thing and that's that Ford really cares for me. I can't keep hoping for Angel forever. I think ever since Ford...I finally gave up on Angel.

It was Wednesday and we were all sitting at the lunch table.

"Angel." I said looking over at him who had Cordelia sitting on his lap whispering something in his ear.

"Hmm?" he looked up at me.

"Can you help me with my History tonight?" I asked. I'm getting a D in that class now and need the help.

"I don't know, I was planning on doing something with Cordelia." Angel said glanced back at Cordelia.

"What the Bronze?" I asked and Angel glared at me. "Can't that wait just a bit?"

"No." Angel snapped. "Have Ford help you."

What's that suppose to mean? I silently asked myself. "Fine." I snapped back at Angel.

I glanced at Ford who whispered "I can help."

I nodded and said "thanks."

On our way home me and Angel weren't saying anything. Dawn kept looking back and forth from the backseat. She just thought we had been fighting over something a little longer than usual.

She also no longer thinks that I like Angel. She thinks that Willow was just teasing her or something. I glanced over at Angel but once again didn't say anything. I just sighed and looked out the window. I looked back at him and noticed he had been looking at me but he quickly turned away when I turned around. Now I know something is really bothering him. But what?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update but this chapter was hard to write, but stick around because B/A is on its way! For this chapterI just had to write random things soI could finally get Ford here! So sorry if it sucked.Thanks to all my reviews. I couldn't believe how many I got for my last chapter. Well keep on reviewing!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39!**

Once we got home Angel quickly went up to his room. He said he had to get on his computer.

I sighed and got a bag of chips and sat down. I was still wondering what was bothering him. Maybe me and Ford actually got to him? No that can't be it. It's just another one of my fantasies. I got to stop that. Angel is never going to like me. Let alone love me. I bet he's acting like this just because he doesn't like Ford. If he was jealous of Ford and me, wouldn't he want to try and win me over somehow? Instead of keeping his girlfriend and being a complete asshole? I really don't understand him sometimes.

Ford called later tonight and we talked for a grand total of 30 minutes. I got off the phone when I was finally sick of the silence. He's just not a talker. I am going to his house on Friday after school though. I love it over at his house. It's awesome!

I slowly got off the couch I had been sitting in for over an hour now and decided to go to bed. It was only 9:30 but a little more sleep never hurt anyone.

The next morning I came downstairs to hear Angel and Dawn talking in the kitchen. It was now Thursday.

"Morning." I yawned to both of them. How could they be up earlier than I am when I went to bed earlier? I guess Angel must have gone to bed earlier too. I have no clue how Dawn is up.

They both gave me a little morning. I groaned and got up to see what to eat. Ooh pop-tart. I sat down at the table and slowly took apart the pop-tart making sure I let the inside of it string together. I saw Angel grinning at me.

"I love doing this. It makes me feel like I'm in a commercial." I grinned at him. He just grinned wider at me and continued to drink his coffee and read the newspaper. I looked down at the coffee in disgust.

"You want some?" Angel noticed me staring at the coffee.

"No, I was just staring at it and wondering who would drink it. I mean it looks nasty." I made a face and Angel chuckled.

"How long has it been since you've tried coffee?" he asked

"uhh I tried it when I was 14." I said. Angel rolled his eyes and pushed his cup at me.

"Try it." he said simply and went back to his paper. I looked down at it. Ewww. I slowly brought the cup to my lips but quickly drew away when I noticed how hot it was. "Careful it's hot." Angel grinned at me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and blew in the cup a bit. I tasted it and to be honest I still thought it sucked. "It's still gross." I said messing around with my tongue to get the taste off. "It'll stunt my growth anyway."

"Aren't you done growing by now? I don't remember you growing at all in the last 2 years. How tall are you anyway?" Angel asked

"5'2" I said

"your plenty tall." Angel said not looking up from his paper. I was happy. This was a good conversation we've had in a long time. I can tell this is going to be a good day.

Well I was wrong. We got to school and Angel was the same jackass he's been for the last couple weeks.

"Buffy" Ford caught up with me walking.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Angelus still being an ass?" Ford asked me sitting on a bench outside. I had been complaining to Ford about it lately. Mainly because that's the only thing I have to talk about with him. I nodded at his question. "Whatever is bothering him, he'll get over it." Ford shrugged. I smiled and started to kiss him. Pretty soon we were making out on the bench outside of school. The bell rang for our class.

"Lets skip." Ford mumbled in my neck.

I shrugged. " I have P.E. anyway." I grinned.

We spent that whole period making out in a janitors closet. I told Ford that I better get to my next class so we both went our separate ways.

"Hey Buffy." Willow caught me in the hall.

"Hey Will." I nodded.

"Where were you?" Willow asked

"Where was I? What do you mean?" I asked

"In P.E?" Willow asked again

"How did you know I was gone during P.E?" I asked

"Oh Angelus told me."

"Oh." I nodded. "Me and Ford skipped." I grinned

"oh." Willow said quietly.

"Look Will, do you know what's wrong with Angel?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Willow. I know you know something about Angel that I don't" I said

"no I really don't know what your talking about." Willow said

"oh come on like you haven't noticed his change in attitude with me?"

"Nope." Willow said. I knew she was lying. She was the worlds worse liar. I noticed how she kept trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok." I said slowly. I saw Willow smile a little like she got away with something. We both said our goodbyes and left to go to our own classes.

Later that day we only had one more period to go and I was so happy. I wanted to go to Fords.

"Oh hey Angel." I walked down the hall and noticed Angel standing at his locker.

"Hey Buffy." His voice sounded ice cold.

"What's up with you?" I finally asked.

"Where were you during P.E?" Angel suddenly asked shutting his locker door and facing me.

"Oh umm well-" I didn't know why I had such a hard time telling Angel that I was with Ford.

"Oh Ford." Angel rolled his eyes as he said his name.

"What was that?" I asked irritated. "Why are you always such a jackass to Ford?" I was really starting to get pissed off why he was always such an ass to him. "You can be a jackass to me but why Ford?"

"I just don't like him." Angel said. I looked around to see if anyone was really paying attention. No one noticed us talking yet.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked

"Buffy he's to perfect. He goes around flaunting that his dad has a house in L.A. and in Sunnydale. His dad also owns that monstrous hotel, he's captain of the basketball team already!-"

"Angel." I cut him off. "Your dad owns that huge law firm which might I add that your going to own once you get out of college." I protested. I knew Angel hated it when I mentioned the whole law firm thing. He really didn't want to do it but it was a family business so he basically had to take over

"Yeah but that's all we own." Angel said

"Angel you guys are frickin rolling in money because of it!" I said.

Angel sighed. "Yeah, maybe but I'm not popular because I go around telling people that I have like 10 hotels and fancy ones I might add. I don't go telling people that I have two houses." Angel stopped himself almost irritated at himself for going on. "Look all I'm saying is he's to perfect, it's like he never messes up."

I looked up at him irritated. Angel was basically mad because he had all that stuff. I mean Angel has a lot of things that guys should be jealous of and probably are.I would have blown up in his face about him thinking Ford never messed up and having all that stuff but it was his last comment that I understood something.

"I guess I can see why your attracted to him." Angel muttered it but I understood. Like I said I would have got mad at him if he didn't say that but once he said that 'he could see why I was attracted to him', it's like I understood. He's jealous. My original plan worked. It seems like after I gave up on him and decided I liked Ford that Angel decided to get jealous. That explains why he's been so mean the last couple of weeks. I couldn't help but look up at him and smile.

"What?" Angel asked noticing me smiling at him.

"Are...are you jealous?" I asked grinning

"Of Ford? No. Buffy you know that we have enough money to buy the stuff he has I just don't like how he-"

"no." I cut him off again. "Not because of the stuff he has, but of who he has." I had a little grin on my face but it was barely noticeable. I decided to simplify it for him. I needed to know a strait answer. "Are you jealous of Ford because of me?" I was a little scared of his answer, half thinking he would laugh and say 'why would I be jealous because of you' but he didn't.His face got blank as soon as I said it. Right then I knew it for a fact. Angel likes me. Angel likes me! I can't believe it! I stood there still waiting for an answer. Angel moved a little closer to me. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he walked right past me never giving me an answer. I watched as Angel walked down the hall and Cordelia popped out of nowhere and turned up by his side. I watched him put his arm around her and felt a pain in my heart but then just as he was going around the corner I saw him give me back a glance. His eyes almost looked frightened. After I knew he was out of sight, I smiled to myself. Angel likes me. I kept thinking it over and over in my head as I headed to my last class of the day.

**A/N: So did you like the chapter? After all your long wait Buffy finally figures it out! She always kind of had an idea but now she knows for a fact. Well review me and tell me what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40!**

At the end of the day I went looking for Angel. After I looked for him a while I decided to look for Dawn, she'll actually come to me. I'll have to see Angel sooner or later. He's my ride home so he better not have left me!

"Buffy there you are I've been looking for you." Dawn came from behind me.

"Oh hey Dawn. Have you seen Angel?" I asked

"Right here." Angel came from behind me. "Ready?" he asked. I noticed he was avoiding eye contact with me. I almost grinned but I didn't want him to notice.

It was silent on the way home. Dawn sighed from the backseat. I think she could feel the tension in the car.

"You going to Fords tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. It just depends." I glanced over at Angel.

"Look I'm just going to drop you guys off because I'm going to go to Cordelia's house." Angel said. I sighed. I knew he was avoiding me.

"Ok." I said quickly.

After he dropped us off I went strait to the phone. I had to call Willow. I want to know what she's hiding. I talked to her, but once again I got the same story. 'Buffy I don't know anything'. I know she's lying, but I can't prove it.

Angel came home pretty late. It was about midnight, and I was already in bed, I just heard him go to his room. I wonder what he did at Cordelia's house? No I know the answer to that. I just don't want to admit it. I quickly fell asleep trying not to think about Angel and Cordelia.

The next morning Angel, once again, was still avoiding me. He wouldn't talk to me during P.E. or anything. Even at lunch he wouldn't speak to me. I tried to talk to him but he always gave the shortest answer possible and turned back to Cordelia. Cordelia liked all the attention he was giving her. I could tell. Everyone at the lunch table kept glancing at me like 'what did you do to get Angel so pissed?'

At the end of the day I didn't expect to see Angel. I wanted to go home but then I remember I said I'd go to Fords house.

"You ready?" Ford asked me as he saw me down the hall.

I smiled at him. "Yep."

"You want to go get some coffee or something first?" Ford asked me once we were in his car.

"That would be nice."

We didn't talk a whole much more on the way to the coffee shop.

"Is something the matter?" Ford asked a few minutes after we had our drinks and were seated.

I looked up. I had been thinking about Angel again. I've been doing that a lot lately. "No why would you think that?" I asked

"you just seem a little off lately."

"Oh. I just have something on my mind." I said blowing a little on my hot chocolate. I know it's a coffee shop but like I said before I don't really care for coffee.

"oh." Ford looked at me to explain.

"Me and Angel got in a fight yesterday. I mean not like the fights we usually have, but an actual fight. I just kind of feel bad for something I said." I lied a bit but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I just wish we'd hurry up because I'd really like to get to Angel's house to talk to him.

"Oh well if you want we can head back to your house and we can talk to him." Ford suggested.

"Oh that's really sweet but I think I need to talk to him alone." I gave him a smile. That was real nice of him to offer.

Ford nodded "Do you want me to take you there then?" Ford asked.

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I know I was suppose to go to your house but I just feel like I really need to get this off my chest." I said.

Ford smiled and got up. "Anything for you." he kissed the top of my head.

Moments later I was kissing Ford intensely before I got out of his car heading to the house.

"Thanks." I whispered and watched him leave.

I walked inside the house and hoped that Angel would actual be home. I walked into the living room and saw Angel sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Angel." I said walking over to the side of him.

"Hey, wasn't expecting you home so soon.." he muttered back not looking up from his book.

"Decided to come home early. So what are you doing?" I asked.

Angel glanced up at me. "I don't know, what's it look like I'm doing?" he moved his book around a little.

"Sorry just trying to make conversation." I said sitting on the couch beside him.

"A conversation? Buffy why don't you save us both time and just tell me what you want?" Angel asked

"Ok well I want an answer." I said.

"An answer?" Angel furrowed his eyebrows. "On what? History."

"Angel you know perfectly well what answer I want. Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Ahh not this again." Angel groaned and set his book face down on the coffee table in front of him. "Can't you just drop it?" Angel said heading towards the kitchen.

"Well I would if you would have just given me a strait answer when I asked but yet you just keep avoiding answering it." I said following him. We went into the kitchen and I sat down at the table.

"You want a strait answer?" he had a stern look on his face.

I nodded.

"Ok well yes I am a little jealous on everything he has." he said

"Angel your still avoiding the question I really want an answer to."

"Buffy why in the hell would I be jealous because he's dating you?" Angel asked."So the answers no. I'm not jealous."

I could literally feel my heart fall. I was wrong the whole time. Usually I would have thought he was lying but I know when Angel's lying and that's not his lying face. His face is real stern and serious. I had to leave and fast. I felt hot tears beginning at the bottoms of my eyes. I couldn't let him see me. I was filled with mixed anger and heartache. I slammed my hand down on the table and stormed out of the room.

_I really feel terrible to what I said to her but what else was I suppose to say? Buffy yes I'm madly jealous and in love with you? I don't think so. I really don't understand her. She looked so upset when I said I wasn't jealous. Her face literally fell. Can she maybe feel the same way? _Angel thought and headed upstairs after me.

I quickly went to my room and fell on my white bedspread. I can't let myself cry. I kept telling myself. I don't cry over men. I usually don't, but now I think I understand why girlscry when a guy breaks their hearts. I always thought they were wusses but now I understand. I heard footsteps heading towards my door and I quickly went to the mirror and wiped all the tears that were running down my cheek and in my eyes. The tears I couldn't hold in.

"Buffy?" Angel knocked on my door. I quickly jumped on my bed and grabbed a magazine to act like nothing bothered me.

"Come in." I said but my voice was a little shaky.

"So now _you're_ mad?" Angel asked standing at the end of my bed. I slammed my magazine on my stand next to my bed harshly."Buffy you told me to tell you the truth and I did."

I sighed and got off the bed and walked over to Angel. I was sick of acting like I didn't have feelings for him. He needs to know. I've held my feelings in for to long.

"Maybe I didn't like the truth." I said glaring up at him.

"What do you mean you didn't like the truth?" Angel asked. I could tell he was confused. "You said you wanted a strait answer and I gave it to you. What else do you want?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out because I'm sick of always fighting with you!" Angel said. I knew what he meant by fighting. He meant the _actual _fighting not the fighting we do at school and in front of our friends.

"So am I!" I said.

"That's one of the reasons I don't like Ford so much! It seems like after he came, me and you have been at each others throats." Angel said.

"Is that the only reason you don't like Ford." I asked him.

Angel looked at me. "Do you have feelings for Ford?" he asked

"yes." I whispered.

"Then I won't tell you the other reason." Angel said and started to turn around.

I walked around in front of him stopping him. "Angel did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted you to be jealous of Ford?" I asked looking up at him.

"What?" Angel asked. I could hear the disbelief in his voice and I got scared.

I took a deep breathe. I had to do this. " I know Ford has all that stuff but I've known you forever and feelings are bound to happen. I mean I know we're suppose to hate each other but I can't help it! Oh god and now I'm babbling like some idiot" I said this all quickly. Angel's face was blank and once again I had this bad feeling wash over me. "I can't believe I just said that." I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh god. Can you just forget I said anything?" I asked then I noticed a small grin creep on Angel's face. Of all the nerve to make fun of me when I'm expressing my feelings!"Why...why are you grinning?" I panicked. I have just made a fool out of myself! "Just forget everything I said ok? We'll both just forget everything and go back to norm-" I rambled on, but was cut short when Angel leaned down and kissed me.

**A/N: Chapter 40! I can't believe I made it this far. Sorry if it was a bit short, but I wanted to end it there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers again, you've been great.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41!**

I've never been happier when I felt his lips go down on mine. It took me a bit to get over the shock but I soon reacted to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body close to his. I felt his arms pull me yet even closer, somehow we're not close enough. I opened my mouth wider and felt his tongue against mine. I felt like I couldn't stand anymore. I relied on how tight Angel was holding me to keep me up. Angel slowly backed up until his legs hit the end of my bed.

Before I knew it I was on top of Angel and we were laying on my bed. Each one of my legs were on either side of Angel as I sat on top of him kissing him. It was just like that day in the barn. I starting to grind against him. I felt Angel's hands go under my shirt and go up and down the small of my back. I let out a tiny moan as I rubbed against him. I ran my hands through his spiky hair. He smelt so good.

_I couldn't believe this was happening. One minute we're fighting the next we're laying on a bed making out. I wonder how far I should go with her? I slowly start to rub her back. God I'm trying to control myself with her but it's really getting hard with her rubbing against me like that! Oh does it feel good though. I better stop this before we go any further._

I notice Angel starting to sit up now. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. He silently tucked my hair behind my ear. I slowly got off him and sat beside him. I glanced at the clock and it was 11:30.

"Angel." I started to talk to him. I needed to know what this meant and what we were going to do? We both are involved with other people.

"Buffy." Angel cut me off. "Let's just talk about it in the morning huh?"

I smiled at him and nodded. Angel started to get up but I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me?" I asked.

Angel looked at me as if he was trying to determine if it was a good idea or not. He must have decided it was ok because he went over and laid against the headboard at the front of my bed. I crawled over to him and curled up next to him. I sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up and everything that happened came crashing down. I just couldn't believe it actually happened. I stirred a little and dug my head a little more into Angel's chest. I let out a sigh. I felt Angel stir a bit.

"What time is it?" I heard him grumble a bit.

I leaned up and looked at my clock. "9:30." I mumbled.

"On a Saturday." he groaned. Angel wasn't the type to get up early, he always got up at like 11:00 unless he had to get up earlier for something. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Angel and me glanced at each other. Silently telling each other just to forget the phone. We both heard the phone get picked up. Must be Dawn. We listened for a minute and after a couple of minutes decided that it must have been for Dawn.

"Angel?" Dawn slowly opened the door. "Do you know where-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she turned on the light and saw me curled up next to Angel. "Phone." she said quietly handing the phone to me. I sat up and took the phone. I noticed Dawns looking back and forth between Angel giving us both a 'what the hell' look but she didn't ask anything and silently left.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone. You could tell I just got up by my voice.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Fords voice came. I saw Angel look at me and silently leave.

"Uhh no I was up I just haven't spoke yet." I chuckled.

"Oh well I was wondering if you want to come over today since you couldn't yesterday?" he asked.

I was trying to think of a good excuse because I really needed to talk to Angel today.

"Uhh I don't know, I'm not even dressed yet."

"Well can you come over later today?" he asked

I couldn't think of anything to get me out of it so I just agreed saying I'd be over later today. I got off the phone with him and sighed. Now what am I going to do about Angel. I decided to get in the shower to think about it for a bit. Do I think a relationship between me and Angel could actually work? I thought as how water came pouring from the shower head. I can't just mess around with Angel because Fords to nice of a guy to ditch. How do I know Angel would stick around with me? I want a long term relationship that so many girls are getting in high school by now. Could Angel give that to me? I know Ford could. But would I be happy with Ford? Can I picture myself married to him? I can picture myself married to Ford but I know he wouldn't be much fun like a lot of young couples have. Ford would want to jump right into having kids and a house, where Angel would just want sex until we were actually ready for kids. He would want to have fun before we settled down. Angel is really good with kids though. I always thought he would be a good dad some day. I know I'm only 17 but something in me is telling me that I'm going to have to make a choice between Ford and Angel. With Angel I know I'd be taking a risk, I know there is a chance we wouldn't work out. Where with Ford it's almost like a guarantee. Do I love Ford though? Would I be happy? No. I told myself. Only Angel could make me happy. He's the only one that makes me feel alive when I'm with him. Angel's always been there for me. Always been there to protect me. I think I've always loved him but never really put my feelings together. I want to be with Angel but I don't know if I totally want to ditch Ford. Fords almost like my security net. If me and Angel don't work out I always have Ford to go back to. I sighed to myself. What am I going to do? I want to be with Angel but choosing him is almost like bungee jumping. The cord could brake at any moment and there would be nothing for me at the bottom well unless I stay with Ford too. Security net. Yeah bad analogy. I laughed at myself silently. I wonder if Angel would be ok with me staying with Ford? Probably not, but I can always try.

I quickly dried myself off wanting to get downstairs to talk to Angel. I got dressed in some simple blue jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked downstairs and went into the living room. Angel and Dawn were sitting watching tv. Why did Dawn always have to be here! I thought to myself angrily.

"Angel." I said from behind him. He turned around to see me and I motioned to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah ok just a minute." he said turning back to the tv.

"Angel." I said more harshly.

"Ok ok I'm coming." Angel sighed getting up. "Buffy I know this is important but so is that." he said once he got in the kitchen.

I glared over at him. "My team was winning!" he protested. I guess he had been watching some football thing. I don't know what the hell he was doing.

"Angel, this is way more important than that." I said.

"Yeah but we can talk anytime, that's a one time thing." Angel said and I just stared at him. "Yeah so what were you saying?" he asked.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Angel sighed. "I don't know."

"Angel I need a little more than that."

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I groaned.

"See you have no clue either."

"Do you have feelings for me?" I decided to ask him. If he didn't I really didn't want to waste my time.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Ok so do I. So we're getting somewhere." I grinned.

"We have a little Cordelia/Ford problem" Angel said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said a little scared he'd take it the wrong way. "Look I don't know if we're even going to work out but I really don't want to go through life thinking that I might of had a chance with you." I said.

Angel nodded. "Same here, but Buffy do you really think this could work? I mean we do fight an awful lot."

"I know that's why I wanted, don't get mad, but I wanted to know if I could still date Ford?" I asked quickly. "Ok that didn't come out the way I meant it to." I had wanted to word it differently. I started to talk again but Angel held up his hand.

"So in other words you want to date me well technically it wouldn't be dating if we're already dating other people." Angel rambled on. "But you want to secretly be with me to see how we work out but still have us both date Cordelia and Ford so if it doesn't work we always have them to go back on."

"Woah." I said. "That's exactly what I meant." See that's why we fit together. I don't even have to say things right and he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Yeah I knew where you were going with it for a while but I just liked seeing you ramble on trying to find the right words." he grinned. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Jackass." I mumbled.

"Oh we're off to a great start aren't we?" Angel chuckled.

"Yeah but that's what I like about you." I said

"what?"

"How you're mean." I said. "Well not exactly mean-"

"But how I'm not lovey dovey with you." he finished for me.

"Yeah! It's just kind of hard to explain." I said. "Fords always being like that. He reads me poetry all the time and does anything I say with a snap of my fingers, it gets a little annoying. It's like he has no personality just the one I give him."

"I'm taking it your not the romantic type." Angel laughed.

I shrugged "it just depends."

"Ok so at school we're acting normal and everything right?"

"Yes Angel, you've cheated on your other girlfriends before so this should be a piece of cake for you."

"Buffy if you know I've cheated on my other girlfriends before then I didn't do to good of a job now did I?"

"Oh." I said. "Well yeah just act like every thing's normal."

He nodded. I all the sudden got bored "you want to make cookies?" I asked out of the blue.

Angel looked at me funny "Where the hell did cookies come from?" he laughed

"I don't they just sounded good." I smiled.

"What kind?" he asked.

"What about sugar?" I asked. "I love taking the bottom of a glass and dipping it in sugar and smashing some cookie dough."

"So you like to smash things?" he grinned.

"Do you want to make them or not?" I grinned back at him.

"Fine." Angel sighed and got up to find a recipe book. "How about these?" he asked pointing to a recipe in the book.

I shrugged "fine with me."

Moments later we had all the stuff that we needed out on the counter.

"Oh I want to crack the eggs." I said. Angel laughed at me as I broke them.

"Buffy can you go open up that bag of flower?" Angel asked. I nodded and walked over to the flour. Damn thing. I always have problems opening the-. My thoughts were cut off when I ripped the bag open and a whole bunch of flour came blowing out all over me. Angel turned around to see what I was spitting out. I hear him laughing as I turned around to see him laughing really hard.

"You think this is funny?" I grinned at him. I could just see Angel nodding a bit. I don't think he could make out words. I grabbed the whole bag of flour and walked up to him and threw it on him. What I didn't expect was it to come back on me and get me to. I couldn't see Angel for a minute because a big cloud flour was everywhere. I couldn't hear him laughing anymore. Once it cleared, we stared at each other for a minute. His spiky hair was now snow white. We started to laugh again. We were laughing so hard that we both had to sit on the floor and lean against the bottoms of the counters. Once we stopped laughing I looked over at Angel and ruffled his hair. I saw flour poof out of his hair. I chuckled a bit. Angel grinned.

"You look like a ghost." Angel smiled.

"I won't even explain what you look like." I smiled back. Angel chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. I leaned over to get a better angle at kissing him. "I taste flour." I chuckled when we pulled away for breathe. Angel gave me one last kiss before getting up. I got up after him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Dawn came barging in. "Oh my god." she said slowly. "What did you guys do?"

I saw Angel point his thumb at me.

"Oh Buffy tried to cook." Dawn said understanding and just turned and left the kitchen.

I glared at Angel.

Angel gave a dramatic sigh "The one thing I asked you to do and you screwed it up."

"Hey I cracked the eggs alright!" I protested.

Angel laughed "yeah you did real good."

I continued to glare at him. "You get to mop." I suddenly grinned at him.

"Ahh dammit." Angel groaned and walked out of the kitchen.

**A/N: Ok so did ya like? Sorry took me a bit to update. Aren't you glad you get some B/A smoochies?lol. Thank you to all my other reviewers. I was shocked when I went to my stats and saw that I had 47 reviews just for my last chapter alone. That is just crazy! Well thanks again and review for this chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42!**

A couple minutes later Angel came walking through the kitchen door with the broom, bucket of water and a mop. I jumped off the counter I was sitting on while waiting for Angel.

"Your sweeping." Angel tossed the broom at me and Angel just sat on the counter.

"Uh and what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Mopping." he said. "But I can't very well mop when it hasn't first been swept now can I?"

"Guess not." I grumbled and swept.

Back in the living room Dawn was sitting down and watching tv when she heard a knock.

"I'm comin I'm comin." she grumbled to herself getting up. "Oh hey Willow."

"Hey Dawnie." Willow smiled. "Buffy here?" she asked walking in.

"Yup she's in the kitchen with Angelus." Dawn said

"oh did they make up?" Willow asked

"I guess. What exactly were they mad about?" Dawn asked

"I have no clue. I take it was just another Buffy/Angelus fights"

"oh one of those." Dawn nodded. "They've been acting real strange today."

"How so?" Willow asked.

Dawn shrugged. "They just have. Don't know how to explain it."

"Oh well." Willow said and walked into the kitchen.

Dawn and Willow stood there watching me and Angel for a second. He was sitting on the counter, his back facing them and I was dancing with my broom while me and Angel were singing.

"Come on Eileen, I swear (well he means) At this moment you mean everything, With you in that dress my thoughts I confess, verge on dirty, Ah come on Eileen!" me and Angel sang while I swept

"These people round here wear beaten down eyes, Sunk in smoke dried faces they're so resigned to what their fate is, But not us, no not us we are far too young and clever. Remember! Toora Loora Toora Loo-Rye-Aye. Eileen I'll hum this tune forever." we continued to sing.

"See." Dawn mouthed to Willow who nodded.

"Willow!" I noticed her when I turned around. Willow just looked at me and Angel. We had taken a shower earlier before we started to clean so we were all squeaky clean now.

"Hey Willow." Angel nodded.

"Ok I'm done Angel, your turn." I grinned at him.

"Hey Dawn you want 20 bucks?" Angel asked

"sure." Dawn shrugged.

'Then mop." Angel handed her the mop.

"$20 first." Dawn held out her hand and Angel dug through his wallet for a 20.

"Thanks." Dawn grinned and began to mop.

"You cheater." I said to Angel. He just grinned. "So what are you doing here Willow?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to do something." Willow said

"Can't. Ford wants me to come over tonight."

"He did?" Angel looked at me.

"Yeah." I had sorry written all over my face.

Willow sighed. "Ok well I guess I'll just go find Oz." she grumbled.

"You and Oz ok?" I asked concerned. I liked those two together.

"Oh yeah! It's just he's doing his guitar thing and he talks about it and I have no idea what he's talking about!" Willow said frustrated.

"Oh well just let him do all the talking." I said

"Well that won't be a very good conversation will it?" Angel said and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"You can stay over here for a bit if you want. I won't be going over to Fords til like 7:00 or so." I said.

Willow shrugged. "Ok."

"Well I'm going to leave you ladies then." Angel said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Cordelia's." Angel said quickly.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?" I asked Angel. We were standing right before the front door. Willow was standing a bit away watching tv so I don't think she could hear me but I whispered anyway. "Angel can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly

"yeah sure." he said. "Well, it depends on what it is."

"If this is going to work, you can't sleep with Cordelia." I said. Angel looked at me for a second and nodded.

"Ok I promise." he whispered back to me. I smiled at him. "As long as you promise not to sleep with Ford." he grinned at me.

"Yeah like I was going to anytime soon." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me and looked to see if Willow was watching. She wasn't so he gave me a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I'll see you later tonight." he said as he left. I was still smiling as I saw him leave.

"What were you guys talking about?" Willow asked me as I came back and sat next her on the couch.

"Nothing I just had to ask him something." I said

Willow nodded. "So I take it you two are ok now?"

"Yeah."

"So what was his problem?" she asked

"never really figured it out, we were just kind of ok for some reason today." I said.

"Oh." Willow let it go.

Me and Willow talked for while until it was 6:45.

"Well I better get going." I said getting up.

"You want a ride?" Willow asked.

"Sure." I smiled at her. I went over to the stairs and yelled at Dawn telling her I was leaving. I walked up to Fords house after Willow dropped me off. His house was huge. To big for my taste. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Buffy." Ford smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey." I said quietly. I felt a wave of guilt as I looked at him. I felt bad now that I was cheating on him. "Where's your dad?" I asked

"Away on some business thing." Ford said.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Andrew went somewhere." he said. "So we're all alone." he smiled at me and kissed me. We spent most of the time sitting on his couch making out. I noticed how I compared Ford with Angel a lot now. Angel always won though.

"You want to get in the hot tub?" Ford asked

"I don't have my suit." I said

"Bra and underwear?" Ford suggested.

I shrugged. "Don't really feel like it."

I just had a sudden thought. Angel has a pool. I totally forgot about it. He never uses it so that's probably why. I'll have to get in that sometime or go tanning on his deck.

"Can we play pool?" I asked him. He had a pool table down in his basement.

"Sure." he said getting up.

It was about 12:30 when I decided to get home. I beat Ford a lot at pool but I think he let me win.

"Thanks for the ride." I kissed Ford goodnight.

"Hey Angel." I said walking in the living room. Angel was laying on the couch watching tv.

"Hey." he mumbled.

"What's up with you?" I grinned at him and slowly laid on top of him

"Cordelia's a little upset with me." Angel said.

I grinned up at him. "What did you say?"

"I said that I'd rather talk." Angel said

I giggled. "You sound like a girl."

"Yeah well then I told her that I thought our relationship was moving to fast and I'd prefer to wait a bit." Angel said. I just laughed harder.

"Ok now you really sound like a girl."

"I know I know." Angel groaned.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." I said getting off Angel.

Angel slowly got up from the couch. "Yeah me too." he sighed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked sheepishly.

Angel smiled at me. "Sure."

I quickly got dressed in my pajamas and headed towards Angel's room. Angel was already in bed watching some tv show. I stood at the end of his bed.

"Ren and Stimpy's on ya know." I said grinned.

Angel shook his head but grinned at me. "What channel?" he asked and pulled back the covers so I could get in. I crawled in his bed.

"Like 170 something." I said and scooted over closer to Angel. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped to the channel.

"You know this is pretty pathetic." Angel chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"You and mein bed together watching Ren and Stimpy." he laughed.

"Hey this is a classic cartoon!" I protested.

"You are such a nerd." he mumbled.

"I heard that."

Angel just grinned at me. I laid my head down on Angel's bare chest. All he had on was his boxers. I had on some pink silk pants and a plain white tank top.

"So what exactly did you do at Fords?" Angel asked. I knew he just wanted to slip that in so it sounded like he didn't really care..

"Oh the usual. Drugs, Alcohol, Sex" I said.

"Ok ha ha very funny." Angel said

I grinned at him. " we just played some pool and stuff like that."

Angel nodded. "That it?"

"Well I made out with him for a bit." I said quietly.

Angel nodded again but didn't say anything.

"So is that all you and Cordelia did too?" I asked him.

Angel looked down at me. I could feel him stroking my hair. I love it when he messes with my hair.

" I promised didn't I?" Angel grinned at me. I smiled at him and gave a happy sigh. I quickly fell asleep after that.

The next morning I woke up by Angel gently moving me over so he could get up. I heard him talking on the phone for a second and then getting up. I was to tired to look and see what time it was. I heard the water of the shower start to run. A couple minutes Angel walked out of the shower. I could smell him. God he smelt so good.

"Angel." I mumbled getting his attention.

"Oh hey, I thought you were still asleep." he whispered. "I just wrote you a note." I heard him crumple up a piece of paper.

"What time is it?" I grumbled

"8:00." Angle said.

"And you're up?" I opened my eyes a bit to look at him. I probably looked like shit, but I didn't care since it was just Angel.

"Yeah." Angel chuckled. "Oz called and I'm going to go pick him up. His van broke down again and him and Willow are waiting."

"Oh. I thought you already fixed his van" I asked

"I did, but now something else is wrong."

I nodded my head. "Are Willow and Oz coming back with you?"

"Yeah probably."

"Ok." I grumbled. "Hurry back."

"I will."

I felt Angel gently kiss me on the mouth. I couldn't help but pull him back down for a longer kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm Buffy I really need to go." Angel said backing up a bit. I pouted. "Oh don't give me that look." Angel whined and then I felt his lips back on mine. I always win. "I'll be back." Angel finally pulled apart from me and I just fell back in bed falling back asleep.

"Thanks for the help Angelus." Oz said walking into Angel's house. It was 11:00 in the morning.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked.

"uhh don't tell me she's still sleeping." Angel said more to himself. " I swear she would sleep all day if she could." Willow just chuckled. "I'm going to go get her up." Angel said and took off upstairs.

I of course was still sleeping. I loved to sleep if I didn't have to get up.

"Buffy." Angel gently shook me. "It's 11:00."

"Ok." I mumbled and pulled the blankets closer to me.

"Get your ass up." Angel laughed pulling my blankets off me.

"No." I groaned.

"You want to sleep all day?" Angel asked me.

"Yeah." I groaned curling up into a ball to get warm. It was so cold.

I felt Angel get on the bed. "Buffy you better get up." all the sudden his voice was right next to my ear. I felt him kiss my cheek and kiss down my neck until he reached my collarbone. My eyes were open now. "You gonna get up?" he asked.

"Depends." I smiled at him. "If you stay in bed with me or not."

"Sorry missy but Oz and Willow are downstairs and can't keep them waiting." he said.

I frowned. "I still don't want to get up."

"To bad." he laughed and tickled my stomach.

"Ok ok! I'm up." I jumped out of bed laughing. "I really hate you sometimes." I joked.

"That hurts." Angel put his hand over his heart.

I smiled at him and headed towards the shower.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I haven't had a lot of time. I hope you like this chapter. I know some of you are a little iffy on the whole Buffy and Angel cheating on Cordelia and Ford but you got to remember that they hate each other and they're thinking like what are our friends going to say? So they keep their boyfriends and girlfriend then they don't have to deal with it. They also don't know if their relationship will work so why ditch some perfectly good boyfriend and girlfriend? Someone was also asking about Riley. He will be making another appearance soon. Well sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43!( At the very end of this chapter it might get a little bit rated M. Just warning you guys. I didn't know if some of you would consider it M or not so just to be on the safe side I'm warning you)**

After I got out of my shower I quickly went downstairs.

"Hey you guys." I smiled at them. I jumped on the couch next to Angel.

"Finally got moving eh?" Angel asked.

I glared at him.

We talked and stuff with Willow and Oz, and after a while they finally left.

"Did a pretty good job huh?" I grinned at Angel. Willow and Oz didn't notice a thing.

"Spectacular." Angel smiled and kissed me. Well that turned into a long make out session. I spent the rest of the day just being with Angel. With most of my boyfriends, I usually got sick of them by now but not Angel. I never got sick of Angel. I always wanted more. I did talk to Ford a little bit but not much and Angel had to talk to Cordelia but other than that, it was a great day. I just wish tomorrow wasn't Monday. School. I couldn't be with Angel. I had to act like there was nothing between us.

I'm glad Dawn was gone most of the day again. She's been gone a lot lately. Don't know who she's seeing.

RRRINNNGG!

I felt Angel jump a bit. I groaned and buried my head back in Angels chest. He quickly shut off the alarm. It was 6:00. I had slept in Angel's bed again tonight. I really like falling asleep in his arms.

"Come on Buffy." He grumbled getting up.

"I don't get up til 6:30." I mumbled.

He chuckled "ok."

A half hour later I pulled myself out of bed got into the shower and went into my room trying to figure out what to wear. I pulled out a black dress. I pulled it on and it went a little above my knees. It really pushed up my breasts and showed off my curves. It only had to thick straps that hung on my shoulders. Perfect. I grinned to myself. I wanted to start to dress up a bit for Angel. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Dawn was watching cartoons and Angel was eating cereal. Angel looked up and me and coughed a bit. Dawn turned her head. "Damn Buffy. Love your dress." she grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Angel was still staring at me.

"Can we go?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at Angel.

Angel nodded and waited for Dawn to walk ahead of us.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Angel whispered in my ear. I grinned at him. "First day we're trying to hide it at school and you're wearing that!"

"You like?" I twirled for him.

"Yes...very much." Angel trailed after me.

"Angelus stop making googly eyes at my sister and hurry up!" Dawn came back in. She was just messing around when she said that but it still made me blush.

"I wasn't making googly eyes!" Angel protested walking ahead of me after Dawn. I had to chuckle at him.

Me and Angel both sighed before we got out of the car going to school.

"Just act like normal." I reassured myself. I kept thinking someone would find out.

"Just play it cool Buff. No one will know." Angel grinned getting out of the car.

"Hey you guys." Angel said walking up to the gang in our usual spot. Yeah right just like normal. Cordelia walked up and gave Angel a kiss. I couldn't help but want to just punch her right there, but I restrained myself.

"Where's Ford?" I asked

"library." Willow said. "Had to finish some homework thing."

"Ok." I smiled and walked off towards the library.

I now had P.E. The one class I was dreading with Angel. The one I knew I could screw up in. I went to the bleachers for the beginning of class like normal and sat next to Amanda.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey." she smiled. "Did Cordelia tell you?" she asked all the sudden

"tell me what?"

"About what happened with Angelus and her?" she said. I was curious now. "I figured you'd want to know." she smiled. Oh yes I would.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well obviously you know how Angel is and sex ya know?" she said

"yeah..." I said slowly.

"Well Cordelia called me like two days ago saying Angel said no to her!" Amanda said. I know this was big news to her. I mean Cordelia actually been told no? The horror!

"What?" I asked like I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah he said no! He wanted to hold off or something even though they've done it tons of times." Amanda said. "Cordelia thinks he might have a problem or something."

I burst out laughing. I can't believe it! I actually feel sorry for Angel now.

Amanda smiled. " I knew you'd like that news."

"Oh I did." I squeaked out of my laughing. I saw Angel turn his head to me. I mouthed to him I'd tell him later and continued to laugh.

Me and Angel didn't get partners for anything in P.E. so we were ok for today.

After P.E. Angel met up with me and asked me what I was laughing about. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and I whispered in his ear what Cordelia thought.

"Oh are you kidding me!" Angel said. I started to laugh again and walked off. I could hear Angel muttering to himself as I walked off.

Later at lunch I was standing in line with Willow when Angel headed our way. He stood in line with us. I took one glance at him and started to laugh.

"Oh come on Buffy it's not that funny!" Angel whined.

I nodded my head but was still laughing. Willow looked at me funny.

"what is it?" Willow asked. Angel looked at her.

"Just this...this...bet between me and Buffy." Angel quickly made an excuse. "Yeah a bet." he smiled.

I guess he could use that.

Later on that day Angel told me that's what he told Cordelia. That me and him got in a fight about how I'm still a virgin and I doubted that Angel could go without sex for so long. She bought it I take it. I think she was a little mad at me though. Oh well. Like I care.

The day was about over and I knew Angel was going to do something to me so I was just waiting for it. And it did happen. In 8th period he glued my book somehow on the desk. I had to ask the teacher for help. The teacher knew who did it but couldn't prove it so they couldn't send him to the office. Damn him. I could tell he had to think a little on that one though because he didn't want to get my dress dirty or make me fall on my ass. I just pulled the chair out from underneath him. A classic.

So that's basically how our first day went. Nice and smooth. Ford or Cordelia don't suspect a thing.

So it's been about 4 weeks since me and Angel have officially been together. Yeah we've argued but me and him came to the conclusion that it was just bickering and anyway that's what we liked about each other. I think Willow may have suspected a little bit, but not as much as Dawn. We couldn't act like we hated each other all the time so we knew Dawn was bound to find out. We just hoped she wasn't smart enough. We did pretty well at school. Same old same old. Ford and Cordelia didn't know anything. Cordelia still thought that Angel was doing that bet with me but we don't know how much longer that will work on her. Ford's just the same with me. We do stuff. We make out and that's it. Nothing special. Willows the one we have to watch out for. She keeps looking at me and Angel in this weird way every once in a while. Angel says that's she reading our minds. He's an idiot though. Me and Angel had gotten even closer than I thought could be possible. We do practically everything together. Well all that we can anyway without being suspected in anyway. I'm surprised Angel hasn't really tried anything on me yet. The only thing he's done to me was kiss me and maybe have his hand go up and down my back. We've stayed our distances, I mean we pull ourselves as close together as we can but we never actually do anything else. I don't care what he does to me anymore. I wanted him so bad at times but I never know if he does. I don't get close enough to tell and to be honest I'm really getting frustrated. I don't know what he's waiting for.

I sighed to myself. I think I'm going to actually go outside and get in the pool. I've been meaning to do it, I've just had way to many things on my mind. I go get my blood red bikini I wore when we went to that amusement park. Woah either this top has gotten smaller or my boobs have gotten bigger because I don't remember it being this small. I started to try and stretch it out a bit. It's not that small, but still I feel like I'm about to fall out. I looked in the mirror. I hate this swimsuit! It makes my breast look big! I'm not as big as Cordelia but my top is just as small as hers was on her. I sighed. Oh well I'll just find another swimsuit next time I go shopping. Great now I feel like crap since my swimming suit doesn't fit. When something doesn't fit me it automatically gets me in a bad mood. I slowly walked downstairs with my towel wrapped around me.

"hey Buff." Angel said sitting in the couch. The back of the couch was facing me so he couldn't see me.

"hey." I mumbled.

"what's up with you?" Angel asked turning around in the couch.

"Does this swimming suit top look smaller to you?" I asked opening up my swimming suit.

Dawn slowly popped up beside Angel. "Dawn." I said quietly. "I'm going to go find something to eat." I said quickly and left for the kitchen.

"Does she always ask you these type of questions?" Dawn asked Angel.

He shrugged "Sometimes."

"Funny how she's not nervous around you at all." Dawn said "While she's nervous for Ford to even really touch her."

Angel shrugged again. "There's a difference between friends and boyfriends, you're more nervous around what your boyfriend sees than what your friend sees."

Dawn sighed "if that's how you put it."

_ok I know I'm lying a bit to her, but I can't tell her Buffy's just more comfortable around me than she is Ford. But then again what I said wasn't totally a lie. Buffy still is a little shy around me sometimes._

"I'm going to go see if she's ok." Angel said getting up.

"you're going to make fun of her for her bathing suit aren't you?" Dawn grinned. 'just like them' she thought to herself.

"something like that." Angel grinned and practically ran to the kitchen.

I was looking for something to eat and take outside with me when I felt two arms go around my waist. I leaned back into them.

"now what was your little problem?" Angel asked me.

I grinned back up at him. "I was just wondering if you thought this top was to small."

Angel pulled away from me and I saw his eyes scan me down everywhere. "you look fine." he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"good because I wouldn't want to go outside with something that looked like just a string." I said

Angel smiled at me. "I wouldn't mind you in a string."

I felt my face grow hot. I was probably really red.I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Swim with me?" I asked

Angel smiled. "Sure."

A couple minutes later Angel came out in his swimming trunks. I was already in the pool splashing around. I was floating on my back. I heard Angel get in the pool. I felt him grab me and drag me to him.

"Hey Angel." I grinned at him. He bent down and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"Buffy." Dawn voice all the sudden came. Angel and me split as fast as possible. "I'm going over to Janices ok?"

"Ok." I smiled at her. As soon as she left, I turned and gave Angel a grin and he just grinned back at me. Me and Angel didn't spend much more time in the pool but we spent the rest of the day making out or talking. I loved days like today.

I was curled up next to Angel on the couch. I was still in my bikini and he was in his swimming trunks. We were to lazy to go change.

"Ahh tomorrow's Tuesday." I groaned.

"Yes it is." Angel sighed.

"Hey you guys." Dawn walked in. Me and Angel quickly separated. Dawn didn't notice.

"You have fun at Janices?" I asked

"Janices?" Dawn looked confused. "Oh yeah...I did." she smiled

I glanced over at Angel. Who does she think she's fooling? I know she wasn't at Janices. I'm her older sister, why doesn't she just tell me. I wouldn't care. Unless she's sleeping with some guy. Then I'd be pissed. I mean I haven't even done that yet! Don't know how much long that will last though.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." I sighed.

"Buffy it's only 8:30." Angel said. Me and Angel have been sharing a bed for a while now.

"Yeah but I want to watch a movie. So I'll be in your room ok?" I smiled at him.

"What movie?" he asked.

"I don't know haven't decided yet." I said. "Want to watch it with me?" I had a little hint in my voice. Angel glanced at me and understood I wanted him to come upstairs with me.

"Sure." he smiled

"you can watch it down here ya know. I don't care." Dawn said.

"Yeah but I want to lay in a bed." I said heading upstairs.

"Suit yourself." Dawn said flipping through channels. Angel followed me.

"You know I should just start sleeping in my bra and underwear. It's more comfortable." I said laying falling back onto Angels bed.

"I wouldn't mind." Angel grinned. I grinned back at him.

"I'll be right back." I said going to my room. I started to look through my drawers.

"Hey Buffy!" Angel called me from his room.

"What?" I called back

"That show you wanted to watch is on." he said. I only had on my black underwear, but I still had on my bikini top when I came running into Angel's room. I had my bra in my hand. "Jeez." Angel chuckled. I was standing next to the bed staring at the tv. I slowly made my way to the end of the bed and sat on it not taking my eyes off the tv.

"Oh I don't like him" I groaned at the tv. He was this ugly guy. I don't know his name but he seems like an asshole. Great now he just ruined a show I wanted to watch. I was no longer paying attention the the tv but I was still facing that way. My hands trailed to my back and I unhooked my bikini top. I know Angel couldn't really see anything since by back was directly at him but I know he could see the edges of my breasts. I was still shy in front of him so I quickly put on my black lacy bra that matched my underwear. I turned and looked back at Angel "I don't really want to watch this now."

"Ok." he said but he had that distracted voice. I grinned and crawled over to him and curled up next to him. I felt his hands rubbing my back. I loved his hands, they were so gentle. I leaned up and kissed him. I slowly pushed Angel on his back so I was on top of him kissing him.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've tried to take it slow and now she's doing this! She's done it before, but not in her bra and underwear. I don't think she understands what she's doing to me. I feel myself get hard. I tried not to but just couldn't prevent it. Why is she doing this to me!_

I started to grind against him. I always loved the feelings that did. When I did this I felt Angel's erection. I couldn't help but feel proud that I did that. I've never done that to a guy before. I never got this close to any of my other boyfriends. Angel somehow flipped me over and I ended up underneath him with my legs wrapped around him. I was beginning to feel an aching feeling between my legs. I was all the sudden glad I wore black because I was still a little shy and didn't want Angel to know how wet I was. He began to trail kisses down my jawbone and now was on my neck. I held my breathe as I felt him go farther down. He was kissing the parts of my breasts that weren't covered by my bra. His hands cupped the parts that were covered. I felt his thumbs go over my hard nipples. I let out a moan. I was running my fingers through his hair. Angel then lifted me up a bit. I tensed as I felt his hands go to the hook on my bra. I just don't think I'm ready for this yet. I thought I was but now I'm terrified. I keep thinking what if I do something wrong? I think Angel felt me tense because he gently laid me back down. My legs were still around his waist. I instinctively pushed myself into him a little more. I heard him groan as his erection dug into me. I moaned as well.

"Buffy we better stop." Angel mumbled in my ear and started to kiss on the back of my neck.

I slowly nodded my head but didn't make any attempt to stop. I leaned up and bit his ear lightly.

"Mmm really." he mumbled. He stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes. I slowly let go of his waist and stared at him right back. I felt my face get hot. Angel chuckled at me and cupped my cheek. Angel got off me and laid down. I curled up right next to him without saying another word to him the whole night.

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I wasn't sure about the ending of it. I'm never good at writing sex scenes or just making out for that matter. It might take me a little longer to update because usually I have some other chapters written out but this is the last one and I don't know when I'll have time to write But I'll try and get some written out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. You've been great. Keep reviewing!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44!**

The next morning I woke up to Angel stroking my hair. "Mmm." I mumbled into his chest. Angel looked down at me and gave me a kiss. I loved waking up to mornings like this.

"What time is it?" I yawned

"5:30." Angel said

"Why are you up so early?" I asked

"I don't know." Angel shrugged and slowly got up to take a shower. I decided to get up too. I quickly got out as fast as I could and went downstairs into the kitchen. I knew Angel would be done before me, he always is.

I smiled at him and sat down.

Well the rest of the morning went as usual and so did most of school. Angel pulled a trick on me, I pulled a trick on him. Same old same old.

"Hey Buffy where ya headed?" Angel asked as I walked down the hall to my history class.

"History as usual." I said. "So are you since we have it together." I rolled my eyes at him.

"That a new skirt?" Angel changed the subject. "I don't remember you wearing it to school."

"I didn't. I had to barrow this because somebody put paint on my ass." I glared at Angel.

"Oh yeah...sorry forgot about that." he chuckled.

"No you aren't. So Angel what do you want?" I asked in an irritated voice. We're at school so we had to act mean to each other at least a little.

"Skip History?" he asked.

"What? No! I'm getting a B-. Thank god. That's the best I've ever done!"

"Come on Buff, I'll help you on the assignment we just got." Angel whined. What did he want so bad.

"Ugh fine. But you have to help me." I said

"ok." he said simply and led me somewhere. No one ever really pays attention to us unless we're yelling or something so we're usually safe. I heard the bell ring for tardy.

"Angel where are we going?" I asked as he continued to pull.

"Where do you think we're going?" he asked

"I honestly don't know." I said and we stopped.

"Janitors closet silly." Angel said.

"Angel no! We're at school what if someone catches us?" I asked already looking around.

"Buffy everyone is in class who would see us?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want to go in a closet."

"Fine we'll just go in this deserted hall here." he grinned and kissed me. I slowly backed up into a wall. Angel lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him. We were kissing furiously. Tongues dueling. I felt a little giddy since I knew we could be caught. I wonder what made Angel want to do this in school? He usually wants to be as far away as possible just in case someone noticed something. Oh well I'm not complaining. I felt Angel's hands go up the front of my shirt until and cup my breasts. I moaned a little at the contact.

We made out for a while until the bell rang and we quickly separated as if nothing happened.

The next week or so were like this. I skipped random classes and made out with Angel. I loved it. I was still doing things with Ford so he didn't suspect a thing and Cordelia was getting pissed off about the whole 'bet' thing. I'm really surprised Angel's held that one off for so long.

So it was Wednesday after school. Dawn went somewhere, I don't know where, and Angel had to go somewhere with Cordelia. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I found some goldfish and jumped on the counter listening to my headphones. I didn't even hear Angel walk in front of me. My eyes were closed so obviously I didn't see him either. I started to get this weird feeling so I opened my eyes and there was Angel standing right in from of me. I jumped slightly.

"God Angel you scared the shit out of me!" I said.

"I'm sorry." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I still sitting on the counter but I wrapped my legs around him anyway. He kissed me deeply. God I loved him so much. I can't even describe what I feel for him anymore, our passion has grown that much. I tried to pull myself closer to him. His hands roaming my back. I dragged my hand through his hair. I groaned a little as he put his hands on my ass and thrust me forward towards him even more. We couldn't get any closer but god did I want to.

As we were in the kitchen Dawn walked in the house. She shrugged to herself. 'Hmm no yelling. I guess no ones home' she thought and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Dawn said very slowly as she saw what was strait in front of her. "What the hell are you guys doing!"

Angel quickly turned around to see Dawn standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Dawn." I said breathlessly from behind Angel. Dawn's mouth was still wide open.

"You...you..." she couldn't spit it out she just pointed at me and Angel. "Oh my god." she said again.

"Look Dawnie we can explain." I said. Oh god what are we going to do now! I thought frantically.

"Willow was right." Dawn said breathlessly more to herself than us.

"What do you mean Willow was right?" Angel asked

"She said that you two had a thing for each other, but I wouldn't believe it and she was right!"

"She said that?" I asked

"What exactly did she say?" Angel asked

"Just that you two liked each other or something like that." Dawn said

"Look Dawnie don't say anything to the guys." I said

"Oh yeah you two are still dating other people aren't you?"

"Yeah." Angel said

"I can't believe it! Mom has been right this whole time!" Dawn said

"Dawn please don't tell anyone." I begged again.

Dawn sighed. "Fine, but you guys can't keep this up forever you know. It will get out. Especially with your guys reputations at school. People will notice if you're even the slightest bit nicer to each other."

I sighed. "I know." I can't believe Dawn is taking this so easily. I guess she knew it was coming.

"So anybody up for a movie?" Angel all the sudden asked. I looked over at Angel. He shrugged "What? I just wanted a change in subject."

I chuckled. "Yeah I'm up for a movie. Dawn?" I asked hopping off the counter.

"Sure." she shrugged and walked out of the room. "My pick!" she called back.

I glanced over at Angel after Dawn left

"We're not going to keep it a secret much longer." I looked at him.

"I know." he sighed. "But hey we've kept it a secret this long and as long as Dawn keeps her mouth shut no one will suspect a thing."

I smiled "yeah I guess."

"So what are we watching?" Angel asked Dawn walking into the living room.

"Umm how about Just like Heaven?" Dawn asked

"ahh a chick flick?" Angel groaned

"hey that's a good movie." I hit him on the arm lightly.

"Fine." Angel gave in a jumped on the couch. Dawn sat in the chair next to the couch. I laid next to Angel.

"Ok you guys. I'm perfectly ok with you two dating and all but do you have to be making out the whole time?" Dawn asked about half way through the movie.

"Well it's dark! I figured you couldn't see." I said to Dawn

"Oh so let's make out just cause Dawn can't see!" Dawn said.

"Well we're going going to bed. School tomorrow." I said getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Ok I'll see you guys in the morning." Dawn yawned flipping through the channels.

I went upstairs and quickly dressed. Couple minutes later Angel came in and I curled up next to him quickly falling asleep.

The next day we were at school and the bell had just rang for us to start heading to class.

"So you coming over tomorrow night?" Ford asked me at my locker slowly backing away.

"Yeah." I grinned at him. I slammed my locker door shut. God I wish it were Friday! Oh well Thursdays aren't so bad. I groaned to myself. My head hurts so bad. I woke up with a bad headache this morning.

"Watch out she's a bit moody." Ford hit Angel's shoulder as he passed him. Angel sighed and walked over to me.

"Heard you're a bit moody." Angel grinned at me.

I glared up at Angel.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Headache. Real bad headache." I mumbled rubbing my temples. I groaned as the tardy bell went off. Everyone was in class.

"What do you have now?" Angel asked coming behind me and taking over rubbing my temples for me.

I let out a big sigh. "Uhh English."

There was obviously not anyone in the hallway watching us but we were both oblivious to Miss Calender who walked in the hall just for a second to remove the door stopper so she could shut the door to her classroom. She was just about to walk back in her room when she heard me and Angel talking.

Angel stopped rubbing my temples and put his arms around my waist. I felt him nuzzling against my neck.

"Mmm." I sighed. I felt Angel kissing my neck and moving up. I turned my head to catch his mouth. It was a nice slow kiss.

Miss Calenders eyes got wide and she just headed back into her class room.

"Willow you didn't tell me that Buffy and Angelus are dating." she said to Willow who just happened to have her class. She said this quietly so the rest of the class didn't hear.

"They're not." Willow said quietly back.

"But I just saw them." Miss Calender said

Willow gave a confused look.

'They must not have told anybody' Miss Calender thought to herself.

"Buffy's dating Ford and Angelus is dating Cordelia." Willow said.

'Oh now I see what those two are doing.' Miss Calender thought. "Oh well it must have been Ford instead of Angelus. I didn't see the guys face so it must have been Ford." Miss Calender covered for us. She figured she'd give us time.

"Yeah most likely it was Ford because I don't think those two are ever going to happen." Willow said.

"Yeah probably not." Miss Calender had a sad smile and started to teach the class.

"Do you have to go to English?" Angel murmured in my ear back in the hallway.

"No." I grinned looking at him. "You know magically my headache doesn't seem to hurt as much."

Angel grinned and kissed me. He slowly backed me into the lockers.

"Angel we need to go somewhere else. This is a main hall. Someone's bound to come here." I said quietly. Usually we go into a back hallway not many people go in. Only to class and they can't come back out until the bell rings because the teachers down there don't let anyone go to the bathroom or anything. The hallway we're in now is the main one with the lockers and everything.

"Your right." Angel mumbled and started to pull away but I couldn't help it and I pulled him back to me. "Buffy we really need to go somewhere else." Angel said between kisses.

"I know" I said pushing myself into Angel more. We started to kiss more intensely. I felt his hands rest on my breasts. He squeezed gently.

"Buffy? Angelus?" I heard a voice behind Angel.

I heard Angel mutter 'dammit' before he turned around.

"Riley." I gasped.

"Holy shit." Riley said.

Me and Angel were both speechless for words.

"I can't believe you two!" Riley said

"look Riley its-" I started to say

Riley chuckled "Buffy don't give me the whole 'its not what is seems' shit. I know what I saw."

"And you had Cordelia." Riley shook his head at Angel.

"Riley-" Angel started but I cut him off. I know he'd get mad and then something bad would happen.

"And you Buffy. You had Ford. I actually like Ford. Nice guy." Riley said

"Riley please don't say anything." I pleaded.

"I don't know." Riley said. "You were a real bitch to me you know?" he said to me.

"Riley I'm sorry about that but just please don't say anything."

"Well I might. I might not." he grinned and left me and Angel standing there.

I looked up at Angel with scared eyes, his eyes mirrored mine.

"Angel what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know." he sighed. "Well lets just head to class and hope he doesn't say anything. School is about over so we'll talk tonight." he said and headed to class.

My god getting caught twice in two days! What's the chance of that? I let out a big sigh and headed to English.

The rest of the day I was scared to death Riley had told someone. Every time someone talked to me I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Thank god when the final bell rang ending the day.

"Hey Buffy." Ford came up behind me at my locker. He put his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Ford." I grinned. My grin got wiped off my face when I saw Riley walking down the hall.

"Something the matter?" Ford asked me.

"No." I smiled.

"You want to do something tonight?" Ford asked

"it's Thursday." I said.

"So?"

"Well what's there to do on a Thursday?" I asked.

"Oh tons of things." Ford smiled at me.

"Well I'll think about it but I have to finish homework and stuff like that. If I have time, I'll call you. Ok?"

"Ok." Ford purposely pouted.

"I'll call you." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the mouth and walked away. I left the school as quickly as possible. Already dreading the next day. Good thing tomorrow's Friday.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked me and Angel in the car on the way home.

"No." I sighed. Me and Angel haven't talked since we got in the car.

Dawn was still looking at us funny when we walked in the house. She jumped on the couch and immediately started flipping through channels. Angel motioned me to come upstairs with him.

"So?" I asked once we were in Angel's room. Angel looked at me confused. "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope not a word." Angel said

"good." I sighed

"But Buffy that was at the end of the day. I have a feeling Riley's going to wait until tomorrow to say anything just so we can suffer all day."

"No Riley wouldn't do that." I said

"oh yes he would. You of all people should know what type of person he is. You got him pissed because you wouldn't date him and now he's going to get his revenge."

I gave a big sigh. "Ok then what are we going to do if this gets out?"

"I don't know." Angel groaned and sat at the end of his bed.

"We can't be with both people anymore. That much is obvious. So the real question is, can we be together." I asked sitting next to him.

Angel looked up at me. "Do you think we can date each other with everyone knowing?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Angel said quietly.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"Then do you want to give this a shot?" I asked.

"Buffy do you really think that we could get along? I mean I know we've been together for a while but we've also fought a lot" Angel said.

"Angel I thought we already covered the whole 'fighting' thing. We both know that we'll fight but that's normal for us. I mean remember when I was in L.A. and you actually started getting after Cordelia? And you once told me that you wanted a girl that will say something back to you. Well I'm here!" I said.

"I know that! But are you sure it's healthy for us?" Angel asked

"Angel who cares if it's 'healthy' for us. It's working isn't it?"

"I just...I don't know Buffy."

"Angel we can't keep this up. Either we're together or not because I can't keep doing this to Ford!" I said getting irritated. "He's a nice guy. I can't keep doing this to him. Every time I look at him, I feel this wave of guilt. We have to settle this now. Do you want to be with me or not?"

Angel sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. "Buffy I have feelings for you. You have feelings for me right?"

"Yes."

"But how do we know that we'll work? What if it doesn't work out and we'll never the same again?"

"We don't know that." I said quietly. "But are you willing to take that risk?"

" I don't know." Angel said quietly. "I just don't know."

He doesn't know? I asked myself. How is this going to work if he doesn't know? I'm starting to get this sinking feeling that this relationship isn't going to work out.

"Angel." I said quietly. "If you don't know, then I don't think this is going to work." Angel looked at me sadly. "It'd probably just be best if we forgot anything ever happened."

God that pained me to say that, but I can't waste my time with a faulty relationship. Not when I have a nice guy like Ford. He's the type of guy girls are always looking for.

_I can't believe Buffy just said that! It's probably for the best. I mean she deserves someone like Ford that will treat her right. Not someone that always fights with her. I hate to do this, but I just don't think that we'd work out. We're so much alike but so different. We laugh a lot and I love being with her. I love actually doing stuff with her and not just the kissing parts. Which is really saying something for me. I agree with her though. We can't keep doing this, we either are together or not and I'm thinking it's leaning towards not._

Angel looked at me with hurt eyes. He really confuses me. I think he wants to be with me and now he's just letting me go! I guess this just wasn't meant to be. I felt a pain in my heart as I thought of not being with Angel anymore, but it's for the best. I kept telling myself.

"Ok." Angel said quietly. Agreeing with just forgetting it.

"So what are we going to do at school once this gets out?" I asked trying not to let the tears that were forming in my eyes drop.

"Just deny it." Angel said. I nodded and quickly left the room

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been busy. It still might take me a little longer updating because I'm still having problems finding time to just sit down and type. Sorry if this chapter was bad too. I was sort of watching tv while typing it.lol. It was Bones so give me a break. Well Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all you guys that have been reviewing! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45! **

"Dawn what are you doing in here?" I asked walking into my room. I was still trying desperately to hold in my tears.

"I'm looking for your black shoes." she said digging through my closet.

"Hey um Buffy?" Angel stood in the doorway of my room.

"What?" I kind of snapped at him.

"I'm going out ok?" Angel said this quietly.

"Ok." I said quickly. I turned around and he already left. He's probably going to Cordelia's. Ok I can't be jealous. I have no right to be jealous anymore. I turned around and couldn't hold in my tears anymore. I felt them roll down my face. "Dawn could you please leave?"

"Buffy is something the matter?" she asked me

"no." I snapped "now leave."

"Buffy what happened?" she came closer to me. Her arms wrapped around me and I broke down in her arms.

A couple minutes later when I calmed down Dawn asked me again what happened. I told her everything. I told her about Riley and our whole conversation in Angel's room. Dawn just simply listened and nodded in a couple of places. Right now was one of those times that she was showing me how much she's grown up. She was no longer the whiny selfish little girl I once knew.

"I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean me and Angel are just to different." I sniffled

"I think you're wrong." Dawn said. I glanced up at her. "You guys are perfect for each other. You guys couldn't be even more alike. I know you were saying that you two fight to much but-."

"That was Angel that said that." I interrupted.

"Whatever." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, You guys think you fight to much and you do, but you love it."

"What?" I asked

"You know what I'm talking about." Dawn smirked "I see the little sparkle in your eye when you argue. You love to argue with him. I can tell."

I smiled "Well I might like it a little."

"And I also see the other side of you guys. Which most people don't see. The loving side. When it's just you two I see the love in your guys eyes." Dawn smiled. "Angelus may say that you two won't work out but he's lying. Angelus loves you. I can tell."

"Really?" I asked "how can you tell that kind of thing though?" I feel kind of stupid asking my little sister this but right now she's the only one I can talk to.

Dawn smiled and I smirked up at her. "Well for example, when Cordelia's upset he doesn't go comfort her like he does you. He just sleeps with Cordelia hoping she'll forget about whatever she's upset about when with you, he holds you until you feel better and whispers comforting words."

"How do you know he does that?" I asked Dawn suspiciously.

"I've been here with your other boyfriends." Dawn simply said. "And anyway you haven't had sex with him yet have you?"

"No."

"Well if he didn't love you do you think he'd wait this long for you?" Dawn asked

"no." I blew my nose.

"See he does love you." Dawn said

"Then why did he let me go?" I asked

"Cause he's just being a stupid guy." Dawn grinned

" I think he's right though. I don't think we'd work out." I said quietly. "Which is alright I guess. I still have Ford."

"But will you be happy with Ford?" Dawn asked

"Happy enough." I said and got up and left Dawn sitting in my room.

It was now 7:30 and I've been pouting ever since I talked to Dawn. I feel like my hearts been ripped in half. I haven't cried since I was with Dawn and vowed I wouldn't cry because of Angel ever again. I think I'm going to call Ford. I told him I'd call. So I called and he said he'd come over here.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later.

"Hey Ford!" I said excitedly and kissed him. I can tell Ford was shocked at my excitement of seeing him. Was I really that distant from him?

"Buffy." Ford smiled and kissed me again.

"Hey have you ever seen my house?" I asked him suddenly thinking of that.

"Nope."

"You want to go to my house?" I asked

He grinned "sure."

A couple minutes later I was showing Ford around in my house. I saved my room for last. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room.

"So this is my room." I clutched on to his hand.

"Nice." he smiled at me.

"It might be a little bare since I moved a lot of things over to Angel's house."

"No it's perfect."

I smiled at him. I turned around and faced him and started to kiss him slowly. Our kisses became more intense and I pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Ford pushed me into him and I felt a bulge in his pants. I felt his hands roaming on my back under my shirt. His hands slowly made it to my stomach and moved up cupping both of my breasts. I moaned as he squeezed them a little. His hands were rougher than Angel's were. No. I can't compare whatsoever. Ford slowly backed up onto my bed. I was laying on my back with him hovering above me. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was wrong. I never had these feelings with Angel. Just nervousness with Angel and that was just because I was scared of doing something wrong since he's been with so many women, but with Ford, I was scared. Not that he'd hurt me just that this is wrong feeling. Shit! I compared him with Angel again. Got to stop that. Somehow during my thinking my shirt had been removed. I barely noticed. Ford was kissing me and started to go lower. No I had to stop this. It felt wrong.

"Ford." I gasped. "We better stop."

Ford looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize. It's just I'm not ready yet." I said leaning up. I don't think I'll ever be ready with Ford.

We just made out the rest of the time. I kept my distance a little more. It was about 9:30 when I said I better be going back.

I quickly went upstairs hoping to avoid Angel. I just had this awkward feeling when I was around him now. I guess that's what he meant by if we got together and didn't work out.

As I laid in bed I was just dreading tomorrow already. Oh well just do what Angel said and deny everything. Plus everyone knows I'm dating Ford and wouldn't do that to him. It's Angel who should be worried. Oh god what will Ford say? I had these thoughts for quite awhile before I finally fell asleep.

I groaned the next morning as my alarm clock went off. Damn thing. I slapped in and it fell off the table. I quickly got in the shower and got dressed in my usual blue jeans and t-shirt. Nothing sexy for today. I went downstairs to see Angel and Dawn sitting at the table as usual. Angel was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and Dawn was eating cereal and watching tv. Angel glanced up from the newspaper once to look at me but didn't say anything. Dawn was watching both me and Angel seeing our reactions.

"Ready?" Angel asked at about 7:45.

"Yeah." me and Dawn said and headed for school. I noticed that Angel glanced at me every now and then on our way to school. Almost as if he wanted me to say something, but I wasn't going to.

"Hey you guys." Angel greeted the gang. I said hey too. They all didn't answer us and just stared for a second. Ford looked at me sadly and then said he had to go to the library. Cordelia was shooting daggers and both me and Angel. "What?" Angel asked after he noticed everyone kept staring at us.

"You asshole." Cordelia said and walked off.

"Ok What did I do?" Angel asked.

"You don't know?" Willow asked us. Even though we did know what was up we still had to act like we didn't.

"Know what?" I asked.

"The rumor about you two." Spike said. "Stupid rumor really." he chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well apparently B, you and Angelus have been sleeping together." Faith said.

"Woah...me and Buffy?" Angel grinned. "Who the hell said that?"

"Pretty stupid when you really think about it." Xander laughed.

"Yeah Buffy's a virgin she wouldn't sleep with anyone." Anya giggled.

"Hey just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I couldn't get laid, I just choose not to." I snapped. Oh god I hope they don't notice anything. Just keep it cool and they won't. I told myself.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "Woah Buff calm down." Angel grinned.

"So you two aren't then?" Oz asked.

"What do you guys think?" Angel asked.

"Right." Oz nodded.

"Who the hell started this and why?" I asked

"Well apparently Riley started it." Willow said.

"Well that should have been the first clue that it was a lie." I said.

"Who all knows about this?" Angel asked

"Basically everybody." Faith said

"yeah but some don't believe it." Spike said. "I mean who in their right mind would?"

"Well apparently Cordelia and Ford believe it." I said. "I'm going to go find Ford." I left to go to the library.

"I'm going to go find Cordelia." Angel said and walked away.

"This has got to be the stupidest rumor that anyone has ever told." Spike grinned watching me and Angel walk off.

"You're telling me." Faith agreed and everyone else nodded.

"Ford." I found him in the library reading some book.

"What?" he snapped at me and got up.

"Please let me explain." I grabbed his arm to keep him from walking off.

Ford swung around and faced me. "I knew there was more to you and Angelus than anyone knew!" he said angrily.

"Ford there isn't anything between me and Angel." I said.

He stared at me for a second. "There isn't?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"no." I said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but it's just every time you're around him you get all happy it seems like."

"Actually I get angrier." I smiled. That much is true.

Ford grinned. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Ford you can always trust me." I said leaning my head against his chest. I felt guilty saying that but from now on it's going to be true. I felt Ford's arms go around me and hug me.

"Cordelia wait up!" Angel said. He was having a bit more trouble trying to get Cordelia to listen to him. "Let me explain!"

"There's no need to explain!" Cordelia yelled "I knew there was something between you two. I knew it! But everyone just told me I was being stupid and nothing would ever happen between you two."

Cordelia was yelling this down the hall so everyone had there eyes turned to see Cordelia walking furiously down the hall with Angel tagging along. Everyone had heard the rumor by now and not a lot of people believed it. Just a couple of people here and there did.

"Cordelia there is nothing between Buffy and me!" Angel yelled and Cordelia stopped and faced him.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked

"yes! I mean Cordelia think about it. Buffy's a virgin and people are saying I slept with her? I didn't sleep with Buffy. I hate her. Why the hell would I?" Angel asked._ God I hate saying that. I wish this would have worked out differently, but it didn't and now I have to live with it._

"Angelus, Riley said he saw you guys kissing in the hallway during 6th period. I have class with you 6th period and you weren't there!" Cordelia said

"no I skipped." Angel said.

"And it just so happens Buffy did too."

"Woah Buffy skipped? That little rebel." Angel laughed. "Cordelia I went home. I didn't even know Buffy skipped and anyway wouldn't you think that I'd be a little more careful about kissing Buffy in the middle of a hallway where I know people would come down?" _I really should have planned that one better._

Cordelia looked up at Angel. "Oh well yeah I guess you would have."

Angel raised his eyebrow. "See Cordelia nothing to worry about. I wouldn't cheat on you."

Cordelia smiled. "Ok I believe you. I guess I should have known better. I mean it is Buffy we're talking about."

Angel grinned. "See how stupid this whole thing sounds now?"

People were still watching Angel and Cordelia as they kissed. A lot of people heard their conversation and now definitely didn't believe in the rumor.

I hated today. It seemed like everyone was staring at me and it was only 1st period! Well I'm on my way to the 2nd anyway. Ahh P.E. I hope me and Angel don't get paired up.

I walked out into the gym and found Amanda sitting on the bleachers

"Hey Amanda." I said

"Oh hey Buffy." I noticed she looked at me weirdly too.

"What?" I finally asked

"is it true?" she asked me bluntly.

"Is what true?" I asked

"About you and Angelus?" she asked

"No!" I said a little to loudly and Mr. Clarkson stopped talking and looked at me for a second.

"Ok I was pretty sure it was a lie but just wanted to make sure." Amanda let out a sigh.

"God I'm going to kill Riley." I said.

"Yeah he would already be dead if I were you" Amanda giggled "well then again it'd be ok if everyone thought Angelus was cheating on Cordelia with me."

"You like him?" I asked

"yes!" Amanda giggled. "What girl doesn't? Well besides you."

I shrugged "he's not that great.

"Yeah he is. He's sweet, nice, and funny." Amanda grinned. "He just doesn't show that side to you."

"Well I could care less." I said.

"At least you talk to him." Amanda said

"you talk to him too." I said

"No not really. Not like a lot of other girls. Only a bit in some classes but he's usually to busy talking to other people."

"Then how do you know he's sweet, nice, and funny?" I asked

"I heard him talk to other girls." she said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. "I consider you lucky not talking to him very much."

"I'd rather be teased by him all the time like you and get noticed than be like me and be absolutely nothing." Amanda said. I sighed to myself. Amanda had no idea that Angel once considered her to be his next girl he cheated with. She's better off. I can't believe Amanda actually wants Angel to notice her that much though. I guess every girl wants the popular guy to notice her.

"Now I'm going to team you up and you're going to job around the track twice with your partner." Mr. Clarkson yelled at all of us sitting on the bleachers. He started naming off random people and I knew as usual he'd pick me and Angel to be together.

"Angelus and Buffy!" He yelled Everyone got silent. Even Mr. Clarkson looked at us funny as if we were going to do something. I walked down the bleachers to the floor of the gym where everyone else was waiting with their partners to go outside.

"We're not together!" Angel yelled all the sudden when he finally got sick of everyone staring. "Jesus Christ don't you people know us by now!" Angel asked angrily. No one said a word until Mr. Clarkson started teaming people up.

"Good going." I muttered to Angel.

"Well I'm sick of people staring!" Angel muttered back angrily. I agree with him. I mean a lot of them say they don't believe it but yet they keep staring.

"Ok class lets head out!" Mr Clarkson summoned us outside. "Two laps and then play with the frisbees."

"God I hate frisbees." Angel said once we started running. I knew he was trying to make a conversation but I was kind of pissed at him.

"Are you mad?" Angel asked

"Gee do you think?" I asked

"What? Well you're the one that said to forget about it if I do recall." Angel said angrily.

"I know." I clenched my teeth together.

People running ahead of us or behind us were looking at us strangely. Usually when we fight it's over something stupid and people know what we're yelling about but right now no one had a clue. Usually we're just more of a playful mad. People recognize our actual angry tones.

"Buffy what do you want from me?" Angel asked quietly now. His voice almost pleading.

"I don't know." I said quietly even though I did know what I wanted. I wanted Angel to sweep me up in his arms and say 'to hell with Cordelia and Ford, you're mine, I love you and I know we can work this out. You're worth the risk.' Well I suppose that won't happen now will it?

"Buffy you better figure out what you want and stop treating me like shit for something you did."

"Something I did!" I got mad. "How come you didn't try and say something against it?" I asked quietly.

Angel sighed. "Because I knew it wouldn't work out. We're to different."

My mind flashed back to what Dawn said. 'You guys are perfect for each other. You guys couldn't be even more alike' I know what Dawn said but I couldn't help but feel she was doing that to make me feel better.

"I guess you're right." I said coldly and ran a little ahead of him.

"Buffy." Angel whined running back up to me. "What can I do to make it right between us again?"

"Nothing." I said

"See this is exactly what I said would happen!" Angel said. "Us having that awkward feeling and being mean...er to each other."

"Well yeah Angel what did you expect?" I said icily.

"Come on Buffy! Just tell me what to do so we can be like we use to again." Angel said to me. We had stopped running and were walking to the bucket where the frisbees were.

"It'll never be like it use to!" I said angrily stomping off to the bucket.

"Why! Why because of what we've done?" Angel asked confused. "Cause believe me Buff that'll fade away in a while."

"But you see that's the problem!" I said. I didn't know if anyone was around and I didn't care.

Angel looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want it to fade away!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes. No I won't cry over Angel again. I swore I wouldn't. "Angel you were my best friend" I said more quietly. "We can never become that again because then I only thought of you only as a friend then, but now, now every time I look at you I see something more. Every time I look at you I just want to leap in your arms and kiss you. I feel happy around you." I was a little ashamed I said that, but I had to get it out.

"Buffy." Angel said quietly. "We wouldn't work out and you know it. You want a long term relationship and to be perfectly honest, I don't know if I could give that to you and one of my worst fears are disappointing you."

"You wouldn't disappoint me." I said.

"Buffy you have a nice guy. A guy that would treat you right. A man that you could easily live with. Are you willing to risk that for a relationship that most likely wouldn't work out?"

I could have easily spat back that I've been living with Angel for quite a bit now but if he didn't have faith in our relationship then it definitely wouldn't work. I sighed. "No, I guess I wouldn't want to risk it. I mean if you don't even have faith that a relationship between us could work then it most likely wouldn't." I gave a sad smile and walked back towards the school to go change.

**A/N: Ok so how did you like the chapter. Sorry it's taking me a little bit more to update but I'm trying to get ahead so I can update everyday again. I'm in a writing mood again so it should be soon. Well thanks a lot for the reviews. I love em!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46!**

Angel gave a big sigh watching me walk inside the school. He looked around for a second to see if anyone had been listening but no one had they've been playing frisbee. Well no one heard except little Jonathan who had been sitting on the outside bleachers that had just happened to be next to the frisbee bucket. We hadn't seen him because the part where it slanted hid him. Angel looked up at Jonathan.

"How much did you hear?" he asked in a sad tone.

"Uhh well. Everything." Jonathan said. "But I won't tell!" he all the sudden said frantically as Angel climbed on the bleachers sitting next to Jonathan.

"Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up or anything." Angel grinned. _Since when is Jonathan scared of me? I've never done anything to him._

Jonathan let out a sigh of relief. He was a little shocked that Angelus just came up and sat next to him. Jonathan noticed that everyone had gone inside the school but didn't want to leave Angelus. He thought that Angelus might want to talk at any moment. Angelus was popular and Jonathan and did not want him on his bad side.

Angel finally spoke. "Jonathan do you...do you think me and Buffy make a good couple?"

Jonathan looked at Angel and wondered if he should lie or not. He decided to just tell the truth. "Well from all I know is that you two hate each other so-"

"That would be a no then." Angel chuckled. "I guess you don't know the whole story."

"The whole story?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Angel asked

Jonathan nodded.

"Now this is a serious secret the only people that know it are our close friends so if I hear you babbling on about it. I will beat you up." Angel said half joking. Jonathan nodded and Angel told him the whole story about me and Angel's family and how close we actually are and that I've been living with him for a while.

"Wow. You have like this totally different world and you kept it a secret this long?" Jonathan asked in surprise. I mean it's not everyday you hear that me and Angel are actually best friends and not enemies.

"Yeah surprise huh?" Angel grinned.

"Yeah...then again no." Jonathan said and Angel gave him a confused look. "Well there has always been hints. Like when I see you guys at the Bronze and you guys are alone for a second, you always seem to be laughing until other people come along."

_Ok Jonathan watches us? Creepy._

"Always been like that. Never had any problems keeping ourselves secret ya know. I mean we got really good at being mean to each other when around each other and we have a lot of fun when it's just us." Angel sighed.

"What changed?" Jonathan asked.

"I started getting feelings for her." Angel said simply. Jonathan realized that they were missing their next class but he had to admit that this was very interesting. " I mean I always had a little crush on her but never like this."

"You fell in love with her." Jonathan said and Angel nodded silently. "Then what's the problem!" Jonathan asked.

Angel looked over at Jonathan "We don't fit that's the problem! We wouldn't work. We're to different and we'd only end up heartbroken and never speak to each other again. I don't know if that's worth it."

"Are those the real reasons?" Jonathan asked.

Angel sighed. "I'm scared." Angel said quietly.

"Of what?" Jonathan asked

"of everything!" Angel said " I'm not use to a girl like Buffy. I'm use to girls like Cordelia."

"You mean girls that you can just sleep with and not worry about their feelings?" Jonathan asked.

"Well if you want to put it that way." Angel grumbled.

"Yeah Buffy's a nice girl. She wouldn't put up with you even as much looking at another girl a wrong way." Jonathan said.

"You see that's what scares me! She wants a relationship, and I'm just not use to those. Everyone knows that. Cordelia's one of the only girls that I've stuck with and I have no clue why."

Jonathan shrugged "Well I really don't know what to tell you. The only thing I can say is that it looks like you and Buffy really would be a good couple but as she said if you don't have faith in that then don't waste her time."

Angel nodded "I guess you're right."

"So what are you going to do?" Jonathan asked

"Just leave her alone." Angel sighed. "It'd be for the best. Thanks for the talk." Angel smiled at Jonathan and made his way to the school.

'Big mistake' Jonathan thought to himself.

I was really upset when I walked into the changing room. I knew this was the last time me and Angel would talk about this. It's over. Never again will I be with Angel like that.

"Buffy you ok?" Amanda asked tying her shoe.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I asked

"you just seemed upset when you walked in here."

"Oh well it's just something Angel said."

"Oh I figured that. We heard you guys yelling. You sounded really mad." Amanda grinned

I smiled. " I was." if only she knew.

"What did he say?" Amanda asked

"nothing." I said and put on my shoes. Amanda let it go and figured it was just another one of me and Angel's fights.

I wonder where he is? I usually see him after P.E. Must not want to see me. I thought gloomily.

"Hey Buffy." Ford came up to me. We were heading to lunch now.

"Hey." I smiled and fell into his arms.

"Something the matter?" he asked stroking my hair and giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm fine." I smiled "What makes you think somethings the matter?"

"You just had a troubled face." he grinned at me.

"Nope I'm all cheery Buffy." I smiled. Ford chuckled and gave me a kiss on my nose.

"You sure?" Ford asked

"yes I'm fine." I reassured him. Ford gave me a look like I better tell him now or he'd be bugging me all day. "Look Angel just said something that kind of hurt me. Now come on I'm starving." I said leading Ford to the lunchroom.

'Always Angelus. Always Angelus' Ford thought to himself as I led him. 'I think there's more to this than she's letting on. I always see her eyes light up when she's with him and when he's in pain she's in pain and vice versa. They're a perfect match. I have to admit to myself. I just really like Buffy so much and I don't know if I could let her go but way they look at each other. I think I'll have to.'

"Hey you guys." I said sitting down a the lunch table. Everyone was already there. Cordelia was shooting daggers at me. I can tell she was about to take off my head and would have already if it hadn't been for everyone else.

"What?" I asked all the sudden. Everyone had been staring at me. "Ok why is everyone staring at me today!" I said getting irritated. Angel was the only one not staring.

Angel groaned "you guys aren't still going on about the whole me and Buffy thing are you?"

"We explained earlier!" I said. "I wouldn't do that to Ford." I grabbed Fords hand and squeezed it. Ford smiled at me.

"And I wouldn't do that to Cordelia." Angel said wrapping his arm around her. We all starred at him when he said that. "I haven't cheated on her yet have I?" Angel asked

"Yet?" Cordelia asked

"And I'm not going to." Angel confirmed and Cordelia smiled and kissed him. I hate those two.

"We just heard you guys got in a real fight during P.E." Xander said "We assumed it was because of the rumor."

"No that was something else." Angel quickly said.

Willow smiled "it's ok we know you two wouldn't do anything like that. Specially with each other." Willow chuckled.

We talked at lunch and everything was ok. No one believed that me and Angel had an affair. I think the school was starting not to believe it either. The way they heard me and Angel fought during P.E. and just because it's me and Angel. Who would believe it. I felt more calm knowing that no one believed it.

"I'll see you guys later." I said walking away. It was 6th period now.

"Angelus!" Ford ran up to catch up with Angel.

"Oh hey Ford." Angel said. "You want something?" Angel asked trying not to be rude but him and Ford never really got along and it's just weird for Ford to be coming up to Angel like this.

"What exactly did you say to Buffy?" Ford asked

"When?" Angel asked

"Today, she was obviously kind of hurt by something you said." Ford said a little angry that Angel had gotten me upset.

"Oh it was nothing really." Angel said. Ford couldn't help but notice the sad look in Angel's eyes and his obvious upset expression. 'This must have been some fight for Buffy to also upset Angelus.' Ford thought to himself. 'I wonder what went down?'

"I just don't like seeing Buffy upset." Ford said

"Neither do I." Angel sighed.

"Well it must have been some fight to get you upset too." Ford said

"I'm not upset!" Angel got a little mad. _I wish people would stop bugging me! Thank god it's Friday._

People were starting to watch Angel and Ford waiting for a fight.

"Well obviously you are." Ford said.

"I'm upset because I'm sick of people saying me and Buffy are together! I mean where in the hell did they get an idea like that?" Angel asked.

Ford shrugged. "Do they have a good reason to think so?"

"No." Angel said "you can ask anyone in this school and they'll tell you that I've always hated Buffy and she's always hated me."

Ford nodded "just go easy on her she's a little upset over the whole rumor thing and you're not making it any easier."

"Will do." Angel said and stormed off.

Thank god today's finally over! I said to myself walking down the halls. I have to go to Ford's house today, I groaned to myself. I don't wanna. Oh well it's probably better than staying at Angel's. That awkward feeling would kill me. I know I'll have to face him sooner or later but just not now. So I went over to Fords and we watched a movie ate pizza, made out. I had a pretty good time, but I was still worrying about how I'd face Angel.

Later on that night I came home to Angel in the living room watching tv. I snuck up to my room without being noticed. Well I think he noticed but chose not to say anything to me.

So it's been about a month and a half since the rumor at school had happened. We were now in the third trimester of school. It was Thursday after school and a lots happened since the rumor. Me and Angel are obviously ok by now. Me and Ford are closer than ever and surprisingly Angel and Cordelia are still together. Me and Angel have finally became what we use to be. I still love him of course. I mean it's only been a month an a half. I don't know how Angel feels but I doubt I'll ever find out. Me and Angel are up to our old tricks at school. Angel has now officially ruined half of my wardrobe with some new trick but that always leads to me shopping so I'm ok with it. I also have ruined a lot of Angel's clothes too so I guess we're even. Me and Ford do tons of stuff together now. Not like we use to just me going over to his house every now and then or going on a date every once in a while. I am literally with him every day. I don't see much of Angel which is a good thing I guess. He's gone most of the time anyway. Him and Cordelia have gotten really close, about like me and Ford close. I still hate Cordelia. It seems like she's always flaunting that she has Angel and I don't. God do I hate her.

"So Buff got any plans tonight?" Angel asked sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Nahh probably just stay here or Willow might be coming over." I said.

"Well I think I'm going to go get Cordelia and do something." he said getting up.

"Ahh thanks." I jumped on the couch where he'd been laying.

"Oh so that's it waiting for me to get up so you got a nice and warm couch. I get it." Angel grinned.

"Can you hand me the phone?" I asked him.

"You get off your lazy ass and get it." Angel said

"Angel!" I whined

"oh fine." Angel gave in. " just don't give me that pouty look."

I grinned up at him and dialed Willows phone number.

"I'll see you later." Angel whispered while the phone was ringing.

"Bye." I said.

"Oh hey Will!" I said Me and Willow talked a bit and she said she'd come over. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and about 15 minutes after that me and Willow were lying in from of the tv in the living room."So where is Dawn?" Willow asked laying on the couch. I was leaning against it and had to look up a bit to see her head.

"I don't know she's been gone a lot lately." I said

"Maybe she's got a honey." Willow smirked

"Dawn? No." I said now getting worried.

Willow shrugged "speaking of honeys how are you and Ford doin?"

"Just fine and dandy." I smiled.

"Still on smoochie stage or..." Willow raised her eyebrows.

"No!" I said laughing. "Just smoochies."

"Nothing more?" Willow asked

"Well maybe a little more." I grinned.

Willow started to laugh and then got serious. "Do you think that Fords the one you'll finally do it with?"

" I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe." I've been thinking more and more about that lately but I'm not totally sure if Fords the right guy. I just have a deep feeling not to.

"Well you don't have anyone else in mind do you?" Willow asked sort of joking.

"No." I chuckled. "No one else." Well that's a lie now isn't it? I asked myself.

"So how are you and Angelus been?" Willow asked all the sudden.

I shrugged. "Normal."

"I'm glad you guys are finally over that stuff that went down a month ago." Willow said "it was weird being around you two."

"Yeah believe me it was awkward for me too." I said

"You never told me what you and Angelus even got in a fight about." Willow said. "I just assumed it was over the rumor."

"Well it wasn't" I said quickly

"oh." Willow said. "Well what was it over?"

"Nothing. It's not really important now."

"Oh come on Buffy! I won't tell anyone."

"Well I guess it was over the rumor sort of." I said

"oh? And?" Willow asked again. I guess I can trust Willow.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Sure." Willow said leaning up on her arm so she could look at me better.

"The rumor was true." I said quietly. I looked up at Willow whose eyes were huge as she was looking at me.

"What?" she gasped.

"Me and Angel did have an affair for a while." I said.

"Oh my god!" Willow said. "I can't believe it!"

"I know." I groaned.

"I mean it's you and it's...it's Angelus!" Willow gasped. "I knew it! I knew it! You told me you liked him and then he told me he liked you! I just knew it! So you still together then cause you guys have gotten pretty close."

"No! We're not together." I said.

"You're not?" she asked surprised.

"no that was the whole fight during P.E. that day." I said. "He said that we were to different and fought a lot and said that our relationship wouldn't work and it'd be a waste of time." I said.

"Different! I've never seen two people so much alike!" Willow said.

"That's what Dawn said!"

"Wait Dawn knew and I didn't?" Willow acted like she was hurt.

"Well she was bound to find out I mean she lives here." I chuckled "Couldn't hide it all the time or we'd have no relationship."

"I still can't believe it." Willow smiled

"I know."

"So was he as good as everyone said he was?" Willow asked but I could see her blushing at her question.

"good?"

"Was he good in bed? I'm just curious." she got even redder. Willow didn't normally ask these type of questions unless she's really curious.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I didn't sleep with him."

"You didn't!" she said. "Wow." Willow laughed just as the door opened.

"Oh hey Dawn." I said looking at the door.

"Hey." she smiled. "What are you guys talking about." she asked when she noticed she had interrupted something.

"Buffy and Angelus's affair." Willow said. I shot her an evil look.

"Oh." Dawn laughed. "I wish that would have lasted. They were both always in a better mood."

"Yeah I wish I could have seen them together. How did you find out?" Willow asked Dawn.

"I caught them making out in the kitchen pretty furiously." Dawn grinned and then ran upstairs.

"Making out in the kitchen?" Willow laughed. "God I wish I could have seen you two together!"

"You're pretty hyper today Will. Did you have coffee?" I asked

Willow grinned sheepishly. "Yes but don't change the subject!"

Just then the door opened and Angel came strolling in.

"You didn't stay out long." I said

"Couldn't. Cordelia's parents were home and she couldn't go anywhere since she got grounded for something. I wasn't paying attention to what." Angel said heading to the kitchen. Willow was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't say anything." I said whispered to her.

"I won't"

"So what have you two been doing?" Angel asked coming back in the living room with a box of cheese nips.

"just talking." I said

"oh...about?" he asked sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Nothing you should be concerned with." I said. Angel nodded and looked at Willow strangely who was grinning stupidly at him. I glared at her. All the sudden Angel's gaze turned to me.

"What did you tell her?" Angel asked me walking over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

'Damn he's good.' Willow thought.

"Well Willow's got that stupid grin on her face like she knows something and you got that guilty look like 'oh god I hope Angel doesn't find out what I said'"

I shrugged. "Didn't say a word."

"Buffy." Angel's tone had a warning sound as he leaned down to my height on the floor.

"Seriously I didn't say anything."

"What did you say?" he asked again getting closer to my face looking me strait in the eye. "Buffy." he said again. All the sudden he started to tickle me.

"Ok ok! I told her about us." I laughed.

"You what?" Angel asked.

"I'm sorry I had to tell someone!" I said "I can't keep it bottled up forever." I whined "If I store it to long I'm just bound to burst!"

"Buffy you're an idiot." Angel said ruffling my hair. "If it gets out it's not my fault you know."

"Oh Willow won't tell anyone and hey you messed up my hair!" I said smoothing my hair back down.

"I can't believe you two were together." Willow laughed at Angel.

"Yeah shock shock." Angel mumbled eating his cheese nips he got from the kitchen.

"So what happened then?" Willow asked. She wanted Angel's telling of the story.

"What?" Angel asked "I'm pretty sure you've filled her in on everything." Angel glared at me.

"No! I didn't tell her everything." I said

"What there's more?" Willow asked getting excited.

"No!" Angel said. "We just don't fit." Angel mumbled. "We just get along better as friends. And right now we're exactly the same as we use to be."

"Angel." I said looking over at him. "Remember what I said that day when we were in P.E." Angel looked at me confused. "About us being friends." I said. Angel looked at me and I knew he knew what I meant. About us never being friends because I will always see something more now.

"I know." Angel said quietly. Willow looked between us knowing that she didn't know something that went down between us. I don't think she was going to pry on this though. "But hey what we got now will do." Angel sighed and got up. "Well I'm going to call Spike and see if he wants to go to the Bronze tonight."

"Oh I'll call Ford." I said. Willow groaned. Me and Ford have a tendency to just make out the whole time and not really pay attention to anything else. I think everyone getting sick of it. To bad. Well we usually make out anyway but sometimes Ford seems a little distant. I'm not sure why but it's like he's deciding something but he always ends up kissing me and forgets whatever the hell he was thinking about. "Oh it's not that bad." I said to Willow.

Willow laughed "you two are inseparable!"

I laughed and smiled at Willow. "I know."

"Ok I'm leaving you guys going to come or not?" Angel asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah just let me call Ford." I said and quickly called him and got off. "Ok I'm ready." I grabbed my jacket and we headed out to the Bronze.

**A/N: Hey! I decided to update pretty fast for you guys since I haven't been doing to good of a job with it lately. Well here ya go. Enjoy!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47!**

"I believe he's over there." Angel pointed Ford out to me. He must have noticed me looking around for him.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him and went my way to Ford.

"Hey Ford." I smiled at him. He was sitting at the bar. "Is something the matter?" I asked. He looked upset or something.

He smiled up at me but I could tell it was forced "Yeah I'm fine."

I looked around trying to spot where Angel had gone off to and I already saw him on the dance floor with Cordelia clung to his arm. Damn her.

"You want to dance?" Ford all the sudden asked.

I looked back at Ford. When I moved he noticed who I had been looking at. "Oh." he said quietly.

"What?" I asked oblivious to what he had seen.

"Nothing." he muttered

I smiled at him. "Sure I'll dance."

"You know what I'm not really in the mood for it now."

"What's up with you?" I asked him. He's acting strange.

"Nothing." he sighed taking another drink of whatever he was drinking.

I shrugged.

Later on Ford finally danced with me and we hung out with the gang for a bit, but I mostly made out with Ford.

"Angel can we go?" I finally asked at 10:30

Angel nodded "yeah we'll see you guys tomorrow."

I kissed Ford goodbye and left.

"What's the matter with you?" Angel grinned at me when we were driving home. "you sure are quiet."

"I don't feel very good." I said. Angel now looked at me with concern. He used one hand and felt my forehead.

"You do feel warm." he said. "When we get home you can just go strait to bed."

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically smiling at him. Angel smiled at me. _I love it when she's sick. She's so adorable. Ahh none of those thoughts!_

When we got home Angel did exactly that and put me to bed. I felt like shit. My stomach really hurt. I felt like I would barf at any minute.

The next morning I woke up by Angel shaking me slightly.

"Sorry." he whispered "But I wanted to know how you felt cause it's 6:30."

I groaned. My stomach didn't feel any better. "I feel like shit."

Angel chuckled "ok well I'll come back at lunch to see how you're doing ok?"

I shook my head and he left.

"Where's Buffy?" Ford asked later at school.

"She's at home sick." Angel said

"oh. She said she didn't feel to good at the Bronze last night." Ford said. "Is it ok if I go check on her at lunch?"

"Yeah I was going to go check on her anyway." Angel said.

So lunch time came and I was still in bed waiting for Angel.

"Hey you feel better?" Angel asked walking in my room.

"yeah." I smiled then noticed Ford behind Angel. I just wanted to curl and die. Ford seeing me like this! He'll never want to touch me at all if he sees me like this. "Hey Ford." I said weakly

"Hey Buffy. How are you feeling?" he asked

"fine just fine." I said trying to act like normal and nothing was wrong.

Ford smiled at me and stroked my hair

"you want anything?" Angel asked

I shook my head no.

"Well we better be heading back to school then." Angel said. "There's some chicken noodle soup if you want any."

"Ok." I said and they left.

The day went by pretty fast and I felt better but still not my best. I took a shower before school ended so I wouldn't smell or anything.

Angel came home quicker than usual. Probably cause I was sick. I was lying on the couch when he got home.

"Hey Angel." I said

"hey." he smiled at me. "How are you feeling." he asked

I smiled "better."

Angel kept walking in and out of the living room. I know he kept coming in so he could check on me and see if I was doing ok.

Finally at 7:30 Angel just walked in. "American Idols on." he said and sat on the couch next to me.

I laid my head down on his lap and turned towards the tv so I could watch it. He was gently stroking my hair.

"You think you're coming to school tomorrow?" Angel asked

I nodded "Most likely."

So the rest of the day was alright. Me and Angel lounged around until we went to bed.

I was sitting in 8th period at the end of the day of school. I had Math. Something smelled really bad. I thought it was just someone around me but everywhere I went it seemed to follow me.

"Miss Krotz do you smell something?" I came up to the teacher before class started.

"Yeah." She made a face.

"It's been following me everywhere and I don't know what it is!" I said

"did you take a shower?" she asked

I glared at her. "Yes! And anyway it's not that type of smell. It smells like something's rotting."

Miss Klotz bent over and smelled my bag "it's coming from your bag."

I quickly put my bag on her desk and started putting stuff on her desk when I felt something kind of slimy. "Eww!" I pulled out a hunk of cheese.

Miss Klotz made another face "why do you have cheese in your bag?"

"Angelus." I muttered and people started to giggle. Damn him.

"Get that thing out of here!" Miss Klotz said and I quickly left the room.

I was plugging my nose while walking down the hall with the stinky cheese when I heard laughing.

"Angelus I am so going to kill you once I get rid of this!" I said walking faster but he followed me.

"You got to admit that was pretty good." he grinned. I glared at him. "Come on Buff lighten up!"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shove this up your ass." I smiled evilly at him. Angel just smiled at me.

"My my isn't someone a little bit feisty today." he grinned.

"Yeah I am. Now another word out of you and you get the cheese Mr.!" I said

Angel grinned "What you didn't like my present?"

I glared at him again. I finally got rid of that cheese and Angel. Damn them both. I can't believe he put cheese in my bag! Now my bags going to smell. That asshole.

Later that day we all decided to go to the Bronze again. It was Friday night and we had nothing better to do. I found Ford sitting over at the bar again. He's never drinking but he's always there. Weird.

"Hey Ford." I smiled

"hey." he smiled back. Then I saw Cordelia walk in with a short dark blue dress. It was pretty. I hated to admit it but it looked good on her. I saw her go and sit on Angel's lap. Her dress inching up even higher not even making Angel really have to push up her dress or anything. God why did she have to have nice legs! "Buffy!" Ford said louder and obviously irritated

"What?" I asked "Sorry I spaced off."

Ford sighed.

"You want to dance?" I asked

"no." he sighed.

"What's up with you?" I asked "Lately you just seem to be getting depressed is something going on?"

"Buffy I'm going back to L.A." he said

"What why!" I asked

"Because when I first came here I had a reason to be here. Because of you, but now that reasons gone." he said.

"Gone?" I said "what? It's not gone. How is it gone?" I said frantically. I saw Ford glance at Angel and Cordelia. He must have noticed me staring. God even when I try and not love Angel it doesn't work. It seems like no matter what I won't be able to get over Angel. Ford must have noticed that.

"Look Buffy, I like you I really do, but I don't think that it's me you want." Ford said looking over at Angel again. Angel was laughing with the rest of the gang. He looks gorgeous when he smiles.

I look at Ford with sad eyes. This can't work with me and Ford if I'm obviously in love with Angel. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok. Really. I mean I always sort of knew when Angelus first came to L.A. You weren't as happy until he came. Like your other half was missing." Ford said sadly.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, now that I told you."

"What you were going to leave once I told you?" I asked irritated.

"Buffy it's not that it really matters."

"Ford just cause me and you didn't work out doesn't mean that we're not friends."

Ford smiled "I appreciate that. Well I better get going. I have to finish packing before tomorrow."

I smiled at him. "Ok. Bye." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I sat there for a second until he was gone. I wasn't really hurt that we broke up. It was just more the point that what am I going to do now? Angel doesn't want me. No one does. I sighed to myself. I'll just have to deal I guess. I will miss Ford in a way. He was always so nice. I sighed and walked over to the gang and sat down. I have no clue in hell what they were talking about.

"Buffy you ok?" Angel asked when he noticed I haven't said anything and was staring at the table.

"Hmm? Oh yeah just fine." I said. I couldn't help but get jealous when I saw Angel's hand rubbing Cordelia's leg.

"Hey Buffy do you want to stay over tonight?" Cordelia asked. I looked at her confused for a minute "Willow's staying too." she said. I looked over at Angel who had just as a confused face as I did. I glanced over at Willow who shrugged

"ok." I said slowly.

"Good. Well how about Angelus, you can take Buffy to your house to get clothes while I take Willow to her house to get clothes then we'll swing by your house to pick up Buffy." Cordelia said all in one breathe. Gees can she talk.

"Ok." Angel said getting up as soon as Cordelia was off him. "Come on Buff." he put his hand on my back.

"What in the hell does Cordelia want?" I asked as soon as we were in the car.

Angel shrugged " I actually have no clue."

I just went back to my silence after that. Still thinking about Ford.

"Are you sure nothing is the matter?" Angel asked again

"I'll tell you when we get home."

When we got back I quickly went upstairs and got some clothes.

"So you going to tell me what's up?" Angel asked.

"Ford's going back to L.A." I said looking down at my bag in my hand.

"Oh sweety." Angel said and took me in his arms. "What happened? I thought you guys were doing ok?"

"We were." I sighed in his arms. I heard a honk outside. "But it's hard for a guy to love someone that's already in love with someone else now isn't it?" I asked and walked out the door. Let him think about that for a little bit.

I actually was having fun at Cordelia's house. Cordelia was like she use to be so I was ok with her, surprisingly, and Willow was well Willow. I told them about Ford and called him later telling him goodbye. I told him that I was still going to call him even though I doubt that will happen but hey you never know.

"Ahh." Cordelia angrily slammed the phone down. "Doyle has been calling me and thinks he actually has a chance with me!"

"Maybe you should give him a chance?" Willow suggested.

"When I have Angelus? Uhh no I don't think so." Cordelia said. I rolled my eyes. There she goes flaunting that she has Angel and I don't. Other than that little incident it was just like it use to be. How it use to be in the beginning of the year. I suddenly realized how much we've all changed already from the beginning of the school year. I hated to admit it but in a way, I really did miss Cordelia.

It was 7:30 on Saturday night when I decided to go home. "I'll see you guys later." I waved goodbye. I just decided to walk home. I could use the exercise. I did stop by the coffee place and get a cup of hot chocolate before I went home. I also grabbed a mint. I hate the way your breathe smells and tastes when you drink that stuff.

"Oh hey Buffy." Angel said when I walked in. He was sitting on the couch reading. It was about 8:30 when I finally got home.

"Hey." I said sitting on the chair next to the couch. "Where's Dawn?" I asked

"I don't know she said she had to go somewhere. I didn't question."

"I want to know where she always is." I said.

Angel shrugged. "She's 15 who cares." he said not looking up from his book.

"Still." I said. Angel was acting as if I didn't say anything. But then again what did I expect from him?

"Oh and by the way my mom called today." Angel said

"She did? What did she want?"

"That she's going to be back next Thursday and so is your mom. They get a couple days off."

I groaned "Great. I like it here without parents."

Angle chuckled "so do I."

I groaned again. " I am so dreading Monday and Thursday. Oh shit Thursday. What time are our parents getting here?"

"Uhh probably late but why are you dreading Monday and Thursday?"

"Well now that I'm single. Willow and Cordelia took it upon themselves to be matchmakers. So I got a date Monday and Thursday."

"With two different people?" Angel asked. I could hear a little bit of worry in his voice. "Do you even know them?"

"Two people who I have no idea who they are." I said. Ok so I might be lying a little bit. Can't hurt. Can it? I just love watching his face turn from concerned to jealousy and then a mixture of both.

"Buffy I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Look Angel, Cordy and Willow obviously know them and I doubt they would put me together with them if they were dangerous."

"I still don't like it." he muttered.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because you don't know who the hell these people are." Angel said getting up.

"Is that the only reason?" I grinned following him. We were just standing in the middle of the living room.

"Yes." he said

"you sure?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Buffy." Angel said in frustration. "Look we've been through this before. We're over ok?"

"I know that." I said

"Then why do you keep doing this?"

"Because it annoys the shit out of me knowing that we both have feelings for each other but don't act upon it!" I said.

"How in the hell do you know I have feelings for you?" Angel asked

"Because you've told me!"

"Dammit, using my own words against me." Angel muttered.

"Why can't we just be together?" I asked

Angel sighed "Buffy it's been like a month and a half. If we really wanted to be together we'd already be together."

"And we would be if it wasn't for you! You're the one saying that we fight to much. Angel if you just don't want to be with me just say it instead of making excuses."

Angel groaned.

"Angel just tell me the truth. Do you want to be with me or not?" I asked

"Buffy I won't lie. Yes I want to be with you, but we're just to different I mean we figh-"

"No don't use those excuses anymore! I'm sick of it. What are the real reasons?"

"That's it there is no real reason ok?" he said irritated. _Why did I say that? She's in love with me! Why do I keep backing away?_

"Fine if you're going to be like that just fine." I spat and turned around to walk in the kitchen.

_I can't let her go again. No not this time. Last time I did it because of Ford. She had someone I thought was better but now, now there is no one and god I don't know if I can take it any longer! I am so madly in love with her!_

"Ahh screw it." I heard Angel mutter and then I felt his hand grasp a hold of my arm and swing me around into his arms where his lips automatically came down on mine.

**A/N: ok so you finally got some B/A! At least you didn't have to wait as long as you did last time. Oh and I was just wondering if anybody had any trouble updating or anything yesterday? I tried to update but it wouldn't let me. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48! **

**(READ!)A/N: This part right here is rated M, obviously for a sex scene so if you are uncomfortable with this please scroll down until you see more bold text. Oh and I'd also like to thank** mysticallove **for helping me on this scene and rewriting bits of it.**

Finally! I thought happily to myself. I put my arms around his neck and his arms came around my waist pulling me as close as he could. Angel pulled away for a minute and started kissing my neck. "I love you." I heard Angel mumbled then come back up to my mouth. I opened my mouth to give him more access. I felt his tongue touch my tongue. I loved the feeling as our tongues dueled. Our kisses turned more intense as Angel slowly moved to an empty wall side of the wall and pushed me into it. It was the wall right next to the stairway. I started feeling this uncomfortable ache between my legs. Grabbing my butt, Angel lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and pushed me back into the wall.  
"What time did Dawn say she was getting home?" I mumbled as Angel kissed his way down my neck. I felt him shrug. Damn. I hope she doesn't come home anytime soon. I started to try and rub against him as much as I could. Angel groaned and pushed me even more into him. I felt his erection against me. I moaned and slid my hands over his shoulders, running my hands through his hair. His hands were running up and down my sides. I felt him back away. His hands on my ass holding me up. He slowly started to make his way upstairs still not breaking our kisses.  
"Lock the door." I told him as soon as we made it up to his room. "Just in case." I grinned and kissed his neck. I really didn't want Dawn barging in. She has a tendency to ruin everything. Angel gently put me down on his bed. I crawled up and laid my head on his pillow. He crawled on top of me and was kissing the top of my chest. I had on a tight red tank-top and blue jeans with my black high healed boots. I slowly brought my hands up and started to unbutton his shirt. Angel moved his arms back so it fell off and he threw it somewhere. He had a very nice body. I just never really noticed. Don't know how I missed that. I ran my hands down the front of his chest, his flat stomach. I kicked off my boots and Angel took off my tank top. I was left in my red laced bra. He started kissing the top of my breasts. I felt him lift me up slightly so he could unclasp my bra. I tensed up a bit. Angels going to see me without a top on! That hasn't happened since we were very ,very little. I all the sudden became very nervous. I didn't know what to do! What if Angel thought I looked ugly or something? Oh god why am I having these thoughts now!  
"Buffy are you sure you want to do this? We can stop you know? I can wait." Angel said.  
I looked up into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. "No I'm ready. I'm just a bit nervous." I grinned sheepishly at him. I know me and Angel just got together again and we didn't exactly talk a lot but I've wanted him so bad for so long. I can't wait anymore. I love him so much and I know he loves me.  
Angel cupped my cheek "There's no need to be nervous, it's just me." he gave me his sexy half smile that made me melt. "It's only the two of us." I felt his hands on my back again. He always had a way to make me feel better. I leaned up into him and he undid my bra. I quickly slipped it off and pressed myself into him again so my breasts were pressed against his chest.  
"Buffy." Angel chuckled. "It's ok."  
I looked up at him and he slowly lowered us both down. He was still on top of me and I was still pressed against him. I let go of him and he slowly leaned back. I saw him lick his lips. He came back down and whispered "you're beautiful." in my ear before kissing my neck and slowly going down. I was getting more and more nervous yet anxious as I felt him kissing the top of my breast until he finally started to lick one. His other hand came up and started massaging the other one. I moaned loudly. Even louder when I felt him bite one of my nipples and gently tug on it. I arched my back as he did the same to the other one. I was still playing with his hair. The ache between my legs was almost unbearable now. I was so wet it was almost unreal. I slowly started to moved my hands lower down him until my hands came to the buttons on his pants. Angel moved up and kissed me on the mouth so I could undo his button better. I slowly started to push down his pants until I couldn't anymore and he shook the rest of it off. He had on his black silk boxers. I felt his hands go to the button on my own pants. He quickly took off my pants which left me in my red thong. Angel looked down and grinned "Buffy I thought you told me you didn't like thongs?"  
I grinned up at him. " I lied." I had told him that just a couple of days ago.  
"Not that I'm complaining." he whispered in my ear. He kissed me lovingly on the mouth. Our tongues dancing. His hands squeezed my breasts. I loved his hands. They are so nice and smooth; So gentle. He turned his attention to my breasts again. I felt his hands going down to my thong. He at first was playing with the sides of it but then slowly starting pulling it down until it was off. I was getting really anxious now. His hand went down. Further and further until he reached where he wanted. I felt his finger run along the lips of my pussy, slowly parting them and then dragging his finger down to my opening. He's teasing me, slowly running is finger along me. Finally, I felt him enter one finger. I groaned loudly. I've never felt anything like this before. He slowly entered another finger, waiting a bit to let me get adjusted. He then slowly started pumping his fingers in and out. I squirmed. God this feels so good, I thought as I moaned Angel's name. I felt his other hand roam my stomach, making its way down. Then I felt it, his finger came to rub my clit, putting light pressure and rubbing in circles. I wanted to scream at feelings he was awakening. After a while he took out his fingers and started to kiss my stomach. He licked farther and farther down, kissing both of the insides of my thighs and then I felt his tongue slip between my pussy. I started to squirm again. He held my hips down so I wouldn't buck. I felt his tongue touching everywhere inside of me. One hand held my hips while the other started playing with my clit. I tried to bite back my moans but I couldn't. My hands went to his head grasping his hair pulling him to me. I didn't realize what I was doing, all I knew is my body wanted to cum and he was the one that would make me. I was getting closer and he knew it, taking three fingers he put them up my pussy and pumped while his mouth went my back to my clit. I was starting to tense until I heard his soft voice, "cum for me baby, relax, just feel, cum." I lost it after that, my body tensed in the most amazing way as pleasure swept through my body.  
He slowly came back up my body, kissing patches of skin on the way until he came to my mouth which his just smiled and kissed me again. I could taste myself on his lips, and it turned me on. My hands roamed down his chest to his boxers. Grabbing the edges I pushed them off as far as I could and he did the rest. I kept telling myself not to look down. I didn't want to seem like I was staring or anything. But it was too tempting, I had to know what he looked like. I took a glance and felt my face get flushed, he was so big. Angel grinned at me and pulled up the covers for us to get under. He glanced up at me and I bit my bottom lip but nodded to tell him it was ok. I felt him slowly start to enter me. I clenched my teeth together. It was a little painful, but I didn't want to stop. Taking a deep breath I relaxed letting him enter me more. I felt him go in more and more, he was going slow for me and I was so grateful. My nails were digging into his back. He suddenly stopped and looked at me. His hands went down between us and I felt him start to play with clit. He rubbed fast helping build me back up to another orgasm. When I felt myself coming, he pushed himself through all the way. I would have screamed but he quickly kissed me covering it up. I whimpered a little at the pain, but felt better by the way Angel was soothingly kissing me. I slowly started to pull him in and out seeing how it felt and was welcomed by pleasure. Angel soon started pumping in and out of me making us both scream until we finally came in each others arms.  
Panting heavily he rolled to the side pulling me on top of him. He rubbed his hands up and down my back while we caught our breath. I finally picked my head up to look at him. Our eyes caught and he leaned down to kiss me. Whispering I love you, we quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok you're safe to read again! There still might be a slightly M rated spot in here but it's only like a couple of sentences. **

The next morning I woke up in Angel's arms. My head was resting on his chest. I looked up at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I smiled to myself at what I had just done. I lost my virginity. To Angel! Now a couple years ago I would have laughed at the idea but I'm actually in love with him! I felt like screaming it to the world when I felt Angel stir.

"Morning." he smiled looking down at me.

"Morning." I smiled back. I could get use to mornings like these.

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore but other than that. Great." I smiled.

"Good." he said and kissed me. I sighed and dug my head more into his chest. Angel kissed the top of my head.

"Today's Sunday isn't it?" I grumbled.

"Mmmhmm." Angel replied stroking my hair.

"Angel can I ask you a question?" I asked not looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me the real reason? To why you didn't want to be with me?" I asked him looking up into his eyes.

Angel took a breathe "I was scared." he admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of me." Angel answered truthfully. I pulled away from him a little so I could have a better look at his face. I looked at him to explain. "Buffy I'll be honest. I've slept with a lot of women but none like you. I didn't trust myself because I was scared of hurting you. Scared of breaking your heart because I wasn't even sure what my own feelings were. I respected you to much to do that to you."

"Then what just changed your mind?" I asked

"I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to admit to myself that I'm madly in love with you and I always will be." Angel gave me a little half smile.

I smiled at him and leaned in to give him a nice long kiss. I then laid my head back down on his chest and sighed.

"Angel?" I turned my head to look up at him again.

"Hmm?"

"Are we...are we for real this time?" I asked I know I should have asked that before I slept with him, but even if I knew I wasn't going to stay with Angel, I still would have slept with him. I can't imagine any other guy being my first beside Angel.

"I hope so." Angel grinned kissing me again.

"Then when are you going to dump Cordelia?"

Angel sighed. "I knew that was coming."

"What you didn't want to brake up with her?" I asked getting a little worried.

"No! It's not that. I want to, it's just she's going to be one hell of a struggle to brake up with. I don't know if I'll have time for a word with all her talking." Angel chuckled.

"So when are you going to do it then?"

"Well I was thinking today sometime." Angel sighed.

"Good." I smiled at him.

I sat up but grabbed the covers to cover myself up with.

Angel grinned up at me "Oh come on Buff, after last night and you're still shy?"

I felt myself blush as Angel grabbed me and flipped on top of me.

"Angel!" I laughed as he began to tickle me. I quickly got the upper hand and flipped on top of him. I straddled him while leaning down to kiss him. Angel's hands came up cupping my bare breasts, rotating his thumbs over my nipples. I groaned and pushed myself into his now hardened cock. I all the sudden became a little more confident and let my hands roam farther down on Angel. I finally grabbed a hold of him. I felt him jump a little at the shock of me doing that. I slowly started to stroke him. Angel groaned.

"Buffy we better get up or we'll never leave." he mumbled. I continued to stroke him which made him moan again.

"What's so bad about that?." I asked giving him another kiss.

Angel smiled "no-"

knock knock

Angel stopped talking and both of us froze and looked towards the door.

"Angelus have you seen Buffy?" Dawn called through the door. Angel looked at me. I shook my head saying no.

"uhh no I haven't seen her yet today." Angel replied.

"Ok." I heard Dawn grumble and retreat.

"Aren't we going to tell people this time?" Angel asked me

"yes but not until after you brake up with Cordelia."

Angel sighed. "Ok." and he leaned up and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Angelus!" Dawn voice came through the door again.

"Yeah?"

"If you see Buffy tell her that Willow called about lunch this afternoon. I'm leaving." Dawn said

"ok." Angel said. I looked at him.

"Ask her where she's going." I whispered

"Oh hey Dawn!" Angel called

"yeah?"

"Where are you going?" he asked

"just over to a friends."

"Ok." Angel turned his attention back to me. "See just a friends house?" he said as soon as we heard Dawn's footsteps disappearing.

"I don't think it's a friends house." I said "I think she has a boyfriend."

"So what if she does?" Angel shrugged. I rolled off of Angel and laid my head on his chest.

"I would just like to know." I said.

"She'll tell you. It's probably just one of her first real boyfriends cause you know Dawn never really dated a whole lot."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"So what are you doing with Willow today?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot I said I'd go to lunch with her." I said. "What time is it?"

Angel looked over. "It's just 10:30."

"We slept in pretty late." I sighed

"yeah well we didn't get much sleep." Angel grinned. I smiled over at him. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Angel asked

"nothing. Why?"

"So no dates or anything then?" Angel asked. So that's where he was going.

"No." I sighed.

"Didn't you have dates though?"

I smiled over at him. "I lied."

"Oh you little...ass." Angel chuckled.

"Well I had to figure out some way to get you irritated." I grinned

"Well for once I'm actually glad you purposely got me irritated."

"Yeah it is always fun." I smiled. Angel playfully glared over at me. "Well I better get in the shower." I sighed.

Angel groaned "I don't wanna get up."

"Well you have to." I said getting up.

Angel looked over at me and sighed. "Fine"

Quite a while later Angel came into my bathroom since I always take longer than him. He was sitting on the toilet. I had on a pair of tight black pants and my black bra. "Ahhh." I groaned. "These pants are tight!" I said.

Angel shrugged. "They aren't that bad. Personally I like them."

I glanced at Angel and put my foot on top of the counter leaning over in hope to get them stretched out a bit. Angel was watching me do this. I was putting my foot pretty high up. I did the same with the other one.

"What?" I asked when I noticed Angel staring.

"Oh nothing." he grinned. "I didn't know that you could stretch like that."

"Yeah ballet really payed off that year." I smiled.

"I don't remember you in ballet."

"I wasn't in it very long." I said

Angel nodded. "So you're very stretchy?"

I nodded. "I've always been very flexible." I grabbed my shirt. It was a tight black tank top.

"What are you thinking" I asked him suspiciously.

"what do you think I'm thinking?" Angel smiled at me. I chuckled at him.

"You know. That whole stretchy thing is a real turn on." Angel said as we were heading towards the kitchen.

"And Angelus I thought you two were over." Willow turned around in the couch now facing us (The couches back was facing us). I didn't know she was here already.

"Willow." Angel smiled "Didn't see ya there."

Willow raised her eyebrows at us. How in the hell is Angel going to get out of this one? "And yes we are over, but that doesn't mean that I'm not male." he grinned and went inside the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You ready to go?" Willow asked me.

"Yeah...how long have you been here?" I asked.

"I just got here like 2 seconds ago. I just went strait to the couch. It was a long walk from my car to the house."

"Ok whatever. Bye Angel!" I called to the kitchen.

"See ya!" He called back.

"What's up with you today?" Willow asked later on at the coffee shop. They had food there too.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Can she tell just by looking at me? I worried

"You just seem really happy. I figured you'd be sad since Ford and all." she said. "I mean you were kind of upset at Cordelia's and now you're like glowing."

Oh I totally forgot about Ford. I kind of feel guilty now, but glad at the same moment because now I have Angel.

"I'm just not that upset about Ford. I did like him and everything but just as a friend. Nothing more."

"Oh I thought you guys were getting really close after you and your Angelus affair."

I sighed "we were but I don't know. Something wasn't right. Nothing was there. No fire or anything. Not even want."

Willow nodded "understandable. So where were you last night?"

"What?" I asked. She can't know. Can she?

"Last night. I tried calling your cell phone like a dozen times but no one answered."

"Oh. Well me and Angel were downstairs watching tv, my cell was probably in my room and I didn't hear it."

Willow nodded "You know I'm glad you and Ford broke up." she changed the subject back to Ford.

"Really? Why?"

"Well because you seemed different with Ford."

"How so?"

"Well you seemed a little uncomfortable sometimes and I don't know I just don't think you guys fit."

"Oh and who do you think I fit with?" I asked.

"Will you get mad if I say what I truthfully think?" Willow asked. I nodded my head for her to go on. "Angelus." I rolled my eyes. "Come on Buffy! You know it's true. You're always happy around him, I love being around you two together. You're a lot more fun than you were with Ford. You were always kind of depressing with Ford. Do you still like him?"

"Ford?"

"Angelus!" Willow got excited.

"You know I do." I grinned.

"Yeah I just wanted you to say it."Willow smiled.

"Ok change of subject now." I said playing with my food. "How are you and Oz?"

"Just fine." Willow said looking down at her watch.

"What am I that boring?" I chuckled.

"No it's just that Faith said she wanted to meet us here to tell us something and she's late."

"Faith's coming?" I asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Willow looked at me with a sorry face.

"I don't care." I shrugged. "What did she want to tell us?"

"I have no clue. She sounded a little upset when I talked to her on the phone though."

"That's very unlike her." I said and sighed as we waited for Faith.

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry for making you guys' wait. I hope it was worth it though. I've had a little problem updating, cause I've been thinking of this other story that I want to do and I've been having trouble writing this one when I've been thinking of that one. I'll try and get back into this story though. I am determined to finish it! Now I hope you guys aren't a little disappointed in what I do with Faith. It might seem a little cheesy, and some of you might even have a good idea of what I'm going to do. I'll try and update sooner but no promises. Please Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49!**

"When's she suppose to get here?" I asked irritated. It has been about a half hour since me and Willow discussed Faith coming.

"Well she was suppose to be hear like 45 minutes ago." Willow groaned. "You want to just leave?"

"Yeah." I said and was about to get up with Faith plopped down on the seat.

"Pheww Sorry I was late, my car suddenly decided to get a flat tire." Faith said.

Me and Willow looked at each other "And it took you 45 minutes?" I asked

"I had to change the whole tire and believe me it's hard by yourself."

"Yeah oh well the point is you're here. So now what is it that you so desperately wanted to talk to us about?" Willow asked.

Faith bit her bottom lip. "I don't know if I want to talk about it now."

"Come on Faith you sounded really upset. Now what is it?" Willow asked again.

"Well you know how me and Spike are right?" she asked.

Me and Willow looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah booze then sex and a little more booze and a lot more of sex." me and Willow laughed. Faith kind of chuckled.

"Yeah well I think that finally got me into some trouble." Faith sighed.

Willow and me stopped laughing and now had a concerned look on our faces. What has she done now? We all always knew that those two would get in some kind of trouble. "What did you do?" I asked concerned.

Faith took a big breathe "I think I'm pregnant."

My eyes got huge "oh my god."

Willow had her hands over her mouth. Faith's eyes were now filling with tears. I rarely ever see Faith cry.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

Faith shook her head no. "Well I've only missed one period so I guess I could just be late or something."

Me and Willow shared another glance. "Oh god." Faith said and tears were now streaming down her face. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "Everyone already calls me a slut enough at school. What are they going to say now that I'm pregnant!"

I never knew she really cared what others thought. I guess I know now. Faith cares a little more than she lets on.

"How?" Willow finally asked. Me and Faith both looked at her strangely. "I mean I know how but didn't you guys use protection?"

Faith shrugged. "Well we were but then he forgot a condom once but I guess he figured I was on the pill."

"Were you?" I asked.

"I was but then I stopped for a bit because I ran out and just haven't went to the store for a while."

Willow and I already knew who 'he' was. It was Spike. Faith and Spike were always at it. Just like bunnies. I use to think how could people do it that often but now that I've actually had sex. I can see why. I know it was only last night that I did it with Angel but I will admit I'm looking forward to more."What am I going to tell Spike?" Faith asked.

I looked at her sadly and rubbed her back. "It'll be ok."

"Spike's going to leave me." Faith cried.

"No he won't! You know he loves you. He wouldn't do that to you." Willow said.

We stayed at the coffee shop for a while longer comforting Faith until we decided to go walk around. We went to a lot of places. We went to the mall and even started going in baby stores telling Faith that it won't be that bad. It was about 7:30 when we finally decided to head back to Angel's.

"hey Angel." I smiled at him walking into the living room. He was watching tv.

"Oh hey."

I wanted to run up to him and kiss him. I haven't seen him for most of the day! All I wanted to do right now was get in bed with him, but I know that Faith needed me and that was more important.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked noticing Faith's tear stained face. I said nothing but mouthed that I'd tell him later.

"So have you talked to Cordelia today?" I hinted at him.

"Nope but I was just about to leave and go pick her up." Angel said grabbing his coat.

"Good." I said and sat next to Willow and Faith on the couch. "Please come back in one piece." I smiled at him.

"Oh god." Angel whined and walked out of the house.

So we all talked some more. Faith was worried about what her parents would say. It was about 9:00 when they finally left. Angel still wasn't home. I wonder what happened.

(Back at 7:30 when Angel first left. It's italics so it's obviously Angel's thoughts. I thought I'd better mention that so you don't think it's just a flashback and not know who I is.)

Angel walked out of his house nervous about what to say to Cordelia. _I know she's going to be hard to break up with. She's not one to take these things easy. It's well worth it though. As long as I get Buffy then anythings worth it. I can't believe I actually slept with Buffy though, I thought as I drove to Cordelia's house. It was way better than I even imagined it. I love her so much. I've never felt this way before and it seems like every time I'm around her I love her more and more. Ok so here goes nothing, I pulled into Cordelia's driveway._

"_So where are we going?" Cordelia asked getting in the car._

"_How about just walking through the park or something?" I ask. She shrugs ok._

"_So you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Cordelia says as we walk through the park._

"_Yeah." I take a deep breathe. Cordelia stares at me waiting for me to continue. "I think that we should see other people." I say quickly._

"_What?" Cordelia asks in disbelief. _

"_look I like you I really do but I just don't think we'll work out." I said hoping she wouldn't keep pressing on. "Look it's not you it's-" I started to say the famous line._

"_Buffy." Cordelia interrupted._

"_Cordelia don't blame it on Buffy." _

"_It is though." Cordelia sighed. "You're leaving me for Buffy aren't you?"_

_I look at her sympathetically. "Yeah." I said quietly._

"_I knew it." Cordelia said. _

"_What?" it was now my turn to be confused._

"_Well it's hard not to notice your change in personalities when you're with each other. How happy you are. How your eyes sparkle. Just how Buffy talked about you when she spent the night. That's why Ford left her isn't it? She never exactly said."_

_I nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is."_

_Cordelia sighed. "Can you take me home now?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Hey Cordelia I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about me and Buffy yet."_

"_Yeah it's going to be hard letting everyone know. How they'll react." I could tell by her face she was upset._

_I stopped the car in front of Cordelia's house. "Oh and Cordy."_

"_Yeah?" she asked holding the car door in her hand._

"_Give Doyle a chance." I grinned. I know he's been calling her a lot lately._

"_But he dresses so weird!" she said now grinning. I'm glad she's taking this well. She must have been expecting it._

"_Yes but he really likes you ya know." He really does to. He just stopped talking about it after I started going out with her._

"_Maybe." she grinned and walked towards her house._

_I am so glad that went smoothly. I figured I'd be getting yelled at a whole bunch. But she is right, the real challenge will be letting everyone know about me and Buffy. I mean how they'll react. All the staring! God this week at school is going to be hell. Oh god and both of our moms will be coming home this week! That means Buffy will have to go home for a while. Damn. _

(Back during present time)

"How'd it go?" I asked once Angel walked through the door.

"Alright." Angel sighed.

"Really?" I asked shocked. Angel came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Surprisingly yes. She basically told me she was waiting for it to happen though."

"Oh." I said quietly. I sighed and cuddled up next to Angel.

"So what was wrong with Faith?" Angel asked.

I looked up at him. "Well don't say anything cause I wasn't suppose to." Angel nodded. "Faith thinks she's pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Angel was shocked. I nodded. "Weren't they careful?"

"Well yeah but Faith got off the pill and Spike forgot a condom so that's basically it." I said and a thought occurred to me. "You know you're lucky I was taking the pill."

"I already knew you were." Angel said.

"You did? How?"

"You told me." Angel chuckled.

"No I didn't"

"yeah you did when you were dating Ford and I figured since it was just Friday when he broke up with you we'd be safe."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well I started taking it when I was messing around with you."

Angel looked at me. "Does everyone expect me to just screw everything that moves?"

I laughed. "Pretty much."

Angel rolled his eyes at me. "So what is Faith going to do?"

I shrugged. "She doesn't know. She's really scared because you know she doesn't have that much money and neither does Spike."

"Yeah well they know we'll help them out anyway we can right?" Angel asked

I nodded "yeah but she still needs to tell Spike. She's still afraid he'll leave her."

"She hasn't told Spike yet?"

"Nope."

"Well she doesn't have to worry. He may be a jackass but not a big enough jackass to just leave her. Plus he loves her." Angel said.

"Yeah I can't see Spike doing that to her." I said as Angel started to kiss my neck. " So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Mmm well we'll just act like normal." Angel said.

I pulled away from him. "We're hiding from everyone again?"

Angel chuckled. "No not that normal. This normal." he said and kissed me on the mouth. I smiled and pushed him down fully on the couch. I got on top of him and started to kiss him furiously until I heard the door open. The back of the couch was facing the doorway so I looked over it to see who it was.

"Hey Dawn" I smiled.

"Oh hey." she said putting her coat on the coatrack

Angel leaned up so he could see over the couch. I was still sitting on top of him.

"Hey Dawn." Angel said.

Dawn looked at us strangely "Did I interrupt something?"

I was about to say no when Angel said "yeah, but it's alright."

I playfully slapped Angel on the chest. "No you weren't." I told Dawn. "I was just fighting with him." I glared over at Angel who just grinned at me.

"So you guys to busy then?" Dawn asked.

Angel was about to speak but I spoke before him. "No."

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Angel asked suspiciously. Me and Dawn use to have a game called 'beat up Angelus' That was always fun. Sitting on him so he couldn't move except now I'm pretty sure he could lift us both up. We were little when we did that.

"uhh I don't know." Dawn said but in about 5 minutes she figured it out.

"Damn you Buffy!" Angel said irritated.

"Well you got in my way."

"Will you guys stop killing each other." Dawn chuckled.

"It's Buffy!" Angel whined

"nuh uh! You're the one that bombed me first and made me go off the cliff!" I have no clue what in the hell this game is called but it was on the gamecube and Mario is in it. We're racing each other.

Me and Angel both groaned as Dawn won...again.

"Maybe if you two would stop bombing each other you'd win occasionally." Dawn laughed.

I glared over at Angel. "Hey don't blame it on me." Angel said

"What am I going to blame myself?"

Angel chuckled at me and got up. "Well I'm going to bed it's 11:00 and we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm going to bed to." I said and kissed Dawn on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Dawnie."

"Night Dawn." Angel said and we both headed upstairs dreading tomorrow.

Dawn looked at us strangely as we went upstairs together 'those two just get weirder and weirder everyday, one minute they're fighting the next they're laughing. I just don't understand them' Dawn thought to herself.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" I asked Angel who was already in bed. I was putting on my pajamas. I was asking how we were going to deal with school.

"Just act like we do here now. We don't have to act like we absolutely hate each other now."

"Sounds good to me." I sighed and got in bed next to Angel.

"I don't think it'll be that big of a shock that we're together." Angel said.

"I don't know. You know how everyone got when that rumor got around." I said laying my head on Angel's chest.

"Yeah but..." Angel looked down at me. "We're screwed aren't we?"

I chuckled "pretty much."

Angel leaned over and turned off the light.

"Night." I sighed and leaned up to find his mouth.

"Night." Angel mumbled against my lips.

The next morning I woke up at 6:50. Angel was already up and downstairs most likely. I groaned to myself. I woke up late. Damn it. Well that's not a great start for the day. I was having one of those days where I just woke up tired. I hate those type of days. I took a shower as quickly as I could and got dressed. I had on a white skirt with my knee high black boots and a thin black sweater. It had a v-neck and dipped sort of low. I blew dry my hair and put stuff it in so it I had nice curls. I put on a tiny bit of reddish lipstick. It wasn't to dark so it didn't stand out a whole bunch.

"Morning." Angel said as I came downstairs. He was as always reading the paper. Dawn just stared at the tv.

"Morning." I grumbled and went lo oked for something to eat. I just grabbed a pop-tart and sat down.

After I got done I sat there for a second watching the tv then I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"Something the matter?" Angel looked up from his paper. "You came down late."

"Do you ever have those mornings where you just wake up tired?"

"Uhh no not really."

"Uhh well I'm having one of those days." I groaned.

"Oh well cheer up. This is going to be a wonderful day."

I slowly turned my head and looked at him.

"Well sort of." he chuckled and walked behind me in my chair and started to massage my shoulders. "Come on Buff. With you in a bad mood the day will be shitty and believe me we don't need you in a shitty mood to already make the day shitty."

"Wow there was a lot of shitty's in there." I grinned

"yeah because that is what our day is going to be like." he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Dawn's eyes were still glued to the tv so she didn't notice a thing. Not like we are trying to hide it or anything.

Angel then started trailing kisses down my neck but soon let go as he looked at the clock.

"Oh shit it's 7:50 we better go."

Me and Dawn followed him out the door. God I hope today goes well.

**A/N: So...did ya like? Just so you guys don't think I'm going to leave it out but I'm not planning on doing a whole** **lot with Faith being pregnant and all. So don't think I'm leaving it out but obviously the story is based on Buffy and Angel. Oh and someone mentioned that I didn't have Angel using protection in my last chapter well I was going to use that with something but then changed my mind and used it on Faith. I figured Buffy and Angel wouldn't be that stupid and well Spike and Faith...that's another story. Someone else mentioned that Buffy probably would have told Willow that she slept with Angel, well she hasn't done that yet because they still aren't going to tell everyone right away. They're still a little iffy on how everyone will react but believe me as soon as Willow finds out Buffy will spill everything as girls usually do. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50! Wow can you believe I'm at 50!**

"What the hell are we listening to?" I asked inside the car. It was some really weird music.

"I don't know change it." Angel said.

"Don't bother we're at school." Dawn said.

Dawn got out of the car but me and Angel glanced at each other.

"Come on you guys." Dawn said through the window.

"We're coming." I grumbled getting out.

"Hey you guys." I smiled at the gang.

"You're late." Spike said in a fake hurt.

"Yes well somebody woke up late." Angel glanced at me.

"Hey you could have woke me up." I snapped back at him.

"Yes I could have." Angel sighed.

"Wow it's really hard getting out of habit isn't it?" I asked. Me and Angel were already sort of snapping at each other.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Angel nodded. Everyone looked at us funny for a second. "I think I'm going to go." Angel said slowly and turned around.

"I'm umm I'm going with him." I said and ran to catch up with him.

"Ok what in the hell is their problem." Faith asked.

Dawn shrugged. "They've been acting weird lately."

Cordelia stood there silently. Everyone knew thather and Angelhad broken up. What over? They didn't know. All they knew was Cordelia didn't want to talk about it.

"What was that?" I asked walking next to Angel.

"I don't know!"

"I thought we agreed to act like 'normal'"

"We did." Angel said.

"Then what's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Yeah you're the one that started it." I said

"oh yeah I did didn't I?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I'm just a bit nervous. I mean back at home I was all like oh it won't be that big of a deal but now that I actually see them..."

"It's a bigger deal than you thought." I finished his sentence for him.

He nodded. "Oh good we're on the same page then?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but we'll have to do it sooner or later."

"I know." he groaned.

"Hey Angelus." someone called and walked over to us. "Heard about you and Cordy. So who was it?"

"Who was who?" Angel asked.

"The chick you cheated on Cordelia with?" the guy asked.

"Uhh nobody."

"Right..." the guy grinned "oh gotta go. See ya later." he waved goodbye.

"Oh great just what I need."Angel groaned. "People thinking I cheated on Cordelia...again. Do people just expect that of me?" Angel rambled on.

"Who was that?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Oh uh Chris Stern. He plays on the football team."

I nodded just as the bell rang for us to head to our first period class.

"Well I'll see you in P.E." I said and waved Angel goodbye. I would have kissed him but to be honest I was just as nervous as he was about people finding out. I know it probably isn't that big of a deal but I just don't know how people will react.

"See ya." Angel said and walked away.

Science went just as science usually went. Boring, but hey I survived as always. P.E. came round and I was actually excited for P.E. I got to see Angel. Never thought I'd be excited for P.E.

The girls came out a little late so I didn't get to sit on the bleachers next to Angel during Mr. Clarkson's lecture.

"Ok class I'm actually going let you pick your partners today. Since you were so good last time we were out. Now all we're going to do is run around the track two times then I'll let you do whatever."

We all sat there expecting a little longer speech than that. "Well go!" he said and we all got up quickly. I usually have trouble finding partners when we get to choose ourselves cause Amanda's always with this other girl that's more of her friend than I am and I'm always stuck with some jackass weirdo or something.I looked over and saw some girls around Angel. I walked over to him.

"Oh hey Buff. I thought you skipped. I didn't see you over there." he grinned. I shook my head at him.

"Come on." I chuckled. I could see the other girls glaring at me, but to be honest it made me feel real good to have Angel choose me over them.

"Angelus..." one of the girls whined. Angel turned around. "I thought you said you'd be with me?"

"sorry but I'm going to be with Buffy." Angel said and we jumped off the bleachers.

"You guys don't have to be together." Mr. Clarkson stopped us before we walked out the door.

"We know." Angel shrugged. Mr. Clarkson gave us a confused look as we walked out. So the rest of the morning went by pretty good. Lunch was alright. The gang all looked at us a little funny. We haven't fought at all. Which usually one of us is pissed by now. Cordelia didn't sit with us. I think she just needs a little time so that it won't be so awkward at the table with us. So basically the day went by good. Nobody really knew about me and Angel. People were a little suspicious though when neither me or Angel spilt or did anything to each other and how nice we were.

Ahh I'm going to be late. I groaned to myself in Miss Calender's room. I had to finish this computer thing I had to do and I bet Angel and Dawn are looking for me to go home already.

"Buffy there you are." Angel walked in the room.

"Oh hey Angelus." Miss Calender greeted Angel. He said hi to her and stood behind me. "What are you doing?" he asked leaning over my chair.

"I have to finish this letter thing." I answered. I felt Angel's hands playing with my hair.

Miss Calender was starring at what she was seeing. She knew me and Angel had a thing a while ago but didn't know it was still going on and she was wondering why Angel was showing affection for me freely in front of her.

"Hey Jenny you'll never guess what happend in class today-" Mr. Clarkson came walking in the room talking just like a schoolgirl "oh Buffy, Angelus you're here." he said.

"Hey Mr. Clarkson." Angel and I greeted."You about done?" Angel asked turning back to me.

"Yeah. Where's Dawn?" I asked.

"Oh she went to..uhh shit I forgot her name. Starts with an K" Angel started snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Kristy?" I asked.

"Yeah that's it!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey she has a lot of people I have to remember here."

"Uh huh." I grinned at him walking over to the printer.

"Miss Calender I'm finished." I said handing her my paper I just printed.

"Thanks." she grinned. "See you tomrrow."

"Yeah bye." I felt Angel put his arm around my waist just as we walked out the door.

Mr. Clarkson looked at Miss Calender confused on what was going on. Miss Calender decided to fill him in on me and Angel. Teachers like to talk and gossip just as much as kids do I've figured out.

"So did you tell anybody?" Angel asked me later on at his house.

"No." I groaned. "I didn't know how! I mean what am I suppose to say. 'Hey you guys I'm dating Angel now' just out of nowhere!"

"I know. I didn't tell anybody either." Angel sat down on the couch next to me. "You want to go get ice-cream?" Angel asked. "Take our minds off of things?"

I shrugged "ok." I love ice-cream.

So the day went by pretty fast. At night me and Angel just went to bed telling each other that we would do something to tell people tomorrow. Now I know it was only like one night ago (not counting this one) that Imade lovewith Angel but I wanted to do it again. Was I wrong to think that? I couldn't help but wonder. Does Angel want to? If I know Angel right, of course he does, but my only thing is how do I tell him I want to do it again? I know this probably sounds stupid but I just don't know what to do. He's probably thinking since it was my first time he should wait. Which is really sweet but god do I want him to just act like he does with his other girlfriends. I always remember him whispering things in their ears, which I know he wasn't talking about the weather by the way they would turn red and giggle. I probably sound stupid wishing that he'd act like he would with his other girlfriends, but oh well. Oh god I'm probably turning into Anya! A sex addict and I've only done it once!I don't really care as long as I'm with Angel.

I woke up at normal time this morning thank god. I quickly took a shower and put on some jeans and a tan tank top that has some designs on it and I put a tan jacket over it.

"Come on Dawn." I heard Angel say from in the kitchen.

"No Angelus." Dawn whined back at him.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" I asked coming into the kitchen. Angel was standing next to Dawn.

"Angelus won't quit bugging me." Dawn muttered.

I looked over at Angel. "She was just telling me how nervous she was about a dance her boyfriend asked her to go to because she doesn't know how to dance and I told her I'd show her."

"Woah wait a minute. Boyfriend?" I asked "who?"

"Just a guy." Dawn said. I looked at Angel who gave me that look to just drop it.

"Dawn you don't know how to dance?" I asked surprised.

"Well I do except not the kind of dancing he knows how to do." Dawn sighed.

"What kind of dancing?" I asked.

Dawn sighed. "I don't know but something other than slow dancing, cause I can do that or just regular dancing, but it's that other stuff."

"Oh me and Angel can do other stuff!" I said excitedly.

"You can?" Dawn raised her eyebrows at us.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Angel you remember me and you going down in the basement and practicing dancing?" I laughed.

He chuckled and nodded.

"How do you guys know?" Dawn asked.

"Well my dance teacher showed me some stuffin ballet just for fun as a side and Angel didn't you say that guy in the restaurant you always went in showed you?"

Angel nodded.

"Well why don't you guys just show me then?" Dawn asked.

I looked at Angel.

"Well we haven't done it forever." Angel said.

"Oh come on." Dawn said.

I shrugged "ok."

I walked over to Angel and grabbed his hands.

Pretty soon me and Angel were dancing everywhere in the kitchen. I haven't danced forever but it seems like one of those things that just come back. I remember I use to love to dance with Angel. I just loved being in his arms. We use to laugh a lot when we danced too.

When we finally finished Dawn was looking at us. "Wow you guys are awesome! Can you show me what you guys did after school so I don't look like a total idiot at the dance."

"Sure." I smiled at her and looked back at Angel.

"Ahh Buffy your dancing skills have come in handy once again." he grinned. I smiled at him

"oh shit it's 7:45 already lets get going." I said going out the door.

"I would like to see you use your other dancing skills though." Angel smirked at me as we walked out to his car. Dawn looked at me confused.

"He likes to watch me stretch." I told Dawn who laughed.

"You like to watch my sister stretch Angelus?" Dawn asked him getting in the car.

Angel smiled. "Have you seen how far she can stretch?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey could come in handy." I heard him mutter. I slapped him across the chest playfully. I mean my sisters in the car!

"What exactly are you implying Angelus?" Dawn leaned up in front of the two seats. I saw Angel look at me smirking and Dawn looked at Angel then at me with a stupid grin on her face.

"I don't think he was implying anything Dawn." I said knowing Angel wasn't going to say anything. Angel chuckled and turned on the radio.

When we finally reached the school Dawn jumped out and hopped to our group. She stayed with us in the mornings every now and then.

"Hey you guys." everyone greeted everyone.

"Angelus I got a question for you." Spike said as soon as Angel got there. That usually means that they were talking about us before we actually got there and were so nosy that they had to just come right out and ask. "I asked Queen C and she wouldn't talk and I forgot to ask you yesterday."

"Yes?".Angel asked irritated it was taking Spike this long to spit it out.

"So who is it?" Spike asked

Angel groaned. "Nobody! I didn't cheat on Cordelia. If I had then wouldn't Cordelia have dumped me instead of me doing the dumping?"

"Ahh true." Spike nodded Everyone looked at Angel to explain further.

"Look you guys obviously he doesn't want to talk about it." Oz cut in. Angel gave Oz a silent thank you.

"So I heard you and Buffy got a dancin this morning." Xander smiled shaking a little to imitate dancing.

I rolled my eyes. "Dawn can't you leave some things at home?" Dawn just shrugged.

"Wow I'm surprised you're still alive. I mean you have to get pretty close in that kind of dancing." Spike laughed. "I would like to see you guys get close. Probably funny."

"Yeah..." Angel said slowly. "Buffy wanna go?" he asked turning to me.

"Sure." I shrugged and walked off with him. I felt Angel's arm go around my waist as we were walking off letting everyone else see.

"Woah ok what the hell was that?" Spike asked. "Did Angelus just put his arm around Buffy?"

Faith nodded slowly. "What's up with them. They have been acting strange."

Everyone just shrugged not letting themselves believe what they were seeing.

The day went by pretty fast. Me and Angel have done exactly what we said. Acted like normal and now there is a rumor going around on how nice we've been and that there may be a thing between us. Nobody really believing it but the rumor was still there. At lunch none of our friends said anything and I'm kind of glad not wanting them to know exactly yet but I'm pretty sure they'd know by the end of the day well unless they're that incredibly stupid.

It was the end of the day and I was standing at my locker grabbing my books. The bell had just rung so nobody had left yet. People were still roaming the halls.

"Hey Buff." Angel said coming up behind me.

"Angel." I smiled at him turning around.

"Anyone really know yet?"

I shook my head no. "They 'll figure it out on their own...hopefully." I smile

"So do you think it's true?" Faith asked the rest of the gang.

"Probably not I mean it's Buffy and Angelus right?" Xander asked

Spike shrugged. "They haven't fought for a while and they have been acting strange."

"Maybe they're just having sex." Anya suggested.

Xander burst out laughing and everyone else giggled. "That is something you'd expect from Angelus but not Buffy, and anyway I'm pretty sure Angelus wouldn't touch Buffy like that."

"There they are now." Faith pointed to me and Angel standing at my locker.

"Hey you guys." I said as they all approached me.

"Pretty nasty rumor goin around ya know." Spike grinned.

I glanced at Angel but looked back at Spike "What are you talking about?"

"You two." Faith chuckled. "Apparently you two are having a thing again."

"Again?" I raised my eyebrows and grinned over at Angel. That went unnoticed.

"Yeah I wish they'd bloody give it a rest." Spike sighed. "Oh but I did figure it out Angelus."

"Figure what out?" Angel asked

"who your honey was." Spike grinned

"Spike for the last time I didn't cheat on Cordelia!" Angel said irritated.

"right...but anyway it was Amanda wasn't it?" Spike smiled. "Yeah I got you there! It was Amanda." I guess they are that incredibly stupid.

"No it wasn't!" Angel said

"you did consider her once though. Remember telling me that Angel?" I looked at him.

"Yeah but you know I wouldn't even consider it now." Angel said to me.

"Ok if it wasn't Amanda then why the hell did you break up with Cordelia?" Xander asked.

"Yeah it is kind of weird, coming out of nowhere." Willow finally spoke up.

"Because I'm with someone else right now, but I didn't cheat on Cordelia. I waited until after I broke up with her." Angel said. Which was sort of true. He did break up with Cordelia but technically he did cheat on her. I mean wemade lovewhile they were still going out but hey he still broke up with her for me so it wasn't like he did with those other girls.

"So who is it?" Oz asked

"I don't exactly know if we're ready to say anything yet because believe me when I tell you it's not someone you would expect." Angel said "We just don't know how you'll react."

"oh come on just tell us." Xander said

"you'll find out in time." Angel said simply as we all left the school.

**A/N: hey! Sorry it has taken me soooo very long to update. I've been busy and haven't really had a lot of time to write. Also like I've said before I've been having trouble since I'm thinking of this other story I want to do. I would write them both butI have a tendency to forget the one I was working on...meaning this one andI doubt you want that to happen. Ok so I promise that after this chapter everyone will figure it out. I just wanted you guys to have to wait a bit more...I am so terribly mean aren't I?Ok now I want to ask you guys somequestions that have been bothering me too. I don't know if they ever said these in the shows or not but I've always wondered and figured maybe somebody knows. Ok first off do vampires ever have to go to the bathroom? I mean they drink all that blood...and you know vampires and that whole blood thing? Well can they smell girls on that time of the month? I have no idea why I thought of these questions but their those kind that just keep diggin at ya and you don't know the answers! Ok so I won't waste your time anymore. Please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51!**

"Ok so what was that?" I asked Angel later on at home.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think it was the right time."

"When is?"

"I don't know." Angel sighed.

"Angel this is stupid! They're our friends and anyway if we don't say anything soon then they'll find out another way like us making out or having sex in the janitors closet!" I said

"ok then if you think it's so easy then why don't you go tell them?"

Damn he got me there. "Fine I will." I said staring at him. "Right after pie."

"Pie? We have pie?"

"Yeah, apple." I said heading towards the kitchen.

Just a bit later we were sitting at the kitchen table. After I was done eating pie I put my fork down and looked at Angel. "So?"

Angel sighed "god how many times have we gone through this now?"

I chuckled "I haven't been counting."

"Ok so we'll make sure tomorrow right?" Angel asked

"yeah...didn't we say that yesterday?"

"Yeah and the day before too." Angel grinned. "But I'm serious about tomorrow."

I nodded. "Ok."

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked

I grinned over at him and started to walk behind him. "Well Dawn's gone again so it's just you and me." I leaned over his chair and kissed his cheek.

Angel smiled and turned his head looking at me. "Buffy it's 6:30."

"So?" I shrugged "I want to be on top this time ok?"

Angel looked at me like 'what the hell?' but grinned. "Ok...fine by me." he shrugged.

"So you'll have to be second controller so you're the bottom screen." I grinned handing him the controller.

Angel laughed "you know how cruel that was?"

I smiled at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

Angel shook him head and leaned down to catch my mouth in a kiss.

"I want to be toad ok?" I mumbled against him.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah ok."

_God how can she be so childish and sexy at the same time?_

I yawned and turned over to look at the clock. It was 6:15. I reached over to where Angel would be but he was already up taking a shower. I sighed and swung my legs over the bed. I shivered, I only had on a pair of underwear and a tank top. I suddenly felt these two warm arms circling around me. I grinned and fell back in Angel's chest. He didn't have his shirt on but he had his pants. Shame.

"You're up early." Angel said kissing my neck.

"Couldn't fall back asleep and I figure what's the point for 15 minutes."

"Mmm." he mumbled in my hair.

"You already took a shower didn't you?" I asked disappointed. I want him so bad!

Angel chuckled. "Sorry." he kissed me on the mouth. "We couldn't be ready by 7:45 and you know it."

I sighed. " I know." I gave him a tender kiss on the lips and got up towards the shower.

"Morning Dawnie." Angel said walking downstairs while I was in the shower.

"You're a little late this morning." she said turning on the tv.

"Yeah I talked to Buffy for a minute." Angel said.

Dawn raised an eyebrow "So who was over last night ?"

"No one. Why?" Angel asked.

"Oh no reason but Angelus do remember that I have a room next to yours."

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"I'm just saying next time you have your 'girlfriend' of yours that you haven't told anybody who it is over, can you be a little quieter?"

"Dawn I wasn't with anyone last night."

"Angelus don't lie to me." Dawn looked Angel in the eye "Can you tell me who? I mean come on! I live here for the time being. I have the right to know."

Angel rolled his eyes.

"Come on Angelus!" Dawn whined.

"Dawn what are you whining about?" I asked coming downstairs from my shower.

"Angelus won't tell me who he was having fun with in his bedroom last night." Dawn chuckled. I felt my face get red. It was probably beat red. "Buffy you ok?" Dawn asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Fine." I said. I heard Angel start to chuckle.

"Buffy why are you turning red?" Dawn kind of laughed. "Aren't you the least bit curious who Angelus is sc-" Dawn stopped in mid sentence. She must have noticed the guilty look on my face. "Oh my god." she said slowly.

"We weren't screwing for your information Dawn" I told her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Finally you guys are together. I was really getting sick of all your guys flirting at home this last month."

"We were flirting?" Angel asked. "Damn, and I tried really hard not to. I actually thought I succeeded."

"I thought I did too." I said.

Dawn laughed "not even close. I am so glad you guys are back together. So how long have you been together?" she asked

"about-" I started to say but Dawn cut me off.

"For like 5 days or so right?" she asked excitedly.

"About...how did you know?" I asked

"I notice your guys change in moods. You seem happier all ready!"

I rolled my eyes."lets go. It's already 7:50 and we're going to be late."

"So you guys really weren't doing it?" Dawn asked on the way out.

"No Dawn. Me and Angel haven't had sex." Ok I know I was lying but we really didn't do anything last night. We were only together like that once. We just fooled around in bed last night and none of our clothes were taken off, so we basically just made out. I knew I was being loud, but the way I feel when he just kisses me!

"So you gonna tell everyone?" Dawn asked in the car.

"Yeah we were planning on it today." Angel said.

"Yeah so don't say anything. We will do it." I said

"What will mom say?" Dawn asked

I glanced at Angel with a worried expression. His mirrored mine. "Dawn we probably won't say anything to our mom's" Angel said.

"We won't?" I asked

"no because think. If they know that we're together they most likely won't let you stay at my house for the rest of the year." Angel said

"You're probably right." I said as we pulled in at the school.

"I can't wait to see everyone's face!" Dawn said excitedly getting out of the car.

"Dawn." I stopped her from walking over to our group yet "Don't say anything at all unless they say anything. Me and Angel want to tell everyone."

She nodded. "Gotcha." she gave me a thumbs up.

So far today was going ok. Still no one knew about me and Angel. We didn't have P.E. today or anything today because of some incident or something in the girls locker room. I didn't really care though. There were some major rumors, well I guess they wouldn't be rumors if they were true, but they were going around about me and Angel. About us being to nice to each other. This was going around worse than the rumor about me and Angel having an affair. Except this time I really didn't care about what was going around. I was surprised when even the teachers heard this rumor. Usually teachers don't care but I noticed how they watched me and Angel a little more.

"Buffy have you noticed the rumors going around about you and Angelus?" Willow asked me walking down the hall to my locker. It was the end of the day.

"Yeah I've noticed." I said

"Buffy I know you like him but are you sure you want these rumors going around about you two. I mean that ruins your reputations with each other." Willow said.

"Whoever said they were rumors?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I Shut my locker and walked away.

"Woah what?" Willow asked running to catch up with me.

I sighed "never mind."

"No. You and Angelus are together aren't you?" Willow asked smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! I should have known! You two have been way to happy lately!"

"Willow I never said it was true." I smiled at her

"yes but you hinted very strongly at it and you got that look in your eyes." Willow kept smiling like an idiot as she made her way to the table our whole gang was sitting at. A lot of people stayed in the cafeteria after school for a bit. Even teachers stayed there for a while. Our gang rarely ever does it but this must be one of those weird times. Dawn and Angel were already sitting there. I walked over there with Willow who was still smiling. Angel looked at me and I knew he knew I told her. Willow then started smiling at Angel.

"Well Buffy lets go." Angel said getting up. Dawn stayed there. I knew I'd have to yell at her a second time to come like I always do. Me and Angel were standing by the door.

"Did you say anything?" Angel asked

I shook my head. "Only to Willow."

"I could tell on that one." Angle chuckled.

"Angel I thought we'd tell everyone today but every time I got close I got nervous to how they'd react." I said disappointed.

"I know the feeling." Angel said brushing some hair behind my ear. I knew everyone saw this but I didn't care. A lot of people were here. A lot of teachers too. "Well why don't we tell them another way." Angel said "So we don't actually have to tell them."

"Another way?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Angel shrugged "it'll just be easier." he said and leaned down to kiss me. I was shocked at first but I let in and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could hear the room getting quieter. Angel soon pulled away so we could breathe.

"Yeah that was way easier." I breathed. "Come on Dawn." I yelled over at our table. I could see everyone's shocked faces. Like they didn't know what to do or say. Dawn smiled and ran over to us. I felt Angel's arm go around my waist as we walked out of the school.

**A/N: hey! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter and the shortness. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write but now I do! Well I'll try and update sooner than I have been. I was also wondering if you guys were ok with another sex scene? I know some of you are uncomfortable with that and I thought I should maybe ask if I should go ahead and put it in or if you want it to be another one of those things where if you want it then have me to email it to ya. If I cut it out it probably will take out quite a bit of the chapter just so you know and also if I end up putting one in the next chapter I might end up putting a little bit in some others. I will always warn you though. Please review and tell me which one you'd rather have and I'll do it! Thanks to all my reviewers! You've been great! Oh and thanks for answering my questions.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52!**

"That was the coolest ever!" Dawn said in the car on the way home. "Did you see everyone's faces?"

Me and Angel chuckled. "Yes Dawn." Angel said.

"Tomorrow's going to be hell." I said

"Come on Buff don't always look at the negative side. Think of it this way, we finally told everyone" Angel said

"more like showed." Dawn mumbled.

I glared over at Dawn "Well we didn't know how to tell everyone."

Dawn just dropped the subject. "So are you guys going to show me how to dance once we get home?"

"Sure. When is the dance?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" I looked at her like she was crazy "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Dawn shrugged "it's not like I knew that you two could dance."

"Dawn you know that your boyfriend will probably show you. I mean he can't expect you to know how to do that kind of dancing. Not a lot of people know how." Angel said fiddling with the radio.

"Yeah I guess of he better show me. So can you just drop me off at his house then?" Dawn asked

"sure." Angel said "Where does he live?"

"Fords old house." Dawn said

"Did they sell the house?" I asked. I didn't know Ford sold their house.

"No." Dawn said simply hoping I wouldn't press any further.

"Then who are you dating?" I asked. "Are you dating Ford?" Oh god? My sister dating my ex? No!

"NO!"

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"It's not really any of your business." Dawn said

"You've been dating him for a while, I think it's about time we knew." Angel said.

I saw Dawn get a little red.

"Come on Dawn you always tell me who you like or who your dating." I said

I heard Dawn mutter something.

"What?" I asked

"Andrew." Dawn said loudly.

"Oh my god! He's weird!" I said. How can she date someone like that. He's pretty nice. Just a nerd.

"I knew you'd say that!" Dawn sighed.

"He's nice though." I tried to cover.

Dawn smiled "he is, and anyway who cares if he's weird. You're dating Angelus."

"Hey!" Angel protested.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked ignoring Dawns comment.

"Well you were dating Ford and I just thought it was weird for two sisters to be datingtwo bothers."

"Oh good point."

"Well I'll see you guys later." she said getting out of the car walking towards the house.

"So who exactly is Andrew?" Angel asked.

"He is Ford's annoying little bastard of a brother." I said.

"So you don't like him?" he asked

"well he's ok it's just he's so weird. He's really into comic books. He's worse than Xander, who I thought knew everything."

"Maybe Dawn finds that kind of thing sexy because remember she use to have a crush on Xander and now she found someone that knew more" Angel smirked.

"Dawn likes nerds." Ishook my headthen I started to chuckle.

"What?" Angel asked grinning at me.

"She use to have a crush on you." I started to laugh harder.

"You had to bring that up didn't you?" he glared at me playfully.

"So how is Faith?" Angel asked once we got into the house.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't really talked to her since then."

"She told Spike yet?"

"Nahh I don't think so. She would have told me if she had." I said.

"Well she better tell him soon. Better than him finding out himself."

"Yeah, maybe I'll talk to her about it." I sighed jumping on the couch.

Angel came up from behind the couch. He started playing with my hair. I was flipping through the channels but not really paying attention.

**(This is rated M. So please don't read if your uncomfortable)**

I was fighting the urge to turn around and kiss Angel furiously pulling him down on the couch with me. God do I want him and he doesn't even know it. He probably thinks I'm this girl that would only do it once and then not want to do it again for a while but no! I want him soo bad. I finally couldn't take it any longer when he started to trail cool kisses down my neck. I turned off the tv and turned around on the couch, sitting on my knees. Angel grinned and kissed me full on my mouth. His fingers running through my hair. Damn back of the couch, keeping me from pressing my body against his. I kept inching myself up more and more from the couch. I grabbed a hold of Angel's shirt and started pulling him towards me and over the couch. Angel flipped over the couch and laid on his back. I crawled on top of him. Angel grabbed my ass and pushed me into his erection. I let out a moan. Finally he's now starting to get it that I want him! Took him long enough.

_To be honest I'm a little shocked that Buffy wants this already. I figured she'd be the type to do it once and not really want to again...well not for a while at least. Guess I was wrong and I have to admit that I'm glad I was wrong. Really really glad._

Angel quickly slipped my shirt off and took off my bra so I was only in my black skirt. I couldn't help but still be a little nervous even though I know he's already seen every little bit of me. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt while still kissing him passionately. Angel's hands were caressing my breasts. I slid his shirt off his shoulders and started kissing his chest lower and lower. I finally came to his belt buckle and undid that and slid his pants off. I'm definitely not as shy as I was last time. I came back up and kissed him on the lips. I started to play with the edges of his red boxers.

"Red? Big step up from your regular black." I grinned at him.

Angel chuckled "yeah I like to rebellious every once in a while."

I grinned at him and slowly slid down his boxers. I was still licking his chest when I felt his hands slowly go up my skirt.

He unzipped my skirt and pushed it off quickly, panties going with it. I can tell he's getting impatient now. I pressed myself against Angel and started to grind against him while kissing him. I know this was really driving him crazy and I took pride that I had this much power over him.

"God Buffy you're killing me." Angel mumbled against my neck. I groaned lightly as I felt him biting down lightly.

"Get on your knees." Angel ordered me. I quickly did what I was told. I was starting to pant with excitement now. Angel slowly started sliding down lower kissing/licking every part of my body. I wasn't sure at first what he was doing. His hands went up my legs and now on my inner thighs. He spread my legs apart and lifted his head up to my dripping pussy. I let out a long moan when I finally felt his tongue enter me. I fell forward grasping onto the couch not being able to just stand on my knees. I let out another long groan. I love the way he can make me feel! I felt him touch my sensitive spot with his tongue that made me tremble. One of his hands came up and started rubbing my clit in circles. I heard Angel groaning a couple times. I started screaming his name like crazy as I came in his mouth. I could feel Angel smiling as he slowly made his way back up to my face. I felt a finger run along the lips of my pussy and he slowly entered some of his fingers replacing his tongue. He slowly started pumping them in and out, playing with my sensitive skin. I leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. "Please Angel." I whined breathing heavily . I needed him so bad! I wanted him inside me. I thought he listened when he took out his fingers but he just turned his attention to my breasts. He started to lick one while massaging the other. He took as much in his mouth as he could and bit down lightly on my nipple and then started to swirl his tongue around. I could swear his tongue was magic, the things he can do with it! He did the same with the other breast. I don't know how much more I can take. I think I'm going to try something that I never thought I would try. I'm a little nervous but there has got to be a first time for everything. I drew Angel's mouth into another passionate kiss and slowly made my way down until I got to his hard throbbing cock. I gave him a light kiss "Buff-" Angel was going to protest but I stopped him by taking his cock in my mouth. I started slow but then got faster. I was nervous that I was doing it wrong but knew I wasn't by Angel's reaction. His hands came down to my head urging me to go faster and take in more of him. I never thought I would like this sort of thing but oh boy was I wrong. I flicked my tongue at the tip a few times getting a moan out of Angel. I couldn't help but let out some moans. Pretty soon Angel came in my mouth. Angel then pulled my head back up. "Please Buffy, I need you now." he begged bringing my mouth back to his. Angel grabbed me in attempt to flip us over with him on top but I pushed his chest back down and shook my head. "It's my turn now." I smiled at him. I arched my back and rubbed myself against him. His cock running along the lips of my dripping pussy, teasing him. "Buffy..." Angel groaned.

" Mmm Angel." I moaned softly. I slowly rose and lowered myself until I felt the tip of Angel's cock. I slowly went down further feeling him go deeper until he was finally firmly in me. We both let out a loud moan. I started to rotate my hips, not exactly knowing what to do all by myself. I was to lost in what I was feeling. Angel did mostly everything last time. I slowly lifted myself up and pushed myself back on him. I felt my breasts jiggle ever time I came back down until Angel came up and took a nipple in his mouth. Angel groaned in frustration not being able to take going slow anymore. Angel grabbed my hips and lifted me up and pulled me back down. Going faster and faster. "Angel!" I cried out his name. Now I know last time he was just going slow for me.

"Buffy." Angel groaned. He soon took over so he was on top. He was going even faster and harder now. Crashing into each other. He leaned down and gave me a kiss full of passion. He then started to lick and nip at my neck while still pumping furiously in and out of me plunging even deeper into my heat. I felt his hand go down in between us and start to play with my clit. Rubbing it hard but yet still gentle. All my thoughts were cut off as an orgasm washed through me. I started to tremble and felt Angel hit his climax. I looked into Angle's eyes. I've always loved his dark brown eyes.We were both sweating. His hand came up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I love you." Angle murmured.

I smiled. "I love you too." Angel leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss. I felt Angel move his cock inside of me and I let out another tiny moan of need. "Angel..."

I couldn't help but not get enough of him. I wanted more.

**(Ok you can read now)**

Angel was about to start moving again when we were cut off by the ring of a doorbell.

Me and Angel both looked at each other with fear in our eyes. Did our parents decide to come home a day earlier? No, they would have just walked in. Angel and I quickly stopped what we were doing and hopped off the couch. Angel hurriedly threw me my clothes. There was nothing I could do about my flushed face.

"You guys I know your in there, Angelus your car is here." We both heard Willow's voice. I couldn't help but let out a little sigh of relief, but I still didn't want Willow to catch us like this! I turned to Angel who was buttoning up his shirt and he also had on his boxers. I slipped my skirt on and clasped my bra on. "You guys!" we heard Willow's voice again. I hope she doesn't realize she knows where the spare key is. I figured someone as smart as Willow would have already figured it out.

"We're coming." I yelled at the door but the door flew open anyway. Willow looked at us for a second.

"What took you guys so long to answer the door?" Willow asked. I looked at Angel. How the hell we both managed to get dressed in time, I'll never know.

"We were making something in the kitchen." Angel covered up smoothly. Damn he was good.

"Oh." Willow shrugged and walked in further.

"Did you want something?" Angel asked

"well no but..." Willow trailed off

"We did." Spike and the whole gang walked in. All were there except for Cordelia and Doyle anyway...huh a little suspicious.

"Oh hey you guys." I smiled. "Ok then what did you guys want?"

"An explanation. Duh." Xander said

"Explanation to what?" Angel asked walking over to sit on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to him, slightly curling up next to him but I didn't know if I should do that around out friends yet. I couldn't help but notice everyone glance to each other. I know it is probably weird for them to find out that we're dating but shouldn't they have noticed something? Or did me and Angel really get that good at hiding it?

"Explanation on you two!" Spike said sitting on a chair. Faith went and sat on his lap.

Anya went and sat on Xander in the other chair while Willow and Oz sat on the edge of the coffee table looking at us.

"Well what do you want us to explain?" I asked.

"Like how about what in the hell happened?" Faith said "We all thought you two hated each other and then you just throw this in our faces?"

"Look it's not like we exactly planned on lying to you guys, it just sort of happened." Angel said.

"Oh and how did it just happen?" Xander asked.

Angel sighed. "Well first off you remember that rumor a while back ago?"

"The one about you and Buffy fucking each other while dating Cordy and Ford...yeah why?" Anya said

"We weren't fucking Anya." I glared at her.

Faith's eyes widened "That long?" she asked ignoring me and Anya

"Well you remember that me and Angel had this huge fight in P.E.? So after that everyone is like 'no their not together." I said and everyone nodded "well we got in a fight about the rumor. Cause it was like the night before or something like that, that me and Angel broke it off so me and him were just fighting."

Everyone nodded. "How did you guys hide it?" Willow all the sudden asked. I'm pretty sure Willow already knew that.

Angel shrugged. "Wasn't that hard. I mean everything we did that so much as indicated our feelings people were all like 'no not Buffy and Angelus'"

Spike nodded "And I was one of those idiots."

"I still don't understand how this all happened." Faith sighed..".

Me and Angel shrugged "it just did"

"You know I always knew there was something about you two that you never said. I mean I was always like you guys have to spend a lot of time together, you can't always be that mean." Spike said.

"Nah we actually were mean quite a bit except we tried to be nice in front of family, but yeah we always did have our moments every now and then." Angel said.

The door opened and Dawn came striding in. "Oh hey you guys." she said walking up to us all. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing we're just talking about what in the hell happened between me and Angel." I said

Dawn nodded.

"So Dawn you got anything that can help us figure out the mystery of Buffy and Angelus?" Spike chuckled. "Two people that were suppose to hate each other and now they're dating. Isn't that a bit...odd?"

Dawn shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well did you ever notice anything over the years?" Oz finally spoke.

Dawn nodded "sure...I mean it's hard not to notice when they're giving each other the googly eyes and still claim they hate each other. I never did really notice though until this year. Just little things over the years. Like I remember Buffy always running to Angel when she was scared or needed someone. Always thought that was weird." Dawn said then started to chuckle. "Buffy do you remember that one time we went to the zoo and you got scared of the bats and stuff when you go through the cave part where it's all dark. You hugged Angelus and wouldn't let go of him until we were out."

Angel started to laugh "I remember that."

"Shut up." I pouted. Angel grinned at me.

"Anyway my point is I just remember you two always together. You two always fought but would never leave each other. I always wanted to be with you two. You were always happy even if you were fighting it was in a good way and I remember always laughing a lot with the two of you. Mainly cause you always did something to the other." Dawn smiled.

"We didn't always do things to each other. Buffy was, or is, just a klutz."

I glared over at Angel. "Cause you always did something to me!" I argued but grinned at him.

Angel chuckled "yeah I might have helped you a bit on that."

I rolled my eyes. "You can go now Dawn."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at me and took off.

"Wait Dawn!" I called as she was going upstairs. "What are you doing home anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at the dance?" I asked

"oh I came here to pick up my dress." she said and I heard her run the rest of the way upstairs.

"I just can't imagine you two actually having a good time together." Faith said turning back to us. "I mean you guys are like always fighting."

Spike shrugged saying "It's going to take a while getting use to you two as a couple but we'll deal"

I smiled over at Spike then looked up at Angel and just grinned.

**A/N: Ok so how did you like this chapter? I wasn't to sure about the whole sex scene thing. I was never to good at them but I figured I'd try one on my own. So sorry if I did something wrong or whatever also if youthought it was a little to detailed or something (I did warn it was M though.) butI did take some of it out causeI figuredI didn't wantit _to_detailed. But anywaythank you guys so much for reviewing! I didn't really care for this chapter as much as I thought I would but oh well. It's here. I was going to update yesterday but something on my computer wouldn't let me update. I got really pissed. Ok well please keep reviewing! Oh and I don't really know how many chapters there's going to be but I'll tell you when I'm getting to an end. I still got quite a few things I want to do ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53!**

"So is that all you guys wanted?" I asked

"well yes but we also wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the Bronze. We know it's Wednesday but we're incredibly bored." Faith said.

I shrugged. "Sure but I want to take a shower first. My hairs all weird from sweating."

Everyone looked at me funny for a second. "I went jogging earlier." I saved myself. I saw Angel grinning at me from the corner of my eye.

"Ok well we're going to go. We're walking anyway." Xander said.

"Ok. Angel you can go on ahead with them if you want." I said getting up.

"I can wait, we'll just drive." Angel said.

"Suit yourselves." Faith said and they all left.

Once they all left Angel automatically came over to me and started to kiss me.

"Angel." I gently nudged him off. "We have to hurry. They will wonder if we take to long."

Angel started to pout.

"oh don't pout at me." I looked at him. "Well you know that now I'll have to make it up to you." I grinned mischievously at him. Angel then smiled

"fine, but you know I'll remember this." he said.

"Countin on it." I smiled at him and headed to the shower, Angel also went to go take a shower.

"Ahh I don't know what to wear." I groaned standing in front of my closet in only a towel. My hair dried and everything already.

"Just hurry up." Angel said. He was laying down on the edge of my bed throwing a ball up into the air and catching it.

"Hey Buffy do you think you can give me a ride to Andrews?" Dawn asked coming in.

"Dawn...I thought you left already." I said staring back at her leaning against the wall.

"Nahh I have to be there in like half an hour but I'm getting there early."

"Ok." I nodded. "Angel pick something."

"Uhh fine." Angel got up and started going through my closet. Angel raised his eyebrows at me when he held up a pink thong with white fur on it. Dawn giggled.

"I honestly don't know why I have that." I said quickly grabbing it and putting it back. Angel finally held up a green dress. "Angel look how short that is, it'll barely cover my ass and look how low it goes."

"Geez someone's picky now aren't ya?" Angel said. "Why do you have it then if you don't like it?"

"For certain occasions." I said. Both Angel and Dawn looked at me weird. "Ok I just liked it and never could get rid of it."

"Well I can give you some occasions." Angel grinned and I slapped him playfully on the back of the head. Dawn started to laugh.

"How about this?" Angel asked holding up a light blue dress that was above the knees but not to short and it didn't dip to bad and it also had straps that had little tiny sleeves. It didn't really have a back either.

"Oh ok that'll do." I said grabbing it.

"Wow I did something right?" Angel asked grinning.

"You did good." I patted him on the back. I grabbed some blue underwear and slipped it on from under my towel. I could tell by Angel's face that he was disappointed. The dress had a built in push up bra so I just let my towel drop. I didn't care about Dawn because...well she's my sister and Angel why would I care? Dawn looked shocked. She kept glancing back at Angel who well I don't exactly know how you would describe his face.

'I wonder if they've had sex or if Buffy's just that comfortable around him.?' Dawn asked herself. 'No it's Buffy!' Dawn reassured herself 'Buffys always just been really comfortable around him.'

"Ok lets go." I said putting on some knee length boots.

We quickly dropped off Dawn and headed towards the Bronze.

"So do you think I'll have to go home tomorrow?" I asked Angel on the way to the Bronze.

Angel shrugged. "We'll try some excuse or something so maybe you can stay."

Everyone was sitting at the table when we finally got there.

"Hey you guys." Everyone greeted.

"Buffy can we talk to you?" Faith and Willow asked.

I nodded ok. "Angel I'm going to talk to them for a second ok?"

He nodded. Me and Angel still haven't really kissed in front of anyone except that time at school, to be honest I'm still kind of somewhat uncomfortable doing it in front of them. I don't think they're totally comfortable with the idea anyway.

"So what's up?" I asked Faith as soon as we were far away from the table.

"I think I'm going to tell Spike tonight." Faith said.

"Really?" I asked "wow, so how are you going to do it?"

Faith shrugged "I don't know, I suppose it'll just happen. I hope he doesn't leave me."

"He won't" I assured her.

Me and Willow stayed there comforting her for a while. When Faith and Willow went back to sit down I went to go find Angel. I have no clue where he went off to. I suddenly spotted him at a table with Harmony, Amanda, and a girl named Shanice.

I got a little angry but I had to trust Angel so I just walked up and stood right beside him.

"Hey Buffy." Angel smiled at me. I wonder if they saw what happened between me and Angel today? I doubt they really believed it. I hope they haven't heard so they can see now, I want to see their faces when they know. I want to get them jealous. I mean me, Buffy, getting the 'popular' girls jealous. All those years they made fun of me and now I'm dating the man they all so eagerly want. I'm dating the man every single girl in schools wants! Who would have thought? "Dance?" I asked him still wanting to pull him away from them, I don't really trust them around him so I'll just take him away . Some part of me is still telling me to watch him before he gets away. I saw the other girls glaring at me when I stole Angel away. I know this is kind of coming out of nowhere but I wonder if Angel will cheat on me for one of them again? "What's the matter?" Angel asked when we started to dance.

"You're not...well your not going to cheat on me are you?" I suddenly asked against his chest. I can't believe I just asked him that! When we were getting along so well too.

Angel looked down at me "of course not." he said sternly. "Buffy look I know my reputation but I would never do that to you."

"How do I know that?" I asked leaning my head up still against his chest. Wow he's taking this well. Talking calmly.

"Well for one, you not like any other girl I've known. I've known you for a long time Buffy, and I at least would have the decency to brake up with you first. Two, I'm madly in love with you and could never do that to you. Don't you trust me on that?"

I looked up at him. "Of course I do. Sometimes I just get scared because I'm so in love with you that I'm afraid I won't see it."

Angel smiled and ran his fingers through my hair "you don't need to worry."

After me and Angel danced for a while we decided to go home. I get sick of this place after a while.

"Hey guys we're headin out." I told the gang. I can still see that weird look in their eyes ever time they look at me or Angel together.

They all nodded and we turned to leave.

Once we got home we just basically went to bed. I mean it was 11:30, and ok yeah we did kind of finish up what we were doing on the couch earlier. We didn't have much time together, tomorrow both of our moms will be coming home! Damn them. They always have to ruin everything when they're just getting good. Anyway...after all that we went to bed. Perfect ending of the day.

The next day at school I have to admit is...well it was hell. Everywhere I turned people were staring at me and asking 'are you and Angelus together?' It really is getting annoying.

"I know Buffy." Angel said leaning against my locker. "It'll pass I promise."

"I'm just getting sick of everyone staring!" I said irritated. Even as we were walking down the hall people were looking at us weird. "God and we're just going to second period!"

Angel sighed and we both made our way to the locker rooms.

"So Buffy..." Amanda asked in the locker room. "Are you and Angelus really together or is it just another nasty rumor because rumor is, is that you and Angelus kissed yesterday! And I'm like...no couldn't possibly be them, but like a lot of people backed them up! So is it true?"

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Yeah it's true." I mumbled

Amanda's eyes got wide and so did a few other girls who had been eavesdropping were now sitting with us in our conversation. They started asking questions like how did it happen and stuff. I didn't answer. I felt like it was none of their business. I just told them that it did. Some girls scoffed and said it wouldn't last and I have to say that hurt me more than I thought. I wish to think that Angel will always be there, and he better be.

So our whole day was practically like this. Questions upon questions! Even teachers asked what happened! Me and Angel just kept saying the same thing. It just did! I know they wanted an explanation...a story, but we're not giving it. Cordelia finally started sitting at the table again. We all even talked to her, including me and Angel. She and Doyle are apparently going out and I have to admit they're a perfect couple.

"Well we're gonna go." I said getting up from the lunch table after school.

Me, Angel, and Dawn waved goodbye and headed out.

"Does it even really seem like they're dating?" Willow asked Faith. It was just them now.

Faith shrugged. "Doesn't really, I mean aside from not fighting and stuff, they seem like just good friends which I'm sure they were before and we just didn't notice."

"I figured those two would be the type to..."

"Fuck like bunnies?" Faith suggested.

"Yeah..." Willow giggled. "Or at least make out a lot! At the rate they're going...Buffy and Ford were closer, well physically speaking."

Faith sighed. "Well we can always resort to our little blabbermouth with the inside scoop."

Willow and Faith grinned at each other. "Dawn."

So me and Angel haven't exactly been all lovey dovey around each other at school. Like I said before we're just not really comfortable kissing at school or anything when people are watching our every move. Annoying really. We have plenty of time anyway.

"Angel when are they coming home?" I yelled at him from the living room to the kitchen. I want to know when to expect my mom getting here so she won't catch me and Angel kissing or anything.

"Don't know." Angel said walking back from the kitchen. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you, how did Spike take it?"

"Take what?" I asked

"You told me Faith was going to tell him last night and you never told me how it went." Angel flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Oh! Yeah..." I saw Angel roll his eyes at me. "Well Faith told me that Spike took it better than she thought. He said that when the time came that they'd deal. Spikes getting a job and you know Faith will to once she can."

Angel nodded. "I asked Spike to come to college with me earlier today. I figured that I could hire him at my law firm when I get it."

I nodded. "That was nice."

Angel shrugged "I just need to figure out if I could deal with working with him forever."

I laughed but it died down fast.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked

"I hope I can stay here." I said. "I'll miss you to much at home."

Angel came me a sad smile "I wouldn't worry about it, they'll probably let you stay here. Just say all your stuff is here and you don't want to deal with hauling it all to your house only for a short amount of time."

I shrugged "yeah it'll probably work but I just wish they weren't coming."

Angel chuckled. "So do I but generally parents come back home to their kids."

"Well yeah...but don't they trust us? I mean we haven't done anything while they've been gone."

"I can name a few things we did that they'd disapprove of." Angel grinned. I playfully hit him on his arm.

"Well we didn't burn the house down or anything."

"Yeah that's a plus." Angel mumbled.

I sighed and put my head on Angel lap, I was laying on the couch and he was sitting up.

"Dawns here isn't she?" I asked

"yeah, why?"

"Because mom would want us home when they got here, I know they would. They'd get mad if we weren't."

Just then the doors swung open. I immediately leaned up to see who walked through the door and sure enough it was my mom and Mellisa.

"Buffy! Angelus!" Our moms both squealed each coming up to us and giving us a hug.

"So how have you two been?" Mellisa asked. Me and Angel both shrugged and said alright.

"Where's Dawn?" Joyce asked.

"Upstairs." I answered.

About an hour later when we all got reacquainted and Dawn finally came downstairs, we were all sitting around the table eating and discussing Joyce and Mellisa's trip.

"So how have you guys been getting along?" Joyce asked us all but specifically looking at me and Angel. I saw Dawn smile and heard a tiny giggle/cough.

Joyce looked over at Dawn. "Not that good huh?" Joyce grinned and looked back at me and Angel.

I shrugged "Actually we've been getting along quite well." I said and glanced over at Angel who just shrugged.

"Yup just like normal." Angel said

"so once again, not that good?" Mellisa asked again smiling.

"Hey mom did we have anything planned for tonight?" Angel asked changing the subject.

"no why?"

"Well I know you just got back and everything but can me and Buffy go to the Bronze?"

"I don't see why not." Mellisa grabbed her plate and put it in the sink.

"Ok well bye." I said quickly and grabbed Angel's hand pulling him out the door.

"So those two have been getting along?" Joyce asked Dawn.

Dawn nodded "yeah and they've actually gotten pretty close."

"Really?" Mellisa asked

Dawn grinned "yup, pretty close."

No one was really at the Bronze but we stayed til 9:30. Spike, Faith and Xander were there. Once again me and Angel were a bit distant from each other, and when I say distant I mean the closest we got was when we danced. Pretty sad yes but I hate it the way they stare at us every time we get close. Me and Angel talked about it and he felt the same way.

"So do you think I'll be able to stay at your house?" I asked in the car.

Angel shrugged "Hopefully. You are tonight at least."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess."

Once we got back to Angel's house I got into bed. I didn't sleep in Angel's room cause I wasn't sure how my mom would react or Angel's mom. God I wish they weren't home!

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry it took me so long! I just haven't been in the mood to write and its hard when I'm having trouble writing. I know what I want to do but it's just I'm having problems getting there. I really didn't care for this chapter but oh well I had to post something can't make you wait forever! Oh and Jess you did mention that something was lacking in the last chapter with the whole gang thing well I thought that to but I really didn't know how to make them react I mean that part was difficult for me. Funny I've been waiting for that part the whole time I've been writing this and when I finally did type it I went black.lol. I think some of you also mentioned that Faith and Spike and them would definitely noticed they had sex, well I thought of that but then I decided that since everyone was having such problems in admitting they are together that they wouldn't even think of that. Doesn't mean they won't in later chapters though ;) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep reviewing! I love reading what you guys have to say.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54!**

So it's been about two weeks since our moms had gotten back from work. I did have to go home so that me and Dawn could have quality time with mom. I missed Angel so much at times, I talked to him on the phone constantly when we weren't together. Our parents have noticed the definite changes in us. The closeness, but fail to notice just how close. We aren't really home when they are so they don't know that we do stuff, just me and him. We still haven't exactly kissed or done anything in front of them or really anybody. Yeah I hate to admit it but we're the same at school. Nobody really notices we're together. We're nice to each other sure, but it still seems like our friends are just waiting for us to do something. I hate it! Some people at school are even making fun of us. Angel doesn't seem to care, but I do. Everyone mainly is saying it's my fault since I'm a 'virgin'. The only time me and Angel actually kiss is when we're at his house in his room or in my room and we usually sneak through the window so our moms won't question why we're coming over for no reason. We never usually do that. We can't actually 'do' anything in case our moms walk in or something or hear us. I mean it's one thing for them to come in our room catching us kissing than it is to walk in on us having sex. I just wish our parents would leave! I feel mean saying that but I'm really missing out on some good Angel time. I can't wait until Angel goes to college and gets a place of his own! Then I'll get a lot of Angel time.

"Hey mom." I said walking into the kitchen. Joyce was making orange juice.

"Hey honey."It was 8:30 in the morning on a Sunday. "Oh I forgot to tell you that we're going to Mellisa's tonight for dinner."

"We are?" I groaned but couldn't help the smile on my face. I get to see Angel!

My mom looked over at me funny. "Yes..."

"What time?" I tried to cover cooly.

"Probably 5:00. So I take it you and Angelus are getting along pretty well?" Joyce asked. She had been meaning to ask me about it for a while now but didn't know how, she always knew how sensitive I was when it came to the subject Angel.

"Yeah this year me and Angel actually got pretty close." I said

Joyce smiled " That's great. So do you have a boyfriend?" Joyce finally asked me.

"Nope." I said oblivious to where she was going with this because I was busy watching the orange juice come out of the orange machine thing. It's very fascinating.

"Well Mellisa was telling me that Angelus broke up with Cordelia."

I nodded "yep."

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Buffy you're both single why don't you give it a shot?"

I looked up at her. "Mom for the last time-"

Joyce cut me off "yeah yeah I know you're just friends and you don't even really care for each other that much."

I nodded "yup looks like you get it."

I wish that my mom didn't want us together. I mean it is better than her not liking Angel but I just don't like to admit that she was right.

So finally it was 5:00 and I got to see Angel! Yeah sure it had to be in front of parents but most likely we'd sneak off anyway.

"Mom why do you always ring the doorbell when we're over here constantly?" I asked

"It's just polite Buffy."

I sighed and shared a glance with Dawn.

Mellisa smiled and said hi as she answered the door.

"Where's Angel at?" I asked when I walked in.

"Oh he's up in his room. He had to finish some History thing." Mellisa said.

Dawn rolled her eyes at my back as I ran upstairs. History project? I thought to myself. We didn't have one. Or we better not have or I'm screwed!

I slowly opened Angel's door to see him sitting on his bed watching tv.

"History project eh?" I grinned at him.

"Had to get away somehow and plus I knew you'd be coming up here."

I smiled at him and walked over. Angel grabbed me and pulled me down on his bed giving me a long kiss.

"I missed you Buff." he mumbled.

"Missed you too." I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. "What are you watching?"

"I have no clue." Angel chuckled. "I've been flipping for what seems like hours."

"And you just happened to land on Ren and Stimpy?" I raised my eyebrows. "Looks like I've rubbed off on you after all."

"That was your plot the whole time wasn't it?" he grinned

"oh you caught me." I held up my hands in defeat. Angel chuckled and grabbed me to kiss me.

All the sudden we heard a knock and the door flung open.

"I hate you guys." Dawn stood in the doorway.

"Dawn go away!" I said

"Why! You left me with those two down there!" she said

Angel looked at me "She does have a point."

"I don't care. Go away!"

"Why just so you guys can screw?" Dawn had her hands on her hips. "You aren't are you?"

"No!"

Angel chuckled "Dawn don't you think that I'd be smart enough to lock the door even if we were?"

Me and Dawn both got silent and looked over at Angel. "Ok so maybe I wouldn't be smart enough but Buffy is."

I smiled and nodded. I turned back to Dawn and glared "Please Dawn?" I changed my look now to an innocent I just want to be with my boyfriend look.

"Fine." Dawn sighed "But you owe me." She turned around and left

"You know that is going to come back and bite us on the ass?" Angel asked

I sighed "yeah I know but I'll be ready with another excuse."

Angel shrugged and kissed me.

"Suppers ready!" Joyce called upstairs. Me and Angel have been making out on the bed since Dawn left.

Dawn was sitting at the table when we finally came down. She glared at us both.

Once we all got seated we were eating some kind of food. My mom told me what it was, but it was some weird name that I couldn't remember. I kept looking over at Angel. He rolled his eyes at something our parents said. I grinned a little.

"There was a reason I asked you to come tonight." Mellisa all the sudden said "I needed to talk to you kids."

"There's always a reason isn't there?" Angel asked

Mellisa glared at Angel.

Angel me and Dawn all gave a big sigh. "What is it?" I groaned.

"Well I know you hate this but just for one more weekend we'll be spending at Aunt Jan's." Joyce told us.

"Are you serious! Why?" I asked "We were just there not to long ago."

"Actually it was quite a while ago and it's nice to see them all every once in a while." Mellisa said.

I shared a glance with Angel and Dawn.

"Oh come on it won't kill you." Joyce said noticing our glances.

"Fine." I grumbled giving in.

"Can I bring someone?" Dawn asked

"why would you do that?" Joyce asked

"Last time Buffy brought Willow." Dawn argued.

"Who would you ask?" Joyce raised her eyebrows

"uhh how about Andrew?"

"Who's that?" Joyce asked

"My boyfriend."

"Oh no no no. You are not bringing your boyfriend to stay for the weekend." Joyce said

"What? Why! Buffy and Angelus are going."

Me and Angel looked at each other then at Dawn. Oh my god what if my mom finds out this way! Then I won't be able to stay at Angel's at all anymore this year. I don't know if I could handle that.

"What?" Both Joyce and Mellisa asked

Dawn looked a little scared at first but covered up very well. "I mean last time Cordelia came and Buffy was dating Tom at the time who was there the whole time!"

I let out a sigh of relief which no one noticed except for Angel.

"That was different though. We knew Tom...Cordelia came?" Mellisa looked over at Angel.

"Just for a little bit." Angel said quietly.

"Oh yes she was there when you went down to the lake wasn't she?" Mellisa had that mom look of disprovement when she said this to Angel.

"Yes mom." Angel said irritated. I couldn't help but giggle. Angel shot me a glare.

Joyce sighed "Dawn we just don't know him."

"Well he's my ex boyfriends little brother." I said

"Tom doesn't have a little brother." Mellisa looked at me funny.

"Not Tom, Ford."

"Who's Ford and you broke up with Tom?" Joyce asked disappointed.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. I didn't really like talking about Tom. It still hurt that he cheated on me. It's not like I loved him or anything it's just the point he cheated on me, I mean what was so wrong about me. Oh well. I sighed to myself. I love Angel so I don't really care. "Ford was just someone I met in L.A."

Joyce nodded "Why did you brake up with Tom?"

"He was an asshole."

Joyce just left it at that. "So was Ford a nice guy?"

I nodded "yeah he was."

"You still dating him?" she asked

"mom I said Ex boyfriend. So no."

"jeez looks like we missed quite a bit." Mellisa laughed.

"So who broke up with who?" Joyce asked curiously.

"Well both of us in a way." I said

"He didn't do anything then?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Well then why all the brake ups?" Mellisa asked

"When I was dating them they both got jealous."

"Of what?" Joyce asked

"Well I sort of had my eye on this one guy for almost the whole year."

"Oh?" Joyce raised her eyebrows. "And are you dating him now?"

"Yes." I blushed a little.

"Who is he? And why don't you ask him to come along?" Mellisa said

I shrugged " I don't think he'd want to come."

"I'm doubting he would want to either." Angel said. I smirked at him. To bad he has to go.

"So who is he?" Joyce asked

"Just this guy." I said

"oh come on Buffy. I'm your mother, I deserve to know."

"I'll tell eventually, its just ummm" I tried to think of an excuse real fast. "Our relationship just started and I think it's a little to fragile to meet the family just yet, you know the pressure of meeting the mom."

Joyce nodded

"How about you Angelus?" Mellisa turned to her son.

"What about me?" Angel asked

"You still dating that Cordelia girl?"

"Nope." Angel shook his head.

"You cheated on her didn't you?" Mellisa asked

"No I didn't." Angel said "why does everyone say that." he mumbled

"Because you do it with every girlfriend." I said and got a glare from Angel.

"then what happened?" Mellisa asked

Angel shrugged. "Kinda the same as Buffy. She got jealous."

"Oh.' Mellisa nodded "So who are you dating now?"

"Just this girl." Angel said

"And you planning on cheating on her?" Jeez Mellisa really didn't have a lot of trust in her son.

"No." Angel said. "She's different."

"How so?" Joyce asked

"look I really don't want to talk about it now and me and Buffy wanted to go to the Bronze." Angel started to get up.

"Sit down mister." Mellisa told him. Angel grumbled something and sat down. "You going to tell me her name?"

"No because then you'll figure out Buffy. They're close friends." Angel covered.

Joyce sighed "so neither of you will tell us who you're dating?" Joyce asked

Me and Angel shook our heads.

"Then you can go to the Bronze." Joyce sighed in defeat "Just don't stay late." Joyce called out as we were already out the door.

"So can Andrew come?" Dawn asked when we left. She stayed quiet during the whole discussion.

"We'll see." Joyce said and Dawn hopped up leaving the table.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Joyce asked Mellisa meaning me and Angel.

"Nope." Mellisa sighed. "I think we missed our chance."

Joyce shrugged sadly. "I always thought those two would."

Mellisa took a deep breathe. "Oh well."

"Thank god we got away." I sighed clinging to Angel's arm as we got into the Bronze.

"I know, I thought they'd never stop questioning us."

I started to look around. "Is no one here?" I asked when I noticed none of our friends were here.

"I guess it is Sunday night but still I figured someone would be here." Angel said sitting down at a table.

"Bout time someone got here." Spikes voice came up behind us. I jumped a little and heard Angel chuckle.

"Shut up." I mumbled hitting him playfully.

"You been here long?" Angel asked him.

"Nahh me and Faith got here like 15 minutes ago."

"Where is she?" I asked

"bathroom." Spike answered

"not anymore." Faith came up behind him. "Oh hey you guys." Faith said to me and Angel.

"Hey."Angel and I said.

So we all sat down and talked for a while. Willow and Oz came a little later on. Dawn unfortunately came too. She said she didn't want to be stuck at home with my mom and Angel's so I can't really blame her.

"Hey Buffy you want to stay the night at my house tonight. Faith is." Willow asked me

I shrugged. "Sure." If I had been staying with Angel that would have been an automatic no. "I'll have to run home and get some stuff though since we have school tomorrow."

"I can take you home and to Willows." Angel said.

"Ok."

About half an hour later we all left. Dawn said she was going to Willows for a second because she needed help on this homework for tomorrow so Angel said when he got to Willows he'd just bring her back too. He's so sweet.

"You thinking of a way out?" I asked in the car.

Angel sighed. "I got nothin."

"Damn you Angel."

"I'm thinking!" Angel whined.

"I really don't want to go to your Aunt Jan's. No offense."

"None taken. You know I don't want to go either."

I sighed. "I wonder if my mom will be leaving again after this though?"

Angel looked at me hopefully. "Do you think?"

I shrugged." I have no clue. I'm just hoping."

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked into my house.

"Oh Buffy you're home. Hello Angelus." Joyce said

"hey Joyce." Angel nodded.

"Mom do you care if I stay at Willows?" I asked.

"On a school night?" she asked in deep thought. "Well I suppose but please get some sleep."

"Ok."I nodded and started heading upstairs.

"Oh do you need a ride to Willows?" she asked

"mom that's why Angel's here."

Joyce grinned "ok."

"Oh Angelus will you come in the kitchen and help me get this jar open. I've been trying for over 15 minutes." Joyce asked.

Angel shrugged. "Yeah. Hurry up." he turned to me.

"I'm hurrying." I mumbled running upstairs.

--------

"Here you go." Joyce handed Angel a jar of mayonnaise in the kitchen. He was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. Angel just popped open the jar without a struggle and handed it back to Joyce. "Thanks." Joyce said and started to stir something. "I've noticed you and Buffy have gotten considerably close this year."

Angel shrugged "yeah well it happens with how long we've had to be around each other."

Joyce grinned "Me and Mellisa knew throwing you two together would at least get you friends."

"Whoever said we were friends?" Angel grinned.

I all the sudden came in with my bag "yeah mom whoever did say we were friends?"

Angel turned around and grinned at me.

"You two have to be somewhat. I mean you two are getting along great." Joyce argued.

I turned and looked at Angel. "I still hate him." I said ruffling up his hair.

"Ahh I hate you too." Angel said in a loving tone. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Bye mom." I went over to my mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be good."

"I will." I rolled my eyes.

"See ya Joyce." Angel said walking out.

"Bye Angelus." Joyce said and we left.

**A/N: Hey! I tried to update sooner. I hope this isn't getting to boring. Yell at me if it is.lol. Well I'm not going to babble like I did last time. Just telling you to review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55! **

**(This starts off earlier at Willow's house. Right after everyone left the Bronze and Dawn went to Willows for help on homework. Buffy is at her house getting clothes with Angel.)**

"So Dawn what did you need help on for Math?" Willow asked. Faith was laying on top of Willows bed.

"I need help on this section." Dawn pointed to a part of her math.

"Oh this is easy." Willow said and started to explain everything to Dawn. Faith watched Willow explain the math and her head started to hurt. She wanted them to get done so she could start asking Dawn some questions.

"Oh thank you so much Willow!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly. "I thought I would never get this. I hate my math teacher."

"I know I didn't like him either." Willow agreed.

"Ok ok enough of this." Faith said turning around so she was facing Willow and Dawn.

"What?" Willow asked.

Faith turned to Dawn. "I got a question for you."

Dawn shrugged nonchalantly

"Do they ever kiss or anything?" Faith asked curiously.

"Faith I didn't mean we'd actually ask her!" Willow looked irritated at Faith

"does who ever kiss?" Dawn asked not at all effected by the question.

"Buffy and Angelus!" Faith said. "I mean we've only seen them once and that was the day they 'told' us they were dating."

"That was the only time? I figured they'd be kissing like all the time." Dawn said more thinking to herself.

"That's what we figured since I mean it is Angelus, and Buffy and Ford were pretty close. I think Buffy and Ford were closer physically than Buffy and Angelus are." Willow said.

"I'm surprised Angelus is still with her if he's not getting any from her." Faith said and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Woah woah woah! Hold it there for a second. Not kissing?" Dawn asked.

Faith and Willow both looked at Dawn funny. "Yeah that's why you were shocked right?" Faith asked.

Dawn looked at her confused.

"You thought that they'd be kissing at school since they aren't at home but then you just found out their not kissing at school." Faith filled her in.

"Not kissing at home?" Dawn laughed. "My god they won't let go of each other at home!"

"What?" Faith and Willow asked in confusion.

"Well I figured they'd be kissing at school since they're all over each other at home. I don't know why they haven't at school but I consider you guys lucky. " Dawn said.

"Really?" Willow asked herself in disbelief. "How much kissing?" Willow asked warily.

"Tons." Dawn said but Willow had a face like she was still unanswered.

"What Willow means to ask is if you think they're screwing?" Faith asked for Willow.

Dawn shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it but I don't know with Buffy. I mean I know Angelus alright but I don't know if Buffy would right away ya know? She's more of a type just to make out but no actual touching."

"I'm doubting B would either." Faith said. "Doesn't seem like her."

"I wonder why they don't kiss at school or anything." Willow asked changing the subject.

Dawn shrugged again. "Might have something to do with how you look at them?"

"How we look at them? What do you mean?" Faith asked

"Well you guys have a tendency to stare. Even I noticed that."

"We do?" Willow asked.

"I mean I do understand. Seeing how it's like one of the weirdest things you'll ever see. Those two together." Dawn said. "But I think you make them uncomfortable. You would make me if I were them."

"I do kind of watch to see if they will do anything." Willow said

Faith nodded "I sort of do to."

"Ok so we just have to stop that." Willow said and Faith nodded again.

"Stop what?" I walked in Willows room with Angel behind me.

Faith looked up "oh nothin you need to worry about B."

I shrugged. "Ok."

"Ready to go Dawnie?" Angel asked.

Dawn shrugged "sure. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye you guys." Angel said. I smiled at Angel as he left. I almost melted at Angel's little half smirk he gave me as he left.

"What were you guys talking to Dawn about? It obviously wasn't math." I smiled

"We were talking about you." Faith said bluntly. Willow gave her a death stare.

"Why would you guys talk about me?" I asked. I don't think I did anything to piss them off. Did I?

"About you and Angelus."

"What about us?" I groaned.

"When are you going to get with the smoochies?" Willow asked. I felt myself blush.

"Oh look she's blushing at just talking about kissing." Faith grinned.

"Shut up Faith." I didn't mean to blush honestly! If only they knew what we actually do. I wanted to tell Willow but it's just that, well I don't really know why I haven't told Willow I'm not a virgin anymore.

"Sooo?" Willow asked again.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked

"Well when are you going to start acting like a couple in public?" Faith asked

"What do you mean in public?"

"Oh come on Dawn said what you guys were like at home." Faith grinned. I felt myself blush even more.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked.

"That you two are like bunnies."

My eyes widened and Faith laughed. "I'm just jokin B. She said you two just are just always glued together at home."

"Oh." I sighed with relief.

"Why don't you do it at school or anything?" Willow asked.

"Well for one you guys are like always staring. Like a hawk or something." I said

"We knew that was the problem and that's what we said we'd stop." Willow said.

"Good." I sighed. "Cause it's really getting hard staying away from him" I grinned and we all laughed.

"Well tell Angelus I'm proud of him." Faith said.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows. "He doesn't do anything to be proud of." I chuckled.

"For stickin it out."

"What?" I asked confused.

"For dating you and still not getting any." Faith chuckled.

If only they knew, I would tell them but frankly it's none of their business. It's me and Angel's.

"yeah I'll tell him." I said icily. "You know it's not like I never will."

"If you never would then I'd feel real sorry for Angelus. I mean the way he looks at you." Faith said.

"What do you mean the way he looks at me?"

"You see if we weren't watching you intently then we wouldn't have known this. I mean you two are really hard to figure out sometimes." Faith rambled

"just go on." I said irritated at her rambling.

" Well I do notice how he ignores every single girl for you which he didn't really do for his other girlfriends."

"Really?" I grinned

Faith chuckled and went on.. "And how he looks at you like you're the most beautiful creature that lives. How he checks you out when you're not paying attention."

"He checks me out?" I asked amazed. I mean Angel tells me that I'm beautiful and gorgeous but sometimes I feel ugly around other girls and it's nice to know he ignores them and stuff. I also like to know he's checking me out.

"You don't notice this?" Faith asked.

Willow grinned "no she's always to busy looking at him."

"I do not!" I protested.

Faith and Willow laughed and both said. "Yes you do."

"How come you guys never noticed these things before?" I asked

"I did!" Willow said.

"Yeah you did Will." I agreed.

Faith shrugged. "Don't know. I mean it was always hard to think of you two together and now that I know you actual are a couple well I'm noticing more things. Things that I should have noticed before but I was always thought you two couldn't stand each other."

I shrugged "understandable"

"I'm just in awe B." Faith laughed all the sudden. Me and Willow looked up at her.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"You got Angelus held down man!"

I gave her a confused look "held down?"

"Well I always figured that Angelus would always go from girl to girl and here he is this total loyal guy." Faith said "little ol Buffy got him on a leash. Who'd figure."

I laughed. "No I don't."

"Buffy I do have to admit that Angelus is pretty whipped...surprisingly." Willow mumbled the last part.

"I don't have him whipped. From what I've seen no girl has ever actually _had _Angel and I'm no different really." I hoped I was wrong but I always had my doubts. Plus it's always nice to hear it.

"No different?" Faith raised her eyebrows. "B you are so different from his other girlfriends."

"How am I so different though? The only difference is the sex." I said. And technically I don't even have that.

"And that makes all the difference." Willow said. "All his other relationships were based on...well sex and you can tell you have personal relationship with him and it's not just about what you look like."

It's not like we have sex all the time so I guess what Willows saying sort of applies.

"Do you love him?" Faith all the sudden asked.

I looked at her suspiciously "why do you want to know?" I didn't really want to answer that question even though I do and I've even told him.

"Well I've never told Spike I loved him." Faith said sheepishly. I know this wasn't an easy subject for her to talk about.

"I thought you have?" Willow asked.

Faith shook her head. "I've always chickened out."

"You'll say it when the time is right." I assured her. "Speaking of Spike though. How are you two doing with your little one on the way."

Faith shrugged. "Still working on what we're going to do exactly. Well I still need to tell my mom."

"You haven't told your mom yet?" Willow asked shocked.

Faith shook her head no. "I'm afraid of how mad she'll get."

"Faith you have to tell your mom. What will she do if she finds out for herself somehow?" I asked

Faith sighed. "Yeah I'll do it sometime this week."

"Good." Willow sighed.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"Shit, it's 1:00 we better get to sleep." Faith said. We all got our blankets set up and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning was like any other morning. I took a shower and put on my clothes. You know just like normal.

"Hey B." Faith came up behind me while I was waiting for them to get ready so Willows mom could drop us off at school.

"Yeah?"

"Don't care who's watching you two. Once people see they'll forget."

I smiled. "Thanks Faith."

"Come on you guys." Willows mom hurried us out the door.

Once we got to school it was just as it always was. Well almost. First period went alright but I didn't have a lot of luck during second.

We had already gotten dressed and I was sitting by Angel and Amanda on the bleachers.

Mr. Clarkson looked around for a minute. "Ok I'll pick partners this time."

He started to go down and finally he got to me. I knew he'd pick me and Angel together. He always has. "Buffy you can be with Jonathan." Mr Clarkson said. I looked at Angel

"What why?" I asked. "I'm always with Angel."

"That's my point. You need someone new." Mr. Clarkson said

"Mr. Clarkson are you saying that because me and Buffy are dating now and it's taken the fun out of it?" Angel asked.

"Mostly yes." Mr Clarkson nodded. "Now Buffy, Jonathan go run." I sighed and left the building. We were suppose to run to laps then play some tennis. I liked tennis but I wish Angel was on my team instead of Jonathan. Jonathan's not that bad I guess. When we were running I started to look around to see who Angel got paired with. Amanda! Why her! I already see her tossing her hair and grinning girlishly at Angel. Oh no no NO! She's not stealing Angel from me. Damn her! I can hear her laugh from here. She's really really trying hard. I can tell. Ahhh. I know she likes Angel since well obviously she's told me but I thought she liked me enough not to do that! Well I guess she doesn't really care as long as she gets Angel. She's told me that one time she wouldn't care if Angel cheated on his girlfriend with her. I guess she thinks he'll most likely cheat on me the quickest! I am now starting to hate her...quite a lot.

"Buffy wait up!" Jonathan panted.

"Oh sorry." I said. When I get mad I tend to forget people.

When everyone was done Mr. Clarkson let us pick out own teams to go against. I tried to find Angel and my eyes connected with his.

He mouthed a 'sorry' as Amanda was already talking to her friend and they were going to play against each other. I mouthed back a 'that's ok.'

I already forgot who I had been playing against. I was to busy watching Amanda and Angel.

I already noticed Amanda doing the fake 'I can't swing my racket right so can you show me how to swing?' She did that so Angel had to get behind her and do the swinging motion for her. I hate how she keeps jumping up and down after she hits the ball so her breasts will jiggle trying to get Angel to notice. Ahh. I can't believe I liked her. Backstabbing bitch. I swung my racket hard at the tennis ball that was coming to me then I heard a big 'ugh' noise. I turned around to see David Sphing the guy I had been playing against on the ground grabbing himself. Shit I nailed a guy in the balls! I ran over to him to hear him muttering curse words to himself.

"I am so so sooo sorry David." I said trying to help him up.

"That's ok." he gasped trying to stand up. Mr. Clarkson came over to us.

"Its ok son, class is over anyway. Why don't you go to the nurse to get some ice." he told David who nodded.

"I'm sorry." I called back to him. Great now I feel even worse. This is a great day to start the week and it's not even over. Everyone was walking in a bunch back to the highschool and Angel popped up beside me.

He looked at me and started to laugh.

"Did you see?" I asked kind of hoping he didn't but by his laugh I knew he did.

"Oh yes I saw the whole thing." he laughed. "Buffy what were you doing? Didn't you watch where you were hitting the ball?"

"No I was watching something else." I said irritated. Angel must have noticed I was actually irritated cause he quit laughing.

"What were you looking at?" he asked me.

"something in the sky." I lied.

"Hey Angelus. We make a great team huh?" Amanda grinned and walked by swaying her hips. She gave him a wave. I saw Angel smile at her wave back.

"We make a great team huh?" I mimicked in a high pitched voice but I did it quietly.

"Did you say something?" Angel turned to me.

"Nope." I said and walked away into the locker room.

So pretty much I wasn't in to good of a mood the rest of the day.

"Are you ok Buff?" Angel asked me later that day.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, fine." I said. I saw Angel look at me funny.

"Buffy are you sure you've been acting weird today."

"Yeah I'm positive." I said and walked off to my next class.

"Willow did you notice Buffy acting strange today?" Angel asked

Willow shrugged "A little. She's been quiet."

"She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe it's not what you think." Willow suggested.

"Well I think she's upset with me or something because she uses the shortest sentences as possible when I talk to her and tries to get away quickly."

"Did you do anything to her today?" Willow asked

"not that I know of."

Willow shrugged. "I have no clue then. She hasn't talked to me either."

So basically after school Angel took me home. I talked to him a little but I didn't know what to do. What if he left me for Amanda! What would I do?

"Hey Buffy, Dawn how was school?" Joyce asked when we got home.

Dawn said fine and ran upstairs. I mumbled alright and plopped in front of the tv.

"What's the matter?" Joyce asked me. How do moms always know when your upset? I guess it probably had something to do with my plopping and mumbling.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I have to protest before I give in or it's just not normal if I say to soon.

"Buffy come on I know something's bothering you."

"Its' about my boyfriend." I sighed giving in probably a bit to soon but oh well.

"Oh? And what about him..."

"Well I think he might be flirting with another girl." I said.

Joyce nodded. "Is he notorious for doing these kinds of things?"

"Well yeah a little."

Joyce sighed. "Are you sure he wasn't just being polite to her? I mean this isn't just his personality and your just seeing something that's not there?"

"Oh no this was flirting."

"Who started what?" Joyce asked.

"Does it matter? He still went along with it, but it was her that did."

"Well just talk to him and see what he thinks he was doing because believe me when I say men have a totally different brain." Joyce smiled "half the time they don't understand what their doing."

I grinned. "I guess."

So later that night I talked to Angel on the phone and acted like normal. I figured I'd wait for tomorrow to see what happened so I didn't mention Amanda or anything.

So tomorrow soon came and I still wasn't in the happiest of moods. I didn't sleep well again. Not just cause of the Amanda thing but I miss Angel. I got so use to sleeping with him at night that I can't fall asleep very easily at my own home.

First period was as always just fine but it was second that I was dreading.

"Buffy do you have an extra t-shirt that I could barrow?" Amanda asked me in the locker room. I was about to say no but then I decided that it was just a t-shirt.

"Yeah, here." I handed her a white shirt with I don't know what the hell on the front.

"Thanks." she said and I nodded as I tied my shoestrings. "Bit tight though." I looked up to her face. "Guess I got a bigger chest than you." she kind of chuckled and walked out into the gym. I glared at her as she walked out. Bigger chest my ass! That was just a small shirt.

Once I got out of the locker room I saw Amanda and Angel sitting on the bleachers talking.

"Hey Angel." I said sitting down next to him. On his other side was Amanda. Angel said hey but then Amanda whispered something in his ear. Ok now I'm getting pissed! She knows I'm right here.

"Uhh yeah." Angel said sounding a little unsure of himself. I bet she said something dirty! Like it could have had another meaning to it so Angel can't say anything cause she'll just say it was harmless.

"Well let's go partner." Amanda grabbed Angel's arm and dragged him off the bleachers. I looked around for Jonathan. Damn where did the little midget get to?

P.E. went just as I suspected it to. Just like yesterday I had to watch those two flirting the whole time. Amanda doing the hair flippy thing and giggling. Aghhh! I just want to run up and rip off Amanda's hair! Which I might end up doing. Then she can't toss it around!

After P.E. I didn't speak to Amanda in the locker room and I also didn't talk to Angel when I left the locker room like I usually do. I usually wait for him but today I didn't.

"Hey Buffy." Willow walked beside me in the hall. I muttered hey. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh come on Buffy don't give me that. I know something's bothering you and even Angel said something."

"He did?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah he wanted to know if I noticed you acting strange."

I nodded thinking to myself.

"So is something up?" She asked again.

"Yeah." I nodded and told her everything about Amanda and Angel. We had a free time so we just decided to talk in the library. I don't think the librarian really liked that. He'll get over it.

"Buffy I can't believe it!" Willow got excited

"What?" I asked a little irritated at her excitement.

"you're actually jealous! You've never really gotten jealous like this over a boyfriend!"

"Yeah well it's Angel and I don't want to lose him." I sighed.

"Well why don't you talk to Angelus?" Willow suggested.

"I could do that." I pondered. "Or I could threaten Amanda in P.E. tomorrow! Yeah I think that ones better. Thanks Will!" I said and ran out of the library.

"I didn't mean that." Willow muttered to herself.

The rest of the day I still sort of avoided Angel. I mean he does flirt back, but what if mom is right and it's just a guy thing and he doesn't even realize it? Well it wouldn't bother me so much if it wasn't Amanda. I know that he liked her at one point and that bothers me the most. I talked to him on the phone at night but I kept my sentences as little as possible. I quickly fell asleep wondering what I'm going to say to Amanda.

**A/N: So I finally updated! Yah! Sorry about the long wait. I'll try and update tomorrow for you so it won't be that long of a wait. Their moms will also be finding out soon. That should be fun ;) Please keep on reviewing!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56!**

The next morning I quickly got dressed and my mom took me and Dawn to school. I really didn't know what to do about Angel. Should I be mad at him or Amanda? I didn't say a whole lot in the morning so I just quickly went to science.

-------

"What's up with her?" Spike asked Angel after everybody had gone to class. They were sitting on a picnic table outside of the school.

"Buffy?" Angel asked to make sure they were talking about the same thing.

"Yeah she looked rightly pissed this morning."

"I know, I think she's mad at me but I don't know what I did." Angel sighed. "Skip first?" Angel suggested.

"yeah I hate my class." Spike shrugged. "So now back to Buffy. She's mad at you? Well what's the problem you always fight."

"No, it's not that kind of fighting."

"Not that kind of fighting? There's two types of fighting?" Spike raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know that." he muttered to himself.

" yeah, usually if she's mad she'll just tell me but either whatever the problem is, is really bothering her or she's really pissed because I don't think she's ever just plain ignored me."

"You guys did that one time." Spike stated.

"yeah well I knew what the problem was and I was also mad so that doesn't count."

"Well did you do anything to piss her off? Maybe it's cause you haven't kissed her because have you guys kissed besides that one time at school? Haven't seen ya."

"I don't think I did anything to piss her off." Angel said ignoring Spikes last comments.

"Hey Angelus." Amanda said cheerfully coming up behind the picnic table. "Spike." she nodded less enthusiastic.

"Hey Amanda." Angel nodded. "Why aren't you in first period?"

Amanda shrugged and grinned. " I saw you out here and thought you could use some company."

Spike coughed and Angel raised his eyebrows at Amanda. "I didn't see Spike at first."

Spike rolled his eyes. Amanda sat down on the picnic table right next to Angel and sighed. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yup." Angel nodded. _Ahh why can't she go away. I wanted to talk to Spike and see what's wrong with Buffy. Maybe it's right in front of my face and she's getting mad because I haven't noticed._

Angel turned his head to see Amanda very close to his face.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Amanda asked Angel seductively.

Spike looked at Amanda strangely then turned his attention to Angel to see what he was going to say.

"I'm probably doing something with Buffy. Why?"

Amanda shrugged but you could visibly see the disappointment in her face.

"Oh well I better get to class then. I'll see you in P.E." She grinned walking away as sexy as she could.

"Well mate I think I just put your finger on why Buffy's mad." Spike said watching Amanda walk away.

"What? How did you find out why she's mad in a matter of two minutes?"

"Are you bloody blind?" Spike asked "She was flirting with you." Spike indicated to Amanda who was just walking in the doorway to the school.

"No she wasn't." Angel disagreed.

"She was to and ok think, is there anything else you do with Amanda?" Spike asked.

"Well I do have P.E. with her. Mr. Clarkson assigned me and Amanda partners now since me and Buffy are dating and he's being an asshole of splitting us up."

"Well that's it."

"What! I don't get what you're telling me. What's Amanda have to do with anything."

"Buffy's bloody jealous of Amanda!" Spike said irritated. "Bloody ponce for not noticing it earlier."

"No, Buffy's not the jealous type...oh god. One time I did tell Buffy while I was dating Cordelia that I was thinking of cheating on Cordy with Amanda." Angel groaned "Great! I have to do P.E. with her. There is no way out of this!"

"Just talk to Buffy. She'll be fine." Spike shrugged and the bell ring. "Well good luck." Spike grinned patting Angel on the back.

---------

Damn! P.E. is finally here. I walk into the locker room. There she is. Amanda. Why does she have to be somewhat pretty! Ok if she acts the same way today as she did the last two days I'm definitely going to talk to her after P.E...and it did happen just like the other two days.

"Amanda what in the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked you in the locker room after I got dressed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked all innocent.

"With Angel. What in the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked again. I saw some people turn their heads watching us.

"I'm not doing a damn thing." Amanda smirked walking a little closer to me.

"I think you know exactly what you're doing " I said getting madder and madder. "Look, just stay away from him alright."

Amanda chuckled "Who in the hell do you think you are telling what I can or cannot do."

"Just stay away from _my boyfriend _ok?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Buffy like you actually think that Angelus will just stay with you. You know perfectly well he's not a one woman man."

"He's still my boyfriend. That gives you no right."

"Buffy I think you need to grow up and realize that he's a man that wants a real woman not a girl. He wants someone with experience."

"Oh and you're just the whore to do it." I snapped back.

"You're a virgin he won't stick with you long."

"Oh yes he will."

"Sorry sweety but if he really wanted just you, do you think he'd be flirting with me?" she gave me a fake sympathetic smile. What a bitch! She was right about the last part though. If he really loved me then why would he flirt with her? I noticed we were now drawing attention from many girls in the locker room. I know a lot of people don't think of me and Angel as actually going out but they all know we are!

"You bitch." I said to her and walked quickly out of the locker room. I passed right past Angel and just kept walking. Not caring anymore.

"What the hell?" Angel asked himself as he saw me walking right past him.

So once again I was pissed the rest of the day. Well I was pretty mad until the end of the day. After my last class I walked out into the hallway to see Amanda talking to Angel. Figures!

"Hey Buffy. You still upset?" Willow asked me while standing in line for the drinking fountain. I was going to fill up my water bottle. I put it in the locker room so if we have to run a lot I don't have to wait for the water fountain.

"Why don't you look and see if I'm still mad." I pointed over to Angel and Amanda. "God I don't even know if I should be mad at Angel or just Amanda or both for that matter!" I sighed. I already told her about my conversation with Amanda.

"I'd say Amanda because Angelus is the victim here!"

"Yeah but he's still going along with it." I took another step toward the fountain.

"Buffy I think you've got to realize he's a guy. Remember when Oz was flirting with that chick in the band? I got jealous and I talked to him about it and he didn't even realize he was doing anything. I think that's the same deal with Angelus."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Well I'll go break it up!" Willow said excitedly and ran towards them.

"Hey you guys." Willow said cheerfully to Amanda and Angel.

I was watching from the line for the water fountain. Pretty soon another girl joined their discussion. It was Amanda's friend Ashley. I noticed Willow and Ashley mostly talking. They're were both equal with their whole smarts and all. Amanda and Angel were talking. Damn you Willow! I started to fill my water bottle.

"Angelus?" Amanda asked. He had turned his attention to me in line. _I love to watch her when she thinks no one is watching. _

"Hmm?" Angel grins but looks back at Amanda. Amanda turned her head to what he was staring at. Willow was noticing this even if she was talking to Ashley.

Amanda was trying to bring up another conversation but Angel's attention was still focused on me. He watched me from a distance as I turned around in line and spilt water on the guy behind me. I thought the lid was on my water bottle but it wasn't.

"So do you want to go to the Bronze tonight?" Amanda asked Angel hopefully.

"Uhh no I think I'm going to stay home with Buffy." Angel grinned at watching me trying to wipe the guy up. Willow smiled at noticing Angel completely brush Amanda off for me.

I bit my lower lip as I slowly made my way to Angel. I was a little ashamed at spilling that water. I noticed Angel smiling at me but ignored it.

"Hey you guys." I said icily. Not to Willow of course. They all said hi and we started talking. Amanda was still flirting with Angel right in front of me! Once in a while she would look at me and even give me a smug grin. I stiffened until I felt Angel's arms go around me waist from behind me. I leaned back and looked up at him. He was smirking. He knew! Uh oh I hope he doesn't know I am jealous. That'll be embarrassing. I hope he just thinks Amanda's flirting with him. I felt Angel kiss my cheek and trail down to my neck slightly licking it. I smiled at Amanda who was getting more and more pissed. Willow was watching this wide eyed. We finally did something at school! Yah us! I started to notice many people start to notice us. Like I've said before me and Angel never have done a thing at school. No one even noticed us going out. The only thing that changed was that we didn't fight at all, well not counting the bickering. I grinned at Amanda who just glared at me.

"So Angelus we make an awesome team don't we?" Amanda asked as a desperate attempt to drag Angel away from me.

Angel mumbled an 'mmh hmm' against my neck.

"Well I think we're going to go." I smiled at Amanda wickedly.

"Yeah see you guys." Willow smiled. Angel, me and Willow all walked down the hall heading outside. Angel's arm was around me.

"So did I do good?" Angel looked down at me.

"At what?" I asked hoping he didn't know I was jealous which I was pretty sure he did. Angel looked down at me and raised his eyebrows. "Ok yes, you did good." I sighed.

"Buffy, you know I don't like her right?" Angel spoke after a while. Willow just chose to listen in on our conversation when we sat on the picnic table outside. We were waiting for Dawn.

"I know." I sighed

"Then why with all the jealousy?"

I shrugged "Well it might have something to do with how Amanda strutted around in her tight shorts and top as she jumped around tossing her curly red hair. How she flirts with you."

Angel chuckled. "You know how adorable you were just now?" he kissed me on top of my head.

"And how you flirted right back." I kept going on.

Angel sighed. "Buffy I didn't know I was flirting cause believe me it wasn't on purpose."

"Do you think she's pretty?" I asked. Willow turned her head to see how Angel would answer this. One question guys dread "And don't lie to me Angel, I'll know if you do."

"She's cute but believe me when I say no where near as beautiful as you." Angel smiled. Ahh he's so sweet. I couldn't help but smile. Angel leaned down and gave me a slow kiss. Willow sighed to herself and couldn't help but think that finally we were acting like the couple she knew we were. She always has wanted to see this side of us.

"Angel one more thing." I started and he nodded "when you were dating Cordelia you said that you considered Amanda-"

Angel cut me off "I knew that was going to pop up and the answers no. I would never ever cheat on you."

I smiled at him and kissed him again. I sighed and leaned my head against Angel's chest.

"Hey you guys." Oz walked up to his girlfriend. He looked at Willow then at me and Angel. I was still sitting on Angel's lap. Oz was just a little shocked. He knew we were dating but since they all found out they kind of forgot due to me and Angel not touching each other really. It's like we almost tried to stay as far away as possible when with our friends. Like in a way we were still hiding and Oz's stare is the exact stare that I hate. The way the look at us when we were together at all. The one that was waiting for us to do something. I know that after a while they forgot we were dating so I guess we just reminded them. Oz's stare wasn't as bad as the others cause I don't think he really cares. I mean he's Oz.

"Have you seen Dawn?" I asked him.

Oz shook his head. "Nope."

Angel's hands slowly went around my waist clasping his hands together.

"Hey guys." Faith came with Spike trailing behind her. Faith grinned at me. They both sat down and we all were talking while we were waiting for Dawn.

"Hey hey hey what is going on here?" Xander asked coming around the picnic table facing us. Anya behind him. We all looked at each other strangely not knowing what Xander meant.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked

"You two." Xander pointed at me and Angel. I glanced up at Angel

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're sitting on Angelus."

"Yes, this would be Angel." I said and lightly slapped Angel's leg.

"Why are you sitting on him?" he asked

"Uhh because I want to." I said with a 'duh' look expression.

"Oh sorry I just forget you two are still dating." Xander said.

"How can you forget when two people are dating?" Angel asked.

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm not gonna touch Buffy. Usually Buffy's the making out type, nothing else, and usually you're the guy making out and doing everything else. And you two haven't touched each other so I just forgot. I also figured you two would probably be broken up by now." Xander shrugged sitting down.

"Gee thanks." I muttered but no one heard me but Angel.

"Hey actually they're a pretty good couple." Willow stood up for us.

"Have you seen them do anything besides not kill each other?" Xander asked.

"Well excuse us if we don't have sex in front of the whole school." I said angrily.

"Yeah I'm not big on the whole porno thing either." Angel said

I looked up at him. "You've watched porno?"

"No, well unless you count that time I went over to Xanders without knocking. Learned my lesson."

"Nahh we won't count that." I grinned.

"Good." he grinned back and gave me a peck on the lips. I heard Anya arguing with Xander about the porno.

Everyone stared at us for a second. I hate it when they do that!

"That's just weird. I mean you two of all people." Spike shook his head.

I sighed "Can we go now?" I asked Angel.

"What about your sister?"

I groaned "where the hell is she?"

"Maybe she went somewhere with Andrew." Angel suggested.

"Well if she did I'll be really pissed off." I said.

"Well lets just leave her." Angel said

"Angel she's my sister. I can't do that."

"Why? She's left you before if I do recall. Last year? At the mall?" Angel grinned

"oh yeah. You were the one driving. I figured it was your idea."

"Nope. It was all Dawns idea! Not mine."

"Wow I'm surprised." I grinned.

"I know."

"You could have stopped driving." I glared at him.

"Well Dawn suggested it and you were in that tight red t-shirt of yours and you had to run." Angel sighed at the last part.

"Angel that was last year, you hated me."

"So, doesn't mean I didn't have eyes." Angel rolled his eyes at my 'stupidity' "So can we go? She's probably at Andrews anyway."

"Fine." I grumbled getting up.

"Hey but that means we can yell at her later, and have a reason."

"Oh yah! " I got excited. "See you guys later.

"Bye." Angel waved at the gang following me to his car.

"I really don't understand them." Spike shook his head at us walking away.

**A/N: Ok so I told you I'd update! So maybe it's a bit late but hey I still did! Since it's late sorry for any spellingor anything wrongfor that matter. lol. I took an asperin andnow I am so tired!Well I won't bore you with anything since it's 10:57 and I really should be getting to bed. School tomorrow. Ugh. But hey at least it's Friday! So I'll write more and update more! Yah! Keep reviewing. More reviews I get the faster I will update! **

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57!**

**A/N: Ok I'd just like to point out that I forgot whose house they were going to. I thought it was Aunt Jan's but apparently earlier I had Angel's Aunt Gene's so I'm just saything they're goingto Aunt Gene'sok? Now read!**

"So you want to come to my house?" Angel asked me in the car

"sure." I shrugged "Your mom going to be home."

"Nope I don't think so. She told me she had to do something today."

Angel's mom's car wasn't out so we figured she was gone.

We walked into Angel's house and noticed it was completely quiet. I dropped my stuff and immediately grabbed Angel's face into a kiss. Angel's arms wrapped around me getting me closer.

"Oh Angel I'm glad your home." Mellisa walked in. Me and Angel automatically split apart but Mellisa didn't notice us because she was putting on gloves. "Oh Buffy you're here." Mellisa smiled.

"Hey mom" Angel greeted

"hi Mellisa." I said

"What are you doing?" Angel asked her noticing she was out of breathe from doing something.

"I'm carrying down some boxes from the attic. Buffy did you need something here?" she asked thinking I maybe wanted something from my room. Why else would it just be me at Angel's house?

"No I was just..."

"We're working together on a history project." Angel confirmed and I nodded.

"Oh." Mellisa nodded.

"So why with the boxes?" Angel asked

"For the garage sale." She replied

"What garage sale?" I asked a little worriedly.

"For the one at AuntGene's house this weekend. You two can start bringing down boxes from the room above Buffys if you want." Mellisa suggested.

Angel groaned. "Do you we have to?"

"Yes. Joyce and me are in the one above my room and then we're going over to Buffy's house and getting stuff out of your attic soon." Mellisa said.

Me and Angel groaned but headed for the attic.

"Holy shit we have a lot of...well shit." Angel said when we got to the attic.

I groaned "this is going to take forever! We should have went to my house."

"Yup. She said she had stuff to do. I figured it was out of the house stuff."

I shrugged. "Lets justget started."

So in about 20 minutes me and Angel had brought down quite a few boxes.

"Ok I'm sick of doing this." I groaned.

"Ok then lets do something else." Angel smiled and put his arms around me pressing me to him.

"We can't...one of our moms will catch us." I sighed leaning back into him.

"No they won't, they haven't been up here once, and anyway we could hear them come up the ladder."

"Angel, they'll notice no boxes coming down." I said slightly nudging away from him.

"We've brought down twice as many as they have in the same amount of time, I doubt they'll notice."

Angel said pulling me back to him.

I thought about it for a minute. I haven't been with him for so long! We've made out in our rooms sure but it's really hard with our moms here. I want to feel him. Damn him! Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"Fine." I mumbled in defeat and turned around in his arms.

Angel smiled down at me and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow at first. "Knew you'd give in." he mumbled quietly then started to kiss me again. Our kisses finally got frantic. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him and he backed up into a wall pressing our bodies together. I treaded my fingers through his spiky hair. His hands roaming all over my body.

"Mmm Angel." I groaned when he started trailing kisses on my neck and my chest. His hands came up and squeezed my breasts softly. "Angel." I panted a while later. Angel looked up into my eyes to indicate he was listening. "We have to stop. It's been a while and they're going to wonder what's going on."

Angel sighed and looked over at the clock that was hanging up. "You're right." Angel said sadly and let me down from against the wall. I quickly pressed myself against Angel one last time and gave him another long kiss.

We then started to carry down boxes again. I couldn't wait for us to get done. Maybe we could get out of going to my house and me and Angel can stay here for a while.

"Mom, me and Buffy really need to get a start on our History project. We don't have time to go to her house and help with boxes. It'll take to long." Angel said.

Mellisa sighed "Yes school comes first."

Angel grinned "Ok well call if you need help with anything."

"Buffy don't stay to late ok?" Joyce said walking out of the house after Mellisa.

"Finally." I sighed and turned around to face Angel. I was about to say something but he automatically came up and started to kiss me.

"God it's been way to long." Angel groaned.

"Angel we were just together upstairs." I chuckled.

"Exactly, that's way to long." Angel said against my neck. "So how long do you think it'll take them?"

I shrugged "I don't think we have near as many boxes."

"Dammit."

"Hey at least this weekend we'll have that barn all to ourselves." I grinned at him.

Angel chuckled "That's great."

We eventually made it up to Angel's room. We just made out the whole time just in case Mellisa did come home and walked in wondering if we were done with our 'project' yet.

The day went by pretty fast and on tomorrowcame andschool.

"Where's Angel?" I asked when me and Dawn walked over to the gang

"Right here." a voice came behind me, making me jump slightly.

"Angel. Did you just get here?" I asked

"yeah, my mom made me help her with something." he sighed. I grinned and jumped in his arms and gave him a good kiss.

Willow grinned knowing that everyone was finally going to see what she's seen this whole time.

"Bloody hell. Never thought I'd see that." Spike chuckled. Everyone watched us for a minute seeing when we'd stop kissing but that didn't happen.

"We're gonna go." Angel grinned and dragged me away from the gang.

"So we finally see what they're really like." Faith said as she watched us walk away.

"Yeah kinda disturbing isn't it?" Dawn asked and everyone mumbled yeah.

The time of the day finally came. The time I hated. Second period. Damn Amanda! She had to ruin everything. I don't think she'll still try. Will she?

Well I could tell she was still trying but Angel was resisting more. I loved watching her get turned down.

So after that the rest of the week went by pretty fast. Friday night finally came. Since I couldn't stay the night at Angel's house I decided to stay at Willows.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning ok?" Angel said leaving me at Willow's house.

"Ok" I smiled and kissed him goodbye.

"Wow B." Faith said when I walked back into Willow's kitchen. Willow and Faith were making pizza.

"What?" I grinned.

"After our little talk I've noticed how close you and Angelus are." Faith grinned

Willow smiled "So how far have you let him go?"

"Come on B, spill."

I grinned sheepishly. "Almost everywhere. Just not frontal underwear areas." Oh yeah I'm a good liar.

Willow squealed "is that the farthest you've ever gone with a boy?"

"Yeah."

"ok what's he seen?" Faith raised her eyebrows.

"I don't really want to talk about this."

"Oh come on Buffy! Do you think you'll let him go all the way?" Faith asked

I grinned "yeah I think I will."

Willow squealed again. "That's... well that's... wow!"

" I know." I sighed.

"So Buffy, I'm dying to know this and Willow is to even if she wont' admit it. We've talked about it before."

"Faith no. I didn't mean to ask her." Willow blushed.

"What?" I asked them both.

Faith rolled her eyes "how big is he?"

"What?" I asked now in disbelief

"How big is he?" Faith repeated.

My eyes got big. How can they ask that? I would like to brag though...

"Well ummm." ok I'm lost at words. I blushed even more. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I'm just curious. I've heard girls talking and I've seen his hands." Faith chuckled.

"I don't-"

"Come on B, you can't tell me that when you two are close you never feel it." Faith cut me off. "When you're pressed up against him. If you don't, then either you're not doing your job or.."

"Ok ok." I sighed. " He's pretty well..."

Faith smiled. "I knew it."

"Wait a minute what have the other girls said?" I asked with sudden jealousy.

"Just the usual. You know how great he is in bed and how gorgeous he is." Willow smiled.

"B you know you got some girls pretty pissed at you." Faith said

"why?"

"Because you stole Angelus. Ever since he's started dating you he doesn't flirt like he use to. Doesn't it feel good to have Harmony jealous of you? You know how long she's tried to get in Angelus's pants?" Faith chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Pull out the pizza. It's ready and I'm starving." I smiled and grabbed a plate.

-------

"So.." Spike was laying on the couch in his living room. Angel had come over later that day.

"What?" Angel questioned.

"I see you and Buffy are starting to make with the kissing." Spike smirked

Angel rolled his eyes "it's not the first time ya know."

"I know." Spike sighed. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't kiss at school."

"Because we hated it that everywhere we turned there was someone there watching...like one time I was about to kiss Buffy and some girl came and stood right beside us and didn't say anything. She said had to ask something and it was a stupid question. It's like people just can't believe we're together or something."

"It is pretty hard to believe. I mean you two hated each other and yelled and yelled at each other since like forever and now all the sudden you're making out? That's just weird." Spike said.

"You know I think our yelling actually made us closer in a way."

"Really? How did it do that?" Spike chuckled

"Well it sort of got it all out of the way, you know? We barely fight anymore."

"You don't fight at all?" Spike raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Not actually fight, no. Bicker? Yes but I like to fight with her."

"You like to fight with your girlfriend?" Spike laughed

"Well she's really cute when she's mad. She has this cute little frowns where her eyes sorta crinkle too. I actually sometimes pick a fight with her."

"You are unbelievable." Spike shook his head. "So how far have you gotten with her?"

"My god is that all you care about?" Angel laughed

"No, but I'm waiting for you to be in the same situation as I am." Spike chuckled.

Angel rolled his eyes "Only you Spike. Other people aren't that stupid."

"Yeah well at least I can get in my girls pants."

"Yes and look where that's gotten you."

Spike shrugged. "We'll deal."

"So have you gotten anything planned on what you're doing?" Angel asked

"nahh not really. Faith still needs to tell her mom." Spike sighed and took another drink of his beer. His parents were never home so he never got caught.

"I bet her mom likes you." Angel said sarcastically keeping his eyes on the beer.

"Doesn't know me and I say lets keep it that way. Not that Faith's mom really gives a shit what goes on with Faith" Spike took a cigaret out of his pocket and lit it.

"Well you're going to be a great father." Angel said sarcastically nodding his head visibly at the beer and at his cigaret.

Spike shrugged his shoulders "I'll stop."

"When?"

"When the kid comes."

"Spike you're going to have to stop before then. It'll take a bit to get that stench of smoke out of your house."

Spike looked over at Angel. "Doesn't smell that bad in here."

"Spike, Buffy makes me take a shower when I get home and change clothes after I've been here because she hates the smell of smoke."

Spike jabbed his cigaret butt in the ashtray and said bitterly, "Fine I'll try and quit."

"You don't want your kid to die do you?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to go. Gotta get up tomorrow." Angel said getting up.

"Why?"

"Have to go to my AuntGene's again." Angel said miserably.

"See you later then." Spike waved good-bye.

"See you." Angel shut the door behind him.

-------

We all went to bed around 3:30 since Angel was picking me up at 9:00 in the morning. It took two hours to get there. So I didn't get to much sleep. Faith was sleeping soundly on the couch and I was on the ground right beside it so I hope she doesn't swing around and accidently step on my head like she already didonce tonight so she could pee.

So at 8:50 in the morning there was a knock on the door. I heard Willow get up to answer it but I didn't care who it was I just curled back up into my blanket.

"She' in there." I heard Willow whisper. I wonder what time it is?

"Buffy." I felt Angel nudge me.

"Ahh what time is it?" I mumbled.

"8:50."

"Ahh are you serious?" I curled up even more in my blanket.

"No I'm lying." Angel said sarcastically.

"Angel it's to early for sarcasm." I groaned.

"Come on you gotta get up. We're going to get there late." Angel threw my blankets off me and I groaned even louder. I was sleeping in gray short shorts and a green tank top. "Come on Buffy we only have 10 minutes"

"10 minutes!" I sat up. "But I still need to take a shower and stuff!"

"Better get your ass moving."

I glared at Angel and got up. I saw him smirking at me.

"I'm going I'm going." I grumbled walking to the bathroom.

Angel leaned against the couch I had been sleeping near and started to watch tv while waiting for me.

"Angel! Willow! Faith! Somebody!" I called from in the bathroom 7 minutes later.

"What?" I heard Angel call back. Willow was in the kitchen, Faith still asleep.

"Can you bring me my clothes?" I asked

"yeah. Which bags yours?" Angel answered me.

"The blue one."

Willow walked in for a minute holding her bowl of Cherios. Angel grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom. Willow was about to protest thinking that I might possibly get mad if he just walked in, but was to late since she had some cereal in her mouth.

"My god what do you have in this bag?" Angel asked plopping the bag on the bathroom floor. Angel was leaning against the door frame with the door shut around him so you could only see a bit in the bathroom.

"All my clothes for when I go to Genes." I grabbed my comb and started brushing my hair. I didn't have any clothes on.

"And how many clothes are you bringing for one weekend?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Just a few sets since I always tend to get what I'm wearing dirty." I chuckled.

"Mmmhmm well I like what your wearing now." Angel's eyes skimmed up and down my body.

"Shut up." I grinned sheepishly. Red was now staining my cheeks.

"Oh come on why can't you where that at Aunt Genes?"

"You know you're not making me move any faster." I grinned fluffing my hair around a bit.

"Yeah ok I'll leave you to your, well, whatever the hell you're doing." Angel said and I gave him a kiss as he shut the door quietly. He turned around and Willow and Faith were on the couch munching on some kind of cereal.

"What?" Angel asked when he noticed them looking at him.

"Does she always let you look at her naked?" Faith raised her eyebrows.

"What? It's not like I never saw her before." Angel shrugged and sat on the couch next to Willow and Faith. Willow and Faith shared a glance and were about to question Angel some more but I interrupted them before they could ask him anything.

"Ok I'm ready." I came out of the bathroom in plain white skirt that flows and a nice green shirt.

"15 minutes late." Angel said looking down at his watch. I just glared at him. "But that's ok."

"Hey you should be proud on how fast I got ready." I pouted.

"Oh yes I'm very proud." Angel agreed wrapping his arms around me and giving me a nice good morning kiss. "Well we better get our asses moving." Angel said picking up my bag. "See you guys later." He waved to Willow and Faith.

"Maybe you can come up later or something?" I suggested.

Willow shrugged "We might."

"Yeah maybe we can have some more fun in the lake." Faith chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bye you guys."

"See ya." they both said in unison.

"You just can not hurry up can you?" Angel asked when I got in the car.

I shrugged "it's a girl thing."

"God I hope this weekend goes by fast and wow I never thought I'd say that."

I giggled lightly "I know. I hope our parents don't suspect anything."

"I doubt they will." I looked up at Angel worriedly "they wont." Angel confirmed "...I hope."

**A/N: I'm am so sorry it took me this long to update. It was kind of hard writing for some reason. Well I'll try not to take this long next time but I don't have much of the next chapter written out.Please review! Even if you are mad...but I'll try and update faster! **


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58!**

"Damn you Buffy." Angel groaned

"What?" I asked. It has been about an hour and a half after we left now. I've been sleeping most of the way.

"You know I wasn't worried at all until you said something?"

"Bout what?" I mumbled turning around in the chair facing him.

"About our moms suspecting something. What if they do! And then...and then..."

"Angel. They won't as long as we act like we use to which shouldn't be that hard." I grinned.

Angel smirked back. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Half and hour later.

"Buffy." Angel gently shook me. "We're here."

"Ok." I yawned.

"You see generally that means that you should move." I could hear the smirk in Angel's voice.

"I'm getting up." I mumbled sitting up. We both grabbed our bags and headed into the house.

"Where is everyone?" Angel asked when we walked into an empty kitchen.

I shrugged "Maybe they all died?"

Angel looked down and shook his head at me grinning slightly.

"Fifteen minutes late." Joyce walked in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Me and Angel both muttered.

"Are you two ever on time?" Joyce asked

Me and Angel looked at each other and didn't reply.

"Well anyway we could really use your help." she continued

"On what?" I almost groaned but refrained myself.

"The garage sale! Do you not remember?"

"That's today?" Angel asked

"yes everyones in the backyard now and there is a lot more people than we expected." Joyce said.

This might be a small town but when one of them has a garage sale everyone throws things in and then tons of people from outside town come filing in.

"Great." Angel muttered to me and followed my mom outside. "So Joyce who all is here at Aunt Genes?"

"Oh umm just me and your mom. Aunt Gene of course, Aunt Jan, George and Dan." Joyce took us outside and we all said quick hello's to the family. They all gave us nice big hugs. Not like we've never seen them before. I thought sarcastically.

"Ok now Buffy and Angelus. Why don't you go over by the children's toys and work over there." Aunt Jan suggested. Me and Angel both shrugged and walked over to the section.

"This sucks." I groaned sitting on a stool.

"I know." Angel agreed. "There are so many better things we could be doing." he looked over at me.

I shook my head at him in a disapproving way. "Maybe later." I then mumbled.

"Excuse me miss?" a lady asked me with a little girl attached to her hand. "This doesn't have a label." she said holding up a stuffed dog.

"Uhh 50 cents?" I suggested and the lady nodded handing the 50 cents over to pay and quickly walked away.

"Ahh that was a cute little girl." Angel grinned

"yeah doesn't seeing little kids just make you want one." I asked still smiling.

Angel looked over at me with fear. "No not really." he said quickly.

"Oh come on you don't want a cute little girl like that?"

"Maybe some day when I'm like not in highschool."

"Which your senior year is just about up." I grinned.

"Yeah well I'm not having a kid for a while."

"I want one at age 23." I sighed.

"That's only like 6 years from now!" Angel now started to panic.

"Well yeah you will be 24 by then..."

"How's everything going?" Joyce and Mellisa came over to us.

"Fine." Angel said with a strained voice. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"What's the matter honey your kind of pale looking." Mellisa said feeling Angel's cheek with the back of her hand. My grin grew and Angel glared over at me.

"What did you do to him?" Joyce asked half jokingly half serious.

"I was just telling him that he could be having kids in another 6 years from now." I shrugged.

"Oh god that is true." Mellisa said. "I'll be old!"

"Not that old mom." Angel tried reasoning.

"We're going to go back to our section before you scare your mother to death." Joyce said putting her hand on Mellisa's back leading her back to their section.

"6 years." I heard Angel mutter.

"It'll be ok." I patted his back.

"Ahh look at the baby though." I said pointing to a lady that was holding a baby. "Aren't babies just adorable?"

"Yeah uh huh." Angel said but was still looking at me. "Ok you're just doing it on purpose now!"

I smirked "Just a little, you're just fun to scare."

"Doing a good job too."

"Why thank you."

--------------

"Ok we can go inside now." Aunt Jan told us. It's been about 5 hours since we got here and all we've done was the stupid garage sale.

"Finally." I sighed getting up. I heard Angel groan but get up anyway. Everyone followed inside the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey! How come Dawns here and why wasn't she helping?" I asked when I saw Dawn and her friend sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dawn has a friend. It didn't seem fair to make them work when they could be doing other things." Joyce said.

"What if me and Angel wanted to do something else?" I argued.

"Buffy just drop it."

"Fine." I grumbled and grabbed a jar of peanut butter. I sat down at the table with Angel, Dawn and her friend. My mom, Mellisa, and Gene were all cooking something. I don't know where Grandpa George, Aunt Jan and Dan went. Probably downstairs watching tv.

"By the way that's Kristy." I whispered in Angel's ear about Dawn's friend.

"Oh the one I always forget?"

"That's the one."

"Oh kids. I only have two extra rooms." Aunt Gene said to us while drying a pan. "So I figured that Dawn and Kristy can have a room and Buffy and Angelus can. Can you handle it?" she glanced at me and Angel.

"Yes." Me and Angel mumbled. I obviously don't care about sharing a bed with Angel but come on our parents sometimes act like we're 4 when they should be more thinking along the lines that he's 18 and I'm 17. They should be a little more worried, but I guess they figure it's just us since we always have 'hated' each other. I don't really care. The more time with Angel and I have permission.

"Oh mom." I called to my mom.

"Hmm?"

"Do you care if maybe me and Angel stay at Faiths house?" I asked. "On Monday that is."

"Both of you? Why?" Joyce questioned.

"Spikes staying at Faith's. That's why I'm going." Angel said.

"I don't see why not." Joyce said looking at Mellisa who nodded her approval.

"Faith's mom lets her boyfriend stay at her house?" Joyce arched an eyebrow.

I shrugged "Mom do you really think Faith's mom really cares what goes on with her daughter?"

Joyce left it at that.

"Ok well we're going to go watch tv." I said getting up with Angel following me.

"So you think they'll be ok with each other tonight?" Aunt Gene asked.

"Oh they'll be fine. I caught Buffy in bed with him not to long ago." Mellisa said. Joyce and Aunt Gene looked at Mellisa funny.

"Dawn was there too." Mellisa said so no bad thoughts were formed.

"And why were you in Angelus's bed?" Joyce turned to look at Dawn who was still at the table.

"Me and Buffy watched the exorcist." Dawn said shrugging it off.

"I just hope they don't kill each other tonight." Aunt Gene sighed but turned to Dawn and Kristy who were now giggling. "What are you giggling at?" Gene questioned.

"Nothing." Dawn said trying to hold in her giggles.

"Hey I thought they were watching tv?" Kristy questioned Dawn.

"They said they were. They're probably out in the barn." Dawn said and they both headed to the barn.

"So they're really dating?" Kristy asked on the way to the barn.

"Yup."

"Wow. I've seen those two together in the hall and I'd never suspect that they liked each other."

"They use to not. Not until this year for some reason."

"Oh, well anyway I'm just saying I was surprised I mean it's Angelus."

"What do you mean by that? Buffy's not good enough for him?" Dawn questioned.

"No I never said that. It's just that Angelus is the hottest guy in school and he's one of the oldest. I'm just saying that every girl at school has had their eye on Angelus and I was just shocked that he chose the girl he's always fighting."

Dawn shrugged "he's always kind of had a thing for her in a weird way." They were silent for a minute until Dawn spoke again. "Have you liked Angelus before?"

Kristy blushed. "Well yeah, a lot of girls do, but I figured he'd never notice me since you know I'm not exactly miss popular and plus we're 2 grades down from him. He's 18 and we're 15. Sucks really."

"You could have just asked me since I know him."

"How was I suppose to know you knew him!"

Dawn shrugged

"This the barn?" Kristy asked when we stopped in front of it.

"Yup."

-------

" Only the rest of the night and tomorrow we have to survive." I sighed into Angel's chest. Angel was laying against a pile of hay with me curled up beside him.

"Won't be that hard fooling our moms."

"nahh but you mister." I turned my head upward facing his "have to behave in bed tonight."

Angel then grinned "oh I will."

"I mean it." I grinned back poking him in the chest.

"No need to worry." he smiled and bent down catching my lips in a kiss. I soon got involved into the kiss and threw my leg over him when the door came open.

"Dawn!" I said loudly in an irritated tone. "Ever heard of knocking."

"Yeah but I just wanted to give you a scare." Dawn grinned with Kristy behind her.

"What do you want?" I asked still irritated.

"Supper." Dawn said shortly and left.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even hungry." I grumbled.

"I am." Angel grinned pulling me down in another kiss.

"We better get inside." I whispered.

"Yeah."

We reluctantly got up and left the barn.

--------

"What were you two doing?" Joyce asked us when we walked into the kitchen.

"Playing in hay." I sighed and sat down. Joyce and Mellisa looked at Angel from behind me. I saw Angel pointing his finger at me from the corner of my eye and I grabbed it.

"How did you know I was pointing my finger at you?" Angel questioned suspiciously.

"I can see things behind me...I saw it out of the corner of my eye you idiot." I rolled my eyes at him and let go of his finger.

"I got worried for a second there thinking you got all psychic on me or maybe you just grew eyes on the back of your head." Angel said and sat down next to me.

"I really missed you two." Gene looked at us and sat food down on the table.

"So anything new been going on?" Aunt Jan asked us when everyone was sat down at the table.

I shrugged and looked over at Angel. "Not really."

Jan turned to Dawn "Dawnie?"

"Nothin special."

"We're quite boring." Angel sighed stabbing at some of his food.

After supper me and Angel were made to clean dishes. Dan was watching tv at the kitchen table but other than that we were completely alone.

"Missed a spot." I told Angel when I was drying.

"I did not." he said looking closer at the dish. I couldn't help but grin this was the third time I did this to him. "Just dry." he said shoving the plate back to me. "Hey Buffy can you grab the hose."

"Yeah." I reached out and grabbed it but it turned on me all the sudden. I let out a tiny screech then let go of the handle and looked over at Angel who was biting his lip trying not to laugh. "You bastard." I threw the sponge in the sink at him and we got in a tiny water fight. Throwing little suds of water on each other.

"You done?" Dan grinned when we both walked away damp. We both nodded and headed to where we put out suitcases. It was now around 10:00. I quickly put on my green tank top and gray fuzzy pants. Angel had on black sweat pants with no shirt.

We soon just sat down to watch a movie.

"You sure you two will be ok?" Mellisa asked us. We both nodded. Soon we were both alone with everyone asleep except for Dawn and Kristy who we could hear giggling in a room.

"Wanna go to bed?" Angel later asked me.

"Yeah." I yawned and got off of Angel.

Once the lights were out and it was pitch dark, I curled up into Angel's arms.

I then felt Angel kissing me up and down my neck.

"Angel we can't here." I groaned softly when I felt his hand come around and squeeze my breast softly.

"Why not? I haven't been with you for sooo long since our moms have both been back."

"I know but my family is here. Your family is here and we're not exactly quiet and you told me you'd behave earlier." I tried reasoning.

"That's true, but we can be quiet and you actually believed me earlier?."

"I don't know if we should." I said warily. I felt Angel get up leaving me facing down on the mattress. Angel was on his knees behind me and started to massage my shoulders. "That feels nice." I mumbled against my pillow. I felt Angel's hand slowly move toward my stomach that was against the mattress and untie my pants. I craned my neck up to get a kiss full on his lips.

"Make love to me." I mumbled against his lips and Angel did just that.

I was the first to wake up the next morning and the only reason I woke up was because I smelt eggs. Mmm eggs. I rolled over and out of bed. Angel was still sleeping and I didn't bother to wake him up. It was only 8:30. I don't even know how I'm getting up after last night. We were up for quite awhile. I slipped into my robe that I flung across the floor and tied it around me. It was a nice fluffy blue one. I put on my pajamas last night just in case anyone walked in and wondered why both me and Angle were naked in a bed. I don't think that would have gone over to well. So I followed my nose into the kitchen where I figured eggs were being cooked.

"Good morning." Aunt Gene greeted. She was the one cooking.

"Morning." I mumbled to her and everyone else. Everyone was sitting at the table eating or reading the newspaper or watching tv.

"Did you sleep ok?" Joyce asked. I nodded.

"Angelus still asleep?" Mellisa asked and I once again nodded.

Once I got my breakfast everyone was sitting at the table silently.

"Dawn." Joyce all the sudden said turning to her daughter. Dawn looked up at her. "Are you staying at a friends house Monday?"

"No. Why?"

"Well your not staying home alone. Buffy you were going to let her stay home alone?" Joyce turned to me.

"No. She said she would stay at a friends." I said

"Whose house?" Joyce questioned Dawn.

"Just a friends."

"Whose?" Joyce asked again.

"Well actually I was wondering if maybe I could stay at Andrew's house." Dawn bit her lip in hope. God why didn't she just lie! Great now I have to listen to my mom ramble on.

"Stay at your boyfriends house? Alone? No way."

"But mom! It's not like we're going to do anything." Dawn tried to reason.

"What kind of mom would let they're daughter stay at their boyfriends house?"

"Faith's mom does."

"Dawn look at Faith's mom." Joyce said. "She's obviously not the best of mother."

"Then obviously you aren't either." Dawn was red now with anger.

"Dawn..." I started to say in a warning tone. I knew where she was going. When she gets mad she never knows what she's saying!

"Buffy hush. Now what do you mean I'm not a good mom. I don't let you or Buffy stay at their boyfriends house."

"Well obviously you don't know much." Dawn huffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Joyce got madder.

"Dawn please.." I started again but Dawn cut me off.

"Buffy if I can't you shouldn't be able to either."

"Dawn I'm 2 years older than you!" Not that that really mattered but I had to try.

"Wait a minute Buffy you've stayed at your boyfriends house?" Joyce's rage was now fired at me."I don't even know your boyfriend!"

"Yes you do." Dawn mumbled.

"Dawn shut up." I snapped at her.

"Buffy." Joyce got my attention back. "How could you disobey me and stay at your boyfriends house overnight!"

"Mom." Dawn got Joyces attention back to her. "Buffy didn't disobey you. You made her stay at her boyfriends house. For a year!"

"I did no such thi-" Joyce cut herself off now understanding. I let out a tiny groan and put my face in my hands. When I peaked through my hands I noticed everyone had their eyes on me. "Buffy are you and Angelus...are you...?" I glared at Dawn. "Buffy!" Joyce asked again. I let my eyes wander back to my angry mom. "Yeah." I said quietly. "We are." I could tell my mom was lost for words as of everyone else. I did noticed Dan grinning like always knew even from our last visit.

"So mom now can I- "

"Dawn." I was the one cutting her off now. Sometime I really hate her. "I am going to kill you." I said slowly then I quickly got up pushing my chair back. Dawn quickly sprang up and ran through the doorway somewhere into the house. I was about to go through it when Angel popped up and put his arm in the way.

"8:45 and you're already about to kill your sister. Shame on you." Angel grinned but then noticed my determined face. "What did she steal your eggs?"

"No." I mumbled. "Worse."

"Now what can be worse than that?" he chuckled.

"How bout little miss tattletale decided to tattle on us." I said and his grin quickly vanished.

He removed his hand. "Go kick her ass."

So there Angel was standing and looking at both mine and his family.

**A/N:Hey! Ok first of all I would like to apologize for making you guys wait so long. I couldn't believe it has almost been a month! So I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope that this will help cover for that. I had a little problems writing this cause I wasn't sure if I should have the parents find out yet but I finally just said screw it and did it anyway. I really don't want this story going on much longer mostly because I already have 58 chapters and don't want much more. I probably won't update for a bit but I only have 7 days left til summer so I should update then. I just can't believe that when I first started this I was just about out of school too. Gone a long way.lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reviewing.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59!**

Angel looked at everyone for a second. Then didn't say a word as he walked towards the cupboard to get a bowl.

"Angelus what are you doing?" Mellisa asked him. She was a bit angry we hadn't told anyone.

"Getting a bowl of cereal."

"Honey I can make you some eggs." Gene told him getting up.

"Nahh that's fine."

After Angel got his bowl of cereal he sat down at the table watching tv. Kristy had left to go find Dawn. George and Dan had left. Jan soon followed them leaving Gene, Joyce and Mellisa with Angel. I don't think the rest of them really wanted to listen to this.

"So you going to talk to us?" Mellisa asked

Angel looked at them strangely. "Hi."

"You know what I mean."

Angel sighed. "I'm dating Buffy so what? There's nothing else to tell."

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner?" Joyce asked

"because we figured that you'd make Buffy go live somewhere else."

"And damn right you are." Mellisa said. "Except where would she go?" Mellisa turned to Joyce.

"It's a little late in the year to really take her anywhere else." Joyce pondered to herself.

"I know." Angel smirked then saw their faces and got serious. "Look we haven't done anything."

"I don't trust you." Mellisa said bluntly to her son.

"Maybe you don't trust me but you can trust Buffy."

Mellisa nodded "True, I guess I can always rely on Buffy making the right decisions."

"Exactly." Angel nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if I even trust Buffy."Joyce said.

"Oh you guys, you've always wanted them to get together and now they are! So why are you all mad and untrusting all the the sudden?" Gene asked.

"That is very true." Angel agreed.

"We didn't think it'd actually happen for a while! Sure we wanted it to happen but we figured it would be one of those things that never would. I mean they always fight! They always told us there wasn't a chance in hell." Mellisa argued.

"Should have have thought of that before you encouraged it." Gene pointed out.

Joyce and Mellisa turned their heads back to Angel. "Ok here's the deal. Buffy will stay, but if anything happens or goes wrong believe me when I say I'll have your head." Joyce said

Angel grinned. "Gotch ya."

"And if you get her pregnant!" Mellisa started in on him too.

"Mom I told you before there is no need to worry about that."

"Better not be any reason to worry."

------------------------------------

"She's been gone awhile, she must really be kicking Dawns ass." Angel said a little bit later.

"I was just thinking that myself." Joyce said.

Angel got up and headed towards the window in hope of seeing me and Dawn when the door opened.

"What the hell happened to you?" Angel stared at me.

I was covered in mud. I had chased Dawn down in the field and we fell in a mud puddle and wrestled.

I just stood there for a second.

"Buffy?" Angel asked me again.

"Fell in some mud." I said simply then Dawn walked in from behind me.

"I hate you." she grumbled at me. Kristy also slipped in with a grin on her facebut she was clean.

"Make sure you don't track mud in the house." Gene called after her.

I looked over at Angel to seem him trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I grumbled and walked to the bathroom.

A little while later I came back into the kitchen to find Dawn, Kristy, Gene, my mom and Angel's mom sitting at the table."What time is it?" I asked sitting next to Angel. Everyone had their eyes on me.

"Mmm. 9:30. What took you so long?" Angel asked.

"Had trouble rinsing out the mud."

"Oh." Angel said simply but I noticed a tiny grin form on his face. He quickly looked down in hope that I wouldn't notice.

"Angel?" I asked turning my head a bit trying to get a better look.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Look at me."

He turned his head a bit but quickly looked away when he started to laugh.

"Angel it's not funny!" I whined.

"Sorry Buff but it was kinda funny."

"That I was covered in mud?"

"Well why the hell did you go after her?" Angel asked

"Because she's always telling on me for every little thing!" my voice started to raise.

"I do not!" Dawn then started to yell.

"Yes you do! The only reason I ever get in trouble is because of you!"

"Oh you do not. You get in trouble perfectly fine by yourself." Dawn sneered.

"Girls! Please stop fighting." Joyce held up her hands.

"But mom-" me and Dawn both started but Joyce held up her hands again.

"Don't or you'll both be grounded."

"See you did perfectly fine getting in trouble by yourself." Dawn said to me.

"Why you son of a bi-"

"Buffy!" Angel quickly cut me off. "That cop show you like is on. You know the one with your hot csi guy."

"And the one with that assistant that you think is hot?" I asked

"Yep that's the one." Angel nodded.

"Yeah but it's probably a rerun." I said gloomily.

"Nope. It's Sunday so a new one will be on and I think those two finally sleep together in this episode."

"Really?" I got excited. Finally! I mean it has been 5 seasons of this show and they still haven't gotten together when everyone obviously knows they'll end up together. I got up quickly and left to the tv room. "Come on Angel!" I called from the room trying to get Angel to follow.

Angel slowly got up. "You owe me." Angel pointed at Dawn.

"Why do I owe you?" Dawn said still angry so it came out a bit bitchy sounding.

"Because I just got rid of Buffy for you when you know she could have yelled at you for hours."

"I don't care she could have yelled at me for all I care. It wasn't me she was getting in trouble." Dawn folded her arms.

"No it looked like you were doing that just fine by yourself but Dawn...do remember that you're still staying at my house and I'm the only one that stands in between you and Buffy, so be nice." Angel lightly smacked Dawn's cheek and left to the tv room.

"Are you sure they sleep together?" I asked. I was sitting on one end of the couch all curled up.

"I think so. I saw it in the previews anyway." Angel said leaning against the doorframe.

So after a while me and Angel were curled up on the couch together watching tv.

"So did you take care of the 'us' thing with our parents?" I asked hoping that he did so I wouldn't have to do anything.

"Yep, everythings good." he grinned and kissed me on the head.

"Hey you guys want to come and play uno with us?" Mellisa asked. I saw her smirk a little when she saw us curled up together.

"Sure. In five minutes. This is about over." I nodded to her.

So in five minutes me and Angel got up to go play uno. My mom and Angel's mom were playing with Dawn, Kristy, Gene, and Aunt Jan.

"Ok so who's sitting next to Buffy and Angel?" Mellisa asked

"I don't care who I sit by as long as it's not Buffy." Angel said.

"And why not?" I asked

"Because you always give me crappy cards."

I just glared at him.

"To bad Angelus, you have to sit by Buffy." Mellisa said

"why?"

"Because everyone hates sitting next to you two." Dawn said.

"Well Dawn to bad you're sitting next to me then huh?" I grinned and sat down.

Dawn groaned but sat by me and Gene sat next to Angel.

"Hey I need another card." I said to my mom who was dealing.

Angel glanced at me then I felt his hand go between my legs.

"Angel what are yo-"

Angel grinned at me as he pulled out the card I was hiding.

"Buffy no cheating." Joyce scolded me.

About 15 minutes we were still playing. I don't know what round but I was in the lead with points. Haha! I will finally beat Angel!

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Angel

"about 1:15. Why?"

"Do you thin we can leave by two something?"

"Sure but why?" Angel placed a card in the middle of the table.

"Well I want to be at Faiths by at least 7 something."

"ok...wait I thought we were going tomorrow?"

"We were but I talked to Faith and she wanted us to come today." I leaned back in my chair.

"When did you talk to her?"

"Last night." I looked at him. He was right there when I talked to her!

"I don't remember that."

"Maybe it was because you were half asleep." I smirked a bit.

"You made me watch the Brady Bunch! What did you expect?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He had a point but nothing else was on!

"Brady Bunch is still on?" Dawn asked Angel

Angel shrugged "Apparently."

"So why are you going to Faith's house anyway?" Joyce asked

I shrugged "Faith and Spike just need people to talk to right now."

"And it had to be us." Angel mumbled.

"Angel." I warned him.

"Well seriously why us of all people?"

"Well I don't think Faith has many people to talk."

"Willow's a very good listener and Spike can talk to Oz!"

"Well surprisingly me and Faith are most alike in some weird way that Willow and her aren't, and you know you're Spikes best friend so who else would he talk to?" I told him.

"Why not each other. That would be a smart idea."

"Well since they're in it together I don't think that it would be that simple."

"What are you guys talking about." Joyce finally asked again.

"Nothing." me and Angel both said. I didn't want her to know but then again maybe she'd help since she always had a soft spot for Faith. She was always telling me that 'that girl doesn't have a chance' then she'd nod her head sadly.

"Something wrong with Faith?" Joyce asked

"Well kinda but not really." I said.

Joyce raised her eyebrows. "So she's ok but not really?"

"She's pregnant." Angel said bluntly. I turned and glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. Like he didn't know!

"Buffy how could you not tell me something like this?" Joyce asked "who's the father?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Angel asked.

"Spike?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"How could this happen! I mean I knew Faith was a little wild but I never thought her stupid."

"She's not stupid...it's just she and Spike had gone out for a long time and they just took the next step and didn't really think of the result." I said

"I guess I can understand. Not that I'm saying it's right, but understandable since they have been together since what? 2nd grade or so?"

"Yes they've known each other for a long time." Angel mumbled obviously hinting at something. I nudged him under the table.

"Yeah." I nodded to my mom, ignoring what Angel just said. "Angel! Damn you."

Angel chuckled as I drew four cards from the draw a four he just put down.

------------------------

"So who's the winner?" I asked Gene.

"Kristy."

We all turned and looked at her.

"But...but she's never played with this family and we're the best!" I whined.

Angel ignored me and turned back to Gene. "So who got in second?"

"You."

"Ahh why do you always win?" I pouted.

Angel shrugged. "Maybe you'd win if you didn't have to sit by me."

"Oh no, I'm always going to sit next to you and someday. Someday! I will win."

"Ok whatever you say." Angel said in an obvious not happening way.

"Oh it's 2:10 can we get going?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Can I come home with you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Umm no. You're really getting on my nerves today and I'm doubting I can stand a whole car ride home with you."

"Angelus!" Dawn whined to Angel now.

"Hey don't look at me."

"Why not? You're her boyfriend. You have power over her."

Angel laughed "When have I ever had power over her?"

"Hey Angel." I said in a very sweet tone."

"What?" Angel asked wearily.

"Can I drive?" I asked him hopefully.

Angel thought for a second and shrugged. "I guess."

"But Angel I...wait did you just say yes?"

"Yeah and do you always have that whine ready?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Right...well we're gonna go." Angel turned to Gene.

"Just a minute." Joyce said. "Why don't you leave at like 5:00 since this is going to be the last time you guys are here for a while."

I looked over at Angel.

Angel sighed. "Fine." he turned and looked at me. "You don't care do you?"

"No. I don't think Faith will mind what time we get there. I can still drive though...right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes you can still drive."

I smiled to myself.

"Angelus is it legal for Buffy to be driving with you?" Mellisa asked

Angel shrugged. "I think. I'm over 18 and I have my license."

"Just making sure." Mellisa said

"Well you two can run off and do whatever." Joyce said.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. I mean there is nothing to do here. "Who is all down in the basement?"

"Uhh no one now since everyone moved to the living room, but if Dawn and Kristy want to go down there they get first dibbs"

I glared over at Dawn. "But mom why does she ge-" I was cut off by Angel slightly nudging me.

"Yeah well we're taking the basement." Dawn said getting up and taking Kristy with her. Ahhh! Dawn is really starting to piss me off. I usually get along with her pretty well but my stay here with her hasn't been the best.

"Ahh why does she always do this when she's mad!" I said angrily.

"Do what?" Angel questioned.

"She always starts acting like a bitch and does things just to piss me off!"

"Buffy don't call your sister a bitch." Joyce scolded me.

Angel chuckled at all this. _Buffy is just so cute when she's mad. Well when she's not mad at me that is._

"And she always gets everything she wants!" I said.

"Ok I think it's time me and you go find something to do." Angel said getting up.

"What?" I shrugged. "There is nothing to do."

"It's us. We always find something to do." Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "We're headin out for a bit."

"Ok just don't get in any trouble." Mellisa warned us before we even touched the door.

Angel turned around and grinned "What? We don't always get in trouble."

"Ok we're outside. Now what are we going to do?" I asked

Angel smiled. "Let's go out in the barn and do something productive."

I smiled right back at him and followed him.

"God I love this barn." I grinned once we were in with the doors tightly shut.

Angel then grabbed me and started to kiss me. "Mmm I love this barn too." he mumbled.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. Angel started to head towards the wall but stopped "ok wall doesn't look to comfortable so I guess me and you are going to have a tumble in the hay."

I chuckled and kept kissing Angel. I slowly felt myself getting lowered into the hay. I tightened my legs around him pressing myself even more into Angel's erection. Angel kissed my cheek and went down now kissing around my collar bone. My shirt was dipped a bit low so he had some access. I was wearing some plain light colored blue jeans with a somewhat tight blue shirt that dipped. Angel's hands were now fondling my breasts. I moaned when he slightly pinched my nipples through my shirt. He then started traveling down farther and started unbuttoning my pants.

"Angel we can't do this here." I mumbled against his lips.

"Who says?" he grinned at me playfully.

"Mmm somebody will catch us."

"Who will ca-" Just then the door flew open. Angel sat up. "Dawn."

"Dawn." I groaned and buttoned up my pants. Kristy was standing right next to Dawn.

"Ok not expecting that." Dawn raised her eyebrows at us.

"Are you going to go tell on us again?" I asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes "Ok I actually came to apologize. I didn't mean to tell mom about you and Angelus."

"But you did." I said angrily.

"Well I got mad and didn't really think about what I was saying."

"Dawn you always do this." I sighed.

"Well I'm sorry. I just came to tell you that and you can have the basement." Dawn said.

"And you're not going to tell mom what you just saw?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh and what am I going to tell her? I walked into the barn and saw Angelus's hands down my sister's pants?" Dawn smiled a bit.

"Hey! my hands were not down her pants." Angel tried covering up.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "They were going to be."

Angel glared at Dawn then looked back at me and whispered just so I could hear. "It's like she knows my every intention."

I laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Dawn just think of what you're telling mom for now on ok?"

Dawn nodded.

"I mean I never do that to you." I said but Dawn looked at me like I was crazy. "Not usually."

"Ok ok I'll watch what I saw for now on ok?" Dawn had her arms crossed.

"Good...now come on." I said to Angel grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the barn.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked

"I think we're just going to tell my mom we're leaving." I said then turned to Dawn who was following us. "Dawn do you two want a ride home now?"

Dawn nodded. "Please. There is nothing to do here."

I turned back at Angel and grinned at him. "I can still drive right?"

"Yeah I said you could still drive."

"What? Buffy's driving?" Dawn huffed. "You might as well shoot us now!"

"Hey!" I protested. "I drove perfectly fine on our way to Minnesota and you know it."

Angel chuckled as me and Dawn both argued on our way up to the house.

**A/N: Ok so first off, I am SO SO SO SO sorry for taking this long to update. I've been a lot more busy this summer than expected and I went on vacation for a while. I also have had major MAJOR writers block so sorry if this is a bad chapter. This chapter was written tiny bits at a time like 2 sentences a week. I usually have to write them all at once for me to even remember what I'm talking about.lol. Also I meant for this to be longer since I haven't updated since like May 17 but didn't turn out that way. Ok I'll stop blabbering. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I hate not updating at least once a week. So I'll get on that next chapter right now! Please review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60!**

"What time is it?" I asked when we were about up to the house.

"It's 3:15." Kristy told me

"Only 3:15." I groaned "Didn't my mom want us to leave at like 5:00?"

"Yeah but maybe she won't care I mean we haven't even really been up at the house since she told us that. What will be the difference if we are here or gone?" Angel said

"True, very true." I nodded and walked inside the house.

(Couple minutes later)

"You are not going." Joyce told us firmly.

"But why? It's not like we're much company anyway." I argued. "Plus there's nothing to do here."

"Well then you're just going to have to find something to do then aren't you?"

I glared at my mom but didn't say anything because Angel gave me that look to just stop talking.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Angel walking outside. Dawn and Kristy were following.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know."

So this went on for a while. We all basically just walked around talking and then after a while we finally went back inside.

"Angelus will you help me fix something on my car?" Dan asked when we got inside.

Angel shrugged "sure."

I just sat down at the kitchen table and turned on a random cartoon. Gene, Joyce, and Mellisa were still in the kitchen talking. They sure can talk for a long time.

"So Buffy how long have you and Angelus been dating?" Gene asked

I shrugged. "I really don't know. We broke up once and I lost track after that."

"You two broke up once already?" Joyce asked with worry all over her face.

"Once."

"What over?" Mellisa asked

"Oh nothing really." I really didn't want to talk to them about it.

They all nodded at that knowing they wouldn't get much more out of me.

"I'm just curious, how did you get together in the first place? Wasn't it awkward since you two didn't like each other at first then found yourself dating?"

I shrugged "not really. As the time went on we liked each other more and more and I don't think we ever really 'hated' each other"

They all looked at me when I said that. "Ok we did hate each other but the point is we don't now."

I looked over at my mom "So are you guys leaving after this or coming home for a bit longer?" I really hoped they were leaving. I wanted to be with Angel again.

"Well I think we'll be staying another week because I figured on Saturday we can all go shopping and plus we don't want Dawn staying home alone while you're at Faith's." Joyce said.

"All of us go shopping?" Oh god who does she mean?

"Yeah I thought you, Dawn and I could spend some time together."

"Angelus and I will be going too. We'll just be driving separately." Mellisa said

"Why separately? Why can't we just go together?" I asked

"Because we want some quality time with our kids." Joyce said

Yuck quality time.

"Yeah I need some alone time with Angelus. He's never around anymore when I'm home. He's so hard to talk to." Mellisa said

"He's not really that hard to talk to." I told her

"Well yeah but you're his girlfriend and I'm his mother. Once you have a teenage boy of your own you'll understand. They don't talk much to their mothers. Sure he'll talk when other people are around but not when it's just me and him."

I shrugged. "So we'll be going the same day and everything just not going to be together at all?" This is really stupid.

"No, we're just driving separately then when we get there we're getting together." my mom told me.

"But our mall is like 15 minutes away."

"We're going to that bigger one that is about an hour."

I nodded. Oh this should be fun. A whole day with my mom and sister oh and plus my boyfriends mom. At least Angel will be there. Maybe we can sneak off.

Just then Dawn and Kristy came walking in.

"Where have you two been?" I asked her

"We went out and messed around with the horses for a bit." Dawn told me.

"Have fun?" I asked lamely

"uhh sure..." Dawn looked at me funny. "Where's Angelus at?"

"He went to help Dan with some car thing." I told them

"So Dawnie you don't have anything planned for this Saturday do you?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Yeah I was going to go out with Andrew. Why?"

"Oh well do you think you could reschedule? We were all going to go shopping."

"But mom I had this planned with Andrew for a while. It would be mean to back out like that." Dawn whined. Damn her, she was going to get out of this.

"I guess it's fine with me. So I guess it'll just be me and you Buffy." My mom grinned at me.

"Great." I gave her a fake smile.

"What's great?" Angel walked in wiping his greasy hands on a dirty rag.

"We get to go shopping on Saturday." I told him

"All of us?" Angel asked looking at both of our moms then turning around and washing his hands.

"Yeah. We're driving in separate cars and will meet up at the mall."

"Oh great." he said with the exact same tone I had.

"So you guys are staying for another week then?" Angel asked sitting on the counter facing the table. I walked over to Angel and pulled out the stool under the counter he was sitting at and sat down next to him.

"Yeah and we'll be leaving early Sunday morning." Mellisa said.

Angel nodded and gave me a look. Why do they have to ruin everything! I sighed and leaned my head against Angel and he wrapped his arm around me loosely.

"Hey we could get Faith some cute little baby clothes though." I grinned up at him.

"Buffy how would be do that when we don't even know if it'd be a boy or girl?" Angel asked.

"Well I think it's going to be a boy."

"And what makes you think this?" Angel asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know."

"And how often are you right?" Angel grinned at me. "And anyway I think it'll be a girl."

"No you just want it to be a girl cause you want a girl." I smiled at him.

"Angelus you want a little girl?" Mellisa grinned at her son.

Angel shrugged. "I'd prefer to have a little girl."

"How far along is Faith anyway?" Joyce asked

I looked at Angel. "Uhh three months?"

"Possibly four, I think" Angel said.

"So Buffy you two are going to spend the night at Faith's tonight?" Joyce asked

"Yeah, I was planning on it." I said. "Ahhh." I groaned "I still have to pack up to stay at my house again. God I hate doing that. I always forget something. It's a real pain." So maybe if I whine enough they'll ask me to just stay at Angel's house. I'm crossing my fingers.

"Well Buffy if you'd like you can just go ahead and stay at Angel's house if that's alright with you?" Joyce asked Mellisa. Score!

"Yeah that's just fine. You can stay too so you won't have to be all alone in that house." Mellisa told Joyce. Oh no! Both of them with us. God this really does suck.

"Thanks that would be nice." my mom smiled. Well that just ruined everything. I mean where is my mom even going to sleep?

"You might have to sleep with Buffy or Dawn since we only have the two spare rooms." Mellisa said to Joyce. Damn it! Damn it!

"Yeah that's just fine." Joyce said.

I let out a small groan that only Angel heard.

Angel bent over a little toward my ear and whispered "hey you want to go take a walk?"

I looked over at him and nodded and we both got up.

"Hey where are you two going?" Dawn asked us.

I rolled my eyes, of course she had to come. "We're going for a walk Dawn and yes you guys can come." I said irritated. Dawn and Kristy then hopped out of their seats.

"A walk sounds nice, do you care if some of us tag along?" Mellisa asked. Angel and I shared another glance but told them we didn't care. Then the next thing we knew they asked if Gene and Jan wanted to come.

"So where are we going to go?" Jan asked

"I kinda wanted to go to the church playground." I said. I haven't been there forever. We use to go there as kids. It was a pretty nice church too for such a small town. If four blocks should even qualify as a town.

"Sounds like fun." Angel said grabbing my hand. Joyce and Mellisa grinned at us.

"Lets swing!" I heard Dawn say when we got there. Her and Kristy took off on the wood chips to the swings. They act like such little kids but then I guess I do understand. It's been a long time since we've came to a playground. Played tag or anything. I miss being a little kid sometimes.

Angel grinned at me then started to laugh. "Buffy you always fell off those swings."

I glared over at me. "Just for that you're pushing me on the swings."

Angel smiled at me and followed me to the swings. I sat a couple swings away from Dawn. My mom and everyone were all sitting on the couple of benches on the sidelines for parents. I felt like such a little kid right now.

"Want an under doggy?" Angel asked me when I got on the swing.

"No!" I looked at him. "I'll fall."

Angel laughed "no you won't"

"still I don't want one they always freaked me out since the last time you gave me one."

"Fine." Angel gave in and started to push me lightly.

"This is nice." I sighed at the quietness besides the noises I heard from the adults talking and the frantic laughing of Dawn and Kristy a couple swings down.

I then started to hear Angel chuckle again. "What are you laughing at now?" I asked.

"Just remembering the time you were trying to lean back in the swing to get going or something and just simply fell backwards."

"Shut up! Do you want me to stop this swing and turn around?" I playfully threatened.

Angel slowly stopped the swing anyway and leaned beside my face "And what's going to happen if you stop the swing and turn around?" he whispers in my ear.

I smile "I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh and I wouldn't want that to happen." he smiles and I leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Hey look." Jan whispers. They all turn to what Jan was talking about and sees us kissing. First time they've seen us do anything to prove we're a couple.

"Ahh they're so sweet." Gene awed at us.

I couldn't help but deepen the kiss a little even though my mom was right over there. I slowly let go of my hold on the swing which was a mistake because when I did that I pushed into Angel making him lose his balance. Angel fell backward and I fell off the swing backwards right on top of him. Once we hit the ground we burst out laughing.

I could hear the adults laughing at us too.

"Ahh now I have wood chips all over my ass." I got up laughing.

"Want me to get them off?" Angel started to wipe me off.

"Angel!" I turned around with a smile still on my face. "My mom is right over there."

Angel just laughed.

"Shit, it's 5:15 now. We should get going so we can get to Faith's."

Angel nodded ok.

"Hey mom we're going to get going because we have to get going to Faith's." I told my mom.

"Ok, we better get heading back anyway." Joyce said.

So we all got up and started heading back towards Gene's house."

"So what are you guys going to do at Faith's?" Mellisa asked

I hate it when moms ask those kind of things. It's not like we're going to tell them what we're actually doing.

"I don't know. Just watch a movie or something." Angel answered.

So we basically talked about pointless things all the way home.

"I'll go grab our stuff real fast." Angel said when we got in the house. I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Dawn and Kristy took off somewhere. Well they better hope they come back when we leave or they're not getting a ride. Gene started rummaging around in her drawers for stuff to make supper while my mom and Mellisa sat at the table with me. Jan wondered somewhere else.

"Hey Angelus." Dan got off the couch and walked over to Angel when he got downstairs to grab our stuff.

"I was just messing around with the car again and having some more problems. Mind coming out and taking a look at it one last time before you leave?" he asked.

Angel sighed "Yeah I guess. I'll be out in a minute." so Angel quickly grabbed our stuff and walked upstairs back into the kitchen

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Hey Buff can we wait a little longer. I'm going to go out and help Dan with the car for a bit."

I groaned a little. "Fine, it's 5:30 now so can we leave by 6:00?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"You better have your ass here by six or else." I playfully threatened pointing my finger at him.

"I'll be here by 6:00 sharp ok?" he grinned and me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "And what are you really going to do if I'm a bit late anyway?"

"You really want to take your chances?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"I'll be here by six." he nodded and took off.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled.

Gene started to laugh as Angel left. "Girl you got that boy whipped."

I smiled. "I know. I don't think he realizes it so don't say anything." I laughed.

"I'm glad he listens to you instead of that Cordelia." Mellisa said.

"Cordelia's not that bad." I defended. I don't know why I did that. Considering she's a bitch, well sometimes. Now that she's with Doyle she's not as bad. "Well ok she's a bitch."

Mellisa nodded. "I really didn't like her."

"Well I don't mind her. I mean we use to be friends but then she thought me and Angel had a thing so she got real bitchy with me. So she's nice to you if she likes you but if you get in her way or she wants something you have she'll be a real bitch." I said.

"Well she did have a reason since you were after Angelus." Joyce chimed in.

"Mom I wasn't after Angel for a while. Now at the end of her relationship she had every reason to worry."

"Well I don't really care my point is I don't like her and I'm glad he listens to you. First time for everything I guess." Mellisa said.

"What are you talking about? He listened to his other girlfriends."

"Well yes but only to a point, with you it's just different, it's hard to explain. Believe me though, I can tell the difference between you and his other girlfriends. I've been through enough of his girlfriends to tell when my son is actually happy." Mellisa grinned.

I smiled at this. I'm glad people can tell the difference between our other relationships and us. Maybe Faith was right when she said I had Angel tied down? I never really believed it thinking it was impossible to have Angel held down by a girl but if Angel's mom actually said it then maybe it's actually true. Maybe I actually have Angel whipped?

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah." Mellisa smiled. "I think he really loves you."

I could feel myself get red when she said that. Sure Angel and I have said we've loved each other but that was only with me and him. No ones heard us utter those words.

"Has he told you?" Mellisa prodded more.

My eyes got wide. "Well uhh..."

"Mellisa don't be asking her those questions." Gene barged in. Thank God. "I mean they only just started dating."

"Well actually we've been dating for a while now. I said I couldn't remember exactly how long but I know it's been a couple of months." I told them.

"Really?" Joyce asked.

I nodded.

"So then has he told you?" my mom now asked. I looked up at Gene for help. She only shrugged.

"It's really none of your business what he tells me." I said looking down at my hands.

"What's none of their business?" Angel asked walking in.

"Nothing." I quickly said.

"Yeah ok whatever. Gene do you have any old rags we can use. Dan didn't want to get some of your good ones dirty in fear of you slapping him." Angel grinned

Gene laughed "Yeah he should be scared. Here's some old rags for you."

"Thanks." Angel said walking past me. "Buffy why are you all red?"

I looked up at him. "No reason." I heard both of our moms chuckling.

"Yeah ok..." Angel looked at us funny.

"Oh by the way you have 15 minutes." I said before he walked out.

"Yeah yeah I've been watching the clock." he mumbled leaving the room.

I looked over at my mom and Mellisa. They were both smiling and slightly chuckling at me. They're acting like teenagers!

"Ok we'll stop questioning you about Angelus." Mellisa grinned.

"See aren't you happy you know your boyfriend's mom so well?" Joyce laughed.

"Uh huh yeah sure." I mumbled.

"So changing the subject, do you know anything about Dawn's boyfriend?" Joyce asked

"Well he's pretty nice from what I know. Just a little nerdy. He's Fords little brother." I said.

"Wasn't Ford your exboyfriend?" Gene asked.

I nodded.

"Why did you two brake up in the first place?" Mellisa questioned. "You never really talked about it much. I remember you saying he was a nice guy and both of you sort of broke up with each other but you didn't talk about it anymore."

"Well I was with Ford and we were getting pretty close but I never totally warmed up to him. Mainly because I had a thing for Angel. Ford knew this and just simply told me that it wasn't him I wanted and he just left. So he left on good terms and everything, it's just he knew that I liked Angel more than him."

Joyce nodded. "That must have been tough for him to let you go like that."

"Yeah."

"So that was basically all your boyfriends that we missed except for Tom." Mellisa said.

"Yeah what happened with him. You just said he was an asshole and we left it at that but what actually happened."

I looked down at my hands again. See this is what happens when you actually get in a semi-deep conversation with your mom. They dig as far as they can until you back away. I really don't want to talk about Tom.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Joyce asked with worry in her voice.

I looked at her disgusted. "No, of course not."

"Good." Joyce sighed. Ok I think their leaving it at that. Wonder what they're next questions going to be now. I thought in annoyance.

"You haven't slept with Angelus have you?" Mellisa now asked. It had to be that question! How am I going to answer that?!

"No. I thought we told you that?" I lied.

"You better not have slept with him or you'll be out of that house so fast." My mom said. Oh great now her mom side of her is kicking in. We had such a good conversation going too.

"No you didn't tell us we just threatened Angelus about getting you pregnant." Mellisa said.

"You know you threaten them about their relationship together yet you were the ones encouraging it so much before." Gene said

"Well yeah but we didn't want them to start sleeping together." Mellisa said with Joyce nodding.

Gene turned and looked at me raising her eyebrows. I think she knows but I don't think she's going to say anything.

"Well as long as you're not sleeping together. We're fine with anything else non sex related." My mom said.

I rolled my eyes just as the door opened.

"Keri!" Gene said excitedly walking towards the door. "What brings you here? I thought you couldn't come this time?"

The moment Keri walked through that door I felt a wave of fear sweep through me. God I hope Keri's the only one here and not the rest of her family.

"I thought we wouldn't be able to either but then I said hell with it and took some time off of work to come here and say hello to everyone." Keri said hugging Gene and then Mellisa and my mom who came up behind her.

"Hello everyone." Fred, Keri's husband said coming through the door. He's alright. I like Fred, just not their dirty cheating bastard of a son.

"Hey Buffy." Keri smiled over at me.

I smiled back and said hi to both Keri and Fred. It wasn't them that did anything to me after all.

All the sudden I felt all the hatred and the feeling of betrayal come back up as I saw Tom walk through the door.

**A/N: I'm back! Obviously. Aren't ya happy? I am so sorry. I apologize a million times and more. I really didn't mean to leave for this long but I just started highschool this year and I found out that you get involved in a LOT more things than usual. I got into a play and that took up like a ton of my time. It got over with not to long ago. I just got involved in another one to but I don't think this one is going to have near as much rehearsal as the last one. Anyway I'm still determined to finish this story so don't give up on me. I've got a ton of new ideas so it's sort of good I took some time off. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried writing it a little longer. Don't know if it turned up that way. Well I'll stop talking but once again I apologize for taking this long. I hope you liked this chapter. Well I know I'm not suppose to be writing comments to reviews on this but I'm going to anyway so if anyone has a problem with me doing that just tell me and I won't put you on it.**

_**Ilovelobsters, nextgensuperstar, AngelLuva, michebabyblue, REAlbluelighsaber, Arica, Princess of Rivendel..., clo, christy, pinkyblue-ice, BloodThirstyGoddess, Butterflies, always bangel girl, David Boreanaz Rocks(yes he does), XxNightGoddessxX, paige-halliwell57, Moina, StephyyAnne, DarkAngelmi818, aussie-gal, FOBgurl06, Erica, Natalie, Update, Glorificus 001, Kirk4ever**_

chosen-one91: Thank you so much!

Liamanne: I'm sorry for making you wait but my promise to you I made to you in my review for your story actually got me to write this. By the way I really like your story. Update that! lol.

x-AnG3L oF dArKn3sS-x:: Don't worry I'm not going to make Buffy crash. I'm never to big of a fan of those stories.

Jess: uhh no I don't think murder charges would really fit with the story. haha.

corno: Don't worry more kissage will come. hehe

sav: I know I loved that line too.

Vanillagigglez : uhh yeah I think my 'block' finally went away. Took awhile but it's gone.

Kate: When I got your reviews you actually got me going a bit so if I ever do this again go ahead and yell and curse at me as much as you want it does get me going. Sorry for making you wait.

Minty: First of all I made this into a BTVS story because I just love the show. I realized some of my characters were off a while back into the story but some like Angel he's different because this is what I think he'd be like as a human teenage boy and not the 243 year old troubled soul guy. Buffy I realize I got her wrong too by the way she's more shy and stuff but I try to give her more of a backbone sometimes. I also realize Willow isn't as shy as she should be but I'm trying to fix that. I think I got my other characters pretty ok. If not then just tell me and I'll try and fix it but like I said most likely I can't fix Buffy and Angel now since I've had them like this most of the story plus like I said this is how I think Angel would be in this day of age and human and a teenager. Oh and yes I realize my grammar was horrible in the beginning. I've always been bad at it and I even cringe when I go back to my earlier chapters. I know some of my things don't make sense but I changed my mind when I was writing and I tried to make it as close to my original idea as possible. Plus I was just hoping people wouldn't notice. I know I should have had it planned out but I can't have everything planned out right away and my mind just changes. Now my flashbacks I know I don't necessarily have to tell you on that one, it should be pretty obvious but I just thought I'd be nice and tell people and I know I could use other ways to tell the change of settings but to be honest it's just easier for me to put it on the top and write whatever the hell I want without have to put 'Back at the house' or whatever.

Psycho Slayer ttm: Thanks for telling me how to spell Sadie Hawkins but I don't think that's going to pop up anymore I kind of forgot about that in the story. Oops. lol. Yeah if Buffy does want to brake up with Angel that would mean she'd have to do it herself but I think I put these two in enough drama I don't think I'm going to be making them brake up, maybe some problems but I don't know if I'll actually have them brake up...well then again maybe cause I just got another really good idea. lol so thanks for that. I had Dawn visiting Hank at first actually because I didn't know if I wanted Dawn in the story but Dawn was just visiting and Buffy doesn't care for her father much after the divorce so she doesn't visit him so when Joyce came back from L.A. she just brought Dawn back with her. Buffy doesn't really visit him because remember the way I had her reaction to him when he came to pick her up and also when she had his credit card when they shopped in the mall of America. The reason I have snyder kind of 'lenient' in the story is actually because I didn't want to deal with all the detentions. I know bad me but I did have him threatening because I had him call both Buffy and Angel's mom and that made Buffy have to move away. The reason I had Tom start the prank in Minnesota of them drawing on Buffy's face was because I was showing how Buffy, Tom, and Angel hung out a lot and picked on Buffy a lot. The game pitch is just a card game my family plays. That day we were playing it but I forgot how to play now. lol. I just know you need partners. I'm just going to tell you since I'm not saying this in the story but I think Buffy would think it was sweet that Angel had a crush on her at 14 and 16 and I bet Buffy even had a crush on him at some other point in her life. I mean he's good looking and funny! They can help Faith and Spike moneywise and I answered how far along she is in this chapter. Yes Joyce is very reluctant to be leaving those two alone for very good reasons if you know what I mean. Nahh Buffy won't keep in touch with anyone from L.A. they weren't that good of friends. I mean come on she was only there for like a week...I think. She may see Ford. Faith and Willow do not realize Buffy and Angel slept together, not yet anyway. I'll probably have Riley in it a bit more, I kinda forgot about him. Cordelia's with Doyle and back with the group. Buffy's still not to big of a fan of her though. Amanda may try something, she may not...You'll just have to find out about Tom since I just put him back in the story. Wow you had a lot of questions. I hope I answered them all!

Random and concerned: I'm going to finish this story no matter what I promise you.

Ali: Don't you hate it when that happens? When you find a long story and you just lock yourself away because you can't stop reading? I guess I don't hate it but I start telling people to go away.lol.

**Sorry this took up so much room. I won't do this in the next chapter. I hope I answered some of your questions! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I would like to warn you all that it starts getting into the rated M range but I don't really recommend you skipping it. I don't think it's terribly bad at all but I thought I'd warn some of you people that absolutely hate it.**

**Chapter 61!**

"Tom!" Gene smiled and hugged him along with my mom and Mellisa. Tom just simply smiled and hugged them back. When everything finally calmed down he noticed me. I wasn't going to leave the room but when he actually noticed me I couldn't help it.

"Hey Buffy." He said quietly like he was innocent.

I glared at him and slammed my hand down on the table before getting up and storming out of the room.

"What was that about?" Keri asked but got no answer.

Tom just watched me as I left.

I didn't know where Angel was exactly so I just ran to the first place I knew I'd be alone. The barn. When I got in there I sat down behind the huge pile of hay so you couldn't see me form the doorway. I was still really pissed at Tom. I love Angel so it's not that I'm upset because I liked Tom so much but more because I trusted him and he turned around and did that to me. I feel so betrayed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the house. Gene, Joyce, Mellisa, Keri, Fred, and Tom were all sitting at the kitchen table. George and Jan came up to say hi but they were doing a puzzle in the basement so they left. They were all just talking. No one brought up my leaving in such a rush since they all knew it wouldn't be a good topic.

Suddenly the door opened. "Ok what time is it?" Angel came through the door and turned the corner to see what the oven clock said.

"It's 6:15 Angelus." Joyce said

"ahh God Damn it! I'm 15 min. late." Angel whined "Buffy's going to kill me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Mellisa grinned. "And watch you're language.

"Oh you obviously don't know her to well, she wanted to leave so she'll be pi-ticked."

Mellisa just laughed at him.

"Oh hi Keri, Fred." Angel smiled as he noticed them but it quickly faded away when he saw Tom

"Hey Tom." Angel said coldly but as nice as he could around the adults. "Do you know where Buffy went?" Angel asked casually turning his head towards Gene..

Gene shrugged "Nah she took of in a bit of a hurry."

"I'm going to go look for her." Angel mumbled and started heading towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Tom got stood up.

" No I think I can find her by myself." Angel said in the same cold tone.

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to her." Tom asked Angel hopefully.

"Well I don't think she wants to talk to you"

Tom was about to speak but noticed everyone in the kitchen was listening to every word they were saying and he didn't particularly want everyone to know he had cheated on me, especially his family.

"Can I talk to you somewhere else?" Tom asked Angel.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Angel and Tom quickly went down to the basement. George and Jan weren't far away doing their puzzle. Dawn and Kristy were now helping them on it too.

"Angelus are we leaving yet?" Dawn walked in the room. "Oh hey Tom." Dawn said a bit coldly. Dawn wasn't necessarily mad at Tom but he still cheated on me and that made her a little mad at him but I don't think Dawn ever really got over her little crush on him. Hopefully this changed her mind.

"Yeah we're going to be leaving in a bit as soon as I'm done talking to Tom and find Buffy." Angel told Dawn. Dawn nodded and went back to help with the puzzle. No doubt she was now listening to every word Angel and Tom were now saying.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Angel asked

"I want to be able to talk to Buffy. There's things I need to talk to her about." Tom said.

"Things you want to talk about? You mean the same things maybe you should have talked to her about before you went and fucked the first blonde you found?"

"I was going to talk to her but I just couldn't seem to get the words out."

"So you went and screwed a girl behind her back because you guys were having problems and you wouldn't even try and fix them?" Angel raised his eyebrows at Tom. "That makes sense." he said sarcastically.

"I don't know why I slept with that girl. I just did. I can't really take it back Angelus." Tom looked down at his feet. "Look Angelus I really need to talk to her. I feel terrible about the way I treated her. I really like her and want to make things better with her."

"Just tell me why. Why did you go and cheat on someone like Buffy?" Angel asked

"I don't know." Tom groaned. " I was just really sexually frustrated for one. I mean I could only go so far with her without her backing away."

"Tom that happens all the time. Most guys get frustrated a lot with their girlfriends at our age, hell at any age but they don't go and cheat on them."

"You never have that problem with getting frustrated." Tom pointed out.

"Yeah because have you noticed the girls I usually date? I usually date skanks that'll practically do anything."

"Cordelia wasn't a skank."

"No, she may not have seemed like a slut when at school, but we all know how she is with all her boyfriends."

Tom nodded in defeat. "But it wasn't just the frustration that was getting to me. I have dated girls before that would barely let me do anything but I didn't feel like Buffy was even with me emotionally."

"What do you mean by that? She was too, I mean why in the hell would she have stayed with you after you tried to take advantage of her at the Bronze if she didn't care for you?"

"I know, I know, but it wasn't just that. It seemed like even when I was kissing her there wasn't anything there or when I asked her to come over she just wasn't excited like girls usually are when you first start dating."

"And once again I ask why didn't you even try to talk to her about this?" Angel asked

"Because I didn't want to bring you into the picture. I didn't want to seem jealous."

"Me? What did I have to do with any of this?"

"Because when I said she wasn't excited to come over like most girls when they first date well she was sure as hell always excited to get back to your house." Tom looked at Angel straight in the eye.

"And what do you mean by that?" Angel asked

"Oh come on Angelus, we both know she had a thing for you. She was always practically clinging onto you."

"Not when you guys were going out. You can't blame this on me."

"I'm not blaming this on you. I'm just saying that I was jealous on how she was with you." Tom said

"Well that isn't either Buffy or my fault on how you felt. We didn't do anything while you two were going out. I never touched her."

"No but you wanted to." Tom was just staring at Angel. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Ok so maybe I had a thing for her but I still didn't do anything. You were the first guy that she'd gone with that I actually trusted. So why would I brake that up?"

"I don't know. I didn't really care at the time, all I could think about was her and what if she was cheating on me with you."

"Why in the hell would she have been cheating on you with me?

"Come on Angelus there's something wrong when your girlfriend will let another guy go farther with her then her own boyfriend."

"But it wasn't like that." Angel argued.

"She was more comfortable with you then she was with me Angelus just admit it."

"Well yeah but I was with her all the time, you weren't so yeah she'd trust me."

"Look it just bugged me when I just simply wanted to hug her and she tried to get out of it in like 2 seconds but when she hugged you she practically clung ono you. Can you imagine how that would make me feel? But whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is, is that I was jealous at the time." Tom said getting off the subject.

"Look Tom it was ok to be jealous. Most boyfriends get that way but you started getting to clingy. You always called her making sure she wasn't alone with me, you then started purposely trying to go as far as you could with her making her back off even more, and then you tried taking advantage of her at the Bronze. And you wonder why she came to me. You know she's never very trusting of guys, she trusted me and you the most. Then you went and were doing all this shit so who else did she have? Me. So you were jealous of her when you were basically pushing her more towards me the whole time."

"You don't think I realize this?" Tom asked angrily. "Look I know all this. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have done all the things I've done but I did, I can't really help that. I was jealous of her and you because I thought she was cheating on me with you. I mean you guys frickin lived together! Why wouldn't I think you two were sleeping together?"

"Sleeping together?" Angel laughed "You know Buffy, why in the hell would you think we were sleeping together when you know perfectly well how she is and that it even takes a hell of a lot to get up her shirt."

"And you would know that wouldn't you?" Tom asked acting as if he had caught Angel.

"Only because I'm dating her now. Not then, I told you we didn't do anything then."

"You two are dating?" Tom asked surprised.

"You seem so surprised yet you were sure we had a thing."

"I know but it's still a surprise. Look Angelus I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with that other girl. I guess I just wanted to feel wanted."

"It's not me you should be saying that to." Angel said.

"Then can we go find her?" Tom asked once again if he could come talk to me.

"I'm going to go find her first and I'll see if she wants to talk to you." Angel said

"Thanks a lot." Tom smiled.

"I'm not doing this for you. I've done enough favors for you." Angel said referring to the time at the Bronze when Angel told Tom he wouldn't say anything to me about Tom taking advantage of my drunken state.

Angel and Tom then went back upstairs to the kitchen.

"You two get everything settled." Gene asked the two of them.

"It wasn't between us." Angel said "Do you guys know where Buffy ran off to?"

"Nope, she hasn't come back yet. What upset her?" Joyce asked fishing for info on what was going on between me, Tom, and Angel.

Angel and Tom looked at each other "Nothing." Tom told them sitting at the kitchen table with everyone.

"I'm going to go find Buffy." Angel said leaving the room. _Agh where could she be? _Angel wondered walking around the house. _Oh duh I'm a real idiot. Where else would she go when she's upset here beside the barn? _Angel looked out the window and noticed it had started to pour down rain.Angel groaned but took off outside to the barn anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Buffy?" Angel called when he walked in the barn. He was dripping wet from the walk out here.

"Angel?" I slowly got up from the hay pile.

"Hey." Angel smiled coming toward me. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "OK I just never really wanted to see that jackass again."

Angel chuckled a little and took me into a hug.

"Eww you're all wet." I chuckled but still clung onto him.

"I'm sorry." Angel chuckled back.

We stood like that for a little bit until I broke apart and took him to sit down with me behind the haystack with me.

Angel sat down with me next to him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Buffy?" Angel asked quietly.

"Hmm?" my eyes were closed.

"Just wondering why you're so upset about this anyway. I mean did he matter that much to you?" Angel asked.

I started to grin. I slowly lifted my head look him straight in the eyes.

"What?" Angel asked innocently

"Are you jealous?" I asked still grinning.

"No." Angel said to quickly. " I was just curious."

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Angel?" I raised my eyebrows

"ok fine maybe it is bugging me a little bit that just seeing him again is affecting you this much."

"Angel I don't like him."

"Then why are you so upset?" Angel questioned.

"Because he was one of the few guys I really trusted and he cheated on me. He betrayed me when I cared for him. Sure I wasn't in love with him or anything but it still hurt that he would do something like that. I mean was it my fault that he did it? Was I not satisfying him enough?" I started questioning.

"Buffy just being with you should have been satisfying enough for him." Angel cupped my cheek.

" I guess I'm upset because it always seems like everyone you care about leaves you. I cared about my dad and he left and now doesn't give a shit about us." My eyes started getting teary. "My mom is barely ever home because sometimes it seems like she loves that art gallery more than us kids, and I know you love me but I still have this nagging feeling like you're going to leave too because everyone else I care about seems to leave." I took a deep breathe

Angel looked at me for a second and leaned over to kiss me. My tears were now falling so it was a salty kiss but still damn good. Angel broke off the kiss putting his forehead against mine. "Buffy, I love you. I'm not leaving you."

I smiled. "I love you." Our lips met once again for another kiss. I slowly got on my knees trying not to brake the kiss and put one leg on the other side of Angel straddling him to get a better kissing angle.

I slowly lowered my hand trailing it down his chest, then finally meeting my destination. I softly grabbed his cock through his pants. I felt Angel jump slightly but continue kissing me. I slowly started to rub him up and down until I felt him rising. Angels hand came down to grab mine.

"Buff, I really don't want to walk into the house, to the kitchen where some of my family, and some of my girlfriends family, with an erection, if you don't mind." Angel said half serious, half laughing.

I smiled back at him. "Well then I'll just have to take care of that before we go in there then won't I?"

Angel then broke into a smile. "Buffy we have to get going home, we don't have time, plus everyone will be wondering where we went."

I ignored his hand on top of mine and started to rub him again. He let out a tiny groan but stopped my hand again.

"Buffy we really have to get going."

I slowly brought my hand back up to his chest. I felt him let out a sigh of relief. I then wrapped my legs around his waist pushing my chest against his.

"Buffy." Angel groaned at me but was silenced by me kissing him.

I slowly started rocking against him. I could feel him getting harder beneath me.

"Buffy please." Angel groaned out of sexual frustration. "We really need to get going."

I let out a tiny moan and whispered in his ear. "We can wait a little longer." I gave his ear a little lick and lightly blew on it. I wanted him now and I was determined to have him. I felt Angel start to kiss my neck. He was giving in. I was getting incredibly uncomfortable in the lower regions. I pulled Angel away from my neck and crushed my face against him giving him a passionate kiss. Angel slowly pulled away still panting. He grabbed my waist in attempt to lift me up off him so he could get up but in the state he was in it was very difficult for him.

"Fuck me Angel." I groaned in a very un-Buffy like way. He dropped what little he had me in the air in surprise from what I just said. When I got back down I started rubbing myself against him harder making him groan again. "Please Angel, just fuck me." I begged now hoping he would stop trying to resist. I know I had my puppy eyed look out now that always got me what I wanted.

Angel looked at me, his eyes questioning me. I stopped moving and looked down.

Angel's hand slowly went up to my face lifting it up so I was looking him in his deep brown eyes. Without words he was still asking me why I was doing this.

"I want to feel loved." I said quietly.

Angel didn't say anything for the longest couple of seconds but then in a soft silky voice said " Buffy... I love you and don't ever forget that, but love doesn't always have to be felt or proven by having sex. There are plenty of other ways to show people that you love them." he paused for a moment. " You want to know how I know you love me?" he asked softly.

I grinned a little. "Because you're the only one I've let make love to me?"

Angel smirked a little at that too. "No, not just because you let me take your virginity or because you tell me that you love me but by the other things you do. Like the way you look at me like no one else does, the way you trust me with everything or even just the way you say my name. Those are the things that really prove to me that you love me."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes again.

Angel shook his head a little. "I don't just love you for sleeping with me. I love you for the person you are, the person you are becoming. I love everything about you, even your flaws you want no one to see. I love the way you constantly argue with me. I love the way your hair smells, the way you smile, and laugh. Buffy I love you with all my heart, so don't ever feel like you're not loved. You're the first girl I've ever been truly in love with and I really hope you'll be the last."

I smiled through my tears and my sniffs. " I don't even know how to reply to that, but I love you so much." I said softly, barely audible.

I put my head on his shoulder, my legs were still wrapped around him. Angel lightly kissed my shoulder. We don't know how long we stayed like that until I lifted my head to give Angel a kiss.

"We should get going now, it's getting late." Angel said quietly.

I nodded still in a daze from what he had said to me. That has got to be the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. It never really hit me until now how much he really did love me or how much I really loved him. Sure we've said it before but right now it seems so real.

We both slowly got up and went to the door. We stood there for a second just looking at the pouring rain before we both bolted out of the barn getting soaked on our way back to the house.

"Where have you two been? It's been a while." Mellisa asked when we walked into the kitchen. I wasn't even paying attention. I was holding onto Angel's hand with my head leaning against him looking up at him dreamily.

"We were talking out in the barn." Angel told everyone. Everyone except Dan, George, Jan, Dawn and Kristy were still in the kitchen. Tom was also gone. "I"m going to go get Dawn and Kristy ok?" Angel said to me.

I nodded up at him and let go of him as he took off down the stairs. I let out a happy sigh and sat down at the table with everyone. I was grinning to myself while I was tracing my finger on the table. I never thought I could be this much in love.

"What happened?" my mom asked me all the sudden.

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"What'd he do?" Mellisa then asked.

"What did who do?" I had no clue to what they were talking about.

"What did Angelus do to you for you to get that look on your face?" Gene asked smiling.

I couldn't help but brake out in a smile. "Nothing."

"Buffy?" Joyce warned me to tell her.

I shrugged. " He just said the sweetest thing."

"Really?" Mellisa asked mildly surprised.

I nodded.

"Ok they're coming." Angel said walking in. All the women were looking at Angel with dreamy look. Fred was slightly grinning.

"What?" Angel asked

"Nothing." Mellisa smiled at her son.

"Ok...so Tom's in the tv room if you want to talk to him." Angel said looking at me.

"Ok." All the sudden it didn't really matter what happened between Tom and I. "I guess I'll talk to him really fast before we go." I got up and left towards the t.v. room.

Angel sat down where I had been sitting. "Why do you guys keep looking at me?" Angel finally asked frustrated.

"I'm just curious what you said to her." Mellisa said grinning.

Angel started to turn red. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I want to know what made my daughter walk in here so happy." Joyce smiled.

Angel looked around nervously wondering what to say.

Fred shook his head. "Never expect anything you say to a woman to be just between you and her."

"I never even knew you two started dating." Keri said

Angel nodded "yup."

"Lets not changed the subject now, so what did you really say to her?" Gene asked.

Dawn and Kristy then appeared in the kitchen.

"Dawnie! We'll be going in a just minute as soon as Buffy gets done talking to Tom." Angel said as soon as he saw her.

"Ok..." Dawn looked at him funny.

"Angelus just tell us what you said." Gene said

"Why are you asking him what he said?" Dawn asked

"Buffy came in here all happy and glowing and she told us that Angelus said the sweetest thing he could ever possibly say to her." Joyce told Dawn.

"Ahhh how sweet." Dawn cooed. "What did you say?"

"It doesn't really matter." Angel groaned.

"Did you tell her you love her?" Mellisa questioned with a bright smile on her face.

"Look it's really none of your guys business what I told her. It's between me and Buffy ok?" Angel told everyone. "Why do you people have be so nosy about everything." Angel muttered to himself.

"Did you tell her you love her?" Dawn questioned ignoring what Angel just said. Even though Angel and I have said I love you before, we've never said it around anyone else. "I've been waiting for you to tell her."

"You've been waiting?" Angel asked surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean it's obvious that you love her."

"You do love her don't you?" Mellisa and Joyce grinned. "So did you tell her?"

"Look whatever I said to Buffy isn't any ones business so you can stop asking. I'm not saying anything." Angel folded his arms._ Oh my god women seriously have issues. Nosy people. Finally I think I got them to shut up._ _I didn't even say anything that great._

"Come on Angelus just tell us..." Mellisa asked again.

Angel groaned putting his hands over his face. _Buffy hurry up! _Angel mentally screamed.

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow I can't believe I haven't updated since Jan. 3! I am so sorry for your long wait. I hope it didn't make any of you stop enjoying the story. I've been really trying to get back into the story lately so I can start writing again but it's hard when your not really into the story. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had it all written out for a couple of months now so I don't even remember writing it.lol. I'm still determined to finsih this so don't worry about it not getting finished. It WILL happen. Well I do have another chapter written out so the more reviews I get on this then the faster it'll come! So REVIEW!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62!**

"Hey Tom." I said quietly walking in the t.v. room.

Tom looked up and me and quickly shut off the t.v. and sat upright on the couch.

"Buffy, I didn't think you'd come and talk to me."

"And I have every reason not to."

"I know." Tom nodded "Look I'm really sorry about everything that I did. I know that probably doesn't mean much but it's really all I got."

I nodded. "Tom just tell me why. Why did you cheat on me?"

"I was jealous of you and Angelus. You two were so close and you just weren't warming up to me the way you were with him. I guess all of that just got to me."

"Well I guess you had good reason. I did sorta like him, but still, you should have just talked to me about it instead."

"I know, but I'm just a stupid guy right?" he grinned.

I smiled back. "Yeah, but I guess I should thank you."

"For what?"

"Well without you doing that I would never have broken up with you and I wouldn't be with Angel so I guess I shouldn't really be mad at you in the first place." I told him half hoping that it would sting a little.

Tom nodded. "I'm just really sorry anyway. I shouldn't have ever cheated on you and betrayed your trust like that."

I smiled "Thanks, that means a lot to me, but somehow I just don't care anymore. I have Angel now so why should I be upset about past relationships?"

Tom nodded understanding. He was just glad that I wasn't really upset with him. We smiled at each other and I actually hugged him too. He was a good friend at one point in my life. I mean Angel, Tom and I did do quite a bit of things together. We were inseparable.

"Wow, that went a lot better than I thought it would. Talking to Angelus was actually harder." Tom chuckled.

"You're just lucky Angel talked to me before I talked to you or believe me it could have been a lot worse."

Tom smiled. "I'll have to remember to thank him for getting me out of the wrath of Buffy."

I smiled back and we headed back to the kitchen.

I walked in and saw Angel sitting there, hands on his face with everyone looking at him.

"Hey Angelus, whatever you said to her really worked. Thanks." Tom laughed.

Angel looked up at Tom and groaned. "Don't say that."

Dawn and Kristy laughed at him.

"Buffy you're here! We can go now." Angel jumped out of the chair.

"Yeah what's your big rush now?" I laughed.

"Hey Buffy tell us what he told you that made you so happy." Gene asked

"oh god they haven't been asking you this whole time have they?" I asked Angel sheepishly.

Angel looked at me with no expression. "Yes as a matter of fact they have. Good job."

"Look it was just really sweet ok? I had to say something, you've never said anything like that to me before." I looked up at him grinning.

"Yeah yeah lets just go ok?" Angel said grabbing our bags. "We'll see all you guys later."

"You guys heading straight to Faith's?" Joyce asked us.

"We'll drop these guys off first then yeah." I said

"ok. Drive safe." Mellisa said.

"We'll get it out of them on our trip to the mall." Joyce whispered to Mellisa.

"I heard that." I glared at my mom.

"We'll see all you guys later. Bye." I said to everyone. "Oh and Tom you'll have to come and visit us sometime. It'd be nice for you me and Angel to all hang out again." I smiled.

"Will do." Tom waved us by as we all started to walk out the door. "Angel didn't you say I could drive?" I asked

"Buffy it's pouring outside you really think I"m going to let you drive?"

"fine." I pouted and ran outside to the car.

"Holy shit it's cold." Angel said after everyone was in the car.

"I take it everything went well with Tom?" Angel asked about half an hour later.

"Oh it went just fine. I asked him why he cheated on me and that kind of stuff. Nothing you don't know already." I told him. Angel nodded and left it at that.

We didn't really talk the rest of the way home. I fell asleep for most of the ride back anyway.

"Buffy we're almost there." I woke up to Angel's voice.

"Ok." I mumbled getting up. Dawn and Kristy were gone. I assume Angel already took them back. "What time is it?"

"Like 10:00."

"Damn I didn't realize we left so late." I said.

"I know, but I don't think Faith or Spike will care."

"Good thing it stopped raining." I said getting out of the car.

"I know, I was sick of getting wet." Angel grabbed our bags and we went inside Faith's house.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Faith, Spike?!" Angel called for them.

"They knew we were still coming right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go check their bedroom, I bet that's where they're at since that's where they're always at." Angel walked down the hallway to Faith's room.

Well if they're not here, I'm going to steal an ice cream bar from their fridge. I opened the door to the kitchen and was not prepared for what I saw. Faith and Spike were in the middle of something that I never wanted to see.

"Oh my God." I said covering my eyes and getting their attention. I tried turning around to leave but my hands were covering my eyes so I couldn't exactly see the door.

"Buffy I don't think they're here." Angel walked through the door. "Oh my god, you guys! Why the kitchen counter?! I've eaten there before!"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Spike asked

I slowly uncovered my eyes now looking at both of them. I'm sure I'm beat red.

Spike was standing up holding himself and Faith just sat there. She was never ashamed of herself. I couldn't help but not exactly like Angel being able to see her.

"We were suppose to stay the night remember?" Angel asked

"oh..."Faith bit her lip. "Yeah sorry about that."

"Get dressed we'll talk to you out here." Angel grabbed me and we both waited out in the living room.

"Hey sorry you guys had to see that." Spike walked in fully clothed.

"Yeah sorry you had to see that B, having virgin eyes and all." Faith repeated.

I rolled my eyes at me having 'virgin' eyes.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled. Angel chuckled.

"So you guys still want us over or you want to continue what you were doing?" Angel asked. "We don't really care either way."

Faith and Spike looked at each other.

"Point taken." Angle smiled. "Come on Buffy."

"See you guys later." I said before walking out.

"I hope we didn't make things awkward between those two." Faith said as we left.

"Yeah, I mean peaches probably has blue balls by now."

"Poor guy."

Spike nodded and then they both continued their earlier activities.

"That was kind of awkward." I said when me and Angel got in the car.

Angel laughed. "It's not the first time I've walked in on them."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah never go to their house uninvited you never know what you're going to walk in on." Angel chuckled.

"Ugh, I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. We have a test in History don't we?" I asked changing the subject.

"oh shit I forgot about that. Oh well." Angel shrugged it off.

"Oh well? I'm probably going to fail and then I'll be getting a C in that class again. I wanted to get a B before this trimester ends and it's about over!"

"We can study a little bit before we go to bed tonight ok?"

"Fine." I grumbled. "Not really how I wanted to spend my night."

"Come on what better way to spend it?" Angel said sarcastically while opening the door to the house.

"I could think of a few." I smiled stepping into the living room with him.

"Could you now?" he smirked pulling me to him.

I stepped on my tip toes a little bit so I could reach up and kiss him. It started out nice and sweet but slowly started turning more passionate. Angel pulled me even closer to him.

Our bodies were now as close as you could possibly get them.

I don't know how long we were kissing before we heard someone clear their voice. We broke apart and turned around.

"Mom!." I blushed deeply

"I thought you two were staying at Faiths?" Joyce asked. I could tell by her voice that she wasn't too happy on what she walked in on. I had totally forgotten that my mom and Angel's mom were still here.

"Well they were busy so we just came back here." I said slightly panicking.

Joyce nodded. "Well Buffy I'm going to be staying in your bed with you since Dawn's a bed hog ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." I said but was groaning on the inside. I really didn't want to be sharing a bed with my mom. I wanted to be with Angel!

"Well I'm going to bed and I think you two should do the same." Joyce eyed us.

"Mom it's only 10:30 and plus we have a test we need to study for."

"You have school tomorrow and it's to late to study for a test, you need your sleep so you'll be able to get up in the morning"

I was going to argue with her but thought better if I just kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't get in trouble and grounded from anything. "Fine..." I mumbled giving in and she walked back upstairs. "You know we have always gotten to school when we're by ourselves so why would she care what we do?"

"I don't think it was the whole point of getting to bed for school, I think it was to get you away from me." Angel chuckled. "Did you see the way she was looking at us?"

I laughed "yeah but even if she is trying to get us away, she's leaving next weekend so really it doesn't make a difference."

"No but she's still the mom while she's here."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess you're right. Well I better be getting to bed then."

"Ok." Angel kissed the top of my head.

"Angel, I want to sleep with you." I sighed resting my head against his chest.

"Just wait another week."

"I know." I mumbled. Angel smiled at me and bent down to give me one last kiss.

"Goodnight Buffy."

"Night." I slowly let go of him and walked upstairs.

"It's about time." Joyce said, her legs crossed on the bed.

"Mom, it's only 10:30. We usually go to bed later than this." I told her going through my dresser grabbing my pajamas. I saw Angel's shirt I usually wear to bed but thought I shouldn't with my mom here so I grabbed my dark purple sleep pants and a white tank-top.

"It wasn't that Buffy. I just didn't like how close you were getting to Angelus down there." My mom said

"Mom we weren't that close."

"Buffy there was no space between the two of you. Look I just want you to be careful. I don't want you two moving to fast."

"We're not moving to fast mom, I'm not stupid."

"I know." Joyce smiled brushing my hair out of my face.

"Night mom." I sighed getting into bed and turning off the light.

"Goodnight Buffy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel groaned as the annoying sound of his alarm went off. Angel slowly moved to the bathroom, took a shower, and slowly went downstairs.

"Good-morning everyone." Angel said walking in the kitchen where Mellisa, Joyce and Dawn were sitting at the table.

"Want some toast?" Mellisa asked Angel.

"No I'm not that hungry."

"Does Buffy want any?"

"I don't know. She's not even up yet but I'm going to go get her up since it's already 6:30." Angel said getting up.

"No it's fine I'll go get her." Joyce said getting up making Angel sit back down.

It was about 7:15 when I was all ready for school. I was wearing a black skirt that went just above the knee but split about half way up my thigh on the side with a tight red long sleeved shirt that dipped low in the front. The sleeves didn't go all the way down my arm but stopped a little way above my wrist.

"Good-morning Buffy." Mellisa greeted me. "Want any toast?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have one." I grabbed one of her pieces of toast with jelly on it.

The time flew by really fast as morning time usually does.

"So Buffy are you ready for that test today?" Angel grinned at me in the car on the way to school.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I think I am." I said confidently.

Angel looked over at me questionably. "You're cheating aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm cheating?" I held my arms open. Angel looked over me.

"Buffy don't cheat, knowing you, you'll get caught." Dawn said hopping out of the car since we were now at school.

I glared at her as she walked off.

"How are you doing it?" Angel asked as we walked over to our group.

"I told you I wasn't cheating. I studied."

"Oh in the little time your mom gave you?" Angel grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Willow asked

"nothing." I shook my head

"So how was it this weekend?" Spike asked Angel and I.

Angel shrugged. "It was ok except my mom and Buffy's mom are now staying here another week and at our house so that'll be fun." Angel said sarcastically.

"Man that must really suck." Oz said

"And on top of it they know we're dating." I said

"Oh shit. That really does suck." Spike agreed with Oz.

"Yeah and my moms already taken the job of making sure that Angel and I are not left in a room alone together." I told them.

"I really can't wait until this week is over." Angel sighed.

I nodded in agreement and started twiddling with the pen I was holding in my hand. I groaned when I heard the bell ring. We were all still standing there not wanting to leave.

"Shit." I mumbled when I dropped my pen. I got up to see Angel smiling at me. "What?"

"Not cheating huh? Angel grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile back and shrug. "I have my ways."

"Did I miss something?" Faith asked.

I shook my head "no." I looked at my watch. "Well we better get to class or we're all going to be tardy."

We all then scurried away to our classes. I really didn't want to go to science today. Not like I ever really did but for some reason today just seemed worse than usual.

"It's good of you to join us Miss Summers." Mr. Jakobsen announced when I walked in. Apparently no matter how fast I walked I was still late.

"Now as I was saying, in a couple of minutes we're going to a lab table. I'll partner you guys up in groups of two. On the lab table there will be some acids and some bases..."

Yada yada yada. I started to zone out. This was really pointless stuff. I'm really never going to use this stuff in the real world.

"Buffy!" I looked up to see Mr. Jakobsen red in the face. "If you had been paying attention you would have realized everyone out of their seats and starting on their labs."

I started to blush. "Who is my partner?" I tried asking innocently.

He sighed. "Riley."

I nodded calmly but inside I was furious. Why Riley of all people? There are like 24 other kids in this class. Why him?!

I forced myself to walk to the back of the room to Riley.

"Here are your goggles and apron." Riley said politely. I scowled.

I really hated these goggles. They gave you lines across your forehead, under your eyes, and usually a huge dent in the middle of your nose. It's really embarrassing to walk around school like that.

"Here let me tie the back." Riley said meaning the back of my apron.

"No thanks, I think I got it." I mumbled.

"A little touchy aren't you?" Riley glared.

"With you yeah." I glared back and grabbed a test tube.

"Are you still mad about that time at my house?" he asked.

I continued to glare at him. "Well I don't know Riley I mean you did try and have sex with me and then say the only reason you liked me was because of my body. No, that's not why I'm still mad." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, that was a while ago and plus Angelus already beat me up for it anyway."

I smiled. " I know." God why won't this period end?!

"so are you still dating him?" Riley asked

"Yes..."

"That's surprising."

"Why?" I asked offended. Even though I knew why he was surprised I was still pissed he just came out and said he was surprised.

"Haven't you noticed all the girls he's cheated on? I'm just surprised he hasn't cheated on you yet."

"He won't cheat on me." I said angrily.

"Have a lot of confidence do you?" he grinned

"Look just shut the hell up and help me with this lab." I said sternly. I was pissed now. We didn't talk much the rest of the period.

First period finally ended and I was excited for second period in P.E. so I could be with Angel.

"Hey why didn't we have to dress out?" I asked Angel as I sat next to him on the bleachers.

He shrugged. " I have no clue. I'm just happy we don't have to do anything this period."

"So guess who I got to be partners with in science today?" I asked him in a fake joyous tone. "Riley!"

Angel chuckled. "God I hate that bastard."

"Oh believe me I do too. I mean he actually had the nerve to ask me if I was still mad at him for that time at his house. Then he said that it was a surprise that we're still dating. I'm so glad you beat him up that one time."

"He actually thought you wouldn't still be mad at him for what he did to you at his house?"

"Apparently."

"And why did he say it was a surprise we're still dating?" Angel asked

"he said that he was surprised you haven't cheated on me yet."

"My god does everyone just expect that?"Angel asked frustrated.

"Pretty much, yeah, but I trust that you wouldn't do that to me."

"Glad you finally trust me." Angel smiled at me.

"Yeah well I just came to the conclusion that it'll be your loss not mine."

"That's the spirit. Plus you know I'd never cheat on you." Angel said

" I know you wouldn't, and you do realize that I didn't just mean that it'd be your loss because you would be losing me right?"

Angel looked at me in confusion. "Isn't that what it always means?"

"If you cheat on me, I'm chopping it off." I looked at him as serious as I could without smiling. I loved that look of terror that quickly flashed across his face then he broke out in a grin.

"Thanks for the warning." he mumbled.

"No problem."

I looked across the room at the clock. We've been sitting here for like 5 min. now. Usually teachers are here early.

I heard a group of girls laughing and turned my head to see Amanda was now sitting with Harmony and a girl named Lindsey.

"Ok class!" Mr. Clarkson yelled over the classes chatter. "Settle down."

We all slowly started to shut up.

"Ok P.E. class will be over for a while and in place you will be taking health."

Everyone groaned. Health always sucked.

"You can go to the health room now." Mr. Clarkson said leaving the room.

"Ahh man I really don't like Mrs. Feeb." Angel groaned as we were walking down the hallway.

No one really liked Mrs. Feeb. I thought she was ok. She always was really nice to me but I think that's because she knew I was a little goody good girl. She usually hates guys since she's implied more than once that they're all horn dogs and all they think about is sex. Which is partly true but hey you gotta love em. She also hates girls like Harmony who are obviously sluts.

"Why? She's a little strange but not that bad."

"She always singles me out in this class." Angel pouted. "I really think that she thinks I'm a man whore or something."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the classroom.

"Wait you don't think that do you?" Angel asked trailing behind me.

I grinned

"Do you?" he almost whined. I loved messing with him.

"You may sit wherever you want to as long as you behave." Mrs. Feeb told us all. She really was a perfect health teacher. I thought sarcastically. She was fat and had dark short curly hair. I just loved it when health teachers were fat. I found it very amusing.

Angel and I quickly grabbed seats in the back. I noticed how surrounding on Angel's right was Amanda, diagonal from him was Harmony and in front of him was Lindsey.

"Ok lets get started." Mrs. Feeb smiled.

I groaned. This was going to be a long class.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm surprised at how many fans I still have out there! Thank you so much for having so much patience with me. Anyway I'm really working hard and I'm slowly getting back into the story. I know a lot of you wanted Tom and Angel or Buffy to get in a fight but I figured that since Buffy's in love with Tom why should she be so upset about a past relationship as I wrote in this story. Anyway I know this chapter was kind of a bore well at least I thought so. I still have plots in story so don't worry. I'm not ending the story until I do everything I want to do. So I still have no clue how much longer it's going to be. Well I'll stop blabbering. Please keep reviewing and I'll try and keep a constant update going. **

**ReptileTongue:** Hey I was reading your review and had to laugh. I also have a best friend as a guy and I guess when I write this it's almost just like me and him sometimes too. We're also definitely not in love and sometimes it grosses me out too.lol.

**Choses-one91: **Wishes do come true...hmmm interesting.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Just to let you guys know I'm pretty sure I'm changing this story to M. I'm going to have more sex scenes and stuff and I don't want to have to warn everytime so I'd rather just change it. I'm sorry if that makes it so some people can't read or that they now don't want to.**

**Chapter 63**!

"Sex." Mrs. Feeb said as she wrote it on the chalkboard. "Can anyone tell me some consequences from having sex?"

Nobody raised their hand. I mean who would want to?

"Angelus how about you? Do you know of any consequences?" she asked him.

"pregnancy." Angel answered.

"Good. Any others anyone can think of?"

Still nobody raised their hand. What the hell I will.

"Yes Buffy?" she smiled at me sweetly unlike she did at Angel.

"Sexually transmitted diseases." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Very good. Good answer."

"Suck up." Angel whispered to me.

"Hey if she likes me she'll go easier on me."

"Angelus I really think you should be paying attention to this." Mrs. Feeb said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I am." he replied.

I snickered at him quietly.

"I really hate that damn woman." Angel said as we walked out of the health room.

"Well we only have her one trimester."

"Yeah and it'll go by slow...real slow.

I shrugged. "Let's just get to History."

Angel smirked at me and we left.

History class was actually ok. We took our test and as usual, afterwards we got time to do whatever as long as we were quiet and weren't distracting to the people still taking the test. So me and Angel just sat and played tic-tac-toe for a while. I so kicked his ass. Well if you count cats as winning that is.

So the day went on and finally it was lunch

"So do you guys all want to spend the night at my house on Friday?" Willow asked. "My mom will be out of town for the weekend."

"Can't. Angel and I have to go shopping with my mom and his." I said.

"Why are they doing that?" Faith asked in a disgusted tone.

"Apparently we need bonding time." Angel rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand I mean besides our hour ride that we'll be separated we're going to leave them when we get there." I said.

"Well I think that hour is going to be long...very long." Angel said.

"I don't think so. I like talking to my mom."

"Yeah you like talking to your mom but I don't."

"Why don't you like talking to her?"

" I just don't. I mean she asks questions upon questions. Tries to get to know every little thing about me."

"I know that does get annoying." Spike agreed.

"Well that isn't necessarily a bad thing that she wants to know her kid." Willow said.

"Well you're girls. You and your moms get along really well and like sharing everything. It's just different with guys." Angel said.

"It's true." Oz said.

I shrugged. "Well whatever, I really don't think it'll be bad."

"Well do you guys want to wait until Saturday night then?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I mean it will be the last night my mom will be here." I said.

"Well we'll be with them all day and we'll probably get back around 5:00 so we can spend the rest of the day with them and go to Willow's later." Angel said

"Can we go back in the morning to say goodbye?"

"Sure." Angel shrugged.

"Then yeah we'll come." I told her. Everyone else was coming too. Except Cordelia and Doyle weren't at lunch with us today. I don't know where they were so I don't know if they're coming or not.

So after lunch the day went by faster and faster until school was finally over.

Then before I knew it the day was over. The week so far was going pretty fast. Home wasn't near as bad with my mom and Angel's mom both in the same house as I thought it would be. Except they are both doing that thing where me and Angel are absolutely not allowed alone together in the house. Even if we just walk in holding hands they give us that look that if we didn't separate then there was going to be trouble. I really don't understand it since we're going to be alone in the house when they leave Sunday anyway. I guess it's just their ways of being protective while they can.

So it was finally Wednesday. The middle of the week. Meaning the week was half over!

Basically nothing had happened in school...once again. I did cheer myself up though by wearing a cute little pink skirt with little flowers on it with a plain white tanktop. For some reason I felt really innocent in this outfit and Angel even told me this morning that I looked like an innocent little girl. I guess that could be good...and bad.

"Angel can you drop me off at Faith's?" I asked in the car on our way home.

"Sure. Spike going to be there?" he asked

"No I don't think so. I think Faith said he had to go somewhere with his mommy."

"His mommy?"

"Yeah you know how Spike can be such a momma's boy." I laughed

Angel just rolled his eyes. "Ok I'll see you later." he gave me a kiss goodbye as I got out of the car.

Dawn quickly jumped in the front seat to talk to Angel.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"What?" Angel asked hearing her giggle.

"Nothing." and there was silence until Angel and Dawn got inside the house.

"So what time are you going to pick up Buffy?" Dawn asked him slightly grinning.

"I don't know." Angel shrugged. "Probably when she calls. Why?"

"Just wondering." Dawn smiled holding in a laugh.

"Ok what is it?" Angel asked in frustration.

"Don't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"How bad Buffy has got you whipped?" Dawn laughed.

"Buffy doesn't have me whipped." Angel disagreed.

"yeah she does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not!" Angel and Dawn argued.

"Who's arguing now?" Joyce asked walking in the living room. "I really didn't expect you two. Where's Buffy?"

"I took her to Faith's." Angel said.

"So what are you arguing about then?" Joyce asked. Mellisa walking in behind her.

"I told Angelus that Buffy had him whipped." Dawn smirked up at Angel.

Mellisa and Joyce both grinned at each other.

"You don't think I am do you?" Angel asked them.

They both looked at each other again.

"Oh my god. Does everyone think this?" Angel panicked.

"Well I don't think people at school, but I know for a fact that Willow and Faith think so. They told Buffy so a while ago."

"Gee thanks Dawn." Angel said sarcastically.

"Yeah so basically people that are around you think so." Dawn grinned.

"Great, that's just great." Angel grumbled and walked upstairs. "I've never been considered whipped before." he pouted going to his room.

"Hey B." Faith said from the couch when I walked in.

"Willow not here yet?" I asked

"nope, had to stop home and feed her fish."

I nodded and sat down next to her. "So how have you been doing?" I asked meaning her and the baby.

Faith shrugged. "I guess I'm-we're doing just fine." Faith lightly rubbed her growing stomach.

"Are you scared?"

Faith looked at me. "Terrified."

"Hey you guys." Willow said walking in. Perfect timing. I'm always perfectly comfortable talking to Faith alone but when it comes to talking about her pregnancy I need Willow with me. It's a bit awkward with just me and Faith. Mainly since I don't know a thing about pregnancy. Neither does Willow but at least with the two of us it's easier.

"Hey." I smiled at Willow.

After a little bit we were all sitting in a circle on Faith's bedroom floor just talking. It's been a while since we've actually sat down and talked. We were mainly just talking about Faith's pregnancy for most of the time.

"So do you want a boy or girl?" Willow asked.

Faith shrugged. "To be honest I really don't care which it is."

"Really?" I asked. "I know I want a boy."

"Angelus ok with that?" Willow smiled. "Or have you even talked about anything like that with him."

"Oh he wants a girl." I laughed. "We've had arguments about it before."

"Wait until you're in my position." Faith laughed with me.

"What about you and Oz?" I asked Willow.

Willow shrugged. "We've both said as long as it's healthy it shouldn't matter."

"That's a good way to think of it." I said.

"So B, you and Angelus have talked about having kids?" Faith raised her eyebrows.

"I more have mentioned it to scare him." I laughed.

"Do you really think you and Angelus will make it up to having kids together?" Willow asked. I could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Yeah." I said confidently. "I think we will."

"Wow B, I mean that's just..wow." Faith grinned. "I never though Angelus being the type to settle down."

"You don't think we'll make it that far?" I asked slightly panicking my friends had their doubts. "I mean you two were the ones that were saying I had Angel tied down a while ago and now you don't think he'll ever settle down?"

"I still think you have him tied down. He's a lot different with you." Willow said. "He's totally your man."

"Yeah well I really don't want to talk about me and Angel with you two again." I chuckled. "You ask way to many questions."

"Yeah well you two are fun to talk about, it gets my mind off me and Spike so we're going to." Faith smiled. "So I know you've told us before how far you've gone with Angelus. You said that you know he's gone everywhere except in the 'front underwear areas'" Faith made little quotations with her fingers when saying front underwear areas. She was making fun of me since last time that's what I said since I don't actually like saying the real words. "So I'm assuming all you two have done is Angelus grabbing your ass and playing with your boobs. Am I right?"

"Yeah...so?" I lied to them about the 110th time. Maybe I should actually tell them I've had sex with Angel. I mean I had sex with him a while ago. Oh well I'm not going to tell them. If they get this hyped up about just what they think I've done I can imagine if they actually found out I had sex.

"Well it's just that all of us have done it. Not saying that just because we have, you have to, but all I'm saying is that you don't even barely kiss him." Faith said. "When are we going to see you guys do anything else besides kiss? I'm not saying you know, have sex in front of us or anything because eww, but when you guys kiss you don't get close or anything it's more just pecks and stuff.."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just not one for doing stuff in front of people."

"How about anything? Plus you and Ford were always making out!" Willow said. Sometimes I really hate these girl talks. "I mean we finally got you guys to kiss but all we've seen is that one time when Angelus put his arms around you and kissed you on the neck because of Amanda. We've also seen you kiss him hi and goodbye and that is pretty much it. I mean come on Buffy. I remember when I first wanted to go out with Oz you were the one telling me to get going and now it's my turn to help you."

"I really don't need your help." I said.

"Oh he's also seen her naked." Faith grinned remembering.

I blushed. "How did you know that?"

"Well remember when he came to pick you up to go to Gene's? Well you asked him to go in the bathroom to give you your clothes?"

"Oh yeah." I turned even redder. "Really you guys, do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes." Willow smiled. "I love it that you are actually having a serious relationship."

"I've had serious relationships before." I protested.

"Not like the one you're having with Angelus."

"Come on B, talk to us."

"I am. You see me here, talking." I said.

"Ok." Faith smiled. "So have you seen _him _naked?"

"Yeah." I looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Willow and Faith smiled at each other.

"Have you ever seen a guy naked before?" Faith grinned at me.

"Yeah actually I have."

"How far exactly did you get with Ford?" Willow asked shocked at this new information.

"It wasn't Ford. It was Tom actually." I said "I didn't actually mean to see him either."

"Oh so was it a thing where you _accidently _walked in on him in the shower?" Faith smirked

"You're enjoying this way to much."

"Was it?" Faith pressured.

"No, it was actually after I walked in on him cheating on me."

Willow and Faith exchanged a look. I'm not sure if I ever actually told them about what Tom did but I was happy to see that they weren't going to talk about that any further. Instead to my great enjoyment they were still determined to talk about me and Angel.

"So what exactly have you done to him?" Faith asked

"you know I don't see how any of this is your business."

"Come on Buffy, do you remember me telling you everything I did with Oz at first just like we're doing now?" Willow said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I told you everything too!" Faith piped in.

I smiled. "I know you did." I sighed "Ok so basically when we're together it's just a lot of rubbing and grabbing." I felt my cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

Willow and Faith smirked at each other and I felt myself get even redder if that was possible. Talking about this stuff with them really makes me uncomfortable. Stupid nosy girls.

"Ok look B, if you're just embarrassed by talking about rubbing and grabbing with clothes on, might I add, then how are you ever going to even have sex with him?" Faith asked. " I mean really you've been dating him for quite some time now. He's got to be in some pain by now."

"He's doing perfectly fine thank you." I told her.

Faith and Willow exchanged a look. "Buffy, are you sure? He's not the waiting type."

"Well he's holding up pretty well." I said.

"So how's it going at home with your mom being there and everything?" Willow asked changing the subject. Sometimes I really loved her.

"Well it's ok except me and Angel aren't allowed to be anywhere in the house alone. I think they think that we're going to have sex or something."

"The same thing you'd do if you were alone." Faith mumbled.

"Shut up Faith." I glared at her. "Not everything is about sex you know."

Faith shrugged ignoring what I said. "Look you don't necessarily have to have sex I'm just saying that you've dated for a while it's time to step it up. You and Ford got pretty hot and heavy."

"Me and Ford didn't do much of anything, I swear. I'm going at my own pace with Angel." I said.

"Well at the pace you're going, you're not going to get anywhere. I mean B, look at the clothes you're wearing today." Faith said

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I looked down at myself.

"You're wearing a pink skirt with flowers on it and a plain white tanktop. It's this innocent little outfit. If you want to get anywhere with Angelus he's going to want a little sexy outfit."

"Look it's not going to matter what I'm wearing."

"Wear that sexy little leather outfit you wore once. I bet he loved that." Faith grinned. I remember wearing that and I do know that Angel loved it.

"Sorry if this changes the subject a bit but speaking of leather, have you ever seen Angelus in leather pants." Willow sighed dreamily. "He looks great."

"When has he wore leather pants?" I raised my eyebrows. "I don't remember him wearing them."

"Oh I remember! Well I don't remember the occasion but I remember him in then. God I wanted to screw him that night. He looked damn hott. His ass looked great." Faith made her hands act as though she were grabbing a butt.

"Uhh you guys. Boyfriend here?" I said reminding them he was my boyfriend. "And have you guys forgotten your own boyfriends?"

"Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't appreciate a hottie when I see one." Willow blushed.

"B you should really get him another pair when you go shopping." Faith said. I was really considering it now. I bet he would look really good. I just never thought of it. "You know I bet you guys would end up doing it then." Faith smiled. "He wore leather, you wore leather."

"Like I said, our clothing doesn't matter. I'll do it at my own pace." I said firmly. "Now can we change the subject?"

"Ok we'll stop bothering you Buffy." Willow grinned.

"So are you going to let him go down on you soon?" Faith asked.

"Hey you said you'd stop bothering me!"

"Willow said we'll stop bothering you, I never said anything." Faith grinned. "So when will you let him go down on you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is this all you think about? Honestly."

"Just answer the question." Faith smiled.

"Look it's none of your business." I told her.

"Don't you ever think about it or are you so innocent that you don't even allow your brain such thoughts?"

"No I've thought about it but-"

"Then why don't you act on your thoughts?" Faith asked

"because I don't know if I'm ready." I said quietly.

"Come on Faith lets just leave her alone ok?" Willow said

"Fine." Faith grumbled. "I'll leave you alone for now."

After that they finally left me alone. I'm really getting sick of them always poking and prodding at Angel and my relationship. I mean I guess to them it still is a little bit of a shock that we're dating but they're going to have to get over it.

"So you haven't told him yet?" I asked Faith later on.

"No, I just can't get the words out! Every time I start to say them it's like he starts talking about something else and the moments gone." Faith said sadly.

"Faith you're going to have to tell him you love him. I mean you guys are having a kid together! You do love him don't you?" Willow asked.

"Of course I love him, it's just me and him aren't that lovey dovey so it's just kind of weird." Faith said.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you too." I suggested.

"There has been these weird moments where I think he's trying to say something but just never quite says it so maybe he is." Faith agreed. I noticed that she was now frequently rubbing her stomach. She's been getting bigger. It was getting pretty noticeable now. In about another month she won't be able to hide it with big sweatshirts.

"Well I have to go since suppers probably going to be ready in a little bit." I said getting up. "I'll ask Angel if he knows anything about the whole Spike trying to say something. I'll tell him not to tell Spike." I added the last part so she wouldn't worry.

"Thanks B."

"Ok well I'm going to call Angel to see if he'll pick me up." I said calling Angel on my cell.

"Hey can you come get me?" I asked

"yeah I'll leave in about five minutes." he answered.

"Why? What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Playing a card game with your mom and Dawn."

"You're playing a card game with my mom and Dawn?" I raised my eyebrows although he couldn't see me.

Willow and Faith giggled.

"Hey we were all really bored. Leave us alone."

"Ok whatever." I grinned. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I turned back to Faith and Willow.

"He's playing cards with your mom and Dawn?" Willow asked

"apparently. Sometimes he's so weird."

"Doesn't it suck sometimes that you two are so close to each others families?"

I shrugged "Not really. Now we don't have to go through the whole does my mom like him kind of thing. She's always loved Angel and they're perfectly comfortable with each other so I also don't have to deal with the awkwardness. And I don't have to deal with meeting his mom. I know she loves me so actually it takes off a lot of pressure."

"I guess it really would. I kind of wish I knew Oz's family. I don't know them at all."

I was about to say something but we heard someone open Faith's door.

"You're here quicker than I thought." I said as Angel walked into Faith's bedroom.

"Game didn't turn out how I planned." he replied

"You lose?" I smirked

"You don't need to rub it in you know." Angel grumbled and I laughed. "I shouldn't have lost you know. Dawn slapped me and took my card."

I laughed even harder

"She's turning more into you every day."

"Is that good thing or a bad thing?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well lets put it this way. She's turning into the Buffy that I knew earlier this year. I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate me though."

"Hey Angel while you're here..." I got up and dragged him so he sat on the bed with me. "We want to ask you something.

Faith and Willow knowing what I was going to ask sat up on the floor staring up at me and Angel.

Angel glanced around the room at all three girls staring at him. "This is the part where I should get up and leave." Angel said trying to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Have you talked to Spike lately?" I questioned him.

"no."

"Liar. You were talking to him last night." I accused

Angel sighed. "Ugh fine. Why do you want to know if I was talking to Spike?"

"Well has he talked about Faith at all lately?"

"Of course he has I mean he is dating and having a kid with her." Angel told me. "Look Buffy just ask me what you want to know."

"Has Spike been trying to tell Faith anything lately?" I asked

Angel stared at me "Look Buffy I think I know what you're getting at but it's not fair that you're ganging up on me to get information on Spike."

"Angel now that we're all couples you do realize that nothing stays secret?"

"B's right. You do know that it's all a chain. If you tell Spike something, he'll tell me and then it goes on to Buffy. It happens with all of us. Spike tell you something it goes to Buffy and then I know. Now spill what he's been saying."

"I really don't feel like I should be the one telling you." Angel turned to me. "It's bad for a couple to intervene with other couples you know." Angel mumbled. "It always goes bad."

"Angel just tell us."

Angel groaned "Fine. Spike loves you."

Faith's face broke into a huge smile that didn't seem like Faith at all. "Really?" she asked her eyes glistening. I've never seen Faith this close to tears for something like this. Crying when she found out she was pregnant was a much bigger deal but here she is about to cry.

"He's been trying to find the right moment to tell you." Angel said. "Don't tell him I told you. He'd flip. He really wants to tell you himself just give him a bit of time. He needs to grow a pair first."

I slapped Angel lightly on the arm for his last remark.

"I've been trying to tell him too so I guess we'll just have to see who gets to it first." Faith smirked with tears running down her cheek.

"You ok?" Willow rubbed Faith's back.

"Fine. I've just been a bit more emotional lately."

"Hormones?" I asked

Faith nodded. "I think so."

"Well me and Angel are going to head out but take care ok?" I said bending down and giving Faith a hug."

"Bye." I said walking out with Angel behind me.

"Oh hey before I forget will you help me with that worksheet we got in Math? He went really fast today." I said getting into the car.

"Yeah I know he did. I hate it when they do that in Math. That's like the one subject you really need explained in."

"So." Angel said a little later. "You want to make a bet who will say they love each other first?"

"Angel we really shouldn't bet on this type of thing." I scolded. "But if I_ were_ to bet, I would have to say Faith would be the first."

"Nahh it'll be Spike. He's been talking about it for a while."

"So has Faith." I pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see then won't we?" Angel grinned.

"Buffy you're home." Joyce said when we walked inside the house. "Supper will be ready in about half an hour."

"Ok." I sighed and fell onto the couch. "Wanna watch Scrubs with me?"

"No, I have to go upstairs and finish my English assignment." Angel walked upstairs to his room.

I sighed to myself. I'm really bored and I 've seen this episode a couple of times already. I thought flipping the t.v. off. I stretched out on the couch and started thinking about this week so far. It had been pretty boring so I'm actually looking forward to our little shopping trip on Saturday just to get out of town.

I sighed again trying to think of a way to entertain myself. Hmm I guess I'm just have to find a way to entertain myself. I thought evilly.

"Hey Angel." I walked into his room, shutting his door behind me.

"Hey." he said in a distracted tone. He was sitting at his computer. His back facing me.

"How much do you have left to do?" I asked him walking closer.

"I'm just about done." he said. "Why?" he asked turning around in his chair facing me.

"I was just wondering." I walked up to him so my knees now hit his.

"Just wondering?" he questioned. "Buffy you're never just wondering." he reached up and grabbed hold around my waist. "Now just tell me what you want."

I grinned. "Nothing." I dipped my head and gave Angel a small kiss and backed away slightly only to lift up my skirt so I could straddle him. I lifted my leg and put it around him making sure I rubbed it against him. My skirt had bunch up all the way to my thighs as I sat down on his lap. I gave him one more kiss and laid my head on his shoulder hugging him. Angel's arms slowly wrapped around me. I felt him making little circle motions on my back. I sighed letting the feeling of me and Angel being this close sink in.

The only problem with being this close to Angel is that I always want to be closer, a lot closer. I started to squirm on Angel's lap trying to relieve some of that tension down there. When I did that it just got worse so I squirmed even more. I heard Angel let out a tiny groan. I could feel him getting hard beneath me. Angel grunted and grabbed my ass pushing me into his erection. I moaned loudly which probably wasn't a good idea since both of our moms were right downstairs.

Angel's fingers started to play with the edges of my white thong.

I whimpered slightly when Angel started nibbling on the side of my neck. He slowly went around and started to lick my exposed flesh above my breasts where my tanktop didn't cover. His hands went up and cupped both of my breasts through my shirt squeezing slightly.

I leaned over and started licking and blowing on Angel's neck.

Angel groaned again when I tried to push myself even more into his hardened cock.

Angel raised his head and kissed me roughly. He grabbed my ass and got up from the chair with my legs rapped around him. We both fell onto the bed, Angel on top with my legs still rapped tightly around him. Still kissing, Angel unfolded my legs and started to pull down my thong. I shimmied them down to my white high heels I hadn't taken off yet, and kicked them off somewhere in Angel's room. I bunched up my skirt even more so it was around my waist. My hands lowered and rubbed Angel's cock through his pants. Our breathing became heavier. Angel groaned when I gently squeezed his length. His hands massaging my breasts gently through my shirt. I moaned and arched my back.

I then flipped Angel over so I was on top. Slowly, I started to rotate my hips. His pants were rough against my dripping pussy, but at the moment, it felt incredibly good.

"God Buffy." Angel moaned. His voice was soft and silky which turned me on even more.

"Mmm...Angel." I groaned moving even faster.

Angel's hands went under my shirt, roaming my stomach and then he unsnapped my bra grasping my bare breasts. I leaned down giving him a passionate kiss making us moan together.

"Tell me what you want Angel." I mumbled against his neck.

"I want you." he groaned back.

I waited a minute, rocking even more against his rock hard cock. "To bad you're going to have to wait." I grinned looking into his deep brown eyes and slowly getting off the bed.

I got off the bed and headed to the door while snapping my bra back on through my tanktop.

"And where are you going?" Angel asked, his voice husky.

"Supper." I grinned. "We have to be down at 6:30."

Angel looked over at the clock and then back at me. He slowly got up from the bed facing me. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

I smiled. "What can I say? I was bored."

Angel just glared at me for a second. My eyes trailed down to his groin area. I grinned at his obvious arousal and the evidence of my own on his pants. "I think you're going to have to change your pants." I chuckled and turned around leaving his room.

Angel looked down at his pants and groaned in sexual frustration. He slowly took off his pants and grabbed another pair of black pants. _I could really use a cold shower right about now. _Angel thought to himself.

"Is Angelus coming?" Joyce asked when I walked into the kitchen.

I smiled "he should be coming any moment." I laughed silently at my own innuendo.

"Good of you to join us." Mellisa smiled at her son.

"Yeah." Angel muttered while glaring at me. I simply grinned at him.

"Angelus why did you change your pants?"

Angel looked down. "How can you tell I changed from one pair of black pants to another?"

"It's a mom thing." she smiled.

"Well Buffy spilled her water on me." Angel looked at me.

"I was thirsty." I smiled. Angel gave me a fake smile back.

"Angelus will you go get the phone?" Mellisa asked but it got picked up anyway.

"Angelus it's for you." Dawn said walking in the kitchen with the phone in her hand. "It's Spike."

Angel got up and walked out of the room. Maybe Spike told Faith that he loved her? I got a little over excited so I slowly followed Angel out of the room so I could hear.

"Well she'll get over it I'm sure." Angel spoke. I was trailing right behind him trying to hear what Spike was saying too. Angel turned around and gave me a look to leave him alone.

"I really wouldn't worry about it too much. Maybe it's just her hormones or something." Angel glared at me and pushed me toward the kitchen.

"But Angel I just want to know if he said it or not." I whispered and whined at the same time as he sat me back down in the kitchen. Joyce, Mellisa, and Dawn were looking at us curiously.

"Buffy I will tell you when I get off the phone." Angel said covering the phone so Spike couldn't hear. He then grabbed his plate of food. "So you won't do anything to it." he said.

I grinned at him innocently as he left the kitchen.

Dawn chuckled.

"Have you done something to his food before?" Mellisa asked me.

I shrugged.

"She spit in his food one time." Dawn laughed

"he deserved it." I muttered

In about 10 minutes Angel walked back in and sat down.

"So?" I asked anxiously.

Angel looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Angel come on you know I really want to know!"

"I know." Angel grinned

"Angel." I whined.

"He told her."

"Yes! Finally. I mean it was about time." I smiled. "Wait did he say it or did she."

"Spike did so haha I won." Angle grinned

"yeah to bad we didn't actually bet anything doesn't it?" I grinned back watching his face fall.

"Dammit." he muttered.

"Would anyone care to fill me in?" Joyce asked

"Spike just told Faith that he loved her." Angel said

"All this time they've been dating and it took for her to get pregnant for him to say it?" Mellisa asked

"Yeah pretty much." I laughed. "Well I'm going to go watch tv. You coming?" I asked Angel

"yup." Angel got up and followed me.

"Well I think I'm going to go get the laundry." Mellisa sighed getting up.

"I'll come help you." Joyce said

"no it's fine really I can do it." Mellisa said

"No really I want to. It's the least I could do since your letting us all stay."

"I'll get Buffy and Dawn's stuff." Joyce said walking off to both our rooms.

Mellisa whistled to herself while she picked her clothes up and went into Angel's room grabbing his.

She sighed to herself when she saw Angel's messy bed.

"Can't he ever make his bed?" she sighed to herself.

"Teens never make their beds." Joyce said walking in with a pile of clothes.

"Well at least he's keeping his room clean. No doubt because of Buffy. He used to have clothes thrown everywhere. Thank god he learned how to pick that up at least."Mellisa chuckled.

"Well he forgot to pick up one piece of clothing." Joyce said going across the room and picking something up. "I don't think this is Angelus's do you?" Joyce held up a white thong.

**A/N: Hey guys? Long time no see. Well I finally posted this and I have to say that I hate this chapter. I would also like to say that this story is getting very close to an end. I'm not positive on how many more chapters there are going to be but it's getting closer. I'll try and finish up the story so I can tell you exactly when it'll end. I still have a few things that I'd like to get out of the way before I end it. Well even though I hate this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. The next couple ones should be better. Well please keep reviewing!!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64!**

"That really doesn't look like something Angelus would wear." Mellisa agreed.

"They said they weren't sleeping together." Joyce mumbled more to herself.

"Yeah well think about it. Why would they tell us they were sleeping together? If they did then we would have moved Buffy somewhere."

"And we're going to." Joyce said firmly.

"Well now lets think. We don't know for sure they're sleeping together."

Joyce stared at her like she was crazy.

"Well maybe they didn't actually have 'sex'." Mellisa raised her eyebrows. "Maybe they were just fooling around."

"I guess they could have been."

"So lets make sure before we jump to conclusions."

"Well I'm still not happy about them even messing around!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Joyce be reasonable. I'm not happy about it either but can you really expect them to just kiss? I mean they're 18 and 17 years old. Remember when you were that age cause I certainly do."

Joyce glared at Mellisa but had a look of defeat.

"Now I'm not saying lets not talk to them about this but lets try and be reasonable. Lets try and find out if they did in fact sleep together and if we can't figure it out by ourselves then we'll just talk to them."

"And how will we find this out?" Joyce asked crossing her arms.

"Be the nosy parents we are and go through their rooms for something."

"Lets see if Angelus has condoms." Joyce said moving towards Angel's dresser.

"He does." Mellisa said. "He always does but I figure that at least he's being safe."

"Well then how will we know?"

"Maybe Buffy's taking the pill?" Mellisa suggested.

"I did have some of my own maybe she took mine?"

"Lets go see where Buffy and Angelus are at first." Mellisa said.

Both Joyce and Mellisa walked downstairs and passed the living room where me and Angel were watching tv.

I looked up from the tv and noticed my mom and Mellisa walking back upstairs.

"Angel I think my mom and yours are watching us." I turned my head to look at Angel.

He shrugged "We're not doing anything so does it matter?"

"Guess not."

Back upstairs Joyce and Mellisa were heading towards my room.

"Check her drawers first." Mellisa said

"Well that was hard." Joyce said sarcastically has she found the pills in my underwear drawer. "Teenagers really are predictable."

"Found em?" Mellisa asked and Joyce nodded.

"Dammit so what are we going to do?" Joyce sighed in frustration.

"Well we can't very well take her anywhere else."

"But we can't leave them both here knowing full well what they are doing." Joyce argued.

"I know but do you really think that even if we were here that, that would stop them? Joyce they're young and in love, not many things will stop them."

"I just can't believe Buffy would do this. I thought I raised her right." Joyce said glumly.

"You did. You just have to realize that Buffy's not a little girl anymore. She's 17 years old and is making her own decisions. Joyce she's going to make mistakes as any other human being does. You know as well as I that Angelus was probably her first. I mean she never was the type to go sleeping with all of her boyfriends."

Joyce sighed. "I know she's getting older and more independent but I just remember her telling me how she won't sleep with anyone until marriage and I always did notice how distant she was from her other boyfriends."

"That was before she fell in love." Mellisa smiled.

"I was too when I slept with Hank. I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I did."

"Buffy's not you, and besides you and Hank actually did end up getting married."

"Yeah look where that went." Joyce mumbled.

"Well lets just wait until Saturday to talk to them alone on our way to the mall huh? Then we can yell at them." Mellisa asked.

"Yeah I guess that would be a good time to talk to her. Ugh what am I even going to say to her?!"

"Just tell her how you feel about what she did and make sure she knows the consequences." Mellisa told her.

Joyce nodded still looking nervous about the 'talk'.

"Look I"m sorry your daughter couldn't resist my son. I mean he is very good looking." Mellisa smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Joyce laughed. "Your son is a hunk. I guess I should apologize for you son that couldn't resist my gorgeous daughter."

Mellisa laughed "Lets face it we have very good looking children. Thank god they found each other. I mean think of what their children will look like!"

Both Joyce and Mellisa were having a good laugh.

Back downstairs Dawn was busy flipping through channels.

"Dawn will you please go back to our station! Angel and I want to watch our movie!" I yelled at Dawn

"Buffy I want to watch my show and I have to remote so blah." Dawn stuck her tongue out at me.

"Buffy lets just go lay on my bed and watch tv." Angel suggested.

"Are you sure our moms would permit us on the same bed." I grinned

"We'll just have to find out." he smiled back and gave me a quick kiss.

"What the hell? Why are there clothes all over your floor?" I asked

"My mom must be doing laundry."

"Oh good so we don't have to do it." I smiled and laid down my stomach on Angel's bed facing the tv.

Angel laid on his stomach right next to me.

"What are you two doing up here? Aren't you downstairs watching tv?" Mellisa asked when she walked in Angel's room.

"Dawn wouldn't let us watch what we wanted to watch." I told her.

"Buffy I want you in bed by 12:00." Joyce told me

"yes mom." I mumbled.

"Goodnight." Joyce said to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Night Angelus."

"Night Joyce."

"Night Angelus." Mellisa kissed him on the forehead too. "Goodnight Buffy."

"Night Mellisa."

Mellisa and Joyce both grabbed all the clothes off the floor and left.

I slowly sat on my side so I was facing Angel. Angel did the same.

Angel's hand went up my skirt and was rubbing my upper inner thigh.

"You didn't put your underwear back on." Angel grinned.

"I know I forgot."

Angel's hand went higher.

"Aren't you horny?" I smiled jokingly at him.

"Mmm not horny." Angel mumbled against my lips.

"What are you talking about you're always horny." I chuckled pulling away from him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Well ok maybe a lot of the time but you always are too." Angel pouted.

"I am not."

"You are just as much as I am."

"I am not. You are more than I am but that's because you're a guy so it's ok."

"What's being a guy have to do with anything?" Angel asked raising his eyebrow.

"Guys are generally the ones that always want sex." I pointed out.

"They are not. It just seems like it because we're more open about it. Girls just don't let on."

"That is so not true."

"It is too." Angel argued back.

"Well even if we were just as horny we have more self control about it." I said

"That's a lie. You guys have no more self control than us. If anything I'd say you have less."

"That's not true. Guys are the ones that once they see boobs they have to have them."

"We can hold back."

"Even if it's willing?"

"Well if it's willing why would we need to hold back?" Angel asked

"Well girls have stopped having sex before because she feels it's wrong and the guy was perfectly willing."

"Guys have stopped because girls weren't ready."

"Mainly cause the girls said no first and they'd get in trouble if they didn't." I said then had a thought. "Ok lets make a bet."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

"Well since you think guys have more self control than girls lets see who can go longer without having sex." I said

"If I win?"

"I'll do anything you like sexually for a week. Dress me up or do whatever you want to with me."

I could tell Angel liked the thought of that but then he looked back at me suspiciously.

"And if you win?"

"I want to drive your car for a week."

"But you don't even have your license." Angel said obviously frightened by me having his car.

"It's not like I'll actually get pulled over."

Angel looked like he was thinking.

"I'll let you do anything to me." I grinned seductively at him and gave him a slow kiss.

"Ok but first what exactly are the rules."

"How about we can do whatever we like just as long as we don't actually have sex."

"So I just don't get to enter you but everything else is allowed?" Angel asked

"yup."

"But that won't be hard at all since there's other ways to get pleasure from each other."

"Yeah but why would I give you that pleasure if I want to win. The point of being able to do that stuff is to seduce you to give in." I said

Angel nodded. "Ok it's a deal then." _Shit I have no idea what I just got myself into. _Angel thought as me and him shook hands. _I'm so going to lose. Everyone knows guys have no self control when it comes to sex. Our minds just stop working._

I am so going to win this. I grinned to myself.

"Well I better get to bed or mom will come barging in here soon." I said getting up. I bent down and gave Angel a kiss on the lips making sure I bent down enough that my breasts were showing.

Angel looked down and back up at me glaring. "Nice try Buff. Now get to bed." he grinned swatting at my butt as I walked out.

I walked into my bedroom and my mom was already fast asleep on my bed. Good thing I'm a good girl and does what my mother told me or I could have just went back to Angel but instead I put on my pajamas and went to bed thinking about how I'm going to win that bet.

The next day came quickly as the day went quickly also. Before I knew it, it was Friday during second period.

"Oh god I don't know if I can take another day of Mrs. Feeb." Angel groaned as we walked into her class.

"Just be happy it's Friday." I smiled at him.

Angel looked over at me with an unhappy look "oh and I get to look forward to going shopping with my mother tomorrow."

"We'll probably get to go off together anyway." I said

"And if we don't?" he asked

"Then you'll have to suck it up." I grinned as class began.

"Ok class, today we have an activity." Mrs. Feeb smiled.

Oh god I wonder what it is. We've been talking about sex and it's already embarrassing enough to be sitting right next to my boyfriend in this class.

"We're going to be putting condoms on a banana so you know how to properly." Mrs. Feeb continued.

Oh this should be fun. I thought sarcastically. I heard some people whispering how could you not put a condom on properly. Mrs. Feeb then walked around giving everyone a banana and a condom.

"Angelus I'll bet you be fastest in class since you've used these the most." Mrs. Feeb said throwing him his stuff. Angel just gave her a fake grin.

"Here you go sweety. Raise your hand if you need help." she smiled at me.

I looked back over at Angel and gave him a 'haha' grin.

"God I hate that woman." Angel told me for the billionth time.

I laughed "she thinks I'm perfect."

"She doesn't yet know we're going out does she?" Angel smiled at me

"no and don't you dare tell her, she loves me."

"Angelus please get back to work." Mrs. Feeb interrupted our conversation.

Angel grumbled to himself and quickly put his condom on the banana.

So as the class went on Mrs. Feeb talked about more stuff and made sure to point Angel out in the class which I found incredibly funny.

"God I hate that woman!" Angel told me once again as we walked out of her class.

"I don't mind her."

"That's because she idolizes you and your 'pureness'."

I laughed "I know."

Later that day at lunch we were all sitting at a large table.

"So you two can stay tomorrow then?" Willow asked me and Angel.

"Yup." I nodded

"Is everyone coming?" Angel asked looking around the table.

"No, me and Doyle are going out." Cordelia said

"We're be coming a little late if that's all right?" I asked.

"How late do you think we'll be?" Angel asked me

"Well we'll probably be home at eight."

"Eight?! But we're leaving at ten in the morning."

"Yeah well we like to shop." I smiled.

"Great...just great."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and it was now 7:00 and me and Angel were watching Scrubs on tv. I looked up and noticed my mom walk across the room looking in on us again.

"Angel is it just me or have they been watching us an extra lot lately?" I asked

"yeah I think they have but who cares, they're leaving on Sunday." he shrugged.

Not long after that we ended up going to bed. I didn't dare go up to Angel's room for a bit since my mom was now constantly roaming the upstairs. Plus the last couple days she's made sure the door was open. We'd close it and then she come waltzing in and making sure when she left that the door was wide open.

The next morning my alarm went off at 9:00. My mom was already up and about. I yawned and got up to take a shower. I quickly put on a pair of blue jeans with a tight baby blue shirt that the sleeves went on the edges of my shoulder but had fabric floating off and it had a low dipped v-neck. It was a little to short so you could see some of my stomach but it still looked great. I had my hair have nice little curls and put on my eye makeup.

"Thought you weren't going to wake up." Mellisa grinned at me as I walked down to the table. "You look nice."

"Thanks" I grinned

My mom frowned at my shirt. "Maybe you should go put on another shirt, that looks tight."

"Oh Joyce it looks fine. Those are the kinds of things most girls are wearing now."

"Where's Angel?" I asked

"he's still taking a shower." Mellisa said putting peanut butter on a piece of toast for me.

"I'm actually up before him?"

It was about 9:45 when Angel came down looking angry.

"Why am I having such a bad morning?" he said angrily grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in the toaster.

"Mornings going pretty well for me." I said taking a bite of my toast.

Angel glared at me and picked up a knife full of peanut butter to put on his toast but instead of hitting the toast it fell onto his pants. "Agh. God I really hate today already." Angel groaned.

"And I get to spend an hour alone with that." Mellisa mumbled.

I chuckled as he walked back upstairs.

"At least you get to spend it with me." I gave my mom an over the top smile as I buttered Angel's toast for him.

"Yeah cause you're just a perfect daughter." Joyce rolled her eyes at me grinning.

Five minutes later Angel came downstairs in a pair of dark blue jeans with faded out streaks on the legs and a dark grey t-shirt with a tan leather belt. His shirt was just tight enough that it definitely enhanced his muscles. My god did he look gorgeous in regular jeans.

"Jeans?" I questioned him.

"Mom where are all of my black pants?" he asked ignoring my question.

"I threw some of them out and am washing some others." Mellisa said

"What? Why?"

"I figured they'd need washing since you always wear them and some just looked ratty." she said

"I do know how to do laundry." he mumbled sitting down and took the toast I buttered for him. "Thanks Buffy." he said for buttering it for him.

"How'd you know Buffy buttered it?" Joyce asked

"She always tries to make the swirls like the commercials."

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Almost got it."

Angel smiled back at me and rolled his eyes.

"Ok lets get going." Mellisa said getting up.

"Shit, hold on I forgot my wallet." Angel said getting up and dashing away.

"Watch your language!" Mellisa yelled after him.

"Yeah yeah..." he mumbled his voice fading.

"I forgot how good he looked in blue jeans." Mellisa said

Joyce nodded "I know. His body is a lot better than it use to. Did you see his muscles he has? phew."

"Mom! You're looking at my boyfriend in...in...non mom ways!"

My mom just rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"I guess my boyfriend is pretty hot isn't he?" I said smugly.

Joyce and Mellisa smiled at me.

"Your boyfriend what?" Angel walked in.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Lets go."

"We'll see you guys in about an hour." Mellisa smiled and grabbed Angelus away. I gave Angel a pleading look but he was pulled away. I saw Mellisa give my mom a thumbs up before she left. My mom just smiled at her.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she smiled and drug me out to our car. We were soon following behind Mellisa on our way to the mall. This was going to be a long long hour.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really trying to update sooner but I think I'm failing. Well I would like you to know that I'm about done with chapter 65 so that should be on it's way soon. I know a lot of you probably wanted a big show on Joyce and Mellisa yelling at Buffy and Angel but I thought they'd take it a bit calmer like Joyce did in the actual show. I will have a bit of yelling in the next chapter though. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job and I don't mind criticism so feel free. Just review!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65!**

"So..." Mellisa said to Angelus from her car.

Angel just looked over at her.

"How's school been for you?" Mellisa began trying to get a conversation going.

"It's been ok I guess." Angel shrugged

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Nope." Angel said looking out the window.

"Well some things obviously happened. I mean a lot of things have changed for you this year."

"Yeah I guess."

"Angelus the main point you're in here is so that we can have a decent conversation. Now it would really help if you'd cooperate a little bit." Mellisa said getting irritated at her son.

"I was talking." Angel protested.

"yeah...right." Mellisa scoffed

"Fine." Angel sighed. "Ask away."

"Now how has school been going" Mellisa asked again.

"Pretty good I guess. I mean nothing really exciting has happened. The only major things that have really happened this year is two of my good friends are having a kid and also I'm dating someone that I use to hate. That good enough for you?"

"How are Faith and Spike holding up?" Mellisa asked ignoring his tone.

Angel shrugged "Pretty good. I think Spikes freaking out a bit though. I really wouldn't blame him though. I don't know much about Faith, you'll have to ask Buffy."

Mellisa nodded. "Well there actually was something I wanted to talk to you about while I have you to myself."

Angel groaned "I should have known there was something."

"Anyway." Mellisa carried on. "I wanted to ask you and answer me truthfully." she waited for Angel to nod but didn't get it. "Ok? She asked

"yeah yeah I'll answer truthfully." Angel said

"Are you sleeping with Buffy?"

Angel looked over at his mom wondering why she was asking. _Does she know somehow? Is that was she's asking me. Shit if she does and I say no then she'll know I'm lying but what if I say yes and she didn't know? Shit what to do what to do._

"Why do you want to know?" Angel asked hoping she'll just say if she knows or not.

"I just want to know if you are or not." Mellisa snapped.

"No we're not." Angel lied

"Angelus don't you dare lie to me." Mellisa said sternly. "I know you are."

"Well then why did you ask if you knew?" Angel said

"Because I wanted the truth out of you!"

"How would you know we were anyway?" Angel asked.

"Well for one thing it is you but it also hinted very strongly when I found Buffy's underwear in your room when I did laundry." Mellisa said angrily. "At first I thought maybe you two you just fooling around like teenagers do which I still wasn't happy about but then Joyce checked to see if she still had her birth control but found it gone and guess who had it? Buffy."

"Why were you even looking through Buffy's stuff if you thought we were just 'messing' around? She's not going to be happy about that"

"We suspected it was more than that just messing around." Mellisa said. "Angelus I just really hope you know what you're doing. Buffy's a sweet girl and I really hope you're not just using her."

"Mom I would never just use Buffy." Angel said

"Do you love her?" Mellisa asked her son seriously.

"I really don't think I should have to tell you anything. It's none of your business what goes on between me and Buffy." Angel said getting very angry at his mom and her prodding in his life.

"I'm your mother of course it's my business! Now I'll ask again. Do you love her or do you not?" Mellisa asked angrily. "If you don't then I really don't know how I raised such a son. Buffy obviously has very deep feelings for you and I don't want to see her heart broken."

"Why do you think I'd brake her heart?" Angel asked his anger going down.

"Well for one I remember Buffy mentioning that you two broke up once already because you were being stupid which I assume was because you cheated on her or-"

"you automatically think I cheated on her?" Angel cut her off.

"Well what do you expect me to think Angelus?! You've cheated on almost every other girlfriend of yours why not this one!?" Mellisa spat out.

"I thought you'd at least know that I'd have enough respect for Buffy not to do that."

"Well then what did you brake up about?"

"I still don't see where this has anything to do with you." Angel said

"It has something to do with me because my son is sleeping with a girl I've know since she was born and have come to love and I don't want my son to be the reason for any of her pain."

Angel looked over at her understanding her concern. He never even thought that she was just looking out for me.

Angel sighed. "Look it's just a bit embarrassing for me to admit to other people."

"Try me."

Angel sighed again and turned to look out the window. "I was just scared ok."

"Scared? Of what? Girls? You're not scared of girls."

"Not of girls, no. Look when me and Buffy started dating I realized that this was different from all my other relationships and I panicked. I wasn't use to having a serious relationships and I was afraid I'd hurt her somehow. We still fought a lot so I figured it was bound to happen so I did the best thing I could think of at the time and broke up with her."

"Oh." Mellisa said quietly looking ashamed at thinking her son cheated on me.

"I just didn't want to risk braking Buffy's heart." Angel turned and looked back at his mom "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions about you cheating on her. I was just afraid that she felt more for you than what you did for her. I just wanted you to realize what it meant to her when she gave up her virginity to you. It means a lot to girls and I didn't want you to just throw that away. I just wanted you to realize how much she must love you to give that up to you."

"Believe me, I realize that." Angel sighed.

"Just be careful ok?"

Angel smiled "Believe me mom. I'm not Spike."

"Good." Mellisa chuckled.

"Now..."Mellisa started to talk again her chuckling dieing down. "You do realize that all of us are going to have a talk of your consequences when we get home right?"

"What? I though that we were ok now?"

"Oh now I heard your reasoning but that still doesn't make it ok. You're only 18."

"Yeah an adults. To young to you I take it." Angel grumbled

"Angelus don't start that with me." Mellisa snapped. "Look when we get home me, you, Buffy and Joyce are all going to sit down and talk."

"That's really stupid."

"Angelus I don't care if you think it's stupid. You're going to do it."

"Fine." Angel grumbled not wanting to argue anymore.

Back in my car I was still had no clue my mom knew of anything.

"I can't wait to get new clothes. I feel like I don't have anything to wear." I said flipping through the radio stations.

"Buffy you have tons of clothes. You need to get rid of some that don't fit anymore."

"Yeah I know. I'll do that at some point this summer." I said. "I love this song!" I stopped on one of my favorite songs.

"Buffy there's something I'd actually like to talk to you about." Joyce said turning down my music.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I noticed something of mine was missing." Joyce started. I stared at her. I had absolutely no idea what I would have taken of hers. Joyce noticing my clueless stare went on. "My birth control?"

I felt my eyes widen a bit at her. How could she have known. She hasn't used them for years. Unless she has a boyfriend. Oh god I really hope she doesn't.

"Look mom I know that looks bad but really I'm just taking them as a precaution." I lied to her. Pretty badly I might add.

"Buffy don't you dare lie to me." Joyce said sternly "We also found your underwear in his room. Care to explain that?"

I looked down at my shoes staring very intently at them.

"Buffy?" Joyce commanded me to say something.

"What do you want me to say?" I said quietly not knowing what to tell her. What do you tell your mom that just found out you slept with your boyfriend?

I heard my mom take a deep breathe calming down. Thank god for that.

"Was he your first?" She let out in a breathe. "No, wait I don't want to know or I don't think I want to."

"Yeah, he was the first. I mean, the only." I answered her anyway.

She took another breathe "Were you careful?" she asked

"I took your birth control didn't I?"

"Don't get snippy with me Buffy. You had sex with a boy you weren't even going to bother telling me you were dating until Dawn let it slip out."

I looked down at my shoes again. "I can't tell you everything."

"How about anything?"

"Look I didn't want to tell you about me and Angel at first because I wasn't sure how you'd react. I know you've always wanted us together but I was afraid you'd send me back off to L.A.."

"Yeah, I probably would have at the time because I would have been afraid something like this would happen and it did! I just wish you'd show better judgement."

"Better judgement? Mom I don't feel like I did anything wrong." I told her.

"Buffy you're only seventeen!"

"I know that! But didn't you always tell me to wait until I truly loved the person? Well I waited and guess what? I'm in love."

"Buffy you're only 17, you don't know what being in love feels like."

"Yes I do!"

"You truly love him then?" she asked me

"yes." I answered.

She sighed. "I just really wish you would have waited. I mean do you even know if he loves you? I've never heard Angelus tell a girlfriend he loves her."

"He tells me everyday." I told her. "Mom I know you're probably thinking that he uses girls but I trust him."

"Buffy what if you brake up and you already lost your virginity to him."

"I wouldn't care. Somehow I always knew it'd be Angel. No matter what. If you would have asked me even 5 years ago I would have said him even though I hated him. He's the one guy I've ever fully trusted. He's always been there for me."

"I guess I can see why." Joyce said. "He was real good for you when Hank left. He took a lot of beatings from you. I'm just glad it wasn't me." she smiled.

I chuckled. "I guess I do owe him."

"I guess if he's put up with you through all of that and a hell of a lot more then I don't know what you do call love." Joyce laughed.

"Hey!" I laughed along with her. I'm glad this is all over.

"I guess you already probably assume that all of us will be having a talk when we get home?"

"Figured." I grumbled.

"Oh, well I guess that was 'the talk'." Joyce let out a huge breathe.

"So how'd it go?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "It was my first."

The rest of the ride we just made small talk. I tried to avoid talking at all about Angel but it turns out that most things I do talk about is about him. I really have no life. I was relieved when we finally pulled into a parking space next to Mellisa and Angel.

I saw Angel walk around his car to ours with a blank face. Shit now I know Mellisa talked to him about the same thing.

"You guys ready?" Mellisa plastered on a great big smile while looking at us all. My mom gave a joyful yes but me and Angel only managed a grumbled uh huh.

I glanced over at Angel who rolled his eyes at me and gave me a smirk. I couldn't help but smirk back. I loved how he made everything seem so much better than it was.

We all silently walked up to the mall. Angel and I were keeping our distances for now.

I looked around when we first entered the mall. It was pretty big. I sucked in a bit of the mall air smell.

"Are you actually smelling the scent of the mall?" Angel asked me grinning.

"I love to shop." I defended myself. Angel grinned and shook his head.

"Hey escalators." I pointed excitedly. I love escalators. I heard Angel chuckle at me.

"Ok so where do you guys want to go first?" Joyce asked

I looked at Angel again before speaking. "Look mom do you think that maybe me and Angel could go off by ourselves for a bit?"

Joyce sighed "I figured you'd ask that. What do you think?" she asked Mellisa.

"Ok but we want to meet up at lunch. What time do you guys want to eat lunch?" Mellisa asked

"I'm not that hungry now are you?" Angel asked me

"Not really so let's say around 1:00? That'll give us all three hours." I said

"Good job math wiz." Angel chuckled.

I grinned but slapped him on the arm.

"Ok we'll call and tell you where to meet us." Joyce said. "Be careful and don't get into any trouble."

"We won't." Angel said as he dragged me away from them. "That was God awful torture." he said when we put enough distance from them.

"I know! Can you believe they want to talk to us after all this? What different answers are we going to give them? Just because we're together doesn't mean they'll change."

"I think they're going to try and embarrass us and work on the weakest in hope that you'll back out and change your mind and start saying no." Angel said

"And what makes you think I"m the weakest?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow.

"Please, my moms known I've been a lost cause for years."

"That's true. So where do you want to go first?" I asked.

Angel shrugged.

"Well I think we should start on the first floor and work our way up."

"Fine by me."

So about an hour and a half later I was in a dressing room trying on clothes. Angel came in with me so I wouldn't have to come outside to let him see. I've already gotten quite a few things. I picked out some shirts for Angel and he got some more black pants and blue ones because I made him.

"Ok I don't really like this." I pulled up a red tube top that was already falling down. I figured I could where it with a nice black jacket over it.

"I love it." Angel grinned

"yeah only because it makes my boobs look really nice."

"I like it when you have to pull it up." he smirked.

"How about this one?" I put on a different white tube-top.

Angel was grinning once again and I noticed that it was quite see through. "Ugh why is nothing at this store working."

"Oh it's working."

"Angel pay attention. Now did you like this dress or not?" I held up a dress.

He shrugged. "Not really, looks like a librarian's dress."

"Thought you'd say that." I sighed and we walked out of the dressing rooms and out of the store.

"When are we going to Victoria Secret?" he asked

I laughed at him. "Soon."

"Can I go in the dressing room with you there?" he asked hopefully. He looked like a little boy begging for a new toy.

"Only if..."

Angel groaned. "There's always an 'if.'"

I smiled. "I'll make a deal with you."

"No, no more deals. I don't like the last deal I made with you."

"This ones a lot better. I'll let you come in and even pick out whatever you want in there to let me buy only if you buy something I really want you to get."

"What is it that you want me to get?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"I'll show you after you pick out something for me. You have to get it though."

Angel sighed. "Ok. Whatever. It'll be worth it."

I smiled. Hello leather pants. If only he knew.

As soon as we got to the store Angel went prancing around grabbing about five things for me to try on. I ended up buying something that was way more expensive than I thought it should be. I mean it barely covered me up! It was very sexy though. Angel sure liked his black. He picked out a pair of black laced panties with red and a matching bra. He made sure the bra was a push up that squeezed my breasts. I was glad to get out of there though. Those Victoria Secret chicks had all their eyes on Angel but I was happy to notice their jealous glares at me.

"Now what is it that you wanted me to buy?" Angel asked and I pulled him into a store.

"No, absolutely not." Angel backed away from the leather pants shaking his head.

"Angel we made a deal! Are you braking it? I can take these back." I pulled out my new pathetic excuse for a bra and underwear.

"Fine, I'll get them." he pouted.

"Try them on first." I smiled.

Angel grumbled something but went into the dressing room anyway. He came out looking dead sexy. I actually felt my mouth water slightly.

"This is really embarrassing you know." he mumbled. I wasn't paying attention. They were slightly tight but they were suppose to be, but they were lose enough for guy pants. Faith was right his ass looked great. I just wanted to get up and grab it. "Buffy are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah."

"I look ridiculous." He pouted

"You're getting them." I said in a that's final voice. "Angel you look really hott in those. Let's just say that if we weren't in a store I'd do you right now."

"Well there is a dressing room." he grinned.

"We have five minutes until we meet up for lunch."

"Fine." he grumbled and went to take them off.

"Five minutes can sometimes be a long time." I grinned walking into his dressing room. Angel smiled back and grabbed me, pushing me against him with a hard kiss. Angel picked me up slightly swinging me around so he could push me into the wall. I groaned and tried pushing my groin into his slightly growing erection. Are height differences made this hard so I jumped up wrapping me legs around him. I once again pressed myself hard against him making him groan. Angel's hands were roaming my body until they reached my breasts when he squeezed somewhat roughly. My body started to sway up and down getting faster and faster trying to get the aching to go away.

"You're vibrating." Angel mumbled

"What?" I asked in a daze.

"Your phone." he grinned "it's vibrating."

"Oh!" I realized releasing myself from Angel. "Hey mom." I answered trying to get my phone sounds normal.

"Hey Buffy come on the second floor near Bath and Body Works." my mom told me.

"Ok we'll see you in a few." I hung up.

"Where are they?" Angel asked while rubbing my back.

"Somewhere near bath and body works." I said turning around to Angel and wrapping my arms around him. "Ugh." I groaned in frustration.

"What?" Angel asked but I heard the grin in his voice.

"I hate this aching feeling." I mumbled against his chest.

"Well you have the power to make it go away."

I glared back up at him and playfully slapped him. "You just want to win that bet!"

Angel smirked back. "Well with these pants I really think I could win."

"Dream on." I rolled my eyes dragging him out of the dressing room after he had changed into his jeans.

"I do have to admit that Faith and Willow were right about those pants."

"Why what'd they say?" Angel asked

"They said they remember you wearing a pair and by the way when did you wear them?"

"I have no clue." Angel look like he was thinking. "Oh wait it was when me and Spike dressed up one year for Halloween."

"Well they look amazing." I grinned and got on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

So we made our way up there. We did play on the escalators a bit. We raced. He ran up the ones that were going down while I stood on the ones going up. Of course he beet me. He was running!

"What took you so long?" Mellisa asked us her hands on her hips.

"We were quite a way away." Angel tried to cover.

"It doesn't matter. Where do you guys want to eat?" Joyce asked us.

I shrugged. So we ended up eating at this semi-decent restaurant.

"Angel, what are you getting?" I asked looking up from my menu. I was sitting next to him in a booth.

"I have no clue..." he trailed off.

"Hi!" a cheery voice came. I looked up to see a long haired pretty blonde. Ok was it just my luck or was it that every time I went to a restaurant with Angel there always happened to be pretty waitress. "My names Stacy and I'll be your waitress for today. So can I get you something to drink for starters?" she asked. She looked at Angel first.

"I'll just have water thanks." he said

"Same here." I said when she glanced at me. I saw her measuring me up a bit. It's a bit intimidating. Sometimes it really sucks when your boyfriend has movie star good looks.

My mom and Mellisa both ordered iced tea.

"That waitress was pretty." Mellisa said. I looked up at her knowing full well what she was doing. She was trying to see if Angel was flirting with her but I know he wasn't. I know how Angel flirts to pick up a girl. It kind of irritated me that Mellisa was questioning Angel's loyalty to me.

I noticed Angel wasn't paying any attention to his mother he was to busy looking through the menu. I knew he was just ignoring her.

"Angelus?" Mellisa asked

"hmm?"

"Oh nothing you were just spacing off."

"I was reading my menu. Not spacing off." Angel grinned at his mom. Just then the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Do you want to order now?" she asked. Her eyes were mainly focused on Angel. Angel looked up at her and ordered. I could tell she was disappointed that he wasn't making a move but her eyes kept darting to me trying to figure out if we were dating. I glared at her. I think Angel noticed the exchange between the two of us. I'm never quite sure how much guys actually notice when it comes to girls flirting, I mean after all he had no idea Amanda was flirting with him at first. I assume he figured this girl out though because he put his arm around my shoulder and looked back up at our waitress. I saw Mellisa grin out of the corner of my eye.

"And you would like?" she asked me. I noticed that her cheery voice she had in the beginning wasn't so cheery anymore.

I ordered and then my mom and Mellisa did.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Angel asked

"Bored of shopping already?" I chuckled.

Angel grinned at me. "You know I love shopping with you, but I was wondering what time we'd be heading towards Willows."

I shrugged "Probably whatever time we get home."

"Don't forget we want to talk to the two of you." Mellisa raised her eyebrows at us. I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, we know mom. Don't worry, we'll be there for that splendid conversation." Angel voice sounded very irritated.

"Would you two mind picking up Dawn from Andrews before going to Willows? I don't want her being there to late." Joyce said.

"No problem. I can go pick her up then come back to bring you to Willows." Angle said to me.

"Sounds good to me." I said. Once we got our food we ate quickly and had light conversations. Our talking was a bit awkward since we had the talk with our moms. I could tell it was still on their minds as they were probably going over what they wanted to talk about to the both of us for. God the are so stupid. They already talked to us why do they have to do it together? Parents are just dumb.

After we were done eating I perked up and jumped out of the booth.

"Now more shopping." I grinned grabbing Angel's hand and dragging him out of the restaurant. Our parents close behind. "More shopping." I sang while starting a little dance.

"Oh god please don't dance." Angel said. "Not in public."

"What are you embarrassed by me?" I grinned grabbing both his hands swaying in the middle of the mall.

"Of course not." he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I continued to do a little ridiculous dance.

"Do you have any idea how weird you are?" Angel asked grinning. "I'm now going to distance myself from you." he let go of my hands and turned to walk next to his mom.

"Buffy getting embarrassing?" Mellisa grinned.

"Just a tad bit." Angel smirked.

"I heard that back there." I said not turning around to face them. I then stopped and waiting so I could walk with them.

"Are you done?" Angel asked

"yep." I grinned taking his hand. "Ok lets do some shopping."

**A/N: Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really want Mellisa and Joyce to get to mad. I hope that was good enough for you. Anyway I was actually wondering if any of you knew a website or something that you could put stories on that you just made up. I just started this one story and I wanted to know if I should continue it or not so if you guys know of a website then please tell me. If not, then would any of you be interested in reading the first chapter of it to see if it's any good? It's about vampires which I know all of you love. I just thought I'd try and write a story of my own fictional characters. Anyway keep reviewing for this story. It's what keeps me writing it!**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66!

"Ok are you two going off alone again or are we allowed to come with you?" Joyce asked.

"You can come because I need help finding a dress." I said

"A dress for what?" Angel asked me.

"You know that big dance we have about a month before school ends? It's what we kids in highschool call prom." I grinned at him.

"Wait when's prom?" Angel looked really confused

"In two months you idiot. Haven't you seen the posters or listened to the announcements?"

Angel raised his eyebrows at me.

"Or course you haven't." I smiled. "You know..." I trailed of looking at Angel. "I don't really have a date to the prom."

Angel looked down at me grinning. "Buffy would you like to go to the prom with me?"

I smiled "yes I would."

"Did I really have to ask you?" he chuckled at me.

"Hey you might not be excited by this prom thing but I for one am, and want it done right."

"Oh yeah it's your first year going isn't it?"

"What did you forget?" I asked

"No, it's just for some reason I thought you were there last year."

"Oh... so who'd you go with last year?" I asked him.

"Does that really matter?"

I raised my eyebrow "who was it?"

"Buffy it really doesn't matter."

"Angel." I had a threatening tone.

"Who was the one girlfriend of mine that you hated with a passion. Remember her?"

"Darla?!" I gasped. "Wasn't she going out with Doyle in the beginning of the year?"

"Umm I don't really know if you'd call it going out."

"Hasn't she slept with every kid in highschool?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why you take her to prom?" I said with disgust in my voice.

"Real reason or lie?" Angel asked

"Real."

"Buffy when I asked her to prom do you really think I was thinking of prom? I only asked her because of after prom."

"Ohhh. Makes sense knowing you."

"Hey!"

I grinned at him.

"I am so proud of my son." Mellisa sighed.

"What's up with you and blondes with big boobs anyway." I looked up at Angel who was grinning back at me.

"I don't know Buffy you tell me." I heard my mom give a little snort with his comment. She quickly straightened up though. I don't think she thought she should be laughing at a comment like that made about her daughter.

"Hey! I meant that you've never really dated any brunettes." I said

"yeah I have. Cordelia."

"And?"

"Umm Patricia?"

"You made her up." I grinned

"Fine. I have a thing for blondes. It doesn't matter. It's not like you don't have a preference."

"I don't" I stuck my nose up in the air.

"Yeah right you liar. Tall and dark maybe?"

I looked at him. "No I go out with varieties. You just happen to be tall dark and handsome."

"Uh huh and Tom wasn't? Ford? God, even Riley. Should I go on?"

I rolled my eyes at him not wanting to admit he was right.

Then we walked into a store filled with dresses. "Oh I love dress shopping!"

"Great..." Angel groaned as I took off in the racks.

"You said it." Joyce mumbled.

About an hour and a half later I was still shopping for a dress. Angel was lying motionless on the chair outside the dressing rooms and my mom and Mellisa were out looking for dresses. They never picked anything I liked. Stupid old women.

I grabbed a green dress from the rack and ran to Angel. "What about this one?"

"It's wonderful." he said moving slightly.

I groaned realizing I lost him. I ran around for a while longer before finding a long pink dress(A/N: just like the one Buffy actually wore at her prom)

"Angel." I pushed him a little waking him from his daze. "I found a dress."

"Finally?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" he asked

"No, not since you didn't help."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"You two ready to finally leave? It's about 4:15." Mellisa asked

"yeah I'm ready. Oh wait! I wanted to go into Spencers really fast."

We quickly walked there but only me and Angel went inside. Joyce and Mellisa decided to wait outside since they thought this was a god awful store.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Angel asked when we stepped in the dark store. Spencer's isn't exactly the nicest of stores. It's all dark and a lot of goth people go there and then there's people like me.(A/N: I don't really have anything against that store. I do go there and I'm not even goth or anything.)

"Faith told me she had a shirt she wanted me to get for her while I was here." I said rummaging through the shirts.

"A shirt from here?" Angel raised his eyebrows. "Boobies make me smile." Angel chuckled at the shirt. "What kind of shirt would she want from here? Well I guess it is Faith we're talking about after all"

I shrugged. "She told me if I couldn't find the shirt she wanted. Go in the back and find something for myself."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Honestly Buffy are you really that innocent?"

"What?"

"She obviously meant something by making me and you come in a store like this."

We started walking through the store. "Hey a poll dancing kit." I laughed.

"Do you want to get these?" Angel held up furry handcuffs.

I now noticed why Faith told me to come in here. No doubt in attempt to get me and Angel to do something.

I looked around when I stopped in the isle containing a pleasurable item made for women. "I never knew where you got those." I mumbled more to myself but Angel heard me.

"Did you want one for when I'm not around?" Angel whispered in my ear. I could tell he was trying desperately to control his laughter. I felt my face get hot but surprisingly that wasn't the only thing I felt get hot. Angel looked at me which made me get redder. "Do you want one to help control those nasty desires so you won't lose the bet?" he gently whispered. I looked over at him with a glare but I still felt my reddened face. For some reason his words just made me hot all over.

Angel chuckled at me. "Don't be embarrassed Buff."

I continued to glare at him but quickly looked down embarrassed at my own arousal.

Angel then looked at me curiously. "Did you just get a little turned on by that?"

"No." I mumbled but wouldn't look at him in the face.

Angel chuckled and wrapped his arms around me pressing himself to my back. "Someone's a little more kinky than she let on." he mumbled.

I craned my head to glare at him again. "Shut up Angel." I grumbled and looked back down but something caught my eye. "Hey I've always wanted one of these!" I left Angels arms and moved down the isle.

"A whip?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I always thought it'd be fun." I smiled. "Not for the same reason you're thinking of course."

"Good cause I don't want to be whipped." Angel said worriedly.

"Don't worry." I grinned.

"Well I'm going to go wait outside. You can buy whatever you feel necessary to buy." Angel grinned his eyes focusing back on what made me so red earlier.

"Shut up Angel."

He walked out of the store laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joyce asked

"Just Buffy being Buffy."

"Why did she need to go in that sort of store anyway?" Mellisa asked

"Faith wanted a t-shirt Buffy told her she'd get her but I don't think she is now."

"Oh...of course Faith would shop there." Joyce chuckled. "What's taking Buffy so long?"

"She was still looking at t-shirts."

Back in the store I obviously wasn't looking for t-shirts but instead I was buying a whip. Not for any sexual purposes but just because I've always wanted my own bull whip.

"Did you get a t-shirt?" my mom asked when I came out.

"No, decided not to." I said. I had put the bag in another shopping bag.

"Now can we leave?" Joyce asked and we all nodded.

We put all of our bags in each other the cars and were off back home. The hour drive wasn't that bad. We avoided the subject of me and Angel as much as possible. Finally we were home. We all grabbed bags and walked inside.

"Hello mates." Spike said. He was sitting on the couch in the living room along with Faith, Willow and Oz.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well we knew you said you'd stop by after you guys got done but we got bored so we came here and decided to wait for you. We've been watching the tv the whole time."

I shrugged and went to get more bags.

"How was it?" Faith asked

"oh it was a blast." Angel replied sarcastically. "Well it was fun until Buffy decided to go dress shopping."

"Oh that was a mistake mate." Spike grinned.

"Yeah, I found that out."

"Angel, can you give me a hand." I muffled out. I had my hands full with a bag in my mouth. Angel quickly got up and took some bags.

"Why didn't you just make a second trip?"

"I didn't want to. These were the last ones and I could carry them."

"Buffy, Angelus, we're going to go to Joyce's house for a bit. Angelus, could you pick up Dawn before you go to Willow's?" Mellisa asked.

"Will do."

"Oh and don't think we didn't forget. We want you two here in the morning before we leave so we can talk." Joyce said and picked up her clothes. "See you tomorrow"

"Damn it I thought we were free." Angel grumbled. "What do you say about sleeping in tomorrow?"

"I say I'd like to sleep in."

"What was that about?" Willow asked

"Nothing." Angel and I said in unison. "I'm going to go put my clothes upstairs." Angel said

"Lets go upstairs so I can put these in my closet." I said making everyone follow me.

Everyone followed me upstairs. Faith, Spike, Willow and Oz sat on my bed talking while I started putting away my clothes. I stuffed my victoria secret underwear in my dresser so they wouldn't see it. A couple minutes later Angel came trodding in and sat down on the bed with the rest of them.

"So B, did you and Angelus have fun in Spencer's?" Faith asked.

"Tons." said sarcastically.

"Did you get anything?" she asked us.

Angel chuckled. "Nope, sorry to disappoint."

"You guys are no fun." Faith sighed.

"I got something." I said quietly. Everyone went silent and looked at me.

"Buffy you know you I was joking when I asked if you wanted one." Angel grinned

"No! I didn't get that." I turned a shade of red. "I got that whip." I pulled the whip out of the bag.

"Hey I told you I wouldn't do that!"

Spike and Faith cracked in laughter. "You got yourself a kinky one Angelus." Spike laughed

"It's always the innocent looking ones." Faith chuckled.

"No I didn't get it for those reasons." I turned even redder. "I always wanted a bull whip."

Faith smiled. "Can I see it?" she got up and tried whipping it in my room. Clear of us of course.

I got up. "No you have to use your wrist." I said

"You know how to do it?" Faith asked

I nodded and took the whip cracking it through my room.

"How'd you learn that?" Spike asked

"Jan has on in her storage room." I said

"so you decided to practice?" Angel asked

"yeah and after I figured it out I always wanted one."

Spike cracked up laughing again. "Well you two are going to have fun."

"No, I told you I didn't want it for that."

"Whatever B." Faith rolled her eyes. "So can I barrow it?"

Of course typical Faith. I don't even want to think about what her and Spike have tried.

I grinned at her. "No, sorry I don't want it to get dirty."

Faith chuckled and swatted me on the arm.

"Wait why does Jan have one?" Angel asked with a disgusted look on his face. I chuckled at him.

"So you guys want to get going to my house?" Willow asked

"Sure but first can I go make a sandwich or something? I'm starving." I asked

"Yeah that's fine." Willow said

"Great, so I can go get Dawn really fast." Angel said.

"Ok." I said and we all headed to the kitchen while Angel took off to get Dawn.

"You guys want some to?" I asked. They were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sure. Make me some sandwiches woman!" Spike laughed.

"Do you want a sandwich or not?" I warned him grinning.

"Yes Mam."

"Fucking asshole." Angel cursed in road rage at another car on his way to Andrews house. Traffic was getting bad. Finally he made it to Andrews house.

"Hey is Dawn here?" Angel asked who he assumed was Andrew.

He slowly shook his head. "No, why would she be?"

"What do you mean why would she be? She told us she was going to be here." Angel said getting pissed.

"Didn't she tell you we broke up?"

"You did?"

"Obviously she didn't tell you that." Andrew said.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"There's a party going on tonight at her friend Janice's house."

"Why aren't you there?" Angel asked

"A Star Trek marathon was on." he answered. "Can I go now, it's back on."

"Uhh yeah, have fun." _Nerd. What in the hell did Dawn see in him? She's crazy to have ever dated him. Ok Janice's house. Where the hell is that again? Ahh god dammit!_

After about fifteen minutes Angel finally found Janice's house. He's picked Dawn up here a couple of times. He just doesn't always remember where it's at.

As Angel got there you could definitely tell there was a party going on by the lights and the obvious noise. Angel casually walked in. _Ahh shit. I forgot this was a sophomore party. This kind of sucks. I hate these people!_

"Angelus what are you doing here?" Brenda asked. A girl Angel didn't even really know. She grabbed his arm and started to feel it. She was obviously drunk. Angel moved his arm away.

"I'm looking for Dawn, you know where she's at?" Angel asked

"yeah, she's in the bedroom."

"Bedroom?"Angel's face automatically paled. _Bedroom?! BEDROOM?! What the hell is she doing?! No I don't even want to think about it. Oh god but I have to since I have to go get her. Maybe I should have sent Buffy here instead. She'd be better at this than me. What the hell does Dawn think she's doing?! Hopefully she's just making out. Idiot! Why would she need a bedroom then? Oh god..._

Angel slowly made his way to the bedrooms. He decided to try the first one he saw. "Sorry." he casually said as he walked into the wrong one. He didn't feel bad since random people always end up coming in. Then he heard Dawns voice coming from the next one. _Ahh shit. I never want to hear Dawn making these kind of noises again. Ever._

Angel quickly opened the door to see the worst thing he could possibly ever see in his life. "Dawn." Angel said in an angry tone. Dawn let out a screech and gathered all the blankets covering herself and whoever the hell was with her. "Get dressed we're leaving." was the only thing Angel said as he walked out of the room.

Angel sat outside the door waiting when Dawn slowly walked out with a guilty look on her face.

"Look Angelus..." Dawn began but Angel silenced her.

"Dawn, wait until we get into the car."

They slowly made it out of the house. Angel having to battle off every sophomore girl there.

Once they got in the car Dawn immediately started defending herself. "Look, Angelus, I've been really upset about Andrew and me braking up. I needed someone."

Angel sat there silently. "Well aren't you going to say something?" Dawn asked

Angel didn't even look at her. "No."

Dawn just looked down at her hands nervously until they reached the house.

Dawn slowly went in with Angel close behind her. She jumped slightly when Angel slammed the door.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Angel's voice raised.

I heard Angel yelling from the kitchen but told the others to stay at the table. "It's probably best to stay out of it." I said and continued making sandwiches.

"I don't know." Dawn said quietly to Angel.

"You don't know...you don't know! Well that's a great answer."

Dawn eyes started to fill with tears. "Look! Andrew broke up with me and I was upset so I found someone to comfort me."

"You could have talked to Buffy or even me!"

"Oh right like you two would have been the best to talk to. Watching you two in your perfect relationship rubbing it in my face." Dawn said

"Perfect? Yeah right. We're nowhere close to perfect. If you haven't noticed we argue all the time. Over the smallest things."

Back in the kitchen everyone looked at me. I shrugged. "We do." I agreed with Angel.

"That's just little shit. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two are in love with each other." Dawn huffed.

"Dawn that still gave you no right to go out and-"

"Oh please Angelus like you're the one to talk! How many girls have you slept with?"

"Dawn that's really not the issue here."

"Isn't it though? You feel upset so what do you do? You went out and found some girl to comfort you but I guess now you have Buffy to do that now don't you?" Dawn said. " Can't you understand why I wanted the same thing?!"

"Dawn yes, I have Buffy emotionally but we're not-"

"Don't give me that shit! I know you and Buffy have sex all the time!"

Back in the kitchen everyone's eyes were upon me not knowing what to say. I couldn't stand the stares. I was also really curious to what Angel and Dawn were arguing about so I walked out into the living room to see Angel and Dawn screaming at each others faces.

"What's going on here?!" I asked

"Nothing!" Dawn cried and ran upstairs.

I looked at Angel who sighed and sat down on the couch. Everyone else filed out now not saying anything even though they were dying to but they didn't knowing it wasn't the time.

"We're never having kids." he grumbled as I sat next to him

"Oh yes we are but what did she do?" I asked

"Well I went to Andrews to get her to find she wasn't there."

"She wasn't there?" I asked "where was she?" If I find out she was drinking she's so dead!

"Well apparently her and Andrew broke up and she was extremely upset so she went to Janice's party. Which is where I went to fine her. I got there and found Dawn having sex with someone. I don't really know who it was."

"She what?!" I quickly stood up about ready to go upstairs to get her.

"Buffy, don't. I think she's already upset enough."

"She's upset?! My little sister was having sex with some random boy!"

"Hey umm guys?"

I turned to look at Willow. My face must have looked really mad since she looked like she was scared. She even backed away from me a little bit.

"We're just going to head back to my house and let you guys deal with this ok?"

"Fine." I snapped. I wasn't mad at her. I was just so pissed at Dawn. I thought she knew better.

"Look Buffy." Angel sighed. "Maybe we should go talk to her."

"Damn right we should." I started to march up the stairs but stopped when Angel's arm grabbed me.

"No Buffy. I didn't mean to go yell at her. I think right now she needs someone to talk to. Not a mom but a big sister that understands."

I sighed knowing that he was right. I was just so disappointed in Dawn at the moment.

"Fine." I grumbled and walked upstairs again. Angel stayed behind for the time being.

"Dawn." I called softly through her door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Go away!" I heard her yell.

"Dawn, please I just want to talk to you."

I heard her get up and roughly pull the door open.

"What?"

"Can we talk?" I asked

She rolled her eyes but let the door open so I could come in. Then she plopped on her bed waiting for me to say something, only I didn't know what to say.

I sighed. "Look Dawn-"

"I know what I did was wrong." she interrupted me. "But you have to understand, I thought I loved him. Then out of nowhere he just broke up with me so I thought being with another man would maybe make him jealous. In the meantime it also made me feel better."

"Dawn, I know it makes you feel better but it's not a good option. Sex is supposed to be out of the act of love. Not vengeance or just cause it feels good."

Dawn grinned at me. "Nice wording."

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"I know all that, it's just, I was really hoping me and Andrew could maybe have what you and Angelus have. You two are so in love and I was jealous of it."

"Dawn, sure me and Angel are in love but do you realize this is my first time? I've never felt this way before. You're time could still come."

"I know but that didn't stop me from being jealous of it. I just wanted to feel as comfortable around each other as you and Angelus are. I wanted someone to be there for me like he always is for you. You know to just hold me."

I smiled at her. "Me and Angel have known each other for a long time. We already knew all about each other so I guess we kinda skipped the hard part. You can't expect that to come from a boyfriend that you've known for a matter of 2 months."

"I know." Dawn sighed.

"So at least tell me that this random guy wasn't your first."

"No of course not!" Dawn then sighed. "I slept with Andrew."

"I"m not saying it was right but I understand. You loved him and you thought he loved you."

Dawn nodded.

"It could have happened to anyone. I could have slept with Angel and found out he never really loved me."

"But he does." Dawn sighed. "I just want to find someone like Angelus for me. You guys are just so perfect for each other. You found a perfect guy."

I grinned "Don't worry Dawnie you'll find someone."

"I hope."

I got up and smiled at her. "Well I'm going to Willows now. You maybe want to come?"

"Nahh I'll stay home and watch depressing movies."

"Ok. Don't have to much fun." I chuckled at her.

"Oh I won't." she smiled flipping through the channels "oh and Buffy? You're not going to tell mom are you?"

"No, this can be our little secret as long as you never do it again."

Dawn smirked. "Never ever. I'll be a nun."

"And they always thought it'd be me." I mumbled and kissed her cheek. I walked downstairs to see Angel sprawled out on the couch patiently waiting.

He popped up when he heard me. "How'd it go?"

"Oh just fine." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, you know that?"

I felt Angel grin against the top of my head. "You had a talk with Dawn and now you love me."

He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too Buff."

We had a couple more loving kisses. I loved it when we had those and I got to look into his eyes. Those big dark brown eyes that I love so much.

"Well we better start heading to Willow's." Angel said.

"Oh you guys." Dawn came flying down the stairs but stopped at the very last time leaning on the rail.

"Hmm?" I looked over at her.

"I'm really sorry about saying something about you two." She said sheepishly. I was a little angry at her for telling everyone we were having sex but at the same time I was ok with it.

I shrugged. "It's ok. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked again.

"I'm going to go grab my keys off the counter." Angel kissed me cheek and walked off.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll be fine here." Dawn grinned and started to walk back upstairs but stopped when Angel came back in and stumbled in the middle of the floor. He didn't fall though. Pity. It would have been funny.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Perfect huh Dawn?"

She just grinned at me but looked back at Angel with a look in her eye. It then just hit me when she said perfect. She still liked Angel. I just assumed she had gotten over him but maybe I was wrong. When she said she wanted to find someone like Angelus she meant Angel himself. It was him she was talking about when she said the she wanted the perfect guy. I now found myself noticing little things she still did when I was aware of her crush on Angel. I also had a newfound jealousy approach when Angel walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead telling her to be good and he never wanted to catch her do those things again.

"See ya Dawnie." I called and walked out of the house with Angel to head over to Willow's.

**A/N: Yay I updated! I didn't really mind this chapter but it seemed to go fast to me. I don't know if that was just me or not but whatever. OK now obviously you guys can tell this story is coming to and end but I have have something else I can add to the story but it's sad so I didn't know if I wanted to do it or not. I'm asking you if I should or not. I will tell you that nothing happens to Buffy or Angel. They don't brake up or die or anything. I'm not sure if it would ruin the story or not because I'm not totally sure I can write it perfectly. If I don't write it then I'm not even sure if I'll be writing five more chapters. It's up to you guys. Even if you do want it there's a possibility I won't do it. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the next one written out so it's just matters to when I actually get around to updating it. This year has been so hectic. Oh and I thank aussie-gal for getting me to update. I hadn't realized it's been over a month and for that I apologize. Well please review! **


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67!

"Ok what is it?" Angel asked on the way to Willow's. I had been a little quiet. I was just contemplating what to do and also the little ick factor that my little sister had a crush on my boyfriend. I was also wondering why I was slightly jealous of my little sister.

I looked over at Angel and decided I'd just explain to him what I thought of Dawn.

I was reassured when Angel made sure I knew he only ever thought of her as a little sister. I guess I should never worry about Angel and Dawn. Though Angel and I started off kind of like that...well I'll just push that in the back of my mind for now.

"So how's Dawn?" Willow asked when we walked into her house. Everyone was sprawled out in the living room. Faith taking up the couch and everyone else was on the floor.

"She's fine. She was just really broken up over Andrew."

"So the munschin had her first real brake up. Awww." Spike grinned.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor with the rest of them. Angel plopped down next to me.

"So you guys want to play truth or dare?" Faith asked with a look in her eye. I knew she was going to use this as a way to get me to talk about me and Angel. I'm not that stupid.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really trust you guys."

Faith rolled her eyes."Of course you can trust us. You guys remember last time how I made you and Angelus kiss? That was funny at the time."

"It wasn't for us!" I said but looked over at Angel. "At the time."

"Was that your first kiss?" Willow asked

"No, we've kissed before but just not french." I said.

"Ok so lets get started." Faith clapped her hands together.

"Wait I'm going to go get some chips first." I said getting up and going towards Willow's kitchen.

"Bring back some good stuff!" Spike called after me.

A couple minutes later I was sitting on Willow's counter looking backward into the cubbard to find chips but having trouble at my awkward position.

"What's taking her so long?" Faith sighed in frustration back in the living room.

Angel slowly got up. "I'll go see what she's doing."

I looked back towards the door when I saw Angel coming in.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Trying to decide what chips to bring."

"And this is taking you 5 minutes?"

"It's a difficult decision." I pouted facing him and slightly swinging my legs on the counter.

Angel grinned and walked up to me spreading my legs so he could be in between them.

"Dorritos. There I made it in 2 seconds." he grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and reached back grabbing the bag but threw it beside me on the counter.

"You know..." I started to slowly rub my hands up and down his chest. "Tomorrow will be the first day our moms are gone."

Angel grinned back. "Point being?"

"There will be some things that we can do now." I started to rub the front of his chest.

"That would be lovely." he grinned and bent down slightly for a nice slow kiss. Well it started out that way anyway until we started getting more needy. My legs were now grasping onto him pulling his as close to me as possible. His hands made their way down and grasped my breasts. I let out a tiny moan when he started massaging them. It's been so long without him that I was getting hornier and hornier by the second. I'm pretty sure he was just as bad as me. One of his hands slowly went down the front of my shirts and now lay in the groin of my pants. He slowly started rubbing my heat through my pants. I moaned softly not wanting anyone in the living room to hear me. I was on the verge of just ripping his pants off right here and just taking him in the middle of Willow's kitchen. I"m sure she'd be happy about that. I thought sarcastically.

My body was on fire. I really started thinking there was a possibility of me exploding.

"You really think you can win this?" Angel whispered in my ear still rubbing me. I opened my eyes so see him grinning. Ugh that damn bet!! I hate it I hate it!!!

I grinned right back. "I think I stand a chance." I snuck my hand down the front of his pants and rubbed his obvious erection. "I can't wait to drive your car." I smirked and grabbed him rougher. I heard him take in a breathe.

"And I can't wait to drive you..." he trailed off as he unzipped my pants and slipped his hand down my pants now stroking the wet lips of my sex.

I smiled at him and crushed my lips to him just in time to cover my loud moan after he plunged two of his fingers in my core. Both of my hands rushed back up to Angel's chest as I fell forward even closer to him. I was barely on the counter now. Angel's fingers were in me as deep as they could go. I started to pant as Angel's fingers plunged in and out.

I dragged my hand out of his pants but only to unzip him and pull him out. I leaned up and bit his shoulder lightly to cover up my moan as Angel's fingers increased their speed. I then grabbed his hardened cock and started to move up and down going faster and faster as Angel's fingers went faster. He groaned softly against my neck. His warm breath felt wonderful against my neck.

"Ok, what is taking you two so long..." Faith barged in. "Oh..."

I glanced up at her. Luckily Angel's back was facing her covering me so she didn't see Angel's hand down my pants or me stroking him but I'm pretty sure she figured it out.

"Ok I was not expecting that." Faith smirked at us.

I didn't know what to say so I quickly jumped off the counter and zipped my pants back up.

"Ummm." I started to say something but I felt myself turning red.

"Just grab the chips and get your asses out here." she turned around and walked out. I quickly took off after her.

Angel groaned to himself in frustration as he slowly put himself painfully back into his pants.

"Sometimes I hate being a guy." he mumbled to himself and took off after me.

"What took you two so long?" Spike asked us obviously frustrated. Angel glared at him and threw the bag of dorritos at his head.

"That's all I wanted, no need to be pissy about it." he sighed opening the bag.

Faith was still grinning. "They were getting a little busy in the kitchen." Faith answered Spikes first question. I felt myself turning red but Angel's face remained the same. He's always so damn calm!

"Oh so he's a bit sexually frustrated. Explain the pissyness." Spike grinned munching on dorritos.

"Doing what in my kitchen?" Willow asked oblivious and just tuning in.

"What were they doing?" Spike grinned with his mouth full of chips.

I didn't want to hear her answer so I quickly got up. "I'm going to go change in my pajamas." I quickly went to Willow's room where my clothes were. I wish I were more like Angel and didn't get so embarrassed by those things but I did. I guess he's probably gotten caught before. I mean he's been with lots of girls, it's bound to happen. Ok I shouldn't think of Angel with other girls. It just gets me depressed and angry at him which he doesn't deserve. He's great to me. I slowly put on my light grey short shorts with a black tanktop. I sighed and bucked up my courage not to turn red. Hopefully Angel took care of it.

Back in the living room Angel was casually leaning against the chair. "Could you guys please not talk about anything having to do with me and Buffy? You know how uncomfortable she gets."

"Oh come on Angelus how old is she?" Faith asked

"It just makes her uncomfortable. It does some people." Angel answered.

"Look if Willow can talk about it, Buffy sure as hell can." Spike cut in.

"Hey!" Willow cut in.

Faith rolled her eyes "so are you two having sex? I know Dawn said you two were but we figured maybe she just thought you guys were but you were really just screwing around. Without the actual screwing of course." Faith munched on a chip.

"Yeah she doesn't know what the hell is going on but it's really none of your guys business." Angel said not knowing if I wanted them to know or not.

"You have to be getting some by now." Spike said with his mouth full again. "If not sex, at least something or you must be black and blue mate."

"Look you guys it seriously isn't any of your business."

"You use to tell us who were sleeping with before." Spike said

"That was different."

"How so?" Willow asked

"It just is." Angel snapped. "Buffy's different."

"What makes Buffy so different from all your other girlfriends?" Willow asked suspiciously.

Angel glared slightly at Willow. "What are you getting at?"

"I just simply wanted to ask you what made Buffy so different. I've talked to Buffy about your relationship but not you." Willow said but Angel continued to glare. "Is Angelus, the great womanizer, actually maybe in love somebody?"

Angel looked at her a little shocked not knowing what to say. We've never actually admitted we love each other in front of people, well our moms don't count. I bet Angel was thanking God when I walked in the room at the exact moment. Of course I didn't know what was going on.

"So you guys up for some Truth or Dare?" I asked curling up next to Angel.

Willow's eyes slowly left Angel's. "yeah fine."

"I'm going first!" Faith sat up quickly on the couch. I groaned silently but was pleased she didn't call of neither me or Angel. It actually took about half an hour for us to actually get warmed up in the game which is strange for us.

"You've got to be kidding me." Spike's mouth was wide open, staring at Faith.

"You could always take of your three chickens." Faith said. Spike hated using his chickens. Apparently it had to do with something about his manliness. Spike's just so weird.

"No, I'll do it. So it can be any guy?" Spike asked

Faith nodded. "It could be some random guy in the mall for all I care. Just walk up to him and kiss him."

Spike groaned. "Fine, put that on as a 'I'll do it later'."

Faith grinned. "Looking forward to it."

"Ok..." Spike looked around our group. "Angelus..."

Angel turned to look at him but didn't get a chance to do anything when Spike grabbed his face and gave him a peck on the lips.

"SPIKE!" Angel yelled wiping his mouth.

"And you can check off the kissing the guy." Spike smirked at Faith who was still in shock. Angel was to busy muttering and wiping his mouth off. His face was so funny. I don't even know how to describe it. I don't think he knew what to do. We all were still laughing our heads off.

"Should I be jealous?" I laughed at Angel. He just glared at me.

"Ok lets never speak of this." Angel turned to look specifically at me. "Again."

"Spike just go." Faith demanded but still had a smile on her face.

"Ok ok umm Buffy."

I looked over at him suspiciously. You never knew what to expect with Spike. "Truth." Yes I take the easy way out.

"Have you ever seen a guy naked and if so who was the first you've seen?"

Ok that's not a bad question. "Yes, and Tom."

Everyone had shocked eyes but Angel's head jerked over to look at me. "Hey! You told me you only made out with him. You lied to me."

"Oh is Buffy lying to Angelus?" Faith smirked.

I rolled my eyes at Angel's jealousy. "It was an accident."

"How can something like that be an accident? 'Oh you're in the shower but I didn't know you'd be naked.'" Angel huffed. I could tell the others were finding Angel's jealousy amusing. They've never really seen him jealous.

"Well Mr. I've slept with half the females in our school..." I silently grinned knowing he now had no case. "The only reason I saw him was because I caught him cheating on me he kind of ran after me but he didn't have any clothes on obviously."

Angel seemed to calm down after I said that. "Oh. Ok." He sighed then had a look like something dawned on him. "Wait a minute. Tom still wasn't your first then."

"Yeah he was, how would you know anyway?"

Angel's face now held an amused look. "I remember you telling me about it. I found it rather hilarious." He nudged my arm grinning stupidly at me.

"Why was it funny?" I asked slightly glaring.

"I'd rather not say since I'm pretty sure you'd kill me."

"Come on Angelus just tell us." Willow pushed.

"Just tell us cause I don't remember." I sighed.

Angel grinned at me. "You remember Teddy Gilbert?"

My eyes narrowed as I was thinking. "Ummm not really why?"

"Well do any of you guys remember that one party we had in like 7th grade that all of us went to?"

"Oh yeah! There were most of the popular kids at that party. For 7th grade that was one hell of a party." Spike said

"I'd have to agree on that." Oz smirked nodding his cool guy nod.

"Anyway we were all playing truth or dare and Teddy just so happened to get dared to streak outside around the house." Angel said

My eyes shot up "Oh! I remember that now! Why do you remember that though? That was a long time ago."

Angel started to laugh "Because I remember what you asked me that night."

"What'd I ask you?"

Angel was trying to contain his laugh. "Uhh after that was all done and we were all sitting back in our circle I went to the kitchen and you followed me." Angel was barely getting out his words now. "Then you looked all scared and I of course being the asshole I was asked if you were repulsed and were now a lesbian."

"Ok..." I said not thinking it was that funny.

"No, but then you still had a worried look and you just said 'Angel it won't work.'"

"What wouldn't work?" Willow asked curiously to what Angel was talking about. I looked at him also confused.

"Then Buffy said'Angel I think something's wrong with me because it just won't be able to fit. Oh god I'll never be able to have sex!'" By now Angel was in a fit of hysterics along with everyone else. I was just beat red.

"So B did you get that sorted out?" Faith laughed

"yes." I muttered. My face was beat red. "I hate you." I glared over at Angel.

Angel looked at me. "No you don't, plus you told me to tell."

"You should know by now to not tell things like that!"

"Hey you need to be more specific then by telling me exactly not to tell instead of telling me to tell and then expect me not to tell." Angel said looking confused by his own sentence.

I glared at him but crawled in his lap leaning against the right side of his chest with my legs strait out on his trying to match the length of his.

"Ahh I'm sorry." Angel kissed the top of my head. I grinned against his chest. I loved him so much.

"Ok anyone want to take a vote on whose the most whipped guy in this room?" Spike said

Angel glared over at Spike. "Shut up."

"Ok it's my turn." I said looking around to see who I wanted to go. "Oz."

He never goes it seems like. "Truth."

Of course he'd say truth. "Was Willow your first?"

"No." he replied. I take it Willow already knew that but I sure as hell didn't.

So it went on a couple more until it reached Faith.

"Angelus." Faith looked at him.

"I'm going with truth. I don't feel like getting up." he said kissing my head. I grinned.

"Have you and Buffy had sex?" she asked. I knew that question was coming. They all have been waiting to know. I could tell by the way they all leaned in.

I felt Angel stiffen a bit. I could tell he didn't know what to say. Probably because he didn't know if I wanted to them to know or not. I'm curious how he'll answer.

"No, we haven't. Dawn just thought we had."

I saw all their faces fall except Oz's of course whose hadn't changed.

"Oh well that's disappointing." Faith said.

I chuckled. I didn't really care if they knew or not anymore. "We have." I noticed all of them had blank looks on there face. Now that they finally knew we had sex it's almost like they didn't know what to do.

Angel leaned over so he could see my face. "I didn't think you wanted anyone to know." he mumbled.

I shrugged. "I decided I didn't care. Especially since you've been getting made fun of by Spike about not getting any."

Angel glared over at Spike who smirked at him. "Well I thought you hadn't! Plus I thought you'd be going crazy by now since you've never gone so long without it."

"For your information I've gone a while." Angel said

"When?" Willow challenged

"Well there was when Buffy and I were first going out and Buffy told me not to do anything with Cordelia. That wasn't exactly the easiest job with Cordielia basically throwing herself at you." Angel said.

"That would suck. Cordelia has nice..." Spike started to say

"Finish that sentence and see where it gets you." Faith snapped. Spike looked away.

"Anyway..." Angel started again. "Then you started getting more confident." Angel glared at me. "And started to fool around with me which sucked beyond all reason. Grinding is not a good thing when you don't get to do anything afterward."

I grinned sheepishly at him. "Don't give me that look. You knew what you were doing" he continued to glare at me accusingly.

"Hey we could have done it sooner but then you had to go and say 'Buffy we better stop'." I said.

I heard Spike and Faith chuckle at Angel.

"I only said that because you got all scared the first time." Angel argued.

"You could have just done it."

"Not if you were going to be freaking out."

"But I wasn't!" I said again.

Angel rolled his eyes and I saw him mouth 'she was' to everyone so I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch when we get home?" I asked him

"I would just sleep in the guest room."

"You can't Mr.Gordo needs it." I said

"Your stuffed pig?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"He needs a bed to Angel."

"Yeah and speaking of him needing a bed do you mind if we actually put him in the other bed instead of ours?"

I loved how he always said things were ours. It made me feel like he was already ready to be married to me and everything. Cheesy I know but it's just a good feeling.

"She makes you sleep with a stuffed pig?" Spike contained his laughter.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Sometimes. It just scares me because yesterday sometime in the middle of the night you went to go to the bathroom and I turned over to see the pig facing my face. It scared the shit out of me." Angel went on. "The pigs going."

"Not Mr.Gordo!"

"Am I competing with this damn pig?" Angel asked me grinning.

"Maybe. He's always been there more for me."

"Always been there my ass."

"He has! Unlike some other people who were to busy ruining my life." I said talking about when he use to make fun of me all the time. The days when he use to hate me. It seems like that was forever ago.

Angel smirked. "Oh Buffy I only did it because I like you. You know how guys always hit the girls when they have crushes on you."

"So that's what you were doing?" I asked in a sarcastic disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Well gosh. Thanks." I punched him lightly on the arm.

"You're welcome." he punched me lightly on my arm back.

"Are you two done bickering yet?" Willow asked smiling. People always were amused by us.

"Yes." we both answered.

"Whose turn is it?" Oz asked going back to our game.

Faith shrugged. "Who cares lets just talk since that's what we're doing anyway."

So we talked. I then started to notice how big Faith was getting. I wonder how far along she exactly is? Oh well I'll ask her later.

"I just want one across my shoulder." Spike said. "I think a tattoo would be cool there. I don't know what to get yet though. Angelus didn't you say you were getting one on your right shoulder blade."

I felt Angel nod.

"What? When did you decide this?" I turned my head up to look at him.

"A long time ago." he answered

I shook my head. "You are not getting a tattoo." I said sternly.

"I'm my own person Buffy."

I smiled at him. "No, you're not. No guy is while they're dating."

Faith laughed. "She's got a point."

Angel rolled his eyes but I felt him tighten his grip on my waist hugging me. I sighed and put my face in the crook of his neck.

"You tired?" Angel mumbled in my ear.

I nodded. "It's been a long day."

"Especially for you with all that running around the mall."

I grinned

"Well she's not going to bed yet." Willow said getting up.

"Nope, we have to have some girl time." Faith attempted to get up but her swollen belly wouldn't allow it."Spike help me up." she was getting irritated. Spike just smirked and helped her up. "Laugh at me and find out what happens later." she threatened him. "Come on." she grabbed my hand and pried me from Angel.

"But why?" I argued but followed them groggily to Willows room anyway.

"What do you think they talk about?" Oz asked curiously watching us leave.

"I've always wondered that myself." Angel said.

"They talk about us." Spike said. Angel and Oz stared at him. "What? Faith talks."

"What do they talk about us exactly?" Angel asked

Spike shrugged. "Well I know exactly how far you and Buffy had gone for a while."

"They talk about that kind of stuff?" Angel asked

"Doesn't surprise me. Girls are very strange." Oz said

"yeah Faith told me they were basically pressuring Buffy to talk. Asking her how far you've gone exactly."

"They talk about that?" Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Girls talk about everything man." Oz said.

"No one is safe." Spike glared suspiciously around the room at no one in particular.

"You're a dumbass." Angel rolled his eyes at him.

"So..." Willow jumped on her bed in her room. Faith was grinning like an idiot at me.

"You did it B!" Faith said sitting on the bed with Willow. I took a seat on her computer chair.

I rolled my eyes at them. "It's not that big of a deal really guys."

"Not that big of a deal! You had sex! I just can't believe it. I mean you guys use to hate each other and now you are dating and sleeping with each other."

"Yeah I think I'm going to right a book." I scoffed. "Or!" I got excited "I'll just write a cheesy story on fanfiction." I rolled my eyes.**(a/n: had to say that.lol. I found it pretty funny)**

"Oh come on B! Enlighten us. So how did he do it? Did you just jump each other or what? And how good was he? Is he as good as everyone says?" Faith rambled on.

"Faith! I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Buffy." Willow pouted

"Well I'll only tell you that the first time we did it, it was the second time we got together. I was pissed at him because he said we were too different and he didn't think we'd work out. I stormed off but he grabbed me and one thing led to another."

"Awww." Willow said. "That's sweet and really romantic."

I blushed a little. When I actually think about it, it was quite romantic.

"So was he good?" Faith asked

I smiled. "Amazing."

"Now we can actually talk about things without thinking we'll offend you."

"Offend me? You guys never offended me." I said

"Well it was a little weird when we talked about stuff and you didn't really know what we were talking about since you've never done it." Willow said

I shrugged. "Well I'm all ears now."

So we talked for a while which was...interesting. I actually learned quite a bit. Some stuff maybe I didn't need to know.

"Oh! I bought Angel a pair of leather pants and I must say you were right. He looks amazing!" I said remembering.

"I know! I bet you two will have a fun time with your leather outfit and his and now you have a whip!" Faith chuckled.

"I honestly didn't buy the whip for those purposes and I actually haven't worn my leather outfit for a while."

Willow grinned "You'll be wearing it again."

I shook my head. "Probably not. Angel and I are having this bet."

"A bet?" Faith questioned.

I nodded "Yeah we were arguing on if guys or girls could resist sex more so we made a deal on who can last the longest. I guess I could wear my leather in attempt to seduce him."

"You have to be kidding me? You guys are actually betting that?" Faith asked

"Yeah, if I win I get to drive his car, if he wins he gets to do whatever he wants to me."

Willow and Faith laughed "For your sake B, you better hope you win. Angelus has a very broad mind." Faith went on. "B, do you even know how to seduce some? Not that you really need it. You'll win hands down. No guy can go that long."

I shrugged. "I just get him going until it feels like he's really frustrated."

Faith laughed. "Wear as little as possible leaving little to the imagination."

"Can that lead to rougher sex?" I asked

Faith and Willow exchanged looks enjoying my ignorance towards this subject.

"Doesn't Angelus usually have rough sex anyway? That's what I've always heard." Willow said

"That's what I thought to but he's always been so gentle with me. Which I love that to so don't get me wrong, but I want to know what rough sex feels like."

Faith shrugged it off. "Just be rough with him and he'll be rough with you."

I smiled. I loved it that I had friends like this that I could talk to about anything. It's wonderful.

"Oh and B." Faith said. "Wear something a little skankier to get Angelus going."

I looked down at my clothes "Faith I'm not wearing much as it is. I'm wearing shorts and a tank-top."

"Well take more off. Just take off your shorts. What kind of underwear do you have on?" she asked

"my black boy short ones."

"That's perfect. Just take off your shorts and take off your bra."

I did what she told me. "Faith this tank-top has a built in bra anyway."

"Doesn't help." she grinned at me.

"But Spike and Oz are here." I said getting embarrassed.

Faith shrugged "Doesn't really matter. It'll be a huge turn on for Angelus, believe me."

I shrugged and jumped on the bed with them. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Faith said and Angel walked through the door.

"Hey we're running to the store, you guys want anything?" he asked

"Can you get some rice crispie treats." Faith asked "I've been craving them for a while."

"Buffy? Willow?" he asked.

We both shook our heads. "

"hey Buffy can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel asked and I got up off the bed. Willow and Faith both raised their eyebrows at me.

Angel closed the bedroom door and took me a little down the hallway so we were in between the living room where Spike and Oz were and the bedroom.

"You're cheating." he grins and grabs me in his arms.

"Cheating? How am I cheating?" I asked acting confused.

"You're getting Faith and Willow to help." he smirks and bends down to kiss me. We kiss for a minute.

"Is it working?" I ask trailing my head down his chest.

"Maybe." he grins.

"Angelus come on lets go!" Spike yelled

"I'm coming!" Angel yelled back but turned to me.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I asked

"We're going to go tp that one cheerleaders house. She said something to Spike so he's pissed."

I rolled my eyes "just don't get caught."

"You know me." he smirked and kissed me one last time and took off.

I walked back into the bedroom. "What are they going to the store for anyway?" Willow asked

I shrugged "they're toilet papering some cheerleaders house." I said

"good." Faith mumbled.

"Why? What did she say?" I asked.

"She called me a fat skanky whore and she couldn't understand how I got pregnant because she couldn't figure out who could possibly touch me." Faith's eyes got teary.

"Please tell me you yelled something back at her." I said

"I did. I called her a slut that would get into any guys pants that would have her. I might have also mentioned something about you having Angelus when she's been trying to sleep with him forever."

"Thanks Faith." I rolled my eyes at her but and she just grinned.

"I felt so stupid saying it to her because I started to cry. I never cry but these damn hormones are killing me!" Faith snuffled a little. "They're making me crazy! I feel like I'm always yelling at Spike and then I end up crying because I feel bad about it. This must be hell for him."

"You know he loves you." Willow said. "Or he wouldn't be sticking around."

"I know." Faith muttered.

So we all just talked until we heard the front door open and we scurried off towards the voices of the men we love.

"Did you get it?" I asked

"No." Spike pouted obviously pissed about it. I looked over at Angel for a explanation.

"Turns out Harmony was having a party." Angel said

"Wait it was Harmony?" I asked

"Who'd you think we were taking about?" Angel asked.

"So what happened?" Willow asked

"Well we got there with our toilet paper and everything when Harmony and a couple other girls came out. So we threw the toilet paper to the side and they invited us in." Angel said.

"Yeah they threw the toilet paper on me and said I was the one doing it." Oz said and Angel and Spike broke out in laughter. Oz was grinning but Willow looked irritated. "They didn't really care though, a lot of worse things were happening to the inside of the house."

"You actually went in?" Faith asked

Spike shrugged. "We sorta had to or they might have said something about tping their house."

"So that's why do you smell like smoke and beer." I said and looked over at Angel "Have you been drinking?"

Angel shook his head. I have to admit that I felt a little uncomfortable with Angel around Harmony and alcohol. She's very intimidating for some reason. Maybe it's because I know how easily she could probably steal him away from me.

"What's up with you?" Angel grinned at me. "You look very deep in thought."

"Oh nothing."

"Very nice attire by the way Buffy." Spike grinned at me and I blushed. I saw Angel give him light smack on the arm.

"So you guys want to watch a movie now?" Willow asked

"yes!" Faith got excited. "I've been dying to watch The Notebook for some time."

"The notebook?" Spike groaned.

"That's a very un-Faith like movie." I said and Faith just shrugged. Man being pregnant really is changing her "I hate the old people parts." I groaned.

"That's to damn bad." Faith said plopping down on the couch. Spike lying right by her.

"I'm getting cold so I'm going to go put on some sweats and I'm stealing a t-shirt." I called to Willow. I grabbed a normal pair of grey sweats and a green t-shirt. Bad thing was that with no bra I was a little more pointy but don't worry it wasn't like Madonna or anything. To bad for Angel. I thought a little evilly.

I walked in to see everyone already settled. Spike and Faith on the couch with Willow and Oz on one side of the floor curled up against the couch and Angel on the other side of the couch on the floor waiting for me. I went and lied beside Angel and he tossed a blanket over us.

"Anyone want to go make popcorn?" Spike asked. It was silent for a minute.

"Ugh, fine I'll go make it." Angel said getting up.

"Fine leave me so freeze to death." I pouted at him but he stood up anyway.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." he patted my head and headed for the kitchen.

"Ready?" Willow asked when Angel came back and sat next to me under the blanket. Willow then started the movie. I curled up against Angel making sure my breast brushed up against him somewhere. He glared down at me knowing what I was doing.

"Buffy, that won't work." Angel said.

"What won't?." I grinned at him.

"Bull shit Angelus." Faith muttered. I rolled my eyes but I didn't stay up much longer. I was really tired from our shopping day. The last thing I remember was Angel lightly kissing me on the head whispering that he loved me.

I woke up the next morning to a very loud noise. I moved a little bit and realized that I was still curled up next to Angel.

"Your cell-phones ringing." Angel mumbled. I didn't answer him and decided to bury my face in his chest in attempt to block out the sound. "Are you going to get it?" he asked then sighed. "Fine I will."

I heard him answer the phone. He was getting irritated to whoever was on the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked when he hung up.

"Your mother. We have to go now or we're both in some deep shit."

Great." I grumbled and got up. Well this is going to be interesting.

**A/N: It's been a long long ****long ****time since I've updated. I'm sure you've noticed.lol. Ugh it's been just hectic around lately! I've barely had time to sleep let alone update. I'm really sorry I know how frustrating it is when authors don't update but just know that I haven't given up on this story! I'm working through this writers block and will finish this story. I tried to make this a bit longer for you so I hope you enjoy it! You might have to re-read some since it has been a while.haha. I even forgot what was going on! I'm going to get to work on the next chapter now so hopefully you won't have to wait as long. Oh and how do you guys feel about a bit of a, I guess raunchier sex scene? Not like bad bad but not a nice one either. I have to have someone win that bet of theirs.lol. Please don't give up on me and review!! Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys have been great and special thanks to those who constantly reminded me that it's been a while since I've updated. Gave me a bit of a kick in the butt. Oh and also I didn't really re-read this a lot so sorry for any mistakes on not only grammar but if I wrote something that totally did not make sense.lol.**


	68. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

Hey! Ok so I know it's been a very VERY long time since I've updated anything. It's been so long that when I got on my account everything has changed and confused the crap out of me. I've been on here a lot recently and looked and saw that I've still had people asking me to finish this so I'm recently in the progress of writing the 68th chapter. I just thought I'd let you know it is being written so if you want to re-read anything then go for it. I would like to warn you it has been 2 years and frankly I don't have a lot of time to read my whole story. I forgot how long it was. So I've read the last maybe ten chapters and am going off of that and what I remember so if anything is off I do apologize. Thanks for keeping up with me! I really do appreciate it and that's why I'm attempting to finish it. Thanks a lot


End file.
